<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Boneyard by Qwenton</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25512205">Boneyard</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwenton/pseuds/Qwenton'>Qwenton</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Westworld (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Androids (Detroit: Become Human), Angst, Battle of the Bands, Bisexual Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Canon Related, Connor &amp; Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Connor (Detroit: Become Human)-centric, Crimes &amp; Criminals, Crossover, Detective, Drama &amp; Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Secrets, Gay Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jericho is a Criminal Band, Language, M/M, Major Character Injury, Markus &amp; Connor Have Past, Markus &amp; North (Detroit: Become Human) Friendship, Markus (Detroit: Become Human)-centric, Markus Loves Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Mental Health Issues, Minor Character Death, Out of Character - Westworld, Partial Out of Character - Detroit: Become Human, Past Markus/North (Detroit: Become Human), Possible Character Death, Protective Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Sexual Content, Simon (Detroit: Become Human) Backstory, Slow Burn, Smoking, Suicide Attempt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:53:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>119,989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25512205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwenton/pseuds/Qwenton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Пламя успело охватить практически всё здание, когда Маркус приехал на место. Это было необязательно, но ему хотелось из первого ряда наблюдать за падением своей поднявшейся против системы империи, ведь, в конце концов, девиз Детройта гласил — «Мы надеемся на лучшее, а лучшее восстанет из пепла». Однако ничего хорошего из пепла их с Вайеттом войны банд никак не восставало, а по их огненным следам уже неустанно следовал амбициозный детектив Коннор Декарт, чтобы стереть "Иерихон" с лика города. Его "Иерихон", который, казалось, и без того медленно шёл ко дну вместе со всеми, за кого Маркус боролся и кого любил. Желая спасти их, он уже достаточно долгое время отчаянно пытался понять логику своего врага, чтобы предугадать его действия и уничтожить, однако вместо этого вскоре он осознает, что Вайетт совсем не тот безумный пироманьяк, за которого он его изначально принимал и что, возможно, он сам вёл хитрую игру, в которой основным правилом было "враг моего врага - мой друг". Также неожиданно все эти события вновь подтолкнут его навстречу к Саймону, который, казалось, отдалился уже безвозвратно. Вот только даже в этих новых обстоятельствах с ним всё окажется не так уж и просто.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connor &amp; Upgraded Connor | RK900, Hank Anderson &amp; Connor, Kara/North (Detroit: Become Human), Markus &amp; North (Detroit: Become Human), Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Original Chloe | RT600/Connor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Грозовое положение</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Грозовое положение - синоптическая ситуация, характеризуемая наличием мощной кучевой и кучево-дождевой облачности, но без грозы, однако с большой вероятностью её скорого начала.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <strong>13 октября 23:21</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Коннор нервно потушил сигарету о мокрую стену.</p><p>Дождь лил уже пятый день подряд, отчего порой складывалось впечатление, будто некая божья кара, наконец, дошла до Детройта, вооружившись целью затопить треклятый город, чтобы он больше не отбрасывал тень на всю остальную страну своей негативной криминальной статистикой. Причём это была не обычная осенняя морось. Этот дождь был тяжёлый и гнетущий, то затихающий, то нарастающий, забирающийся холодными каплями за шиворот. У молодого полицейского уже не осталось сухой одежды от слова совсем, а сегодняшний внешний вид оставлял желать лучшего: галстук давно снят и использован в качестве жгута для раненного копа, рубашка, обычно без единой лишней складки, смялась и прилипла к телу, пиджак промок до нитки и теперь грузно висел на худом теле, а волосы мокрыми прядями падали на глаза. Отличие от остальных дней заключалось лишь в том, что именно сегодня Коннору Декарту было насрать.</p><p>Иногда, например, в такие дни, как сегодня, он всерьёз задавался вопросом, почему он не остался работать в офисе с документами, куда засунула его мать. У Коннора завязывался тугой узел в груди, когда он невольно начинал думать об этом. Тем не менее, эта угнетающая мысль навязывалась с такой лёгкостью, что от неё было сложно избавиться. Коннору оставалось лишь упрямо, словно мантру, шептать одними губами, что это не для него. Самодовольное лицо брата, всплывающее в его сознании одновременно с этими мыслями, было отличным дополнительным стимулом идти дальше. Можно даже сказать — идти дальше к мечте, хотя громким словом «мечта» Коннор своё желание пойти в полицию назвать не мог. Для него это, скорее, было осуществлением предназначения. Стремлением ощущать себя на своём месте. Наивным детским обещанием сделать мир лучше, выросшем в нечто более конкретное и осязаемое.</p><p>В семь лет Коннор дал это обещание, а в десять решил, что хочет стать полицейским, чтобы ловить преступников. Когда он стал старше и понял, что в нём есть амбиции, то к должности добавилось желание получить звание детектива, затем сержанта, лейтенанта, капитана, а дальше он и загадывать не смел. Нельзя было отступать из-за одного инцидента, с которым мог столкнуться любой полицейский во время своей службы.</p><p>«Ещё одного инцидента», — мысленно поправил себя Коннор. У него уже была нестандартная ситуация с потерями в ходе выполнения задания, однако в тот раз всё было несколько иначе. Тогда он выполнял работу патрульного и был на своём месте. В конце концов он знал, с чем столкнётся на улицах, когда поступал в Академию, поэтому был готов и к перестрелкам, и к ранениям, однако сейчас постфактум он никак не мог понять, как его можно было послать на сегодняшнее задание. Он ведь не настоящий переговорщик. Он даже пока не детектив. Аманда знала это, но всё равно отправила, по сути, зелёного полицейского с тремя годами патруля и годом офисной работы за плечами, а он, дурак, согласился с остервенением послушного щенка, после провала теста на сержанта желавшего доказать всем и вся, что он тоже не пальцем деланный.</p><p><em>«Прежде чем взяться за действительно важное дело, докажи мне, что ты справишься с поручениями помельче, Коннор»,</em> — сказала она, стоя спиной к воодушевленному оказанным ему доверием Коннору, и меланхолично обрезала в своем пригородном саду розы. — <em>«А иначе, боюсь, мне придётся привлечь твоего брата».</em></p><p>Она произнесла это с таким <em>сожалением</em>, что Коннор поверил. Мэр Детройта Аманда Стерн действительно желала видеть именно его, Коннора, а не Рикарда Декарта, на этом месте, а он всё запорол. Курсы переговорщиков прошли даром. Преподаватель может зачёркивать своё «отлично» и смело ставить «неуд» за экзамен.</p><p>Однако это был не экзамен. Поручение «помельче» оказалось очень серьёзным делом, цель которого он должен был уточнить ещё в том саду, но не стал. Коннор решил, что сделает всё, что Аманда скажет ему сделать, потому что она пообещала вытащить его из офиса в обход матери.</p><p>— Не повезло парню, — сквозь шум дождя услышал он голос одного из полицейских. — Со многими за всю службу такого не случается, а у него на первом же серьёзном задании.</p><p>— Да ладно, на пользу пойдёт, — отозвался второй, махнув рукой. — А то за своими бумажками, небось, вообще забыл, что значит быть копом.</p><p>Коннор отвернулся. Они оба были по-своему правы, но от этого становилось только тяжелее.</p><p>Дрожащими руками, под дождём он сумел раскалить зажигалку только с десятой попытки, дабы поджечь последнюю тошнотворную сигарету из стрельнутой у кого-то из сочувствующих пачки. Сделав это, он подпёр стену спиной и закрыл глаза. Он не помнил, когда вообще курил в последний раз. Вроде бы это было на выпускном в школе. Он тогда вообще много чего попробовал в первый, а некоторые вещи и в последний раз в жизни, и сигареты были в их числе, однако сегодня Коннор посчитал, что ему простительно. Всё-таки, он шёл на переговоры, а в итоге впервые убил человека.</p><p>Клинтон Роуд, двадцать восемь лет, не женат, живёт… <em>жил</em> с родителями в трущобных окрестностях Детройта, где людей скорее не было, чем они там были. Коннор быстро разгадал его, готовясь к заданию: парень не хотел работать, но страстно желал красиво жить, ни прилагая к этому никаких усилий. И у него был план. Он познакомился с богатой девчонкой в слишком дорогом для него клубе, каким-то образом зацепил её, а затем она решила его бросить, ведь он не давал ей и вздоха сделать без его ведома, однако и этого Клинтон не позволил бедной девушке, закатив скандал и начав преследование. Коннор не понимал только, почему Клинтон не подумал, что её весьма обеспеченные родители могут сделать всё, чтобы оградить свою дочь от столь навязчивого и становящегося опасным влияния? Итог: он теперь подозреваемый по делу об избиении и изнасиловании. В ответ Клинтон психанул — проник в квартиру, убил бывшую девушку и приехавшего на вызов соседей полицейского, ранил его напарника, а затем взял в заложники младшую сестру этой девушки, потому что уже не знал, что ему делать и как уйти.</p><p>Клинтона поглотило отчаяние, и он был им доведён настолько, что кроме мести и бегства не видел другого решения сложившейся ситуации, в которую сам себя и завёл своими ошибочными стремлениями. С такими должен работать психотерапевт, чтобы предотвращать подобные инциденты, а не отстреливать переговорщик, которому показалось, что преступник отклонился к краю крыши вместе с заложником. Коннор одновременно был готов поклясться, что Клинтон собирался прыгнуть вместе с ребёнком, и не был уверен в объективности своих впечатлений. Возможно, был другой выход, но он его не увидел, потому что испугался провала. Испугался не угодить Аманде и стал убийцей.</p><p>Закрыв глаза, Коннор прогонял эти мысли в голове круг за кругом, не в силах от них избавиться.</p><p>— Эй, Декарт! Декарт, мать твою, я к тебе обращаюсь!</p><p>Коннор обратил внимание на подошедшего к нему человека только, когда тот грубо схватил его за руку и дёрнул, выводя из оцепенения. Опознав его, он мысленно скривился: капитан Аллен — руководитель штурмовой группы. И без способностей в физиогномике было ясно как день, что он невзлюбил Коннора с первых же секунд их вынужденного знакомства.</p><p>— Ты не слышал меня что ли?</p><p>— Нет, сэр, — более глухим, чем обычно голосом сознался Коннор и, прокашлявшись, вежливо продолжил. — Извините, сэр, задумался. От меня требуется что-то ещё?</p><p>— Да ничего особенного, — резко сменив тон, ответил Аллен, отчего Коннор озадаченно чуть склонил голову вбок. Гнев в глазах капитана пропал, сменившись пониманием и, разжав, наконец, руку, Аллен похлопал его по плечу. — Ты молодец. Хорошая работа.</p><p>— Спасибо, — без энтузиазма поблагодарил его Коннор.</p><p>— Слушай, там «скорая» ещё одна подъехала. Девочку с матерью и моих парней уже увезли, трупы тоже, а их всё равно вызвали, так что… В общем, подойди к ним.</p><p>— Мне не требуется, капитан Аллен.</p><p>— Да нет, ты подойди, парень. Я серьёзно.</p><p>Коннор послушно кивнул. Он давно усвоил, что с некоторыми людьми проще согласиться, чем объяснить, почему «нет», а потом сделать всё по-своему.</p><p>Поджав губы и вновь похлопав Коннора по плечу, Аллен удалился к своей группе, то ли поверив ему, то ли решив не заморачиваться на мамочкины беседы.</p><p>Выбросив недокуренную сигарету в щели люка в метре от него, Коннор краем глаза проследил за спиной с кричащей надписью SWAT, удаляющейся по направлению к столпотворению. Полицейские, штурмовики, журналисты, соседи и зеваки: все столпились у входа в жилую высотку, квартиру в которой девяносто пять процентов жителей Детройта позволить себе никогда не смогли бы. Он шёл среди них гордо и отстранённо с чувством собственного достоинства, как и полагается командиру штурмовой группы. Шёл по направлению к «скорой», насчёт которой не шутил. Сверкающие синие огни поглотили его силуэт, резанув по глазам Коннора и не дав рассмотреть, что же Аллен около них делает.</p><p>Коннор недовольно вздохнул. Туда он точно не пойдет, даже если его потащат силой. Он не ранен и всё, что от него требовалось, он выполнил. Теперь оставалось только ждать внутреннего расследования, в заключении которого будет стоять вердикт, что стрелять в прямом эфире было необязательно. Он чувствовал, что именно этим всё и закончится. В итоге Коннора будет ждать либо срок, либо ещё более унизительная работа в архиве и только при условии, что его оставят в полиции. В последнем он сомневался. Сейчас было трудно предсказать, как общественность среагирует на очередную жертву полицейского произвола, как Клинтона могут назвать журналисты, а от этого будет зависеть многое.</p><p>Телефон в кармане неприятно завибрировал, заставив Коннора всего напрячься. Хлоя, чёрт. Он совсем о ней забыл. Он сорвался сюда прямо с романтического ужина, который давно обещал ей устроить и вроде даже устроил, но стоило зову Аманды зазвучать на горизонте, как приоритеты расставились сами собой. Коннор бы не удивился, если бы Хлоя сейчас написала, что всё кончено. Особенно, если смотрела новости.</p><p>Отодвинув волосы со лба и не предвещая ничего хорошего, Коннор всё-таки достал телефон из кармана пиджака и замер. Сообщение было с незнакомого номера. Ощущение нетерпения и страха смешались, одновременно напрягая и отдёргивая руку. Очень хотелось поставить телефон на блок, помедитировать над ним пару минут и только потом прочесть, морально подготовив себя к тексту письма, ведь он знал, от кого оно может быть и что там скорее всего написано. Коротко говоря: ничего хорошего. Поэтому Коннор решил последовать правилу, что перед смертью не надышишься и с решимостью открыл сообщение.</p><p>
  <em>«Я горжусь тобой, Коннор. Ты доказал, что можешь не только выполнить поставленную задачу, но и принять тяжелое решение, когда этого требует ситуация. В ближайшее время тебя назначат в уголовные, дадут звание детектива и переведут на дело по «Иерихону». Твои качества там будут очень нужны. Насчёт разбирательств не переживай, я всё улажу. Нас с тобой ждут великие дела. А.»</em>
</p><p>— Охереть.</p><p>Похоже, он сможет продолжать дышать чуть дольше</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Пролог частично повторяет ситуацию в игре, но фф не будет ее пересказом, это я могу точно сказать. Также будут некоторые перекликающиеся с игрой моменты, потому что мне хочется оставить соотношение с каноном, но всё-таки я планирую сделать сюжет самостоятельным.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Познай врага своего</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>30 октября 20:46</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Пламя успело охватить практически всё здание, когда Маркус приехал на место. Необходимости в этом не было, оставаться тоже было необязательно, но он всё равно остался. Хотел посмотреть, как огонь обгладывает бетонный каркас здания, жадно треща ломающимся от температуры деревом, сжирая облицовку и ценные внутренности, не в силах насытиться. Картина завораживающей агонии. Маркусу казалось, что он должен из первого ряда наблюдать за падением своей маленькой, поднявшейся против системы империи. В конце концов, девиз Детройта гласил — «Мы надеемся на лучшее, а лучшее восстанет из пепла».</p><p>Это здание пустовало, поэтому оборудовать там условно тайный склад для оружия и контрабанды было не так уж и сложно. Половине «Иерихона» во главе с правой рукой Маркуса, Норт, такая подработка нравилась, другой половине — нет. Сам Маркус смотрел на это нейтрально. Им надо было откуда-то брать деньги, чтобы самим начать обеспечивать организацию и людей, так почему бы не по ту сторону закона, к которой их уже причислили? Те, кто хочет переправить что-то через границу, всё равно переправит, было глупо не воспользоваться этим.</p><p>Маркус глубоко вдохнул заполоняющий всё запах дыма и тут же задержал дыхание, скривившись. Вонь была невыносимая. В ней смешалось всё, что находилось на момент пожара в здании, включая запах горелого мяса. Там работало семь человек, если память не подводила его. Выйти смог только один. Обгоревшего, вопящего от боли его спасли проходившие мимо зеваки. Вызвали «скорую», но, естественно, та не приехала. Наивно было рассчитывать в этом городе на помощь муниципальных служб, если его глава стояла против них всеми законными и незаконными методами. Норт даже не стала никого дожидаться, сразу повезя парня на корабль.</p><p>Конечно, официального подтверждения о сотрудничестве между мэром Амандой Стерн и главой самой крупной городской банды Детройта, Вайеттом, не существовало и не могло существовать в принципе, но этот факт с самого начала был очевиден для Маркуса, как и для многих других.</p><p>Когда «Иерихон» начал довольно успешно расширяться, забирая одну за другой территории Вайетта, Аманда договорилась о встрече с Маркусом, дабы предложить тому сотрудничество в обмен на полную неприкосновенность иерихонцев. Связь с Вайеттом она полностью отрицала, даже назвав её смешной, но Маркус ей не поверил. Она вылезла из своей норы ровно в тот момент, когда Вайетт начал проигрывать, чтобы заменить его более сильным и конкурентным «Иерихоном», руками которого и уничтожила бы своего прежнего служителя. Маркусу это польстило и соблазн легко отделаться от Вайетта был велик, но от предложения он всё же отказался.</p><p>Это было бы не сотрудничество, а контроль. Аманда дала понять, что ей есть, чем шантажировать Маркуса, думая, что это заставит того согласиться на её предложение, однако сам Маркус сделал обратный вывод. Это не дало бы ему рационально мыслить и отстаивать своих людей, поэтому он обрубил возможность своего спасения на корню вместе с возможностью шантажа, ведь ему ни в коем случае нельзя было допустить, чтобы с его помощью она запустила свои длинные ядовитые когти в тело «Иерихона». Аманда красиво говорила, но в её словах была ложь. Маркус прекрасно понимал, что обещанная неприкосновенность никогда не будет распространяться на всех иерихонцев. Только на тех, кому Аманда позволит прятаться дальше. Ей нужна была стабильность, которую «Иерихон» нарушил своей экспансией, а стабильность города, в её понимании — это спокойствие тех, на ком он держится. Значит, кого-то из иерихонцев периодически пришлось бы уводить на закланье высших мира сего, от которых многие из них бежали, потому что не могли рассчитывать даже на помощь судов. Маркус — последний рубеж, обеспечивающий им защиту. Если бы он согласился заключить сотрудничество, то вне зависимости от своих дальнейших действий, он бы обрёк «Иерихон» на падение и изничтожение. Ни Вайетт, ни он сам не стоили этого.</p><p>Причём, невозможно было предугадать, кто именно мог стать целью дня: девушка, убившая в ходе самообороны высокопоставленного чиновника, пытавшегося её изнасиловать; парень, ставший свидетелем не того преступления; или домработница, спасавшая девочку от её обезумевшего отца, являющегося дружком одного влиятельного наркодилера, не желающего просто так отпускать девицу. Многие из них даже не рассказывали, как и почему оказывались на корабле. Сам Маркус не рассказал, когда пришёл.</p><p>Аманда же назвала Маркуса дураком за отказ от столь выгодного для него предложения, ведь его надуманное благородство никуда его не приведёт, но он лучше будет самым большим идиотом на свете, чем предателем. Все эти люди были под его защитой, и Маркус не имел морального права повернуться к ним спиной. Тем более, он не считал, что Аманда действительно могла им сильно навредить в случае отказа, ведь её личные угрозы касались только его самого, а Вайетт уже проигрывал «Иерихону».</p><p>Маркусу показалось, что их встреча на самом деле была признанием её неспособности устранить «Иерихон», а попытку договориться — последним издыханием. Аманда Стерн его боялась, ведь чем больше территорий и влияния захватывал он, тем больше теряли они с Вайеттом, а значит, и короны на их головах начинали сидеть не так прочно. Как бы они не угождали своим покровителям, никто не стал бы слушать и держать на постах исполнителей, которые не были способны справиться со своей задачей. Победив, Маркус спас бы и себя, и «Иерихон», и он был уверен, что побеждает.</p><p>Однако тут Маркус нехило просчитался, поняв свою ошибку только на следующий день после встречи, когда дотла сгорел один из их складов. Затем ещё один. И ещё. Потом был полный народа клуб и тайная квартира, про которую знали немногие. И в лучших традициях Детройта всё это маскировалось серией бессистемных пожаров в совершенно не связанных с «Иерихоном» местах. Будто Вайетт наконец-то очнулся и принялся мстить, при этом якобы не зная, куда бить. Городские службы не реагировали на это ровно так же, как и сейчас, потому что явно слушались приказа сверху. Аманда Стерн никогда не боялась Маркуса, а Маркус никогда не начинал побеждать. Аманда Стерн пыталась урегулировать конфликт без дополнительного кровопролития и до последнего не хотела давать карт-бланш безумному Вайетту, потому что с его методами всегда был велик шанс, что от твоего королевства останется лишь пепелище.</p><p>Месяц. Ему понадобился всего месяц, чтобы вывести Детройт на первое место в Штатах по пожароопасности и превратить Маркуса в параноика, решившего закрыть последнее убежище. Даже для тех, кому больше некуда было пойти. Каждый из них мог оказаться <em>его</em> шпионом, и кто-то действительно был, раз Вайетт владел информацией обо всех этих сгоревших точках. Маркус надеялся, что этот кто-то уже доставлен на корабль. У него почти не было сомнений, что это он.</p><p>Как много заключалось в этом одиноком «почти», но он уже был готов пойти практически на что угодно, только бы выиграть хотя бы одно сражение с Вайеттом.</p><p>Одно это имя, <em>Вайетт</em>, пробуждало в Маркусе волну злости и отчаяния. Никто никогда не видел этого ублюдка, но его всегда можно было легко опознать по незабываемому почерку.</p><p>Существует множество способов уничтожить интересующий тебя объект или человека, а когда тебя прикрывает полиция, то ещё больше, но Вайетт всегда сжигал. Мучительно и показательно, каждый раз оставляя на одной из стен узор, похожий на лабиринт с фигурой человечка внутри. Что-то важное крылось за этим рисунком, Маркус чувствовал это, но никак не мог понять — что.</p><p>Вообще вся эта скрытность казалась ему странной и неправильной чертой для пиромана-психопата. Если верить многочисленным трактатам психиатров, занимающихся такими кадрами, пироманы никогда не упустят возможность понаблюдать за деяниями рук своих, ведь в этом весь смысл. Это причина и удовольствие. Но Вайетт всегда только руководил, оставаясь в тени и смеясь оттуда своим демоническим смехом, будившим Маркуса по ночам приступами одышки и тахикардии. Все операции против «Иерихона» осуществляла группа его отмороженных шестёрок, где один был краше другого. Из них тоже никто не оставался наблюдать за пожарищем. Просто исполнители. Пришли, сделали и испарились, словно дым.</p><p>Маркус вновь полной грудью вдохнул пропитанный гарью воздух, чтобы чётко запомнить запах своего поражения, краем уха услышав сирены приближающихся пожарных. Видимо, им всё-таки разрешили выехать на вызов, когда убедились, что прошло достаточно времени, чтобы все улики против Вайетта успели сгореть. Маркуса в этой ситуации удовлетворяло лишь одно: любые улики против «Иерихона» тоже пожирались пламенем. Поэтому по их следу ещё не шла полиция. Пыталась, но выходило у неё это скверно. Две группировки настолько сильно вцепились друг другу в глотки, что достать одну, при этом критично не задев другую, было невозможно, а терять свою ручную зверушку Аманда пока явно не собиралась. Пока. Маркус не исключал, что с такими эффектными методами она уже искала ему более продуктивную и спокойную замену. В конце концов, она уже пыталась заменить Вайетта Маркусом, но не вышло. Что ей мешало попытаться сделать это снова, но с кем-то другим?</p><p>— Ты действительно думаешь, что от меня так легко можно избавиться?</p><p>Маркус скривился от звука столь знакомого ему баса. Он всегда старался рационально воспринимать себя, мир вокруг и своё чёртово воображение, но в этом случае получалось так себе. Однажды его разум сам выдумал этот голос, но теперь по иронии именно он бесил и пугал его больше всего на свете, хоть Маркус всеми силами и пытался это отрицать, бахвалясь перед собой, что всё прекрасно. Ничего не было прекрасно. Было жутко.</p><p>Маркус нехотя повернул голову чуть в сторону, где по правую руку стоял придуманный им самим воображаемый Вайетт и довольно скалился. Маркус всегда представлял его высоким, горделиво задирающим голову и с каждым проигрышем становящимся всё выше и выше, будто даже подсознание Маркуса играло за другую команду, пытаясь демобилизовать его и вывести таким образом из игры. Постепенно его черты лица вырисовывались всё чётче: прямой нос, острый подбородок, глубокими бороздами прорезающие жестокое лицо морщины, расплывающийся в хищном оскале широкий рот и выглядывающие из-под шляпы зрачки, горящие в безумных глазах, словно угли.</p><p>Этот Вайетт не был галлюцинацией, но слишком живое художественное воображение Маркуса часто играло с ним злую шутку. Он прекрасно помнил, зачем начал вырисовывать этот образ у себя в голове, когда никак не мог заснуть после очередного пожарища. Маркусу необходим был образ врага. Ему хотелось понять Вайетта, чтобы предугадать его шаги, обхитрить, переманить или сделать хоть что-то. И он начал воссоздавать его по крупицам имеющейся у него информации, тонкостям поведения, психологическим особенностям, создав <em>это</em> и не заметив, как пироманьяк начал брать над ним верх не только наяву, но в его голове. Вайетт как навязчивая идея прочно поселился у него в его сознании, с каждым провалом становясь не только выше, но и всё меньше походя на человека.</p><p>— Видишь, — протянул он по-змеиному, неотрывно глядя на Маркуса своими глазами-углями. — Ещё чуть-чуть и ты начнёшь понимать меня. Ты только смотри, Иерихон, смотри. И наслаждайся. Тебе ведь <em>нравится,</em> как это выглядит. Будь твоя воля, ты бы сам спалил весь этот город к чёртовой матери. Ты сам прекрасно знаешь, что в тебе это есть. В глубине души мы оба хотим видеть этот мир в огне.</p><p>— Зачем ты всё это делаешь? — шёпотом спросил Маркус скорее самого себя, нежели подхватывая мысленный диалог с придуманным человеком, которого даже не знал. Ему было непонятно, почему он продолжает идти у него на поводу, зачем наблюдает за пламенем перед собой, однако отступить действительно не мог. Зрелище воистину завораживало. Это пугало.</p><p>Вайетт отразил смятение и слабость Маркуса. Он вальяжно подошёл, встав совсем близко, бесцеремонно вторгаясь в личное пространство и по-приятельски положив тому на плечо свою громадную мозолистую ручищу. Наклонился к самому уху, а затем, резко перенеся руку с плеча на шею, схватил его за шкирку, как нашкодившего кота. Сдавил до ненастоящего хруста позвонков, заставляя Маркуса стоять смирно.</p><p>— Всё это, — проскрипел он, обводя пожарище лёгким дирижёрским движением второй руки, — вся твоя империя — гниль, распространяющаяся по городу, ведь твой «Иерихон» не более, чем кучка отбросов. Прокажённое стадо животных. Вы здесь, чтобы подчиняться, вы живёте, чтобы служить, но вам всем взбрело в голову, что вы тоже чего-то достойны, что у вас якобы есть права. Что вы равны тем, кто правит вами. Вы уродливы в своей своевольной проказе, а уродство этого мира стоит придавать очистительному огню.</p><p>— Мистер Манфред? Сэр?</p><p>Маркус вздрогнул от так вовремя позвавшего его несмелого голоса. Сегодня Вайетт совсем вышел из-под контроля, будто постепенно приобретающая разум заразная линия поведения, которую он подхватил, как вирус, вместе с дымом, гоняясь по горящим следам призрака.</p><p>Переведя дыхание и уже собираясь прореагировать на зов, он понял, что не заметил, как сжал пальто на груди от вновь вспыхнувшей ноющей боли, которую нельзя было показывать никому, даже своим. За короткое время Маркус успел усвоить, что лидер не должен показывать свою слабость, потому что в какой-то момент она может стать достоянием иерихонской общественности. С врагами он уже прокололся, они всё знали, так что теперь нельзя было допустить распространения информации среди друзей, ведь если стая почует, что вожак сдал, он недолго может им пробыть. Сейчас нельзя было допускать раскола. Особенно сейчас.</p><p>К несчастью, его водитель по имени Руперт не особо отличался безразличием, поэтому вряд ли проигнорировал бы этот жест. Маркус бы его заменил, если бы он был заменим. Этот парнишка единственный на всём «Иерихоне» настолько умело уходил ото всех слежек, которые устраивали за Маркусом, будто машина была продолжением его тела, а город намеренно укрывал его. Это был талант.</p><p>Не дожидаясь, пока тот подойдёт, Маркус быстрым движением достал из внутреннего кармана таблетки и проглотил, а затем развернулся к парнишке, обнаружив, что паника была беспочвенна, ведь неожиданно тот не сдвинулся с места.</p><p>— Мисс Келли пишет, что крота доставили на «Иерихон», — нервно произнёс он, показывая телефон в руке. — Спрашивает, когда вы подъедете, чтобы его допросить?</p><p>— Прямо так и спрашивает? — усмехнувшись уточнил Маркус, представив Норт, оперирующую в речи фразами придворного этикета. Он бы заплатил, чтобы на это посмотреть вживую.</p><p>— Нет, не совсем. Пожалуйста, мистер Манфред, не просите меня это повторять.</p><p>— Напиши, что мы выезжаем, — тяжело вздохнув и уйдя из поля зрения вдруг заинтересовавшего ими пожарного заключил Маркус. — И, Руперт, я уже говорил, зови меня по имени, а фамилию лучше вообще забудь, договорились?</p><p>— Конечно, мистер Ман…. Маркус. Хорошо, Маркус.</p><p>Когда машина тронулась с места, он ещё долго мог наблюдать в боковое зеркало высокий тёмный силуэт на фоне полыхающего пламени и чувствовать, что таблетка не очень-то помогала.</p><p>Руперт, на его счастье, не стал расспрашивать своего босса об его эмоциональном и физическом состоянии. Наблюдая за проплывающим за окном ночным Детройтом, Маркус быстро утонул в своих мрачных мыслях, полностью положившись на парнишку. Его терзали сомнения. Когда «Иерихон» был просто никому не нужным заброшенным кораблем, выступающим в качестве хаотичной ночлежки для внезапно оказавшихся «вне закона», всё было гораздо легче. Всё, что от Маркуса требовалось — это вдохновлять их. Он изо дня в день пытался убедить потерявших всякую веру людей, что всё будет хорошо, главное, не терять надежду. Норт пробуждала в них боевой дух, учила постоять за себя. Джош брал их дела в суде и часть из них выигрывал каким-то неведомым образом, возвращая несправедливо осужденных в жизнь. Саймон же лечил раны и болезни, непонятно откуда доставал лекарства и выслушивал. Кто-то на корабле прозвал их «Фантастической четвёркой», что рассмешило всех четверых и вызвало оживлённые споры, кто же из них кто. Маркус не очень удивился, когда роль Существа застолбила за собой Норт, Саймона нарекла Женщиной-невидимкой, Маркуса — Факелом, а Джош назвал их взрослыми детьми, сказав, что он в этом балагане не участвует, за что получил от Норт звание пятого члена фантастической команды — Капитана Зануды, ведь тянучки Рида с такими выкрутасами он был недостоин.</p><p>Маркус невольно заулыбался, вспомнив это.</p><p>Затем всё стало сложнее. Наверное, стоило остановиться, как Саймон и советовал, но Маркусу с Норт нравились эти внезапно пришедшие к ним власть и уважение. Особенно, когда они смогли разделить на двоих это чувство освобождения, впервые за долгое время сумев выйти в город без опаски проснуться в тюрьме. Маркус как глоток горного воздуха ощутил это пленяющее и дурманящее чувство свободы, которого, как он тогда понял, заслуживали все без исключения на корабле. Ни Джошу, ни Саймону этого было не понять, потому что они находились на «Иерихоне» по собственной воле.</p><p>Маркус перевёл взгляд на лобовое стекло, за которым уже начал вырисовываться силуэт ржавого корабля. «Иерихон» — официальное название, которое он однажды увидел в солнечных лучах, когда нашёл его, ища укрытия, пришлось закрасить, потому что попасться на такой мелочи из-за глупых сантиментов было самой тупой возможностью умереть. Тем более, все, кому было нужно, итак знали, где стоит «Иерихон», а новичков они принимать перестали, дав Аманде выиграть раунд, однако Норт называла это более приятным термином «законы военного времени». Именно она и встречала Маркуса у трапа.</p><p>— Выживший совсем плох, — не тратя времени на приветствия, она тут же перешла к делу и бодрой походкой двинулась вглубь корабля, резким движением откинув за спину длинную рыжую косу.</p><p>Маркус кивнул Руперту, давая понять, что он пока свободен и направился вслед за Норт.</p><p>— Что с ним?</p><p>— Ожоги. Сильные. Не знаю, сколько в процентах, но, думаю, что дохера. Отравление угарным газом. Шок был, но уже прошёл, так что ему сейчас пиздецки больно.</p><p>— Почему не отвезли в больницу? Обгоревшего человека не так легко проигнорировать, как вызов, — изумился Маркус, пробираясь по знакомым коридорам. Их давно расчистили и отремонтировали, так что полуразложившемся куском металлолома «Иерихон» выглядел только снаружи.</p><p>Норт на это чуть развернулась, недоумённо-насмешливо посмотрев на Маркуса, а затем повернулась обратно, качая головой.</p><p>— Ты прямо как Ламберт. Он эту шарманку завёл, как только его увидел, — Норт усмехнулась и тут же заговорила тоненьким голоском. — «Везите ко мне в отделение, я его спасу!»</p><p>— Саймон здесь? — уточнил Маркус, недовольно мотнув головой, но проигнорировав насмешливую интонацию.</p><p>— Да, его даже вызывать не пришлось. Тут ошивался. Я уже объяснила ему и повторю тебе вкратце: больница не вариант. Они уже не приехали на вызов и быстро поняли бы, где тот обгорел, и никакой Саймон не смог бы его спасти, только зря подставился бы. Сказать тебе, что было бы дальше с ними обоими?</p><p>— Догадаюсь, — хмуро отозвался на это Маркус, понимая, что она права. В больнице у пострадавшего действительно было ещё меньше шансов выжить, потому что ему просто не дали бы этого сделать. Особенно, если он что-то видел. «Иерихон» не мог упустить первого выжившего за всё время столкновений с Вайеттом человека. Саймона же могли просто взять под колпак, если не убить, а им рисковать Маркус никак не мог.</p><p>Норт провела его мимо переоборудованной в медотсек каюты, пройдя дальше к высокому худому силуэту в строгом костюме, стоящему чуть поодаль. Дверь самой каюты была закрыта, но из-за неё доносились приглушённые крики и стоны боли пострадавшего в пожаре иерихонца. Самого Саймона слышно не было, но Маркус чувствовал, что он сейчас там.</p><p>Пройдя мимо, он невесомо провёл подушечками пальцев по холодному металлу двери, затем направившись вслед за Норт к Джошу. Завидев их, он машинально выпрямился и, спокойно поправив галстук, приготовился защищаться. Маркус чуть улыбнулся уголком губ такой реакции.</p><p>— Что ты тут забыл? — тут же накинулась на него Норт.</p><p>Джош лишь апатично вздохнул, не удостоив её даже взглядом, и сразу обратился к Маркусу, опять отвлёкшемуся на запертую дверь, за которой находился Саймон, а около неё, подперев стену плечом, стоял, сверкая своими глазами, Вайетт и ухмылялся.</p><p>«Ты не посмеешь», — невольно подумал Маркус, тут же отдёрнув себя, ведь это был лишь плод его собственного воображения. Тем не менее, великан заулыбался ещё шире, приподняв бровь, будто говоря: «неужели?».</p><p>Маркус дёрнул головой в попытке отогнать это видение. Это всё страх. Страх потерять <em>его</em>, не более. Вайетт не знает. Не может знать.</p><p>— Маркус, ты же понимаешь, что нам сейчас не нужны никакие необдуманные поступки?</p><p>Низкий голос Джоша прозвучал словно гром среди гулких коридоров, заставив обратить на его обладателя внимание.</p><p>— Необдуманные?! — вместо него возмущённо воскликнула Норт. — Они изничтожают нас.</p><p>— И их прикрывают. Но нас никто прикрывать не станет, если мы начнём отвечать в той же манере. Мы и так уже натворили дел, помимо бизнеса, абсолютно не имеющего ничего общего с законом. Я уже молчу о том, что от наших ответных действий могут пострадать невинные люди. Те люди, которых «Иерихон» должен защищать, а не уничтожать, как чуть не произошло сегодня.</p><p>— Что?! — не выдержала Норт. — Вайетт устроил этот поджог! Наш человек пострадал, а остальные умерли, если ты вдруг не заметил.</p><p>— Но ведь этот склад горел так ярко и громко не только из-за Вайетта. Там были боеприпасы, Норт, и они взорвались, что чуть не уничтожило жилые дома. Там тоже живут люди, которые не имеют ко всем этим расправам никакого отношения. И только посмей опять завести старую песню о том, что они не иерихонцы, поэтому нам не должно быть до них дела. Маркус, — вновь обратился к нему Джош, — мы всё ещё можем прекратить всю незаконную деятельность, открыться, осветить действия Стерн в СМИ и склонить общественное мнение на нашу сторону, завоевать их поддержку и тогда у правительства не останется вариантов, кроме как начать расследование против Вайетта. Я сделаю всё от меня зависящее, чтобы…</p><p>— Опять он про своё общественное мнение, — пуще прежнего взбесилась Норт, уперев руки в бока и начав расхаживать по коридору с таким завидным упорством, что Маркус предпочёл отойти к стене, чтобы не попасть под горячую руку, под которую сейчас нарывался Джош. — Это вот поддержка и мнение того общества, которое десятки лет терпело все эти издевательства над собой? Которое выбрало эту суку Стерн мэром, зная, что она за человек? Ты про это «общественное мнение», которое они в гробу все видели? Это общественное мнение съест нас вместе с Вайеттом на завтрак, если Стерн скажет «фас».</p><p>— А что ты предлагаешь? Сжечь их всех?</p><p>— Например!</p><p>— Тогда ты немного ошиблась бандой, Келли. Насколько я помню, мы договорились создать «Иерихон» как организацию, помогающую людям по закону. Ключевые слова «помогающую» и «по закону». Мы должны были доказать, что он работает и что с помощью него можно найти справедливость. Я даже закрыл глаза на все ваши заработки, чтобы воплотить этот план в жизнь, но нет, давайте выкинем все эти планы в топку, ведь Норт Келли так жаждет всем отомстить!</p><p>— Ключевое слово, — на манер Джоша передразнила его Норт, — «должны», но, доброе утро, Вьетнам, твой суперправильный пацифистский план не сработал! Теперь дайте мне поговорить с ними на их языке.</p><p>— Господи, когда же до тебя дойдёт, что это так не работает!</p><p>— О, а твой метод, несомненно, работает. Ну и где же спецназовцы, вяжущие Вайетта и его свору? Застряли в знаменитых детройтских пробках?</p><p>Маркус закрыл глаза, тяжело вздохнув и облокотившись спиной о холодный металл стены, всё ещё пахнувший свежей краской. Сердце совсем разнылось, а новую таблетку принимать было рано, так что ни сил, ни желания их разнимать у него не было. Норт с Джошем и раньше часто собачились, извиняясь друг перед другом через пару дней, но в последний месяц всё стало иначе. Теперь ни в коем случае и ни при каких обстоятельствах нельзя было допускать, чтобы они вообще оказывались в поле зрения друг друга. Норт желала всем отомстить, сея огонь и кровь, Джош же считал, что не для этого он два года по судам таскался, спасая иерихонцев от преследований. Этот спор был вечен. Разнять их способен был только Саймон и месяц назад, может, он бы и выскочил из каюты, чтобы это сделать, но не сейчас. Он устал, Маркус видел это по потухшим безжизненным глазам, но все его попытки как-то растормошить или хотя бы вывести Саймона на диалог оканчивались неудачей.</p><p>Власть, которой он так упивался вначале, утекала из его рук, словно вода, а все, кто был ему дорог либо отворачивались, либо ссорились друг с другом, тем не менее продолжая идти следом. Не об этом он мечтал. У Маркуса даже иногда складывалось впечатление, что он тут уже давно ничего не контролировал, а только тонул вместе со своим судном, не в силах ничего предотвратить. Причём, он сам это судно и потопил.</p><p>— Где он?</p><p>Маркус спросил тихо, но спорщики расслышали его и им хватило ума замолчать.</p><p>— Там же, в каюте, — всё ещё гневно косясь на Джоша, откликнулась Норт, кивнув в сторону той же двери. — «Крот» во втором отсеке. Я подумала, что ему будет полезно послушать все эти вопли. Он должен знать, к чему привели его действия.</p><p>— Ты просто пример доброты и сострадания, — всё-таки не удержался и съязвил Джош, заставив Маркуса мученически закатить глаза, когда Норт начала набирать в грудь воздуха, чтобы разразиться очередной гневной тирадой, но, к счастью всех собравшихся, её отвлёк зазвонивший телефон.</p><p>— Мы ещё не закончили, — пообещала она Джошу, глянув на экран и пригрозив ему пальцем, безапелляционно обещающим, что она действительно запомнит эту встречу и в следующий раз он так просто от неё не отделается. Джош воспринимал эту пылкую браваду с героическим фатализмом, прекрасно понимая, что ничего Норт с ним или с кем-либо ещё без приказа Маркуса не сделает.</p><p>— Зря ты её провоцируешь, — когда Норт ушла в соседний коридор, в миллионный раз предостерёг его Маркус. Всё же у каждого был свой лимит, и Маркусу совсем не хотелось стать свидетелем того, как Джош исчерпает свой.</p><p>— Я провоцирую? Маркус…</p><p>— Знаешь, Джош, — мгновенно прервал его Маркус, не давая ни малейшего шанса начать очередную поучительную лекцию, которые уже давно и у него самого стояли поперёк горла, — я думаю, ты сейчас здесь не нужен. Езжай к семье, уже поздно. Разберёмся со сгоревшим товаром и полицией позже.</p><p>— Значит, ты всё-таки на её стороне?</p><p>Маркус не знал, что на это ответить и не очень-то хотел это делать. Он уже давно не был ни на чьей стороне. Всё, чего ему хотелось — это завершить кровопролитие и хоть раз проснуться не в холодном поту посреди ночи в пустой каюте, а поздним утром в чужой постели от запаха сделанного для него тайком кофе.</p><p>— Подумай над тем, что вы собираетесь сделать с этим вашим «кротом», — воспользовавшись заминкой, продолжил Джош. — Маркус, это пытки. Мы все знаем, что ты не такой. Ты способен на многие вещи, противозаконные тоже, но не на это. Даже Норт это знает, поэтому и давит на тебя, заставляя думать обратное.</p><p>— Может, поэтому мы и проигрываем. Может, я действительно слишком мягок.</p><p>Джош тяжело вздохнул, покачав головой.</p><p>— Хорошо, угождай прихотям своей подружки сколько твоей душе угодно, и вообще делай, что хочешь, но, прошу тебя, помни: ты создал не просто общину, а семью. Что с нами со всеми станет, если ты начнёшь поднимать на эту семью руку из-за бездоказательных подозрений? Вы же даже не уверены, что это он.</p><p>— А если это всё-таки он?</p><p>— «Если», — с горькой усмешкой протянул Джош и покачал головой. — Маркус, между нами всеми, иерихонцами, и тобой есть связь, и она крепка. Крепче, чем можно вообразить, поэтому «Иерихон» и стал угрозой; поэтому здесь остаются даже те, кто не совсем согласен с твоими действиями. Но она не резиновая. Не разорви её, потому что без неё у тебя ничего не останется, кроме крови «Иерихона» на руках.</p><p>— До этого не дойдёт, Джош, я тебе обещаю.</p><p>— Я тебе поверю, но заранее предупрежу, чтобы потом не было недоразумений: если это произойдёт, я больше помогать тебе не стану. Ни в чём и никогда. Надеюсь, ты это понимаешь.</p><p>В этот раз Маркусу действительно было нечего сказать. Он понимал такую позицию, ведь, как и у них всех, у Джоша тоже был лимит, и он медленно подходил к тому, чтобы его исчерпать.</p><p>Слабо кивнув и угрюмо сведя брови, он пожал Джошу руку на прощание и пожелал ему беречь себя и свою семью, получив ёмкое «ты тоже» в ответ.</p><p>Гигантский камень на его шее стал только тяжелее после этих непременно правильных и так не нужных сейчас слов, топя его в мучительной пучине сомнений. Конечно, Джош был прав, что жестокостью они ничего не построят, только разрушат. Но и Норт была права, ведь Вайетта не победишь, толпой выйдя на улицу и по-диснеевски спев душещипательную песенку о любви, дружбе и мире во всём мире. Даже Саймон был прав, когда умолял не превращать «Иерихон» в нечто большее, чем просто убежище. Все они были невероятно правы и категорически неправы одновременно, только всё больше путая Маркуса своими советами. Ему надо было отдохнуть. Хоть чуть-чуть.</p><p>Долгожданная тишина больно ударила по ушам, напомнив ему о старом «Иерихоне». О том «Иерихоне», о котором говорил Джош. Когда эта библейская отсылка была просто названием корабля, а не именем нарицательным; когда можно было просто ходить по коридорам, встречать на палубе рассвет, общаться, не скатываясь в ссоры и нравоучения; когда половина иерихонцев, включая, как он считал, его самого, была осуждена и скрывалась, но почему-то казалось, что в тот миг они были свободнее, чем сейчас; когда с ним охотно, а не через силу разговаривал Саймон.</p><p>Через несколько месяцев после своего прибытия на «Иерихон», Маркус заметил, что тот может подолгу смотреть на него, пока думает, что его не видят. Причём, довольно часто и каким-то особым взглядом. Он вообще с самого первого дня порой тратил на Маркуса гораздо больше времени, чем на всех остальных, таскал ему из города всякие вещи, пиццу, книги и зависал с ним на палубе или в каюте. Он крайне редко рассказывал что-то личное о себе, из-за чего Маркус до сих пор затруднялся ответить на вопрос «кто такой Саймон на самом деле», однако он любил поговорить на всякие отвлечённые темы, что также стало открытием, ведь с первого и даже со второго взгляда он казался молчуном. Оказалось, всё, что ему было нужно — это тема, немного пива и компания, где его слушали. Так Маркус узнал обо всех подводных камнях системы медицинского образования в Штатах, что Саймон обожал читать, смотреть вездесущий Нетфликс и пиццу с ананасами, а ещё выслушал тысячу и одну причину, почему переоценённый «Чужой: Ковенант» объективно наихудший из крупнобюджетных фильмов недавнего времени и его единственный плюс — это два Фассбендера. С этим Маркус не мог не согласиться, но пиццу с ананасами принять оказался неспособен даже он. Саймон не обиделся. Только пошутил про специфичные вкусы, которые можно не понять.</p><p>Маркусу нравилось общаться с Саймоном, хоть довольно долгое время это всё было чем-то нейтральным и не обязывающим к дружбе на веки вечные. Он считал, что на самом деле ничего не держало их вместе, кроме корабля, на котором они оба застряли, хоть сам Саймон и не находился тут против своей воли. Это заблуждение владело Маркусом, пока одной вещи не удалось разрушить его: Саймон сам выяснил, от чего конкретно Маркус бежал на «Иерихон».</p><p>Маркуса поначалу взбесило подобное вмешательство в его личную жизнь при обещании этого не делать, но спустя дни отсутствия Саймона на корабле он понял, что тот это сделал не для того, чтобы обезопасить остальных иерихонцев от потенциальной угрозы в его лице и не из праздного любопытства, а потому что ему действительно было дело до переживаний Маркуса по этому поводу. Он не знал, в чём было дело, но видел этот камень на его шее, как видел каждого человека насквозь, и понимал, что Маркус не найдёт в себе сил, чтобы узнать правду о последствиях своих действий. Поэтому Саймон самостоятельно разузнал его фамилию и перерыл все сводки новостей, чтобы прийти к нему и сказать, что никто не пострадал и его не ищут. Что Маркус не убил своего брата. Что Маркус не убил своего отца. Что Маркус свободен и всегда был. Он принёс ему не просто новость о том, что Маркус не преступник и вся его семья жива, он принёс ему осознание, что они его не ненавидят.</p><p>Всего одно действие, и это в секунду вдруг стало чем-то большим, чем приятельские беседы людей, которых разнесёт в разные стороны, как только существующие обстоятельства изменятся, потому что они изменились, а уйти и забыть всё, как страшный сон, ему не захотелось.</p><p>Саймон без сомнения относился к Маркусу по-особенному, однако до этого момента тот не замечал этого и не воспринимал его фаворитизм по отношению к себе за нечто неординарное. В конце концов, Маркус всегда мог наладить контакт с любым человеком и в любом месте ему удавалось найти себе компанию, в которой люди тянулись к нему больше, чем ко всем остальным. Он отчасти даже привык к подобному уникальному отношению и уже не обращал на него внимания. Его больше смущала созданная Саймоном невидимая, но ощутимая дистанция между ними и то, что он ни разу не обмолвился ни о семье, ни о личной жизни, ни даже о том, где он жил в городе. Подобная скрытность при кажущейся полной открытости интриговала. Пару раз Маркус пытался преодолеть эту стену, однако ему мягко, но настойчиво давали понять, что об этом они говорить не будут. Тогда он подумал, что, возможно, Саймон заинтересован в нём, как в друге, и может быть даже думает над тем, чтобы продолжить общение после его освобождения от иерихонского заточения, но не хочет на всякий случай выдавать много информации о себе. В конце концов, на тот момент он не знал, от наказания за какое преступление Маркус бежал. А потом, когда он узнал… Маркус не знал, что стало для Саймона проблемой потом. Возможно, он не доверял Маркусу в полной мере и ещё тогда не одобрял, куда всё шло, потому что именно после новости о свободе Маркус решил во всю заняться «Иерихоном». Особый взгляд был, разговоры были, советы и помощь — тоже, но Саймон всё ещё не открывался ему и даже порой сторонился.</p><p>Может, именно из-за этого у Маркуса ни разу за все первые месяцы их общения не возникло никаких мыслей о нём, как об объекте романтического интереса. Всё происходящее укладывалось для него в стройную картину мира, по которой они с Саймоном нашли друг в друге интересных собеседников и вполне возможно хороших, хоть и не очень близких друзей, пока Норт с присущим ей изяществом практически на весь коридор не навесила на Саймона ярлык «гей». Маркус тогда чуть не подавился добытым тем же Саймоном пивом, а сидевшая с ними иерихонка рассмеялась и сказала, что они давно так думают, однако за шесть лет он ни с кем на «Иерихоне» не сблизился, поэтому это были лишь догадки. Маркус как раз общался с ним довольно близко и видел в этом не информацию, а слухи, распускаемые людьми, которым было нечем заняться в замкнутом пространстве без Фейсбука, Инстаграма, Твиттера и ток-шоу по телевизору. Все постоянные обитатели уже расколоты, их грязное бельё вывешено в коридоре, а загадочный приходящий доктор так и манит своими секретами. В таких обстоятельствах человеку могли приписать всё, что угодно.</p><p>Тем не менее всплывшее обстоятельство заставило Маркуса взглянуть на всё их близкое общение с другой стороны и присмотреться к Саймону уже не как к другу, а как к мужчине. Немного скрытному, но приятному, эрудированному, в определённых обстоятельствах весёлому, готовому порой с жаром отстаивать свою точку зрения, не оскорбляя при этом собеседника, или совершать на первый взгляд неоднозначные, но значимые поступки. Рациональному и логичному, тихому и не склонному к конфликтам и разборкам, но умеющему постоять за себя и где надо проявить эмоциональность. На первый взгляд у него был мягкий ничем непримечательный характер, который гнулся под каждым более сильным мнением, однако это было не так. Он был упрям и практически непреклонен в некоторых вопросах, обладая чётким взглядом на вещи. Никто не замечал, потому что он просто-напросто не давал другим замечать это за собой, мягко улыбаясь и уводя разговор в другое русло, а затем делая всё по-своему. Саймона было невозможно переубедить в чём-то, просто достаточно сильно на него надавив, нет. Его нужно было убедить аргументами. Маркусу в первые же дни стало понятно, что слабовольный и слабохарактерный человек не смог бы продержать набитый людьми корабль наплаву целых шесть долгих лет, как это делал Саймон. Всё это в определённой степени восхитило Маркуса, ведь он никогда не встречал таких людей. За той ширмой, которую Саймон показывал людям, скрывалось что-то гораздо большее и об этом хотелось узнать, хотелось утонуть и понять, почему он делал значительные послабления в своих убеждениях конкретно для него, ведь Маркус был единственным человеком, которому не нужно было убеждать Саймона ни в чём. Стоило просто сказать, что так надо, и тот соглашался.</p><p>Более того, Саймон был несомненно красив. Какого-то хрена Маркус с самого начала не заметил, что Саймон был чертовски привлекателен. Немного ниже его, не с такими широкими плечами, стройный, подтянутый словно струна, с правильными тонкими чертами лица, прямым носом и этими своими большими голубыми глазами и жилистыми руками, при определенным освящении он казался высеченной из мрамора скульптурой работы итальянского мастера. Его дистанция в общении и физическом контакте только усиливали ощущение неприкосновенного шедевра, выставленного перед публикой в какой-нибудь Флорентийской Академии изящных искусств, на который ты можешь приходить и любоваться хоть каждый день, но стоит тебе протянуть к нему руку в желании оказаться чуть ближе, чем все остальные, как зазвенит сигнализация. «Смотри, но не трогай, ты же знаешь правила», — скажет напоследок укор в его глазах, когда охрана попросит тебя из зала.</p><p>Иногда Маркус в эйфорическом восхищении тайно благодарил Норт, что из-за её тактичности обратил на Саймона особое внимание, которое тот уже самостоятельно сумел удержать. Иногда Маркус жалел, что всё-таки присмотрелся и потянулся к нему. Может, стоило сохранить созданную Саймоном дистанцию нетронутой, а не раздумывать, что его личная жизнь была табу как раз из-за ориентации, так что, почему бы не поизучать украдкой его силуэт и не повоображать, в какой позе ему нравилось спать, варил ли он своим любовникам кофе поутру и был ли раскрепощён в постели настолько же, насколько зажат в жизни. Наблюдать, как он теребил неизменно длинные рукава немногочисленных кофт и кусал внутреннюю сторону щёк, когда нервничал; или чесал ключицу с рассредоточенным взглядом, задумываясь о чём-то и отодвигая при этом ворот, чем неосознанно давал разглядеть себя чуть больше. У него были острые ключицы и сильная длинная шея. Маркусу хотелось содрать с него все эти слои мешковатой старой одежды, надеть вместо них белоснежный изящный хитон и писать-писать-писать этот образ белокурого покровителя искусств и переселенцев, олицетворение мужской красоты и врачевателя. Предсказателя будущего. Многие из этих эпитетов очень даже подходили, отчего древнегреческий образ легко и непринуждённо ложился в сознании Маркуса на существующий материал, хоть даже он при всей своей влюблённости признавал, что подобное вознесение было слишком пафосно и претенциозно. Даже для него, а Саймон уж подавно рассмеялся бы, если бы узнал. Однако иногда Маркус не мог удержать себя от этих мыслей и художественных эротичных образов. Да и не хотел.</p><p>Конечно, были и другие мысли. Более рассеянные и ленивые. Почти бесформенные, ведь в этом опыта у Маркуса не было никакого. Словное видение «пять лет спустя», где Саймон собирается на работу и готовит завтрак, сонный и растрёпанный, затем он смазано целует его в губы, потому что уже опаздывает, ведь он отвлекся на вставшего Маркуса, и кофе убежал. Пришлось делать заново. Вечером он возвращается, когда Маркус уже давно завершил свой рабочий день, и они вместе смотрят расслабляющую чушь по нетфликсовской пошедшей в приданном подписке, и Саймон по-домашнему прижимается к нему, и всё это происходит, потому что они живут вместе. Их вещи в комоде давно перемешаны и они определяют где чьё только по размеру, зубные щетки сменились по сто раз, у них один на двоих гель для душа, потому что Маркусу слишком лень покупать второй, а у Саймона нет на это времени. Один шампунь. Только Саймона. Они путают бритвы и гели, долго спорят, кому сегодня мыть посуду и иногда ходят на эти забавные свидания, когда вы давно вместе живёте и между красивым ужином в ресторане и вечерним сексом вам надо заехать в магазин, чтобы купить продуктов на неделю. Саймон часто смеется, ведь Маркус даёт ему множество поводов это делать. У него мелодичный задорный смех. Весь этот бессвязный поток сентиментальной романтической чуши, который легко присечь, стоит открыть глаза и оглядеться. Учитывая обстоятельства, что полгода назад, что сейчас — эти глупые мечтания выглядели сродни фантастике или ромкому нулевых. Гораздо привычнее, реалистичнее и менее болезненно было представлять только физическую близость.</p><p>У Маркуса в голове так и крутились случайные фразы про двух Фассбендеров, которых, учитывая сцены с ними, натурал бы ни за что не отметил как единственное преимущество отвратительного и бездарного по его мнению фильма; громогласное «гей», произнесённое Норт так, словно это было чем-то само собой разумеющимся, о чём один только Маркус в силу своей природной близорукости был не в курсе; что Саймон за шесть лет ни с кем не сблизился на корабле, кроме него; этот взгляд, когда никто не смотрел и абсолютно исключительное отношение. Особенный взгляд. Задумчивый, но иногда, лишь изредка, будто игривый и пылкий, вырывающийся из-под постоянного контроля. Настолько редкий и так давно виденный Маркусом в последний раз, что уже казался частью его собственного поплывшего на почве Саймона воображения.</p><p>Маркус не сразу понял, что эти размышления вели его по дороге из жёлтого кирпича прямиком в личный ад под названием «невзаимное влечение, о котором позднее ты пожалеешь», ведь ничто по факту не подтверждало ни ориентацию, ни особую заинтересованность. Саймон все эти слухи игнорировал, лишь устало вздыхая, качая головой и называя «не более, чем шёпотом по углам», а в общении с самим Маркусом не позволяя себе ни случайных прикосновений, ни флирта. Когда их позволял себе Маркус, то Саймон предпочитал мягко улыбнуться, проигнорировать, промолчать, отойти, перевести тему или всё по очереди. Однако он никогда не делал это однозначно, всем видом говоря «не надо так делать, я не одобряю», как это обычно делают незаинтересованные воспитанные люди. Он делал это двусмысленно, превращая всё в игру, в которую Маркусу хотелось сыграть. Тайно хотелось в конце концов воплотить в жизнь тот мир, что он нарисовал у себя в голове.</p><p>Вполне возможно, ему всё это казалось, а остальное он надумал, потому что побежал впереди паровоза и начал приписывать другому человеку действия, которых он даже не совершал. Он никогда не отрицал, что не был силён в подтекстах и мог захотеть увидеть то, чего на самом деле не было, потому что он точно так же сидел в замкнутом пространстве и задыхался от окружающего его вакуума, как и остальные иерихонцы. Точнее, скорее всего так и было. Более вероятным было то, что либо Норт ошиблась, либо Маркус был не в его вкусе, причём первое казалось наиболее правдоподобным. Саймон был просто вежливым и участливым. Саймону просто нужен был друг, но Маркус сначала начал приписывать каждому его телодвижению недружеский контекст, а затем не оправдал его ожиданий в качестве лидера. Мягко говоря, Саймон ему доверился, а Маркус обосрался перед ним по всем фронтам.</p><p>В итоге этот взгляд исчез. Обсуждение идиотских фильмов под «Маргариту» и «Гавайскую» пиццу прекратились. Когда началась война с Вайеттом, Саймон поник, стал ещё более замкнут, старался меньше пересекаться с Норт и Джошем, а Маркуса вообще предпочитал избегать. Это оказалось самым болезненным. Как будто, вступив на эту тропу войны, он сломал нечто неосязаемое. Нечто очень важное, существование чего не ценил, поскольку был занят поиском чего-то большего, ведь Маркусу никогда не было достаточно синицы в руках. Ему нужен был целый, мать его, журавль.</p><p>— Тебе хуже?</p><p>Задумавшись, Маркус вновь не заметил, как вцепился в рёбра. Надо было избавляться от этой привычки, причём поместив её вверх бессмысленного списка, в котором уже были пункты: не волноваться, не допускать стресса, не перенапрягаться и ещё куча всяких «не», которые он в последний месяц нарушал с завидной регулярностью. Лидер не должен показывать свою слабость.</p><p>— Просто прихватило. Кара? — постарался тут же перевести тему Маркус, кивнув в сторону телефона в руках Норт и заговорив практически шёпотом, чтобы никто не мог подслушать.</p><p>— Она самая, — нехотя подтвердила Норт с той же громкостью. — На пожарище впустили прессу. Они с Алисой увидели новости, заволновались, ведь, ну, ты знаешь…</p><p>Маркус, естественно, знал. Норт так быстро успела оказаться на месте, чтобы увести бедолагу с пожара не по чистой кармической случайности. Она туда и направлялась, когда здание взорвалось практически у неё на глазах, и Кара знала, что Норт это место курирует. Учитывая этот факт, он был поражен её выдержкой. Будто на свете не было ничего, что могло её сломить. Это восхищало и вызывало зависть одновременно.</p><p>— Вы ругались.</p><p>— Да нет, ничего серьёзного. Она только немного побесилась, что я ей сразу не позвонила. А что я должна была сказать? Дорогая, я сейчас чуть не взлетела на воздух, но ты не волнуйся, всё ок, потому что у меня везучая задница?</p><p>— Ты не думала, что, возможно, им стоит уехать на время? — осторожно предложил Маркус, уже давно думая об этом. — Куда-нибудь, где нет Аманды Стерн, например.</p><p>— Думала, конечно. Но в Америке Аманда — вездесущая проблема. Предлагала Канаду, ведь у Кары там родственники, но она, как коза, упёрлась. Сначала упирала на то, что её ищет полиция, поэтому они не смогут перейти границу, но когда поняла, что это самая тупая причина, которую она может сказать контрабандистке, начала жалобно давить на то, что не хочет меня бросать. Лучше бы об Алисе так беспокоилась, со мной-то что станется, — Норт тяжело вздохнула, устало потерев переносицу, явно несогласная с таким решением, но Кара, хоть и выглядела словно учительница младших классов, была упрямее самой Норт. — Ничего, я приставила к ним Лютера для охраны. Он парень крепкий, с виду грозный и немного паникёр. Сойдёт.</p><p>Маркус молча кивнул в знак согласия. Все иерихонцы были готовы ко многому и все как один считали, что из этого «многого» худшей вещью, которая могла произойти с ними — это потеря близких, не имеющих к банде никакого отношения, но являющихся хорошим орудием для манипуляций. Семьи и пары троих из их людей уже испытали огонь Вайетта на своей шкуре, и Норт, естественно, не хотела, чтобы её девушка и охраняемая той девочка тоже стали его жертвой, а ведь что могло быть более важной целью для преследующего двух глав «Иерихона» маньяка, если не дорогие им люди?</p><p>Кару, конечно, абсолютно непричастной назвать было нельзя, но это не переставало делать её больным местом Норт, по которому можно было ударить. Маркус затруднялся ответить, почему её никто до сих пор не тронул. То ли их дешёвый трюк с интрижкой между ним и Норт удался, то ли старый мотель на границе города был лучшей защитой, нежели он изначально предполагал, то ли Вайетт опасался реакции Норт, не понимая, предсказуемый она человек или нет, то ли он откладывал этот козырь на чёрный день. Слишком много «то ли» для надёжного как швейцарские часы плана.</p><p>Тем не менее Маркус старался контролировать свои эмоции. Норт же до неудержимой ярости выводила из себя эта неопределённость. Она старалась держать себя в руках, но порой бывали тяжёлые дни, как сегодня, когда ей хотелось послать всех к чертям и уехать к Каре. Обнять женщину, которую любит и ребёнка, которым та дорожит больше собственной жизни, а потом опять перепрятать, потому что не только потенциальный Вайетт висел на хвосте, но и вполне реальная полиция, всё ещё ведущая расследование по делу об убийстве отца девочки. Но Норт знала, что нельзя. Поэтому сжимала кулаки, стискивала зубы и выплёскивала свой гнев на том, кто не вовремя попадался ей под руку.</p><p>Маркус не показывал этого, но ему данная ситуация очень не нравилась. Помимо всего прочего ему постоянно приходилось держать находящуюся где-то там Кару в уме, ведь, если Вайетт наконец решит идти в лобовую на лидера «Иерихона», то он может ударить по ней, поняв, что внезапно вспыхнувшая между ним и Норт любовь не более, чем банальная кинематографичная уловка. Норт отреагирует, потеряет контроль и бдительность, и Маркус останется без главного сторонника. Нападать же на саму Норт, желая тем самым задеть Маркуса, было опаснее, чем на безобидную женщину лишь раз в жизни отважившуюся на то, чтобы взять оружие в руки.</p><p>Пока пироман считал, а на это была вся надежда, что самый важный человек для Маркуса — Норт и наоборот, всё было хорошо. Спектакль, который им обоим не нравился и который периодически приходилось отыгрывать даже перед «Иерихоном». Она сама предложила эту роль и была готова к ней, потому что лучше всех могла дать сдачи, чего нельзя было сказать об остальных.</p><p>— Ты слышишь? — внезапно вырвала его из мрачных дум Норт.</p><p>— Что?</p><p>— Ничего, в том-то и прикол.</p><p>Маркус вслед за обеспокоившейся стихшими криками Норт покосился в сторону двери, тут же отведя взгляд, ведь Вайетт, всё ещё стоящий рядом с каютой, продолжал ухмыляться и от этой ухмылки становилось всё более не по себе.</p><p>— Мы не так уж сильно и различаемся, Иерихон, — противно рассмеялся Вайетт, но, когда Маркус повернулся к нему вновь, дверь перед ним резко распахнулась. В итоге, вместо углей воображаемого пиромана-психопата он встретился с ясными голубыми глазами врача «Иерихона».</p><p>— Саймон, — только и смог вымолвить Маркус вместо приветствия.</p><p>— Он умер, — опустив взгляд в пол, отозвался тот, попутно убрав руки в широкий карман толстовки. — Я говорил, что ему надо в больницу.</p><p>— Твою мать… — полушёпотом выдохнула Норт, прижав ладони, сжатые в кулаках к глазам, а затем уткнувшись ими в стену.</p><p>— Он бы и дня там не прожил, — первым отмерев, попытался оправдать не своё решение Маркус. — У нас не было другого выбора.</p><p>— Выбор есть всегда.</p><p>Просто слова, но резали они словно ножом. Маркус знал, что Саймон имеет в виду не только сложившуюся ситуацию со сгоревшим иерихонцем, но и всю грёбаную ситуацию с грёбаным Вайеттом. У каждого есть свой предел.</p><p>— Я бы хотел пойти домой, если вы не против, — вновь подал голос Саймон, не дождавшись реакции ни от Маркуса, ни от Норт. — Я тут ничем больше помочь не могу…</p><p>— Как ты мог это допустить?</p><p>Норт буквально была готова накинуться на него с кулаками, однако Маркус, заметив этот порыв, вовремя успел среагировать, выскочив на её пути и закрыв собой Саймона.</p><p>— Он тут не причём, успокойся!</p><p>— Он должен был его спасти, — словно змея прошипела на него Норт. — Чёрт! — толкнув Маркуса в плечо, что отдалось лёгкой загрудинной болью, она всё же нехотя отступила, продолжив стрелять в Саймона злобными взглядами. — Отлично. Мы потеряли единственно свидетеля. Единственного, мать вашу, нормального свидетеля. За всё время!</p><p>— Он был в агонии, так что всё равно ничего конкретного вам бы не сказал.</p><p>— Конкретного? — Норт явно насторожилась, зацепившись за слово, а вместе с ней и Маркус. — Ламберт, он что-то сказал?</p><p>Саймон открыл в замешательстве рот, кинув взгляд на Маркуса в поисках поддержки, но прочитав в его глазах тот же вопрос, пожал плечами.</p><p>— Да он жив-то остался только благодаря чуду. Какое говорить, ему дышать было сложно.</p><p>— То есть он ничего не сказал? — не оставляла свои попытки дознаться Норт, медленно приближаясь к Саймону, отчего тот чувствовал себя крайне неуютно.</p><p>— Ничего.</p><p>— Ты уверен?</p><p>— Норт, я не стал бы вам врать, ты это прекрасно знаешь.</p><p>Маркус напрягся, чуть вклинившись плечом между Саймоном и Норт. Может, он и считал нужным получить от него всю информацию, но не методами, на которые сейчас была настроена Норт. Она тут же заметила этот защитный жест, поэтому, устало вздохнув и прикрыв глаза, отступила, внутренне проклиная себя за свой гнев.</p><p>— Прости, Сай. Конечно, не стал бы.</p><p>Возможно, она всё-таки не так хорошо держалась, как Маркусу показалось изначально. Опустив плечи, она отошла от них метра на два, встав спиной и поднеся руку к лицу. Ей действительно было тяжело, и она изо всех сил старалась этого не показывать, чтобы её не посчитали слабой. У неё на это был отдельный пунктик.</p><p>— Норт не имела в виду, что ты нам лжёшь, — попытался поддержать её Маркус и одновременно не допустить скрытой обиды, которая могла поселиться в Саймоне. — Возможно, было что-то, чему ты не придал значения. Бормотание. Знаки… Всякая бессвязная чепуха.</p><p>Саймон задержал взгляд на лице Маркуса, водя им, казалось, по каждой его черте, прежде чем отвести его и сосредоточиться на словах умершего в страшной агонии человека. Маркус наблюдал за ним неотрывно. Как он мог допустить эту безответную мальчишескую влюблённость, выросшую из банальной заинтересованности?</p><p>— Не знаю, — в конце концов тихо вымолвил Саймон, прикрыв глаза, но Маркус с Норт замерли. — Вроде он что-то бормотал про блондинку. Среди них, наверное, была блондинка, — он пожал плечами, чуть повысив голос, будто его действительно в чём-то обвиняли. — Это не информация, Маркус.</p><p>— Мне это не нравится, но он прав, — нехотя согласилась Норт.</p><p>— И это всё? Просто «блондинка»?</p><p>Саймон опять задумался.</p><p>— «Блондинка… она… она… это». Не знаю, что «это». Даже не уверен, что последнее слово было «это», — он устало посмотрел на Маркуса, и он был готов отдать многое, чтобы Саймон не отводил взгляд. — Клянусь, Маркус, это всё, что он говорил. Больше ни слова, даже бессмысленного.</p><p>— Спасибо.</p><p>Набрав в лёгкие побольше воздуха, будто у него сейчас начнётся кислородное голодание от грудной тянущей боли и от не игнорирующего его Саймона, Маркус положил тому руку на плечо, крепко сжав. Убирать её не хотелось, да и сам Саймон вроде не возражал. Он стоял, не шелохнувшись и всё ещё не разорвав зрительный контакт, с чуть приоткрытым ртом и неуместным удивлением всматриваясь в разноцветные глаза. Как-то, немного перебрав на дружеской попойке, он обмолвился Норт, что со времён медицинской школы и курса по офтальмологии мечтал встретить человека с полной гетерохромией. Естественно, эта занимательная информация очень быстро дошла до Маркуса и не прошла мимо, надолго засев в голове. Впервые в жизни его не взбесила заинтересованность другого человека этой чертой его внешности, которую каждый первый считал оригинальным подметить.</p><p>— Ох, — внезапно огрызнулась на них Норт, прерывая момент. — Снимите комнату.</p><p>Саймон тут же отвернулся, пристыженно опустив взгляд и закусив губу. Дышал он немного рвано, и Маркус готов был поклясться, что, когда он убрал руку с его плеча, специально соскользнув по спине, Саймон покраснел и взволнованно вздохнул.</p><p>Чёртово воображение. Чем дальше его увлечённость прогрессировала, тем больше ответных реакций он замечал. Обычный эффект подтверждения, не более.</p><p>Сжав губы, Маркус отвёл взгляд от обвившего себя руками в защитном жесте Саймона, переведя его на Норт. Слова, которые Саймон услышал из уст бредившего от боли человека, были одновременно туманны и невероятно точны. Пожалуй, они были самой достоверной информацией за последнее время, ведь сознание человека, чье существование сузилось до пожирающей его в агонии боли, держалось за эти слова, потому что они казались ему самыми важными на свете. Он говорил не о том, как он хочет жить, не о семье, не о любимой девушке или парне, не о родителях, он говорил об одном единственном человеке из целой банды, и это поддерживало в нём остатки разума. Он пытался донести что-то важное до Саймона, и «крот» мог знать, что именно, но он молчал.</p><p>Маркусу не хотелось отдавать этот приказ, в особенности делать это при <em>нём</em>, но нужно было решаться. Кровь иерихонцев, если Маркус продолжит бездействовать, будет на его руках, и у этого исхода гораздо больший процент вероятности, чем у того, что он, наоборот, загубит их своими действиями. Никакой <span class="fictale-note">«Бог из машины»<span class="small">[1]</span></span> не спустится, чтобы благосклонно разрулить все их проблемы, а Джош не переубедит целый город. Маркусу стоило начинать что-то делать с той ситуацией, которую он сам заварил, а потом ухудшил.</p><p>— Веди их сюда.</p><p>Собственный голос показался Маркусу чужим. Часть его сознания надеялась, что этого на самом деле не было, но нет, он действительно произнёс эти слова вслух. Это было ясно по Саймону, который стал буравить взглядом пол ещё усерднее, и в изумлении уставившейся на него Норт.</p><p>— Ты уверен? — она переспрашивала с опаской, но, несомненно, была готова к решительным действиям. — Ты должен быть абсолютно уверен в этом, потому что обратного пути не будет.</p><p>— Веди. Их. Сюда. Живо.</p><p>Подобные вещи повторять ей больше одного раза не требовалось, и Маркус был этому рад. Задержав на мужчинах взгляд ещё на пару секунд, она кивнула и быстрой решительной походкой удалилась вглубь корабля. Ход был сделан.</p><p>Маркус покосился на Саймона. Тот стоял в прежней напряжённой позе, явно желая оказаться, где угодно, но только не здесь, однако уйти без разрешения капитана их тонущего корабля не смел.</p><p>— Не одобряешь? — тихо спросил его Маркус, не зная, на что на самом деле рассчитывал.</p><p>Саймон некоторое время медлил с ответом, будто подбирая нужные слова и уже было открыл рот, чтобы произнести их, но подняв глаза, отвлёкся на движение в коридоре, в котором совсем недавно исчезла Норт. Обычно спокойное выражение лица мгновенно сменилось на тревожное с примесью ужаса. Сжав челюсти плотнее, Маркус повернул голову в том же направлении и встретился со спокойным взглядом ярких синих глаз, смотревших на него из-под капюшона, который ничуть не скрывал изуродованного ножами, огнём и бог знает чем ещё лица. Они были людьми, но их внешность вызывала подсознательное отторжение, когда восприятие против воли стремительно скатывалось в холодные объятья <span class="fictale-note">«зловещей долины»<span class="small">[2]</span></span>.</p><p>Химеры. Мужчина и женщина, вырвавшиеся из плена маньяка Златко, пытавшего их годами и ставившего эксперименты, которым позавидовал бы сам доктор Менгеле. Он повредил не только тела людей, но и рассудок настолько, что они не помнили даже своих имён, только опыты. Они заглянули в эту бездну, и бездна ответила им взаимностью, сделав их в итоге профи в подобном. Маркус обещал им новую жизнь, лечение, а они притворились, что поверили, будто их ещё можно спасти. Он видел это по их лицам. Они знали, что в конце концов окажутся здесь, в этой ситуации, что ему понадобятся их услуги. Тем не менее, самым ужасным было не то, что Маркус всё-таки прибёг к их помощи, а то, что они были не против.</p><p>— Мисс Келли нам всё рассказала, — произнёс мужчина бесцветным голосом, обращаясь к лидеру «Иерихона».</p><p>— Где? — в той же манере уточнила женщина, стоявшая за его спиной.</p><p>Маркус кивнул в сторону каюты. Больше им ничего не требовалось. Они бесшумно проскользнули мимо Маркуса с Саймоном и исчезли за дверью, направившись прямиком к предполагаемому «кроту» Вайетта. Норт вместе с ними не вернулась. Она ценила их как оружие, которое была готова использовать без промедления, но встречаться с их работой лишний раз при этом желанием не горела.</p><p>Сверля металлическую дверь взглядом и предвещая длинную ночь, Маркус уже не надеялся на ответ, но Саймон всё же подал голос.</p><p>— Не важно, что одобряю или не одобряю я, Маркус. Важно, считаешь ли ты, что вот это, — он указал пальцем на дверь каюты, — тебя действительно куда-то приведёт, не сделав в процессе ещё одним Вайеттом.</p><p>— Я не Вайетт.</p><p>— Нет, — тихо согласился Саймон, зарываясь в свою безразмерную толстовку ещё глубже. — Пока нет. Но ты уже и не Маркус. По крайней мере не тот Маркус, за которым мы все последовали.</p><p>«Мы» ударило по ушам, но Маркус не подал виду. Саймон на некоторое время задержал взгляд на нём, затем развернулся, чтобы уйти, но Маркус затормозил его раньше, чем тот успел это сделать, схватив за локоть. Ему хотелось что-то сказать, чтобы восстановить доверие, но слова застряли в горле, когда он наткнулся на стену из усталого взгляда.</p><p>— Будь осторожен.</p><p>Маркуса не хватило на что-то большее, чем эта банальность, но Саймон слегка улыбнулся краем губ, нерешительно положив свою руку поверх вцепившейся в него ладони Маркуса, отчего тот сразу ослабил хватку.</p><p>— Ты тоже.</p><p>— Руперт тебя отвезёт.</p><p>— Я сам могу дойти.</p><p>— Можешь, но не сегодня, — твёрдо произнёс Маркус, но этого оказалось недостаточно. — Пожалуйста.</p><p>Саймон обречённо вздохнул, прикрыв глаза, будто проклиная себя за свою покорность, и слабо кивнул, выскользнув из-под пальцев Маркуса. Он наблюдал за удаляющейся спиной, пока та не скрылась в соседнем переходе, оставив его наедине с, возможно, самым ошибочным решением в его жизни, которое уже начало бить по его совести приглушёнными криками, доносящимися из-за створок многострадальной каюты.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>[1] «Бог из машины» - («Deus ex machina») - выражение, означающее неожиданную, нарочитую развязку той или иной ситуации, с привлечением внешнего, ранее не действовавшего в ней фактора. В античном театре выражение обозначало бога, появляющегося в развязке спектакля при помощи специальных механизмов (например, «спускающегося с небес») и решающего проблемы героев (с) Википедия</p><p>[2] Эффект зловещей долины - заключается в том, что любой объект, который выглядит как человек, но имеет какие-то отклонения во внешности или поведении, вызывает подсознательный страх или тревогу у людей-наблюдателей. Причина такого феномена не выяснена до сих пор и дискутировать на эту тему можно достаточно долго.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Cherchez la femme</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cherchez la femme - французское выражение, которое буквально означает «ищите женщину» и означает, что если мужчина ведёт себя необычно или мотивация его поступков неясна, причиной может быть его попытка скрыть незаконные отношения с женщиной, произвести впечатление или снискать расположение женщины. Стало крылатым благодаря роману Александра Дюма-отца «Могикане Парижа» 1854 года.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>2 ноября 03:17</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Коннор ещё десять минут назад достал бутылку вина из бара и поставил на стол, уставившись на неё пустым взглядом. Открывать не стал. Он свёл брови, сам не понимая, зачем это сделал. Алкоголь расслаблял и снимал напряжение, но больше ассоциировался с необдуманным и крайне нелогичным поведением, а также связанным с ним чувством неловкости и физической немощности поутру. Очень неприятные по мнению Коннора ощущения, поэтому он старался не пить даже тогда, когда был повод. Сейчас его не было. Была только непривычная подавленность, которая провоцировала его на огромное количество бесполезных и бессмысленных действий, а также порождала сбившую режим бессонницу.</p><p>Около недели назад Коннор переступил через себя и попытался обсудить это состояние, однако все три попытки окончились не тем, что ему было нужно. Аманда утверждала, что он поступил правильно, но от этой похвалы веяло холодом и желанием больше никогда не слышать подобных вопросов. Мать уверяла, что у него не было выбора и старалась избегать этой темы. Хлоя… Хлоя будто считала, что если она закроет глаза и притворится, что ничего не было, то оно исчезнет. Только ни Коннор, ни его нет-это-не-депрессия никуда не исчезали, из-за чего Хлоя продолжала ничего не замечать, кроме собственных дел и работы.</p><p>Тяжело вздохнув, он резким движением зашвырнул в мусорное ведро скомканный лист бумаги. «Мяч» угодил прямо в «кольцо», но тут же выпал, не сумев удержаться на созданной всего за пару часов горе таких же жертв скуки Коннора. С усилием вытянув затёкшие ноги и сцепив руки замком на животе, он запрокинул голову на спинку стула, уставившись в утопающий в темноте потолок. Шёл двадцатый день его вынужденной безработицы. Сидеть дома и ничего не делать оказалось мучительно тяжело, так что Коннор уже был готов на стену лезть от такого бесполезного существования. Он чувствовал себя не на своём месте. Это гнетущее состояние ещё усугублялось тем, что его освободившиеся время и ресурсы отбирали мысли о произошедшем, о котором он думать совсем не хотел, ведь эти размышления медленно порождали неуместные сомнения.</p><p>Он не мог никак определить, почему в нём возникло это тяжёлое ощущение неправильности. Он ведь просто выполнял свои обязанности, пытался быть полезным и нужным, поступать правильно, уважать начальство и исполнять его приказы, однако ему всё сильнее казалось, что что-то не так во всём этом и в нём самом. Будто произошедшее на крыше и его назначение медленно уничтожали то, что определяло его с семи лет, когда он выбрал путь полицейского. Хотелось заглушить это чувство, однако использовать для этих целей алкоголь значило подойти к решению проблемы с помощью деструктивного метода преодоления. Одиночное пьянство ничего не решит, а вот привести к бытовому алкоголизму может.</p><p>Стремительным движением Коннор встал, педантично поправив ворот домашнего халата, надетого поверх однотонной синей футболки и серых спортивных штанов. Не обращая внимания на игриво отбрасывающую свет настольной лампы стеклянную поверхность бутылки, он двинулся на балкон, бесшумно ступая босыми ногами по тёплому полу.</p><p>Двери в таких квартирах не скрипели, однако ему удалось за кажущееся бесконечным время заточения заставить нехитрый механизм начать выдавать тихие, но душераздирающие звуки. Скривившись при открытии и закрытии двери, Коннор тут же почувствовал, насколько не по погоде он одет. Окно застеклённого балкона оказалось открыто с прошлого посещения, поэтому ноябрьский бодрящий воздух тут же ударил его своим ледяным хлыстом, заставив укутаться в тонкий халат плотнее, а нагие стопы поставить друг на друга. Вообще, в Детройте в это время года не так холодно, чтобы трястись, стуча зубами и покрываясь мурашками от и до, но не на двадцать третьем этаже в три часа ночи.</p><p>Прислонившись затылком к холодной стене, Коннор задрал голову, попутно выискивая в кармане на ощупь пачку сигарет с зажигалкой. Город внизу заливался огнями, однако он старался не смотреть туда. У Коннора с детства сложились не очень хорошие отношения с высотой: как-то ему приснилось, что он падает с крыши небоскрёба, и это падение казалось бесконечным, а проснуться никак не получалось.</p><p>Первая затяжка, и по телу разлилась обманчивая эйфорическая лёгкость. Коннор усмехнулся и закрыл глаза. После «инцидента», как называла удачно-неудачные переговоры Аманда, он держался, наверное, дня два, и это тоже сводило его с ума. Иногда ему казалось, что он впадал в никотиновую зависимость гораздо легче, чем другие люди. После школы он не мог бросить около года, хотя выкурил всего несколько сигарет и те под строгим контролем, потому что никому не хотелось портить вечеринку блюющим под кустами от перекура школьником. В то время это была самая страшная его проблема.</p><p>Коннор с усилием потёр лоб. Сейчас его проблемы казались гораздо серьёзнее. Наряду с подавленностью и размышлениями об «инциденте» его беспокоила ещё одна вещь: внутреннее расследование. В этот отдел шли амбициозные люди, которые дотошно докапывались до каждой детали в желании выслужиться, поэтому обычно это был нудный и долгий процесс с кучей допросов, постоянными разбирательствами и административной работой как минимум на полгода. Если же вследствие твоих действий кто-то погиб или был причинён тяжёлый вред здоровью, то всё ухудшалось раз в десять. Коннор знал это не понаслышке. Когда он в прошлый раз попал под взор отдела внутренних расследований, он ещё служил в патруле. Последний месяц последнего года.</p><p>Поначалу вызов показался им с напарником не очень серьёзным. Их смена почти закончилась, и Купер настоял на том, чтобы вести машину, ведь Коннор занимался этим весь день. Протестовать против этого он не стал. К самому дому «с подозрительным шумом» они шли без особого напряжения, не ожидая никакой подставы, ведь район был обеспеченным и спокойным, и в нём сложно было наткнуться на идиота с пистолетом, но именно на него они и наткнулись.</p><p>Купер вышел со стороны водителя сразу на придомную лужайку и поэтому шёл впереди Коннора, так что, когда им навстречу выскочил наглотавшегося какой-то галлюциногенной наркоты вооружённый подросток, его подстрелили первым. Одним выстрелом ему прошибло лёгкое, а вторым разорвало бедренную артерию. Через минуту его уже не было. В тот момент Коннор подумал, что в подобных обстоятельствах, если бы он здесь и сейчас застрелил парня, то его бы в конечном итоге оправдали, однако решил не быть причиной второго трупа. Это была бы месть и не более того. Это было бы неправильно. Вместо этого Коннор подобрался к подростку и вырубил его тазером, попутно «отделавшись» сквозным ранением брюшной полости. Он никогда не забудет ни того, что он мог подойти к тому дому первым, ни в мгновение опустевшие глаза напарника, который всего несколько минут назад приглашал Коннора на воскресный ужин со своей семьёй, ни как прошла пуля через его собственное тело, оставив истекать кровью на полу.</p><p>Коннор никогда не думал, что кровь такая горячая и липкая. Коннор до этого ни разу не задумывался над тем, что ему будет так страшно умирать.</p><p>Место ранения пробрало фантомной болью, отчего Коннор поморщился и накрыл его рукой. Тот день сильно изменил его, и это разочаровывало, ведь он стал не так дееспособен, отважен и рационален, как раньше. Теперь он боялся умереть и, возможно, в этом крылась истина, почему он застрелил Клинтона. В тот раз он нашёл выход. В этот раз он просто не стал его искать, и из-за этого Коннор видел сомнение в самом себе, как компетентном способном полицейском, чьей задачей в качестве переговорщика было минимизировать потери, а не стать их причиной. Не было никакого тяжёлого выбора, как ему твердила Аманда, как не было и страха провала, на который он поначалу грешил. Был лишь иррациональный страх умереть от рук очередного идиота с пистолетом. Полицейский должен был уметь преодолевать подобное, а иначе ему было не место в полиции, и Коннор отказывался принимать мысль, что он из тех людей, кто не способен на это.</p><p>Однако сомневался Коннор не только в себе. Тогда расследование шло три мучительных месяца, потому что погиб офицер полиции, а парнишка чуть позднее едва не скончался в больнице от последствий разряда, ведь его сердце ослабло из-за наркотиков. Свидетель один — Коннор. Вопреки изначальному предположению следствие оказалось к нему не так благосклонно. Ему задавали множество вопросов, в конце дойдя до обвинения в легкомысленном отношении к обязанностям в их с Купером паре, вследствие которого тот расслабился и был смертельно ранен.</p><p>Они почти в лоб сказали, что Коннор был виновен в смерти напарника. Его спас только шеф его участка, назвав эти обвинения нонсенсом. Ему объявили выговор без занесения в личное дело и отправили в офис до конца жизни. Коннор знал, что в этом была замешана его мать, однако её воле в полиции никто не воспротивился, и это о многом говорило.</p><p>В этот раз почти сдавшийся Клинтон был застрелен якобы безоружным переговорщиком в непосредственной близости от малолетнего заложника и этому есть документальное подтверждение снимавших всё с вертолёта журналистов, но разбирательство заняло две недели и закончилось часовой цирковой комиссией, а также его повышением и освобождением от офисного рабства.</p><p>Коннор не понимал, как такое могло произойти. Конечно, он с облегчением вздохнул, когда всё закончилось. Никто бы не стал настаивать на продолжении процесса против себя самого, однако вся эта ситуация не казалась ему правильной. Ему нужна была чужая точка зрения на произошедшее. Ему нужен был человек, который бы посмотрел со стороны на всю картину целиком холодным незамутнённым взглядом и мог бы сделать более рациональный вывод, было ли это необходимо. Он бы однозначно ответил Коннору на вопрос, был ли тот прав, когда застрелил Клинтона. Однако никто, судя по всему, даже не собирался этого делать. У Коннора даже сложилось впечатление, будто этим делом вообще не занимались, потому что такое неоднозначное расследование просто не могло быть короче предыдущего. Всё это порождало сомнения в благочестивости системы не только в его отношении, но и в отношении всех остальных преступлений.</p><p>Коннор сделал последнюю затяжку, расфокусированным взглядом всматриваясь в горизонт. Тогда в сообщении Аманда написала, что всё уладит. Он подумал, что речь шла о предвзятости, с которой шло его первое внутреннее расследование, но теперь был не уверен. Могла ли она повлиять на полицию, чтобы они замяли дело, потому что Коннор был действительно виновен, но нужен на свободе в полиции?</p><p>Окурок отточенным механическим движением отправился в пепельницу. Задумавшись, он с усилием вдавил его в грязное от пепла стекло, медленно со смаком выдыхая клубящийся дым.</p><p>Наверное, всё-таки не могла. Если она посодействовала расследованию, значит, на то были причины, и она осознавала, что результат в конце концов был бы таким же. У неё просто не было времени его дожидаться. Тряхнув кудрявой головой, Коннор попытался прогнать неоправданные мысли о моральном облике женщины, давшей ему второй шанс. Он не был виноват, а она его не покрывала. Вот и всё, повторил себе Коннор, возвращаясь в дом. Вот и всё. Хватит об этом думать.</p><p>Квартира в мгновение окутала его кондиционерным сухим теплом, а ноги закололо, как только голые стопы коснулись подогреваемого пола. Закрыв балконную дверь, Коннор замер на пороге, опустив руки в просторные карманы халата. Он часто так подвисал, когда возвращался с перекура. Чем-то эта квартира была похожа на <em>ту квартиру</em>. Такая же просторная, практически с такой же планировкой и идеально чистая, будто риелтор ушёл всего пять минут назад. Даже мебель чем-то была похожа, что было неудивительно, ведь её во все новые фешенебельные дома поставляла одна контора.</p><p>Хлоя купила эту квартиру в одной из высотных новостроек около года назад и не стала ничего менять, оставив дизайнерское решение. Сама квартира ей не нравилась, однако она была презентабельна, что имело большое значение во время бессмысленных званых вечеров, которые, несмотря на все возражения Коннора, порой проходили у них дома. Если бы Хлоя начала вносить в неё изменения, которые нравились ей самой и отражали её сущность, то она потеряла бы весь свой баснословно дорогой лоск. В ней бы появились вещи с барахолок, несколько гирлянд и мебель из «ИКЕИ», которую Хлоя за что-то любила всем сердцем, и квартира стала бы уютной и простой. Как у обычных людей.</p><p>Коннору было всё равно, как выглядела эта квартира. Ему было не всё равно, как Хлоя её воспринимает и как её угнетает не нравящаяся ей обстановка. Для неё это было важно. Однако теперь это было для неё недоступной роскошью, так как она работала в престижной компании личной ассистенткой самого Элайджи Камски — великого изобретателя, программиста, инженера и главы компании «Киберлайф», занимающейся разработкой и созданием новейших протезов, систем защиты данных, имплантов, компьютерных сетей, нейросетей и бог знает чего ещё. Коннор давно не следил за его новейшими разработками, но слышал как многие нарекали его в шутку Тони Старком от реального мира, у которого в этом самом реальном мире враг был только один — Корпорация «Делос». Абсолютный конкурент по всем фронтам, зачем-то также выбравший центром своей дислокации Детройт. Их отличие было лишь в том, что «Делос», по словам его главы — Уильяма Делоса — помимо всего прочего занимался разработкой независимого и неотличного от человека искусственного интеллекта. Некоторые смеялись над этим, но всё равно краем глаза заинтересовано наблюдали. Оказавшийся в мире двух настолько крупных технологических акул Хлое теперь не по статусу было спать на продавленном старом диване, который на протяжении последних лет пятидесяти драли многочисленные кошки хозяйки, сдававшей им свою захламлённую двухкомнатную квартирку. Точно так же ей было не по статусу тащить в новую квартиру всякое милое, по её мнению, барахло, которое могло вызвать у гостей улыбки и сомнения в её серьёзности. По крайней мере, так решил Элайджа, который и сказал ей эту квартиру купить, перенеся все свои званые вечера к ним, потому что не любил видеть чужих людей у себя в доме.</p><p>Коннор помнил, как от этого дивана разило вековой затхлостью, с него свисал ворс и внутри скрипели пружины, но он нравился Хлое. Она говорила, что в нём много жизни. Гораздо больше, чем в этой новой стерильной квартире.</p><p>Наверное, когда она спросила его, стоит ли ей пойти наперекор воле босса, купить пару узорчатых пледов для гостиной и повесить больше магнитиков на холодильник, Коннору стоило ответить «если тебе хочется, и это сделает тебя счастливее — конечно», а не «Элайджа прав, это будет не очень презентабельно смотреться, когда сюда придут его гости». Он не увидел в этом никакой практической ценности и причины, из-за которых стоило бы рискнуть работой.</p><p>Отогрев стопы, Коннор прошёл чуть внутрь, пнув по дороге выпавший из корзины скомканный лист и затормозив у самого стола.</p><p>— Ты ещё не ложился или уже встал?</p><p>Нежный голос Хлои оглушил Коннора своей неожиданностью, заставив вздрогнуть. Он тихо выругался под её смешок и оперативно постарался закрыть собой стоявшую на столе бутылку.</p><p>— Не ложился. Я тебя разбудил?</p><p>— Нет, — с лёгкой улыбкой протянула Хлоя, подойдя к Коннору вплотную, и, запустив руку куда-то за его спину, выдвинула оттуда бутылку, вопросительно посмотрев на него.</p><p>В такие моменты она становилась похожа на обладающую определённым чувством юмора заботливую, но не скандальную строгую мамочку, застукавшую сына, когда тот чуть пьяным вернулся домой после уроков у друга. Особенно, когда выглядела так, как сейчас. В цветастом коротком халате и розовых пушистых домашних тапочках с мордами бегемотов, которые она носила несмотря на отапливаемый пол. Ей их в шутку подарила однокурсница по медицинской школе, когда Хлоя там училась. Потом её не взяли в резидентуру, и её к себе пригласил Элайджа, чтобы та не осталась без работы с Коннором на плечах. Коннора такие формулировки бесили, но он научился с годами относиться к этому с определённой долей фатализма, потому что Элайджа всегда любил над ним подшутить.</p><p>— Это не моё, — с самым своим наивным лицом ответил Коннор.</p><p>Хлоя в ответ сощурила глаза, как это любил делать сам Коннор и неверующе покачала головой.</p><p>— Подбросили? — с чувством спросила она, одним плавным движением скинув длинные пшеничные пряди с плеча на спину и оперевшись рукой о рядом стоящий стул.</p><p>— Конечно. Кто-то пытается как можно дольше продержать меня под домашним арестом, — отрапортовал Коннор, но на последнем слове всё же чуть улыбнулся уголком губ, а затем потянулся к Хлое за поцелуем, однако та еле заметно увернулась, взяла бутылку за горлышко и отнесла обратно в бар.</p><p>— Чтобы, когда я вернулась, она всё ещё была там, — назидательно сказала она Коннору и растворилась в ванной.</p><p>Коннор тупо кивнул в ответ уже не видящей его Хлое, а застывшая в мгновение улыбка превратилась в грустную ухмылку. Он чувствовал, что она ускользала из его рук, но был не в силах понять, почему. Наверное, он что-то сделал не так или не сделал вовсе, однако никак не мог определить, что именно. Коннор не верил, что дело было в пледах и магнитиках, ведь это был просто интерьер. Да и сама Хлоя достаточно взрослый и самостоятельный человек, чтобы сказать словами, что ей необходимо изменение квартиры и сделать то, что она сама считала нужным, а не отдаляться без объяснения причины, особенно, если это была такая мелочь.</p><p>Коннор даже не осознал, когда это произошло. Просто в какой-то момент, ещё за два месяца до «инцидента», он поймал на себе её задумчивый анализирующий взгляд, каким она на него никогда раньше не смотрела. Затем она начала его избегать, искать отговорки, чтобы не ходить никуда или даже, чтобы Коннор к ней не прикасался. Когда он начинал целовать её, лежа в постели, она всё чаще отмахивалась, говоря, что у неё нет настроения на секс или что она устала, а в те ночи, когда она соглашалась, у Коннора создавалось впечатление, словно она себя заставляет и по окончании не чувствует удовлетворения. В итоге он перестал добиваться от неё ответа, сразу заваливаясь спать на другой половине кровати. Хлою это устраивало. Коннора — нет, но обсуждение чувств и эмоций никогда не было его сильной стороной.</p><p>Когда их романтический ужин, на котором Коннор всё же собрался с силами, чтобы всё выяснить, отменился из-за Аманды, он думал и немного надеялся, возвращаясь домой, что застанет Хлою обиженной на него, но она вроде была даже довольна, что всё накрылось. Она поинтересовалась, как он, а на его фразу «я убил человека», ответила кратким и ёмким «оу».</p><p>Если бы Коннора спросили, было ли в его жизни слово, которое звучало, как контрольный в голову, он бы назвал это «оу». Она не знала, что делать с этой информацией. Она не знала, что делать с ним. Поэтому она ещё больше закрылась, полностью погрузившись в работу и предоставив Коннора самому себе и его мыслям, а он уже даже не стал стараться занять её внимание. Хлое не было интересно, что Аманде от него нужно, ей не было дела ни до расследования, которое начали против него, ни до расследования, которое он сам проводил на протяжении этих двадцати дней. Она лишь улыбалась своей очаровательной улыбкой, интересовалась ради галочки, как у него дела, вроде заботилась, чтобы он меньше курил, нормально спал и ел, мелькая у него перед глазами, словно прекрасный образ нимфы. Смотри, но не трогай.</p><p>Запахнув халат, Коннор сделал глубокий вдох-выдох и, сев за стол, положил на его гладкую деревянную поверхность свою глупую голову. Сон не шёл. Не открывая глаз и стараясь не думать ни о чем, он краем уха слышал, как Хлоя вышла из душа, пройдя мимо него в комнату и выйдя из неё через некоторое время с чемоданом. Коннор резко поднял на Хлою недоумённый взгляд. Она стояла, одетая в своё любимое чуть свободное синее платье и свитер, с собранными в высокий пучок волосами и что-то оживлённо печатала на телефоне, разнося по всей квартире звук ударяющихся о стекло экрана ногтей. Рядом с ней действительно стоял её чемодан для недельных поездок.</p><p>Коннор посмотрел на часы, убедившись в том, что сейчас действительно четыре часа утра, а затем опять на Хлою.</p><p>— Могу я узнать, что происходит?</p><p>Хлоя, чуть отклонившись в его сторону, дала понять, что она его услышала, но продолжила печатать сообщение, только спустя секунд тридцать переведя взгляд на Коннора.</p><p>— Я же говорила тебе, что сегодня мы с Элайджей улетаем в командировку в Лос-Анджелес. У него там встреча с несколькими спонсорами и важные переговоры.</p><p>— Не говорила.</p><p>— Уверена, что говорила, — беззаботно отозвалась Хлоя, но Коннор её всегда внимательно слушал и был уверен, что не говорила.</p><p>— Ночью? — уже почти безразлично поинтересовался он.</p><p>— Не понимаю, что тебя смущает.</p><p>— По ночам обычно летают либо те, у кого нет денег на дневные рейсы, либо те, кому срочно понадобился билет, но других уже не было в продаже. У Элайджи личный самолёт и подстраиваемый под него график встреч. Соответственно, он может улететь в любое комфортное для человека с нормальным режимом сна время, то есть — днём. Тем более разница с Лос-Анджелесом три часа в нашу пользу, — отчеканил свой вывод Коннор, всмотревшись в лицо Хлои, но оно осталось невозмутимо.</p><p>— Именно поэтому он хочет прилететь туда ночью, отоспаться и утром уже встретиться с ними. Не надо на меня так смотреть, будто ты меня анализируешь, Коннор. Это жутко.</p><p>Хлоя недовольно сморщила брови и, убрав телефон в сумочку, взяла чемодан за выдвижную ручку и покатила его к выходу.</p><p>— Всё, за мной приехал водитель. Буду через пять дней. Не скучай.</p><p>— Я на тебя по-обычному смотрю, — позже, чем стоило отозвался Коннор, вновь затормозив Хлою.</p><p>Она остановилась, одарив его на прощание долгим взглядом, какой бывает у людей, которые вроде хотят что-то объяснить, но после раздумий, стоит ли это затраченных сил, решают, что не стоит. Хлоя тоже так решила. Она неосознанно махнула рукой на него и, надев куртку с сапогами, вышла из квартиры, бросив еле слышное «пока». Коннор даже не стал ей предлагать свою помощь, потому что знал, что она откажется.</p><p>Звук хлопнувшей двери разнесся громогласным эхо по пустой во всех смыслах квартире. Коннор закрыл ладонями уставшие от напряжения глаза, после чего зарылся пальцами в растрёпанные тёмные кудри. Прежняя подавленность нарастала словно снежный ком. Ему нужна была работа. Осталось всего три дня, убеждал себя Коннор, всего три и в понедельник он сможет наконец-то выйти на работу в новый отдел.</p><p>Коннор резко встал. Бодрым шагом он сначала направился в кухню, где поставил вариться кофе, а затем в их с Хлоей спальню за папкой, которую собирал всё последнее время. Он кинул её на стол, отойдя на почтительное расстояние, словно археолог перед древней реликвией. Сосредоточенно поглощая сварившийся кофе, он в сотый раз провёл взглядом по слегка оцарапанному пластику обложки и торчащим изнутри листкам.</p><p>Папка по «Иерихону» и немного по Вайетту. Аманда назначила к нему свою личную помощницу Долорес, когда узнала, что он хочет к первому рабочему дню уже собрать всю информацию, которую только сможет нарыть через сводки новостей, криминальную хронику, информаторов, оставшихся с давних времён, а также коллег, не отправивших его в чёрный список после внутреннего расследования. Всё, что он не мог достать, доставала Долорес или это оставалось на потом, когда у Коннора вновь появится свой личный доступ в полицейскую базу данных.</p><p>Коннор одним глотком допил кофе, отправив кружку в раковину, и сел за стол. Лучше уж он в миллионный раз сядет и изучит каждую деталь в этой папке, чтобы быть полностью готовым к расследованию, чем будет сидеть тут и упиваться своими депрессивными мыслями по поводу Хлои и Аманды. Когда-нибудь женщины сведут его в могилу, но не сегодня.</p><p>Первым листом шла проанализированная и выписанная Коннором от руки информация на «Иерихон» и Вайетта. Ничего конкретного. Обычно, когда дело касалось группировок, было известно время их появления и становления, а также из чего они вытекали, часто — главарь этой группировки и его приближённые лица. Они то садились в тюрьму, то выходили на свободу, то устраивали перестрелки между собой и полицией и снова садились, если не умирали от пуль или передоза. Этот круговорот организованной и не очень преступности был вечен.</p><p>Тут же было пусто. Вайетт развернулся в городе после падения группировки Эль-Лазо примерно три года назад, забрав у него практически весь бизнес, который тот имел: клубы, азартные дома, дилеров, крышевание от банд помельче, контрабанду через границу в Канаду, контрафакт, угонщиков, поставщиков, сутенёров на вольных хлебах и пару закрытых борделей. Это была единственная более-менее точная информация, всё остальное лишь слухи, домыслы и никаких фактов. Никто не знал ни как Вайетт выглядит, ни сколько ему лет, мужчина это или женщина, настоящее ли это вообще имя, кто его приближённые и доверенные лица, сколько конкретно жертв было за всё это время, были ли они до этого и правда ли, что он появился лишь три года назад.</p><p>Он надзирал за городом, держа его тёмную сторону в ежовых рукавицах и словно Инквизиция проходил огненной волной по тем, кто не соблюдал его законы. Например, было подозрение, что сгоревшее поместье на границе Детройта, принадлежавшее поставщику наркотиков Златко Андронникову, было уничтожено по его приказу. С наркотиками у Вайетта не было никаких проблем, но ходили слухи, что Златко приторговывал людьми, включая детей. На некоторых даже ставил жуткие эксперименты и пытал до потери памяти. Такого Вайетт явно не позволял и сдерживал Златко, пока всё его внимание не занял «Иерихон».</p><p>Коннор обнаружил взаимосвязь между ними. Чем больше и дальше распространялся «Иерихон», забирая у Вайетта по крупице его бизнеса и территорий; чем больше хаоса он сеял в стройных рядах его отлаженной системы, тем больше мелких преступников или одиночек вылезало наружу, чувствуя слабость нависавшего над ними Дамокловым мечом Вайетта. Участились погромы, грабежи, изнасилования, убийства, перестрелки между мелкими уличными бандами и многое другое. Город начинало лихорадить.</p><p>Изучая всё это, Коннор убеждался в словах Аманды, что им в первую очередь надо было взять «Иерихон», потому что он занозой сидел в теле города, воспаляя всё вокруг себя, но он не понимал, почему он не может так же заниматься Вайеттом, ведь их дела были тесно переплетены. Аманда не давала этого делать. Она перекрыла ему кислород по этой части, как только обнаружила, что он роет и в этом направлении. Это было странно, но в то же время Коннор понимал её мотивы. Аманда убеждала его, что Вайетт слишком крупная рыба и им итак занимается очень много людей, а вот «Иерихон» может вычислить только живой ум, способный тайно и продуктивно работать в одиночку. Такой, как у него. Коннор подумал бы, что это лесть, если бы это сказала не Аманда Стерн.</p><p>С самим «Иерихоном» дела обстояли и проще, и сложнее одновременно. Опять же было непонятно, откуда и когда взялся, сколько их, кто входит, где дислоцируются, что есть «Иерихон» в их понимании, потому что просто так такие названия из памяти не всплывают, когда тебе нужно как-то назвать банду. Они напали на Вайетта в начале лета уже будучи в расцвете сил и во всеоружии, будто заранее готовились именно к этому, однако было непонятно, откуда они получили свой стартовый капитал. Со временем бизнес только разросся за счёт украденного у Вайетта, но точно, чем «Иерихон» занимался узнать не представлялось возможным, потому что не были известны все точки самого Вайетта. Замкнутый круг. И никто из схваченных полицией исполнителей ничего не рассказывал. Пара пособников Вайетта даже покончила с собой, чтобы не заговорить.</p><p>Однако это не относилось ни к простому, ни сложному. Лишь затруднительному. Коннору не нравился Вайетт, потому что несмотря на поддерживание жизнедеятельности города за счёт сдерживания криминала, он оставался преступником, который жёг людей и одного этого было достаточно, потому что самосуд — это не выход.</p><p>Преступником был и лидер «Иерихона». Хоть большая часть их заработка была неизвестна, но на пожарищах, устроенных Вайеттом на иерихонских складах и точках, находили остатки оружия, контрабанды, наркотиков, запчастей с украденных автомобилей и много чего другого.</p><p>Коннор перелистнул очередной лист, протерев уставшие глаза и тупо уставившись на фотографии. Если о Вайетте не было известно ничего, то по «Иерихону» имелись имена его глав: Маркус и Норт. Просто Маркус, Норт Келли и их случайно выловленные людьми Аманды лица в толпе. Точнее, только лицо Норт. Фотография была не высший сорт, но на ней различалась высокая женщина с длинной рыжей косой, большими глазами и мягкими чертами лица, которые казались жёстче от выражения застывшего недовольства. Коннор готов был признать, что она красива. А ещё чуть больше года назад, судя по словам одного из его бывших коллег, она убила мужчину, но адвокат Джош Сойерс добился снятия обвинений вследствие самообороны. Коннор закрепил мысленную заметку проверить все дела, которые он вёл, ведь среди них могли быть и другие иерихонцы.</p><p>Единственная фотография Маркуса же была размыта и достоверно опознать на ней лицо не представлялось возможным. Можно было различить только смуглую кожу, примерные черты лица с хмуро сведёнными бровями, бритую почти налысо голову и чуть заострённую форму ушей. Нижняя же часть лица вообще была скрыта высоким воротом пальто. Это всё, что на него было. Больше, чем на Вайетта, но меньше, чем хотелось бы.</p><p>Опознать его так никому и не удалось, как и сделать вторую фотографию, настолько хорошо он уходил от слежки и не светился перед камерами. Коннор долго недоумевал из-за неспособности полиции целого города узнать личность одного человека, пока не начал видеть в этой смутной тёмной фотографии знакомые черты и отчасти опасаться, что его всё-таки опознают.</p><p>Коннор в сотый раз, несмотря на уже ощутимую от напряжения боль в глазах всмотрелся в лицо человека на фото, но это не помогало. Вытянув руки с папкой перед собой, он положил голову на стол и легко ударился ею несколько раз о деревянную поверхность. Ему не хотелось делать поспешных выводов, потому что, изо дня в день буравя взглядом злосчастное изображение, его мозг мог сам себе внушить, что Коннор узнает этого человека. Тем не менее некая интуитивная уверенность, что это Маркус Манфред росла, настойчиво прогоняя всякие сомнения. И вот это как раз было тем самым серьёзным осложнением ситуации.</p><p>Обычно Коннор улавливал тот момент, когда реальность замещалась сном, но в этот раз он это понял только вновь оказавшись в той злосчастной квартире напротив трупа менее везучего однофамильца по имени Энтони. Мужчина в форме патрульного лежал на боку, облокотив голову на вытянутую руку, а вторую подогнув под себя, будто спал, однако кожа его посерела, а кровь застыла еле различимыми пятнами на тёмной одежде и уже свернувшейся красной массой на кухонном полу. Коннор усилием воли подавил воспоминание о Купере и мысли о том, что он тогда мог быть на его месте, а затем осторожно потянулся за упавшим под стол пистолетом полицейского. На террасе его уже ждали.</p><p>Плавно отодвинув прозрачную дверь, Коннор вышел на просторную площадку, пойдя навстречу тёмному силуэту у края крыши. Этот момент часто снился ему в последнее время и каждый раз имел разные концовки, будто Коннор и в подсознании прокручивал их, ища упущенный оптимальный шанс, однако в этот раз его ждал явно не Клинтон.</p><p>Он подошёл совсем близко. До неясной тени оставалось буквально метра полтора, когда Коннор скорее догадался, чем однозначно понял, кто это был.</p><p>— Маркус?</p><p>— Привет, Стенфорд, — с лёгкой усмешкой произнесла тень и повернулась к Коннору лицом.</p><p>Тот тут же вскинул пистолет, обозначая расстояние между ними, но Маркус даже не намеревался сдвинуться с места. Он лишь убрал руки за спину, склонив голову к левому плечу, и, чуть искривив губы в усмешке, внимательно наблюдал за ним. Голубой и зелёный глаза буквально горели в темноте.</p><p>— Поздравляю, ты нашёл меня, — вновь заговорил Маркус и его уверенный, густой и текучий, словно мёд голос доносился до Коннора будто из-под воды, заставляя прислушиваться. — И что ты будешь делать дальше? Сдашь меня Аманде? Подвергнешь мою семью опасности?</p><p>— Аманда не представляет опасности. Она законный представитель власти Детройта, а ты стал преступником.</p><p>Маркус усмехнулся и сделал шаг вперёд, заставив Коннора отступить.</p><p>— Ты сам не веришь в то, что говоришь.</p><p>— Очень даже верю. Твои отец и брат не пострадают, а вот тебя в скором времени ждет очень тесная камера и чёткий распорядок дня.</p><p>— Значит, тебя не одолевают сомнения? Тебе не кажется, что она действует незаконными методами? Коннор, — он сделал ещё один широкий шаг вперёд, отчего дуло пистолета упёрлось ему прямо в грудь. — Ты же знаешь меня.</p><p>— Когда-то знал, — тихо откликнулся Коннор, опустив пистолет. — Но сейчас то, что ты делаешь, заставляет сомневаться в твоём нежелании становится одним из тех, кого ты сам хотел убрать с улиц.</p><p>— Это ты хотел убрать их с улиц, а я был уверен, что это невозможно.</p><p>— То есть, если не можешь остановить безумие, возглавь его? Ты ведь в курсе, чья это логика.</p><p>— Ну так застрели меня. Очисть этот город. Как Вайетт.</p><p>Коннор неосознанно чуть отступил назад, скривившись, а Маркус в ответ подался вперёд.</p><p>— В чём дело, Коннор? — с издёвкой спросил он. — Ты боишься? Ты уже однажды убил человека на этой самой крыше. Вынес ему смертельный приговор без суда и следствия. Что же тебя останавливает сейчас? Наш выпускной?</p><p>— Я этого не хотел.</p><p>— Чего именно ты не хотел? Выпускного или убивать?</p><p>— Превышать полномочия.</p><p>— А какая разница, если тебе дали выйти сухим из воды, а самому тебе на самом деле всё равно? Задумайся, Коннор, тебе ведь плевать на Клинтона так же, как плевать на всех, кто тебя окружает, включая Хлою. Никто из нас на самом деле не имеет значения, а ты сам готов пойти по головам ради достижения цели, какой бы низкой она не была. Прими эту мысль и скинь с плеч белое пальто, оно тебе не идёт.</p><p>Холод прошёлся по внутренностям Коннора, отчего он вновь вскинул руку с пистолетом в направлении Маркуса, но пистолета в ней не оказалось. В ответ Маркус лишь тихо мелодично рассмеялся.</p><p>— Что за…</p><p>— Мёртвым не положено оружие, Коннор, ты разве не знал?</p><p>— Я не… я не мёртв.</p><p>— Разве?</p><p>Он недоумённо посмотрел на Маркуса, а тот, вскинув брови, взглядом обратил его внимание куда-то за спину. Всё нутро стянуло, но Коннор всё-таки развернулся. На полу террасы в окровавленной форме патрульного, положив голову на руку, будто спит, лежал он сам. Дрожь пробила всё его тело, шрам заныл, а в коленях появилась слабость, но всё же он не упал. Отрицательно мотая головой и чувствуя как в ушах пульсирует кровь, Коннор отступил на несколько шагов от собственного трупа, в конце концов резко развернувшись обратно к Маркусу, но вместо его разноцветных глаз встретился с дулом пистолета в руках темнокожей женщины в белых просторных одеждах и непроницаемым холодным лицом.</p><p>— Аманда? — обескуражено спросил Коннор, в мгновение поняв, что пропасть теперь за его спиной, и это он стоит на краю крыши, с усилием балансируя, чтобы не упасть в бездну под ногами.</p><p>— Ты провалил задание, Коннор, а я ведь так на тебя рассчитывала, — с потрясающе сыгранным сожалением произнесла она, нахмурив брови. — Какая жалость.</p><p>— Аманда, нет!</p><p>Коннор не успел сделать и шага по направлению к женщине, прежде чем пуля с громким хлопком прошибла его лоб, заставив вздрогнуть. Он подскочил, схватившись за голову, но ощутил на коже лишь капли пота. Остервенело дыша, Коннор убрал руки от лица, зарывшись пальцами в мокрые пряди на голове и пытаясь понять, где находится.</p><p>Знакомая стерильность быстро напомнила ему о квартире Хлои. Коннор тяжело вздохнул. Всего несколько часов назад он бы и подумать не мог, что созерцание этих стен может принести ему такое облегчение, но именно его он сейчас и испытывал. Прижав ладонь к груди, он ощутил, как быстро билось его сердце, а футболка прилипла к вспотевшему телу, покрывшись мокрыми пятнами. Коннор закрыл глаза, начав глубоко дышать в попытке успокоить бешеный ритм. Ему снился и Клинтон, и эта крыша в последнее время, но это всё были сны, порождённые его размышлениями, а в этот раз это был настоящий кошмар. Ему уже давно не снились кошмары и ему даже думать не хотелось над тем, что именно его мозг интерпретировал этими видениями.</p><p>Коннор откинулся на спинку стула, тут же дёрнувшись вновь и кинув взгляд в комнату, где лежал пистолет. Ему понабилась целая пара секунд, чтобы осознать, что это были не выстрелы, а обычный стук в дверь, который, скорее всего, его и разбудил.</p><p>— Да чтоб тебя, — прошептал он, поднимаясь со стула.</p><p>Только разогнувшись, Коннор понял, насколько у него всё затекло от такого удобного сна. С болью потянувшись и попытавшись в пути до входной двери как-то размять хотя бы спину, он практически привалился к её поверхности, пытаясь сосредоточить взгляд на человеке по ту сторону, однако в глазок было видно лишь копну длинных светлых волос. На секунду Коннор подумал о Хлое, но девушка за дверью была одета в чёрное пальто, а Хлоя уходила в тёмно-синей куртке. Коннору не хотелось сейчас ни с кем общаться. Тем не менее, потянув стреляющую болью шею, он всё-таки открыл замок, приоткрыв дверь.</p><p>— Да? — сипло поинтересовался он, тут же прочистив горло, потому что голос звучал как с бодуна. — Чем могу помочь?</p><p>Девушка подняла голову, отвлёкшись от телефона, и вопросительно посмотрела на него в ответ. Коннор не очень часто пересекался с ней, в основном общаясь по телефону, но, когда этого требовала ситуация, Долорес, которую Аманда направила ему в помощь, приходила к ним с Хлоей домой или они встречались в кафе или парке недалеко от дома.</p><p>— Прости, не узнал, — тут же поспешил извиниться перед ней Коннор, даже сумев выдавить из себя некое подобие улыбки, несмотря на отвратительное самочувствие. — Ты почему так рано?</p><p>— Сейчас два часа дня, — подметила она со всё ещё не опознанным Коннором лёгким южным акцентом, слегка улыбнувшись, а затем с заботой осмотрела его. — С тобой всё в порядке?</p><p>Чего у Долорес было не отнять, так это искренней заботы об окружающих. Она никогда не спрашивала о делах просто для того, чтобы спросить. Задавая этот вопрос, она всегда ожидала правдивого ответа, даже если он будет длинным и будет описывать все проблемы мира. Пока она была единственной, кто видел, что Коннор не совсем легко пережил инцидент с Клинтоном, но делиться с ней он пока опасался из-за её тесной связи с Амандой. Он побаивался, что та может счесть его непригодным, поэтому молчал и говорил, что у него всё прекрасно. Трудно было понять, верили ли в это Долорес с Амандой, но, судя по всему, раз это работало, последнюю это устраивало в любом случае.</p><p>Вообще Долорес была во всех смыслах привлекательным человеком. У неё были приятные мягкие черты лица, белая кожа с лёгким румянцем на щеках, высокие скулы, стройная фигура, чуть вьющиеся светлые волосы и яркие голубые глаза, да и по характеру она была очень милой девушкой, которая с первого взгляда производила впечатление крайне доброго, светлого и всегда готового выслушать человека. Полная противоположность Аманды. Сколько бы Коннор не уважал их достопочтенного мэра, приятной женщиной он бы её не назвал. Скорее пугающей и властной, улыбающейся незаметно углами губ только чтобы показать одобрение. Долорес же всегда чуть улыбалась, выражая оптимизм и доброжелательность.</p><p>— Я только проснулся, — сознался Коннор, приоткрывая дверь, чтобы Долорес могла войти внутрь.</p><p>— Ты хорошо спал? — сочувственно поинтересовалась она, плавно проскользнув в квартиру, а затем прислонила тыльную сторону кисти к его лбу, отчего Коннор неосознанно отшатнулся. — Ты выглядишь так, будто заболел. Точно всё нормально?</p><p>— Абсолютно.</p><p>Долорес неверующе осмотрела его с ног до головы, и только тут Коннор осознал, что встретил её в домашней мокрой от ночного пота футболке.</p><p>— Засиделся за материалами расследования и уснул за столом, — максимально беззаботно дополнил он, как бы невзначай запахнув полы халата и скрестив руки на груди. — У тебя что-то новенькое?</p><p>— Тебе надо больше отдыхать, Коннор, — всё же прокомментировала она его ночное бдение. — Нормально отдыхать. Нельзя так себя загонять.</p><p>— Я учту. Ну так…?</p><p>Долорес тяжело вздохнула, как раньше делала Хлоя, когда волновалась за него, но настаивать не стала.</p><p>— Да, есть кое-что, — ответила она, отвернувшись от Коннора и подойдя к столу, вынула из сумки небольшую папку. — Не думаю, что что-то крайне важное, но Аманда сказала тебе передать. Может, ты увидишь больше нас. Тут материалы по поджогу, произошедшему тридцатого октября и несколько новых фотографий. Ты позволишь сварить себе кофе, а то я с самого утра на ногах?</p><p>Развернув папку, Коннор рассеянно кивнул.</p><p>— Спасибо большое. Тебе сделать?</p><p>— Да, давай, спасибо, — на автомате ответил он, начав читать про поджог.</p><p>В очередной раз там нашли следы сгоревшей контрабанды и полыхнувшего оружия, что только усилило степень пожара, а также трупы шестерых человек, погибших в огненной агонии. Снова этот лабиринт на стене. Всё как обычно.</p><p>Не найдя ничего нового и потенциально интересного, Коннор отложил это на потом, принявшись рассматривать фотографии. Аманда наняла какого-то частного детектива, который действовал бы втайне от полиции, ведь были подозрения, что у «Иерихона» там были свои глаза и уши, а поймать кого-то из них в объектив было почти равносильно снимку единорога. Если бы их контакт слил бы им о слежке, они бы вообще на улицу могли перестать выходить. «Иерихон» итак явно закрылся ото всех, перестав прятать у себя всех подряд. С одной стороны, преступники теперь сидели в тюрьме, а не под их заботливым крылом, а с другой, исключалась возможность проникновения под прикрытием.</p><p>Коннор перелистывал их одну за другой в поисках единственного человека, однако поймать его опять не удалось. Только встречи посредников с другими посредниками, обгоревший парень из пожара, которого быстро увезли, и Норт Келли с какой-то девчонкой. Снимка с ней было три, но только на одном удалось рассмотреть девушку, которую Норт обнимала, а на другом кадре целовала. В этом поцелуе читалась нежность и забота, которую раньше он в Норт и её поступках не замечал. Эта девушка явно была для неё дорога.</p><p>— Ух ты, — вырвалось у Коннора.</p><p>— Что такое? — поинтересовалась бесшумно подошедшая к нему Долорес с двумя кружками кофе.</p><p>— Ничего особенного, — отмахнулся Коннор, но всё же всмотрелся в девушку на снимке.</p><p>Она выглядела миниатюрной и хрупкой, а мальчишеская короткая стрижка и свободная одежда только усиливала её сходство с парнем, однако женскую фигуру скрыть все эти тряпки всё равно не могли. Она выглядела абсолютно безобидно, но знакомо. Перебирая в памяти всех женщин, которых она ему напоминала, Коннор не заметил, как Долорес встала совсем вплотную к нему.</p><p>— Я тебе мешаю? — аккуратно поинтересовалась она, отступив на шаг, когда Коннор задумчиво посмотрел на неё сверху вниз.</p><p>— Нет, нет, конечно, нет, — уверил он в ответ, потреся перед собой фотографией. — У меня ощущение, что я её знаю.</p><p>Коннор резким движением ринулся к своей папке и прямо на весу начал листать её, в конце концов положив её перед собой раскрытой на написанном от руки досье с фотографией этой самой девушки. Единственное, её русые волосы были длинные и собраны в аккуратный пучок на затылке.</p><p>— Кара Валори? — переспросила Долорес, сосредоточено глянув на Коннора.</p><p>— В июне застрелила мужчину по имени Тодд Уильямс, у которого подрабатывала домработницей, и похитила его восьмилетнюю дочь Алису. Соседи подтвердили, что видели их выбегающими из дома, а до этого слышали выстрелы.</p><p>— В Детройте, к сожалению, происходит много убийств, особенно бытовых. Почему ты выделил именно её?</p><p>— Потому что после она исчезла. Полиция приступила к поискам на следующее же утро, рассылала ориентировки и на неё, и на ребёнка, но в ответ всё было пусто.</p><p>— И ты подумал, что она сбежала к «Иерихону».</p><p>— Предположил. Это место, оно как чёрная дыра. Оно всасывает их всех, и они либо выходят из него свободными людьми, либо остаются там навечно. Вот эти, — Коннор указал на нескольких посредников на других фотографиях, — они точно так же исчезли. Я выписывал все подобные дела за последний год.</p><p>— Как ты так быстро ориентируешься по одним лишь лицам, я не понимаю.</p><p>— Фотографическая память на лица. Когда была сделана эта фотография?</p><p>Долорес аккуратно забрала у него из рук снимок и, перевернув его, отдала обратно. Чёрным маркером там значился и адрес, и время, которые тут же вызвали у Коннора эйфорическое чувство поднятия адреналина в крови.</p><p>— Первое ноября, мотель? — озадаченно переспросил Коннор, ещё раз взглянув на фотографию. — Вчера?</p><p>— Что-то не так?</p><p>— Нет, наоборот. Всё так. Всё замечательно. Ты разве не понимаешь?</p><p>Долорес отрицательно замотала головой в ответ, но явно подхватила азартное возбуждение Коннора, с которым тот ухватился за эту ниточку.</p><p>— Эта женщина, Кара, дорога для Норт, это видно по тому, как они себя ведут, а Норт правая рука Маркуса, правильно? При этом её прячут не в «Иерихоне», а в дешёвом мотеле на окраине.</p><p>— Я всё равно…</p><p>— Тридцатого октября у них был пожар, и склад взорвался прямо перед подъездом к нему Норт, это есть на фотографиях, и сыщик это подтвердил. Она чуть не умерла, Долорес.</p><p>— Хочешь сказать, что эмоции взяли верх и, не сумев их сдержать, она нарушила какой-то внутренний запрет, не позволяющей ей видеть эту девушку?</p><p>— Именно. До этого Норт ни разу не виделась с Карой, но посмотри на них, — Коннор протянул Долорес фотографию. — Думаю, они прячут её там от Вайетта, ведь он уже сжёг семью как минимум одного иерихонца. Что если она была не одна? За последний месяц участились поджоги не только зданий, но и людей. Норт может прятать свою девушку от него, максимально далеко увезя её от логова «Иерихона», но чуть не умерев, она могла потерять контроль и оступиться. И теперь мы знаем, где она живёт, а значит, можем достать через неё Норт, «Иерихон» и Маркуса.</p><p>— Но ведь её могли уже увести оттуда и спрятать где-нибудь в другом месте.</p><p>— Это стоит выяснить, но не думаю. Они итак на грани, она могла и не рассказать Маркусу. Он стремится всё вокруг контролировать и явно подавляет всякие привязанности, чтобы его по ним не вычислили, а Норт импульсивный и не рассчитывающий последствий человек. Она могла понадеяться на удачу и ничего не рассказать о своём визите, потому что Маркусу такой поступок бы точно не понравился.</p><p>— Ты всё это понял, просто изучая дела? — с долей восхищения и подозрения аккуратно спросила Долорес.</p><p>— Да, — Коннор немного смущённо улыбнулся, кивнув в подтверждение. — Я немного умею составлять психологические портреты людей. Мы с братом в детстве любили описывать людей по поведению и внешности. Что-то вроде игры. Брали только тех, про кого можно было потом что-то узнать, чтобы понять, правы мы были или нет. И… не важно.</p><p>Он отмахнулся, дав понять, что не хочет об этом говорить. Долорес настаивать не стала, снова вернувшись к делам.</p><p>— Мы можем установить наблюдение за мотелем до понедельника. Там у тебя появятся официальные полномочия офицера полиции, и ты сможешь её задержать, чтобы…</p><p>— Нет, — решительно прервал её Коннор. — Я прекрасно знаю, как эта слежка будет выглядеть. Несколько абсолютно неподозрительных людей в кепках и очках, которых заметят где-то через час-полтора, если не раньше. Там точно есть какое-то наблюдение, поэтому Норт моментально дадут знать о них, и с Карой можно будет распрощаться.</p><p>— Будешь ждать до понедельника? Она же может уйти за это время, если она вообще всё ещё там.</p><p>— Этого я не говорил.</p><p>— Коннор, у тебя нет полномочий. Ты ничего пока не можешь с этим сделать, — живо запротестовала Долорес, стараясь уберечь Коннора от необдуманного поступка, за который на новом рабочем месте его точно не похвалят, а она была уверена, что ему сейчас в голову пришёл именно он.</p><p>Коннор же в ответ лишь склонил голову к плечу и ухмыльнулся.</p><p>— Так уж ничего.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Костёр для отличного парня Гая</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>4 ноября 21:23</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Маркус с усилием протёр уставшие от напряжения глаза и опять уставился в данные ему Норт записи. Он изо всех сил пытался на них сосредоточиться, но нужные мысли совсем не шли в голову, буквы превращались в сплошное чёрное месиво на бело-жёлтом от света лампы фоне, а внимание рассеивалось, из-за чего смысл написанного терялся буквально спустя пару секунд. Он уже не раз за последние десять минут ловил себя на перечитывании одного и того же фрагмента. Раньше он за пять минут проглатывал подобные отчёты по деятельности «Иерихона», мгновенно запоминая всю информацию, а сейчас даже не мог сказать, о чём он.</p><p>Маркус вновь обратился к написанному размашистым почерком Норт заголовку. Точно, пожар. Она составила список потерянного товара и оружия, а также вместе с Уолтером, их дотошным бухгалтером, подсчитала убыток. Судя по всему, большой.</p><p>— Маркус?</p><p>— Я читаю.</p><p>— Ты пытаешься читать, это не то же самое.</p><p>— Я читаю, Норт, — твёрдо повторил Маркус, пытаясь глазами найти отрывок, на котором остановился.</p><p>— Тут три страницы, а ты всё ещё <em>читаешь</em>, — передразнила его тон Норт, запрокинув ноги в тяжёлых бутсах на стол, — первую.</p><p>Маркус поднял на неё осуждающий взгляд, однако Норт и бровью не повела, продолжив смотреть на него в упор. На её лице застыло выражение понимания, что её другу сейчас не до бухгалтерии, поэтому нечего играть на несуществующую публику и изображать вовлечённость. Недовольно скривившись, Маркус тяжело вздохнул, признавая её правоту.</p><p>— Они предъявили претензии?</p><p>— Намекнули на компенсацию, но они мелкая банда, которая не хочет лишний раз лезть на рожон ради пары сгоревших в канун Хэллоуина ящиков. Видимо, выжидают, кто выиграет. Проиграем, нагнут оставшихся, чтобы самоутвердиться. Выиграем, заявят, что дерьмо случается. Пока сотрудничество с нами приостановлено.</p><p>— О, значит, кто-то ещё считает, что у нас есть шанс, — съязвил Маркус, разминая спину. — Я польщён.</p><p>— Он есть.</p><p>— Если я буду сидеть здесь и читать отчёты вместо того, чтобы заниматься делом, его нет.</p><p>Маркус сказал это резче, чем хотел, но Норт вроде не обиделась. Она лишь пожала плечами и, как только он откинулся на мягкую спинку стула, забрала лежащие перед ним листки, свернув их в трубочку и спрятав во внутреннем кармане куртки. Видимо, решила взять эту проблему на себя.</p><p>— И что ты собираешься делать? — поинтересовалась Норт, как ни в чём не бывало утащив со стола пачку чипсов, которыми Маркус перебивался последние несколько часов.</p><p>— Да, конечно, угощайся, — проворчал он в ответ на её действия. — Надо для начала проверить всё, что мы вытянули из Лоуренса и успокоить «Иерихон». Некоторые из наших… обеспокоены.</p><p>— Ну, мы отдали на пытки одного из них. Ты вроде ожидал, что такое может случиться.</p><p>— Лоуренс не один из них, — упрямо отозвался Маркус, решив не говорить, что это предсказание принадлежало Джошу, а не ему.</p><p>Норт лишь театрально закатила глаза.</p><p>— Хорошо, не один из них. Он предатель, сливавший инфу Вайетту, но всё же он жил среди них и тоже носил гордое звание иерихонца, сколько? Года два? Три? В отличие от нас он тут типа давно, и все его знают, а теперь после твоих вопросов на закрытой палубе его штопает доктор Ламберт.</p><p>— Я не понимаю, — взбеленился Маркус, строго глянув на неё. — Ты вроде была не против, а теперь отчитываешь меня? Он ведь действительно выдал Вайетту практически всё, что знал. Мы были правы. Из-за него могли пострадать все, кто живёт на этом корабле. Они должны это понимать.</p><p>Хрустнув чипсиной, Норт убрала ноги со стола, подавшись вперёд к Маркусу и положив ему руку на плечо.</p><p>— Милый, я не говорю, что я против, только обрисовываю ситуацию. Не нервничай.</p><p>— Найди кого-нибудь из «старожилов», которым все доверяют, и кто сможет донести до людей, что они могли пострадать из-за Лоуренса. Что он крыса и не может считаться одним из нас. И что у нас были неопровержимые доказательства его вины.</p><p>— Их не было.</p><p>— Ладно, заяви им в лоб, что мы тыкнули пальцем в небо и угадали! — не сдержав себя, прикрикнул на Норт Маркус, вскочив со стула и начав мерить каюту шагами. — Нам же бунта на корабле не хватает, правда?</p><p>— Я не… — начала было защищаться Норт, но наткнувшись на хмурый взгляд Маркуса умолкла.</p><p>Она сейчас походила на готового к атаке хищника. Все её мышцы напряглись, глаза смотрели исподлобья, не моргая, прямо на него. Пальцы вцепились в край стола и стула, а развернутое в пол оборота к Маркусу тело чуть наклонилось вперёд, будто готовясь к рывку.</p><p>Повисшее немой сценой напряжение между ними можно было ощутить физически, однако Маркус уверенно выдержал прямой взгляд. Он чувствовал, что ещё чуть-чуть и участившееся сердцебиение станет совсем некомфортным, но Норт сдалась первая, опустив взгляд в пол и расслабившись. Она секунду сжала руки в кулаки, что-то обдумывая, а Маркус позволил себе один глубокий вдох.</p><p>— Это должен быть ты, — чётко проговорила она, встав со стула, и, подойдя к Маркусу вплотную, положила ему на щёки свои прохладные изящные ладони. — Ты должен им это сказать, потому что они твои люди.</p><p>— Я знаю, но у меня нет настроения.</p><p>Ещё не закончив предложение, Маркус уже понял, что выразил своё нежелание говорить с людьми «Иерихона» неправильно, и Норт сейчас взорвется. Однако вопреки ожиданиям она согласно кивнула, хоть и можно было заметить её недовольно поджатые губы. Это было совсем не в её характере. Маркус уже хотел это подметить, но передумал в последний момент, потому что было крайне глупо нарываться на спор, которого удалось избежать. Вместо этого он нежно взял её за запястья и улыбнулся. Ей нравилась его улыбка, Маркус знал об этом и всегда пользовался своим преимуществом.</p><p>— Ну и говнюк, — улыбнувшись в ответ, проговорила Норт и, переложив руки ему на плечи, сцепила ладони в замок на его шее. — Это запрещённый прием.</p><p>— Поэтому и пользуюсь.</p><p>Норт как-то странно ухмыльнулась, опрокинув голову на свою вытянутую руку и задумавшись о чём-то своём. Её взгляд быстро расфокусировался, а мышцы лица расслабились.</p><p>Слишком тихая.</p><p>У Маркуса неприятно свело внутренности. Когда-то они встречались, и Норт действительно была влюблена в него, но затем романтический фокус Маркуса неожиданно переместился на Саймона и обманывать ни себя, ни Норт он не захотел. Ему сильно за это влетело, и она какое-то время злилась на него, недели две вообще не разговаривала с ними обоими, однако потом призналась, что ей в принципе не дались бы отношения с мужчиной после работы в борделе, поэтому всё нормально, и они могли бы остаться друзьями. Маркус, естественно, согласился, но окончательно поверил её словам только с появлением Кары. Норт её любила, однако вся эта ситуация с «романом» между ними могла сыграть злую шутку. Маркуса это беспокоило. Как тогда он не был способен ответить ей взаимностью, так и сейчас, а потерять ещё одного дорогого человека было выше его сил.</p><p>— Норт, — тихо позвал он, приобняв её за талию, — всё хорошо?</p><p>Норт тут же сосредоточила на нём взгляд, а её лицо приобрело привычное выражение полной уверенности и непоколебимости.</p><p>— Конечно. С чего вдруг может быть иначе?</p><p>— Ты выглядишь, не знаю, потерянной. У меня ощущение, что что-то не так.</p><p>— Меня просто всё заебало.</p><p>Глубоко вздохнув, она несколько раз кивнула в подтверждение своих слов. Наихудший из признаков. Маркус знал, что таким образом Норт обычно в первую очередь убеждала саму себя.</p><p>— Я задам странный вопрос? — осторожно поинтересовался Маркус, сразу же поймав на себе её недовольный взгляд. — Я должен…</p><p>— Нет, я в тебя не влюблена, — тут же отрезала она, так же, как и Маркус, плавно перенеся руки на его талию. — Не всё на свете зациклено на тебе.</p><p>— Какая жалость.</p><p>— Предлагаю Саймона, — мгновенно вернула она прежнюю тему разговора. — Он тут дольше, наверное, нас всех, и все иерихонцы без сомнения ему верят. Да и у тебя будет лишний повод с ним пообщаться. Может, наконец-то соберёшь яйца в кулак и завалишь его на лопатки.</p><p>Маркус грустно усмехнулся, следом проглотив вставший в горле ком.</p><p>— Саймон не будет этого делать. Да и никто не поверит, что человек, пять минут назад перевязывающий раны пленному, будет обвинять его во всех смертных грехах. В особенности, если это будет Саймон. Он же всех на свете оправдывает.</p><p>— Не понимаю, как ты мог запасть именно на него, — в сотый раз подряд завела старую песню Норт. — Столько народу вокруг тебя, который по тебе сохнет, а ты выбрал… <em>Саймона</em>.</p><p>Она каждый раз <em>так</em> произносила его имя, будто оно было именем нарицательным, олицетворяющим весь спектр её эмоций и перечень прилагательных, которыми она могла бы его охарактеризовать.</p><p>Обессиленно закатив глаза, Маркус возвёл их к небу, издав протяжный стон, который его отец как-то в шутку назвал стоном умирающего кита. С тех самых пор, как Норт узнала о Саймоне и прервала свою молчаливую обиду, она не переставала высказывать своё неодобрение этим влечением. Поначалу Маркус молчал. Ему даже было немного стыдно её упрекать и останавливать, ведь он её бросил из-за мужчины, с которым дальше пары ночных просмотров фильмов у него ничего ни разу не заходило и на взаимность не было ни одного намёка. Вот только в последние несколько месяцев ему уже изрядно надоело это слушать, да и с появлением Кары у него появилось моральное право высказывать своё недовольство её словами, чем Маркус несомненно пользовался. Однажды ему даже хватило глупости заявить, что это в ней говорит ревность, однако одного удара подушкой по лицу ему хватило, чтобы уяснить, что он неправ. С тех пор он высказывался, но с осторожностью.</p><p>Тем не мене, Норт ничего не имела против Саймона как такового. Она считала, что он просто-напросто Маркусу не подходил. По её мнению, он был скучным, слишком правильным, мягким, безвольным и слабохарактерным. Она не отрицала, что в нём были светлые с её точки зрения стороны, она даже называла его своим другом, но также она считала, что Саймон его ослабит. В связи с этим Маркуса не уставала поражать её жажда их свести. Иногда ему казалось, что Норт ратовала за эти отношения только чтобы побыстрее увидеть их неудачный исход, которым, по её мнению, всё однозначно должно было закончиться. Она хотела доказать, что была права, затем дать Маркусу ободряющую пощёчину и двинуть его дальше по пути вознесения «Иерихона» без ненужных мыслей о Саймоне и уж тем более без его влияния.</p><p>— Я уже сто раз говорил тебе, что мы не будем это обсуждать, — опустив голову и строго посмотрев на Норт, чётко отрезал Маркус.</p><p>— Я хочу сказать, что он не такой, как мы. Он не боец.</p><p>— Ты вообще хоть что-то о нём знаешь, чтобы заявлять такое?</p><p>— В том-то и дело. Я практически ничего о нём не знаю. Как и ты, хочу заметить, потому что он закрытый, холодный, пугливый…</p><p>— Норт, хватит, — устало проныл Маркус, на что она вновь положила ладони ему на щёки и поднесла его лицо к своему, проникновенно посмотрев в глаза.</p><p>— Я пытаюсь уберечь тебя от ошибки, идиот, но похоже ты только на ошибках учиться и можешь.</p><p>— Как и все люди. Все люди учатся на ошибках.</p><p>— Ты не все люди, ты лидер банды. Ты должен слушаться советов и учиться на чужих ошибках, а не…</p><p>Не дав Норт договорить, дверь в каюту со скрипом отворилась, ослепив их обоих достаточно ярким для этого светом.</p><p>— Маркус, — прогремел оттуда уверенный голос одного из парней, стороживших коридор и оповещавших обо всех посетителях, — ээээээ, извиняюсь?</p><p>Прозрев всего через пару секунд, Маркус увидел смущённо-испуганное лицо охранника, явно в мгновение осознавшего, что врываться без стука в кабинет начальника было не лучшей идеей, потому что его запросто можно было застать там в объятьях его девушки. И Маркусу было бы всё равно, ведь это и была их легенда, если бы рядом с ним не стояли не менее смущённые Джош с Саймоном.</p><p>Маркусу тут же захотелось скинуть с себя руки Норт и отпрянуть от неё, как от прокажённой, словно он был подростком, которого злобный отец застукал вместе с его дочерью, а затем долго биться головой о стену. Он понимал, как именно это всё сейчас выглядело. Все понимали.</p><p>Мысленно выругавшись, он всё-таки остался стоять, как стоял, краем глаза наблюдая за бледным лицом Саймона и тем, как тот до белых костяшек сжимал лямки рюкзака. Видимо, ему было до жути неудобно. Сама Норт восприняла это более чем спокойно.</p><p>— Помяни дурака — появится издалека, — проговорила она, пожалуй, слишком громко для образовавшейся тишины, потому что Маркус успел заметить, как Джош покачал на это головой, а Саймон спрятал взгляд. Каждый из них подумал про себя.</p><p>Скривившись от сиюминутной злости, Маркус её тут же обнял и, поцеловав в висок, прошептал на ухо.</p><p>— Не смей про него так говорить, Норт. Никогда.</p><p>— Не растает, — прошептала она в ответ и, чуть отстранившись, дополнила. — Я попрошу Люси.</p><p>— Отличный вариант.</p><p>Норт на это кивнула и, грациозно проскользнув мимо мужчин в проходе, скрылась в коридоре. Первым отмер Джош.</p><p>— Даже знать не хочу, — подняв руки ладонями к Маркусу, проговорил он, дав понять, что его не интересует ни эта ситуация, ни их дела с Люси.</p><p>Пройдя мимо Маркуса к старенькому дивану у стены, он вальяжно расстегнул пиджак, широко рассевшись и положив руку на мягкий подлокотник. Маркус проследил за ним взглядом, даже не заметив, как вслед за высокой фигурой Джоша в каюту проскользнула тень Саймона, аккуратно устроившаяся на втором подлокотнике в самом тёмном углу. Охранник же продолжал стоять в проходе и смотреть на своего босса. Опасливо скривившись, он чуть подался навстречу Маркусу, понизив голос до шёпота.</p><p>— Я уволен?</p><p>— Нет, но в следующий раз, будь добр, стучи.</p><p>— Если честно, не ожидали застать тебя на месте, — издалека начал Джош, обратив на Маркуса свой строгий прямой взгляд, как только охранник захлопнул дверь. — Уже поздно.</p><p>— Ближе к делу.</p><p>Джош сосредоточенно постучал пальцами по подлокотнику, подбирая слова. Видимо, он немало покопался в грязном белье «Иерихона» за эти дни, в очередной раз прокляв себя, что ввязался во всю эту нелегальную работу, тем не менее стараясь принимать всё с фатализмом и адвокатским хладнокровием.</p><p>— Всё, на самом деле, неплохо. Со складом и контрабандой нас не связали и вряд ли это сделают. То есть они догадываются, что это «Иерихон», но имён они раздобыть не смогли, а поскольку они уже несколько раз пытались идти этим путём, но у них ничего не вышло, то и копать они дальше не будут. В этом вопросе мы защищены.</p><p>— А в каком нет?</p><p>— К делу подключилась прокурор Старр. Она требует от полиции и комиссара результатов.</p><p>— И в чём новость? — удивлённо поинтересовался Маркус, скрестив руки на груди.</p><p>— В том, что несмотря на принадлежность к высшему эшелону власти Детройта и чаепития раз в месяц в резиденции мэра, она не сторонник Аманды Стерн, что значит… — он указал ладонью в сторону Маркуса, предлагая тому продолжить.</p><p>— Мы настраиваем против себя город.</p><p>— Именно. Я бы сказал «я же говорил», но это будет злорадством, а я не считаю его уместным в данной ситуации.</p><p>— По сути, ты только что это и сказал, — подколол его Маркус, отойдя к столу и оперевшись о него руками.</p><p>— Но ты, надеюсь, осознаешь, что и это не самое плохое? — пробасил Джош в спину Маркусу, заставив того сделать тяжёлый вздох и развернуться к гостям лицом.</p><p>— На нас летит астероид, который наконец-то сотрёт всё человечество с лица планеты, прекратив наши мучения? Я бы назвал это хорошей новостью.</p><p>Маркус не смог заставить себя сдержаться, чтобы не съязвить. Он не очень часто разговаривал таким образом, но эта манера ведения диалога, при которой каждые пять секунд от него требовалось отвечать на вопросы, чтобы получить хоть каплю информации, не подходила ни для этого разговора, ни для его самочувствия, ни для его настроения.</p><p>В этот раз Джош указал пальцем на Саймона, до этого момента недвижно сидящего и смотрящего пустым взглядом в пол. Внезапное внимание явно выбило его из колеи. Он на секунду замялся, открыв рот, и вопросительно посмотрел на Джоша, но не получил в ответ никакой подсказки.</p><p>Маркус возмущённо стрельнул глазами в Джоша. Ему не понравилось, что тот поставил Саймона в такое положение, однако тот никак не прореагировал на это действие.</p><p>— Люди шепчутся, — в конце концов тихо проговорил Саймон со своим усилившимся британским акцентом, который Маркус готов был слушать часами, но сейчас это свидетельствовало о нервозности, вызванной внезапным включением в диалог.</p><p>— Вот тут я уже скажу: я же говорил, — злорадно подчеркнул Джош.</p><p>— Я безумно рад, что ты был прав, Джош, но мы с Норт уже это обсудили и решаем проблему. Нет, не пытками. У тебя всё?</p><p>Джош вновь постучал пальцами по подлокотнику. Несколько раз кивнув, он встал, поправив и застегнув новенький пиджак.</p><p>— Если появится что-то новое, сообщу.</p><p>Кивнув на прощание Маркусу, он развернулся, чтобы уйти, но перед этим сделал шаг в сторону Саймона. Протянув руку, он участливо сжал его плечо в жесте поддержки, получив в ответ слабую улыбку и болезненно сморщенные брови с кивком. Маркус знал, что именно Саймон привёл Джоша на «Иерихон», и что они были давними друзьями, но этот жест буквально ударил его под дых. Джош знал что-то важное и личное о Саймоне, потому что тот дал ему нарушить информационную дистанцию. У Маркуса такого разрешения не было даже в лучшие времена. Это бессильная неспособность добиться от Саймона хотя бы крупицы доверия бесила его до немой дрожи и тянущей боли в груди.</p><p>— Так и будешь сидеть в тени? — достаточно грубо произнёс Маркус от внезапно обрушившихся на него комом обиды и злости, которые вымещать на Саймоне было несправедливо. Он не был ему ничем обязан, однако Маркусу не сразу удалось унять свои эмоции.</p><p>В ответ он всем телом ощутил вселенское нежелание Саймона покидать свой угол. Ему буквально пришлось перебороть себя, чтобы встать и всё-таки выйти на середину каюты, ведь ему сказали так сделать, и он только по одной ему известной причине считал, что не может ослушаться.</p><p>Маркус пытался научиться понимать его без слов, но у него так и не получилось. В вопросе сокрытия собственного состояния, эмоций и мыслей Саймон был словно чёртова «Энигма», вот только Маркус не был Аланом Тьюрингом. Всё, что он мог распознать — это фальшивость улыбки. Норт тоже её видела, и это была ещё одна её причина недолюбливать Саймона, потому что она считала, что за подобной иллюзией расположения к собеседнику всегда скрывают что-то воистину мерзкое. Саймон, как казалось Маркусу, действительно кое-что скрывал, но не то, что думала Норт. Кое-что смутно знакомое.</p><p>Он помнил, что подобные улыбки появлялись у детей в его детдоме после того, как их возвращали взявшие их семьи, которые только спустя время понимали, что им не справиться с засевшими в их маленьких головах злобой и страданием. Эти дети учились приспосабливаться и прятать боль за улыбками, чтобы следующие родители их не бросили. Некоторые даже пытались научить этому Маркуса, когда вернули уже его самого, но он и тогда был упрямым индивидуалистом, считающим, что он не будет притворяться ради тех, кому плевать на него настоящего. С такими убеждениями он бы так там и остался до совершеннолетия, если бы не Карл.</p><p>Маркус надеялся, что Саймон через такое не проходил, однако полностью отрицать возможность неблагополучного детства не мог. К тому же у него всё никак не получалось отделаться от мысли, что эта улыбка действительно была ненастоящая. Саймон не хотел улыбаться, но уже был не способен отделить себя от вросшей в его лицо маски.</p><p>Сейчас от этого взгляда и натянутой через силу улыбки хотелось кричать. Маркус так и не приобрёл суперсилу к чтению мыслей, даже бритая голова не помогла ему сродниться с профессором Ксавье в этом вопросе, однако это не мешало ему видеть общую картину. Картину того, что сейчас было что-то критически не так. Во взгляде Саймона будто было смирение, боль и разочарование, но не такое, как раньше, когда оно касалось Маркуса. Саймон будто был разочарован в себе, а буря, бушующая внутри него, стала настолько сильна, что маска трещала по швам, впервые за многие месяцы позволяя увидеть вырывающиеся из-под мощнейшего контроля подавленные чувства.</p><p>На это было действительно больно смотреть. Маркусу хотелось подойти и… он не знал, что сделать. Он никогда не был силён в утешениях, в особенности, когда не знал причины. Всё, что ему хотелось, чтобы в глазах Саймона появилась хоть оттенок настоящей положительной эмоции, однако он понятия не имел, какими методами этого можно добиться в сложившихся обстоятельствах. Ему нужно было для этого хотя бы знать, что скрывалось за сжатым Джошем плечом и его сочувствующим взглядом, но он прекрасно понимал, что ему ни за что не ответят.</p><p>— Всё хорошо? — всё же попытал удачу Маркус.</p><p>— Всё отлично.</p><p>Саймон ответил резко и быстро, улыбнувшись ещё шире.</p><p>В принципе, чего он ожидал? Саймон и раньше ему не раскрывался, с чего ему начинать это делать сейчас.</p><p>— Как Лоуренс? Ты ведь из-за него сюда пришёл.</p><p>— Нормально. В смысле, — Саймон замялся, с усилием сжав переносицу. — Твои… люди сильно его покалечили, но если вы не будете его больше трогать и дадите мне делать свою работу, то он выздоровеет. Физически.</p><p>В этих словах не было ни капли претензии, но Маркус всё равно отреагировал. Он не хотел, чтобы Саймон считал его абсолютным монстром. Хотя бы он должен был осознавать вину Лоуренса.</p><p>— Ты же понимаешь, что этого бы не было, если бы он нас не предал? Он первый перешёл черту.</p><p>— Первый, последний, — устало проворчал Саймон себе под нос. — Они угрожали его семье. У него жена и дочь, ты вообще уловил эту информацию?</p><p>— Он мог спрятать их здесь. Мог сказать мне или Норт, что кому-то из них угрожают, мы бы без вопросов их укрыли, но он этого не сделал. Это было…</p><p>— Не важно, — безразлично прервал его Саймон, подняв руку, и протянул Маркусу свёрнутый вчетверо листок. — Просто достань эти лекарства, они нужны ему.</p><p>— Не многовато для одного человека?</p><p>— Там отдельно список для остальных иерихонцев. Я решил всех обойти.</p><p>Маркус искренне поблагодарил его, взяв листок, и, раскрыв его, начал читать. Он ничего не понимал в этих названиях, некоторые даже прочитать с первого раза не мог, но ему хотелось потянуть время. Зачем, он тоже не понимал. Саймон знал, что Маркус далёк от медицины, поэтому всё это выглядело до странного глупо, и эта образовавшаяся неловкая тишина не вызвала бы его на откровенность. Момент был абсолютно не тот. Через секунд тридцать они всё равно попрощаются и в ближайшее время не увидятся.</p><p>— Ладно, достанем, — в конце концов произнёс Маркус, понимая, что бесполезно мучить друг друга бесцельным присутствием в одной комнате, однако подняв глаза на Саймона, заметил, что тот смотрел на него обеспокоенно и даже заинтересованно. — Что-то не так?</p><p>— Сейчас действительно уже поздно, — отведя взгляд, тихо подметил Саймон, будто не считал себя тем, кому позволено этим интересоваться. — Почему ты ещё не дома?</p><p>— Беспокоишься обо мне?</p><p>— Я беспокоюсь обо всех на этом корабле, — ушёл он от прямого ответа. — Это моя обязанность.</p><p>Маркус на пару мгновений замялся, отчего Саймон, похоже, опять почувствовал себя неловко.</p><p>— Я здесь живу. Там, — всё же ответил Маркус, указав на левую стену, в которой прямо рядом с диваном располагалась ещё одна тяжёлая дверь. — Я оборудовал в смежной каюте спальню. Теперь ты четвёртый человек, который знает об этом наверняка.</p><p>— Всего четвёртый?</p><p>Саймон слабо улыбнулся, поэтому то же позволил себе и Маркус.</p><p>— Я на это надеюсь.</p><p>— Знаешь, это похоже на паранойю.</p><p>— На фоне происходящего, я бы не сказал, что быть немного более осторожным плохо.</p><p>— Паранойя и осторожность — разные вещи. Ты вообще хорошо спишь? — поинтересовался Саймон, всмотревшись в лицо Маркуса, который позволил себе всего на секунду расслабиться. — Ты не очень хорошо выглядишь.</p><p>— Не сексуально?</p><p>Саймон смущённо улыбнулся, но ничего не ответил. Маркус чуть закусил губу, чтобы совсем не расплыться в улыбке от тёплой реакции, однако Саймон уже отвернулся и, скинув со спины рюкзак, полез в его недра, практически сразу протянув ему баночку с таблетками.</p><p>— Возьми, поможет от бессонницы.</p><p>— Что это?</p><p>— Лёгкое снотворное. Лишь поможет лучше засыпать, в коматозное состояние не введёт.</p><p>— У тебя действительно постоянно с собой целая аптечка? — подколол его Маркус, но на этот раз Саймон никак не среагировал. Он вновь выглядел так, будто больше всего на свете хотел уйти.</p><p>— Оно моё. Ношу с собой на случай, если вдруг останусь ночевать на «Иерихоне».</p><p>— А тебе…</p><p>— У меня ещё дома есть. Пока, Маркус.</p><p>Сказав это, Саймон на ходу развернулся и стремительно вылетел из каюты, оставив Маркуса наедине с ещё одной маленькой деталью его личности: ему нужно снотворное, чтобы спать.</p><p>Ударив несколько раз дном баночки о ладонь, Маркус всё же подавил в себе тревогу за Саймона и досаду от его недоверия, и вернулся за стол. Так же, как и Норт всего минут десять назад, он закинул ноги на его ровную поверхность и расслаблено откинулся на спинку кресла. Потянувшись за своими таблетками, Маркус, не глядя, принял их, засунув баночку обратно в карман. Закрыв глаза, он прислушался к «Иерихону». Где-то вдалеке, передаваемые через вибрации металла, звучали приглушённые шаги, по корпусу корабля бил ветер с дождём, умиротворенно раскачивая его на волнах, и это помогало сосредоточиться и успокоиться. Казалось, что корабль находился в полнейшей безопасности.</p><p>Идея принять следом подаренное снотворное и заснуть блаженным сном казалась соблазнительной. Маркус действительно плохо спал в последнее время, что не очень хорошо сказывалось на его самочувствии, здоровье и работоспособности, однако накатившее на него ощущение безопасности было обманчиво. Не существовало безопасности ни для кого и ни для чего, пока Вайетт был жив. Он играл с Маркусом в игру, правила которой тот никак не мог понять, поэтому сон казался преступной роскошью, на которую нельзя было тратить ни секунды. Нужно было возвращаться к работе.</p><p>Тревожное чувство утекающего сквозь пальцы времени вновь вернулось к Маркусу. Единственное, что действительно успокаивало — он не ошибся насчёт Лоуренса. Он даже думать не хотел, что было бы с «Иерихоном» и им самим, если бы тот оказался не виноват. Даже с Лоуренсом-предателем обстановка на корабле накалялась всё больше с каждым днём, а если бы он оказался невинной жертвой беспочвенных подозрений Маркуса, то вера в него могла бы сильно пошатнуться. Как и говорил, чёрт его дери, Джош, но только Маркус его не слушал. Наверное, Норт была права. Ему стоило начать учиться на чужих советах и ошибках, а не на своих.</p><p>Открыв глаза, Маркус задумчиво почесал бровь. Надо было собраться. Медленно спустив ноги со стола и размяв плечи с шеей, он достал чистый лист бумаги, взяв ручку. Ему всегда лучше думалось, когда он записывал или зарисовывал, да и их полицейскому информатору наглядная схема могла облегчить задачу.</p><p>В первую очередь стоило обдумать показания Лоуренса. С одной стороны, не было ничего более-менее ценного, что можно было бы использовать прямо сейчас, потому что половина информации никуда не годилась, а другую нужно было проверять. С другой — они теперь могли представить, кто именно был их врагом и какие именно места Лоуренс сдал. Ему нужно было отдать должное, почти ничего важного он не раскрыл.</p><p>Маркусу вообще становилось не по себе, когда он описывал внутреннюю кухню банды Вайетта. Они в принципе не были похожи на банду. Скорее на весьма обширную фанатичную группу психопатов, где каждый был способен на страшные вещи, а Вайетт был не столько их идейным лидером и наставником, сколько сдерживающим фактором, организующим и направляющим их злобу с жестокостью в нужное ему русло. При этом никто из них его не видел. Маркусу с самого начала их противостояния было известно, что его личность никому не была известна, но в это «никому» он никогда не записывал саму банду Вайетта. Одно дело — прятаться от других и сохранять инкогнито за пределами своих территорий, но совсем другое — быть чем-то абстрактным для своих же людей. Маркус сам ни раз сталкивался с необходимостью личного общения с иерихонцами, которым требовалось видеть или хотя бы знать лицо своего лидера, чтобы не терять в него веру и продолжать идти за ним. В это же время людям Вайетта этого не требовалось. Они могли беспрекословно следовать за безликим призраком. Кроме того, проведя немало времени в логове Вайетта, Лоуренс так и не смог понять, как он отдает приказы своим людям. Его главные последователи, которых Маркус изначально принял за простых шестёрок, словно сами знали, что им делать.</p><p>Маркус нарисовал посреди листа овал, в котором написал «Вайетт», а от него провёл шесть линий к другим овалам. Лоуренс говорил, что главных последователей было именно шестеро.</p><p>В первую очередь Маркус, естественно, спросил его о блондинке и возликовал, когда Лоуренс сказал, что блондинка у них действительно была. Он видел её мельком и не сумел разглядеть лица. Её звали Анжела, и за эту короткую встречу у него успело сложиться впечатление, что она одна из командующих, но далеко не главная.</p><p>Второго звали то ли Тодд, то ли Тедд, поэтому в один из овалов Маркус вписал оба имени сразу. Лоуренс описал его как исполнительного, с выдержкой и повадками военного, хоть он ему больше напомнил охотника за головами. Маркус не знал, по каким чертам можно изобличить охотника за головами, поэтому предпочёл поверить Лоуренсу на слово и написать, как есть.</p><p>Третьим был Крэд. С ним Лоуренс контактировал больше всего и, судя по всему, больше всего боялся, описывая его как цепного пса Вайетта с замашками садиста. Он вообще не скрывался, поэтому его лицо удалось хорошо рассмотреть. Он был с короткими кудрявыми волосами, среднего роста, слегка лопоухий, с зелёными светлыми глазами, толстой шеей, широким лбом и коренастым телосложением. Маркус всё это вписал, думая, что в принципе, не нулевая информация для их друга-полицейского, который наверняка сначала поворчит на такое описание, но обязательно поищет совпадения. Именно Крэд пришёл за семьей Лоуренса и вёл себя, будто делал это далеко не впервые, так что у него точно были какие-то приводы в прошлом.</p><p>Вместе с Крэдом пришла высокая молчаливая женщина с русыми вьющимися волосами, которая всё время стояла в отдалении. На её лицо была надета обычная белая маска с вырезанными узорами лабиринта. К ней не обращались, поэтому её имени он не знал, но производила она довольно жуткое впечатление.</p><p>Дальше шли рыбы крупнее. Что безымянная женщина, что Крэд слушались ещё двух человек, которые пришли вместе с ними. Первый — высокий белый мужчина лет сорока. Стоял самоуверенно, но в стороне, не проявляя особого интереса, будто просто наблюдал за происходящим, как за бесплатным развлечением. На нижней части лица был надет платок, а на голове шляпа, как в вестернах. Одежда неприметная и чёрная, но явно дорогая.</p><p>Последний был самым интригующим. Рост его трудно было оценить, потому что он постоянно сидел, однако Лоуренс ручался, что тот невысокий, худощавый, тоже весь в чёрном, но в самой простой одежде: спортивные штаны, перчатки, кроссовки, объёмная толстовка с капюшоном и тоже маска на лице, но на этот раз приметная, с изображённым на ней лицом улыбающегося усатого мужчины. Лоуренс говорил, что она какая-то знаменитая, но всё не мог вспомнить, чем. Он не говорил, но иногда жестами отдавал приказы Крэду. Причём, его Крэд слушался беспрекословно. Скорее всего, главный последователь.</p><p>Маркус назвал этих шестерых — Анжела, Охотник, Крэд, Молчунья, Шляпа и Маска.</p><p>Также Лоуренс назвал одно слово, которое явно было связано с Вайеттом, поэтому Маркус записал его прямо под его именем: Эскаланте. Анжела с Теддом-Тоддом ссылались на него и иногда называли так логово. Это было нечто важное.</p><p>Отложив ручку и скептически глянув на схему с описаниями, Маркус всё же сфотографировал её и кинул другу-копу, сделав акцент на Эскаланте, чтобы тот всё это пробил. Может, что-то из этого найдётся в закрытой базе Департамента, потому что интернет выводил его на разные города, а людей таким образом искать было более чем бесполезно. Ответное сообщение не заставило себя ждать и представляло из себя ровно то, что ожидал Маркус: ворчание и скорое согласие проверить.</p><p>Улыбнувшись экрану, Маркус отложил телефон, решив, что, возможно, ничего плохого действительно не произойдёт, если он позволит себе немного поспать, однако его тут же вернул в реальность вновь раздавшейся вибрацией телефон. Поборов желание сделать вид, что он ничего не заметил, он всё-таки открыл сообщение.</p><p>
  <em>«Дошла посылка?»</em>
</p><p><em>«Какая?»</em>, — озадаченно переспросил Маркус.</p><p><em>«Важная. Жди. Поймёшь, когда получишь. Отключаюсь»</em>.</p><p>— Да ладно, — устало прошипел Маркус, но всё же остался сидеть.</p><p>Ждать ему пришлось около получаса, и результат оправдал все возложенные на посылку ожидания. Распаковав коробку, Маркус был поражен, тем, что нашёл, особенно в сочетании со словами Лоуренса. Ведь как результат спустя всего минуты две после её доставки, он держал в руках ту самую усатую маску, причём обгоревшую, а вместе с ней записку.</p><p>
  <em>«Надеюсь, она скажет тебе больше, чем могла бы сказать нам, если бы от неё не приказали избавиться. Развлекайся и не свети ей. Улика всё-таки».</em>
</p><p>— Ну надо же, — восхищённо прошептал себе под нос Маркус, вертя её в руках, отчего на пальцах оставались следы копоти. Видимо, материал был очень огнеупорный, раз она пережила то пожарище.</p><p>Пройдясь пальцами по её неровной поверхности, Маркус поднёс её к лицу, посмотрев на свою каюту сквозь узкие отверстия для глаз. Ближе, чем сейчас, к Ваейтту он ещё ни разу не был, и от этого перехватывало дух. Он смотрел глазами его главного последователя. Того, у кого было то, чего не было у Маркуса — понимания. Он знал Вайетта, знал, что им движет, вполне возможно он был единственным, кто знал его лично, и сейчас Маркус находился на его месте. Дать ему эту маску было похоже на усмешку над его неспособностью проникнуть в голову и планы Вайетта.</p><p>Маркус перевел взгляд на пол, представив там своих людей, сидящих перед ним на коленях. Ему хотелось верить, что они не умоляли о пощаде перед смертью. Он бы не умолял. Не Вайетта уж точно.</p><p>Он смотрел, и смотрел, и смотрел, пока до него не дошло, что конкретно он упускает в этой ситуации: эта маска лежала на пожарище, то есть её сняли, прежде чем уйти. Задержав дыхание, Маркус плавно отвел её от лица, увидев, как лицо его человека, который давно умер от ожогов на руках у Саймона, в удивлении вытягивается. Он видел. Человек Вайетта точно снял её перед поджогом, и человек Маркуса это видел.</p><p>Маркус хмуро свёл брови, уставившись на маску. Её обладатель точно не был Вайеттом. Им просто не мог быть худощавый парнишка. Вполне возможно, что в тот момент на его месте была Анжела, отчего обгоревший и говорил о блондинке, подумав, что она всем заведует, но это было не так.</p><p>Тяжело вздохнув, Маркус опять покрутил маску в руке, поднеся к лампе, чтобы лучше рассмотреть. Он что-то упускал. Закатав рукава, он начал ковырять ногтями слой копоти. Ему не давала покоя неровность поверхности, скрывающаяся под чёрным слоем, и Маркус не прогадал. Спустя всего минуту он смог опознать, что именно там скрывалось: всё тот же выцарапанный рисунок лабиринта с надписью «свобода» над ним.</p><p>— Это бессмысленно, — в сердцах выпалил Маркус, положив маску на стол и с усилием протерев глаза.</p><p>Ни у парнишки Вайетта, ни у Анжелы не было ни малейшего смысла оставлять её на месте преступления. Она принадлежала главному последователю, была его частью, но её кинули там. У этого действия не было смысла, только если это не было знаком.</p><p>Маркус вновь посмотрел на маску, но в этот раз новым взглядом.</p><p>«Блондинка… она… она… это» переговорщик? Анжела передала сообщение? Может, сама маска и была сообщением, которое должно было дойти до Маркуса? Лоуренс сказал, что эта маска знаменитая, значит, он её где-то видел до этого. Конкретно эта же маска была сделана из огнеупорного материала, то есть, она должна была пережить пожар, попасть к полиции, но полиция ничего в ней не нашла бы и, скорее всего, избавилась от неё, как и от остальных улик по Вайетту, а затем…</p><p>По коже Маркуса прошла череда неприятных мурашек. Получалось, что Вайетт знал, что её передадут ему, то есть он знал об их человеке в полиции, и что он и раньше докладывал им об уликах, от которых избавлялись. Или они рассчитывали на обгоревшего парня, но тот по какой-то причине не забрал маску или получил больше увечий, чем они предполагали, поэтому и на словах не смог ничего передать. Теперь уже не узнаешь, как они планировали её доставить, но одно было точно: они рассчитывали, что Маркус её увидит.</p><p>Связаться с копом было уже нельзя, чтобы прояснить детали, да и он вряд ли ответил бы на интересующие Маркуса вопросы. Надо было у кого-то узнать, что это за маска.</p><p>Маркус легко провёл пальцами по корпусу телефона. У него был человек, которому можно было задать подобный вопрос, но не факт, что тот согласился бы на него ответить.</p><p>— Чёрт, возьми себя в руки, — сквозь зубы отчитал себя Маркус и, сфотографировав маску, отправил фото по знакомому номеру с вопросом, знает ли его начитанный обладатель, что это.</p><p>Маркус прождал пять минут, тупо смотря на значок прочитанного сообщения. Ему хотелось отправить повторное, но он выжидал, пока пройдёт определённое количество времени. Своего рода джентльменская пятиминутка, в которую писать моветон, потому что человек может как раз заниматься поиском информации, но телефон продолжал молчать, и эта ответная тишина медленно перетекала в игнор. Собеседник явно не собирался отвечать.</p><p>Прождав ещё пять минут, Маркус всё-таки позвонил.</p><p>— Ты не очень вовремя, — послышался на том конце знакомый британский акцент.</p><p>— Я всегда не вовремя, — виновато произнёс Маркус, скривившись. — Слушай, Саймон, мне действительно надо знать, что это за маска, и, если ты не знаешь, так и скажи: не знаю. Но если тебе известно…</p><p>— Маркус, интернет стал общедоступен в тысяча девятьсот девяносто первом году, и я уверен, что ты умеешь им пользоваться.</p><p>— Всё-таки мне кажется, что грузить фотографию улики в гугл будет не лучшей идеей. Кроме того, ты уверен, что он опознает, что это?</p><p>На том конце тяжело вздохнули и поставили на стол что-то громко звякнувшее металлической поверхностью. Судя по всему, Саймон готовил.</p><p>— Ладно. Это маска движения Анонимус.</p><p>— Что за Анонимус?</p><p>— Ты серьёзно не знаешь?</p><p>Хоть голос Саймона и звучал разочарованно-удивлённо, Маркусу всё равно нравилось его слушать. Пожалуй, по телефону даже больше, чем вживую, потому что, когда Саймон стоял перед ним, он каждый раз слишком сильно отвлекался на визуальную составляющую. На золотящиеся в свете ламп «Иерихона» светлые волосы, глубокие большие глаза, белую кожу, обтягивающую мышцы шеи и острые ключицы. На то, как он закусывал губу, когда нервничал или думал. Сейчас Маркус мог закрыть глаза и просто слушать его голос, даже если на него наезжали.</p><p>— Если бы я знал, я бы не спрашивал, Сай, — с улыбкой ответил он, и её, видимо, почувствовали на том конце провода, потому что тон Саймона стал мягче.</p><p>— По сути, это анархическое интернет-сообщество активистов и хакеров, которое преследует идею свободы слова и анонимности в интернете. Сама маска зовётся маской Гая Фокса. Это что-то вроде главного символа их протеста и борьбы против коррупции, нынешнего строя и реформ власти, которые они считают негативными. Впервые появилась в английском комиксе «V — значит вендетта», где её носил главный герой V. У самих Анонимус нет лидеров, они не забывают, они не прощают, они Легион.</p><p>— Как по-библейски, — подметил Маркус, слегка смущённый последними словами, которые Саймон произнёс с наигранным пафосом.</p><p>— «Иерихон» — это тоже по-библейски.</p><p>— Не так воинственно.</p><p>— Это как посмотреть, — протянул Саймон.</p><p>Маркус усмехнулся и ещё раз задумчиво покрутил маску в руках, затихнув на несколько секунд.</p><p>— Маркус, ты здесь?</p><p>— Да, задумался. Вообще, это всё больше похоже на деятельность «Иерихона», — протянул он, ощупывая вырезанный рисунок. — Протест, несправедливость, свобода. Это не про Вайетта.</p><p>— Может, он и подразумевает тебя? — несмело предположил Саймон. — Или ты понимаешь его гораздо хуже, чем считаешь.</p><p>— Вот в этом я точно не сомневаюсь, — усмехнулся Маркус, услышав ответный смешок, и тут же немного сменил тему разговора, раз уж с ним говорили. — Как думаешь, почему огонь?</p><p>— Не знаю, — спокойно отозвался Саймон и явно задумался. — Католическая церковь практиковала сожжение как вид бескровной казни. Считалось, что огонь… очищает. И помогает спасти душу.</p><p>— «…а уродство этого мира стоит придавать очистительному огню», — задумчиво процитировал Маркус своего воображаемого Вайетта. Может, его нарисованный образ всё-таки был не так далёк от реальности, и Маркус шёл по правильному пути?</p><p>— Что, прости? — осторожно переспросил Саймон.</p><p>— Ничего. Думаешь, он настолько глубоко копает?</p><p>— Почему нет? Психопаты часто находят разные знаки в религии, чтобы оправдать свои действия и наделить себя избранностью. У него огонь тоже может ассоциироваться с очищением. Это даже может быть что-то из его прошлого.</p><p>— Детская психологическая травма? — с грустной усмешкой предположил Маркус, но Саймон не разделил его юмора.</p><p>— Детские травмы порой имеют далёкие и непредсказуемые на первый взгляд последствия.</p><p>Тон Саймона резко стал отстранённым и строгим, отчего Маркус мгновенно замолчал и пожалел, что вообще это сказал. Он действительно практически не знал Саймона, поэтому было неизвестно, что конкретно для него стояло за этими словами. Явно ничего хорошего, раз он так отреагировал. Маркусу тут же захотелось расспросить его, но вместо этого он в очередной раз напомнил себе, что между ними был не тот уровень доверия. Надо было раньше стараться лучше, чтоб завоевать его.</p><p>— У тебя есть ещё какие-то вопросы? — аккуратно поинтересовался Саймон.</p><p>— Не знаю. Нет, наверное, — неопределённо ответил Маркус, не желая опять прощаться просто потому, что он сморозил глупость, и в этот момент его пальцы зацепили новые неровности под рисунком лабиринта. — Погоди. Тут кое-что есть.</p><p>— На маске?</p><p>— Да. Тут рисунок это треклятого лабиринта, а под ним надпись.</p><p>Маркус поднёс маску под свет и изо всех сил начал всматриваться в найденный участок. Еле разбирая слова, ему всё же удалось прочесть то, что там было написано.</p><p>— У бурных… чувств…</p><p>— …неистовый конец? — закончил за него Саймон.</p><p>— Да, — недоумённо отозвался Маркус. — Откуда ты…?</p><p>— «У бурных чувств неистовый конец, он совпадает с мнимой их победой. Разрывом слиты порох и огонь, так сладок мёд, что, наконец, и гадок: избыток вкуса отбивает вкус. Не будь ни расточительным, ни скрягой: лишь в чувстве меры истинное благо», — мелодично проговорил он в трубку с намерено усиленным британским акцентом, отчего Маркус не удержался и откинулся на спинку стула, закрыв глаза и расплывшись в улыбке. — Мне нравится «Ромео и Джульетта». Это… второй акт, шестая сцена.</p><p>— И ты её наизусть знаешь?</p><p>— Я загуглил, Маркус.</p><p>— Почему именно она?</p><p>На том конце провода послышался лёгкий смех Саймона, вызвавшись у Маркуса ещё одну улыбку.</p><p>— Кому не понравится история о запретной любви представителей враждующих сторон?</p><p>Если бы Маркус не знал Саймона, он бы сказал, что это заигрывание. Но это был Саймон, поэтому он мог воображать себе всё, что угодно, правдой от этого оно бы не стало.</p><p>— Что-то слишком много английского за один раз и именно сегодня, не находишь? — резко перевёл тему уже сам Саймон.</p><p>— В смысле?</p><p>— Я уже говорил, что это маска Гая Фокса. Пороховой заговор.</p><p>Саймон сказал об этом, как о чём-то само собой разумеющемся, отчего Маркус уже побоялся уточнять, просто сидя и молча в трубку.</p><p>— Маркус, освой интернет, — подколол его в ответ на это Саймон.</p><p>— А если в двух словах?</p><p>— Пятого ноября тысяча шестьсот пятого года он с другими заговорщиками хотел взорвать Британский парламент во время речи короля, но его схватили ещё ночью с четвёртого на пятое, около полуночи. Он не был ни лидером, ни инициатором, ему было поручено только зажечь фитиль, однако он стал своеобразным символом этого дня. Сейчас это что-то вроде британского праздника и благодарности за спасение. Все собираются на улице и радостно под фейерверки сжигают чучело Фокса.</p><p>— Сжигают, говоришь.</p><p>Маркус задумчиво повертел в руках обгоревшую маску, кончиком большого пальца ощупывая очертания надписи, о которой не рассказал Саймону: свобода.</p><p>— Маркус, — обеспокоено отозвались на том конце. — Что бы ты сейчас не задумал, брось.</p><p>— Думаешь, он приглашает меня на мою собственную казнь?</p><p>— Я не знаю, но не исключаю такой возможности. Если ты — это Гай Фокс в его представлении, то сегодняшняя ночь может быть опасна для тебя.</p><p>— Могла бы быть, если бы я разгадал его шараду, но я не разгадал. Понятия не имею, что он хочет от меня. Так что не беспокойся, мои способности переоценены: я слишком туп, чтобы умереть.</p><p>— Маркус…</p><p>— Я перезвоню тебе, если что-то изменится. Спасибо за помощь, Саймон.</p><p>Не дав собеседнику закончить, Маркус резко повесил трубку. Маска действительно была знаком. Наводкой. За её историей были скрыты и время, и место, оставалось только понять, как это соотнести с географией Детройта. Тогда он точно поймёт, когда и где он сможет подстеречь Вайетта, который явно его приглашает, а если он приглашает, значит, считает, что у него есть все подсказки. Он хочет поймать поджигателя фитиля.</p><p>Телефон завибрировал, удивив Маркуса. Он взял его, включив экран, на котором высветилось сообщение от Саймона.</p><p>
  <em>«Пожалуйста, береги себя».</em>
</p><p>Против воли губы Маркуса расплылись в улыбке, но он тут же мотнул головой, приказывая себе не отвлекаться. Беспокойство Саймона льстило, но сейчас было не до эмоций. Нужно было срочно понять, где место предполагаемой встречи, потому что, если со временем они не ошиблись, то оно наступит в полночь, а это чуть более, чем через час.</p><p>Маркус почувствовал, как медленно его начинает захватывать паника. Сердце забилось чаще, вынудив принять ещё одну таблетку, а дышать резко стало трудно. Он знал, что должен прийти. Не только потому, что может встретить там Вайетта, но и потому, что он был уверен — если он этого не сделает, произойдёт что-то крайне плохое.</p><p>Не зная, с чего начать, Маркус схватился за лист с выданными Лоуренсом точками. Не тронутых оставалось ещё штук пятнадцать и за час объехать все из них не представлялось возможным, а бить наугад он не хотел. Тем более, люди на местах предупреждены, а сами места на всякий случай обысканы. Это точно не они.</p><p>Маркус закрыл лицо ладонями. Надо было исходить из истории. Гай Фокс напал на Парламент, но это в чёртовой Британии, не говоря уже о том, что Вайетт заодно с властями и жечь их здания не будет, как и завлекать туда самого Маркуса. Он знает, что тот туда не сунется. Тем более, в этой больной фантазии Фокс не Вайетт, а сам Маркус, из чего можно сделать вывод, что пострадает именно точка «Иерихона».</p><p>Стол еле слышно заскрипел, будто на него кто-то сел. Маркус открыл глаза, обнаружив старого доброго воображаемого Вайетта сидящим на его краю. С прошлого раза он стал меньше и спокойнее. Наверное, от того, что Маркус хоть на секунду почувствовал, что что-то нащупал.</p><p>— Что это за место? — обратился он к своему визуализированному подсознанию.</p><p>— Ты же уже ответил на этот вопрос, разве нет? — удивился Вайетт. — Тебе дали все ответы. Было бы глупо, если бы не дали.</p><p>Глаза-угли горели под пологом шляпы, пристально глядя на Маркуса, а затем указали в сторону маски. Маркус в очередной раз взял её, покрутив в руках. Ответ или намёк на него должен был быть где-то здесь, но тут была только сама маска, лабиринт и две фразы с непонятным значением.</p><p>— Допустим, — начал рассуждать вслух Маркус. — Фраза… чёрт знает что. Действия «Ромео и Джульетты» происходят вроде в Вероне, это точно не рядом с Детройтом. Получается, мимо. Может, лабиринт? Что вообще значит этот чёртов лабиринт?</p><p>— Ты сам знаешь.</p><p>— Не знаю. В этом и проблема, — угрюмо возразил Маркус.</p><p>— Ты будто никогда ребёнком не был, — поражённо усмехнулся Вайетт. — Лабиринты, паззлы и прочая заумная херотень — это всё игры, цель которых — развитие интеллекта детей. У каждой хорошей игры должна быть цель и вознаграждение за её достижение. Может, это, — Вайетт наклонился и ударил пальцем по надписи «свобода», — и есть вознаграждение в этой?</p><p>— Как можно достичь свободы, проходя лабиринт?</p><p>— Всё на свете — лабиринт. Даже жизнь — лабиринт, Иерихон, потому что сама жизнь — это главная игра. Все твои выборы и действия определяют твой путь, который ты можешь пройти одним единственным образом, где верные решения будут двигать тебя вперёд, а неверные — назад. Они будут вести тебя или ставить в тупики, а в конце — смерть и освобождение. Вопрос, сумеешь ли ты достичь своей цели прежде, чем умрёшь, чтобы выйти из игры победителем. Смысл твоей никчемной жизни, Иерихон, — задумчиво протянул Вайетт, уставившись в стену. — Смысл жизни.</p><p>Маркус ещё раз взглянул на круг, в котором и был заключён лабиринт. Довольно простой, но его центром являлась голова фигурки человека, напоминающего Витрувианского. И туда никаким образом нельзя было попасть.</p><p>— Но если этот круг, — Маркус указал пальцем на голову, — конец лабиринта, то он недостижим. Он закрыт.</p><p>— Как и то, что ждёт нас после смерти.</p><p>— Это меня никуда не приведёт, — тяжело вздохнув и кинув маску обратно на стол, заключил Маркус.</p><p>— А ты попробуй пройти его.</p><p>— И как мне это поможет?</p><p>— Я не знаю. Я ведь не настоящий Вайетт.</p><p>— Ладно, — сдался Маркус. — К чёрту.</p><p>Вайетт с улыбкой растворился, а Маркус взял лист, быстро нарисовав на нём лабиринт и начав его проходить. Прямо, направо, ещё раз направо, по кругу, налево, вновь налево, направо… решение о каждом ходе делалось всё медленнее и медленнее, пока Маркус не остановился, так и не дойдя до его центра. Ему это действительно кое-что напоминало.</p><p>Смахнув со стола весь хлам, он принялся судорожно искать всего одну вещь, которая могла ему сейчас помочь — карту города. По закону подлости она нашлась в самом низу. С самой первой атаки он отмечал на ней все места пожаров, что на данный момент сэкономило ему кучу времени. Взяв маркер, он начал их объединять с самого первого до последнего: прямо, направо, ещё раз направо, по кругу, налево, вновь налево, направо.</p><p>— Твою ж мать! — воскликнул Маркус, бросив маркер на стол и разозлёно посмотрев на карту. Сколько же времени назад он мог догадаться до этого. — Я чёртов идиот.</p><p>Каждая точка хода — пожар. На каждом пожаре — рисунок лабиринта. Места «Иерихона» и случайные здания, которые горели не для того, чтобы создать впечатление ударов наугад, а просто чтобы сохранить рисунок. Вайетт, наверное, всё это время угорал над его недогадливостью. Настолько, что уже решил дать явную подсказку.</p><p>Взяв брошенный маркер и список Лоуренса, Маркус начал сравнивать места из него с возможными очагами пожаров, в конце концов наткнувшись на подходящий адрес в его середине, но только это не имело смысла. Это был переоборудованный под парковку подземный старый склад в заброшенной части промышленного района, на котором они прятали угнанные автомобили перед перепродажей или разборкой. Однако они не использовали его уже около трёх месяцев из-за неисправности систем вентиляции, освящения и отопления. «Коммунальное комбо», как выразилась Норт, когда закрывала его.</p><p>Сейчас там никого не было. Только темнота, холод и сырость, из-за чего это место получило гордое название «холодовое хранилище», для простоты называемое всеми «холодильником». Возможно, Лоуренс сдал его для массивности списка, однако, судя по всему, он им вообще был не нужен. Проследив ходы дальше, Маркус с удивлением обнаружил в центре лабиринта совсем не то, что можно было бы ожидать. Внутренности неприятно свело, а к горлу подступил обед и чипсы. Его квартира. В центре лабиринта была <em>его квартира</em>, о которой знала только Норт. Только она, даже Саймону с Джошем это было неизвестно, но Норт ни в коем случае не могла его сдать, а он сам там не появлялся с пару-тройку месяцев и записана она была на отца.</p><p>Маркус задумался над находкой.</p><p><em>«Они будут вести тебя или ставить в тупики, а в конце — смерть и освобождение. Вопрос, сумеешь ли ты достичь своей цели прежде, чем умрешь, чтобы выйти из игры победителем»</em>. Другими словами, разгадай мою загадку прежде, чем я тебя сожгу. Возможно, ему следовало почаще слушать своего карманного Вайетта.</p><p>Получалось, с каждым пропущенным пожаром их убытки только росли, увеличивая ставки, а вся эта череда поджогов вполне возможно вела к его смерти. Значит, сегодняшний шаг действительно мог нести за собой большие потери, однако склад был пуст, и это настораживало ещё больше. Надо было срочно ехать на место.</p><p>Схватив пальто, Маркус пулей вылетел из каюты, игнорируя очередную тахикардию и обеспокоившихся охранников. Он пытался максимально избегать многолюдных коридоров, где к нему совершенно невовремя мог кто-то подойти, но полностью избежать этого не удалось. Маркус пытался сохранять максимально заинтересованное выражение лица и даже вникать в проблему разговаривающих с ним иерихонцев, но в итоге пересылал одного за другим к Норт. Дойдя до машины, он мог поклясться, что не запомнил ни слова из сказанного ему, однако он точно знал, что потерял на разговоры пять драгоценных минут.</p><p>Решив не подвергать опасности Руперта, Маркус на всех парах ринулся к складу на своей машине. Время утекало слишком быстро, а красных светофоров встречалось до боли много, заставляя его материться в голос. В итоге, когда он доехал до точки назначения, остановившись примерно за пятьсот метров до запасного входа на склад, часы показывали почти без десяти двенадцать. Бежать было трудно, сердце постоянно подскакивало, а воздуха не хватало, но Маркус продолжал нестись, дав себе пару минут на отдышаться только на предпоследнем пролёте лестницы, за которым начиналось царство заброшенного холода и мрака.</p><p>В очередной раз глянув на часы, он с заметным усилием отлепил себя от стены и спустился в кромешную темноту склада. Маркус помнил, что здесь было до ужаса холодно ещё летом, а сейчас, в ноябре, мороз пробирал до костей, усиливаясь страшной влажностью.</p><p>Потоптавшись несколько секунд в конце лестницы, Маркус всё-таки отважился включить фонарик на телефоне. Любой уступ в такой тьме грозил ему переломом шеи, не говоря уже об огромном количестве держащих крышу бетонных колонн. Осторожно освещая пространство под ногами, он аккуратно пошёл вперёд. Склад был большим, занимающим всё пространство под бывшим заводом, однако звуки и свет можно было услышать и увидеть издалека. Из-за этого создавалось впечатление, что тут никого нет.</p><p>Маркус на секунду замер. Неужели он ошибся, и тут действительно никого не было?</p><p>Он приложил фонарик к бедру, чтобы скрыть его свет и вгляделся в темноту. Возможно, искомый им свет был слишком слаб, и глазам нужно было просто привыкнуть. Ни один человек не смог бы блуждать тут по наитию. Однако ничего не нарушало забвения брошенного всеми места. Маркус покачал головой. До полуночи оставалось от силы минуты три, но вокруг него ничего не происходило.</p><p>Он уже был готов развернуться и уйти, как понял, что метрах в тридцати от него появилось какое-то движение в темноте, словно жёлтые колышущиеся отсветы, которые с каждым мгновением становились всё ярче и ярче. Выключив фонарик, он, тихо ступая, пошёл вперёд, выставив перед собой руку, спустя секунд двадцать начав различать впереди край внутреннего складского помещения. Подобравшись к нему и припав к стене спиной, Маркус выглянул из-за угла и тут же отпрянул обратно. Сегодняшний день точно шёл, как говорится, по пизде. Он уже почти жалел, что оказался прав.</p><p>Маркус выглянул ещё раз.</p><p>Метрах в сорока-пятидесяти от него посреди складского пространства в свете нескольких факелов, которые и отбрасывали отсветы, стояло пять человек, а внутри образованного ими круга была установлена конструкция слишком похожая на шест для сожжения. Они явно зажгли огонь только сейчас, значит, собирались устроить очередной костёр, но зачем им было поджигать пустой шест? Они не схватили его и не могут с уверенностью сказать, здесь ли он сейчас, а настолько незначительный поджог в пустующем районе вообще вряд ли кто-то заметит.</p><p>От столь мелочного факта вредительства Маркусу стало ещё более не по себе. Он чего-то опять не замечал, ведь ставки должны были возрасти.</p><p>Высунувшись ещё чуть больше из своего укрытия, он стал внимательно осматривать каждую фигуру, узнавая их очертания по описаниям Лоуренса, пока не понял, что было не так. Подставу выдало малейшее противоестественное движение. Ближайший к нему человек, от которого остался лишь чёрный неясный силуэт внезапно раздвоился, дав понять, что перед ним кто-то стоял на коленях. Пленного тут же привели в прежнее положение, поэтому Маркус не успел даже понять, мужчина это или женщина.</p><p>Вайетт собирался сжечь кого-то из его людей. Кого-то явно близкого, потому что простых иерихонцев он и раньше поджигал, не думая. Теперь же это должно было стать личным.</p><p>— Саймон, — в ужасе прошептал в пустоту первую догадку Маркус, и ноги сами понесли его вперёд, пока мозг только начал обдумывать ситуацию и включать оповещение инстинкта самосохранения, что он один и далеко не в лучшей физической форме, а их — пятеро и точно при оружии.</p><p>Маркус резко остановился. Почему пятеро? Событие явно знаменательное, и на нём должны были присутствовать все последователи, которых шесть, а не пять.</p><p>Тем временем одна из фигур резко подняла пленника и повела по направлению к шесту. Его ноги заплетались, а держаться сам он не мог, что говорило о том, что его чем-то накачали. Поняв, что, если он сейчас ничего не сделает, кого-то из родных ему людей сейчас сожгут, Маркус вновь ринулся вперёд. В тот же миг кто-то схватил его со спины и резко дернул назад. Он не успел осмыслить произошедшее, как чужая рука обвила его поперёк живота, а рот с носом закрыла смердящая чем-то сладким марля. От неожиданности Маркус глубоко вдохнул, только после этого опознав хлороформ.</p><p>Весь его организм тут же ответил единственной естественной в данной ситуации реакцией — самозащитой. Маркус со всей силой вцепился обеими руками в чужое мощное предплечье, пытаясь оторвать от себя тряпку, но ничего не вышло. Он чувствовал, как его тело слабеет, а перед глазами всё начинает плыть. Конечно, хлороформом надо дышать долго, чтобы отключиться, но на координации это не могло не сказаться, да и противник, казалось, был сильнее. Может, и удержит.</p><p>Охваченный ужасом и злостью на самого себя, он резко дернулся в сторону, с размаху ударив налётчику локтем по рёбрам. Хватка на мгновение ослабла, но этого мгновения хватило, чтобы вывернуться и накинуться на противника в ответ. Заблокировав встречный выпад, Маркус со всей оставшейся силой ударил по его лицу, и на этом выносливость закончилась. Голова безумно кружилась, а ноги не держали. Запнувшись, он чуть не упал, пропустив следующий выпад и получив в живот. Согнувшись пополам от боли, Маркус упал на одно колено, порадовавшись своему везению. Нападающий явно целился в солнечное сплетение, но промазал. Зато он сам, похоже, нашёл шестого.</p><p>Отказываясь принимать такое позорное поражение, Маркус собрал все остатки сохранившегося сознания. От него явно сейчас уже не ожидали никаких действий. Он сам не ожидал, что хоть что-нибудь выйдет. Единственное, что он знал точно — умирать на коленях он себе не позволит. Если он умрёт сегодня, здесь и сейчас, то только на своих условиях и борясь за себя и за пленного. Он давно ждал смерти. Смысла начинать боятся её сейчас не было.</p><p>Эта мысль придала Маркусу сил. Резко дёрнувшись вперёд, он ударил соперника под колено. Громко вскрикнув, тот упал на пол, тут же получив второй рукой в кадык. В слабом свете от факелов Маркус сумел разглядеть своего противника, пока тот откашливался, пытаясь вздохнуть.</p><p>— Крэд. Ну конечно, — разгневанно прошипел Маркус.</p><p>Еле переставляя ноги, он кое-как поднялся, отступив от бешенного пса Вайетта, которых в его глазах было уже двое. Маркус пытался проморгаться, чтобы привести себя в чувство, но всё было безрезультатно, поэтому приходилось исходить из того, что есть.</p><p>— Ах ты падла, — глухо прохрипел тот в ответ и вновь ринулся на Маркуса, попытавшегося выставить защиту, но прогадавшему с направлением удара и тем, какой именно Крэд был настоящим.</p><p>Только задев его руку, Маркус заметил, как металл блеснул в его ладони, а затем по левому плечу распространилась острая жгучая боль, от которой он закричал в голос. Это пробудило Маркуса окончательно. Ему понадобилась секунда, чтоб прийти в себя, схватить Крэда за руку с ножом и заломить её, заставив ублюдка выронить оружие.</p><p>Крэд на это разгневанно завыл, как дикое животное, и вывернулся. Маркус успел подумать, что это был профессиональный манёвр, прежде чем его снова схватили и со всей силы впечатали в стену, отчего у него перехватило дыхание, а голову разразило резкой болью, затмившей боль от руки и ослепившей его. На какое-то мгновение Маркус потерял ощущение времени и ориентации в пространстве. Обессиленно открывая и закрывая глаза, он, царапая стену ногтями, упрямо начал подниматься по ней, полностью запутавшись, что ему следовало делать. В голове вместе с раздирающей болью пульсировала только одна мысль: не сдаваться.</p><p>Маркус еле стоял на ногах, он это чувствовал. Сердце отбивало абсолютно бешеный ритм в груди, дышать было трудно, чёрная пелена перед глазами не рассеивалась, а боль от ран, казалось, отдавала во всё тело. Но он стоял.</p><p>Собрав всю волю в кулак, Маркус оттолкнулся от стены в сторону, в которой предположительно стоял Крэд. В следующую секунду такая же, как и в руке, боль пронзила бедро, заставив его вновь упасть на колено и зарычать от бессилия. Вот и конец, подумал он, когда сильные руки обхватили его шею и начали душить. Сознание медленно, но верно уходило, и сил сопротивляться уже не было, но Маркус всё равно пытался снять хватку и сделать хоть один вдох, пока не отключился.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Шаг за шагом</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>5 ноября 00:31</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Первое, что почувствовал Маркус, когда начал приходить в себя, это то, что его куда-то волокут. Он чувствовал их вспотевшие ладони, мёртвой хваткой сцепившиеся вокруг его запястий, слышал пыхтение от перетаскивания его нелёгкого тела и то, как грузно оно висит на их плечах. Оба ниже его, примерно одинакового роста, лёгкой или средней комплекции, но один прогибался больше, чем другой. Им было тяжело. Маркус радовался этому факту, но не понимал, почему его транспортировкой занимаются задохлики, когда в компании Вайетта были люди помассивнее. Тот же Крэд, игнорирование силы которого могло говорить только о том, что Маркусу всё же удалось уделать его не меньше, чем тому его.</p><p>Он бы улыбнулся, если бы мог. Маркусу сейчас не подчинялся ни одни мускул в его теле. Он даже глаза открыть был не в состоянии, но всё-таки отчасти он ликовал. Секунды две, пока за ощущениями не начало приходить осмысление.</p><p>В итоге, вторым, что он почувствовал, была ярость. На свой проигрыш, на себя, на свою беспомощность. Он совсем сдал в последнее время и теперь его куда-то тащили вместо того, чтобы прибить на месте, а из тела сделать красивый костёр в стиле «Ночи Дьявола» в назидание другим. Раньше он ни за что не проиграл бы такой простой бой или хотя бы продержался бы дольше, если учитывать профессиональную боевую подготовку Крэда, которую нельзя было не заметить, а сейчас сдулся за пару раундов. Позор, да и только.</p><p>Морозный воздух резко ударил в лицо — его выволокли на улицу. Судя по всему, через выезд для машин, потому что лестница оказалась слишком большим испытанием, да и до багажника так ближе.</p><p>В багажнике будет чертовски тесно, подумалось Маркусу. Его никогда туда не запихивали, так что достоверно он не мог сказать, какого это, но сейчас ему в любом случае было не до получения новых впечатлений. Он попытался открыть глаза, чтобы определить, как много у него осталось времени для прихода в себя, но не получилось их даже приоткрыть. Ему нужно было оглядеться. Хотя бы, чтобы понять, что с… кем-то. Был кто-то ещё.</p><p>Пленный. Там был ещё пленный, как он мог забыть? Они его тоже несут?</p><p>Дыхание против воли резко возросло от тревожного холода, прошедшегося по всей грудной клетке. Вздохнуть полной грудью Маркусу не удалось, но это сейчас не было первостепенной задачей. Для начала ему надо было понять, с ним ли пленный. Надо было убедиться, что он жив, ведь это мог быть Саймон.</p><p>Нога была словно вата, но она дернулась, сделав шаг. Неуверенный, почти незаметный, однако тело начинало его слушаться, пробуждаясь от удушающей хватки Крэда и хлороформа. Следом ему удалось напрячь онемевшие плечи. Сильнее уперевшись на несущих его людей, Маркус попытался вырваться. Инстинктивное, нежели осмысленное движение, но люди Вайетта явно поняли, что надо торопиться. Сильнее перехватив его руками со спины, они ускорили шаг.</p><p>Надо было выяснить, что с Саймоном прежде, чем они его донесут.</p><p>Глубоко вздохнув, будто раздирая тиски, сковывающие лёгкие, Маркус всё же открыл глаза, с криком дернувшись назад. Как оказалось, держали его из последних сил, поэтому в этот раз ему удалось высвободиться, но вслед за освобождением последовало ощущение кратковременного свободного падения.</p><p>Третьим, что почувствовал Маркус, была боль. Жуткая, раздирающая всё тело изнутри и снаружи. Жгло руку и ногу, ныло в груди, сердце колотилось так, что казалось оно сейчас разорвётся на части, лёгкие распирало, а голова будто попала под колёса бульдозера. Маркус даже не сразу понял, что произошло, настолько все ощущения притупила сплошная навалившаяся одним комом боль, затихнувшая от силы через пару секунд. Пошевелиться вновь было интуитивно страшно, так велико было нежелание ощутить всё это снова, но вопреки предчувствиям всё тело банально начало ныть.</p><p>Решив, что это вполне терпимо, Маркус, усиленно моргая, попытался отползти, царапая ладони рук о побитый старый асфальт. С каждой секундой он видел всё больше и даже смог разглядеть силуэт парня, старавшегося удержать его за пальто при падении, но ему нужна была чёткость, чтобы понять, кто это, а на чудотворное прозрение времени не было. Надо было как-то начинать действовать прямо сейчас, используя то, что есть.</p><p>— Где Саймон? — прорычал он, вцепившись в удерживающую его кисть и заломив так, что парень вскрикнул, немедленно отпустив. — Куда вы его дели?</p><p>— Что?! — услышал он отголоском высокий женский восклик. — Саймон? Какого хера?</p><p>Маркус повернулся на него, увидев слева от себя до боли знакомый силуэт, потирающий плечо. Пока он пытался сконцентрироваться на нём, женщина шаткой, но крайне агрессивной походкой подошла к нему и, перехватив его ещё слабые руки, села сверху. Освирепев от такой наглости, Маркус пытался столкнуть её с себя, но в ответ тут же получил смачную пощечину.</p><p>— Не надо его бить! — взмолился где-то на краю вновь оглохшего от такой бесцеремонности сознания жалобный мальчишеский голос, принадлежавший второму человеку. Это точно были не люди Вайетта. Маркус совсем запутался.</p><p>— Надо!</p><p>— Его же по голове ударили.</p><p>— Его по жизни по голове ударили, но раньше ему это не мешало. Маркус! — вновь обратила на себя внимание женщина, схватив его за воротник пальто и чуть встряхнув. — Приди же ты, наконец, в себя!</p><p>— Норт, прошу, не надо. Ему же может стать хуже.</p><p>— А какого хрена он вообще говорит про Саймона? Один сплошной Саймон, заебали.</p><p>Господи, какой он идиот.</p><p>Расслабившись, Маркус обмяк в девичьих руках и мягко опустился на асфальт, закрыв глаза. Он не понимал от чего, но ему стало безумно смешно. Точнее, подразумевалось, что он смеётся. На деле это выглядело как глухие болезненные конвульсии, Маркус был в этом уверен.</p><p>— Эй, не отключаться тут, я кому сказала! — вновь прикрикнула на него Норт. Её голос стал испуганным, и она больше не пыталась его ни бить, ни трясти, что уже было достижением.</p><p>— Я подумал, вы люди Вайетта, — слабо пояснил Маркус, открыв глаза. Зрение значительно прояснилось и теперь он мог видеть лицо Норт и её горящую рыжим огнём в свете фар растрёпанную косу. Чуть поодаль от неё, согнувшись пополам и уперевшись руками в колени, стояла худощавая фигура парнишки, помогавшего Норт его тащить, смутно напоминавшая Руперта. — Как вы меня нашли?</p><p>— Вставай и топай, — командным, но крайне усталым тоном пробормотала Норт, поднявшись с него и, перехватив обеими руками здоровое предплечье, с усилием потянула на себя. Им обоим пришлось приложить немало усилий, чтобы привести его в более-менее вертикальное положение. Пошатнувшись, Маркус встал на ноги и, ведомый Норт, заплетающимися ногами побрёл по направлению к машине.</p><p>Всё было просто замечательно. В очередной раз ему удалось выпутаться из передряги, но, тем не менее, что-то не давало ему покоя и только спустя несколько шагов он понял, что. Резко остановившись, он упёрся на месте, потянув за собой и Норт.</p><p>— Маркус, ты истекаешь кровью, нам надо идти, хватит тупить, — взмолилась она, но Маркус проигнорировал её просьбу.</p><p>— Надо потушить…</p><p>— Что потушить?</p><p>— Потушить пожар. Надо потушить, а то всё тут вспыхнет.</p><p>Вывернувшись из хватки Норт, чуть не упав при этом, Маркус развернулся и, ведомый бессознательным порывом, поплёлся обратно к складу, однако через несколько шагов его остановили и развернули обратно по направлению к машине.</p><p>— Ничего не надо тушить, успокойся.</p><p>Маркус замер.</p><p>— В смысле?</p><p>— Ничего не надо тушить, потому что ничего не горит. Они просто ушли, и нам лучше последовать их примеру.</p><p>Уставившись уже на полностью чёткую Норт, Маркус тряхнул головой, тут же пожалев об этом. Эта информация не укладывалась у него в голове. Ни в ясной, ни в болящей.</p><p>— Нет, они должны были устроить пожар.</p><p>— Но они его не устроили. Пошли в машину, я по дороге всё расскажу.</p><p>Перестав как-либо сопротивляться, Маркус позволил посадить себя на заднее сидение и растянуться на нём. Лучше не стало. Боль немного уменьшилась, а в голове стало яснее, но дышать по-прежнему было трудно, а сердце завелось в столь привычной тахикардии. Хотя бы это он был в силах остановить, поэтому, пока Норт копалась с чем-то в багажнике, он выпил таблетки, откинувшись на спинку. Больше сил ни на что не осталось. Даже на осмысление того факта, что он чуть не умер.</p><p>Как только Норт залезла вслед за ним на заднее сиденье, Руперт относительно аккуратно стартанул. Ему явно хотелось доставить своего босса по месту назначения, каким бы оно ни было, как можно быстрее, но и угробить его в пути он тоже не горел желанием.</p><p>Маркус чувствовал, что отключался, но никак не мог сопротивляться этому порыву. Его буквально утягивало обратно в тёмную бездну. Он попытался прикрыть глаза, но голова в миг ответила сильным тошнотворным головокружением, заставившим его вновь открыть их и начать изучать обитый кожей потолок. Он тут точно всё испачкает. Либо кровью, либо блевотиной, либо всем сразу.</p><p>— Ты обещала рассказать, — ослабевшим голосом прохрипел Маркус, стараясь держаться за эту мысль.</p><p>— Да, сейчас, — тихо отозвалась Норт.</p><p>Приготовившись слушать пестрящий выражениями рассказ Норт, Маркус сконцентрировался, но ответом ему служила тишина. Только лёгкий гул двигателя, шелест колес, движущихся по неровному асфальту, периодическое цоканье поворотника и непонятное копошение со стороны Норт нарушали её. Маркус уже собрался с силами, чтобы повернуть голову в её сторону и выяснить причину возни, как Норт резким движением разорвала порезанную ножом джинсу.</p><p>— Ты что делаешь? — слабо возразил он, строго сведя брови и переведя недоумённый взгляд на сидящую рядом Норт.</p><p>— А ты планировал их дальше носить? Мне надо промыть тебе рану. Как я должна это сделать?</p><p>Опустив глаза на сидение, Маркус понял, что из багажника она забрала аптечку и всё это время доставала из неё целый арсенал первой медицинской помощи.</p><p>— Это просто порезы.</p><p>— Я тебе сейчас за эти просто порезы кляп в глотку засуну и руки свяжу, чтобы не мешал, — злобно проворчала она в ответ и вылила в один заход добрую половину банки перекиси на марлевой тампон, после чего с усилием начала протирать им рану. Маркус зашипел, вцепившись пальцами больной руки в полы пальто, а здоровой в рёбра, ощущая под ними нездоровый ритм. Щипало несильно, но зато Норт давила будь здоров, а жидкость успела нехило остудиться за всё время, проведенное в багажнике.</p><p>— Тихо! — прикрикнула на него в ответ Норт. — Края ровные, вроде сильно не течёт, так что без жгута обойдёмся, — она взяла его подбородок пальцами незанятой руки и повернула его голову в свою сторону. — Поздравляю, ты отделался обычной тугой повязкой.</p><p>— Что ж, в таком случае не удастся тебе надо мной поиздеваться.</p><p>Маркус ухмыльнулся одним уголком губ, но Норт на это лишь фыркнула, отпустив его.</p><p>— Охерительный юмор на месте, ты точно в норме.</p><p>Пройдясь ещё несколько раз марлей по ране, чтобы окончательно её очистить, Норт зубами разорвала ещё какую-то упаковку с жёлтой пахнущей уксусом губкой внутри, приложив её к ране.</p><p>— Ты где вообще всему этому научилась? В «Пиратской бухте» мы вроде не до такого друг друга пиздили.</p><p>— Забыл, что я потом в борделе работала? — прорычала она, кинув на друга испепеляющий взгляд, и со всей присущей ей нежностью затянула рану бинтом так, что Маркус подскочил на месте. — Там порой можно было схлопотать, так что надо было уметь зализывать раны.</p><p>Последовавшая после этого процедура снятия пальто и разрывая любимого свитера совсем Маркусу не понравилась, как и перетягивание плечевой раны не менее садистическим способом, однако после этого стало значительно лучше.</p><p>— Хорошо, что у тебя башка лысая, — пробормотала себе под нос Норт, смочив уже третий кусок марли и несколько раз протерев затылок Маркуса, оставила его там. В дополнение она дала ему бутылку ледяной воды, которую тот сразу приложил к голове, почувствовав ещё большее облегчение.</p><p>— Она не лысая, а бритая.</p><p>Норт на возражение лишь саркастично усмехнулась.</p><p>— В любом случае тут ничего серьёзного, как по мне. Такое ощущение, что тебя отметелили только чтобы ты отстал.</p><p>— Если учесть, что нас отпустили, всё так и могло быть.</p><p>Фыркнув на это, Норт обессиленно упала на сидение вполоборота к Маркусу. Он был готов поклясться, что вся эта первая помощь длилась полчаса, не меньше, поэтому был поражён, что по таймеру машины прошло лишь семь минут.</p><p>— Спасибо, — тем не менее искренне поблагодарил он её. — Это было похоже на издевательство, но всё равно спасибо.</p><p>— Да пошёл ты, — отозвалась она, закрыв глаза и приложив ладонь ко лбу.</p><p>— Ты как?</p><p>— Как говорится, бывало получше, но спасибо, что спросил.</p><p>— Это ты была тем пленным, да? — осторожно спросил Маркус, естественно, зная ответ.</p><p>— Не одним Саймоном едины.</p><p>Маркус хотел ответить, что он просто испугался, вот сразу и подумал на него, но знал, что следом последует вопрос, почему только за него. Почему вообще у него не возникло мысли, что это может быть она, а не Саймон? Маркус сам не знал ответа на этот вопрос. Наверное, он думал, что она всё ещё на корабле.</p><p>— Как ты к ним попала?</p><p>— После того, как я забрала те бумаги, я поехала домой. Понятия не имею, как они меня отследили, но они точно знали, где я поеду и когда, потому что устроили западню. Одна машина спереди, одна сзади — классика. Я не успела пистолет поднять, как в меня уже стрельнули какой-то фигней с таким красным оперением. Прикинь, из специального ружья транквилизатором. Как в какую-то зверюгу, — взбеленилась Норт, но быстро взяла себя в руки. — Потом я поняла, что я на этом чёртовом складе. Я этот запах плесени с тухлятиной ни с чем не спутаю.</p><p>— Запах? Ты не видела, где ты?</p><p>— Да, они как схватили, тут же мешок мне на голову напялили. Пыльный такой, что жуть. Хорошо, что аллергии нет. Я мало, что помню, потому что под этой фигней была, но вроде они ставили ставки на то, придёшь ты или нет. Они тебе стрелку забили?</p><p>— Да. И нет. Долго объяснять. Пожары, которые уже были, образовывали рисунок ходов в их лабиринте. Следующим должен был стать этот склад, — кратко описал Маркус, решив не вдаваться в ненужные сейчас подробности.</p><p>— Много людей знали, что ты туда едешь? Я к тому, что ближе к концу они типа готовы были, будто их предупредили.</p><p>Маркус на секунду замялся.</p><p>— Никто.</p><p>— Господи, помимо Саймона, — взвыла Норт. — Это он сказал Руперту за тобой проследить, потому что ты с ним говорил незадолго до этого и мог поступить, цитирую, «необдуманно и импульсивно».</p><p>Маркус на секунду устыдился того, что его поймали на лжи, а затем сдержанно заулыбался. Он не хотел этого делать, поэтому пытался скрыть, как мог, но получилось так себе. Саймон не просто бросил ему обеспокоенное сообщение, он позаботился о том, чтобы у Маркуса было прикрытие, которое он сам, естественно, себе не организовал. Норт же на это закатила глаза и состроила выражение крайнего отвращения.</p><p>— С тобой невозможно нормально разговаривать. Ты как бурёнка…</p><p>— В любом случае, — прервал её Маркус прежде, чем она закончила явно неуместную в присутствии другого человека фразу, — он не знал, куда конкретно я поеду. Только догадался, что возможно поеду, вот и всё. Больше никто не знал, это точно.</p><p>Норт на это только подняла руки ладонями к Маркусу и помотала головой, говоря, что ничего такого не подразумевала и полностью принимает его доводы. Самому Маркусу этого было достаточно. Протерев переносицу, он огляделся по сторонам, озадаченно сведя брови. Они явно ехали не дорогой на «Иерихон».</p><p>— Куда мы вообще едем?</p><p>— К твоему благоверному. Я ему уже отписалась, должен ждать.</p><p>Если бы у Маркуса был менее устойчивый характер и обе здоровые руки, он был закрыл ими своё лицо, крикнул, что есть силы в ладони, а затем вцепился бы ногтями в лицо Норт. Они, конечно, были коротковаты для этого, но Маркус не поскупился бы на силу, чтобы скомпенсировать этот досадный недостаток. Вместо этого он медленно повернул голову в её сторону, с усилием сжав челюсти и вложив в свой взгляд всю злость, которую он испытывал сейчас к Норт. Они договорились не упоминать ничего подобного при посторонних людях. Чётко и ясно. Руперт входил в этот список, потому что любил поболтать с другими иерихонцами, видевшими в нём не просто двадцатилетнего парнишку, а своего кореша. За такое уважение можно многое отдать или рассказать, особенно в его возрасте. Кроме того, он был очень догадлив, поэтому такой вскользь брошенной фразы ему хватило, чтобы сложить два и два. Об этом можно было судить по его круглым изумлённым глазам в зеркале заднего вида. Норт не имела вообще никакого морального права сейчас так недвусмысленно называть Саймона только из тщеславного желания отомстить Маркусу за недогадливость о личности пленного.</p><p>Заметив то, как он на неё смотрит, Норт лишь пожала плечами.</p><p>— Что?</p><p>Маркус знал, что абсолютно ничего не может ей на это ответить, потому что любой его ответ станет окончательным подтверждением. Однако Норт самостоятельно нашла, чем ещё больше усугубить ситуацию.</p><p>— Слушай, если ты не будешь доверять даже своему водителю, с которым везде таскаешься, то кому тебе вообще доверять, кроме меня?</p><p>Сдержанно досчитав до десяти, Маркус сделал глубокий вдох-выдох, уставившись в окно. Ему сейчас очень хотелось в ответ проговориться про Кару, но он держал себя в руках.</p><p>— Видимо, мне вообще никому доверять не стоит.</p><p>— Какие мы нежные, — с издевкой протянула Норт, но всё-таки через секунду решила загладить свою вину, насколько это было возможно. — Руперт, ты слышал, что и о ком мы сейчас говорили?</p><p>— Нет, — быстро отозвался парнишка, а Норт посмотрела на Маркуса взглядом «проблема решена».</p><p>— Никому ни слова. Даже при нас не упоминай, — решил закрепить результат Маркус, на что Руперт быстро закивал, но тем не менее снова подал голос.</p><p>— У меня один вопрос. Не про то, чего я не слышал и не знаю, — быстро поспешил добавить он, увидев в мгновение изменившееся не в лучшую сторону лицо Маркуса. — Могу ли я перестать блуждать? За нами нет слежки, это точно, а вас надо быстрее довести до места, так, может, нам поехать напрямую?</p><p>— Они за нами не следят? — неверующе переспросила Норт, оглянувшись назад и начав всматриваться в пустые ночные улицы Детройта. — Это же тупо. Наилучшим вариантом было бы отпустить нас и проследить, куда мы приползём лечиться.</p><p>— Ты же сама сказала, — припомнил ей Маркус. — Они тебя ждали.</p><p>— И что ты хочешь этим сказать?</p><p>Маркус задумался. Действительно, что он хотел этим сказать? Он сам не совсем понимал, что произошло, но это непонимание не было абсолютным, скорее, он пока был неспособен облечь своё объяснение в форму и высказать его. Оно витало где-то рядом, соскальзывая с языка каждый раз, когда Маркусу казалось, что он его нащупал. Но он понимал. Где-то на краю сознания, он понимал, что от него хотели. Он понимал Вайетта.</p><p>— Что они отпустили нас не для того, чтобы снова загнать, — изрёк он самое близкое к подобию объяснения. — Они вообще на нас больше охотиться не будут. Руперт, езжай напрямую.</p><p>Руперт кивнул приказу, тут же свернув налево. Норт же лишь прыснула от слов Маркуса и с долей смеха в голосе возразила.</p><p>— Сомневаюсь, что они просто взяли и с нихуя передумали нас убивать.</p><p>— Пока всё выглядит именно так, — стоял на своём Маркус. — У меня вообще есть подозрение, что они в самый первый день могли нас всех перебить, но это было нужно Аманде, а не Вайетту.</p><p>— О, просвети же меня, что было нужно Вайетту, кроме как погонять нас по пожарищам, а в конце самих спалить к чертям собачим? Потому что пока только это мы и наблюдали.</p><p>— По рабочей версии, чтобы я сыграл в его игру и, не знаю, понял что-то.</p><p>— Маркус, Господи Иисусе, — мученически протянула она, закрыв глаза ладонями, — он грёбаный псих, а их не надо понимать в ответ, потому что это типа тупик, понимаешь? Знаешь, сколько мозгоправов из психушек сами едут черепицей?</p><p>— Сколько?</p><p>Норт на секунду замялась, глотая ртом воздух, потому что у неё явно не было точной статистики.</p><p>— Да дохера! Помнишь эту умную фразу про бездну, которая начинает смотреть в тебя, когда ты на неё долго глазеешь? Вот, о чем я говорю. Мы с тобой вообще одно и то же видели? Там был ёбаный шест для сожжения и факелы, которые туда притащили отбитые на голову фанатики! И ты вот с ними хочешь найти общий язык? Зачем?</p><p>Она явно завелась не на шутку, но Маркус хотел донести до неё мысль, хоть и подозревал, что и в этот раз не выйдет. Норт вообще была ярым противником желания Маркуса влезть в голову Вайетта. С Саймоном это их объединяло.</p><p>— Затем, что надо как-то заканчивать наше противостояние и, возможно, я понимаю, что он хочет мне предложить.</p><p>Норт резко убрала руки от лица и посмотрела на Маркуса со смесью ужаса и изумления.</p><p>— Маркус, ты ебанутый?</p><p>— Я просто пытаюсь найти хоть какой-то смысл в том, что происходит, — устало ответил Маркус, поморщившись от боли.</p><p>— Весь смысл, который якобы есть в его поступках, ты выдумал себе сам, потому что ты по большей части рациональный человек, которому хочется видеть какую-то логику во всём происходящем и прекратить всё это безумие, но это не значит, что она действительно там есть. Он просто делает то, что ему хочется. Захотел — схватил меня. Захотел — отпустил нас всех. Завтра ему моча в голову ударит, и он подорвёт какое-нибудь кафе на окраине города или вообще подожжёт Аманду. Не могу сказать, что я не поблагодарю его за это, но планом это всё равно не станет. Сейчас ему захотелось поиграть с нами в грёбаные кошки-мышки. Это не масштабный продуманный квест, который тебе надо пройти, а если и он, то тебе ни в коем случае не надо этого делать. Всё.</p><p>— Нет, — упрямо отозвался Маркус, заставив Норт издать уже не кажущейся наигранным стон боли и закатить глаза. — Тут что-то другое. В его действиях есть логика. Загадка с тем же самым лабиринтом была продумана до мелочей, и он чётко следовал своему плану, а когда я его разгадал, прошёл квест, если изволишь, он отступил. Возможно, это извращённая логика, но он ей следует.</p><p>— Хорошо, прошёл одну его игру и ладно, угомонись.</p><p>— Это не игра, — рассмеялся Маркус. — Это испытание, вроде пути на «Иерихон». Первый шаг. Сам Лабиринт в его представлении — это нечто другое, но я не знаю, что. Пожары — лишь его визуализация. Он что-то хочет, может, конкретно от меня, а может, и нет, но он поставил это в центр своего Лабиринта.</p><p>— И что в этом центре? — заинтересованно спросила Норт, начав вдумываться в объяснения Маркуса.</p><p>— Метафорически — свобода. Может, даже от Аманды.</p><p>— А физически? Вот в центре огненного лабиринта, который ты прошёл, что там? Что должно было стать последней точкой?</p><p>Маркус поморщился. Ему не хотелось отвечать, потому что это сведёт на нет всё, что он говорил, подтвердив версию Норт «сожжём весь Иерихон».</p><p>— Моя квартира.</p><p>— Вот видишь, — ожидаемо возликовала она. — Он хочет тебя… Погоди, — она на секунду задумалась, но выражение задумчивости быстро сменилось лёгкой тенью замешательства и тревоги. — Но Лоуренс не выдавал её. Он вообще не знал, где ты живёшь.</p><p>— Именно поэтому я и говорю, что он мог в первый же день с нами покончить, но он этого не сделал, — озвучил свою самую пугающую догадку Маркус. — Он знает, где мы живём, где бываем и как нас выследить. Может, даже знает, где «Иерихон».</p><p>— Кара…</p><p>— Нет, не думаю, что он о ней знает или что ему есть до неё дело. Если бы всё шло по нарастающей, то, скорее всего, он бы сначала задействовал её, чтобы вывести тебя, а затем тебя, чтобы вывести меня.</p><p>— Но он сразу взялся за меня, — констатировала Норт и вроде успокоилась.</p><p>— Да. Ему интересны мы с тобой. И мы прошли. Я разгадал эту его загадку, прошёл испытание и… не знаю. Заслужил что-то, из-за чего атаковать он нас больше не будет.</p><p>— Ещё скажи, что он начал тебя уважать.</p><p>— Нет, не уважать. Что-то другое.</p><p>Маркус задумчиво поморщился. Он опять не мог вербализировать то, что думал. Возможно, это был интерес. Он заслужил интерес Вайетта, перестал был мешающим клопом, дорастя до какого-то другого уровня. Поэтому их и отпустили, но то, что ждало теперь, могло быть хуже, но об этой мысли Норт точно пока не следовало знать.</p><p>— Ладно, думай, что хочешь по этому поводу, — сдалась Норт, раскинувшись на сидении и закрыв глаза. — Может, логика действительно есть, но зацикливаться на ней не суперидея. Вот моё мнение, которое обсуждать я не буду. Сейчас я слишком устала для этого дерьма и хочу посидеть в тишине хоть пять минут. Только прошу, не стань его сучкой за это время.</p><p>— Я пытаюсь понять Вайетта не для того, чтобы «стать его сучкой», Норт.</p><p>— Да-да. Точно. Поймёшь врага, поймёшь, как его нагнуть и отыметь. Когда до тебя дойдёт, что китайцы со своими советами идут на хер, а мы ходим по замкнутому кругу, обсуждая всё это, разбуди.</p><p>Маркус хотел возразить ещё что-то, но передумал. Лучше он тоже посидит в тишине оставшееся время, чем продолжит выслушивать претензии. Норт, как его правая рука, должна была быть с ним до последнего, но вместо этого она, порой, только высмеивала его идеи, как это происходило сейчас. Её подход — действовать незамедлительно и в лицо. Маркус тоже так поначалу делал, считая правильной тактикой, пока не понял, что это ни черта не тактика, и оно так не работает. Надо было быть хитрее. Надо было понимать того, против кого воюешь. Норт считала это излишним и даже опасным. Они с Саймоном оба думали, что Маркус ходит по острию ножа, но он был уверен, что знает, когда ему стоит остановиться, чтобы залезть в голову Вайетта, но не дать Вайетту залезть к нему. Маркус был уверен, что у него всё выходит, раз он нашёл Норт. То, что он делал в последнее время, было правильно, и оно увенчалось успехом.</p><p>С усилием сглотнув образовавшийся в горле ком, Маркус кивнул сам себе. Всё было просто прекрасно. За исключением того, что он чуть не умер.</p><p>Придя второй раз в голову, эта мысль вызвала другую реакцию. Маркусу внезапно стало страшно. Вроде всё уже прошло, они все в безопасности и едут к Саймону, но чувство переживания за свою жизнь накатило только сейчас. Частота дыхания резко возросла, будто на него накатила паническая атака. Он не был готов умирать. Всё это время Маркус отважно и самозабвенно считал, что готов, но на самом деле ни хрена это было не так. Дела с «Иерихоном» ещё не были закончены, с семьей он не виделся около года, Саймон… Да, ещё был Саймон. Слишком много неоконченного, о чём стоило позаботиться, не говоря о том, что ему, оказывается, очень хотелось жить, и это только усугубляло ситуацию. Маркусу казалось, что отсутствие страха смерти делало его сильнее, делало его неподкупным, а в итоге его мнимый щит оказался сделан из хрупкого хрусталя.</p><p>Машина плавно остановилась в тот момент, когда Маркус начал понимать, что всё произошедшее, несмотря на успех, вызывало в нём чувство тревоги, а не победного ликования. Успех был одиночен и принёс гораздо больше негативной, нежели позитивной отдачи.</p><p>Слегка тряхнув головой, он толкнул Норт, чтобы та просыпалась и через боль вывалился из машины, схватив то, что осталось от пальто.</p><p>Он никогда не был у Саймона дома и не знал, где тот живёт, поэтому был немного удивлён, когда понял, что они приехали в Корктаун. Этот район располагался не очень далеко от центра, поэтому попал под идущую реновацию и к низкому классу уже не относился, однако и к высокому тоже. Наверное, его можно было назвать находящимся на нижней границе того, что оценивалось как средний. Причём, для муниципальных служб и компаний застройщиков он в свое время оказался очень проблемным. Благодаря ему распространяющаяся на юг реновация застопорилась и не дошла до Вест Сайд Индастриала, в котором, среди заброшенных хранилищ и складов в одиноком ремонтном доке доживал свой век «Иерихон».</p><p>Пустые в такое время улицы были освещены уличными фонарями, вдоль тротуаров раскинулись припаркованные машины, где-то орали бездомные кошки, а вдалеке Маркус разглядел несколько магазинов, гигантскую парковку и автобусную остановку. Пахло осенью и немного мусором. Тихое, спокойное и ничем непримечательное место с такими же безликими многоквартирными семиэтажными домами. Смущало только одно: профессия «врач» из года в год входила в десяток самых высокооплачиваемых профессий США. Это место подходило Саймону как человеку, потому что он никогда не заморачивался на внешнее убранство, но Маркусу казалось, что он мог позволить себе что-то гораздо лучшее хотя бы ради собственной безопасности. На первый взгляд район, конечно, не походил на место, где поздняя прогулка могла бы стоить жизни. После освобождения города из когтей банкротства здесь не бродили уличные банды и не таились за углами дилеры, однако нарваться на какого-нибудь одиночку, скорее всего, было возможно. Более того, многие из них вполне возможно могли тут жить. Такой, как Саймон, запросто мог стать их целью. Кроме того, больница, в которой он работал, была достаточно далеко от этого места, поэтому добираться до неё, наверное, было нелегко.</p><p>Окликнув Норт с Маркусом, Руперт уверенно двинулся на другую сторону Т-образного перекрёстка, трусцой пробежав мимо двух небольших лестниц, ведущих от тротуара к парадным входам. Добежав до третьего, располагающегося практически на другом углу дома, он остановился. Маркус не мог так быстро идти. Прихрамывая и опираясь на Норт, он доплёлся до нужного входа, когда Руперт уже дозвонился хозяину квартиры и тот открыл им дверь.</p><p>— Почему так далёко остановились? — недовольно пробурчала Норт, замерев около Руперта. — Я тебе не мул.</p><p>— На всякий случай. Вдруг я всё же не заметил слежку.</p><p>Помотав головой и проигнорировав виноватый взгляд водителя, Норт шагнула внутрь здания, тут же начав всматриваться в темноту пролётов над головой.</p><p>— Какой этаж?</p><p>— Седьмой.</p><p>— Я не понесу тебя на седьмой этаж. Где тут лифт?</p><p>Руперт неуверенно мотнул головой, дав понять, что он понятия не имеет, а Маркус даже не стал ей говорить, что в состоянии дойти самостоятельно.</p><p>— Тут точно должен быть сраный лифт, — прошипела себе под нос Норт, уйдя куда-то вглубь прохода. Она вернулась спустя полминуты, кивнув и позвав за собой, чем вызвала облегчённые вздохи Руперта с Маркусом. Никто из них не был готов слушать её ворчание на протяжении целых семи этажей.</p><p>Найденный ею лифт не был образцом для подражания. Он не был тесным, исписан различными нелесными эпитетами в меру и со стандартным чуть противным душком мочи, но ездить на нём было откровенно страшно. Лампы мигали, тросы выдавали душераздирающий металлический вой, кабина чуть подпрыгивала, а дверь открывалась мучительно долго и заедала, напоминая сцену из «Пункта назначения». Покинули они его крайне быстро и с чувством облегчения, пообещав себе больше никогда в жизни в него не заходить.</p><p>Когда они дружно отошли от лифта, Маркус напоследок бросил на него подозрительный взгляд. Обеспокоенность материальным положением Саймона после их семиэтажного приключения стала только нарастать, потому что одно дело — не лучший район и совсем другое — опасный неотремонтированный дом. Это место всё-таки было хуже, чем Маркусу показалось изначально, и это настораживало, однако Саймон ему точно не ответит, с чем это было связано. Он был в этом уверен.</p><p>Освещения в коридоре, естественно, не было. Можно было определить, куда им идти только по уже ожидающей их в самом конце чуть приоткрытой двери, из которой лился свет, слабо освещавший нервно подпирающую стену одинокую мужскую фигуру. Руперт устремился прямо к ней навстречу.</p><p>Вновь чуть оперевшись о Норт, Маркус зашагал к квартире так быстро, как позволяла рана в ноге и общее самочувствие. Он должен был чувствовать сплошную боль и чувствовал её, но сильнее было предвкушение, разливающееся тёплыми тревожными волнами.</p><p>— Что крылья любви с людьми делают, — поддразнила его Норт, но Маркус решил вообще на это не реагировать.</p><p>Руперт тем временем дошёл до Саймона и тронул его за руку. Тот встрепенулся, будто выйдя из транса, отлип от стены и повернул голову в сторону Норт с Маркусом. Тот не мог достоверно сказать, что происходило в кромешной темноте, когда Саймон вышел из пятна света, но он чётко расслышал тяжёлый облегчённый вздох.</p><p>— Извини, что так поздно… — начал Маркус, как только они подошли к нему, но его тут же прервали.</p><p>Мотнув головой, Саймон сделал шаг к нему навстречу и крепко отчаянно обнял, уткнувшись лицом в шею. Впервые. Ни разу до этого он не позволял ни себе, ни Маркусу никаких близких контактов, постоянно отстраняясь.</p><p>Маркус остолбенел от неожиданности, но, когда по коже под ухом ударило горячее обеспокоенное дыхание, без раздумий сомкнул руки на спине Саймона. Под кофтой чувствовалась его твёрдая острая лопатка, а ладонь Маркуса, лежащая на ней, вздымалась от частого глубокого дыхания. Раненная рука отказывалась шевелиться, вереща о предельно допустимом пороге боли, но Маркус всё равно держал её, обвив стройную талию. Саймон жался к нему всем телом, чуть ли не впиваясь пальцами в кожу, и это чувствовалось как то, ради чего можно было пережить всю сегодняшнюю перепалку с людьми Вайетта.</p><p>Тем не менее что-то неприятное ныло внутри Маркуса, пробиваясь сквозь будоражащие волны эйфорической лёгкости, приносимые с теплом чужого тела: Саймон испугался. Маркус был виноват в том, что Саймон чертовски испугался, и он ненавидел себя за это, как бы ни было приятно держать его в своих руках.</p><p>— Саймон, — резко окликнула его Норт. — Мы к тебе за помощью приехали, а не обнимашками. Сначала сделай работу, а затем обнимайте друг друга хоть всю ночь.</p><p>Отчасти Маркус был рад её голосу, потому что он уже начал думать над тем, чтобы отстранить от себя Саймона и поцеловать его прямо здесь и сейчас в темноте старого затхлого коридора на глазах у своей правой руки и водителя, поставив абсолютно всех участников данного действия в неловкое положение. Крайне нерациональное и неуместное решение, поэтому отвлечение пришлось как раз кстати.</p><p>— Да, — тихо отозвался Саймон, отпрянув от Маркуса и утерев длинным рукавом нос. — Да, конечно, идём.</p><p>Маркус шумно выдохнул. Отчасти рад, а отчасти он чувствовал, будто от него оторвали часть его самого.</p><p>— Ты там не кончил? — участливо поинтересовалась Норт, когда Саймон исчез в проёме квартиры, поманив их за собой.</p><p>— Знаешь, иногда мне хочется прибить тебя прямо на месте за твои издёвки.</p><p>— Кто же тебе тогда слюни подтирать будет? — карикатурно изумилась Норт, на что Маркус только покачал головой и самостоятельно побрёл в квартиру, напоследок поблагодарив Руперта и сказав, что тот может ехать домой.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Verschlimmbessern</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Verschlimmbessern (нем.) - ухудшить ситуацию в попытке ее улучшить.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>5 ноября 01:07</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Квартира Саймона оказалась в меру скромной и очень уютной. Из-за притушенного света Маркус не мог точно определить цветовую палитру и разглядеть детали, однако всё равно отметил, что впечатление складывалось весьма приятное. Небольшой коридор, служащий прихожей, выходил в просторную совмещённую с кухней гостиную. У противоположной стены стояло два под завязку заставленных книжных шкафа, справа от них — узкий стеллаж, наверное, с сотней дисков. Рядом с ним на стене висел простенький плоский телевизор с подключённой к нему игровой консолью, которая немного удивила Маркуса, а чуть правее в полумраке чернела тёмным деревом дверь во вторую комнату. Напротив телевизора располагался мягкий диван, на котором Маркус смог бы уместиться во весь рост и даже вытянуться. Ему непременно захотелось это сделать, но его мгновенно подхватили под руку и отвели в сторону, не дав осмотреться внимательнее.</p><p>Параллельно прихожей оказалась размещена ослепившая Маркуса своим ярким светом ванная, куда Саймон уже затащил три табуретки, сделав помещение ещё более тесным. На одну из них он тут же усадил еле стоящего Маркуса, дав ему положить раненую руку на раковину, а во вторую впихнув компресс со льдом для головы.</p><p>— Эй, а мне чем заняться?</p><p>Норт появилась у входа практически из ниоткуда, напомнив о себе.</p><p>— Ты можешь поспать, — обыденно предложил ей Саймон, но Маркус заметил промелькнувшую в его голосе лёгкую раздраженность.</p><p>— Спасибо, под транквилизатором отоспалась.</p><p>— Они и на тебя напали? — тут же переменил тон Саймон. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?</p><p>Он протянул к ней руку, но та резко отпрянула, ударив его по ней.</p><p>— Не лапай меня. Я в норме.</p><p>— Как скажешь, — хоть и не без вздоха недовольства, весьма быстро согласился Саймон. — Выпей крепкого чая, он на кухне. И приляг.</p><p>Норт уже закрывала дверь, когда в квартире что-то хлопнуло.</p><p>— Что это? — в мгновение напряглась она, запустив руку за пояс, где обычно носила пистолет, но, не найдя его там, гневно зашипела. — Чёрт бы побрал этих… Господи, Сай, что это?</p><p>Маркус непонимающе вгляделся в проём, за которым скрылась в мгновение переменившаяся и в поведении, и в интонациях Норт, а затем на Саймона.</p><p>— Можешь поиграть с ним, если хочешь. Он спокойный, — кинул он ей вслед, а затем, покачав головой, закрыл дверь за защёлку, только сейчас заметив недоуменный взгляд Маркуса. — Кот.</p><p>— У тебя есть кот?</p><p>Саймон на секунду задумался, усаживаясь на табуретку и пододвигая её ближе к Маркусу, а на оставшуюся по левую руку от него водрузив свою безразмерную «аптечку».</p><p>— Да, я его на улице подобрал около полугода назад, — в конце концов пространно ответил он, но затем, будто ещё что-то обдумав, сморщился и осторожно добавил. — Я не понимаю, из-за чего его выкинули. Он ведь не больной и у него потрясающий характер. Я не говорю, что больных и не таких, как кому-то хотелось бы, можно выкидывать на улицу, если они не подошли. Нет, конечно, нет. Однако это причина, которой многие люди порой пользуются, чтобы оправдывать свои жестокие поступки и уговорить себя спать по ночам после их совершения. С нормальными этих причин не найти, но они почему-то всё равно оказываются на улице. Я не могу понять эту логику, ведь, получается, никто не застрахован и не определить, каким нужно быть, чтобы этого избежать.</p><p>Маркус замер. Не нужно было быть гением, чтобы понять, что Саймон говорил не только о коте.</p><p>Тем не менее ему всё равно не удавалось достоверно определить, что именно скрывалось за этими словами, было ли это связано с самим Саймоном и частью его жизни или с опытом других людей, за жизнью которых он годами наблюдал и как врач, и как настоятель «Иерихона». Единственное, в чём он был точно уверен — Саймон впервые доверил ему нечто личное, хоть и сделал это намёком.</p><p>— Да нет никакого стандарта. Некоторым людям не нужна причина, чтобы быть жестокими с кем-то, особенно с теми, кто этого никаким образом не заслуживает и не может постоять за себя. Это ненормально, но это существует, потому что существуют ублюдки.</p><p>— Какая глубокая мысль, — с небольшой заминкой отозвался Саймон, мимолётно улыбнувшись и бросив на Маркуса короткий взгляд.</p><p>— Я не настолько бессердечный идиот, каким многим зачастую кажусь, и я очень надеюсь, что это сейчас был не сарказм.</p><p>— Оставлю тебя гадать.</p><p>Саймон улыбнулся чуть шире, и Маркус сделал то же самое в ответ, однако его улыбка быстро поникла. Он следил за действиями Саймона, пока тот подготавливал импровизированную операционную, но не замечал их. Эта квартира сразу показалась ему не только приятной, но и слишком просторной для одного человека. Особенно Саймона. Он всегда рационально распределял свободное место и вряд ли стал бы тратить дополнительные деньги на аренду или покупку лишнего жилого пространства, особенно если мог вложить их в здание получше. Он сам говорил Маркусу, что это глупо и что много места для жизни ему не надо, когда тот изумился его совсем миниатюрной каюте на «Иерихоне».</p><p>— Тут ещё кто-то есть? — неожиданно для Саймона спросил он, и тот мгновенно напрягся. — Этот хлопок. Это же дверь хлопнула, да? Кот почуял гостей, попросился из комнаты и его выпустили, хлопнув дверью.</p><p>— Да, — спустя некоторое время тихо отозвался Саймон, кинув нервный взгляд на дверь из ванной. — Не обращай внимания.</p><p>— Кто это?</p><p>Маркус спросил требовательно, с усилием сжав челюсти. По сути, у него не было никаких прав настаивать на ответе в таком тоне, но зарождающая в глубине живота обида, смешанная со злостью, тихо клокотали внутри, подменяя собой покой и приятное волнение. Саймон посмотрел на Маркуса озадаченным взглядом, через пару секунд отведя его в сторону.</p><p>— Никто, — коротко ответил он. — Повернись ко мне спиной, пожалуйста.</p><p>Не без усилия Маркус развернулся на табуретке, радуясь, что зеркало над раковиной висело гораздо выше его лица. Он всеми силами старался держать его, но по сведённой челюсти, которую никак не получалось расслабить, понимал, что выходило у него не очень. Ему не хотелось, чтобы Саймон видел это.</p><p>Тем временем его затылка коснулась очередная пропитанная спиртом марля. Саймон промывал рану недолго, но аккуратно, порой приближаясь на расстояние дыхания и в какой-то момент явно подложив под себя ногу, чтобы сесть повыше, ведь Маркус был не только крупнее него по телосложению, но и чуть выше. Всего на полголовы, но в определённых ситуациях это играло свою роль.</p><p>С усилием зажмурившись, Маркус в очередной раз начал проклинать себя. Ему ведь даже такой типаж никогда не нравился. Если он и заводил роман с парнем, то, во-первых, он заранее узнавал его ориентацию, а во-вторых, по физическим параметрам зачастую он был похож на него самого, являлся экстравертом и, желательно, универсалом. Девушек он тоже выбирал спортивных, бойких и решительных, поэтому и обратил сперва внимание на Норт. И физически, и характером Саймон был абсолютной противоположностью всем, с кем Маркус встречался до этого, из-за чего его собственное навязчивое влечение, от которого ему никак не удавалось избавиться, казалось ему надуманным, абсурдным и абсолютно вышедшим из-под контроля. Именно этого он и опасался, когда понял, что начал думать о Саймоне как о мужчине, но не мог себя остановить, делая это снова и снова, потому что вопреки всему это ощущалось слишком хорошо и правильно. По факту же ему даже не удалось подобрать к нему подход, чтобы вовремя всё выяснить наверняка. Теоретически он мог бы воспользоваться всем своим полезным предыдущим опытом, чтобы это осуществить, однако на деле оказалось, что этот бесценный опыт можно было выкинуть в мусорку, потому что с такими парнями, как Саймон, он был равен позорному нулю, а Маркус больше всего на свете не переваривал неопределённых ситуаций, в которых не знал, как действовать. Он привык избегать их всеми силами.</p><p>Саймона тоже нужно было избегать с самого начала и пресекать всё на корню ещё до поиска каких-то подходов, Маркус чётко понимал это сейчас. Однако правда была в том, что он даже не мог припомнить, когда впервые представил, как бы Саймон изогнулся под его прикосновениями и задался вопросом, насколько громкие у него стоны, потому что эти фантазии поначалу были неосознанными и скорее возникали из любопытства. Маркус не видел в них ничего плохого, пока в один миг к нему не пришло осознание, что всё <em>уже</em> зашло слишком далеко. Его он помнил чётко. Оно наступило в тот момент, когда под ним лежала полуголая Норт, а видеть на её месте он хотел Саймона. Хотел зарываться пальцами в его короткие светлые волосы, а не наматывать её длинные рыжие; хотел слышать, как он с придыханием низким голосом шепчет «Маркус» со своим безумным акцентом; как еле ощутимая щетина слегка щекочет смуглую кожу при глубоких поцелуях; как такие же мужские крепкие руки без усилия откидывают его на спину; как он садится сверху, а затем опускает руку, чтобы расстегнуть их джинсы и спускается вниз; как голубые и всегда такие разумные глаза застилает поволокой от возбуждения ещё задолго до того, как он берёт его в рот. Фантазия была живая, как и все фантазии Маркуса, и она появилась охренеть в насколько неудобный для этого момент.</p><p>Когда Норт ушла, он долго лежал, закрыв лицо руками, а в голове было только одно слово: пиздец. Маркус однажды пообещал себе не только не влюбляться в натуралов или тех, в ком он не был уверен, но даже не смотреть в их сторону, однако по собственной инициативе сначала физически, а затем и эмоционально зациклился на Саймоне, не зная теперь, как ему выходить из этой ситуации.</p><p>У Норт было решение, и оно было простым как шпала: понравился — дубиной по голове и в пещеру. Она не была фанатом длинных мыльных опер, где, по её словам, «герои несколько сезонов ходят вокруг да около, мучая и себя, и зрителей своими тупыми пиздостраданиями». Маркус тоже такое не выносил, но её подход казался ему слишком радикальным. Возможно, из-за характера и личности Саймона, а может, из-за того, что это никогда не ограничивалось лишь физическим влечением, как он поначалу себя убеждал. В какой-то момент он осознал, что из-за банального любовного несовпадения он не может похерить всё их общение, потеряв Саймона как дорогого и близкого человека. Для Маркуса это было мощной преградой, для Норт — нет, поэтому она его и не понимала, считая, что он всего лишь наматывает сопли на кулак. Она сама всегда без сожалений посылала на все четыре стороны тех, кто, сверкая пятками, убегал из её пещеры, или решал остаться друзьями, но впоследствии постоянно устанавливал неловкую двусмысленную дистанцию в общении. Маркус этого не делал, поэтому в список изгнанных и забытых не попал. Саймон же таким человеком явно не был. Он не смог бы просто забыть о подобном признании на следующий же день, как и не смог бы делать достоверный вид, что сделал это. Несмотря на всю его скрытность и умение держать лицо, что-то подсказывало Маркусу, что неразрешённая недосказанность продолжала бы висеть между ними тяжким грузом, ведь Маркус точно так же продолжал бы хотеть его, а Саймон чувствовал бы этот подтекст. Копящееся от этой недостоверной «дружбы» напряжение видели бы все невооруженным глазом. Подобное при невзаимном влечении между мужчиной и женщиной обычно ничем хорошим никогда не заканчивалось, что уж говорить про двух мужчин. Если бы он признался, чтобы поставить точку во всей этой неопределённой ситуации, то он бы в дополнение поставил бы крест на любом близком общении, которое тогда существовало, а Маркус хотел этого в последнюю очередь. Сейчас же такое признание было ещё более бессмысленно, ведь он всё равно потерял Саймона, и никакие объятия не были способны изменить этот факт.</p><p>Маркус отчаянно пытался сосредоточиться на физической боли, способной перекрыть эти мысли и обиду на то, что кто-то, возможно, стал парой Саймону, пока он сам мялся на пороге как девственница перед первой брачной ночью, будто никогда не затаскивал мужчин в койку, так и не узнав, был ли у него вообще шанс на это. Не открывая глаз, Маркус повторял себе это «возможно» словно мантру, не заметив, как Саймон резко остановился, вцепившись ему в плечи обеими руками и тяжело дыша.</p><p>Повернув сначала голову, а затем развернувшись всем телом вполоборота, Маркус явно спугнул его. Саймон резко снял руку с левого плеча Маркуса, прислонив её тыльной стороной не закрытого синей перчаткой предплечья к лицу и закрыв глаза, явно пытаясь успокоиться.</p><p>— Саймон?</p><p>— Всё в порядке, — ответил он слегка дрожащим голосом. — Дай мне секунду.</p><p>Это не на шутку встревожило уже самого Маркуса. Он подался вперёд в попытке заглянуть ему в глаза, но тот отклонился назад.</p><p>— Саймон, что происходит? В чём дело?</p><p>— Всё нормально, — повторил он более уверенно и убрал руку от лица. — Давай продолжим.</p><p>— Я не повернусь обратно, пока ты словами не скажешь, в чём дело.</p><p>Маркус произнёс это твёрдо, уверенно и ровно с той долей угрозы, которую хотел вложить. Саймон должен был понять, что он не шутит и у него действительно не было другого выхода, кроме как рассказать. Но он молчал, опустив голову. Маркус уже хотел повторить свой вопрос, как Саймон сделал глубокий вдох и начал говорить тихим голосом.</p><p>— Просто прорвалось. Не думай, пожалуйста, что я не профессионал или что я эмоционально нестабилен, я и похуже на работе вижу.</p><p>— Я так и не думаю.</p><p>Маркус понизил голос до такого же почти шёпота, забыв обо всём, что занимало его голову буквально несколько секунд назад. Сейчас перед ним сидел абсолютно расклеенный Саймон, считающий проявление своих эмоций чем-то постыдным, что должно быть скрыто, и это было самым важным.</p><p>— Я испугался, — Саймон поднял голову и посмотрел Маркусу прямо в глаза таким уставшим и отчаянным взглядом, что всё против воли сжималось внутри. — Когда Руперт позвонил и сказал, что тебя куда-то понесло, мне захотелось собственноручно тебя прибить, но затем у него пропала связь, и я не на шутку испугался. Он не успел сказать, где он, так что я даже не знал, где вас искать, если что-то произойдёт. Ты тоже не позвонил, хотя сказал, что сделаешь это, если что-то изменится. Затем это непонятное сообщение от Норт: «мы едем к тебе, готовься». Представляешь, что я успел себе навоображать за это время?</p><p>Саймон немного истерично усмехнулся, а Маркус прикрыл глаза, прокляв себя за своё упущение и поразившись недогадливости Норт и её скупости на объяснения. Он был готов поклясться, что она сделала это специально.</p><p>— Прости.</p><p>— Я думал мне придётся откачивать тебя, — Саймон уже почти шептал, его взгляд расфокусировался, а правая рука на плече Маркуса сжалась. — Шить раны, которые нужно шить в настоящей операционной с необходимым для этого оборудованием, а я ведь не чёртов <span class="fictale-note">Шон Мёрфи<span class="small">[1]</span></span>, чтобы за пять секунд соорудить его замену из говна и палок в полевых условиях. С ожогами ещё хуже, — он запнулся и вновь поднял сосредоточенный серьёзный взгляд на Маркуса. — Смерть от огня — страшная смерть, Маркус. Одна из худших. Ожоги доставляют настолько мучительную боль, что её невозможно заглушить практически ничем, а выживаемость при большом поражении кожи сводится к нулю. Я боялся, что буду не в состоянии тебе помочь и буду просто сидеть, наблюдать, как ты… абсолютно бессильный что-либо сделать.</p><p>Он замолк, не в силах говорить дальше, при этом внешне действительно выглядя абсолютно спокойным. Маркуса всегда поражала эта способность к самоконтролю, однако его истинные эмоции выдавали мелочи. Этот бегающий взгляд, напряжение в позе и неспособность произнести слово «умираешь». Саймон действительно был профессионалом своего дела. По словам Джоша отделение травматологии на него буквально молилось, а тут такая реакция. Она и льстила, и пугала одновременно.</p><p>— Саймон, всё в порядке, — успокаивающе заверил его Маркус. — Мы в порядке.</p><p>Это «мы» вызвало у Саймона странную реакцию. Он отшатнулся от Маркуса и убрал руку с плеча, вновь стараясь скрыть всё за маской безмятежной отстраненности.</p><p>— Знаю. Знаю, — уже твёрже произнёс он и прокашлялся. — Прости, это всё нервы. Больше такого не повторится.</p><p>— Не надо извиняться. Это ведь абсолютно нормально. Я не знаю, насколько сильно бы психовал, если бы с тобой что-то случилось.</p><p>В этот раз Саймон поднял на него немного более открытый, но испытывающий взгляд, а на губах появилась мягкая улыбка.</p><p>— Правда? — чуть подавшись вперёд, немного несмело переспросил он, однако в его глазах ко всему прочему появился задорный интерес.</p><p>Маркус и раньше порой видел у Саймона такой взгляд, но никогда не понимал, что он означал. Он был одной из тех деталей в его поведении, дальше которых никогда ничего не заходило, но они не могли дать Маркусу отступить благодаря своей неоднозначности, оставляющей место надежде. Они всегда держали его где-то рядом, заставляя думать, что он не добился желаемого, потому что недостаточно хорошо старался, а не потому, что у Саймона ничего к нему не было, и сейчас, после нескольких месяцев их отсутствия, Маркус сумел лишь закивать в ответ. К тому же, когда тревога прошла, он понял, что Саймон сидел очень близко. Взгляд сам упал на его вновь чуть приоткрытые тонкие губы, а в нос помимо запаха спирта ударил слегка сладковатый запах то ли самого Саймона, то ли его геля для душа, который, казалось, окутывал Маркуса со всех сторон. Это манило его, словно моряка на пение желающей съесть его сирены, которому было всё равно, ведь он бы получил от неё заветный поцелуй.</p><p>Отложив компресс со льдом в раковину, он протянул к Саймону здоровую руку и, положив ладонь на светлый загривок, чуть притянул его к себе. Саймон без сопротивления подался вслед за этим движением, тут же упав горячим лбом на его плечо, всего через мгновение переместив голову так, что Маркус чувствовал на своей коже уже его губы и не менее горячее дыхание. Левая рука Саймона несмело обхватила свитер на его талии и медленно поползла вверх, крепко уцепившись за ткань под лопаткой.</p><p>Маркус невольно закрыл глаза и, прижавшись щекой к светлой макушке, сделал глубокий вдох, почувствовав отдающий цветущими нотками аромат травяного шампуня. Прижатые к его шее губы обжигали не только кожу, но и все внутренности, и Маркус следил за их движениям, не желая пропустить сделанный украдкой лёгкий поцелуй, если таковой будет иметь место. Мысль казалась спонтанной и необоснованной, и он не должен был даже начинать об этом думать, но всё же эти первые за всё их знакомство прикосновения открыли второе дыхание, порождая буквально из ничего и желаний самого Маркуса вопрос: могло ли быть так, что Саймон по какой-то причине намеренно всё это время не отвечал ему взаимностью, хотя она была, но сегодняшний страх потерять его навсегда заставил его переосмыслить обоснованность этой причины? Маркус охренеть как надеялся, что да, но усилием воли продолжал держать рядом мысль, что Саймон чуть не потерял двух друзей за один вечер и ему просто нужно было успокоение.</p><p>За этими мыслями он сам не заметил, как зарылся пальцами в короткие волосы, медленно начав их перебирать. Они действительно были мягкими.</p><p>— Что ты делаешь? — с улыбкой спросил Саймон, что отдалось волнительной щекоткой, прошедшейся по телу, когда лёгкая щетина скользнула по коже в изгибе шеи вслед за движением губ.</p><p>— Массаж головы, — бесстыдно соврал Маркус, подумав, что поцелуи у Саймона, вполне возможно, были именно такими, какими он себе их представлял. — Ты перенапрягся, пытаюсь тебя успокоить и расслабить.</p><p>— Не очень похоже на массаж головы, — проговорил в ответ Саймон и только спустя пару секунд осторожно добавил чуть более низким голосом. — И я бы не сказал, что он меня успокаивает и уж тем более расслабляет.</p><p>Маркуса был склонен с ним согласиться. Губы Саймона, когда он говорил, скользили по его коже, вызывая новые мурашки, интонация была словно шёпот любовника в ночи, а сказанное хотелось назвать флиртом, если не соблазнением, так что воображаемая панель управления в его сознании горела истеричными красными огнями, а в паху начинало приятно сводить.</p><p>— Я не говорил, что умею его делать, — подхватив ту же интонацию, проговорил Маркус прямо в ухо Саймону, как бы нечаянно задев его губой, и почувствовал как рука, лежащая на лопатке чуть сильнее сжала свитер, а дыхание сбилось.</p><p>— Я всё равно ценю твои старания.</p><p>— Саймон, скажи, кто это?</p><p>Слова как-то сами вылетели, но Маркус не жалел, что задал этот вопрос. Ему нужно было знать, однако Саймон медлил с ответом.</p><p>— Снимать трёхкомнатную квартиру в одиночку даже в таком доме довольно дорогостоящее удовольствие, — в конце концов, проговорил он, отстранившись. — Одна гостиная, две жилые комнаты, только одна из них моя. Кот общий.</p><p>Убранная с лопатки левая рука оставила за собой холодеющий след, а правую он вытянул вперёд, уперевшись ею в край табуретки, на которой сидел Маркус. Он явно желал сказать что-то ещё, но то ли не решался, то ли подбирал слова. Маркус ждал, разглядывая его лицо, которое всё ещё было намного ближе, чем когда-либо. Настолько близко, что теперь можно было рассмотреть, насколько у Саймона хорошая кожа, что ресницы у него тёмно-охристые, а не чёрные и что на лбу и под левым глазом рассыпалось несколько блёклых родинок, а сами глаза не совсем голубые. Это было почти незаметно, но вокруг зрачка шёл тонкий жёлто-зелёный обод с маленькой оранжевой точкой на левой радужке. Тоже своего рода гетерохромия.</p><p>Приоткрыв рот, Саймон опустил взгляд на свою ногу. Они итак сидели практически вплотную, однако его колено было столь близко к ноге Маркуса, что тот мог через одежду чувствовать исходящее от него щекочущее тепло.</p><p>— Тебе ничего не угрожает здесь, — вновь заговорил Саймон тихим вкрадчивым голосом, и в этот же момент его колено легко дотронулось до бедра Маркуса, сделав эти мурашки сильнее. — И этот человек не враг тебе.</p><p>— Хорошо, — на этот раз довольно легко согласился Маркус. — Если ты так говоришь, то я тебе верю.</p><p>— Тем не менее ты не выглядишь удовлетворённым ответом, — чуть сузив глаза, подметил Саймон.</p><p>Маркус усмехнулся. С одной стороны, для него была очевидна мысль, что Саймон не стал бы себя так откровенно вести, если бы по ту сторону двери находился его партнёр, но с другой — там была Норт, и Саймон скорее всего был адептом веры в их роман, а отбивать в ванной мужчин у своих подруг нехорошо.</p><p>— Потому что так и есть. Но если ты не хочешь говорить, то это твоё право.</p><p>— Не притворяйся джентльменом, Маркус, я знаю, что ты к ним не относишься.</p><p>Саймон улыбнулся той улыбкой, которую Маркус очень давно хотел видеть: полностью искренней и абсолютно радостной. Он даже закусил губу, чтобы её сдержать, опустив взгляд, а затем вновь подняв его и призывно взглянув на Маркуса из-под ресниц. Под таким углом и с таким освещением невероятная голубизна радужки перекрывала еле заметный жёлто-зелёный оттенок и казалась ещё более насыщенной, чем раньше, а сам взгляд будто призывал Маркуса к действию и не оставлял у него в сознании никаких других мыслей, кроме этой.</p><p>— У тебя безумно красивые глаза, ты знаешь?</p><p>Вопреки всему Маркус не хотел говорить этого вслух, ведь это было слишком прямолинейно и как-то неумело, но он медленно переставал соображать, что можно, а что нельзя было делать в этой двусмысленной игре. Кроме того, он не отрицал, что на самом деле никогда не был королём флирта, тем более, обоюдного. У него всегда всё было прямо и откровенно, но Саймон таким не был. Он почти не выражал словами то, что действительно хотел сказать, оставляя весь контекст намёкам и невербальным знакам, с пониманием которых Маркус всегда был не в ладах. Наверное, поэтому его светлые брови удивлённо поползли вверх от этого заявления, отчего на лбу проявилось несколько морщинок, а затем слегка улыбнулся одним уголком губ.</p><p>— Если ты так говоришь, то я тебе верю, — парировал Саймон той же фразой. — Трудно не верить в таком вопросе художнику.</p><p>— Хочешь, я напишу тебя как-нибудь?</p><p>— Как тех французских девушек или только глаза? — вкрадчиво спросил Саймон, аккуратно, но с абсолютно очевидным подтекстом проведя языком по внутренней стороне щеки и вновь слегка улыбнувшись.</p><p>«Боже», — где-то на краю перестающего осознавать происходящее сознания промелькнула лишь одна мысль. После всех уходов от весьма очевидного и топорного флирта, прикосновений и личных диалогов, после неодобрения нового вектора движения «Иерихона», после месяцев избегания и молчания, после пыток Лоуренса, зная об «отношениях» с Норт, Саймон сейчас сидел напротив него в ванной на расстоянии дыхания и откровенно соблазнял. Это только утверждало Маркуса в верности внезапно пришедшей ему в голову догадки. Что это была интуиция, а не самовнушение. Он даже не думал, что, обладая таким отчасти застенчивым и молчаливым характером, Саймон вообще способен на подобное, да ещё и будет делать это столь бесстыдно, но он явно делал именно это. Отрицание было бессмысленно. Его будто в мгновение подменили кем-то другим. Кем-то, кого Маркус совсем не знал, но кто ему абсолютно точно нравился не меньше предыдущей версии, однако от сковавшего его ощущения когнитивного диссонанса и нереальности происходящего, он не мог произнести в ответ ни слова. Он просто смотрел на Саймона и молчал, как рыба, с полным вакуумом в голове, пока тот не поджал губы и не отстранился с растерянным и отчасти виноватым видом. Он всего на секунду кинул раскаивающийся взгляд куда-то на дверь, а затем как ни в чём не бывало протёр перчатки спиртом, чтобы продолжить процедуру.</p><p>Маркус обречённо выдохнул, зажмурившись. Похоже он только что просрал момент, которого ждал охренительно долгое время, и это была чёртова катастрофа. Наверное, его действительно сильно ударили головой о стену, раз у него отбило дар речи именно в тот момент, когда он был нужнее всего.</p><p>— Саймон, я… — в мгновение прогнав охватившее его наваждение, Маркус всё же попытался хоть как-то исправить положение, с улыбкой подавшись вперёд, но его прервали.</p><p>— Это была шутка, Маркус, — спокойно, но твёрдо отрезал Саймон, отстранившись от его движения и посмотрев на него прямым чистым взглядом, в котором не читалось ни капли тех эмоций, которые Маркус абсолютно точно видел там всего несколько секунд назад.</p><p>Он снова стал прежним Саймоном. Тем, который игнорировал все его подкаты и которого он всегда знал, и это вводило в ещё большее замешательство. Всю уверенность Маркуса в том, что все посылы, которые, как ему казалось, он наконец-то чётко увидел и понял, сдуло, словно ветром, опять заставив его сомневаться, было ли это лишь самовнушением или вновь выстроенной Саймоном стеной. Маркус нахмурился, озадаченно посмотрев на него.</p><p>— Она напрашивалась под ситуацию, я не смог сдержаться, — легко пояснил Саймон в ответ на этот взгляд. — Извини, если это было слишком странно или неловко для тебя. У меня иногда бывают моменты, когда я не совсем точно просчитываю реакцию, которую может вызвать сказанное мной.</p><p>— Ясно, — тихо отозвался Маркус, хотя ему ни черта не было ясно.</p><p>— Развернись обратно спиной ко мне, пожалуйста. Мне надо закончить с головой.</p><p>Кивнув, Маркус сделал, что просили и сидел, не понимая, что вообще на хрен это было. Саймона и так всегда было сложно понять и подобрать к нему подход, а тут ещё эти резкие перемены в поведении, которые происходили с частотой маятника. Пару минут назад не было никаких сомнений, что Саймон его соблазнял, а сейчас его словам, что это ничего не значило, было сложно не поверить. Его лицо, его голос, его извиняющееся выражение — всё подтверждало сказанное и выглядело крайне натурально, однако на этот раз Маркус всё-таки ему не верил именно из-за того, как он себя оправдал. Саймон всегда славился тем, что очень аккуратно подбирал, что говорить и просчитывал реакцию собеседника наперёд, хоть и пытался это скрыть, так что данная отговорка была самой неудачной из всех. Маркус не понимал, почему и зачем Саймону было это делать, ведь Маркус ему отвечал. Неужели всё из-за неудачной паузы?</p><p>Ему нужно было время, чтобы обдумать произошедшее, однако ему не дали даже пары минут. Обработав затылок, Саймон сказал держать у головы лёд и развернуться обратно. Весь его профессионализм вернулся на место, и Маркус всем своим видом стремился ему соответствовать.</p><p>Сначала с абсолютно холодным беспристрастным лицом Саймон размотал повязку на руке и приказал снять свитер. Его пальцы невесомо касались кожи, пока он чёткими отлаженными движениями снимал бинт, а за ним и губку, открывая почти уже не кровоточащую рану, и Маркусу было неловко от каждого заботливого прикосновения. Он чувствовал себя уязвимо. Из-за того, что ступил и из-за того, что после абсолютного провала перед небезразличным человеком, он сидел перед ним полуголым, а тот не проявлял к этому ничего, кроме абсолютного холода.</p><p>Заметив, как Саймон пододвинул к себе ближе набор для наложения швов, Маркус приготовился, что сейчас сможет полностью отдаться боли и сосредоточиться на ней, однако Саймон не дал ему и этого. Почти всё плечо онемело, когда он обколол обезболивающим рану со всех сторон, отчего движения иглы сквозь разорванную ткань не чувствовались вообще. Всё внимание Маркуса вопреки его желанию вновь вернулось к прежнему объекту, когда взгляд сам начал постоянно падать на руки Саймона и то, как синий неопрен обтягивал длинные пальцы и костяшки суставов под ним. До того, как он впервые увидел Саймона с закатанными рукавами, Маркус почему-то считал, что у него тонкие запястья, будто это какой-то обязательный атрибут стройного телосложения, но он ошибся. Они были изящными, но широкими и крепкими, а по покрытой светлыми длинными волосками белой коже сильных предплечий от самых костяшек кистей под кофту тянулся рисунок выразительных, но аккуратных жил. Подобная абсолютно мужская черта внешности всегда привлекала Маркуса, и он приятно удивился, встретив её у Саймона. Такие руки хотелось не только рисовать, но и представлять на своём теле в разных местах и обстоятельствах.</p><p>Ворох будоражащих мурашек прошёлся по всему телу, спустившись книзу живота, отчего всё мышцы напряглись, заставив его немного изменить положение, однако державшая пинцет рука Саймона тут же вцепилась ему в плечо, удерживая на месте. Маркус дёрнулся от неожиданности, обратив на него виноватый взгляд, а затем опустив его на рану. Иглодержатель в пальцах Саймона застыл с иглой прямо в куске оттянутой от движения Маркуса кожи, а из самого пореза стекала красная струйка крови.</p><p>— Не шевелись, — сквозь зубы тихо проговорил Саймон, вздёрнув брови.</p><p>— Прости. Я… отвлёкся.</p><p>Виновато улыбнувшись, Маркус утвердительно кивнул в подтверждение своих слов, случайно зацепившись взглядом за левую руку, вслед за которой тянулась уже заметно укоротившаяся нить. Вопросительно сведя брови, Маркус тупо продолжал наблюдать за мерными волнообразными движениями иглы в умелых руках, понимая, что из-за своей наблюдательности он ещё очень долго будет открывать очевидные детали в Саймоне.</p><p>— Ты левша?</p><p>— А у тебя гетерохромия? — мгновенно ответил вопросом на вопрос Саймон, подняв на Маркуса игривый взгляд и улыбнувшись. — У всех свои особенности.</p><p>— Тоже не любишь, когда все подряд тебя об этом спрашивают, да?</p><p>— Скорее, за годы мне это успело немного надоесть, но люди есть люди. Они реагируют на отличия, — Саймон сделал небольшую паузу, бросив быстрый взгляд на Маркуса, а затем поджав губы. — Я думал, ты давно заметил. Все обычно быстро это делают.</p><p>В этой фразе Маркус услышал обиду и был уверен, что именно она там и была. Столько времени общаться с человеком, быть влюблённым в него, но не обратить внимания, какой рукой тот действует. Даже если убрать из уравнения влюблённость, они достаточно давно друг друга знали, чтобы успеть заметить такую бросающуюся в глаза мелочь.</p><p>— Взгляд как-то раньше не зацепился. Я не очень наблюдательный человек.</p><p>Саймон только кивнул и продолжил работу. Абсолютная правда звучала как какое-то жалкое оправдание, отчего Маркусу стало неловко, однако это ещё был не предел. Закрепив на руке последний шов и перебинтовав всё новыми бинтами, Саймон, помедлив пару секунд, начал разбинтовывать повязку на ноге, периодически поглядывая на Маркуса, который уже догадался, к чему всё это шло.</p><p>— Маркус…</p><p>— Да, я понял, стриптиз продолжается, — обречённо протянул он, с усилием встав на ноги и начав расстегивать джинсы, чтобы их снять.</p><p>— Не надо было ввязываться в драку, если так не хотел передо мной раздеваться.</p><p>У Маркуса на секунду сбилось дыхание от вернувшегося мнимого заигрывания, и он уже хотел ответить ему в стиле «да я хоть каждый день рад это делать, если и ты тоже», но вовремя закусил щёку, чтобы этого не сделать. Ему пока хватило предыдущего раза.</p><p>— Правую можешь оставить, — неожиданно прервал его Саймон, когда Маркус потянулся стаскивать джинсы полностью. — Мне нужна только левая нога.</p><p>Внутренне поблагодарив его за это, Маркус лишь слегка кивнул, хоть Саймон уже не смотрел на его лицо. Он склонился над его ногой, начав обезболивать кожу вокруг пореза. Маркус решил закрыть глаза. Склоняющийся перед ним Саймон был одной из фантазий, которые одновременно возбуждали его и пробуждали невероятное чувство стыда по окончании, когда приходящая с оргазмом лёгкость улетучивалась. Сильнее придавив лёд к голове, Маркус стиснул зубы и как бы невзначай подтянул джинсы, закрыв ими пах. Саймон то ли не обратил внимания, то ли деликатно сделал вид, что не заметил. В любом случае, Маркус надеялся, что, если он о чём-то и подумал, то не о том, что его «друг» сейчас сидел под его иглой и представлял не операцию, а как ему делают минет. Надо было держать лицо и мысли в узде.</p><p>Казалось, что с ногой Саймон возился невероятно долго, но скорее всего Маркусу это именно казалось. Когда он услышал заветное «закончили», он был готов выдохнуть с глубочайшим облегчением, хоть и не сделал этого. Всё-таки Саймон мог неправильно его понять уже в негативном смысле. Одеваться при нём он тоже пока не спешил, особенно, когда заметил на себе скептический оценивающий взгляд.</p><p>Поджав губы, Маркус вгляделся в лицо напротив и вопросительно поднял брови, попутно сильнее натянув джинсы.</p><p>— Оцениваешь результат своей работы?</p><p>— Что? Нет. Думаю, подойдёт ли тебе моя одежда, — Саймон указал рукой в сторону того, что осталось от одежды Маркуса. — Не в этом окровавленном рванье же тебе ходить. Посиди минуту, я тебе что-нибудь попробую подобрать.</p><p>Когда дверь за Саймоном закрылась, Маркус буквально швырнул компресс с растаявшим льдом в раковину, где уже лежал окровавленный инструментарий с бинтами, и закрыл руками лицо. Последний раз его так клинило в школе, но тогда это можно было объяснить сумасшедшим буйством гормонов, которые он уже давно научился контролировать. Вот только рядом с Саймоном это не работало.</p><p>Маркус откинулся головой на край раковины, изучая светлый потолок и глубоко дыша. Когда Саймон вернулся с одеждой, которая действительно могла бы налезть на него, Маркус успел успокоиться и прийти в норму.</p><p>— Не думал, что у тебя в гардеробе есть яркие вещи, — удивлённо проговорил он, разглядывая объёмный ярко-синий джемпер, который на самом Саймоне, скорее всего, висел.</p><p>— Правильно думал, — подтвердил Саймон. — Я бы такое никогда сам себе не купил.</p><p>— Подарили?</p><p>— Да, сестра.</p><p>— У тебя есть сестра?</p><p>Одной из тех вещей, о которых Саймон никогда не рассказывал, была семья. Маркус понимал, что она у него была, и он о ней сознательно не говорил, но его всё равно кольнула сильной обидой информация о сестре, только напомнив о направленной в его сторону скрытности, которая шла отдельным и очень весомым пунктом «против» в таблице, подсчитывающей признаки наличия или отсутствия у Саймона чувств к нему. Даже Джош в своё время познакомил его со своей женой и детьми, а с ним они вообще практически не были близки.</p><p>Саймон лишь обыденно кивнул.</p><p>— Младшая.</p><p>— Почему рассказал о ней? — спросил Маркус, но в ответ только поймал озадаченный взгляд. — Я имею в виду, я спрашивал тебя о семье как-то, но в прошлый раз ты ушёл от ответа, а сейчас рассказал. Что-то изменилось?</p><p>— Возможно, — после небольшой паузы неоднозначно отозвался Саймон, а затем вновь вернулся к своей аптечке. — Можешь, пожалуйста, встать. Осталась ещё одна вещь. Мне нужно сделать укол с антибиотиком, чтобы не пошло никакого заражения.</p><p>— Хорошо, — тихо согласился Маркус и встал, спустив на пол порванные джинсы, которые сейчас уже были не нужны и только мешали.</p><p>— Он внутримышечный.</p><p>— Ладно…? — не совсем понимая, в чём тут проблема, протянул Маркус. — Мне дать тебе руку?</p><p>— Нет, не руку.</p><p>— Ясно, — ёмко отозвался он, на этот раз поняв, в чём заключалась проблема конкретно для него. — Хорошо. Ты же у нас врач, так что…</p><p>— Так что проблемы никакой нет, — быстро подхватил Саймон, развернув Маркуса к себе спиной.</p><p>Щёки внезапно начали гореть, и Маркус закрыл глаза, радуясь, что на его тёмной коже этот позор был не столь заметен. Он никогда не испытывал комплексов по поводу своей внешности и был готов без какого-либо стеснения полностью раздеться перед Саймоном, но только в соответствующей ситуации, ведь его тело категорически отказывалось воспринимать Саймона как обыкновенного врача, делающего самый обычный укол, а ситуацию — рядовой.</p><p>— Маркус? — поторопил его Саймон.</p><p>Маркус открыл глаза, неловко глянув на их совместное отражение. Саймона практически не было видно за его спиной, и он не смотрел в сторону зеркала, с наполненным шприцем в руке ожидая действий от Маркуса. Кроме того, он по-прежнему не выглядел так, будто проявлял какую-то особую заинтересованность в происходящем, что кололо ревностной обидой.</p><p>— Да, сейчас, — отмерев, откликнулся Маркус, приспустив боксеры и опустив взгляд.</p><p>Укол был безболезненный. Маркус даже не заметил его, поняв, что всё кончилось, когда Саймон приложил к месту укола спиртовую салфетку, резким движением поднял резинку боксеров и, обдав спину Маркуса горячим дыханием, быстрее ветра выскочил из ванной, оставив его одного. Маркусу хотелось сделать то же самое, поэтому он наскоро оделся, замедлившись лишь на секунду, когда почувствовал еле уловимый запах Саймона от данной ему одежды. На удивление она не так смешно на нём смотрелась, как Маркусу изначально показалось. Джемпер пришёлся ему практически впору, разве что в плечах был узковат, а верёвку на еле доходивших до щиколотки штанах пришлось перевязывать, чтобы сделать их шире, однако это всё ещё выглядело приемлемо.</p><p>В последний раз оглядев помещение, в котором всё ещё оставались табуретки, аптечка, инструменты и пятна крови на кафеле и раковине, Маркус вышел. В гостиной было всё так же темно. Напротив двери в ванную действительно был ещё один чернеющий мраком узкий коридор, в котором, скорее всего, и располагалась дверь в смежную комнату таинственного соседа. Некоторое время побуравив темноту взглядом, Маркус прошёл дальше к мягкому дивану, который успел заприметить только войдя в квартиру. Он рассчитывал увидеть на нём Норт, но та разложилась на незамеченном им в тот раз втором диване, который стоял чуть поодаль практически у самого окна перпендикулярно первому. Он был чуть меньше, а перед ним стоял мощный журнальный стол, на который Норт водрузила ноги. Её освещал только белый свет экрана телефона в руке и потолочные лампы находящейся справа от Маркуса кухни, отгороженной от гостиной стойкой.</p><p>— Какая сексуальная обтяжечка, — чуть не подавившись бутербродом прыснула Норт, заметив перед собой Маркуса. — Ты теперь у нас прямо топ модель по-американски.</p><p>— Очень смешно. Где Саймон?</p><p>Норт пальцем указала на дверь рядом с телевизором.</p><p>— Пролетел мимо как «Катрина» и заперся, — пояснила она, пододвинув к Маркусу лежащую на столике тарелку с бутербродами, от вида которой его тут же начало мутить, а затем, понизив голос, добавила. — Ты его там совратить что ли пытался, а он не поддался на искушение?</p><p>Маркус усмехнулся, хотя смеяться ему хотелось в последнюю очередь.</p><p>— Это ещё кто кого пытался совратить, — проворчал он в ответ, всё ещё недовольный тем, как их диалог закончился.</p><p>— Ну-ка поподробнее, — в мгновение оживилась Норт, но Маркус её быстро разочаровал.</p><p>— Мне самому бы хотелось поподробнее, — честно ответил он, усевшись на диван. — Иногда мне кажется, что мне нужен закадровый голос, чтобы точно понимать намерения других людей и не творить херни.</p><p>Понимающе улыбнувшись, Норт кивнула и перевела тему.</p><p>— Как ты?</p><p>— Уже нормально, но, думаю, когда действие обезболивающего пройдёт, всё опять станет хреново.</p><p>— Терпи. Шрамы красят мужчину, а красота, как говорится, требует жертв.</p><p>— Ты настоящий друг, Норт.</p><p>Норт беззвучно рассмеялась, убрав телефон в карман и начав гладить что-то сбоку от себя освободившейся рукой. Только присмотревшись Маркус понял, что это было не шерстяное одеяло, а большой свернувшийся клубком рыжий пушистый кот. Животное тут же зашевелилось, смачно фыркнуло, потягивая лапы, и затарахтело как трактор. У Маркуса никогда не было домашних питомцев, да он и не стремился их заводить, но в кошках он всегда видел какую-то притягательность, хоть и не был готов содержать кого-либо из них у себя дома.</p><p>Кот явно почувствовал расположение, исходящее от Маркуса. Он лениво поднялся, ещё раз потянулся, распушив хвост и махнув им по лицу Норт, а затем с тарахтением спрыгнул с её дивана. Вальяжно пройдясь до Маркуса, он с интересом принюхался к саймоновой одежде и с одобрительным мурлыканием запрыгнул к нему на колени, тут же растянувшись на них.</p><p>— Предатель! — в сердцах воскликнула Норт под злорадный смех Маркуса, тут же начавшего ей назло чесать кота за ушами, отчего тот совсем обомлел, чем явно разозлил её ещё больше.</p><p>— Не ревнуй. Ревность плохое чувство.</p><p>Одновременно с ответом Маркуса из своего убежища на звук их голосов выполз Саймон, и их взгляды тут же пересеклись. Маркус смотрел испытующе, не моргая, прямо на него. Саймон медленно закрыл за собой дверь, облокотившись на неё спиной, но контакт не разорвал. Теперь Маркус чувствовал себя уверенно. По крайней мере уверенней, чем полуголым в ванной, поэтому всё-таки был настроен сегодня выяснить, что это было. Он слишком долго ожидал от Саймона хоть какой-то физической реакции, чтобы сейчас спустить всё на тормозах, да и, учитывая их сегодняшние отношения, вряд ли можно было сделать ещё хуже, когда как сделать лучше шанс теперь был.</p><p>— Тем более, — с лёгкой полуулыбкой продолжил он, не отводя взгляд, — он, скорее всего, почувствовал запах своего хозяина от моей одежды. Мы точно можем остаться у тебя сегодня?</p><p>— Конечно. Ты думал, я вас выгоню?</p><p>— Ты от нас спрятался. Нехорошо, когда хозяину квартиры приходится прятаться от своих гостей.</p><p>— Мне надо было кое-что доделать, — с небольшой задержкой ответил Саймон, всё ещё смотря в глаза Маркусу, но закусив нижнюю губу.</p><p>— Знаете, — спустя несколько секунд прервала их лукаво улыбающаяся Норт, — если вы продолжите так друг на друга смотреть, я достану телефон и начну снимать гей-порно.</p><p>Раздражённо вздохнув, Маркус перевёл на неё уничтожающий взгляд, но Норт явно было всё равно. Она сидела, положив ногу на ногу абсолютно довольная собой и видом слегка покрасневшего Саймона, а также идущего бонусом лицом недовольного такими провокациями Маркуса.</p><p>— Из спальных мест у меня только эти два дивана, — прокашлявшись заговорил Саймон, уставившись уже в пол. — Надеюсь, они вас устраивают. Сейчас…</p><p>Он вновь исчез за дверью своей комнаты, вернувшись с двумя пледами, один из которых кинул на диван Норт, а второй вручив Маркусу прямо в руки, после чего опять растворился, но на этот раз за дверью ванной.</p><p>— Чего он так ведёт себя? Пледами кидается. Я же ничего обидного даже не сказала.</p><p>— Ты ему не нравишься, и я не могу его винить.</p><p>— Не я на его тощую задницу претендую, так что перебьюсь, — ответила она уже довольно апатично и, с усталым видом взбив диванную подушку, практически по макушку залезла под плед, повернувшись к Маркусу спиной.</p><p>Хоть она и не хотела этого показывать, её задевало подобное поведение Саймона. Ей было бы гораздо проще, если бы не было всего этого влечения Маркуса и отстранения самого Саймона, которые стояли между ней и их общей дружбой. Однако всё это было и никак не укладывалось в ту картину мира, которую она хотела видеть.</p><p>Маркус смотрел на её спину и не знал, хочет ли он тревожить её сейчас или нет. Норт точно не спала, но на дальнейший разговор явно не была настроена. Он и сам не знал, хочет ли его начинать или ему просто не спится, отчего его тянет заполнить тишину хоть чем-то. Ему хотелось поговорить с Саймоном.</p><p>Зарывшись пальцами в длинную рыжую шерсть, Маркус осторожно положил голову на спинку дивана, вслушиваясь в звуки уборки в ванной. Кот от удовольствия выпустил когти, впившись ему в ноги и заставив Маркуса издать напряженный вздох, однако спустя всего несколько секунд резко поднял голову, навострив уши, а затем изящно спрыгнул. Маркус наблюдал за его перемещениями одним лишь взглядом. Подняв трубой пушистый хвост, он медленной статной походкой дошёл до ванной, откуда в этот же миг вышел Саймон, потёрся о его ноги и убежал в коридор к соседу. Через пару секунд раздался скрежет когтей о дерево и последовавший за ним звук открывшейся двери. Саймон кому-то улыбнулся и кивнул. Когда дверь вновь закрылась, он повернулся в сторону Маркуса и явно сильно удивился, увидев его не спящим. Он опустил руки в карманы спортивных штанов и нервно переступил с носка на пятку.</p><p>— Я думал, ты уже лёг спать.</p><p>— Не хочу спать, — пожав плечами ответил Маркус, а затем указал пальцем в сторону скрывшегося кота. — А твой сосед полуночник.</p><p>— Что есть, то есть.</p><p>Саймон мягко улыбнулся. Его приятно было видеть таким, но Маркусу хотелось, чтобы такую реакцию у него вызывал он сам, а не чёрт знает кто. Тем более с такой реакцией это явно был не просто друг для аренды квартиры. У них с Саймоном были какие-то взаимоотношения.</p><p>— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — тихо поинтересовался Саймон, подойдя к дивану и сев на твёрдый широкий подлокотник дивана.</p><p>— Нормально, — соврал Маркус.</p><p>Задумавшись о чем-то своём, Саймон вновь встал и ушёл в сторону соседа, но вскоре вернулся с какой-то конструкцией, похожей то ли на вешалку, то ли… Маркус даже не мог идентифицировать, что это. Под его изумлённый взгляд Саймон поставил это у подлокотника и начал мельтешить по квартире. Он двигался изящно, практически не создавая никакого шума и постепенно оставляя рядом с Маркусом всё больше запечатанных в медицинскую упаковку вещей. Только спустя минуту до Маркуса дошло, что он собирает импровизированную капельницу.</p><p>— А говорил, что не Шон Мёрфи. Витаминчики прокапаешь?</p><p>Саймон вновь улыбнулся.</p><p>— Нет. Физраствор. Поможет для лучшего восстановления объема крови. Ты потерял немного, но всё же потерял. К тому же ты итак не спишь, так хоть проведёшь эти сорок минут с пользой.</p><p>— Посидишь со мной? — решительно спросил Маркус, отчего Саймон на секунду замер, а затем сдержанно заулыбался чуть шире.</p><p>— Я и колыбельную могу спеть.</p><p>— Я серьёзно, — отведя взгляд от вводимой в вену иглы, отозвался Маркус, почти сразу почувствовав, как внутрь начала вливаться холодная жидкость, которая резко контрастировала с тёплыми пальцами. — Хочу поговорить с тобой.</p><p>Аккуратно уложив руку Маркуса на подлокотник, на котором только что сидел, Саймон одарил его долгим задумчивым взглядом, пока сам Маркус никак не мог отвести взгляд от жил на его руках.</p><p>— О чём?</p><p>— Тебе обязательно заранее надо знать, о чём, чтобы разговаривать со мной?</p><p>— Хорошо, — резко согласился он, поднявшись с корточек. — Мне тоже есть, о чём с тобой поговорить.</p><p>Он выглядел устало, но в то же время вполне решительно, что заинтриговало Маркуса. Увидев его утвердительный кивок, Саймон отошёл ему за спину на кухню и выключил свет, погрузив всю гостиную в темноту. С точки зрения Маркуса — интимную, а с точки зрения Саймона, скорее всего, более комфортную и добавляющую ему смелости. Он не видел, как Саймон подошёл, только начав привыкать ко тьме, но почувствовал, как диван по правую руку от него продавился под весом чужого тела. Маркус повернул голову в его сторону, различая лишь профиль и очертания мужского силуэта рядом с собой.</p><p>— Кто начнет? — почти прошептал Саймон.</p><p>— Ты. Услышав мою тему, ты можешь как обычно куда-нибудь сбежать, а я последовать за тобой сейчас не способен, — с такой же громкостью ответил ему Маркус, помахав в воздухе связанной с капельницей рукой.</p><p>Саймона это, видимо, сильно удивило. Маркус буквально почувствовал его не озвученное замешательство, повисшее в воздухе. Тем не менее, он решил не развивать эту тему, понимая, что Маркус всё равно не ответит, раз уже поставил вопрос таким образом.</p><p>— Ладно. Как скажешь, — проговорил он, замявшись ещё на некоторое время, явно подбирая слова. — Я хотел убедиться, что ты осознаешь, чем всё это сегодня могло закончиться. Если бы у них было намерение тебя убить, а не вывести из строя или если бы Руперта оказалось бы недостаточно.</p><p>— Мы вроде это уже обсудили, — попытался уйти от темы Маркус. Ему совсем не хотелось говорить об этом вновь.</p><p>— Нет. Мы обсудили мой страх по поводу того, что я предполагал могло произойти, а не то, что ты осознаёшь это.</p><p>— Слушай, мне действительно жаль, что тебе пришлось пережить всё это и… — затараторил в ответ Маркус, но Саймон его прервал.</p><p>— Маркус, я о другом. Дело не в моих переживаниях, а в твоём безответственном поведении в отношении собственной жизни. При всей твоей скрытности и осторожности ты не позаботился о прикрытии и иногда ведёшь себя так, словно ты бессмертный или тебя можно легко заменить.</p><p>— Можно.</p><p>— Это бесполезно, — в сердцах выпалил Саймон, закрыв лицо рукой, будто в сотый раз пытался донести до Маркуса какую-то прописную истину, но она всё никак не доходила.</p><p>Шумно вздохнув, он покачал головой и резко встал с дивана, но Маркус перехватил его за запястье, задержав около себя. Хоть он теперь и понял, что боится умереть, незаменимым он себя всё равно не считал. Да, им будет непросто и бросать «Иерихон» в таком положении Маркус не хотел, но он верил, что они справятся. Должны. Маркус совсем недавно допускал такой исход и, в принципе, до сих пор считал его приемлемым. Саймон был не согласен. Это на секунду изумило его. Конечно, он не думал, что Саймон спал и видел, как его убьют, наоборот, он явно очень переживал за его жизнь, но Маркусу казалось, что его подход ему категорически не нравился, и он был бы не против другого предводителя «Иерихона».</p><p>— Ты не думаешь, что без меня станет лучше?</p><p>Маркус не был уверен, что поставил вопрос верно. Скорее всего, он звучал отчасти оскорбительно, учитывая обстоятельства, однако Маркус хотел наконец-то услышать однозначную позицию Саймона по вопросу лидерства, раз уж представился случай. Это давно не давало ему покоя.</p><p>Тот резко повернулся, отчего его лицо осветил слабый уличный свет, падающий из окна, и возмущённо-испуганно посмотрел в утонувшее во тьме лицо напротив.</p><p>— С чего ты взял, что я так думаю?</p><p>Саймон весь напрягся, отчего Маркус даже отпустил его руку, а голос действительно звучал крайне оскорблённо и весь сочился негодованием, будто говорил не эти слова, а «как ты вообще мог такое подумать?». Маркусу резко стало стыдно, но он всё равно продолжил гнуть начатую линию.</p><p>— Ты не одобряешь всё, что мы с Норт делаем, тебе не нравится сегодняшний «Иерихон» и то, каким образом он зарабатывает на жизнь. Только не надо отнекиваться, Саймон, хоть сейчас, это видно невооружённым глазом, да и ты сам сказал, что я не тот Маркус, за которым вы все последовали. Мне надоело ходить вокруг да около. Это надо наконец-то прояснить.</p><p>Саймон покосился на Норт, а затем сосредоточил взгляд на оставленном рядом с Маркусом месте, но не сел, оставшись стоять, нервно скрестив руки на груди.</p><p>— Я же исправно выполняю всё, что от меня требуется. Какая тебе разница, что я одобряю, а что нет? Я уже давно ничего не решаю на «Иерихоне». Всё, что я хочу, чтобы ты себя берёг, вот и всё. Остальное меня не касается.</p><p>Всё это звучало как самовнушение и ложь.</p><p>— Мне есть разница, — твёрдо ответил Маркус. — Ты можешь хоть миллион раз день за днём повторять как заведённый, что твоё мнение не важно, потому что это всё, что я от тебя слышу в последнее время, но, пойми, мне важно. Мне есть дело до того, что ты одобряешь, а что нет, Саймон. Единственный, кто тебя отстраняет от принятия решений на «Иерихоне», это ты сам. Я, Норт и Джош будем только рады, если ты вернёшься обратно в состав нашей фантастической четвёрки. Я-то уж точно, потому что мне осточертели склоки между этими двумя.</p><p>Саймон тихо усмехнулся, вернув прежнюю безмятежную улыбку, а затем всё же сел рядом с Маркусом. На этот раз чуть ближе.</p><p>— Тебе действительно хочется знать моё мнение?</p><p>— Хьюстон, да у нас контакт.</p><p>На эту шутку Саймон никак не прореагировал, сжавшись на своём месте в один нервный комок. Маркус никак не мог понять, каким образом ему удавалось сочетать подобную издерганность с мнимым ощущением спокойствия.</p><p>— Ты правильно понял, мне это всё не нравится, Маркус, — заговорил он спустя некоторое время. — Ты был… отзывчивым, несмотря на внешнюю отстранённость, а сейчас вся эта ситуация и то, какие решения ты принимаешь, ломают тебя. Делают жестоким. Весь этот ваш с Норт «бизнес», это желание подобрать под себя город и замешивание во всём этом криминале людей «Иерихона». Я не вижу в этом определённых перспектив ни для тебя, ни для них, — он вздохнул, посмотрев на свои руки, теребившие, судя по всему, снятый с одежды рыжий комок шерсти. — Но «не одобряю» это, пожалуй, слишком сильное слово. Со времени твоего появления мы помогли гораздо большему количеству людей, чем за последнюю пару-тройку лет, потому что ты готов не только прятать и сочувствовать, но и драться за них. Мало того, ты в них самих разжигаешь пламя, заставляющее их бороться, а не сидеть и ждать исхода со смирением и осознанием того, что ничего хорошего их в этой жизни уже не ждёт. Ты сделал с ними то, что я не смог.</p><p>Маркус не знал, как это прокомментировать. Саймон вроде лестно отзывался о нём, но всё это касалось того, что было раньше, и оно пока перевешивало чашу весов, не давая ему высказывать своё недовольство открыто.</p><p>— Ты не говоришь о том, что происходит сейчас. Только о том, что было.</p><p>— «Сейчас», — устало протянул Саймон, протерев глаза и чуть больше откинувшись на диване. — Пойми, ты очень любишь держать всё под своим непосредственным контролем и не допускаешь полузнания. Это действительно часто помогает тебе быть ближе к людям, потому что ты вникаешь в каждую проблему, но в конце концов все эти проблемы приобретают для тебя общий характер и становятся одной большой проблемой. В такие моменты ты, наоборот, дистанцируешься от частных случаев и в определённых обстоятельствах это играет с тобой злую шутку. Например, когда появляется какой-то неизвестный фактор. Ты понимаешь, о чём я?</p><p>— Не совсем, — честно ответил Маркус. Он вроде улавливал, о чём говорил Саймон, но в то же время не очень.</p><p>— В какой-то момент ты стал помогать людям, запертым на «Иерихоне». Не знаю, почему вдруг ты решил это сделать, но ты это сделал. Вник в проблему каждого из них, но суть в том, что проблема-то одна. Глобальная. Ты принялся её решать, с воинским запалом разрушив нашу шаткую систему, и в этот момент ты на самом деле отдалился ото всех этих людей, видя перед собой только Аманду. А затем появился Вайетт, который тоже стал частью этой проблемы, но в то же время он был неизвестной переменной, а, как я уже сказал, ты не допускаешь полузнания. Ты начал копать и вникать, отдаляясь ещё больше. И в итоге нам осталась порушенная стабильность, военное положение и погнавшийся за неведомой ланью и оттого забросивший свою паству лидер, лидерство которого сейчас под большим вопросом. И ты не видишь этого, потому что увлечён этой погоней, но только в ходе неё ты сам стал добычей, загнав и нас, и себя в положение <span class="fictale-note">цугцванга<span class="small">[2]</span></span>. Теперь понимаешь?</p><p>Маркус понимал, и это сравнение его не радовало, потому что отчасти он осознавал, что всё это правда. Саймон всегда был проницательным человеком и молчал не от того, что ничего не знал или не понимал, а как раз наоборот. Абсолютно нейтральным спокойным тоном он говорил вещи, которые не каждый был готов принять, поэтому предпочитал держать мнение при себе, ведь оно могло разозлить, и в глубине души Маркус именно это и делал. Он злился.</p><p>— Да, — хмуро отозвался он. — Только вопросов у меня после этого осталось больше, чем ответов. Считаешь, у нас нет шансов?</p><p>— Не знаю. Честно, я не знаю, — Саймон на некоторое время замолк, уткнувшись взглядом в стену напротив, и Маркус не решался прервать его мысли. — Что договариваться с Вайеттом, что продолжать идти против него — всё одно. Лань лишь будет казаться укрощённой, но в действительности она была и останется дикой.</p><p>— Почему ты постоянно сравниваешь его с ланью?</p><p>— «Охотники, я знаю лань в лесах, её выслеживаю много лет, но вожделений ловчего предмет мои усилья обращает в прах. В погоне тягостной мой ум зачах, но лань бежит, а я за ней вослед и задыхаюсь. Мне надежды нет, и ветра мне не удержать в сетях. Кто думает поймать её, сперва да внемлет горькой жалобе моей. Повязка шею обвивает ей, где вышиты алмазами слова: «Не тронь меня, мне Цезарь — господин, и укротит меня лишь он один». Поверь, ты не Цезарь в этой истории. Даже Аманда не Цезарь.</p><p>— У тебя на каждый случай жизни в голове по стиху? — изумлённо проговорил Маркус, даже забыв о том, что они говорили вполголоса, чтобы не разбудить Норт.</p><p>— Возможно. Знаешь, кто автор?</p><p>Маркус вопросительно взглянул на продолжавшего смотреть строго перед собой Саймона. Ему не казалась эта информация обязательной, но тем не менее.</p><p>— Нет. Кто?</p><p>— Томас Вайетт.</p><p>Чуть приподнявшись на диване, он развернулся к Саймону. Это была крайне неожиданная информация. Он никогда не думал, что в имени Вайетта может быть какой-то смысл, причём такой, который характеризовал бы его полностью, ведь лань, судя по всему, стремилась к одному — свободе. Видимо, он немного ошибся с его представлением в своей голове. Он не мог быть громилой. Сначала Шекспир, Гай Фокс, Лабиринт, теперь этот поэт. Он был начитан и крайне умён.</p><p>— Так и думал, — с мягкой грустной улыбкой проговорил Саймон, вновь притянув к себе внимание Маркуса. — Вместо того, чтобы задуматься над смыслом, по которому охотник и жертва меняются местами, ты начал размышлять, связано ли это как-то с нашим Вайеттом. Может, он взял себе имя в соответствии с этим стихом? Или это совпадение? Умён ли он? Образован? Ты никак не поймёшь.</p><p>— Саймон…</p><p>— Из всего мною сказанного ты извлекаешь только выгодную для себя информацию, отказываясь видеть общую картину. Это <span class="fictale-note">предвзятость подтверждения<span class="small">[3]</span></span>. По её вине падают самолёты, а в твоём случае она грозит проигрышем, — он на секунду замолк, несмело положив свою ладонь поверх ладони Маркуса. — Просто помни, Маркус. Преследователь испытывает страдания от этой погони, он измучен, он в плену, в то время как лань даже лёгкой усталости не ощущает.</p><p>— Другими словами, ты хочешь сказать, что я зациклился на недостижимой цели, — сбитым голосом констатировал Маркус и даже мимолётный жест Саймона не мог развеять его внезапно упавшего настроения.</p><p>— Ты зациклился.</p><p>— Я не хочу этого слышать.</p><p>Маркус буквально отрезал, убрав свою руку из-под ладони Саймона. Ему было обидно. Человек, который всегда поддерживал его, ничего не требуя взамен, сидел и оспаривал его решения и методы, после того, как отмалчивался все последние месяцы, притворяясь, что его не существует, имея при этом своё мнение. Да ещё какое мнение.</p><p>— Как пожелаешь, — довольно легко согласился Саймон, отодвинув руку, но не убрав её с дивана полностью.</p><p>Маркус неверующе посмотрел на него, сузив глаза. Норт бы после такого начала протестовать ещё больше, а Саймон отступил. Может, она была права относительно него?</p><p>— Не будешь настаивать?</p><p>— Не вижу в этом смысла, — Саймон легко пожал плечами. — Если ты не хочешь слышать того, что я хочу тебе сказать, то и говорить это бесполезно.</p><p>— Я просто не хочу с тобой спорить. Я хочу… — устало вздохнув, Маркус прикрыл глаза, — не знаю, чего я хочу. Узнать, видишь ли ты хоть какой-то выход из всего этого, но, судя по всему, твой выход — сдаться. Откатить всё до прошлой точки сохранения и вновь стать помойкой.</p><p>Саймон ничего не ответил. Видимо, это и было его предложением, но он понимал, что Маркусу такое даже предлагать нельзя. Он долго молчал, прежде чем снова заговорить.</p><p>— Знаешь, почему Вайетт ни разу не напал на «Иерихон» за все три года, что он правит городом, хотя у нас, бывало, прятались его враги?</p><p>— Потому что нас сложно найти? — предположил Маркус первое, что пришло ему в голову.</p><p>— Потому что мы ему не угрожали и не подрывали охраняемой им стабильности. Мы были частью его экосистемы, поэтому имели право существовать. Если Вайетту что-то надо найти, он найдет, не сомневайся. Сегодняшняя ваша с ним встреча тому пример.</p><p>— «Частью экосистемы», — передразнил его Маркус. — Неужели жить в его стабильном аду тебе было лучше?</p><p>Саймон вновь промолчал, явно вообще не собираясь отвечать. Маркуса действительно начало это бесить. Он не мог поверить в то, что Саймон действительно был готов жить под постоянным гнётом пироманьяка лишь бы ни с кем не конфликтовать.</p><p>— Я понимаю, почему погоня за ним может привести нас к уничтожению, — продолжил Маркус раздражённым тоном, — но почему ты считаешь мировую также проигрышным вариантом, если сам говоришь, что вы в этом мире жили?</p><p>— Во-первых, у нас не было перемирия, только холодный нейтралитет, который обе стороны соблюдали, а во-вторых, ты бы пошёл на эту мировую? — Саймон развернулся в сторону Маркуса, но его лицо утонуло в темноте, отчего его выражение не представлялось возможным распознать. — Допустим, Вайетт назначил бы тебе завтра встречу и предложил бы перемирие с выгодными для тебя и «Иерихона» условиями, ты бы согласился на это, чтобы закончить войну? Это становление частью экосистемы, Маркус, но оно может спасти жизни.</p><p>Маркус задумался. С одной стороны, это был один из возможных исходов, которые он держал у себя в голове. Особенно после сегодняшнего происшествия, ведь он начал что-то значить для Вайетта и это в перспективе могло привести к сотрудничеству и сосуществованию. Но с другой, он уже один раз встретился со Стерн, но ничем хорошим это не кончилось. Вряд ли с Вайеттом в итоге вышло бы иначе.</p><p>— Ты понимаешь, что говоришь о сделке с дьяволом?</p><p>— И всё-таки.</p><p>— Честно? Я бы использовал эту встречу, чтобы встретиться с ним лицом к лицу и окончить войну, пустив ему пулю промеж глаз.</p><p>Он не мог понять, удовлетворил этот ответ Саймона или нет. Он вновь одарил Маркуса своей улыбкой и несколько раз кивнул. Знать бы, какие он сделал выводы.</p><p>— Я считаю мировую плохим вариантом, потому что постепенно Вайетт бы утянул тебя вслед за собой, — всё-таки высказал он свою точку зрения.</p><p>— Куда?</p><p>— В безумие, — Саймон произнёс это отрешённо, будто сожалея о чём-то, но практически сразу опомнился, вернув прежнее состояние и тему разговора. — Постарайся беречь себя, когда ввязываешься в потасовки. Я не могу с уверенностью заявить, что было бы лучше, если бы ты никогда не приходил на «Иерихон», но могу точно сказать, что без тебя может стать хуже на данный момент. Только ты способен вести то, что начал, и я не уверен, что вся эта структура просто развалится и все смогут спокойно разойтись по домам, если тебя не станет. Более вероятно наступление хаоса, который сожрёт нас всех изнутри, а Вайетт доглодает остатки.</p><p>— Хорошо, — искренне отозвался Маркус. — Я обещаю, что такого больше не повторится.</p><p>— Повторится.</p><p>— Если ты просишь, то нет.</p><p>— Это повторится, — ещё раз настойчиво произнёс Саймон. — И когда это произойдёт, попробуй бережнее отнестись к собственной жизни. Слишком много людей теперь зависит от неё.</p><p>— А ты? — с надеждой спросил Маркус, обратив на Саймона долгий взгляд. — Тебя это касается?</p><p>Он не был удивлён, что Саймон с ним не согласен, ведь он и до этого разговора знал, что их точки зрения не совпадают, просто не знал, в чём конкретно и настолько сильно. Со стороны Маркуса встать между ними это не могло, но если для самого Саймона это могло стать проблемой, то дальнейшие действия не имели смысла и предпринимать их было глупо. Маркус не изменит свою стратегию, когда она начала давать результаты, а Саймон — своего мнения.</p><p>— Ты сам знаешь, что да, — в конце концов отозвался Саймон своим размеренным спокойным голосом, вызвав у Маркуса сдержанный вздох облегчения.</p><p>— Звучит как-то обречённо, — тем не менее прокомментировал он, заметив, какое у Саймона стало лицо после этого признания: взгляд в пол, брови мучительно сведены, а губы подрагивают. Ему не нравилось это состояние как минимум.</p><p>— Зависеть от другого человека в принципе обречённо.</p><p>Саймон ухмыльнулся одним уголком губ, кинув на Маркуса быстрый взгляд, а затем вновь опустил его на колени, не увидев, как у того поникло лицо. Ему хотелось что-то значить для Саймона, но болезненная зависимость не была вариантом.</p><p>— Саймон, — тихо позвал Маркус, дождавшись, пока тот посмотрит на него, прежде чем продолжить. — Я не хочу, чтобы моё присутствие доставляло тебе дискомфорт или, не знаю, мучения. Наоборот. Я хочу, чтобы ты был рядом, но не ценой своего собственного состояния. Ты не должен делать это вопреки своему желанию. Так что, если тебе действительно не хочется находиться в моём обществе, скажи это прямо. Лучше всего сейчас. Я честно постараюсь исчезнуть из твоей жизни, насколько это возможно при завязке на «Иерихон».</p><p>Ответное молчание тянулось долго. Настолько, что Маркус начал откровенно беспокоиться, желая включить свет и вглядеться в лицо мужчины рядом с собой, чтобы понять, что происходило в его голове, когда ему наконец словами сказали, что он свободен. Ему всегда казалось, что Саймона что-то держало, из-за чего он не мог окончательно самоустраниться. Какая-то привязь, которая заставляла его делать то, что он не хотел делать, подчиняться тогда, когда он не хотел подчиняться, говорить тогда, когда он хотел молчать и молчать, когда он хотел говорить. Возможно, сейчас Маркус скинул с его шеи эту сотканную из его приказов и авторитета удушающую верёвку, и Саймон, как только это осознает, облегчённо вздохнёт и скажет «спасибо». Наверное, это правильно. Надо отпускать тех, кто не хочет рядом с тобой оставаться, как бы больно это ни было.</p><p>Кивнув своим мыслям, Маркус отвернулся, ожидая вердикта, но услышал тихий смех. Практически неслышный, но крайне искренний.</p><p>— Что тут смешного? — недоумённо спросил он, увидев, как Саймон с закрытыми глазами буквально содрогается от него.</p><p>— «Если среди присутствующих есть те, кто против этого брака, — шёпотом, но с чувством и крайне пафосной интонацией заговорил он в ответ, периодически всё ещё прерываясь на смех, — говорите сейчас, или молчите вечно!». Ей Богу, ты меня будто под венец зовешь.</p><p>— А ты бы согласился? — отчасти подначил его Маркус, ощущая разрастающееся внутри жгучее тепло от подобной формулировки.</p><p>— С тобой хоть на край света.</p><p>— Хорошо, что ты воспринимаешь это так. Слова о зависимости…</p><p>— Знаю. Они сразу настраивают на негативный лад, говоря о том, что всё очень плохо и дальше будет только хуже. Нет, я не о такого рода зависимости говорил. Я остаюсь на «Иерихоне» не только из-за чувства долга и ответственности, но и потому что искренне хочу этого.</p><p>— И наша перепалка не меняет ничего? В смысле ты не согласен со мной, я не согласен с тобой, и это не будет преградой?</p><p>— На то и существуют разные точки зрения, разве нет? Чтобы их обсуждать и, возможно, приходить к компромиссу.</p><p>— А если мы не придём к нему?</p><p>— Буду ли я рядом? — осторожно спросил Саймон, и Маркус несколько раз слабо кивнул. — Буду, если тебе это будет необходимо, — он на некоторое время замолк, обдумывая следующую мысль. — Я уже немного привык к тому, что ты никого не слушаешь. Ты всегда знаешь всё лучше других. Ты всегда знал, как будет лучше, именно поэтому я тебе доверяю даже сейчас, хоть мне и кажется, что иногда ты поступаешь не совсем верно. Ты можешь видеть то, чего, возможно, я не замечаю. Я не претендую на стратегическое мышление. Но, — он прервался, поджав губу, придавая этому «но» особый вес, — но раз в год и палка стреляет, поэтому всё же обдумай то, о чём я говорил. Пойди на компромисс хоть частично. Пожалуйста.</p><p>Маркус дёрнул головой от накатывающего изнутри дискомфорта, порождаемого злостью на жажду подчиниться обстоятельствам.</p><p>— Подумать над расформированием?</p><p>— Нет. Если тебе хочется продолжать противостояние с Вайеттом, то хотя бы делай это с умом — «познай самого себя». Потому что ты вкладываешь все силы в понимание Вайетта, но всё это будет бесполезно, если ты не будешь понимать, как ты сам действуешь, как принимаешь решения, как воспринимаешь информацию, какие у тебя слабые стороны и какая мотивация к поступкам. Без этого тебе не уберечься ни от манипулирования, ни от ошибок, ни от поражений, ни от сомнений в себе и в своих людях. Ты должен перестать выматывать себя и начать поступать разумно, чтобы осознавать, что и зачем ты делаешь, и нужно ли это делать вообще.</p><p>— Я прекрасно понимаю… — начал было Маркус, но разглядел вновь помрачневшее лицо Саймона в темноте и уловил лёгкое изменение позы, обычно предшествующее подъёму, из-за чего резко выкинул руку в сторону Саймона, перехватив его руку раньше, чем тот встанет. — Хорошо, хорошо. Я обдумаю. Правда, обдумаю.</p><p>Маркус старался, чтобы его слова звучали наиболее искренне, потому что они такими и были. Вроде бы. Ему хотелось верить, что он действительно совершит над собой усилие. Это может заронить сомнение в разумности собственных действий, но раз Саймон просит, то это надо сделать. Всё-таки он сам совершил над собой усилие и пошёл навстречу Маркусу, так почему бы ему не сделать то же самое в ответ. Тем более, что это единственное, о чём его просили. Может, это вообще его последний шанс установить между ними близкий контакт, а он его упустит из-за собственного упрямства.</p><p>Единственное, всё это порождало вопрос, который давно крутился в голове у Маркуса.</p><p>— Из-за чего ты тогда отстранялся всё это время, если, по сути, ничего против меня не имеешь?</p><p>Для Маркуса было очевидным побуждение его задать, однако Саймон явно не хотел его услышать. Он в мгновение поник и подобрался, будто ему задали неудобный вопрос на собеседовании.</p><p>— Причина есть, — в конце концов отозвался он.</p><p>— Но называть её ты, конечно, не будешь.</p><p>— Она может тебе не понравится, а я не хочу копить противоречия между нами.</p><p>— Почему? Ты вроде сам только что говорил про разные точки зрения и их полезность.</p><p>— Это не касается моей точки зрения.</p><p>— Саймон... — устало протянул Маркус, но тот его прервал.</p><p>— Всё, что я могу сказать, это то, что я думал, что это обстоятельство может помешать мне мыслить здраво и помогать тебе, а тебе — слышать мои слова. Я опасался того, что мне не удастся абстрагироваться от своих эмоций, и что я могу быть предвзят в своих суждениях, сам того не понимая. От такого советника лучше не слышать советов, согласен? — риторически спросил Саймон и усмехнулся. — Сейчас я вижу, что, возможно, стоило всё это высказать тебе чуть раньше, — он неловко покосился на их всё ещё переплетённые руки, а затем на мирно спящую Норт. — Может, удалось бы избежать сегодняшней ситуации.</p><p>Маркус тоже посмотрел в сторону Норт и нахмурился. Саймон явно подразумевал не Вайетта и не «Иерихон», а её. Что-то ему явно не нравилось в правой руке Маркуса. Кроме того, ранее он что-то говорил про потерянное лидерство.</p><p>Подсев ещё чуть ближе, Маркус слегка наклонился к Саймону. Если ему хотелось говорить, то пусть уж говорит, а не опять отмалчивается.</p><p>— Ты что-то хочешь сказать по поводу Норт? — прошептал он Саймону практически в ухо, отчего тот вздрогнул и, кажется, растерял всю уверенность, которая руководила им всю предыдущую часть их диалога. — Саймон, если это что-то важное, я выслушаю.</p><p>Вместо ответа он вновь опустил взгляд. Хоть Норт чисто физически не могла их сейчас расслышать, Саймон всё равно молчал.</p><p>Тяжело вздохнув, Маркус ослабил хватку вокруг его руки, которую, наверное, держал слишком крепко, но отпустить не смог. На шее всё ещё горел огнём след от губ Саймона, на лице чувствовалось его дыхание, а в голове слышался вкрадчивый вопрос про французских девушек. Действия во все времена значили гораздо больше слов, и Маркус отказывался верить, что за этим ничего не стояло, так что теперь была его очередь ненавязчиво соблазнять. Пройдясь пальцами по мягкой коже и не ощутив сопротивления своим действиям, он накрыл его кисть своей ладонью, а затем скользнул пальцами между пальцев Саймона, заключив его руку в замок, отчего тот нервно вздохнул.</p><p>— Саймон… — вновь начал Маркус, но в этот раз настойчивее.</p><p>— Разве ты не видишь, что происходит? — на одном дыхании выпалил Саймон, прервав его, и посмотрел прямо на Маркуса. Внутри него шла очевидная борьба. Он хотел сказать, но по какой-то причине удерживал себя. Возможно, его останавливало то, что Норт правая рука Маркуса и ему казалось, что она оказывает на него гораздо большее влияние, чем он, поэтому все его слова потонут в её отрицаниях. Знал бы он, насколько мало на самом деле Маркус её слушает.</p><p>— А что происходит?</p><p>Саймон болезненно закрыл глаза, но всё же склонил голову к самому уху Маркуса. Настолько близко, что его сбитое дыхание опаляло кожу, отчего тому начало казаться, что в этом джемпере ему, пожалуй, слишком жарко.</p><p>— Я уже говорил, что ты перестал обращать внимание на то, что происходит вокруг, но «Иерихон» с его проблемами от этого никуда не делся. Кто, по-твоему, их решает?</p><p>— Норт, — недоумённо ответил Маркус. — Я сам ей это поручил.</p><p>— Ты поручаешь ей всё это в закрытом кабинете, но люди видят, как она им помогает, а не ты. Людям «Иерихона» важно видеть того, кто их оберегает и хранит, а ты от них отстранился и тебе на смену пришла Норт. И она справляется. Пойми, Маркус, они видят, как она сама со всем справляется, в то время как ты подвергаешь иерихонцев опасности и пыткам.</p><p>— То есть ты хочешь сказать, — голос на секунду сорвался, но Маркус замаскировал это за смешком. — Хочешь сказать, что она медленно, но верно становится в их глазах лидером взамен меня?</p><p>Резко изменившись в лице, словно сказал то, что всё-таки не должен был, Саймон отстранился. Решил, что перешёл черту, когда увидел ошарашенное лицо Маркуса. Тот действительно был поражён этой новостью, потому что его все слушались, но Саймон действительно был в чём-то прав. Он только не учёл одной вещи: Норт никогда не займёт его место, чтобы самой встать во главе. Они ведь были друзьями, и она понимала, что вариант, по которому ей пришлось бы справляться в одиночку, был экстренным.</p><p>— Ты сам спросил моего мнения, — холодно отозвался Саймон. — Сомневаюсь, что ты будешь отрицать, что я бываю среди наших людей чаще, чем ты, поэтому слышу многое, пока ты то ли слишком занят погоней за Вайеттом, то ли слишком влюблён в неё, чтобы это заметить, то ли всё сразу.</p><p>— Я не люблю её, — на одном дыхании выпалил Маркус.</p><p>Наверное, ему не стоило этого говорить, но Саймон <em>так</em> произнёс это «влюблён», что оно стало последней каплей в чаше Маркуса о договорённости молчать. Для него в мгновение стало очевидно, что, когда он замолк в ванной, он дал Саймону время вспомнить о Норт, из-за чего тот и мог стушеваться, а не потому, что Маркус затупил и прервал момент. В конце концов Кара знала об обмане, так почему Саймону это было запрещено? Если все эти намёки всё-таки были правдой, а не плодом больного воображения Маркуса, то они смогут быть вместе. Сегодня, находясь так близко к нему, Маркус впервые настолько сильно верил в собственную правоту относительно расположения к нему Саймона, поэтому молчать об отсутствии отношений с Норт больше был не намерен.</p><p>— В смысле?</p><p>Рука Саймона в руке Маркуса напряглась, выдавая желание вывернуться, ведь никому не нравится попадать на подобные неудобные диалоги.</p><p>— Мы вообще не встречаемся, — решительно закончил объяснение Маркус, заметив, что после этого попытки Саймона вернуть свою руку в мгновение прекратились.</p><p>— Но все на «Иерихоне», — Саймон нервно сглотнул, — все говорят об этом.</p><p>— Они много чего говорят, в том числе и о тебе, но ты же всё это называешь шёпотом по углам.</p><p>— Порой он очень точен.</p><p>На секунду у Маркуса в животе приятно потянуло, но до откровенной радости было ещё далеко, ведь он не мог однозначно сказать, понял ли Саймон намёк на сплетни об его ориентации. Если да, то он был готов ликовать.</p><p>— Относительно некоторых вещей хотелось бы верить, — с улыбкой протянул Маркус. — Но не в случае нас с Норт. Между нами ничего нет.</p><p>— Тогда в каюте мне так не показалось.</p><p>Маркус присмотрелся к лицу Саймона. Его было плохо видно, но он был готов поклясться, что оно выражало злость и обиду. Неужели это… ревность? Маркусу хотелось верить, что это именно она и была.</p><p>— Наше с Норт взаимодействие можно порой принять за любовную симпатию, но уверяю тебя, это не она, — осторожно, подбирая каждое слово, произнёс Маркус.</p><p>— Зачем? — только и сумел спросить Саймон после нескольких попыток начать предложение.</p><p>— На случай, если Вайетту захочется ударить по дорогим нам людям, — честно отозвался Маркус, одновременно стремясь и боясь подобраться к желаемому, потому что сейчас он медленно входил в холодные воды Рубикона, после которых возврат был невозможен. — Мы решили, что если мы будем друг другу этими людьми, то сможем уберечь тех, кто нам не безразличен и может попасть под раздачу. Дебилы, конечно. Возомнили себя непобедимыми, а её из-за этого сегодня могли убить.</p><p>— То есть у Норт есть кто-то помимо тебя? — осторожно и в то же время нервно спросил Саймон.</p><p>— Помимо меня? — с лёгкой улыбкой переспросил Маркус. — Саймон, повторяю, мы друзья и вряд ли когда-либо смогли бы стать чем-то большим, — уверенно проговорил Маркус, решив умолчать про то, что попытка завязать роман всё же была, да ещё какая. — У Норт вообще отношения с членами не очень после предыдущей работы.</p><p>— С… Под членами ты подразумеваешь именно то, что я подумал?</p><p>— Да. Нашу с тобой членоносную половину человечества.</p><p>Саймон сдержанно рассмеялся, чему Маркус порадовался вдвойне, потому что смех в ответ на тупую шутку был однозначно хорошим признаком.</p><p>— Она с Карой, — неожиданно догадался Саймон, то ли специально, то ли действительно намеренно не концентрируя внимание на невесомом поглаживании его руки большим пальцем. Маркус сам не заметил, как начал это делать, но раз ему позволяли, то он не собирался останавливаться.</p><p>— Да, она. Только не говори никому. Это что-то вроде очень большого секрета.</p><p>— А у тебя кто? — достаточно резко спросил Саймон, но, будто тут же опомнившись, смущённо улыбнулся и затараторил. — Наверное, отец с братом. Карл и Лео, я правильно помню?</p><p>— Правильно. Нет, о них никто не знает. Я, если честно, даже слегка разочарован, что они до сих пор не смогли установить мою личность и выйти на семью. Даже немного обидно за нашу полицию, хотя я никогда от них многого не ожидал. К тому же я не о том роде близости говорил.</p><p>Саймон кивнул, поджав губы. Ему хотелось спросить, кто же это, но он не решался. Маркус чувствовал, что у него вспотели ладони, а всё его тело было напряжено до предела.</p><p>— Это как раз то, о чём с тобой хотел поговорить я, — тихо проговорил он, ещё крепче зажав замок из пальцев, и придвинулся чуть ближе, положив голову на спинку дивана совсем рядом с плечом Саймона. — Это ты.</p><p>Саймон нервно улыбнулся, обхватив себя свободной рукой.</p><p>— Почему я? — едва слышным шёпотом спросил он, не решаясь посмотреть на Маркуса в упор.</p><p>«Потому что ты мне нравишься, и я хочу быть с тобой», — проговорил в голове заученную фразу Маркус, но в тот момент, когда он открыл рот, понял, что не может её произнести вслух. Тревожный комок, прячущийся обычно где-то в солнечном сплетении, поднялся к горлу и распространился по всему телу, не давая вымолвить ни слова, потому что данные десятилетие назад установки до сих пор сильными кандалами сковывали все его движения.</p><p>— Потому что… — всё же начал Маркус, пытаясь одолеть пересохшее горло, и в конце концов решив действовать намёками как сам Саймон до этого. — Потому что, пожалуй, я бы очень хотел нарисовать тебя как тех французских девушек.</p><p>Саймон пару секунд никак не реагировал. Затем он напряжённо сглотнул, нахмурившись и, наконец, повернув голову в сторону Маркуса, сделал нервный вдох и выдал короткое «ясно», от которого по телу разлился холод. Он ожидал ответного флирта, а не этого. Саймон всё ещё не отстранялся, не вырывал руку, не говорил прекратить, но и не пошёл навстречу. На секунду Маркус подумал, что всё же стоило сказать напрямую, но быстро передумал. Саймон всё прекрасно понял, ведь это был его собственный контекст, но он абсолютно осознанно решил на него никак не реагировать. Маркус не знал, что именно мешало Саймону сделать шаг навстречу, но, судя по всему, преграда была мощной и бороться с ней внешними силами было абсолютно бесполезно.</p><p>— Маркус, — шёпотом позвал Саймон, заставив того отвлечься от своих мыслей и поднять глаза. — Что-то не так?</p><p>«Всё не так», — тоскливо подумал Маркус, а сердце, так долго о себе не напоминавшее, вновь неприятно заныло.</p><p>— Нет, всё нормально, — тем не менее ответил он, ободряюще улыбнувшись.</p><p>— Я тебя расстроил.</p><p>Маркус усмехнулся. Он действительно его расстроил и явно понимал, чем именно, ведь эта фраза звучала как извинение, но ему не за что было извиняться. Маркус сам был виноват. Он не должен был влюбляться в типаж, о котором ни черта не знает.</p><p>— Голова болит, — отговорился он, изобразив болезненную гримасу. — Не обращай внимания.</p><p>— Слушай, — несмело начал Саймон, явно озадаченный реакцией Маркуса. — Может, я не совсем правильно понял, что ты имел в виду? Ты мог бы попробовать объяснить как-то по-другому. Более конкретно.</p><p>Маркус глубоко вздохнул, отодвигая на задний план свою щемящую досаду. Пожалуй, он был прав. Может, он всё-таки переоценил свою идею с использованием идиотского референса на чужой флирт и его действительно не поняли, однако у него сейчас не было ни моральных, ни физических сил, чтобы заниматься нормальными объяснениями для того, чтобы просто избавить Саймона от неловкого чувства непонимания.</p><p>— Просто знай, что ты мне очень дорог, и я не хочу, чтобы ты из-за меня хоть как-то пострадал, — примирительно ответил Маркус, окончательно закрыв для себя тему. Стоило хоть раз удовлетвориться синицей в руке и оставить всё, как есть, ведь они хотя бы не поругались.</p><p>— Спасибо, — Саймон мягко улыбнулся. — Я не пострадаю.</p><p>Повернувшись к Маркусу, он точно так же откинул голову на спинку, посмотрев тому прямо в глаза.</p><p>— Тебе надо отдохнуть, — спустя некоторое время вновь заговорил Саймон. — Ляг.</p><p>Маркус отрицательно мотнул головой. Он устал, но ему не хотелось ложиться и по какой-то мазохистической причине не хотелось, чтобы Саймон уходил.</p><p>Саймон было приоткрыл рот, чтобы сказать что-то ещё, но в итоге вместо этого развернулся к нему боком. Он повернулся медленно, одним движением подобрав под себя левую ногу, колено другой уперев Маркусу в бедро, а сцепленные руки уложив между ним и собой. Взгляд Саймона — прямой, но тонущий в темноте, то, как он положил голову на спинку дивана прямо рядом с Маркусом, говорили, что он сделал всё это специально, но Маркус уже исчерпал свой сегодняшний лимит на эмоциональные реакции. На смену возбуждению, задору и жажде открыть истину пришли апатия и усталость. Для него это всё выглядело как издевательство неопределившегося человека, вновь пробуждающее надежду, которую секундой ранее он забил металлической трубой. Саймон же был абсолютно спокоен, хоть его ладонь всё ещё была потной, рука пульсировала от частого сердцебиения, координируясь с нервно бьющейся сонной артерией на шее, а его взгляд бегал по лицу Маркуса, часто задерживаясь на губах.</p><p>— О чём думаешь? — внезапно прошептал Саймон, ещё ближе придвинувшись к Маркусу.</p><p>— Много о чём. И ни о чём. О том, что хочу отдохнуть. Может, немного о тебе.</p><p>— Обо мне?</p><p>Саймон в этот раз вроде даже не был удивлён, и Маркус решил спросить то, что его давно волновало, потому что истинные мысли в данный момент у него озвучивать не было никакого желания.</p><p>— Что у тебя случилось?</p><p>— Ты о чём?</p><p>— Тогда, в каюте, ты выглядел подавленным. Ещё и Джош, ну знаешь, плечо тебе сжал, будто поддерживал. У тебя что-то стряслось? Я могу помочь?</p><p>Саймон резко свёл брови на переносице и отстранился, поджав губы и отодвинув колено от ноги Маркуса.</p><p>— Я сказал что-то не то?</p><p>— Нет, нет, всё нормально, — он мягко, но уверенно выпутался из пальцев Маркуса, бросив короткий сосредоточенный взгляд куда-то ему за спину. — Правда, всё отлично. Небольшие недопонимания на работе. Всё как обычно.</p><p>— Как обычно?</p><p>— Да. Как-нибудь потом расскажу. Сейчас тебе надо отдыхать. Инструкции оставлю утром на столе, а капельницу подойду снять чуть позже. Спокойной ночи, Маркус.</p><p>Саймон исчез буквально за мгновение, оставив Маркуса в состоянии очередного замешательства. Он не сказал ему ничего обидного, просто спросил, что у него происходит и не мог поверить, что это оказалось более личной информацией, чем вообще всё, что происходило до этого. Если только не…</p><p>Понимая, что уже поздно метаться, Маркус развернулся, посмотрев в соседский коридор, в котором исчез Саймон. Он явно кого-то там увидел, прежде чем кинуться в его сторону, однако сейчас, естественно, там уже никого не было, да и это уже было не важно.</p><p>Придвинув импровизированную капельницу ближе к центру дивана, Маркус с облегчением улёгся, укрывшись тёплым пледом. Рука с плечом действительно болели, но уже не так сильно. Наверное, усталость заглушала боль. Он уже практически заснул, когда услышал тихие шаги и почувствовал лёгкое прикосновение знакомых тёплых пальцев к своей руке. Маркус от неожиданности дёрнулся, но сил открыть глаза не хватило.</p><p>— Тихо, — прошептал совсем рядом Саймон. — Я сниму капельницу.</p><p>Спустя всего пару мгновений к месту, где была игла, прикоснулась прохладная ватка, а руку загнули. По идее, на этом всё и должно было закончиться, однако Маркус всё ещё чувствовал, как ладонь Саймона продолжала лежать на его собственной. Это было приятно, как и чужое дыхание, когда оно вновь опалило кожу.</p><p>— Ты мне тоже очень дорог, — на границе слуха прозвучало признание, после чего Саймон быстро встал и скрылся в ближней комнате, а Маркус провалился в чёрную дыру, заменившую ему сон, из объятий которой его вырвала раздирающая головная боль.</p><p>Открыв глаза, Маркус тут же поморщился от бьющего в лицо солнечного света. Он то исчезал, то появлялся вновь из-за полузакрытых занавесок напротив. Закрыв глаза руками, Маркус издал сдавленный протяжный стон. Он даже после пьянок так плохо себя не чувствовал. Ещё раз поморщившись и сев на диване, он скинул жаркий плед, с силой протерев глаза и лоб. Ему казалось, что у него температура.</p><p>— Таблетки и рекомендации на столе, — прозвучал голос Саймона за спиной.</p><p>Маркус благодарно кивнул и, открыв глаза, потянулся к столу, запив обезболивающие. Соседний диван пустовал.</p><p>— Где Норт?</p><p>— Ушла часа два назад. Сказала, что у неё какие-то дела.</p><p>Тупо кивнув, Маркус откинулся на спинку дивана, сжав переносицу. Саймон звучал иначе. Холодно и отстранённо, но не так, как раньше, а абсолютно безразлично. Знакомо и незнакомо одновременно.</p><p>— Какие? — спросил он на пробу, чтобы просто послушать его голос.</p><p>— Понятия не имею, она меня не посвятила.</p><p>Вроде всё так же. Акцент, тембр, манера говорить, однако Маркус никак не мог понять, что именно его настораживало. Саймон говорил смело и дерзко, даже гневно, чуть громче, чем обычно. Сделав над собой усилие, Маркус встал, тут же почувствовав, как ногу прострелило. Тихо выругавшись, он посмотрел в сторону кухни, где должен был быть Саймон и действительно увидел его там. Он сидел на высоком стуле за стойкой, разделяющей кухню и гостиную, облокотившись на неё и держа в правой руке кружку с идущим от неё паром. Весь взъерошенный, он смотрел на Маркуса в упор с явным вызовом. Это смущало и озадачивало.</p><p>— Всё нормально? — аккуратно спросил Маркус и, услышав это, Саймон будто смягчился. Плечи расслабились, да и сама поза стала менее напряженной.</p><p>— Это, скорее, тебя надо спросить, не находишь? — ответил он вопросом на вопрос, отпив из кружки и поморщившись.</p><p>— Слушай, — выйдя из-за дивана, столь же осторожно начал Маркус, потому что ему абсолютно не нравилось то, к чему сейчас всё шло. Он так надеялся, что хотя бы только налаженное общение ему удастся сохранить после вчерашнего, — если я вчера сделал или сказал что-то, что тебе не понравилось, то я бы хотел пояснить это, если позволишь.</p><p>— Например?</p><p>— Например, своего рода нарушил твои личные границы, — аккуратно ответил Маркус, хмуро сведя брови. Это поведение не то, что не располагало к разговору, оно однозначно говорило, что Саймон на него явно не настроен.</p><p>— Ты всегда это делаешь, разве нет?</p><p>— Почему ты постоянно отвечаешь вопросом на вопрос?</p><p>Маркус спросил резко, пытаясь спровоцировать Саймона на реакцию, но тот продолжал сидеть и молчать, внимательно изучая поверхность стола.</p><p>— Не хочу тебя расстраивать, вот почему, — в конце концов, тяжело вздохнув тихо проговорил он, вроде выражая сожаление, но какое-то наигранное. — Мы ведь друзья. Так вот, я хочу, чтобы всё так и оставалось. Ты меня понимаешь? — размеренно ответил Саймон, посмотрев на Маркуса своим старым взглядом, в котором уже не было того гнева, что он увидел до этого, только усталость и решимость. И фальшь.</p><p>— Да, я понимаю, — хоть глаза начало предательски щипать, Маркус решил не отступать перед очевидным и не прятаться в кусты от последствий своих же действий. Саймон сделал свой выбор, и его нужно было принять.</p><p>Сердце забилось непозволительно быстро, отдаваясь болью по всей груди. Собрав всю волю в кулак, Маркус ответил твёрдым взглядом, всмотревшись в абсолютно холодные голубые глаза напротив.</p><p>— Отлично, — констатировал Саймон, одобрительно кивнув, и следующими словами безразлично перечеркнул сказанное ранее про «мы ведь друзья». — Потому что я не какой-то пидор и извращенец, как тебе бы очень хотелось, а теперь, прошу тебя, уйди. Вчера ты ведь мне это пообещал, не так ли? Если ты будешь доставлять мне дискомфорт, ты сразу удалишься. Так вот — ты доставляешь. Своим присутствием.</p><p>Маркус замер, а затем злобно усмехнулся, скривившись. Это было за гранью. Это явно было не про дружбу, а только про самоутверждение, отрицание, желание причинить боль и отсутствие какого-либо такта.</p><p>— Какие сильные формулировки, Сай. Не ожидал, что ты на это способен.</p><p>— На формулировки? — обыденно-будничным тоном поинтересовался в ответ Саймон, будто вообще не обращая внимания на состояние Маркуса, а Маркус одновременно безумно злился и горел болью на пару с обидой изнутри.</p><p>— На оскорбления. Знаешь, если тебе действительно хотелось остаться друзьями, то в них вообще не было никакой нужды. Я и вчера всё прекрасно понял без твоей грубости и всего этого разъяснения. Я не настолько тупой.</p><p>— Правда? — немного изумлённо уточнил Саймон, будто осознав что-то, но Маркусу до его озарений уже не было никакого дела.</p><p>— Правда, — подтвердил он. — И хочешь совет на будущее? Если ты настолько не горишь желанием, чтобы кто-то счёл тебя пидором, если выражаться твоим языком, то пресеки своё неоднозначное поведение на корню, а то пол грёбаной ночи мы держимся за руки, ты даёшь тебе в волосы зарываться, сопя мне в шею, ног моих постоянно касаешься, флиртовать со мной начинаешь во всю, а на утро пидор — я. Охуенно ты придумал, Саймон, ничего не скажешь, — Маркус усмехнулся, пытаясь подавить вырывающийся нервный смех от всей этой ситуации. — Конечно, может, у тебя в прошлом произошло что-то, что тебе мешает или, может, ты действительно такой недогадливый натурал. Если честно, я не знаю, потому что, серьёзно, Саймон, на натурала ты не тянешь, а про твоё прошлое я ничего не знаю. Я вообще понятия не имею, в чём твоя проблема, но если она в том, что ты не можешь принять себя и поэтому сначала подразниваешь, ведь против природы не попрёшь и близости всё-таки хочется, а затем сваливаешь в туман, вспоминая, что «настоящие мужики» так не поступают, то вот то, что ты делаешь сейчас — подло и лицемерно, знаешь ли.</p><p>Саймон как-то смущённо и оправдательно улыбнулся, словно на какое-то время почувствовал себя неловко, но Маркус от этого только скривился и разозлился ещё больше.</p><p>— Тебе показалось, проблем у меня никаких нет. Я чётко сказал, кем я не являюсь и никогда не являлся, так что мне и вчера всё это не нравилось. Не надо придумывать какие-то идиотские причины моего поведения, чтобы оправдать то, что тебе там якобы показалось что-то не то.</p><p>— Ври поубедительней. Я знаю, ты можешь, — ядовито подначил его Маркус, и на этот раз Саймон поддался на провокацию.</p><p>— Я просто не хотел выяснять отношения вчера, ясно? Была ночь, все устали, рядом спала Норт, да и соседку будить не хотелось.</p><p>— Соседку? — упавшим голосом переспросил Маркус, понимая, что Саймон специально выделил её пол, видимо, чтобы сделать ему ещё больнее.</p><p>— Да, Маркус, это девушка и сейчас ты понял правильно. А теперь — уходи. Я не хочу больше обо всём этом говорить.</p><p>— Позволишь переодеться?</p><p>— Можешь себе забрать, мне не жалко.</p><p>— Этот джемпер тебе же сестра подарила. Её тоже оскорбить не боишься?</p><p>— Я его всё равно не ношу, она не обидится. К тому же на «Иерихон» я ходить не перестану, можешь как-нибудь там отдать. Главное не досаждай, хорошо?</p><p>Маркус кивнул. В голове была пустота, в сердце была пустота на пару с тянущей болью, в глазах жгучие ненужные слезы, а во всем теле боль. Хромая, он дошёл до коридора, желая как можно быстрее убраться из этого места и забиться в самую глубокую дыру, которую только сможет найти. Он даже знал одну такую.</p><p>Обувшись и надев рваное чуть окровавленное пальто, он вышел, хлопнув дверью и не попрощавшись.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>[1] Шон Мерфи - главный герой сериала «Хороший доктор».</p><p>[2] Цугцванг (нем.) - положение в шашках и шахматах, в котором любой ход игрока ведёт к ухудшению его позиции.</p><p>[3] Предвзятость подтверждения - когнитивное искажение, при котором человек склонен искать, интерпретировать и отдавать предпочтение только той информации, которая согласуется с его точкой зрения, убеждением или гипотезой. Реально были случаи авиакатастроф из-за возникновения данного искажения у пилотов.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Правила первого дня</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>5 ноября 08:41</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Коннору с малых лет внушали правила, которых хороший сотрудник должен придерживаться в свой первый рабочий день. Даже когда он ещё не понимал, что такое работа. Словно программный поведенческий код этот список вдалбливался в его сознание, въедаясь в подкорку настолько глубоко, что любое отступление в поведении пресекалось его подсознанием на корню. Иногда интуиция всё же обретала голос и нашёптывала с левого плеча, что стоит отступиться и действовать по обстоятельствам, но ощущения иррациональны, напоминало Коннору его подсознание с правого плеча. Нельзя поступаться списком жизненных и рабочих правил, ведь правила разумны и рациональны. Они всегда выведут на свет, если он растеряется и будет близок к тому, чтобы наделать глупостей.</p><p>В качестве напоминания у Коннора в памяти всегда была «та квартира». Одно предчувствие и негласное правило переговорщиков «наша задача — пустой морг» нарушено. Может, всё было бы хуже, поступи он иначе, он не знал, но факт оставался фактом — морг не пуст, и теперь Коннор не желал даже на миллиметр отклоняться даже от самых банальных бытовых установок.</p><p>Например.</p><p>
  <em>Правило первое: перед первым рабочим днём подготовь всё заранее.</em>
</p><p>Ещё с утра предыдущего дня противным воображаемым напоминанием это звенело у Коннора в голове. Он подготовил костюм, заправил машину, подготовил ответы на любые вопросы, которые, по его мнению, могли возникнуть, спланировал поездку по уже знакомой дороге и сделал всё, что вбивали ему родители и интернет.</p><p>В итоге сейчас он не в первый раз в своей жизни глядел на здание, в которое его перевели на службу, и чувствовал, что что-то пойдёт не так. Он много раз слышал, что в этом месте, как говорилось, «своя атмосфера» и лезть в неё со своими порядками не стоит. Это сильно настораживало Коннора. У него возникало ощущение, что он может не найти с этими людьми общего языка, и это помешает ему справиться со своей задачей. Список предчувствий, говорящих не в пользу долгой продуктивной работы, был длинный, и Коннор признавал, что не во всём обоснованный, но со своими человеческим ощущениями справиться был не в силах.</p><p>Обстановка тоже не помогала. Ему теперь предстояло работать непосредственно в Центральном отделении Департамента полиции Детройта, однако тут была одна поправка: здание перед ним им не являлось в полной мере. На деле это был целый нововыстроенный комплекс, куда полицию, как и многие другие ведомства, перенесли под громкой эгидой «Штаб-квартиры Общественной Безопасности», когда старое здание Департамента прогнило насквозь и его заполонили крысы. Коннор считал переезд отличной идеей, потому что город нуждался в полном обновлении и очередном возрождении из пепла, как гласил его громкий девиз, но вот только под этими причинами переезда где-то между строк читалась не только ветхость и животные. Новое здание было настоящей Вавилонской башней с так и не решённой кадровой проблемой. За её красивыми стенами всё ещё продолжались чистки с дезинсекциями, из-за чего оно напоминало гигантский кишащий муравейник с КПД равным нулю.</p><p>Коннор старался об этом не думать, но не получалось. Штаб-квартира всем своим видом настолько ярко олицетворяла нынешнее положение, что её лицезрение оставляло после себя саднящее послевкусие, отчего мрачные мысли сами лезли в голову, когда он оказывался здесь. Весь этот лоск, который наводили на Детройт лишь прикрывал проблемы, чтобы заманить побольше инвесторов на свет башен «Киберлайф» и «Делос», но как он был старым добрым Детройтом, так пока им и оставался, несмотря на все усилия правления. Всё, что Коннору оставалось — загонять эти мысли подальше и надеяться на Аманду, а также ждать и помогать по мере своих возможностей. Он верил, что это только первые шаги длительного процесса. Всё-таки за пару лет нельзя исправить то, что устанавливалось десятилетиями, особенно под гнётом таких банд как «Иерихон» и Вайетт, поэтому сработаться с новым коллективом было катастрофически важно.</p><p>Выйдя из машины и закрыв её, Коннор огляделся. Было нетрудно заметить, где проходила линия благополучия, символично отделявшая новый комплекс от остального города. Всё ещё зеленеющая лужайка и тёмный новый асфальт резко сменялись идущей трещинами дорогой с кирпичным старым зданием Управления общественного освещения и гигантской неблагоустроенной обнесенной забором стоянкой на той стороне, чётко отгораживая их друг от друга. Вся эта улица была такой. Только люксовое здание MGM величественно возвышалось на её конце, соревнуясь с туманными силуэтами небоскрёбов вдали.</p><p>Поборов навязчивое желание закурить, Коннор плотнее запахнул строгое чёрное пальто и, посмотрев на часы, быстрым шагом двинулся вдоль лужайки к располагающемуся на левом углу здания парадному входу в комплекс. По сравнению со всеми предыдущими днями, сегодня выдался довольно тёплый день, да и дождя наконец-то не было, однако температура всё равно бодрила.</p><p>Подняв глаза вверх, он скользнул взглядом по стенам штаб-квартиры. Основным цветом замысловатого фасада был тёмно-серый, что придавало ему серьёзности, но второй цвет был странным выбором. Не то зелёный, не то голубой. Коннор никогда не мог понять. Хлоя называла его цветом морской волны, что всегда озадачивало его, потому что такое название казалось ему категорически нелогичным. Море бывает разного цвета. Коннор не сказать, что видел много морей в своей жизни, но зато смотрел достаточно научно-познавательных передач и был знаком с интернетом. Это был цвет общественного бассейна, а не моря.</p><p>Хлоя обычно на подобные мысли тихо смеялась и говорила, что не ему судить, да и, в конце концов, какая разница, как выглядело здание, если были важны работающие в нём люди? С одной стороны, Коннор был склонен с ней согласиться, ведь основная задача правительственных учреждений заключалась в том, чтобы находящиеся внутри структуры исправно исполняли свои обязательства, но с другой, на ум приходила аналогия с самим людьми.</p><p>
  <em>Правило второе: выбери костюм, соответствующий должности, и выгляди опрятно, ведь правильный внешний вид — это залог успеха.</em>
</p><p>Коннор надел костюм, желая произвести должное впечатление. Он всегда его надевал, потому что ему нравился его костюм, и он всегда хотел с первого взгляда производить впечатление профессионала. Хлоя, в свою очередь, носила дорогие строгие платья. Их обязывали к этому их должности. Штаб-квартира же была будто спроектирована тем, кто не знал, что в ней будет находиться или, может, Коннор просто что-то в очередной раз не понимал в этой жизни.</p><p>Пройдя сквозь отворившиеся перед ним стеклянные двери в отапливаемый тёплый коридор, Коннор едва заметно поежился от удовольствия и растёр холодные руки, вслед за этим тут же поправив галстук и манжеты. Привычка была дурацкой и приклеилась к нему ещё со времён Академии, где их гоняли за малейшие огрехи в форме, но он всё же не считал, что ему стоило тратить усилия на избавление от неё. В ней была некоторая полезность, хоть бывшие коллеги иногда и опускались до оскорблений, выделяя именно эту черту и называя его, в лучшем случае, заносчивым щёголем. Коннор старался игнорировать подобное поведение. Всё-таки они давно вместе работали и поэтому валили все огрехи и плохое настроение на самоустранившегося от их ядовитого коллектива новичка, чтобы не портить отношения друг с другом.</p><p>Поправив вслед ворот пальто, Коннор задержался у глянцевой поверхности стены. По глазам тут же резанул яркий жёлтый оттенок, когда он скользнул взглядом по своему отражению, но он решил не зацикливаться ещё и на этом. Сейчас его волновала только злосчастная опрятность. Коннор, конечно, не хотел показаться новым коллегам формальным педантом, но правильный внешний вид, к которому ни в чём нельзя было придраться, действительно был хорошей визитной карточкой, способной зарекомендовать его на любом рабочем месте. Он даже без правила номер два прекрасно понимал это.</p><p>Сейчас же ему показалось, что что-то не так. Подойдя чуть ближе и ещё больше вглядевшись в нечёткое отражение, он быстро понял, что именно. Поморщившись, Коннор тяжело вздохнул, угрюмо сверля взглядом выбившуюся чуть вьющуюся прядь, которая спадала на лоб и нарушала весь выстроенный им аккуратный образ.</p><p>После того, как их авторитарный и дико консервативный сержант в Академии пригрозил ему «сбрить это петушиное гнездо», он каждое утро распрямлял и зачёсывал свои кудри, становясь невероятно похожим на брата. Рикард всегда так делал, хоть волосы у него и не вились. У него выходило идеально.</p><p>У Рикарда всё всегда выходило идеально.</p><p>Иногда Коннор задумывался, что это глупо, но отказаться от очередной выстроенной годами привычки не мог. Он уверял себя, что уже слишком поздно отвыкать, но где-то в глубине души понимал, что таким образом он признает, что он оказался не в состоянии потянуть не то, что заслуги, но даже образ идеального Рикарда. Ещё более глупо.</p><p>Глядя на эту прядь, Коннор думал, что, может, и стоило перестать это делать. Лучше быть с привычными придурковатыми кудрями, чем в шкуре недоделанного Рикарда. Хотя сейчас думать об этом уже было поздно.</p><p>Намочив слюной пальцы, Коннор попытался без подручных средств убрать её назад, но ни одна из трёх попыток не увенчалась успехом. Прядь только больше завивалась, а минутная стрелка тем временем подходила всё ближе к цифре двенадцать, возвещая о начале рабочего дня.</p><p>
  <em>Правило третье: ни в коем случае не опаздывай.</em>
</p><p>Четвертую и в итоге последнюю попытку прервал сдержанный, но тем не менее не лишённый издёвки смешок за спиной. Коннор недоумённо развернулся, ища смеявшегося глазами, но увидел лишь удаляющуюся мужскую спину в коричневой кожаной куртке.</p><p>Проводив её взглядом и ещё раз поправив галстук, Коннор всё-таки оставил свой внешний вид в покое и, аккуратно влившись в редкий поток вовремя идущих на работу добросовестных сотрудников, двинулся к штабу Департамента, где около столов регистрации уже выстроилась небольшая очередь из желающих подать заявку. Без лишних вопросов Коннор встал в неё, разглядывая новый сияющий чистотой офис и понурых гражданских, у которых дело явно не терпело, раз они явились сюда раньше половины сотрудников.</p><p>Вообще комплекс изнутри производил гораздо более приятное впечатление, чем снаружи. Больше всего Коннору нравилось строгое светло-серое оформление с прозрачными и матовыми стёклами. Просто, но со вкусом. В середине зала располагались стулья для ожидающих своей очереди людей, которые сейчас по большей части пустовали. Судя по всему, сломался аппарат по выдаче электронных талонов, отчего всем приходилось стоять в живой очереди и ненавидеть друг друга.</p><p>Коннор прошёлся взглядом по лицам гражданских, поймав в итоге своё мутное отражение в одном из стёкол как раз в тот момент, когда его позвали. За столом по ту сторону стекла сидела приятная девушка в строгом чёрном платье с южноазиатскими чертами лица. Она поприветствовала Коннора мягкой улыбкой.</p><p>— Здравствуйте, по какому вы вопросу? — девушка обратилась к нему мягким голосом, сосредоточив на нём внимательный беспристрастный взгляд. Их лица были практически напротив друг друга, несмотря на то, что она сидела, а Коннор стоял.</p><p>— Новый сотрудник Департамента, детектив Коннор Декарт, — представился он, а девушка тут же начала вбивать его имя в компьютер. — Прибыл в распоряжение капитана Джеффри Фаулера.</p><p>— Ваш жетон, пожалуйста.</p><p>— Жетон и табельное оружие сказано получить у капитана Фаулера.</p><p>— Тогда водительское удостоверение или ID-карту, пожалуйста.</p><p>Девушка, замерев, словно машина, перевела на Коннора ожидающий взгляд, пока тот не достал из внутреннего кармана небольшое пластиковое удостоверение и не протянул его ей, хоть и удивился, почему она не попросила полицейское удостоверение, которое у него осталось. Сверив все данные, она кивнула, улыбнувшись чуть шире, и вернула карточку обратно. Коннор ответил ей тем же, нервно посмотрев на часы.</p><p>Ему нравилось её поведение: всё чётко, вежливо и по делу, а, главное, никаких вопросов о том, почему у него нет жетона. Однако, несмотря на явный профессионализм, в данной ситуации она действовала недостаточно быстро. Он опаздывал.</p><p>Коннор уже хотел обратиться к ней как коллега к без пять минут коллеге с просьбой обработать всё чуть быстрее, как девушка взяла телефонную трубку и начала звонить.</p><p>— Капитан Фаулер, доброе утро. Ким Сандерс, регистрация, — мелодично поздоровалась она, а Коннор не понял отлегло у него или, наоборот, прихватило. С одной стороны, новый шеф теперь знал о его почти точном прибытии, с другой — стандартной идентификации почему-то оказалось недостаточно, что могло говорить о возникнувших с его переводом проблемах.</p><p>Коннору внутренне стало не по себе. Ким же после небольшой паузы продолжила свой разговор, периодически прерываясь на ответы капитана.</p><p>— Прибыл детектив Коннор Декарт. Мне уже направить его к вам?.. Да… Да, сэр… Я сейчас уточню. Детектив Декарт, — обратилась она уже к Коннору, чуть отодвинув от рта трубку. — Наш операционист назначал вам время прихода на девять утра?</p><p>— Нет, — поняв, в чём было дело, нехотя признался Коннор, — на одиннадцать, но я подумал, что это какая-то ошибка.</p><p>Девушка ещё раз кивнула с прежней улыбкой, а Коннор сделал глубокий вдох, стараясь сохранить прежнее невозмутимое выражение лица. Он ведь действительно подумал, что парень ошибся, когда назначал время и не хотел подставлять ни его, ни себя, если бы вдруг пришлось объясняться о своём опоздании. Он в принципе не хотел опаздывать в свой первый рабочий день, это было одно из правил, но на деле оказалось, что это он всё напутал и проявил инициативу там, где не просили, ещё и поставив под сомнение работу другого сотрудника.</p><p>
  <em>Правило четвертое: не хвастайся, не зазнавайся, не показывай, что ты лучше других и не неси свои порядки в устоявшийся коллектив.</em>
</p><p>Здорово.</p><p>С другой стороны, с лёгким раздражением подумал Коннор, где это видано, чтобы рабочий день начинался в одиннадцать.</p><p>— Да, сэр, он подтверждает, что время было названо при назначении встречи правильно… Хорошо… Да, сэр… Спасибо, хорошего вам дня, сэр.</p><p>Попрощавшись с капитаном, девушка повесила трубку и обратила всё своё внимание к компьютеру.</p><p>— Мне прийти к обозначенному времени? — осторожно поинтересовался Коннор через стекло.</p><p>— Нет, я сейчас выдам вам временный электронный пропуск, и вы сможете пройти в отдел, — она на секунду замолкла и, перестав печатать, наклонилась чуть ближе к стеклу, развеяв образ идеального робота. — Но как будущему коллеге скажу по секрету, что он был недоволен. Он не любит никого принимать в начале рабочего дня, потому что утро создано для кофе и почты. Из-за этого все встречи, требующие его участия, назначаются только с одиннадцати.</p><p>— Ясно, — хрипло отозвался Коннор, понимая, что его план начать всё нормально с чистого листа начинал очень громко трещать по швам, как он и опасался.</p><p>Спустя где-то минуту Коннор понял, что она специально тянула время и ему стало любопытно, в чью сторону. Она либо давала матерящемуся шефу пару минут, чтобы подготовиться, либо Коннору, чтобы Фаулер успел остыть. И то, и другое его не устраивало, хоть он прекрасно понимал, что сам виноват.</p><p>— Детектив Декарт, — вырвал его из раздумий мягкий голос Ким, протягивающей ему пластиковую карточку с гербом штаб-квартиры, — вот ваш временный пропуск. Он будет работать всего неделю, поэтому за это время вам необходимо будет оформить личный в отделе кадров и обменять его на этот. Предупреждаю, что это занимает не один день, — она слегка пожала плечами, будто извиняясь на что-то. — Проверки, сами понимаете.</p><p>Получив в ответ понимающую лёгкую улыбку Коннора, Ким развернула стул и встала, сразу чуть спустившись с находящейся у неё за спиной лестницы, чтобы вновь поравняться с ним глазами и жестом указала в сторону электронных турникетов. Коннор без проблем прошёл через них, встретившись с ней на той стороне. Она оказалась стройной и ладной, почти на голову ниже Коннора, несмотря на высокие шпильки, на которых ходила, словно их не было. Может, в какой-то другой жизни, где не было Хлои, он бы попытал с ней удачу, но в этой реальности разум лишь повесил на неё ярлычок: «коллега, приятная, вежливая, можно обращаться — подскажет».</p><p>— Капитан Фаулер распорядился, чтобы я сопроводила вас в отдел кадров, а затем к нему, детектив Декарт, — с той же приятной улыбкой проговорила она, убрав руки за спину.</p><p>— Пожалуйста, просто Коннор.</p><p>— Тогда просто Ким.</p><p>Рукопожатие у хрупкой с виду девушки оказалось вполне себе ничего, заставив Коннора вспомнить, что она всё-таки служащий полиции, а не обычный офисный работник.</p><p>Вся бумажная волокита в отделе кадров проскочила для Коннора в одно мгновение. Он просто не мог заставить свой мозг работать и запоминать происходящее в подобных местах. При этом он прекрасно осознавал, что перекидывался с работниками репликами, что-то отвечал, иногда говорил с Ким, даже сфотографировался на пропуск, получив в ответ на вопрос, когда он будет готов, лаконичное «вам позвонят». Весь этот бюрократический ад пролетел для него в автоматическом режиме, и он не представлял, какого людям живётся без этой способности.</p><p>Отошёл Коннор от этого состояния только перед кабинетом своего шефа, где, пожелав удачи, Ким растворилась.</p><p>И двери, и стены довольно просторного, но не чересчур гигантского кабинета капитана были стеклянными, поэтому через них он мог видеть мощного полного темнокожего мужчину, сидящего за столом с кружкой в одной руке и компьютерной мышкой в другой. Он явно посвящал утро упомянутым Ким занятиям — кофе и почте, абсолютно не обращая внимания на неизвестного ему мужчину, который так и замер у его дверей, как маньяк.</p><p>Коннор прекрасно осознавал, что надо зайти, а то со стороны всё это выглядело крайне странно, но не сумев справиться с соблазном, для начала он осмотрелся. Зал, где сидели служащие Департамента представлял из себя типичный опенспейс, но только без привычных перегородок, за которыми Коннор любил, порой, скрываться на своём прошлом рабочем месте. Он и сейчас бы от этого не отказался, учитывая характер расследования и его знания о Маркусе. Его не прельщала перспектива сидеть на виду у всех, из-за чего каждый раз при необходимости посмотреть не требующую чужих глаз информацию, ему придется мониторить, не наблюдает ли за ним кто-нибудь, что будет вдвойне подозрительно смотреться.</p><p>
  <em>Правило пятое: будь вежлив, открыт, доброжелателен и дружелюбен с коллегами.</em>
</p><p>Хотя потенциальных шпионов и любопытных глаз было не так уж и много. По крайней мере, на данный момент. В отделе за своими рабочими столами сидело от силы человека три и ещё двое патрульных пили кофе в располагающейся сбоку кухоньке. Все пятеро на воодушевленную улыбку Коннора ответили хмурыми оценивающими взглядами, заставив того буквально молиться, чтобы причина была в обычной полицейской подозрительности или добром утре, а не в нём самом. Ему надо было установить контакт с ними. Отсутствие контакта приводит к потере работоспособности, а это грозит провалом задания, а провал задания… лучше не думать, что будет в этом случае. Да и, кроме того, оставаться в стороне от коллектива Коннору слегка надоело.</p><p>Переведя взгляд обратно на Фаулера, он заметил, что тот смотрит на него в упор, причём, судя по недовольно вздёрнутым бровям, давно. Проглотив вставший в пересохшем горле ком, Коннор быстро, но собранно зашёл, зачем-то перед этим постучав в стеклянную дверь.</p><p>— Войдите, — хмуро протянул капитан, когда Коннор, понявший, что так и не дождался ответа на свой стук, уже встал посреди кабинета.</p><p>— Доброе утро, капитан Фаулер. Я…</p><p>— Я знаю, кто ты.</p><p>— Позвольте извиниться за столь раннее появление…</p><p>Фаулер вновь не дал ему договорить, подняв руки и добродушно рассмеявшись, отчего лицо Коннора приобрело совсем уж растерянный вид, но он попытался выдавить из себя ответную улыбку. Если смешно начальнику — тебе тоже смешно.</p><p>— Уж за что передо мной точно не извинялись в этом кабинете, так это за раннее появление на работе, — Фаулер отсмеялся и махнул на Коннора рукой. — Пришёл и пришёл. Будет больше времени ознакомиться с помещениями и рабочее место привести в порядок. В первом тебе поможет наш сержант — Эшли Стаббс, когда подойдет, а со вторым как-нибудь сам совладаешь.</p><p>Коннор сосредоточено кивнул туманным инструкциям, а Фаулер тем временем грузно встал, подойдя к сейфу. Через несколько секунд он уже протягивал Коннору новое табельное оружие и золотистый жетон, который приковал внимание Коннора, словно он сорока. Раньше у него был серебряный.</p><p>Не сумев скрыть радостную улыбку, Коннор трепетно забрал их из крупных рук Фаулера, отметив задержавшийся на нём озадаченно-лукавый взгляд, но решил не придавать ему значения.</p><p>Он вновь почувствовал силу. Свежевыгроверованная надпись «детектив» под гербом приятно ощущалась под подушечками пальцев, а вес служебного пистолета тяжелил ладонь. Коннор теперь официально заполучил обратно свои служебные полномочия, а значит, мог вести расследование. Конечно, когда он сюда шёл, он знал, что так будет, потому что его взяли на работу, а не вызвали на собеседование, но всё равно вновь ощутить себя полицейским после почти месяца домашнего заключения наедине с бездельем было похоже на эйфорию.</p><p>— Итак, — вырвал его из этого состояния голос Фаулера, вновь усевшегося в своё кресло. — Твоим напарником будет, — он на несколько секунд замялся, рассматривая пустующие столы в отделе, будто обдумывая уже сделанный выбор. — Лейтенант Хэнк Андерсон. Посиди, обустрой стол, пока его нет, проверь, работает ли доступ в базу, кофейку попей.</p><p>— Какой стол я могу занять?</p><p>— Тебе его уже выделили, — Фаулер неопределенно махнул рукой куда-то в правый угол отдела. — Сориентируйся по табличкам. Ещё вопросы?</p><p>— Я могу ознакомиться с материалами дела?</p><p>— Нет, сначала придётся дождаться Хэнка. Я передам дела сразу вам двоим, а дальше сами разруливайте.</p><p>— Есть ли какие-то особые регламентированные документы, которые мне стоит прочитать на месте, чтоб лучше ознакомиться с работой участка?</p><p>— Стаббс.</p><p>— Хорошо, — растерянно проговорил Коннор и, не найдясь, что ещё спросить, вышел из кабинета, пожелав напоследок хорошего дня.</p><p>На этот раз отдел встретил его озадаченными взглядами. Поймав их, Коннор понял, что всё ещё держит выданные Фаулером жетон с пистолетом в руках. Улыбнувшись в ответ на явное пренебрежение со стороны коллег, он поспешно убрал оружие под пиджак в заранее надетую плечевую кобуру, а жетон пока убрал во внутренний карман, решив вставить его в держатель к удостоверению чуть позже.</p><p>Объективно, пока всё складывалось не очень хорошо. Напарника на месте не было, а поведение капитана заставляло задуматься, захочет ли вообще этот Хэнк с ним работать. Сержанта, которая должна была ввести его в курс дела и познакомить с коллегами, тоже не было, как и большей части самих коллег, в то время, как пришедшие смотрели на него словно он инспектор отдела внутренних расследований, а они прятали в карманах украденный кокаин. Одно радовало — Фаулер относился к нему, если не нормально, то хотя бы нейтрально, однако этот нейтралитет вполне возможно был не более, чем выработанным за годы качеством.</p><p>Всё это порождало стойкое ощущение, будто его насильно поставили в коллектив, который этого не хотел. Другими словами: его тут не ждали. Вопрос был только в том, почему? Если его взяли на место кого-то, кого пришлось из-за этого уволить, несмотря на любовь отдела, то неприязнь была оправдана, но, если это место пустовало, то вариант был лишь один.</p><p>
  <em>Правило шестое: не афишируй свои личные связи с начальством или высокопоставленными лицами, особенно если получил должность с их помощью.</em>
</p><p>Они знали. Либо об Аманде, либо, что ещё хуже, о родителях.</p><p>Собравшись, Коннор взял это на заметку, но отодвинул проблему на задний план. Для начала надо было поговорить с сержантом Стаббс и лейтенантом Андерсоном, ознакомиться с работой, познакомиться с отделом, а также досидеть первый день, прежде чем делать какие-то конкретные выводы. В конце концов, в деле его родители не были указаны, а у него самого была другая фамилия, поэтому для того, чтобы выяснить его происхождение, нужно было провести отнюдь не пятиминутное расследование, что вряд ли делают с новичками рядовые полицейские, даже если им совсем нечем заняться.</p><p>Пройдя в ту часть отдела, на которую ему абстрактно указал Фаулер, Коннор действительно довольно быстро наткнулся на сдвинутые друг к другу столы с табличками, на которых были указаны их с лейтенантом Андерсоном имена. Разница между ними была разительная. Практически девственный стол Коннора, на котором стояла только самая базовая канцелярия, телефон и монитор, резко контрастировал с полностью заваленным столом лейтенанта. Тут были и документы, и какой-то мусор, и коробки из-под пиццы, даже сдохшее растение. Всё это свидетельствовало о крайней дезорганизованности, нечистоплотности, хроническом стрессе и неряшливом отношении к своей работе. Тут же были и личные вещи, и полицейские фотографии с вырезками из статей, говорящие о заслугах Хэнка Андерсона. Однако вырезки были давние, а вместе с личными вещами не было ни одной семейной фотографии. Обычно человек, тащащий на работу дом, заядлым карьеристом без жены и детей не являлся и этот дом очень любил, таща его весь, а в первую очередь — членов своей семьи, на которых смотрел в особо тяжелые моменты.</p><p>Здесь их не было. Ни одной фотографии. Ни одного родного лица.</p><p>Коннору подобное сочетание найденных на столе вещей не нравилось. Вместе с абсолютным наплевательским отношением к графику и реакцией Фаулера всё это рисовало образ крайне мрачного и разочаровавшегося во всём человека, который тоскует по былым заслугам, но по личным обстоятельствам не желает двигаться вперёд. Человека, которому плохо и на работе, и дома, потому что он что-то потерял. С таким напарником будет сложно сработаться.</p><p>Тяжело вздохнув, Коннор отошёл за свой стол и, аккуратно повесив пальто на спинку стула, сел, откровенно не зная, чем ему заняться. Фаулер посоветовал ему обустроить рабочее пространство, но его было не из чего обустраивать. Здесь уже были монитор, клавиатура, проводной телефон с его фамилией и дополнительным номером «восемьсот» на маленьком дисплее, стакан с ручками и карандашами, пара скрепок, степлер и пустые лотки для бумаг с одиноким блокнотом. Всё это олицетворяло излюбленный Коннором минимализм, так что он был вполне доволен тем, что уже было и не знал, что тут можно поменять. Возможно, Фаулер считал, что он притащил что-то с собой, но Коннор этого не сделал, хотя поначалу думал захватить кружку, пока не понял, что он будет выглядеть как идиот с одной только кружкой в руке.</p><p>После пары минут созерцания почти пустого стола Коннор отмер и включил компьютер. Он был таким же, как и у всех остальных, что не могло не радовать. Обычно новичкам доставалось всякое тормозящее старье, во время загрузки которого ты с завистью поглядывал на более удачливых коллег, которым выделили нормальную технику за выслугу лет, но тут уважительно относились ко всем.</p><p>Через пару минут он уже проверял работу доступа к базе, всё ещё чувствуя на себе редкие взгляды, не позволявшие ему посмотреть то, что он хотел. Просмотр дел, что Маркуса, что Кары сейчас смотрелся бы подозрительно. Особенно Кары на фоне того, что он собирался сделать в ближайшие дни.</p><p>Кара вообще не давала ему покоя в последнее время. Как только он узнал о её связи с «Иерихоном», и где она живёт, он тут же отправился в тот мотель, без сомнения променяв пустую квартиру Хлои на маленькую уютную комнатку по соседству с мисс Валори и маленькой Алисой Уильямс. Долорес не одобрила этого хода, но тактично промолчала.</p><p>Поначалу он просто хотел за ней последить, засев в кафе напротив мотеля, но это был тухлый вариант, потому что каждое утро ездить в другой конец города, чтобы попить кофе было столь же подозрительно, сколько позволять Долорес ставить людей Аманды на это дело. Поэтому он почти мгновенно решил там остаться. Обычный парень, которого выгнала девушка и для него сейчас в приоритете стояла его новая работа, а не поиск жилья. Ничего необычного.</p><p>Затем он хотел ненавязчиво допросить Кару и пригрозить ей арестом, если ничего не выйдет. Коннор даже с ней познакомился, когда пошёл в прачечную в одно с ней время и якобы забыл стиральные принадлежности. Кара оказалась отзывчивой и приятной девушкой, которой явно надоело сидеть в четырёх стенах и ни с кем не разговаривать. Девочка была более подозрительна, и Коннору пришлось включить всё своё обаяние, чтобы завоевать её доверие и, в конце концов, заполучить её неуверенную улыбку. Возможно, это было низко, но ему нужен был «Иерихон», а они вдвоем были его возможным и пока единственным пропуском.</p><p>Этот план работал ровно до того момента, пока они втроём не пошли в кафе. Коннор хотел отплатить Каре за её помощь и доброту, а заодно втереться в доверие, и та приняла предложение. Всё было хорошо, пока к ним не присоединился чуть ли не двухметровый темнокожий мощный мужчина с непроницаемым лицом по имени Лютер. Конечно, Норт приставила к ней не столько наблюдение, сколько охрану. Глупо было это упустить.</p><p>Встретившись с ним, Коннор решил не идти на Кару в одиночку, потому что этот парень мог сломать его одной левой и не вспотеть. Он остался следить и общаться, вчера ходил по предложению Кары с ней и Алисой в кафе вечером на ужин. Ему даже пожелали удачи на новом рабочем месте. Знала бы она, что его удача будет зависеть от её тюремного заключения, убежала бы, что есть сил, только завидев его лицо.</p><p>По правде говоря, он не знал как, но трёхдневное общение с Карой вслед за опознаванием в лидере банды знакомого ему Маркуса дало вторую трещину в его уверенности относительно «Иерихона». Они по-прежнему были преступниками, но уже не такими, какими он их себе изначально представлял: карикатурными плохими парнями с пушками наперевес, только и ждущими, как поставить всех на колени и захватить город, чтобы все их боялись и уважали. С такими представлениями относительно противников всегда было легче работать, однако в этом случае Коннор знал об убеждениях Маркуса, Кара не производила впечатления убийцы, у безжалостной Норт всё же было сердце, Алиса вообще была лишь запуганным ребёнком, а Лютер вопреки всему не был громилой. На улицах в патруле было проще.</p><p>Ему не нравились эти сомнения. Он мог сомневаться в себе, в необходимости убийства Клинтона или во внутреннем расследовании, но не в его задании. Однозначных карикатурных преступников, которых можно с абсолютно чистой совестью посадить в тюрьму, практически не существует. Всех их в какой-то момент что-то ломает и толкает к преступлению, хоть они не всегда даже понимают, что именно. Поэтому единственно правильной стороной, которая может всех рассудить по справедливости была только одна сторона — сторона закона, и «Иерихон» был явно не на ней, хоть бандитами в привычном понимании этого слова их и нельзя было назвать. У всех есть слезливые истории от том, как они дошли до такого и если сопереживать каждой из них, отпуская по этому критерию, то тюрьмы будут пусты, а на улицах воцарится анархия. В этом смысле Коннор был принципиален: не важно, какие чувства у тебя вызывает преступник и как бы неправильно ни казалось его заключение — если он преступил закон, он должен понести соответствующее наказание, которое ему назначит суд. Выбор, как поступить, есть всегда.</p><p>Есть же?</p><p>— Ну что, новичок, пошли на экскурсию.</p><p>От резко вырвавшего из размышлений голоса Коннор заметно вздрогнул, большими глазами уставившись на говорившего мужчину. Тот чуть отпрянул от его реакции и слегка улыбнулся, заставив Коннора смутиться и сесть в кресле по стойке смирно, хоть это было жутко неудобно.</p><p>Заговоривший с ним мужчина, напротив, вполне свободно уселся на край его стола, смотря на Коннора сверху вниз своим цепким взглядом. Ему, наверное, было около сорока лет, и он явно служил в этом отделе. У него было плотное подтянутое телосложение, короткие светло-русые волосы, широкие плечи и одет, естественно, он был не в костюм, а в обычную чёрную куртку поверх свитера и джинсы. Похоже, единственными людьми в этом отделе, носящими костюм, были только сам Коннор и капитан Фаулер, так что, вполне возможно, он был не так далёк от звания формалиста.</p><p>— Капитан Фаулер сказал дождаться сержанта Эшли Стаббс, — в ответ внимательно посмотрев на собеседника, отозвался Коннор, проведя взглядом по отделу, но не найдя там новых женщин. — Она не смогла прийти?</p><p>Мужчина скривился и закатил глаза, посмотрев через плечо на довольно улыбающегося у себя в кабинете Фаулера.</p><p>— Каждый раз он так, — пробормотал он себе под нос, после чего вновь обратился к Коннору. — Я сержант Эшли Стаббс.</p><p>Коннор знал, что сейчас выглядит крайне растерянно, но никак не мог справиться с собой и сделать менее беззащитное и виноватое выражение лица. Он облажался. Причём не с кем-то, а с сержантом. Дела шли всё хуже и хуже.</p><p>— Прощу прощения, сержант Стаббс, я не хотел…</p><p>— Всё нормально, не нервничай, — примирительно поднял руки Стаббс, только услышав, как Коннор затараторил. — Джеффри специально так говорит, чтобы было непонятно. У нас в отделе, наверное, всё женщины уже успели перебывать Эшли, пока новички меня искали.</p><p>— Зачем так делать?</p><p>Коннор искренне удивился, в непонимании сведя брови. С новенькими такие фокусы действительно часто устраивали, но из года в год так издеваться над своим сержантом было вне его понимания.</p><p>— Боров скучает, — апатично заключил Стаббс, вызвав ещё большее удивление у Коннора таким подбором эпитета в сторону шефа. Видимо, у них тут было в порядке вещей издеваться друг над другом. — И на будущее. Не надо звать меня сержантом. Меня так называют только когда хотят возмутиться или подмазаться, а Эшли, если подшутить, так что зови Стаббсом. Договорились?</p><p>Коннор механически кивнул, согласившись. Стаббса это устроило. Он кивнул в ответ и махом руки позвал следовать за собой. Послушно встав и нервно поправив галстук, Коннор двинулся за сержантом. Тот шёл вальяжно, явно никуда не торопясь, и Коннору было трудно держать один с ним темп. Ему хотелось поскорее всё обойти и приступить к работе, хоть к приходу лейтенанта Андерсона его бы это не приблизило, а без него дело было не получить.</p><p>Первым пунктом Стаббс привёл задумавшегося Коннора прямиком к туалетам с фразой «чтобы не искал в самый неподходящий момент», что породило у того мысль, что сегодняшний день будет целиком и полностью посвящён идиотским шуткам, к которым он, естественно, не сумел подготовиться, а реагировать на них как-то надо было, чтобы не прослыть ко всему прочему ещё и занудой. Лёгкая улыбка Стаббса не заставляла его в этом сомневаться, однако далее обзор отдела всё же пошёл нормально и без очевидных провокаций.</p><p>Департамент оказался не таким уж маленьким, несмотря на соседство с другими ведомствами. За кабинетом Фаулера располагались временные камеры, справа от них несколько допросных и зал для пресс-конференций. Если пройти чуть вглубь, то можно было найти отдельную комнату с недовольными вторжением патрульными, общие локеры и зал совещаний. На этаже ниже, названном «Подземельем», располагались криминалисты, тир, обычные и закрытые архивы по делам и уликам и несколько камер для более длительного содержания, которые довольно редко использовали, потому что всех быстро переводили в окружную тюрьму. На самом верхнем этаже был общий для всех тренажёрный зал, душевые и столовая, в которую, как понял Коннор, ходили, только когда не было времени или денег. Второй этаж занимали административный офисы, вроде отдела кадров, а в соседнем отделе на их же нулевом этаже разместили зал судебно-медицинской экспертизы с моргом.</p><p>Коннору однозначно начинало тут нравиться. Внешне крайне несуразное здание внутри оказалось крайне многофункциональным, а на удобство и техническое обеспечение жаловаться не приходилось. Обидно было только, что на уровень преступности больше влияло не это, а рука Вайетта.</p><p>Последним пунктом экскурсии стала кухня, которую Коннор заметил ещё когда осматривал отдел. Стаббс явно не зря поставил её в обзорный план, практически с порога направившись к кофейному автомату, при этом лишь слегка обведя помещение рукой и назвав его «самым важным местом в Департаменте».</p><p>Пока Стаббс гипнотизировал наполняющийся стаканчик, Коннор терпеливо ожидал, ведь приказа «вольно» не поступало. Помимо них в кухне находилось ещё двое полицейских: женщина-патрульный с азиатской внешностью и мужчина в обычной одежде довольно неприятной наружности. Судя по значку на ремне, сотрудник отдела. Последнее Коннора не порадовало. Этот человек показался ему крайне неприятным и трудным в коммуникации, даже рабочей. Хотя бы потому, что он даже не обратил внимания на вошедших людей.</p><p>Дежурно улыбнувшись на подозрительный взгляд девушки, Коннор отвернулся, вновь обратив всё внимание к Стаббсу, который, тем временем, с сомнительным результатом пытался надеть крышку на картонный стаканчик.</p><p>— Пойло то ещё, — тихо пробормотал он Коннору, — но, когда будешь засыпать, самое оно. Единственное, наш прекрасный отдел закупок никак не может приобрести подходящие крышки, ну не издевательство ли?</p><p>Стаббс усмехнулся уголком губ, кинув на Коннора взгляд, на который тот ответил с понимаем, а затем вышвырнул крышку в помойное ведро, чем привлёк к ним внимание мужчины за столиком. Краем глаза Коннор заметил на себе его долгий взгляд, который вполне ожидаемо сменился его язвительным шепелявым голосом.</p><p>— Тина, ты гляди, — театрально изумился он, отлипнув от стола, — да это же наша красотуля. Ну что, мажор, навёл марафет?</p><p>— Простите, вы ко мне обращались? — неуверенно переспросил Коннор в упор посмотрев на мужчину и заметив при этом сморщившееся в недовольной гримасе лицо Стаббса. Похоже, он не прогадал со своей характеристикой насчёт этого человека.</p><p>Мужчина хрипло прыснул, дёрнув головой, и только сейчас Коннор распознал на нём знакомую коричневую кожаную куртку. В горле вновь встал ком. Это был тот самый человек, которой засмеялся у него за спиной в коридоре, когда он безрезультатно пытался поправить выпавшую прядь. Что же, подумалось Коннору, он продолжал оправдывать статус самого везучего человека на свете, нарвавшись на самого задиристого копа во всём отделе, у которого эта несмешная шутка-издёвка явно засядет надолго.</p><p>— Ну не к сержанту же. Хотя он тоже, порой, этим грешит.</p><p>Мужчина неприятно рассмеялся, посмотрев на патрульную, которая вообще никак не отреагировала, хотя от неё явно требовалась поддержка.</p><p>— Тебе бы тоже это не помешало, а то выглядишь иногда как помойное ведро, — подколол его в ответ Стаббс, вызвав в ответ лишь ядовитый оскал. Этот парень явно любил пошутить над коллегами, но границы этих шуток пока всё же пока улавливал, раз не продолжил дерзить своему сержанту. Одно Коннора смущало — их не представили.</p><p>Будто прочитав его мысли, а может, просто среагировав на повисшую между пилящими друг друга взглядами Коннором и незнакомцем плотную тяжёлую тишину, Стаббс прокашлялся, привлекая к себе внимание.</p><p>
  <em>Правило седьмое: запомни всех, с кем придётся контактировать по работе, если не можешь запомнить — запиши.</em>
</p><p>— Да, знакомься, Коннор. Детектив Гэвин Рид и офицер Тина Чен. Коллеги, это детектив Коннор Декарт, наш новый сотрудник. Поэтому, Гэвин, ты, конечно, уже показал себя во всей красе, но всё же, пожалуйста, попробуй не быть собой хотя бы неделю.</p><p>— Ничего не обещаю, сержант.</p><p>В это Коннор охотно верил, но всё же приветственно улыбнулся и кивнул им обоим. Лицо Тины чуть смягчилось, и она сделала то же в ответ, а Гэвин продолжал сверлить его своим озлобленным взглядом, хищно ухмыляясь. То ли он не знал, то ли не предавал значения, но эта кривая ухмылка выдавала в его лице один изъян: при взгляде на него складывалось ощущение, будто мышцы на одной стороне работают чуть хуже, чем на второй, создавая едва заметный, но бросающийся в глаза контраст. Коннор не обладал достаточным образованием в сфере медицины, чтобы сделать заключение о причине, но полицейская выучка и видный в таком освещении шрам на лице Гэвина заставляли задуматься над тем, что это точно не врожденное.</p><p>Первый вывод Коннора об этом человеке: жертва, желающая стать хищником, чтобы самоутвердиться. Очень опасный психотип, который обычно готов на всё ради того, чтобы быть главной обезьяной на дереве или хотя бы ради сохранения видимости своего превосходства в своих же глазах. Крайне предсказуемы в своей направленной против всех подряд агрессии. Особенно против тех, кто не может им ответить, за что Коннор не любил таких людей вдвойне. Однако он знал, как стоит себя с ними вести — спокойно заводить в такие ситуации, в которых преградой к пониманию этих самых ситуаций может стать их собственная ограниченность и невежество. Зачастую, они просто не знают, как действовать, когда видят твою холодную уверенность и отстраненность там, где они сами её не испытывают, поэтому решают выйти из игры. Не без оскорблений, но и без открытых физических столкновений.</p><p>Не тот тип коллеги, о котором Коннор мечтал, однако он признавал и очень надеялся, что его первое впечатление может быть не совсем верным, ведь в Гэвине было что-то ещё. Взъерошенный, с отросшей щетиной, сгорбленной осанкой и резкими будто бросающими вызов движениями Гэвин скорее напоминал не раз побитого уличного пса. Побитого, задиристого и очень злого пса, но не хищника. Коннор был более, чем уверен, что не стань Гэвин Рид полицейским, он стал бы бандитом средней руки. Тем не менее что-то стояло между этим человеком и так ненавистным Коннору психотипом.</p><p>Это показалось ему весьма любопытной деталью.</p><p>Его внимательный взгляд явно начал смущать Гэвина, но Коннору вдруг стало очень интересно, что именно заставило чашу весов склониться в одну, а не в другую сторону. Всё подчинение правилам Департамента, несмотря на явное желание одобрения от других людей, казалось, было лишь результатом самоконтроля Гэвина, а не страха перед наказанием. С такими страхами на тёмную сторону не переходят по своей воле, а с их отсутствием туда дорога заказана, но Гэвин решил следовать правилам и явно не из-за полицейской власти. Он вряд ли был намного старше Коннора и сам смог заполучить звание детектива, несмотря на свой явно скверный характер, значит, стремился к совершенствованию и более сложным задачам. Жертва, ставшая хищником, чтобы защищать других?</p><p>Гэвин уже явно был готов пойти в новую атаку на Коннора за этот взгляд, но тот перевёл его на вошедшую в кухню женщину, которою он ранее не видел. Ей было чуть за тридцать, тёмно-каштановые волосы были собраны в деловой низкий хвост, а ростом она еле дотягивала Коннору до плеча, которого больше всего привлекло в ней полное отсутствие косметики и большие чёрные глаза. Чем-то отдаленно она напомнила ему индианку, хоть многое в её облике отрицало связь с коренной народностью.</p><p>Наверное, она тоже была среди опоздавших, потому что он бы её точно запомнил. Скорее всего кто-то из оперативников, судя по весьма практичной одежде: чёрные джинсы, серая кофта и высокие ботинки на шнуровке. Во всём этом удобно бегать и лазить, а не сидеть в офисе. Тем не менее, значка у неё не было, да и всё это больше предполагало полевую, а не сыскную работу, отчего Коннор сделал мысленное уточнение: криминалист.</p><p>В ответ она откровенно уставилась на него снизу вверх, уперев руки в бока и смотря на Коннора так, будто он бросил её несколько лет назад с ребёнком на руках, а теперь, после пробивания сквозь огонь, воду и три работы, она устроилась в хорошую компанию, где внезапно встретила в лице начальника своего омерзительного бывшего.</p><p>Коннор знал, что этого всего не делал, но ему всё равно стало не по себе, отчего он в мгновение растерял всю свою уверенность, которую начал приобретать всего минуту назад.</p><p>— Стаббс, скажи, что это наш новый криминалист, — в конце концов заговорила женщина командным тоном, чуть склонившись вбок, чтобы за Коннором разглядеть сержанта.</p><p>— Нет, — Стаббс усмехнулся, посмотрев на слегка ошеломлённого таким приветствием Коннора. — Это наш новый детектив. Знакомься — Коннор Декарт. Коннор, Элси Хьюз, наш главный криминалист.</p><p>Коннор улыбнулся Элси, но та полностью это проигнорировала, что вызвало очередной смешок со стороны Гэвина, который на пару с Тиной наблюдал за сценой как за своим любимым сериалом.</p><p>— Да что за херня, Эшли?! — не стесняясь в выражениях, воскликнула Элси, чем привлекла внимание нескольких сотрудников за рабочими столами, которые, судя по их лицам, уже привыкли к подобному. — Вас, детективов, как говна по весне расплодилось, а знаешь, как я уже задолбалась быть главой самой себя?</p><p>— Все задолбались, Хьюз, и это не повод таким образом встречать новичка, — крайне спокойным, даже поучительным тоном отозвался Стаббс, чем вызвал растущее уважение у Коннора. Адекватный уравновешенный начальник, который мог запросто переносить все грубости и истерики подчинённых, при этом не опускаясь в их глазах, в любом коллективе был на вес золота. Однако сама формулировка не вызывала хороших мыслей, отчего Коннор непонимающе чуть свел брови и наклонил голову вбок.</p><p>— В отделе всего один криминалист?</p><p>— Угу, — подтвердила Элси, вновь посмотрев на Коннора, но на этот раз чуть мягче, — я тут и чтец, и жнец, и на дуде игрец, и в каждой жопе затычка, потому что руководство считает, что я прекрасно со всем справлюсь сама, — произнесла она, завершив пояснение натянутой улыбкой, а затем вновь обратилась к Стаббсу уже без неё. — Но это ни хрена не так!</p><p>— Элси, я ничего не могу сделать с такой вещью, как финансирование. Тем более, у тебя есть Анна и этот… как его?</p><p>— Тедди, которого днём с огнём не сыщешь. Ты даже имени его не знаешь! — в очередной раз возмущённо воскликнула Элси, на что Стаббс театрально закатил глаза.</p><p>— Он не криминалист? — несмело подал голос Коннор, который тщетно пытался разобраться в ситуации, следуя правилу «запомни своих коллег», но в такой каше не то, что запомнить кого-либо, понять кто кем является не представлялось возможным. Только имя Анна было ему знакомо. Она была судмедэкспертом, с которым их представили через стекло обзорной комнаты на «экскурсии», когда она стояла над трупом по локоть в крови, так что встреть он её сейчас без маски, халата и внутренностей вокруг, он бы её не узнал.</p><p>— Он баллист, который в гробу нас всех видел, — чуть успокоившись пояснила Элси. — Вроде приятный на вид, но спустя пару минут понимаешь, что немного жуткий. Его вроде на войне контузило.</p><p>— И его взяли на работу с оружием? — недоумённо уточнил Коннор, на что Элси только пожала плечами.</p><p>— Он хороший специалист, который прошёл психологическую экспертизу, — ответил за неё Стаббс, отпив кофе и поморщившись от вкуса.</p><p>Элси лишь хмыкнула на это, скрестив руки на груди.</p><p>— В любом случае, места преступлений, базы данных, компы — всё ко мне, новенький, всё на мне. Я ещё и бывший детектив, так что ко всему прочему вас всех вместе взятых смогу подменить, если что.</p><p>— Не дождёшься. Скоро нас всех подменят такие, как этот холёный щегол, — фыркнул в пластиковый стаканчик до этого момента молчавший Гэвин, снова обратив на себя и Тину внимание.</p><p>Коннора это начало раздражать, но он сдержался, сохранив беспристрастное выражение лица, однако решил, что отношения стоит выяснить на берегу с настолько беспричинной агрессией в его сторону.</p><p>— Существует ли какая-то конкретная причина, по которой я вам не нравлюсь, детектив Рид? — сложив руки за спиной и чуть склонив голову поинтересовался Коннор, удивив всех в комнате. Кроме Рида. Тот разозлился, казалось, ещё больше.</p><p>— Надо же, такой же дерзкий как сраный Рики, — погрозив пальцем в сторону Коннора, прохрипел Гэвин и вышел из-за стола, вальяжной походкой подойдя к нему вплотную.</p><p>Тот почувствовал, как у него дернулась мышца на лице, когда он услышал это имя. Этого он не ожидал, ведь брат служил в другом участке.</p><p>— Вы знакомы с моим братом? — холодным тоном уточнил Коннор, чем выдал все свои эмоции.</p><p>— Та ещё жопа, — мерзко хохотнул Гэвин, посмотрев в сторону Тины, в очередной раз ожидая от неё реакции на своё бахвальство, но та будто внимания не обратила.</p><p>— Очень сильно сомневаюсь, что это правда, — прищурив глаза, констатировал Коннор, поборов свою первую реакцию.</p><p>Всё-таки их близкое знакомство было маловероятно. Рикард никогда не стал бы общаться с этим человеком. Он слишком заносчив и честолюбив для таких, как Гэвин Рид.</p><p>— Отчего же, говнюк?</p><p>— Будь вы и правда знакомы с моим братом, — размеренно произнёс Коннор, будто пояснял прописную истину ребёнку, — вы бы знали, что он ненавидит, когда его называют Риком и уж тем более Рики.</p><p>Гэвин угрожающе свёл брови и приблизился настолько, что Коннору пришлось отклониться чуть назад, чтобы не чувствовать его кофейное дыхание.</p><p>— Будь ты лучше знаком со своим братом, — прошипел он Коннору в лицо, всячески нарушая личные границы, — знал бы, что он только с тебя бесится, ушлёпок ты сраный. А теперь, стажёр, налей-ка мне ещё кофейку.</p><p>Отклонившись, Гэвин щёлкнул Коннора по груди и отошёл, в ожидании смотря на него со своей кривой ухмылкой. В кухне воцарилась абсолютно мёртвая тишина. Ни Тина, ни Элси не решались нарушить её, а Стаббс, судя по всему, терпеливо ожидал как проявит себя новичок. Коннор не собирался его разочаровывать.</p><p>Он чётко знал, что прошло лишь пять секунд со щелчка, которые он отсчитывал в своей голове, сжимая кулак правой руки, прежде чем разжал его. Непринуждённо поправив галстук с манжетами, он вновь посмотрел на слегка стушевавшегося такой реакцией Гэвина. Его провокации не вызвали явного эмоционального отклика, и это вводило его в замешательство.</p><p>На краю периферического зрения Стаббс улыбался.</p><p>— Я не стажёр, детектив Рид, — спокойно начал Коннор, хоть Гэвину и удалось немного вывести его из себя, — и не официант, и не сраный ушлёпок, если уж на то пошло. Я такой же детектив, как и вы. И принимаю приказы я только от капитана Фаулера, лейтенанта Андерсона и сержанта Стаббса.</p><p>Гэвин неуверенно рассмеялся в ответ, кинув взгляд на Стаббса, а затем с силой пихнул Коннора в грудь так, что тому пришлось подставить руку, чтобы не удариться спиной о столешницу.</p><p>— Гэвин! — прикрикнул на него на этот раз вмешавшийся Стаббс. Видимо, сейчас ситуация начала приобретать неожиданный для него поворот и простой проверкой выдержки уже не ограничивалась.</p><p>Тем не менее, это не подействовало. Гэвин снова сделал шаг в сторону Коннора, но на этот раз, помимо вставшего между ними стеной Стаббса, сзади его удерживала вцепившаяся в его куртку явно обеспокоенная Тина.</p><p>— Мне детектива не за лизанье задов шишек дали, так что ты не такой же, как я, усеки это, — прохрипел из-за плеча Стаббса Гэвин, тыча в сторону Коннора пальцем. — И только посмей ко мне сунуться. Даже твои покровители не смогут тебя отыскать.</p><p>— Это угроза? — деловито поинтересовался Коннор, высунувшись из-за Стаббса так, чтобы Гэвин мог его хорошо видеть и посчитать, что его тоже оттесняют. Ему не нужна была репутация паренька, прячущегося у сержанта под юбкой.</p><p>Подействовало это не совсем так, как Коннор ожидал, потому что Гэвин увидел в этом прямой вызов. Он бросился в сторону Коннора, но напоролся на мёртвую хватку Стаббса, который был его раза в два больше.</p><p>— Ах ты паскуда!</p><p>— Гэвин! — ещё более зло, чем раньше, обратился к нему Стаббс. — Мне казалось у тебя очень много работы. Столько отчётов надо за сегодня написать. Может, наконец, приступишь?</p><p>Выведя его в проход и в последний раз мягко оттолкнув в сторону рабочего пространства, Стаббс передал Гэвина в руки Тины, заслонив собой вход в кухню. Ещё немного посверлив стоявшего за его спиной Коннора взглядом, он аккуратно вывернулся из хватки патрульной.</p><p>— Паскуды, — повторил напоследок Рид и поплёлся за свой стол.</p><p>Тина, глубоко выдохнув, кивнула им и, поправив фуражку, пошла к выходу из Департамента. Гэвин на них больше не смотрел.</p><p>Коннор тоже выдохнул, но не так явно, как Тина. Ему следовало вести себя сдержанно и вежливо, придерживаясь правил, а не идти на открытую конфронтацию. Зря он это сделал. В первый день нельзя ни с кем конфликтовать, а он чуть не ввязался в драку, потому что неправильно просчитал ситуацию. Надо быть умнее.</p><p>— Эй, ты в порядке?</p><p>Дёрнувшись, Коннор понял, что опять завис в своих мыслях, забыв о людях вокруг. Положив руку ему на плечо, Элси обеспокоенно посмотрела ему в глаза. С её ростом это было легко сделать.</p><p>— Да. Да, конечно, — Коннор ободряюще улыбнулся. — Сержант Стаббс, извините, я не хотел грубить…</p><p>— Во-первых, просто Стаббс, я уже говорил. Во-вторых, не извиняйся, он заслужил, хоть я и не понимаю, что на него вдруг нашло. Он обычно не такой. В смысле такой, но не настолько. И ты молодец, что не поддался, но в следующий раз постарайся не провоцировать его в ответ. Он у нас парень нервный.</p><p>— Как я его спровоцировал?</p><p>Коннор действительно не понял, что тот имел в виду, а Стаббс на секунду замер, потому что был уверен в продуманности действий Коннора.</p><p>— Ладно, не парься, — в конце концов он махнул рукой. — Так это не объяснишь, но со временем ты поймёшь, что конкретно его бесит и от чего он заводится. До этого постарайся с ним нигде не пересекаться в одиночку, наверное, и будь доброжелателен. Уж кто это может, так это ты.</p><p>— Вы меня знаете всего час. Как вы можете такое утверждать?</p><p>— Но я же тоже детектив, верно? О, — Стаббс неожиданно переключился на кого-то в отделе, — а вот и Хэнк. Он сегодня рано. Подожди тут, я его введу в курс дела, а потом дам тебе знак, что можно подходить.</p><p>— Хорошо, — растерянно отозвался Коннор, когда Стаббс бодрой походкой уже ушёл к высокому растрёпанному седому мужчине лет за пятьдесят в хиппи-рубашке.</p><p>Трудно было поверить в то, что это лейтенант полиции. Коннор с подозрением наблюдал за их разговором, планируя, как к такому человеку стоит начать находить подход. Как к ним всем вообще можно найти подход, если один другого краше? Задача явно предстояла не из лёгких, а времени было в обрез. Если ему не удастся войти к ним в доверие, то придётся идти через них, хоть это и будет затруднительно. Это будет ровно так, как сказал Маркус у него во сне.</p><p>— Тяжело тебе придётся с ним, — протянула Элси, попивая мерзкий кофе Стаббса.</p><p>— Почему? — не отводя взгляда от сержанта с лейтенантом, уточнил Коннор.</p><p>Беседа явно была напряжённая. Стаббс ему что-то спокойно втолковывал, но лицо лейтенанта, казалось, с каждым словом только всё больше и больше наливалось гневом.</p><p>— Сейчас увидишь.</p><p>— Какого хрена! — прорычал басом на весь отдел Хэнк и с не свойственной для его комплекции скоростью ринулся в кабинет Фаулера, похоронив все надежды Коннора на дружное сотрудничество.</p><p>— Это не очень хорошо, да? — хрипло протянул он, расстроенно уставившись в пол. Ответ ему не требовался, он итак понимал, что это значит, но всё-таки решил уточнить. Всегда надо уточнять.</p><p>— Ну, он вообще всегда такой. Не любит ни с кем работать, да и работать вообще, к тебе конкретно это отношения никакого не имеет, если что, — бодро подтвердила догадки Коннора Элси. — Мы называем его «идите в жопу, я домой».</p><p>— Это воодушевляет.</p><p>— Иди, тебя Стаббс зовёт. А вообще, — она на секунду задержала его, когда Коннор уже сделал шаг в сторону сержанта, — Хэнк тяжёлый человек с ещё более тяжёлым характером, у которого по жизни случалось много дерьма, но он хороший коп. Был им когда-то. Если сумеешь как-то напомнить ему об этом, вы станете хорошими напарниками и продуктивной командой, а Гэвин, хоть и агрессивный говнюк, но очень трудолюбивый и ответственный полицейский, а что самое главное, абсолютно неподкупный. И Стаббс прав. Он обычно так себя не ведёт, так что не держи на него зла. Скорее всего, какое-то обострение.</p><p>— Обострение?</p><p>— Ну, ты ведь видел его лицо, да?</p><p>Не став уточнять свой намёк и ободряюще хлопнув Коннора по плечу, Элси выкинула стаканчик и побрела к себе в подземелье, а сам он, приняв новую информацию к сведению, двинулся к своему столу, у которого ожидающе стоял Стаббс. Он довольно бегло пояснил, что Хэнка никто не предупредил о напарнике, так что Коннору лучше тихо посидеть за своим столом, пока Фаулер улаживает ситуацию, как он и должен был сделать с самого начала. После этого он быстро ушёл за своё рабочее место, оставив Коннора наедине с лицезрением скандала между лейтенантом и капитаном. Всё-таки прозрачные стены были не лучшим дизайнерским решением, ведь Коннор умел читать по губам.</p><p>Явно обессилев и глубоко выдохнув, Хэнк грузно рухнул на гостевой стул. По нему было видно, что он прекрасно знал, что его день не задастся с самого утра, но он явно даже не предполагал, что всё будет, по его мнению, настолько скверно. Всем своим видом лейтенант Андерсон показывал, насколько напарник был ужасной идеей. Это уязвляло.</p><p>— Господи Иисусе, почему я? — взмолился он, вновь подняв взгляд на Фаулера.</p><p>— У тебя нет напарника, — лаконично констатировал Фаулер, продолжая беспристрастно смотреть в экран монитора, на котором картинка ни разу не поменялась за время диалога.</p><p>Хэнка же эта фраза мгновенно вновь вывела из себя.</p><p>— Потому что мне не нужен долбанный напарник!</p><p>— Нет, Хэнк! — уже разгневанно крикнул Фаулер, поучительно указав в его сторону пальцем. — У тебя нет напарника, потому что никто не хочет им быть! А этот парень явно рвется в бой.</p><p>Коннор мысленно кивнул этому заключению. Он действительно рвался в бой и был, в принципе, готов пойти наперекор Хэнку, если того потребует ситуация и упрямство лейтенанта.</p><p>— Ну так и поставь его к кому-нибудь боевому.</p><p>— Кому? — Фаулер недоуменно развел руками. — Хьюз теперь криминалист, Харольд без пяти минут пенсионер, Чен ещё полгода в патруле ходить, Льюис лежит в больнице с огнестрелом, Марчин…</p><p>— Стаббсу. Они явно сдружились.</p><p>Огонь в глазах Коннора на мгновение зажегся, но тут же потух.</p><p>— У Стаббса уже есть напарник. Я уже молчу про то, что он твои обязанности выполняет! Ему бы давно лейтенантом быть. Он, между прочим, тест почти на максимум сдал, если ты вдруг не знаешь.</p><p>Эта информация Коннора совсем не удивила, но заставила уважать сержанта ещё больше, а Хэнка, наоборот, меньше. Зачем оставаться в Департаменте против своей воли, ненавидя свою работу и имея, судя по всему, хороший стаж для пенсии, если за тобой в очереди стоит более молодой, амбициозный и ответственный приемник, который без проблем берет на себя чужую работу и явно жаждет расти, раз один за другим сдает тесты на повышение звания? Это не укладывалось у Коннора в голове.</p><p>— Но я тут жопу свою просиживаю и всем мешаю, я понял, — сделал аналогичный вывод Хэнк. Коннор не мог слышать интонации и даже не до конца представлял себе голос своего нового напарника, но мог вообразить, насколько ядовитой она была.</p><p>— Хэнк, успокойся и иди, мать твою, работай, — явно начал вскипать Фаулер. — На тебе теперь ребёнок, знаешь ли.</p><p>Коннор непонятливо сморщил брови и склонил голову в бок, не сразу осознав, о ком идёт речь, а поняв, недовольно нахохлился. Так уничижительно даже родители к нему не обращались, когда он вырос.</p><p>— Пусть Гэвин с ним нянчится, — недовольно пробурчал Хэнк, скрестив руки на груди, а Коннор у себя за столом весь сжался, молясь, чтобы Фаулер к нему не прислушался. Лучше уж сварливый Хэнк.</p><p>— Ты серьёзно? Да ты посмотри на него, — с вновь больно кольнувшей Коннора жалостью на лице произнёс Фаулер, указав на него рукой. Встретив их взгляды, Коннор через обиду приветственно улыбнулся, но в ответ получил лишь закатанные глаза тут же отвернувшегося Хэнка. — Он этого явно не заслужил.</p><p>— А я, значит, заслужил. Ты так со мной ни за что не поступишь, Джеффри.</p><p>— Я уже так с тобой поступил, Хэнк. А теперь, если ты позволишь, у меня есть своя работа, которую мне надо выполнять. А ты, будь добр, иди выполняй уже, наконец, свою или Стаббс реально станет лейтенантом.</p><p>Хэнк озлобленно огрызнулся, но капитулировал.</p><p>— И ещё, Хэнк, — бросил Фаулер, когда Андерсон уже намеревался открыть дверь из его кабинета. — Этот Коннор непростой. Он прислан сюда лично мэром Амандой Стерн. Так что попробуй… не быть собой.</p><p>Этого Коннор и боялся. Они действительно знали, кто его сюда поставил и заведомо ненавидели за это. Сиюминутная злость на Аманду захлестнула его. Неужели так сложно было не афишировать её покровительство? Зачем было показывать их связь? Всем известно, что отношение к поставленным людям заведомо плохое, потому что считается, что они своего места либо не заслужили, либо являются крысами, а ни тех, ни других никто не любил. К тому же, в таком контексте его ранний приход, костюм и поведение действительно могли принять за посыл «я лучше вас». Коннор не мог с уверенностью сказать, что где-то в глубине души он действительно так не думал, но явного ощущения собственного превосходства над коллегами он не испытывал. Всё-таки он был крайне неопытен, в отличие от них и их наставление ему требовалось.</p><p>— Может, мне перед ним ещё сплясать? — продолжал гнуть свою линию недовольства Хэнк, хоть с самим фактом существования напарника как такового, похоже, смирился.</p><p>— Да, сплясать, если будет нужно, — опять явно повысил на него голос Фаулер, но потом примирительно поднял руку. — Ничего, Хэнк. Может, скоро парень перегорит, и ты от него избавишься, — Фаулер махнул рукой, понизив настроение Коннора до самой низкой отметки. — Хотя я бы на твоём месте сильно бы на это не рассчитывал. Ты бы видел его взгляд, когда я ему жетон новый вручил. Детский восторг.</p><p>— Вот именно. Мне неопытные дети в напарниках не нужны.</p><p>— Он не неопытный, — явно резко отозвался Фаулер, вновь посмотрев на Хэнка, и поднял со стола какую-то папку, начав её листать. — У него отличный послужной список патрульного, боевое ранение, хочу заметить, выпуск с отличием из Академии, исключительные показатели по стрельбе, очень хороший отзыв куратора, который назвал его, цитирую, «одаренным», а ещё весьма неплохая попытка сдать экзамен на сержанта, — он закрыл и положил папку обратно на стол, в которой Коннор уже заподозрил своё личное дело. — Хэнк, ему не хватило всего одного процента и это после всего четырёх лет. Даже у Стаббса показатели во время первой попытки были хуже.</p><p>Настроение немного поползло вверх. Всё-таки в нём видели не только несмышлёного стажёра, о чём разговор шёл изначально, но и хорошее пополнение для отдела. Фаулер прочёл его дело и остался доволен. Он знает о его способностях, а не только о покровительстве Аманды. Это внушало надежду на нормальное отношение хотя бы со стороны шефа.</p><p>Тем не менее Хэнк продолжил ворчать. Судя по всему, он мог любую информацию повернуть в отрицательную сторону.</p><p>— Не только блатной, но и инициативный, значит. Зашибись. То есть ты мне с ним до пенсии предлагаешь таскаться, да?</p><p>— Да включи же ты, наконец, свой пропитый мозг. Он явно хочет служить в полиции, даже после такого раннего и серьёзного огнестрела, а то, что он блатной нам только на руку. Такие парни любят всё рассказывать своим высокопоставленным родителям и привыкли, что эти родители чуть ли не города в ответ возводят. Дай бог, он и своим покровителям нажалуется на то, что увидит и постарайся, чтобы объектом этих жалоб стал не ты, Хэнк.</p><p>— А то что? Уволишь меня?</p><p>— Не нарывайся, мать твою.</p><p>В ответ Хэнк лишь хмыкнул и развалистой походкой вышел из кабинета-аквариума Фаулера, неспешно поплетясь за свой стол. Одновременно подобравшись и сделав непринуждённый вид, Коннор подсел ближе к своему столу, краем глаза наблюдая за лейтенантом. Тот, казалось, его даже не замечал. Усевшись, он уткнулся в монитор, сосредоточенно изучая приветственную заставку, которую видел каждый день только чтобы не обращать внимание на Коннора.</p><p>Он выглядел уставшим, профессионально выгоревшим и не желающим ничего. Даже его бравада куда-то исчезла, будто он был настроен не против самого Коннора, а просто спустил сиюминутный пар на Фаулере за то, что тот заставил его сделать что-то против его воли. С такими сложно работать, но можно.</p><p>
  <em>Правило восьмое: прояви в знакомстве инициативу, но не навязывайся и не навязывай свою дружбу.</em>
</p><p>— Лейтенант Андерсон? — осторожно обратился к нему Коннор, но не добился никакой реакции. — Могу ли я начать работу над расследованием?</p><p>— Как хочешь, — безразлично отозвался Хэнк, продолжая смотреть в монитор.</p><p>— Где мне взять материалы дела?</p><p>На этот раз он устремил на Коннора долгий взгляд, выражающий в себе всё сомнение лейтенанта в его когнитивным способностях.</p><p>— В базе. Нам открыли к нему доступ.</p><p>Коннор благодарно кивнул и повернулся к своему монитору, решив пока не контактировать с Хэнком без острой необходимости. До любых дружеских разговоров они явно ещё не доросли, а по расследованию он всяко знал больше, так как занимался только этим в последний месяц.</p><p>Просмотр всей имеющейся у полиции информации занял у Коннора около полутора часов и выражался фразой «ничего нового». На самом деле, они знали даже меньше того, что было известно частным детективам Аманды, которые не делились с Департаментом данными, боясь утечки. Глупо, с одной стороны, но с другой, утечка была серьёзным проколом, да и смотря на своих нынешних коллег, Коннор понимал, почему привлекли кого-то со стороны, а не одного из них. Он с уверенностью мог сказать, что никто из них не подошёл бы для этого дела. Кто-то тут же бы рассказал всё остальным, кто-то любое сотрудничество с властями принимал за подхалимство и продажность, а кто-то был Хэнком. Никто из них одновременно не обладал талантом, энтузиазмом и гибкостью, чтобы работать в необходимых условиях. Коннор считал, что, несмотря на поводок из правил, он обладал этими качествами.</p><p>Кроме того, было неизвестно, кто эту информацию сливал, и единственными, в ком Коннор был уверен — это Хэнк и Стаббс. Одному было слишком пофиг, а второму наоборот.</p><p>Однако, кое-что интересное ему всё-таки найти удалось. Джош Сойерс. Не зря Коннор сделал себе мысленную пометку пробить все его дела за последние несколько лет. Какие-то были совсем непримечательными, явно взятыми ради заработка, но другие объединяла одна повторяющаяся из раза в раз черта: все эти люди после совершения преступления исчезали, а потом появлялись под защитой Джоша в суде. Непонятно каким образом ему удавалось либо выгораживать их, либо заключать выгодные сделки, несмотря на их укрывательство от органов правопорядка и правосудия. Кто-то всё же садился по максимуму, но это были единицы, и, судя по всему, они явно были виновны, а Джош не очень-то и любил сильно врать в суде. Это показалось Коннору забавным, ведь в этом и заключалась работа адвоката: выгородить клиента, несмотря ни на что. У Джоша явно были какие-то принципы, о которых его подзащитные не догадывались, когда с верой шли за ним, а в тюрьме не говорили ни слова об «Иерихоне». Наверное, так бывает у людей, которые сами становятся жертвами нападений.</p><p>Кроме дел, которые Джош вёл, Коннору удалось найти историю самого Джоша Сойерса. Чуть больше трёх лет назад его сильно избили. Понадобилось несколько операций, но в конце концов он поправился, а спустя всего полгода начали появляться эти дела. Видимо, эти травмы сильно по нему ударили, раз он решил присоединиться к подобной организации, однако им не удалось отбить понятие о законе окончательно, раз Джош сохранил хоть какое-то понимание о правильности и неправильности.</p><p>Коннору хотелось допросить этих людей. Он понимал, что они, будучи на свободе и со снятыми обвинениями, живущие своей обычной жизнью, вряд ли ему что-то скажут об «Иерихоне», но попытаться стоило. Они и Кара — его единственные зацепки.</p><p>О связи Кары с «Иерихоном» полиции тоже ничего известно не было. Как и о Маркусе.</p><p>Поставив дела потенциальных иерихонцев в очередь на печатание под одинокий комментарий Хэнка «смотри лес весь не переведи на это говно», Коннор ненавязчиво осмотрел отдел, скрыв это за растиранием шеи. Ему надо было убедиться, что никто не будет смотреть ему в монитор, когда он примется читать дело Маркуса.</p><p>Он быстро его нашёл и увидел там то, что давно назревало в этой семье. Его обвиняли в нападении на брата Лео, повлёкшее за собой его кому и сердечный приступ отца, а также в сокрытии с места преступления. Соседи слышали выстрел и были уверены, что «приёмыш слетел с катушек», потому что ему, несмотря на все старания, уделяли гораздо меньше внимания, чем родному сыну. Коннор даже поморщился, прочитав этот бред. Забавно, насколько люди, постоянно заглядывающие в чужие окна, на самом деле не разбирались в ситуации, которую видели, при этом делая какие-то выводы. Он был более чем уверен, что всё было абсолютно не так, а сбежал Маркус, потому что банально испугался именно того, что на него в итоге и повесили. Это подтверждалось тем, что обвинения с него вскоре сняли за отсутствием состава преступления. Очнувшись, что Лео, что отец заявили, что ничего не было. Лео упал, ударился головой, Карл перенервничал, выстрелы соседям показались, а Маркуса вообще не было дома, он давно уехал то ли в Орегон, то ли в Колорадо, то ли в Висконсин, то ли на Гавайи. Карл задал им обширное поле для поисков. Детектив не поверил. Коннор бы тоже не поверил, даже зная этих троих, потому что было ясно как день, что Маркус там был, а драку начал скорее всего сам Лео.</p><p>Эта информация немного сняла висящий на душе камень, который ненавязчиво душил его в последние дни. Маркус случайно попал на «Иерихон». Это было чуть не ставшее фатальным недоразумение, но не убийство или нечто подобное, однако всё это не снимало с него абсолютно никакой ответственности за то, что творилось сейчас.</p><p>Не моргая, Коннор смотрел в разноцветные глаза на фотографии не бритого под ноль Маркуса, которую приложили к закрытому делу и не хотел верить в то, что этот человек и человек на фотографиях детектива Аманды — один и тот же, но это несомненно было так. Роль лидера банды была последней, в которой Коннор ожидал встретить Маркуса в своей жизни ещё раз и никак не хотел верить в реальность происходящего. Но факты не врали. В конце концов, он стал тем, кем с самого детства считал ему на роду написано быть.</p><p>— Декарт, значит, — лениво протянул лейтенант, отчего Коннор еле заметно вздрогнул, не заметив, когда стал объектом внезапно вспыхнувшего внимания.</p><p>Хэнк смотрел на него с лукавым интересом, вглядываясь в лицо. Коннору стало немного не по себе. Поправив галстук, он едва стоящим внимания движением скрыл вкладку с Маркусом и с лёгкой улыбкой посмотрел на напарника в ответ.</p><p>— Верно. Вас что-то смущает в моей фамилии?</p><p>Он пытался быть максимально вежлив и спокоен, но внутри весь напрягся. Либо Хэнк что-то выяснил за прошедшее с разговора с Фаулером время про его родителей, либо слышал про инцидент на крыше с захватом заложницы. Ни о том, ни о другом Коннор говорить не желал ни сейчас, ни когда-либо.</p><p>— Да не, — Хэнк махнул рукой, откинувшись на стуле и развеяв подозрения Коннора. — Просто это как в том фильме.</p><p>— Фильме?</p><p>— Ну да. Старый такой. Там был мужик по фамилии Декард, который ловил девиантных андроидов. <span class="fictale-note">Забыл, как называется<span class="small">[1]</span></span>.</p><p>Коннор не знал, как он называется, хоть ему и было известно, что Рикарда отец назвал в честь чего-то подобного, и что именно поэтому сокращение до «Рика» брат терпеть не мог. Ему хотелось быть чем-то уникальным, а не отсылкой к поп-культуре. Сам Коннор считал это забавным, но названия вспомнить всё равно не мог. Его недолгое увлечение кинематографом закончилось ровно в тот момент, когда фанатевшая от этого всего теперь уже бывшая девушка заявила, что он вроде умный парень, а в чувствах людей вообще ничего не понимает. Наверное, она хотела как в кино, а Коннор не понимал, что, сидя рядом, надо как бы зевнуть, а затем положить ей руку на плечо. Хлоя такого от него не требовала. Хлоя в последнее время вообще уже ничего не требовала.</p><p>Поэтому сейчас он впал в ступор и просто смотрел Хэнку в глаза, не понимая, чего от него ждут, и наблюдая за тем, как теряет всё больше пунктов одобрения своего нового напарника. Учитывая, что их итак было немного, то планка на данный момент скорее всего пробивала дно.</p><p>— Знаешь, забей, — в конце концов произнёс Хэнк, вновь махнув рукой. — Вы, молодые, в классике вообще ни хера не понимаете. Я на обед, бывай.</p><p>Схватив с кресла куртку, Хэнк встал и испарился из отдела, оставив Коннора наедине со свёрнутыми вкладками и ощущением беспомощности. Естественно, в Департамент он уже не вернулся, да Коннор его и не ждал. Отмерев, он продолжал изучать информацию, к которой столько времени стремился получить доступ, но, оказавшись перед её бескрайним несистематизированным океаном, он не мог сориентироваться, что именно ему искать, не прояснив ситуацию по уже установленным пунктам. Улика ведёт к другой улике, а не случайно выдернутые интуицией данные, которые никак не продвигали его дальше.</p><p>Когда Коннор уже был готов сдаться и в одиночку поехать по адресам бывших иерихонцев, его выдернула Элси, буквально потащив за собой на обед с ней и Стаббсом. Это немало удивило Коннора, но он решил не отпираться. Он ведь сам хотел установить контакты в отделе, а эти двое будут невероятно полезны, да и к тому же они показались Коннору приятными людьми, с которыми можно было бы завязать знакомство.</p><p>Поначалу завязалась весьма непринужденная беседа, в ходе которой выяснилось, что Стаббс и Элси были напарниками в другом отделении Департамента, но потом Эшли сдал экзамен на сержанта и его перевели в Центральный. Элси не захотела прозябать на пару с новым продажным дураком-напарником, поэтому выучилась на криминалиста и ушла вслед за другом. Сперва Коннору даже показался намёк на любовную связь, но через пять минут он убедился в том, что отношения между сержантом и криминалистом были абсолютно платонические, хоть и очень крепкие. При такой связи довольно сложно перевести разговор на нужную тему, но Коннору всё же удалось ненавязчиво их расспросить об их внутреннем взгляде на «Иерихон». Ничего нового он в который раз не нашёл для себя в их общем рассказе. Стаббс вообще довольно быстро слился, заявив, что он к этому делу имеет лишь косвенное отношение. Элси же заливалась соловьём. В какой-то момент Коннор даже потерял нить того, что она говорила, не уловив, как она перескочила на Вайетта. Он даже хотел вмешаться и вернуть её обратно, но периферическим зрением заметил кое-что крайне важное.</p><p>
  <em>Правило девятое: наблюдай и подмечай.</em>
</p><p>Стаббс напрягся. И не просто напрягся — он отклонился назад и, скрестив руки на груди, поджал губы, устремив на Коннора свой острый взгляд. Он абсолютно не слушал, что несла его бывшая напарница, обратив всё внимание на Коннора и его реакции, который в ответ всячески игнорировал это внимание, показывая невероятную заинтересованность словами Элси, но продолжая наблюдать за столь неоднозначной реакцией. Возможно, он просто заметил тонкую игру Коннора, а может, это означало нечто иное.</p><p>— Они абсолютно бессистемны, — твёрдо заключил Коннор, когда разговор зашёл о пожарах.</p><p>— Нет, — поморщившись, Элси отрицательно мотнула головой, а затем, устремив задумчивый взгляд на улицу сквозь окно кафе, продолжила. — В них есть какая-то система. В какие-то моменты мне кажется, что я её улавливаю, но она тут же ускользает. Но я чувствую, что эти места как-то связаны, клянусь своим детективным чутьём.</p><p>— Но они абсолютно…</p><p>— Разные? Нет, суть не в этом. Она не в самих местах. Точно не в них. Точнее, не в том, что они из себя представляют. Я имею в виду, ему без разницы, был там клуб или склад «Иерихона», ему важна сама точка на карте, просто тому или иному заведению не повезло находиться в этом месте.</p><p>Это ввело Коннора в замешательство, но подсознание отметило и запомнило конкретную фразу «точка на карте». Она показалась ему очень интересной, потому что он сам долго думал над тем, почему всё именно так, а не иначе.</p><p>— Хочешь сказать, что с «Иерихоном» это вообще никак не связано?</p><p>— Нет, связано, конечно. Скорее всего, их точки как-то влияли на систему пожаров, но не определяли её в полной мере.</p><p>Элси замолкла, вновь погрузившись в созерцание улицы, неспеша допивая нормальный кофе. Она отмерла буквально секунд через тридцать, но больше они о делах не говорили, а Стаббс всё продолжал буравить Коннора своим тяжёлым взглядом. Особенно, когда тот вернулся за своё рабочее место и особенно, когда резко вскочил с него и умчался раньше окончания рабочего дня, быстро закрыв вкладку с картой огненного лабиринта на теле города.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>[1] «Бегущий по лезвию» 1982 года, снятый по книге «Мечтают ли андроиды об электроовцах?» Филипа Дика.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Прогнило что-то в Датском королевстве</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>5 ноября 16:03</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Коннор не знал, что ожидал найти среди заброшенных заводских строений, куда его привела карта пожаров, но упорно продолжал это искать. Он уже сорок минут блуждал по абсолютно пустынной территории, ища хоть какие-то подсказки и знаки, на которые среагирует полицейское чутьё или интуиция, однако не находил абсолютно ничего. Только завывания холодного осеннего ветра, гуляющего среди покинутых полуобглоданных мародерами и временем каркасов зданий.</p><p>До переезда в Детройт он считал, что самое жуткое в покинутом городе — это сожжённые дома, граффити, украшающие когда-то красивые стены, брошенные будто впопыхах вещи, чердаки, ставшие притонами бомжей с наркоманами и прочие признаки оставленных людьми территорий. Однако оказавшись физически в одном из них и исследовав вдоль и поперёк на патрульной машине, он понял, что немного ошибался: самым неприятным признаком падения города была растительность. На буйно растущие леса или парки всегда приятно смотреть, но когда природа начинает без всякого сопротивления поглощать построенное людьми, то это выглядит противоестественно и проигрышно.</p><p>Для Коннора это было ещё одним визуальным напоминанием, почему всё должно идти по установленным правилам и находиться под постоянным контролем. Как только что-то выбивается из общего порядка — рушится вся система и в итоге наступает упадок.</p><p>Глубоко вздохнув, Коннор перевёл взгляд от одного чёрного проёма окна к другому. Место было абсолютно заброшено, однако в том, что карта не лгала, у него сомнений не было. Каждое место пожара совпадало с ходом в лабиринте. Ни одного исключения за всё время, а значит, теория была верна. Вайетт руководствовался именно этим принципом, но вот только ещё не сделанный ход мог находиться в любом из этих зданий, раскинувшихся на поистине гигантской территории и определить, где именно это произойдёт без экстрасенсорных способностей или точных данных вряд ли представлялось возможным.</p><p>Начатая кампания явно была проигрышной с самого начала, однако Коннор из врождённого упрямства не желал останавливаться, только напав на след. Может, он действительно ничего не найдёт, но сдаваться раньше заката он точно был не намерен, а до него оставалось ещё полтора часа.</p><p>Тем не менее, сам факт поражения Коннор нехотя готов был признать уже через час. Откинувшись на сидении и закрыв глаза, он мысленно составлял карту территории, по которой проехался, понимая, что не осмотрел и половины и что желания осматривать всё остальное у него попросту не было.</p><p>— Здесь должно быть что-то, — прошептал он себе под нос, вновь уставившись на невысокое здание с растущими на крыше кустами.</p><p>Нужен был целенаправленный поиск, и единственным человеком, который мог бы помочь Коннору в этом вопросе, была Элси. После того, как её представили как специалиста по всему подряд, он в этом не сомневался, однако привлекать её не очень хотелось из-за близких отношений со Стаббсом. Элси вполне могла рассказать ему о просьбе Коннора, если не как другу, то точно как сержанту, а насчёт своего нового начальника у его интуиции начали зреть подозрения. Он слишком странно отреагировал на разговоры о бандах.</p><p>Поборов навязчивое желание справиться в одиночку, Коннор всё-таки смирился с тем, что выгода превышала риск, поэтому достал из кармана телефон и написал Элси. Ответ не заставил себя долго ждать. Буквально через пять минут у Коннора наравне с сомнениями о принятом решении на руках были координаты склада, в котором как-то заподозрили стоянку угнанных автомобилей, но, когда полицейские приехали на место, там уже ничего не было, кроме следов масла и шин.</p><p>Последнее предложение в сообщении — «Предположительно принадлежало «Иерихону» — заставило Коннора мгновенно завести машину и отправиться на место.</p><p>Когда он добрался до нужных координат, уже начало темнеть. После сумерек оставаться в подобных местах было опасно даже для полицейского, поэтому Коннору хотелось как можно быстрее всё осмотреть, установить одну из камер наблюдения, которые были заблаговременно положены в багажник как раз для таких случаев, и убраться подальше. Конечно, незаконную слежку уликой считать было нельзя, но, с другой стороны, о какой частной собственности тут вообще могла идти речь.</p><p>Однако, повернув за последний перед нужным бараком угол, Коннор наткнулся на то, чего не ожидал. Точнее, где-то в глубине души очень хотел встретить, но даже не рассчитывал на такое везенье.</p><p>От неожиданности он вдавил педаль тормоза в пол, забыв о сцеплении, отчего отремонтированную, но не новую машину несколько раз дернуло, а затем она намертво заглохла. Коннор этого совсем не заметил. Он продолжал в свете габаритов рассматривать задний бампер припаркованного огромного и очень дорогого внедорожника. Нетронутого.</p><p>Опомнившись, Коннор быстро завёл машину и дал задний ход, загоняя её обратно за угол в тень одного из складских проходов, в котором на метр ничего не было видно, а затем тихо подошёл к находке, приложив руку к капоту. Холодный. Значит, она стояла на этом месте как минимум часа два. Подойдя к ручкам дверей, Коннор осторожно провёл пальцами по швам деталей, на которых осталась лёгкая изморозь. Она не могла образоваться за эти полчаса, которые прошли с наступления темноты. Скорее всего, она осталась ещё с прошлой ночи, не растаяв благодаря тени здания и пасмурной погоде.</p><p>Оглядевшись по сторонам, он вновь уставился на машину и свёл брови. В таком месте встретить автомобиль подобного класса было равноценно встрече с единорогом, а не распотрошённым на запчасти за время длительной остановки — крылатым единорогом. Однако, если учесть, что до склада когда-то якобы принадлежащего «Иерихону» было минут пять ходьбы, то объяснить целостность машины было довольно легко. Если «Иерихон» когда-то здесь дислоцировался, то все «местные жители», в наличие которых Коннор не сомневался, хоть и не видел их живьём, были в курсе этого, поэтому знали, кого можно грабить, а кого лучше не трогать.</p><p>Владелец этой машины был из тех, кого обходили стороной даже в край обколотые наркоманы.</p><p>Странное чувство, напоминающее нечто среднее между паникой и эйфорией начало нарастать в груди тревожной волной, подступая комом к горлу, который Коннор поспешил проглотить. Дорогая машина без страха брошена в месте, откуда можно живым не выйти, потому что владелец знает, что её никто не тронет, ведь он не последний человек на, предположительно, «Иерихоне», пока он сам проверяет давно брошенный склад, отражённый на карте пожаров Вайетта.</p><p>Коннор не хотел делать скоропостижных выводов, но личности у него напрашивались лишь две: Маркус и Норт. Кто-то из них мог быть здесь, но вот только даже двух часов на проверку склада было с излишком.</p><p>Ещё раз осмотрев нарастающую с каждой минутой тьму вокруг себя, Коннор глубоко выдохнул, выпустив слабый клубок пара, и скорым шагом двинулся в сторону склада. Он шёл осторожно, стараясь не создавать лишнего шума и вглядываясь в мрак перед собой, чтобы случайно не пропустить надвигающегося на него человека.</p><p>Коннор не успел отойти от машины на пятьдесят метров, как услышал впереди шорох шагов, подтвердивших все его догадки. Торопливые, шелестящие по смеси песка и рассыпавшегося в крошку асфальта, неравномерные, будто их обладатель прихрамывал. Идущие навстречу. Мягко ступая, Коннор сделал несколько тихих плавных шагов назад и скользнул за широкую балку, удерживающую переход между зданиями. Когда шаги начали нарастать, он выглянул из-за своего укрытия, попытавшись всмотреться в темноту, на этот раз разглядев более тёмный, чем окружение, силуэт, в котором легко угадывалась знакомая мужская фигура.</p><p>Маркуса было невозможно не узнать. Все та же размашистая походка, уверенно поднятая голова, напряжённые широкие плечи, двигающиеся в такт ходьбе. Он всегда источал непоколебимость. Даже хромота не могла этого скрыть.</p><p>Коннор свёл брови на переносице, всматриваясь в теперь уже удаляющийся от него силуэт. Маркус действительно хромал на левую ногу, левая рука не двигалась так же свободно, как правая, а на затылке ярким белом пятном буквально горело что-то, что уже не различалось.</p><p>Оглядев дорогу перед собой, Коннор тихо последовал за ним, скрываясь в темноте переходов и балок, остановившись всего в метрах десяти от машины. Маркус поспешно открыл её и свет из салона выхватил из тьмы его побитое лицо и бинт на затылке. Он явно недавно попал в какую-то передрягу. Коннор даже не сомневался, что с людьми Вайетта, если не с самим Вайеттом, при этом оставшись живым и более-менее невредимым, что наводило на некоторые мысли.</p><p>Ещё он выглядел озадаченным, усталым и потерянным. Совсем не тот Маркус, которого помнил Коннор. Тот был весёлым и в то же время вполне серьёзным, понимающим свою ответственность, как старшего брата, но не забывающим, что он двадцатилетний парень со своей жизнью и потребностями. Тот Маркус был открытым и расслабленным, желающим творить, знающим, что впереди его ждала целая жизнь и куча возможностей, которые открылись перед ним благодаря Карлу, потратившему немало лет, чтобы убедить в этом озлобившегося после детдома подозрительного мальчишку. Однако ему это удалось.</p><p>То, что происходило сейчас выматывало Маркуса. Скорее всего и морально, и физически, потому что ему всегда плохо давались марафоны, однако свойственное от природы упрямство не давало отступить. В этом они с Коннором были очень похожи.</p><p>Ему бы схватить Маркуса прямо здесь и сейчас, пока тот сидел в машине, включив свет и рассматривая что-то в своих руках, но он не мог сдвинуться с места. Коннор прекрасно понимал, что он должен это сделать, это его основное задание, но он не может найти ни одной причины для задержания, а арест всегда должен быть обоснованным, потому что иначе в нём нет никакого смысла. Не было ни одной улики по делу «Иерихона», которая указывала бы на Маркуса. Его даже не было в списке подозреваемых или вообще в каком-либо списке, кроме личной папки Коннора, собранной с данных Аманды. Причём только Коннор знал, что там изображён именно этот Маркус, а он на данный момент не нарушал границ ничьей собственности, не крал чужую машину и не присутствовал на территории якобы причастного к «Иерихону» склада. Маркуса отпустят, как только его адвокат доберётся до участка, а Коннор таким манёвром раскроет себя. Сейчас его преимущество было в том, что он знал о Маркусе, а Маркус о нём — нет. Кроме того, если он помнил Коннора и как-то выдал бы эту информацию другим полицейским в участке, то дело моментально передали бы кому-то другому, потому что заинтересованное лицо не могло заниматься расследованием.</p><p>Коннору не хотелось отдаваться на волю Маркуса, который мог как сохранить в тайне их знакомство, так и сдать его с потрохами. Перетянуть ситуацию на себя было вполне в его силах, тем самым отомстив Коннору за поимку, ведь Аманде крайне не понравилась бы скрытая от неё информация, тут можно было даже не сомневаться. Коннор всегда слушался фактов. Сейчас факт был в том, что на данный момент Маркус — обычный гражданский, чей допрос и задержание принесли бы больше проблем, чем выгоды, поэтому Коннор остался в тени, наблюдая за тем, как дорогой внедорожник уехал, скрывшись за ближайшим поворотом.</p><p>В округе вновь наступили тишина и мрак.</p><p>Коннор сделал глубокий вдох и, вернувшись к машине, подъехал к запасному входу на склад, которым явно воспользовался Маркус перед ним.</p><p>Странно было увидеть его спустя столько лет. Не на фотографии, а лично. Увидеть и ничего не сделать, прямо как тогда. Это вводило в ступор.</p><p>Задержав на несколько секунд взгляд там, где исчезли фары, он включил фонарик на телефоне и спустился по лестнице в ещё больший холод, решив не брать с собой камеру. Судя по всему, в ней уже не было никакого смысла.</p><p>Склад действительно был огромным, а пустота делала его визуально ещё больше. Покрутив фонарём в разные стороны, Коннор заметил внутреннее помещение, стоящее прямо посередине склада, и направился прямо к нему, осматривая по дороге каждый сантиметр бетона на предмет гари и не находя её.</p><p>Зато найдя кое-что другое.</p><p>Как только он вышел из-за угла внутреннего помещения, в бледный свет телефонного фонаря попал шест под два метра высотой, а у его подножья было уложено всё, что было нужно для костра. Подойдя ближе, Коннор склонил голову вбок, изумлённо разглядывая находку. Он осторожно прикоснулся к дереву шеста, пройдясь пальцами в том месте, где на нём был выжжен знакомый лабиринт. Оно было холодное и пропитанное влагой, что исключало всякую возможность возгорания. Получалось, что бы здесь не произошло, оно произошло сутки назад, и сегодня Маркус лишь возвращался за чем-то на складе и за своей машиной, которую ему пришлось почему-то бросить, когда люди Вайетта его отпустили.</p><p>Картина медленно начала складываться у Коннора в голове. Теперь было ясно, через какую передрягу прошёл Маркус, но вот только, почему он остался жив, оставалось загадкой. Ему казался крайне подозрительным тот факт, что, только попав в руки Вайетта, Маркус был отпущен на свободу лишь с парой царапин. Лицо Маркуса не источало радость от заключения перемирия, но вполне возможно, это было именно оно. Или по крайней мере путь к нему, потому что этот марафон его медленно доводил, и он это прекрасно понимал.</p><p>Проведя пальцами чуть выше, Коннор наткнулся на маленький вбитый гвоздь, которому поначалу не придал никакого значения. Он бы и сейчас не сделал этого, если бы вместе с металлом не нащупал нечто похожее на полиэтилен. Присмотревшись, он действительно заметил обрывки маленького пакетика, который оторвали от гвоздя, оставив лишь ошмётки. Наверное, именно это Маркус и разглядывал в машине, а его потерянный вид говорил лишь о том, что он сам не совсем понимал, что происходит.</p><p>Об этом надо было кому-то сообщить. По-хорошему нужно было позвонить диспетчеру и сообщить в отделение, но вот только стоило ли здесь собирать всю полицию города, огораживая склад жёлтыми лентами, Коннор был не уверен. Это сразу бы оповестило и Вайетта, и Маркуса, что их маленькая игра разгадана. Кроме того, это был просто странный столб. На нём, конечно, был лабиринт и свою находку Коннор мог объяснить, но он был более, чем уверен, что криминалисты ничего не найдут, если вообще приедут. Никто уже давно не относился серьёзно к местам пожаров, потому что на них полицию не ждало ничего, кроме провала, а тут даже самого пожара не было. Коннору очень не хотелось стать посмешищем отдела, снизив и так невысокий уровень своей репутации в их глазах, если он сейчас поднимет всех из-за странного столба, который ни черта не продвинет дело. Но сказать надо было. Или хотя бы попросить совета у того, кто лучше разбирается в деятельности отдела и его слово имеет бо́льший вес. Таких было двое, один из которых был под сомнением.</p><p>Закусив губу, Коннор разблокировал телефон. Сигнала не было.</p><p>Кинув взгляд на шест, он сфотографировал его и вышел со склада тем же путем, которым зашёл, набрав Хэнка, совершенно ожидаемо скинувшего все шесть звонков. Это начинало раздражать. Растерев онемевшие от холода пальцы, Коннор попытал последнюю надежду связаться с напарником, кинув тому сообщение с фотографией и получив спустя бесконечных пять минут ответное «скоро буду», заставившее его вздохнуть с облегчением.</p><p>Хэнк не обманул. Он действительно прибыл на место спустя всего пятнадцать минут. Остановившись поперёк машины Коннора, он грузно вывалился из своего старенького автомобиля, вальяжно подойдя к тут же выскочившему ему навстречу из салона напарнику.</p><p>— Какого хера ты тут вообще забыл? — подойдя ближе, тут же кинул ему вместо приветствия лейтенант.</p><p>Коннор в мгновение почувствовал лёгкий флёр алкоголя и старого прокуренного бара, в котором Хэнк, судя по всему, сидел ещё с середины дня. Загнав подальше своё недовольство вождением в нетрезвом виде и прогулом работы ради похода в пивнушку, Коннор всё-таки пояснил, как нашёл это место.</p><p>— Почему диспетчеру не позвонил раз считаешь, что это важно?</p><p>Вопрос был резонный. Коннор пожал плечами, отведя взгляд.</p><p>— Это может казаться важным только мне.</p><p>— И поэтому ты решил, что стоит поднять меня, — Хэнк звучно хохотнул. — Здорово придумал.</p><p>— Вы мой напарник, — запротестовал Коннор, склонив голову в бок. — Вы также занимаетесь этим делом и давно служите в отделе. Вы знаете, как…</p><p>— Ладно, ладно, — подняв руки проворчал Хэнк. — Давай посмотрим, что там за секта.</p><p>Коннор открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, что это никакая не секта, но всё-таки решил промолчать, поведя Хэнка внутрь.</p><p>Удивительно для своего телосложения, возраста и состояния, лейтенант двигался довольно бодро, идя с Коннором в ногу. Ему явно было знакомо это место.</p><p>— Вы уже здесь бывали? — осторожно поинтересовался Коннор.</p><p>— Да, осматривал разок, когда это местечко заподозрили в связи с «Иерихоном». Ничего примечательного.</p><p>— Не в этот раз, — позволив себе лёгкую улыбку, отозвался Коннор, поворачивая за угол внутреннего помещения и не видя ничего. — Погодите, что за…</p><p>Он ринулся к месту, на котором точно всего полчаса назад видел место не свершившегося безумного жертвоприношения, но сейчас оно было абсолютно пусто.</p><p>— Это невозможно. Оно было тут. Именно в этом месте. Лейтенант Андерсон, я клянусь…</p><p>— Тихо, угомонись, — прервал его Хэнк строгим тоном, спокойно оглядывая пол, где действительно виднелись следы чего-то, что совсем недавно стояло в этом месте. — Ты проверил, закрыт ли въезд?</p><p>— Въезд? — неуверенно переспросил Коннор, уже начиная осознавать, где просчитался.</p><p>— Ну да, — удивлённо отозвался Хэнк, а затем усмехнулся. — Парень, это место использовалась как парковка для угнанных тачек. Как они, по-твоему, сюда попадали? По лестнице?</p><p>Коннор обречённо закрыл глаза, сделав глубокий вдох под откровенный смех Хэнка. Какой он идиот. Обратить внимание на миллион мелочей, но не подумать о настолько банальной и очевидной вещи. Иногда ему хотелось стать роботом, чтобы не допускать подобных оплошностей, связанных с пресловутым человеческим фактором.</p><p>— Ладно, не загоняйся. Не думаю, что это было что-то действительно важное. В конце концов…</p><p>Хэнк не успел договорить, как из противоположного конца склада донёсся грохот, будто уронили что-то тяжёлое. Обменявшись настороженными взглядами, Хэнк с Коннором тут же побежали в направлении звука.</p><p>Как только они добежали до нужного места, свет фонаря телефона выловил в темноте несколько валяющихся на полу поленьев, до этого лежавших в основании кострища, но кроме них никого не было.</p><p>Хлопок раздался ещё раз откуда-то слева. Коннор резко повернулся в сторону звука, автоматически перехватив чью-то руку. Телефон выпал из рук, отлетев на несколько метров, но оставшись лежать все ещё светившим фонарём вверх, что позволило Коннору разглядеть в руках напавшего пистолет, рукояткой которого его явно намеривались вырубить.</p><p>Коннор попытался совершить захват, но мужчина ловко вывернулся, направив на него уже дуло этого пистолета. Остолбенев, он уставился на эту зияющую дыру перед собой, подсознательно готовясь к выстрелу. Коннор не мог отвести от неё взгляда. Не мог пошевелиться. Мышцы сковало, дыхание перехватило, отчего он не мог вымолвить ни звука, а по нервам распространялось словно яд старая-добрая тревога.</p><p>— Советую оставить эту затею, сынок, — раздался угрожающий голос Хэнка из-за спины мужчины. — Полиция Детройта.</p><p>Нервно выдохнув, Коннор отмер, а мужчина чуть дернулся вперёд, когда лейтенант толкнул его в затылок своим пистолетом, призывая поторопиться. Недовольно запыхтев, тот поднял руки, давая Хэнку забрать у него из рук оружие и закрепить на запястьях наручники.</p><p>— Вы об этом на хер пожалеете, — гневно пригрозил им мужчина хриплым голосом.</p><p>— Конечно, конечно. Топай давай.</p><p>Хэнк толкнул задержанного в направлении, в котором раздавались хлопающие звуки и, когда Коннор подобрал телефон и осветил стену, он понял, что рядом с запертыми дверьми въезда для машин, располагалась проходная дверь.</p><p>Когда они вышли на улицу, им в лицо тут же ударил свет фар припаркованного мини-вена. Теперь Коннор мог разглядеть мужчину. Он был чуть ниже его, коренастый, со светлыми глазами и запутанными короткими тёмными кудрями. Дикий взгляд бегал, а над бровью и на шее успели налиться синяки, которые были оставлены явно не Коннором с Хэнком.</p><p>«Маркус», — в мгновение догадался Коннор и замер, всмотревшись в лицо мужчины, которому уже успели зашить рассечённую бровь. Точнее, одного из людей Вайетта, которые присутствовали на «казни». Как он не подумал об этом раньше?</p><p>— Че уставился? — прохрипел тот, заметив пристальный взгляд. — Запал что ли? Ты не в моём вкусе, парень.</p><p>Не обратив на слова ни малейшего внимания, Коннор перевёл взгляд обратно на створки въезда. Если там была драка с ранениями, то на месте, где это произошло, могла остаться кровь. Ему действительно стоило вызвать криминалистов. Если они найдут там кровь Маркуса и смогут сопоставить её с базами, в которых после нападения на Лео, несомненно, были данные неизвестных пока отпечатков с ДНК, которые собрали у них дома после нападения, то у него появится прямое подтверждение связи между ним и «Иерихоном». Если бы он только мог проверить её наличие…</p><p>— Эй, Коннор, приём! — явно не в первый раз прикрикнул на него Хэнк, крепко державший ухмыляющегося мужчину. — Какого хера ты застыл?</p><p>Коннор непонятливо склонив голову в бок.</p><p>— Я говорю, достань у меня из кармана ключи и пригони мою тачку к этому сраному входу.</p><p>— Он у тебя недалёкий что ли? — усмехнулся арестованный, тут же получив от Хэнка по затылку.</p><p>— Заткнись. Тебе повезло, что я из тебя мишень на стрельбище не сделал, а то, похоже, что это ты у нас недалёкий, раз не знаешь, что бывает за нападение на офицера полиции при исполнении.</p><p>— Так зачитай мне права, дедуля.</p><p>— Заткнись, мать твою! — на этот раз всерьёз крикнул на него Хэнк, толкнув к капоту миника и кинув напарнику ключи от машины.</p><p>— Не, ну серьёзно, как я должен был понять, что вы копы? Место-то опасное, надо быть начеку. Вдруг вы за мной гнались, чтобы ограбить или ещё что сделать, я ж мысли не читаю.</p><p>— Заткнись, я сказал! Мы ещё посмотрим, что у тебя с разрешением на ношение оружия. Коннор, быстрее, а то я реально его пристрелю.</p><p>Кивнув, Коннор быстро прошёл через склад обратно к машинам, ещё некоторое время слыша смех мужчины за своей спиной. Подъехав обратно на машине Хэнка, он заметил, что арестованный до сих пор улыбался, а Хэнк явно был уже не грани. У мужчины действительно отсутствовал какой-либо страх перед ними.</p><p>— Я уже вызвал группу на место, — с ходу сообщил Коннору Хэнк, когда тот вышел из машины. — Патруль должен быть тут через пять минут. Дождись, пока они подъедут, а потом двигай за мной в участок. Я пока этого юмориста отвезу.</p><p>Коннор скривился. Ему все так же не хотелось видеть здесь полицию, но раз они задержали подозреваемого на возможном месте преступления, выбора не было. Особенно, если там действительно была кровь.</p><p>— Думаешь, потянешь меня, дедуля? — вновь усмехнулся арестованный, но Хэнк резко толкнул его на заднее сиденье, звучно захлопнув дверью.</p><p>— Уверены, что вам следует ехать одному?</p><p>— Беспокоишься, что нового напарника придётся искать? — усмехнулся в ответ Хэнк, но поймав недовольный взгляд Коннора, по-приятельски хлопнул его по плечу. — Не ссы. У этого придурка бравада больше, чем яйца. Я таких повидал. Тем более, он в курсе, что ни хера ему не будет, так что прокататься в участок и почесать своё явно раздутое эго ему будет даже приятно.</p><p>— В смысле, «ни хера ему не будет»? — опомнился Коннор, когда Хэнк уже успел от него отойти.</p><p>— Вы посмотрите, он умеет ругаться.</p><p>— Что это значит?</p><p>— Ты действительно не догадываешься, на кого они работают? Серьёзно?</p><p>Хэнк явно выглядел поражённым, отчего Коннор вновь начал чувствовать себя глупо. Он отрицательно мотнул головой, всмотревшись в довольно улыбающуюся лопоухую рожу по ту сторону стекла машины Хэнка.</p><p>— Как ты вообще звание детектива получил?</p><p>— Застрелил человека, — не думая, ответил Коннор как есть.</p><p>Хэнк на это тяжело вздохнул, одарив его сочувственным отеческим взглядом.</p><p>— Ладно, я в участок. До встречи.</p><p>— Лейтенант, ответьте. Пожалуйста.</p><p>— Извини, парень, но я не хочу быть тем человеком, который лишит тебя полицейской девственности. Ты, знаешь ли, тоже не в моем вкусе.</p><p>— Полицейской… чего? Лейтенант Андерсон! Хэнк!</p><p>— Не ко мне, парень! Я сейчас яйца отморожу, так что бывай.</p><p>С этими словами Хэнк махнул недовольно насупившемуся Коннору рукой, сел в машину и уехал, оставив его одного на холоде дожидаться патруль, который будет охранять место до прибытия криминалистов.</p><p>Когда Коннор наконец-то оказался в участке со все ещё не отогревшимися за время пути до участка ногами, Хэнк успел протрезветь, Стаббс приехать, Элси с Гэвином остаться, ибо душа требовала хлеба и зрелищ, а подозреваемого уже давно посадили в камеру для допроса. Зайти туда Коннору, естественно, не дали, доверив дело лейтенанту, но досада от этого держалась буквально минуту, хоть это и казалось нечестным. Главное — результат, и если они его получат, то именно Коннор доложит об этом Аманде, а не кто-либо другой. Больше его беспокоило именно то, что Хэнк со Стаббсом ничего от него не добьются, потому что один из них уже дал понять, насколько серьёзно он относится к этому задержанию, а насчёт второго подозрения зрели все больше с каждой минутой.</p><p>Коннору не хотелось думать плохо о коллегах в первый рабочий день, но он боялся, что из-за каких-то неизвестных ему факторов они провалят этот допрос. Он желал взять все в свои руки, но по понятным причинам максимум участия, к которому допустили новичка — это стоять за стеклом и наблюдать вместе со Стаббсом, Элси и Гэвином, как все вопросы Хэнка разлетались о непробиваемую стену отговорок задержанного. Единственное, что у него удалось выяснить — это имя, которое Элси на данный момент пробивала, ругаясь под нос на еле работающий в помещении интернет. Она вальяжно сидела, положив ногу на ногу, только вполуха слушая становящийся крайне скучным допрос и сосредоточенно смотрела на горящий напротив неё монитор компьютера, вырывающий её лицо и фигуру из общей тьмы. Коннор не понимал, как у неё ещё не заболели глаза.</p><p>— Нашла, — спустя несколько минут возликовала Элси и развернула ноутбук ко всем присутствующим. — У нашего Джонатана Крэддока довольно богатое резюме, скажу я вам.</p><p>— Что-то интересное? — скучающим голосом поинтересовался Стаббс, но его нервозность с головой выдавала напряжённая поза.</p><p>— Ты не поверишь, как много всего.</p><p>— Хорошо. Элси, Коннор, за мой стол. Гэвин, позови Хэнка.</p><p>— А че сразу я? — огрызнулся уже засыпающий и явно разочарованный тем, что остался детектив, все это время старающийся не смотреть в сторону Коннора, как будто его не существовало.</p><p>— Потому что я так сказал, — грубо отрезал Стаббс и вышел, показывая всем, что им следует последовать его примеру.</p><p>Гэвин фыркнул, оттолкнувшись от стены, которую подпирал, а Элси с Коннором лишь обменялись короткими взглядами и пошли вслед за сержантом. Последним к рабочему месту Стаббса подошёл измотанный и уже явно находящийся на взводе Хэнк. Он мельком пробежал глазами по досье, не выдав ни одной эмоции, по которой можно было сделать хоть какой-то вывод о его мыслях насчёт написанного, а потом изрёк ёмкое ворчливое «ясно».</p><p>— Это всё, что ты можешь сказать? — на выдохе поинтересовался сержант, разочарованно подняв брови.</p><p>— А что тут говорить? — огрызнулся в ответ Хэнк. — Майор в отставке якобы по ранению с несколькими дисциплинарными взысканиями за неподчинение приказам, нарушение субординации, аморальное поведение, драки и незаконное использование служебного оружия не при исполнении. Если перефразировать его психотерапевта, то он психически нестабильный и крайне агрессивный говнюк с комплексом бога и склонностью к садизму, что и без этого отчёта было предельно ясно. Если ты хочешь услышать от меня какой-то конкретный ответ, то задай сначала конкретный вопрос, Стаббс, и не трать моё время зря.</p><p>— А то поди дел у тебя невпроворот.</p><p>Коннор впервые услышал прямую грубость, а не ответную безобидную шутку по отношению к вышестоящему от Стаббса, и это его сильно удивило, потому что у него не сложилось впечатления, что он такой человек. Судя по заслонившей рукой лицо Элси и оживившемуся Гэвину, это действительно случалось нечасто. Хэнк же лишь еле слышно усмехнулся, сузив на сержанта глаза и начав сверлить его взглядом.</p><p>— Он причастен к поджогам, я не сомневаюсь в этом, — решил прервать их Коннор, отчего все взоры теперь обратились на него, причём каждый посмотрел на него с совершенно разной гаммой эмоций: от молчаливого согласия до закатанных глаз. — Я могу доказать.</p><p>— Чем? — устало поинтересовался Стаббс. — Уликами? Их нет, Коннор. Как ты вообще вышел на это место?</p><p>Коннору не хотелось в очередной раз пересказывать все свои шаги, но, глубоко вдохнув, он всё-таки терпеливо и досконально описал все, что происходило с ним после их обеденного перерыва. Почти всё. Когда рассказ дошёл до Маркуса, Коннор одёрнул себя и начал крайне внимательно следить за тем, что говорит, полностью вырезав из повествования десять минут, в которые прятался в тенях, следя за призраком из молодости. Он в любом случае не мог сказать, откуда он его знал, однако он всё же мог сказать, что видел там кого-то, но не стал.</p><p>Коннору не хотелось этого признавать, но он допустил брешь в своей идеально отлаженной системе мира. Никто из коллег этого не заметил. Один лишь Хэнк смотрел на Коннора со странным прищуром, пока его не отвлекла Элси.</p><p>— Вообще-то Коннор прав, — задумчиво протянула она. — Правда, если мы так ничего из него и не вытянем, то в суде не прокатит даже по сумме косвенных, но Коннор-то реально дело говорит.</p><p>— И ты туда же?</p><p>— Стаббс, скажи мне, пожары были? Были. Находили ли мы там знак лабиринта, связывающий их? Да, находили, на каждом. На одном даже нашли целую маску. Задержали ли мы подозрительного психопата на предполагаемом месте следующего пожара с атрибутикой поджогов и этим вездесущим лабиринтом? Мне кажется, что да.</p><p>— Какую маску? — сведя брови, мгновенно оживился Коннор.</p><p>— Хватит уже про эту маску, я тебя прощу, — взмолился Стаббс, поменяв позу и скрестив руки на груди.</p><p>Жест защиты или самоуспокоения.</p><p>Элси же лишь махнула на него рукой и посмотрела на Коннора.</p><p>— Короче, на последнем месте пожара, том, которое было на <span class="fictale-note">«Ночь Дьявола»<span class="small">[1]</span></span>, нашли маску и на ней было изображение…</p><p>— Хьюз, хватит, — на этот раз резко прервал её Стаббс. — Эта маска абсолютно ничего нам не дает, так что хватит про неё уже говорить. Места мы действительно можем связать, а виновных привлечь по всей ответственности и за поджоги, и за убийства. Да, в том числе мы можем связать все предыдущие места преступления с этим странным шестом, но Крэддок…</p><p>Стаббс замолк, покачав головой. Последние два часа майор Крэддок только и делал, что упирал на то, что просто получил заказ вывести что-то с пустующего склада, ведь деньги в этом городе всем нужны. С разрешением на оружие к нему подобраться не удалось, так как оно у него оказалось, а применять он его не собирался, только запугать непонятно кого, кто побежал за ним следом. Военные привычки дали о себе знать, поэтому он напал на преследователей первым, не различив в них полицейских, ведь те были не в форме и заранее не оповестили его о том, что они из полиции. Этот рассказ стройно ложился на факты, но Коннор всё равно ему не верил.</p><p>— Удивительно, что этот говнюк не попросил ещё адвоката, — подал голос до этого момента молчавший и откинувшийся на спинку своего стула Гэвин.</p><p>— Потому что он не чувствует за собой вины и понимает, что выйдет сухим из воды, — констатировал Стаббс, и Коннор понял, что тот действительно сдался. Надо было хотя бы попытаться взять дело в свои руки.</p><p>— Дайте мне его допросить.</p><p>Гэвин в мгновение прыснул со смеху, облив себя кофе, а все остальные посмотрели на Коннора со странной снисходительностью.</p><p>— Ты хоть когда-нибудь вёл допрос подозреваемого? — с неприкрытым и достаточно обидным сомнением спросил его Стаббс.</p><p>— Да. Мне приходилось допрашивать мигрантов с поддельными паспортами.</p><p>— Вот это уровень опасности!</p><p>— Гэвин, заткнись, — прикрикнул на того Стаббс, но детектив продолжал тихо посмеиваться, отвернувшись к своему столу. — Коннор, ты ничего из него не вытянешь. Всё, что мы сейчас можем, это задержать его на двадцать четыре часа за нападение на полицейских и по подозрению в соучастии до предъявления официальных обвинений, которых у нас нет. Мы не можем обвинить его в поджогах, потому что мы не застали…</p><p>— Склад уже обследовали? — грубо перебил его Коннор, потому что кровь на месте драки могла бы доказать причастность Крэддока, а также сожгла бы все мосты между Коннором и Маркусом.</p><p>— Нет, — устало протянула Элси. — Мы поставили его под наблюдение. Завтра сгоняю в соседний отдел, займу пару стажёров на часок, покажу им весёлую жизнь криминалистов. А что ты рассчитываешь там найти?</p><p>— Шест не сожжён, а должен был, — словно прописную истину произнёс Коннор, но никто не понял его намёка. — Пожара не было, и они решили его разобрать, послав его. При этом Крэддок недавно с кем-то дрался. Если хотя бы допустить, что он причастен к банде Вайетта, почему вы не можете предположить, что он мог пересечься с кем-то с «Иерихона» на этом самом месте, где они решили свои разногласия каким-то другим образом, и поджог не понадобился?</p><p>— Там, где драка — там и кровь. Теперь понятно, что за фигня у него с рожей, — заключила за него Элси, но больше Коннора заинтересовало лицо сержанта. Он действительно заметно напрягся и, кинув короткое «я позвоню Фаулеру», быстрым шагом ушёл в кабинет капитана.</p><p>Коннор уже приготовился читать по губам, но Стаббс встал ко всем спиной, лишив его такой возможности. Воспользовавшись заминкой, Хэнк несильно ударил ладонями по рукояткам кресла, будто подытоживая что-то и, коротко со всеми попрощавшись, ушёл из участка. Вслед за ним начал собираться и Гэвин.</p><p>— Неужели всем всё равно? — недоумённо спросил озадаченный таким подходом Коннор вернувшуюся к нему со стаканчиком варева, которое тут называли кофе, Элси.</p><p>— А что они могут?</p><p>— Самый частый вопрос, который я слышал по отношению к полиции, когда был патрульным и спрашивал, почему нас не вызвали в тот момент, когда трупа ещё не было, — тихо проговорил Коннор, провожая взглядом уходящего Гэвина. — Не ожидал, что в Центральном им задаются сами полицейские.</p><p>— Разочарован?</p><p>— Близок к этому.</p><p>Элси на подобную откровенность лишь пожала плечами и встала рядом с Коннором, прислонившись к стоящему за ними столу и пустым взглядом наблюдая за явно тяжёлым разговором Стаббса.</p><p>С самого начала он знал, что Детройт не простой город, в котором, несмотря ни на что процветает преступность, а полиция считается ущербной кастой, но он до последнего надеялся, что в вышестоящих отделах дела обстояли гораздо лучше. Что здесь понимают всю ответственность и стараются что-то сделать, но им не хватает ресурсов и средств, поэтому процесс идёт, но медленно. Однако всё оказалось гораздо прозаичнее. Чем выше в звании полицейские поднимались, тем более безразличными они становились. Коннор считал, что они могут прижать Крэддока, если поднажмут достаточно сильно, но Стаббс с Хэнком, столкнувшись с первой трудностью, сдались, потому что одному не было дела ни до чего, кроме стакана, а второй, вполне возможно, играл за другую команду. Или работал на следующие звание.</p><p>Коннор тут же отмёл эту мысль. Если бы это было правдой, то тогда пришлось бы допустить, что оставлять Крэддока на свободе было кому-то выгодно, раз Стаббс так опасался облажаться, беря всю ответственность за этот арест вместо Коннора на себя. Коннор просто не хотел допускать подобную мысль, ведь это был Вайетт. Он не мог быть связан с кем-то настолько высокопоставленным, что даже арест шестёрки считался в полицейских кругах катастрофой, однако ему начинало так казаться. Всё-таки не то, что расследовать, а даже дышать на эти дела ему не давали, подозреваемого хотели отпустить и церемонились с ним, будто он королева Англии. В первую очередь не давала Аманда.</p><p>Тряхнув головой, Коннор отогнал эту мысль. На Аманду думать было нельзя. Это казалось кощунством.</p><p>И всё-таки.</p><p>Всё-таки два раза за этот день ему намекнули, что Вайетт на кого-то работает и только идиот об этом не знает. Жаль, что Коннор не понимал намёков. Эта способность бы ему сейчас пригодилась.</p><p>— Элси, — тихо обратился он к пьющей кофе девушке. — Что подразумевается под потерей полицейской девственности?</p><p>— О, — воскликнула она, вытерев тыльной стороной ладони кофе с губ. — Тебе всё-таки удалось пообщаться с Хэнком?</p><p>— То есть ты тоже мне не расскажешь, — разочарованно констатировал Коннор с мыслью, что ему, видимо, придётся вариться в этом котле непонимания дальше.</p><p>Однако Элси приподняла подбородок, устремив глаза в потолок, будто обдумывая ответ.</p><p>— Это что-то вроде обряда инициации, — в конце концов ответила она. — Момент, в который новенький понимает, как на самом деле обстоят в этом городе дела и либо прогибается под обстоятельствами, становясь как все остальные, либо ломается под их весом.</p><p>— Всё настолько плохо?</p><p>— Ты даже не представляешь себе, насколько. Может, с приходом «Киберлайф» и «Делос» этот город и начал вылезать из говна и нищеты, но сам по себе он как был, так и остался той же вонючей помойной кучей. Отличие лишь в том, что теперь здесь заправляют мегакорпорации, а где они — там коррупция и социальное расслоение. Подожди ещё лет пятьдесят и будешь жить в центре настоящего киберпанка.</p><p>Коннор озадаченно свёл брови на переносице. То, что в каждом отделе, включая Центральный Департамент и другие отделения Центра Общественной Безопасности, были продажные служащие — он знал. Скрипя зубами, он мог допустить, что один высокопоставленный человек в правлении города мог быть также замешан во всём этом. Максимум несколько. Но Элси говорила обо всём правлении.</p><p>— Но новое правительство разве не устранило всё это после ареста <span class="fictale-note">Кваме<span class="small">[2]</span></span>?</p><p>— Господи, Коннор, ты не можешь быть настолько наивен, — Элси одарила детектива сочувственным взглядом, от которого тот вновь почувствовал себя последним идиотом на Земле. — Запомни: рыба всегда гниет с головы.</p><p>— Прокурор Старр точно не такая.</p><p>— <span class="fictale-note">«If you live with apes, man, it's hard to be clean»<span class="small">[3]</span></span>, — усмехнувшись, чистым голосом пропела Элси песню, которую Коннор, по-видимому, должен был знать.</p><p>Ему не понравилось это сравнение. Он уже хотел возразить, как хмурый и будто бы отработавший дополнительные сутки Стаббс вышел из кабинета Фаулера. Не сказав ни слова, он прошёл мимо Элси с Коннором и, взяв с собой уже собирающегося уходить домой офицера, направился прямиком в камеру для допроса. Когда спустя минуту они вышли оттуда вместе с Крэддоком, Коннор подскочил.</p><p>— Стаббс, — окликнул он сержанта. — Ты его отпускаешь?</p><p>— Нет, он идёт в камеру для предварительного заключения. Двадцать четыре часа, помнишь?</p><p>Крэддок расплылся в своей противной улыбке, посмотрев на Коннора в упор, а затем переведя взгляд на Элси.</p><p>— Если такая цыпочка меня навестит в своей самой клёвой полицейской форме, я тут готов хоть всю жизнь просидеть и даже не выдвинуть обвинений в незаконном задержании.</p><p>— Оно было законное, — проговорил в ответ Коннор, заслонив собой Элси. — Стаббс, я останусь сегодня на ночь и найду, как выдвинуть ему обвинение в поджогах. Я клянусь.</p><p>На этих словах Стаббс сделал резкий рывок в сторону Коннора и, схватив под локоть, оттащил его на метр от задержанного, но тот всё равно уже всё услышал.</p><p>— Поджоги? — наигранно протянул он. — Это официально, детектив? Я требую звонок своему адвокату!</p><p>— Это ваше законное право, мистер Крэддок. Уведите его и дайте телефон! — крикнул он офицеру и тот, под улюлюканье задержанного, повёл его на этаж ниже.</p><p>Когда его голос затих, Стаббс вновь обратился к Коннору с Элси. Он выглядел рассерженным и очень усталым, отчего стал казаться на десяток лет старше.</p><p>— Коннор! — начал он крайне злым и громким голосом, но, услышав сам себя, закрыл глаза, глубоко вздохнув и продолжив гораздо спокойнее. — Коннор. Я понимаю твой энтузиазм и желание посадить человека, которого ты считаешь виновным, но поверь мне — это не тот момент и не тот человек. Я вижу, что ты очень ответственен и отдаёшь себя этой работе целиком и полностью, и у тебя ещё будет шанс проявить себя по-настоящему, просто не сейчас, понимаешь?</p><p>Коннор открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но в итоге решил промолчать. Тупо кивнув, он согласился со Стаббсом. Спорить было бесполезно. Он в мгновение почувствовал, что сам крайне устал, а внутри ныло нечто неприятное. Нечто, напоминающее ему, что всё неправильно. Что должно быть по-другому, но он ничего не мог изменить, и от этого становилось ещё хуже. Он очень хотел верить сержанту, принять его участливость за чистую монету и верить в правильность его приказов, но не мог себя заставить.</p><p>— Езжай домой, Коннор, — напутственно посоветовал ему Стаббс, по-приятельски сжав плечо. — Отдохни, поспи и с новыми силами возвращайся завтра на работу. Ты хорошо показал себя и у тебя был отличный первый день.</p><p>Кивнув своим словам, он развернулся и пошёл вслед за офицером к камерам предварительного задержания, вновь оставив Коннора с Элси.</p><p>— Почему он так ведёт себя? — хрипло спросил он уже надевавшую куртку Элси. — Честно.</p><p>— Я же уже сказала, — разведя руками в стороны, отозвалась она. — Либо ты приспосабливаешься, либо погибаешь.</p><p>— Ты поэтому перестала быть детективом? — догадался Коннор и посмотрел на неё в упор.</p><p>Та, стояла, поджав губу и смотря на него, и в этом пронзительном взгляде, полном принятия и грусти, был весь ответ. Видимо, она вовремя поняла, что не сможет мириться с подобным и, чтобы не загнуться под обстоятельствами, решила просто не идти этим путём. Коннор её понимал, но следом за ней выбирать этот третий путь не желал столь же сильно, сколь и первые два.</p><p>Слабо улыбнувшись, Элси кивнула на прощание и, с участием проведя рукой ему по плечу, ушла из участка. Коннор ненадолго задержался после её ухода. Пустота рабочего пространства давила на него, напоминая, что днём, несмотря на многолюдность, по сути, оно было таким же пустым, как и ночью, потому что никому не было дела.</p><p>Захлопнув за собой дверь машины, Коннор впервые за день позволил себе расслабиться. Он не заметил, когда успел так сильно устать. Всё, что ему сейчас хотелось, это добраться до мотеля и упасть в кровать, однако звук пришедшего сообщения разрушил эти планы в тот же момент, в который они появились в его голове. Дав себе ещё пару секунд тишины, он снова собрался и достал телефон. Одно только имя абонента дало ему понять, что он нескоро сможет осуществить задуманное. Видимо, Долорес решила сделать этот день ещё более сложным в своём желании немедленной встречи без всякой возможности её избежать.</p><p>До парка, в который они перенесли свои встречи, после того как Коннор переселился в мотель, он добрался сравнительно быстро. Он был небольшим и частично являлся мини-площадкой для гольфа, но тут также имелись удобные скамейки, расположенные под ветвистыми кронами желтеющих и опадающих деревьев. Они были идеальны для скрытого разговора. Особенно в ночи. Однако самым удобным было то, что этот парк находился на конце улицы, на которой Коннор теперь жил.</p><p>Временно. Он постоянно напоминал себе, что это временно, а затем вспоминал, что именно прервёт этот период проживания.</p><p>Припарковав машину прямо за машиной Долорес, Коннор вышел и направился прямиком к месту встречи, на котором среди общей тьмы ещё более чёрным пятном выделялась стройная женская фигура в пальто. Она спокойно стояла, скрестив ноги и опустив руки в карманы, смотря куда-то перед собой на покрытую желтеющей травой гольф-площадку. Коннор чуть замедлился. Это выглядело умиротворяюще, будто не было никакого дела, и она никого не ждала, а просто любовалась ночью перед собой и как под её покровом менялось восприятие мира. Коннор нечасто так делал. Точнее, вообще не делал. В большинстве случаев ему не было дела до обстановки, если она не имела практического значения, поэтому ему быстро наскучивало просто стоять и любоваться чем-то, особенно если это что-то было статично.</p><p>Долорес могла и, судя по всему, ей это нравилось.</p><p>Подойдя ближе, Коннор сделал свои шаги более шумными, чтобы не испугать её внезапным появлением. Долорес чуть повела головой в его сторону, давая понять, что заметила его, но разворачиваться не стала.</p><p>— Красиво, правда? — тихо произнесла она, когда Коннор с ней поравнялся.</p><p>Оглядевшись вокруг, он нахмурился. Здесь не было ничего особо красивого. Поле как поле. Переведя озадаченный взгляд обратно на Долорес, Коннор заметил, что она смотрит на него через уголки глаз и едва заметно улыбается своей привычной мягкой улыбкой.</p><p>— Я про небо, — пояснила она и кивнула куда-то вверх, заставив Коннора последовать взглядом за этим кивком. — Будто мириады рассыпавшихся огней.</p><p>Коннор бы с ней, наверное, согласился, если бы не так сильно устал, да и вообще когда-либо имел привычку любоваться звёздным небом. Долорес была права, оно было очень красиво, однако было способно приковать внимание Коннора максимум секунд на десять. Ему хотелось поскорее узнать, зачем он здесь.</p><p>— Знаешь, — ещё тише продолжила она, — это одна из вещей, которая мне очень нравится в Детройте. Здесь пока настолько мало людей по сравнению с другими крупными городами, а его заводы выбрасывают настолько малое количество продуктов производства, что часто можно увидеть такое чистое небо, а не вечно затянутый чем-то серым купол над головой. Мне это немного напоминает дом.</p><p>— Ты не отсюда? — тут же зацепился за возможность узнать чуть больше о своём связном Коннор.</p><p>С самого времени знакомства ему не давал покоя её акцент, потому что он никак не мог вспомнить его территориальную принадлежность, кроме того, что это юг страны. Учитывая всплывающие обстоятельства о правлении города, чуть больше знания о приближённой властвующей в нём королевы не помешало бы.</p><p>— Так же, как и ты. В Нью-Йорке же нечасто такое увидишь, правда?</p><p>На секунду Коннор удивился, а потом понял, что было бы странно, если бы она не знала, откуда он родом. Особенно, учитывая, что и у него самого периодически проскальзывал старый акцент, который он всячески старался подавлять, чтобы выглядеть своим.</p><p>— Никогда не интересовался, но, учитывая его многолюдность и иллюминацию, могу предположить, что нет, не часто.</p><p>Долорес задержала на нём долгий грустный и слегка сочувствующий взгляд, будто он упустил нечто важное в этой жизни, и улыбнулась. Коннор ожидал, что она скажет что-то ещё, но она то ли решила не продолжать разговор с тем, кто её всё равно не поймёт, либо сказала всё своим взглядом, который он так же не смог интерпретировать. Отвернувшись, она глубоко вдохнула холодный воздух и ей на смену пришла совсем другая Долорес. Более деловая, более холодная, более требовательная, ни капли не романтичная и больше не наслаждающаяся звёздным небом, словно оно ей резко стало абсолютно не интересно.</p><p>— Как твой первый день на работе?</p><p>— Приемлемо, — уклончиво ответил Коннор, заметив, что даже тембр её голоса стал чуть ниже.</p><p>Долорес на это посмотрела на него в упор, вопросительно изогнув бровь, призывая Коннора продолжить.</p><p>— Профессиональный настрой отдела находится не совсем на том уровне, которого я ожидал, но работать можно, хотя, возможно, будут проблемы с напарником.</p><p>— Если он будет тебе мешать, только скажи, мы всё исправим.</p><p>— Нет, — тут же запротестовал Коннор, не желая узнавать, каким именно образом, и кто собирается исправлять характер Хэнка. — Он, скорее, не будет помогать, чем откровенно мешать, но я смогу справиться с поставленной задачей самостоятельно.</p><p>— Хорошо, — согласилась Долорес, хотя ответ её явно не устроил. — Что скажешь по поводу вашего сегодняшнего задержания? Кто его осуществил?</p><p>На секунду Коннор впал в ступор, не понимая, откуда она могла узнать о Крэддоке так быстро. Учитывая, как много раз его телодвижения в сторону Вайетта пресекались на корню, он вообще не горел желанием сейчас рассказывать ни ей, ни Аманде об этом. Коннор рассчитывал, что этот момент можно будет оттянуть хотя бы до завтрашнего допроса, но он просчитался, потому что хозяйка города слышала всё и про всех в тот же миг, в который об этом говорили.</p><p>— Я, — хриплым голосом, в конце концов, отозвался Коннор. — Он напал на меня и лейтенанта Андерсона на предполагаемом месте преступления.</p><p>Взгляд Долорес в миг стал ещё более холодным, чем был до этого. Он буквально пронзал насквозь и от этого становилось не по себе. Слишком уж сильно это напоминало Аманду и не напоминало Долорес.</p><p>— Надеюсь, это единственная причина его задержания, и твоё желание оставить его в тюрьме на подольше никаким образом не связано с охотой на Вайетта?</p><p>Коннору очень хорошо был знаком этот тон: претензия, замаскированная под вопрос, на который ни в коем случае нельзя ответить неправильно. Его мать часто такое использовала.</p><p>— С чем всё-таки связан запрет на это? — не выдержал Коннор, чем, судя по всему, очень удивил Долорес. — Почему я не могу никаким образом участвовать в поимке его людей? Мне кажется, я должен знать правдивый ответ на этот вопрос, а не слышать постоянные отговорки. Аманда знает, что я ей предан, так почему ни ты, ни она не можете нормально ответить мне?</p><p>Долорес явно была поражена этим напором и смотрела на Коннора, как на внезапно заговоривший тостер.</p><p>— Тебе на него отвечали не один раз.</p><p>— Да, «Вайеттом занимаются другие люди», — подтвердил Коннор, но этот ответ не устраивал его от слова совсем. — Только это не исключает моей помощи им, если наши цели пересекаются, и я оказываюсь более успешен в их осуществлении, чем они. Я даже не знаю, кто они, чтобы…</p><p>— Мы не будем больше об этом говорить, — повелительным тоном прервала его Долорес, от чего Коннор даже немного вздрогнул, не ожидав, что у этой мягкой и хрупкой на вид девушки такой жёсткий и громкий голос. — У тебя есть своя задача, Коннор, и ключ к её осуществлению живёт в паре номеров от тебя. Тебе бы лучше об этом подумать, нежели гоняться за недостижимой ланью. В конце концов, это была целиком и полностью твоя идея.</p><p>Когда-то они должны были прийти к этому разговору, Коннор знал об этом с самого начала. Поселиться рядом и схватить Кару было его планом, но он всё больше переставал ему нравиться с тех самых пор, как он познакомился с ней и Алисой. Однако Долорес была права. Это была его задача, а его симпатия к Каре не должна была ничего значить, ведь речь шла об убийце, похитительнице детей и любовнице правой руки одной из двух крупнейших банд Детройта. Кара не была невинной овечкой. Она прекрасно осознавала и свою роль, и роль Норт во всём этом криминальном балагане, принимая её и расписываясь в собственном соучастии. Как и Маркус.</p><p>— Завтра же займусь этим, — взяв себя в руки с прежним спокойствием проговорил Коннор, коря себя за вспыльчивость. Он должен сохранять контроль.</p><p>— Очень надеюсь, — тише, но не менее требовательно отозвалась Долорес, развернувшись в сторону машины, которая тут же завелась и осветила улицу белым светом фар. — Потому что в ином случае советую тебе вспомнить, что у нас всегда есть Рикард.</p><p>Реакция Коннора на имя брата явно удовлетворила Долорес. Холодно улыбнувшись в ответ на его участившееся дыхание и округлившиеся глаза, она медленной походкой ушла к машине, где её ждал водитель. Не сказав больше ни слова, она уехала, оставив его стоять в темноте наедине с пониманием, что её приставили к нему не ради помощи. Аманда лишь изящно накинула на него поводок, а он и не заметил, купившись на безобидную обёртку.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>[1] Ночь Дьявола - традиция в Детройте отмечать ночь перед Хэллоуином (30 октября) поджогами и разрушениями пустующих зданий, которая в итоге распространилась по всем США.</p><p>[2] Кваме Килпатрик - мэр Детройта с 2002 по 2008. Ушел в отставку по обвинению в лжесвидетельстве и препятствовании правосудию. В 2013 году был осужден по обвинению в коррупции, рэкете, уклонении от уплаты налогов, нападении на сотрудницу полиции, мошенничестве, вымогательстве и бог знает в чем еще. По сумме обвинений был приговорен к 28 (он определённо действовал наверняка) годам заключения в федеральной тюрьме. По сути, именно этот чувак и обанкротил город. </p><p>[3] If you live with apes, man, it's hard to be clean (Если ты живёшь с обезьянами, чувак, сложно остаться чистеньким) - строчка из песни Мэрилина Мэнсона "Beautiful people". У Scala and Kolacny Brothers есть классный кавер.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Хороший доктор</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>5 ноября 18:49</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Солнце скрылось за горизонтом чуть больше часа назад, и башня «Киберлайф» во всю свою семидесятитрёхэтажную длину медленно озарилась сияющими белыми огнями. Стремящаяся ввысь, словно ракета, она выплывала из сумрака на фоне канадского заселённого Винздора: чужого, однако более богатого города, играющего её облику только на руку. Визуально это сильно отличалось от раскинувшейся штаб-квартиры «Делос» на соседнем берегу, за которой располагался полузаброшенный Детройт.</p><p>Эта башня была идеальным памятником технологическому прогрессу, и Уильям в глубине души ненавидел её. За её ослепляющий свет, за её заметность, за её идеальность. Она всем своим напыщенным видом напоминала ему, что он всё ещё не главный в этом городе, а Корпорация «Делос» всё ещё уступает проклятому «Киберлайф», хоть образовалась десятилетиями раньше. И не просто уступает — памятник самовлюблённости Камски в буквальном смысле занял их место. Остров Белль, ставший резиденцией «Киберлайф», должен был стать островом Делос со штаб-квартирой Корпорации на нём, воплотив давнюю мечту её создателя. Но всё пошло не по плану.</p><p>Уильям не знал, что «Киберлайф» сделал, чтобы заполучить это место в обход них, но догадывался. С прошлым мэром было достаточно легко договориться, и сколько бы Элайджа не строил из себя честного игрока, он им не был.</p><p>Джеймс Делос просчитался, не заметив этого. Теперь его детище было в руках Уильяма, и он не собирался запороть это предприятие, однако положение их штаб-квартиры всё же частенько его отвлекало. Несмотря на кражу Джеймс всё равно решил строить в прежнем районе и выбрал соседствующий с островом Белль пустой берег реки для их комплекса, хоть отсюда «Киберлайф» казался ещё более недосягаемым. Их разделяла половина пролива реки Детройт с прокинутым через неё мостом, но складывалось ощущение, будто между ними разверзлась пропасть, а по мосту было разлито горящее масло.</p><p>Для Джеймса это было не дающим расслабляться напоминанием о враге. Он не раз подводил Уильяма со своим сыном Логаном к окну и пальцем указывал на здание «Киберлайф» по ту сторону, говоря, что они не должны забывать о своём сопернике, буквально насмехающимся над ними. Они должны поставить его на место своими разработками, своими проектами, своими инвестициями, своими достижениями.</p><p>Старик явно свихнулся от своего провала, поэтому Логан никогда его не слушал. Только закатывал глаза, а в скором времени под упрёки отца уходил пить, колоться и трахать шлюх. Уильям же оставался, из раза в раз выслушивая одну и ту же историю про Корпорацию, подлость поступка Камски, будущее Делоса и Великие Планы, делая вид, что ему очень интересно. У него было ощущение, что он по сотому кругу слушает одну единственную и крайне приукрашенную военную байку деда в кресле-качалке на террасе дома престарелых, которого уже никто не навещает, даже собственные дети. Для них он был теряющим рассудок дряхлым стариком-диктатором. Для Уильяма — дверью в лучшую жизнь, и чем более увлечённо он слушал, как эта дверь скрипит, тем шире она открывалась.</p><p>Если бы Логан знал, что это сделает Уильяма вице-президентом компании и мужем его сестры, а в дальнейшем и исполняющим обязанности президента, то он никогда бы не ушёл. Ни разу. К его несчастью, он думал, что, несмотря на заверения отца, ему достанется абсолютно всё на блюдечке с голубой каёмочкой лишь потому, что у него фамилия Делос и член между ног. Дочери Джеймс отдавать компанию ни в какую не хотел, делая именно Логана единственным наследником.</p><p>Однако Логан просчитался. Как и его отец.</p><p>Приподняв подбородок, Уильям наклонил голову и изогнул бровь, наблюдая за собой в расплывчатом отражении, пронзённом башней Камски. Где-то там, внутри, Элайджа сидел и создавал свои новые шедевры, после которых разработки «Делоса» выглядели вторичными, какими бы хорошими они не были, потому что всегда выходили на рынок с запозданием. Они всё делали с запозданием, а «Киберлайф» достаточно хорошо зарекомендовал себя в этом городе и на рынке, чтобы получать разрешения и медицинские лицензии в два счёта, когда компании Уильяма почему-то приходилось практически выбивать их. Он знал, что их продукция, может, не лучше, но она точно не хуже. Это наводило Уильяма на мысль о вмешательстве самого Элайджи. Это не казалось такой уж безумной идеей после аренды им острова Белль ровно в тот момент, когда «Делос» об этом уже почти договорился с правлением города. Вопрос был только в том, с кем именно он задружился ради этого.</p><p>Может, Элайджа и не признавал этого, но он не терпел конкуренции ни в каком виде, поэтому самыми различными способами пресекал попытки его обойти или даже приблизиться к нему, ведь если он уникален, то даже в случае провала от него не откажутся за неимением альтернативы. Кроме того, ему хотелось творить вне соревнований, в которых, как он считал, он не нуждался, чтобы создавать выдающиеся вещи. Ему, как истинному мизантропу-социопату с комплексом Бога, нравилась его прекрасная башня и её одиночество, а располагающийся неподалёку комплекс «Делос» мозолил глаза. Глядя на него, он понимал, что он не один в этой песочнице.</p><p>Иногда Уильям всё же думал, что в выборе места строительства Джеймс частично был прав. Для них самих башня «Киберлайф», конечно, была символом проигрыша, но для Камски не столь высокий, но просторный парусообразный комплекс «Делос» у подножия их Олимпа был постоянным напоминанием неустойчивости бизнеса и заменимости проигравших. В особенности такого уникального, нового, востребованного и требующего быть безопасным бизнеса, как медицинские биомеханические импланты, протезы и органы следующего поколения. Более того этот бизнес требовал гигантских вложений. По большей части это были вложения в долгоиграющие проекты, иногда — в воздух и воздушные замки, на которых уважаемые люди теряли свои деньги и нужно было продолжать убеждать их вкладывать дальше. Это бизнес, требующий одновременно осторожности и решимости.</p><p>В начале этого марафона по одним только Штатам насчитывались сотни исследовательских лабораторий, желающих стать коммерческими организациями, а сейчас остались лишь они вдвоём и держались они не только благодаря гению своих главных разработчиков, но и штату сотрудников. Люди — это всегда опасная неустойчивая переменная, за которой следить очень сложно. Чем их больше — тем сложнее. Особенно в условиях постоянного давления, а оно будет.</p><p>Элайджа умный, он должен был понимать, что, выбирая более безопасную по перспективам и насущную трансплантологию, он также подписывался под исками от пациентов, сложными испытаниями на людях, смертями от поломок его искусственных органов, претензиями от здравоохранительных организаций и больниц о стоимости, вопросами от этических комитетов о продолжении использования донорских органов и многом-многом другом. «Киберлайф» будет со всем этим справляться ровно до того момента, пока с этим справляются его сотрудники и те, кто по факту управляют компанией, пока Элайджа играется в науку. Когда конфликт станет заметен даже ему, он обязательно возьмёт всё под свой контроль, сделав только хуже, ведь он не будет знать, что на самом деле происходит в компании на уровне управления. Даже доверие его бесконечных друзей может быть в конечном итоге подорвано провалами, которые обязательно будут, потому что это то, что всегда случается с новыми разработками.</p><p>Уильям был уверен, что в конце концов победит его на первый взгляд более рискованным, однако обладающим меньшим количеством проблем и последствий, а также способным принести ему большее количество дивидендов искусственным интеллектом. Не тем, который выдает рекламу в соответствии с запросами и разговаривает механическим голосом из колонки, а настоящим, не отличным от человека. У Уильяма тоже был хороший и вдохновлённый, но не обременённый управлением компанией главный разработчик.</p><p>Когда «Киберлайф» ошибётся, и этот неустойчивый лёд под их ногами проломится, Уильям будет их ждать, чтобы занять лидирующее место, ведь заменить можно всех. Элайджа не будет к этому готов, ведь годами не управлял своей компанией в полной мере, а вот Уильям должен быть.</p><p>Однако пока этого не произошло, Уильяму приходилось оставаться номером два и ему это не нравилось. Он усмирял себя, притворялся тем, кем не был, чтобы его считали не только полезным и амбициозным, но ещё и безобидным, позволяя продвигаться по карьерной лестнице без конфликтов. В конце концов он вжился в эту роль настолько, что сам в неё поверил, чуть не потеряв себя. Если бы не Вайетт, он бы продолжал прятаться за этой маской, стараясь изо всех сил быть тем, кем не являлся. Не быть победителем, способными зубами и когтями вырвать «Делос» лидирующую позицию.</p><p>Логан сказал, что это была маска высокоморального засранца на лице грёбаного подонка. Уильям не знал, прав ли он и ему, если честно, было плевать. Главное для репутации не то, кто ты, а кем тебя видят окружающие и чего ты способен достичь. Для сотрудников Уильям был примером «из грязи в князи», и они трудились, пытаясь повторить его успех; для инвесторов — человеком, заслуживающим внимания и умеющим находить сильные аргументы в свою правоту, а также выбирать достойные прибыльные проекты; для обычных людей — грёбаным благотворителем, филантропом и спонсором больниц; для Аманды Стерн — сильным союзником и хорошим источником дохода; для Джеймса Делоса — достойным наследником его компании, а для Джульетты Делос — прекрасным мужем и отцом их дочери.</p><p>Уильяму было плевать, кем его считает пропитый разгульный наркоман Логан.</p><p>Уильяму даже было сложно передать, насколько сильно ему плевать, какой на него настоящего можно повесить ярлык, ведь ему было комфортно в своей открытой Вайеттом истинной сущности. Благодаря этому открытию сейчас он точно знал одно: проведя годы на вторых ролях и, наконец, вырвавшись в президенты одной из самых перспективных кибернетических компаний, он не собирался вновь вставать на пьедестал с почётной серебряной медалью на шее. Ему нужно было золото. И он бы соврал, если бы сказал, что говорит только о главенстве компаний.</p><p>Для того, чтобы быть готовым к проблемам «Киберлайф», он должен был заработать компании безукоризненную поддержку. Ему нужно было добиться исключительной благосклонности Аманды, чтобы она рискнула троном под её задницей и в нужный момент продвинула «Делос» вперёд «Киберлайф», а для этого ему нужна была грёбаная голова Маркуса Иерихонского. Он камнем сидел у неё в желчном пузыре, делая её ещё более ядовитой и невыносимой, чем раньше, и за счёт этого был ключом Уильяма к успеху его компании. Однако прекрасно работавший до этого инструмент «Вайетт» будто одновременно впал в летаргический сон и отупел. То, как он отпустил Маркуса на складе вообще было похоже на игру в поддавки и не укладывалось у Уильяма в голове.</p><p>К несчастью, он не был полноценным «человеком Вайетта», поэтому не имел права голоса. Он был там, потому что Вайетт позволял ему там быть, считая полезным за счёт не задающих вопросов наёмников и оружия, но это не мешало Уильяму думать, что Вайетт отбился от рук и его надо было поставить на место. Уильяму ничего не мешало поставить его на место самому, и это было важно сделать, ведь именно Вайетт был его путеводной нитью к Маркусу, а Маркус к Аманде и успеху его компании.</p><p>В конце концов, будучи выходцем из очень бедной рабочей семьи, он хотел пробиться в университет со стипендией, и он пробился. Он хотел пробиться через толпу белых воротничков с серебряной ложкой в заднице в крупную перспективную Корпорацию «Делос», и он пробился. Он хотел захватить «Делос» в обход всех наследников — он его захватил. Уильям не видел никаких проблем в том, чтобы пробиться в лидеры рынка, а также сместить Вайетта, если потребуется, ведь он больше всего на свете не мог терпеть пресловутые вторые места.</p><p>Ни Камски, ни Вайетт этого даже не заметят, как не заметили Логан и Джеймс, а Аманда ещё спасибо ему скажет.</p><p>Главный залог успеха этого предприятия — найти слабые места каждого из них и прикрыть свои. Слабое место Вайетта было на поверхности, отчего Аманде так легко удавалось им манипулировать. Как, в принципе, и у Маркуса. Слабостью «Киберлайф» был сам Камски, ведь быть главой компании и главным разработчиком одновременно невозможно. Пытаясь сделать две сложные работы одновременно, в итоге ты не сделаешь хорошо ничего. Уильям был на девяносто девять процентов уверен, что одну из них он забрасывает, делая её бомбой замедленного действия. Нужно было лишь дождаться взрыва.</p><p>Если же он ошибался, и Элайджа всё-таки занимался всем и сразу, то он очень сильно перерабатывал, а переработки кого угодно сведут в могилу. Элайджа уже был не молод, а без него будет не важно, сколько этажей у него в башне, потому что всё-таки было глупо отрицать, что именно его гений позволил эту башню построить и одним из слонов, держащих её, являлись зависящие от его жизнеспособности акции компании.</p><p>— Сколько лет Камски? — поинтересовался Уильям, продолжая смотреть на кропотливо работающих в башне пчелок, мигающих своими огнями включённого в офисах и лабораториях света.</p><p>— Что? — послышался из-за спинки стула голос Шарлотты, который всем своим тоном показывал, что со слухом у неё всё в порядке и суть вопроса состояла в недовольстве тем, что её явно не слушали.</p><p>Уильям действительно её не слушал. Ему было неинтересно слушать обо всех этих разбирательствах с экологами, которые, по его мнению, должны были как-то решаться его юридическим отделом самостоятельно. В конце концов знаменитая Шарлотта Хейл, за которую Джеймс боролся несколько лет, в итоге отдав место главы юридического отдела, была достаточно опытным и автономным работником и даже в прошлом очень крутым адвокатом, прославившимся всеядностью и крайне острыми зубами. Уильям не мог поверить, что она не могла справиться с «зелёными» сама. В конце концов хищниками иногда приходится на время становиться травоядными.</p><p>— Ты слышала вопрос, — наконец, повернув кресло в её сторону, отозвался Уильям и улыбнулся.</p><p>Улыбка была ненастоящая, и Шарлотта это прекрасно знала, поэтому даже не подумала на неё ответить.</p><p>Она никогда не сидела на стуле для посетителей. Вместо этого она всегда располагалась на мягком низком диване чуть поодаль, стоящем напротив прозрачного журнального столика, но даже оттуда ей удавалось смотреть на людей сверху вниз. Даже на него. Шарлотта вообще была очень своевольным человеком. Сложным. Властным. Холодным. Профессиональным. Её доверие, уважение и преданность нужно было завоевать, и это было дело не из лёгких. Тем не менее, хоть она и выглядела грозно, но потрясающе смотрелась, особенно в контрастирующем со смуглой кожей кремовом деловом платье. Все бы его юристы были такими.</p><p>— Сорок семь, — спустя десять секунд молчания всё-таки ответила она, опять вернувшись к лежащей у неё на коленях папке. — Кстати, он с удовольствием принял твоё приглашение на благотворительный ужин «Делос», который будет через две недели. Ты ведь о нём помнишь и мне не придётся вызванивать тебя с какой-нибудь очередной горящей помойки?</p><p>Стрельнув в него взглядом почти чёрных глаз, она вновь посмотрела на Уильяма, но тот спокойно принял укор.</p><p>— Не беспокойся, Шарлотта. У меня пока всё хорошо с памятью.</p><p>— Просто не хочу, чтобы акционеры и спонсоры почувствовали от тебя запах гари и бензина, если вдруг наше вечернее мероприятие у тебя случайно вылетит из головы, и ты нечаянно совместишь его с другим своим вечерним мероприятием.</p><p>В этот раз пришла её очередь ядовито улыбаться и у неё это получалось гораздо лучше и естественней.</p><p>— Знаешь, у тебя как-то подозрительно слишком много беспокойства по поводу моего внеурочного времени.</p><p>— Его много, потому что оно не всегда внеурочное, и у меня начинает складываться впечатление, что твоё хобби становится важнее нашей компании.</p><p>— Моей, Шарлотта. Моей, — мягко, но безапелляционно напомнил Уильям, однако этот разговор начинал его сильно утомлять.</p><p>Шарлотта усмехнулась, откинувшись на спинку дивана, а затем её прекрасные и пухлые ярко-красные губы расплылись в широкой не предвещающей ничего хорошего улыбке, обнажая оскал белоснежных ровных зубов.</p><p>— Тогда уж твоей жены и шурина. Хоть ты и взял её фамилию, ты не Делос, Уильям Грейс и не президент компании. Только временно исполняющий обязанности и сидишь ты тут, только потому что смог обдурить старика и его прелестную дочурку. Если в игру вернётся Логан, то ты вновь станешь вице-президентом и, учитывая ваши неоднозначные отношения, не думаю, что ты очень надолго задержишься в этой должности, а если и задержишься, то вряд ли тебя во что-то будут ставить. Закончишь, где начинал — нигде.</p><p>Ладони Уильяма сами сжались в кулаки от этих слов, а мышца на лице непроизвольно дернулась. Ему внезапно стало неудобно в его дорогом кресле и с подаренным женой галстуком на шее, а Шарлотта явно наслаждалась тем, что видела. Да, с такими смелыми выпадами в его сторону они явно были не на стадии нахождения взаимопонимания, но Уильям просто не мог её заменить. Она была слишком хороша в своём деле. Она была именно тем, что ему нужно.</p><p>Допустив пару секунд слабости, Уильям собрался, всё так же спокойно улыбнувшись ей в ответ.</p><p>— Логан не вернётся, Шарлотта. Сколько раз он уже лечился? Три? Четыре? — он покачал головой, видя, что Хейл нехотя, но всё же принимает эту правду и видит проблему. — Каждый раз это заканчивалось одинаково — очередным срывом. Ты действительно хочешь, чтобы такой человек управлял компанией?</p><p>— Учитывая твои увлечения, то разница между тобой и наркоманом не такая уж и большая, — всё-таки поддела она Уильяма.</p><p>Подобная преданность Шарлотты семье Делос была проблемой, и её надо было как-то решать. Уильям сделал себе мысленную пометку заняться этим вопросом.</p><p>— Ты хотела обсудить со мной ещё что-то очень важное?</p><p>— Экологи, Уильям.</p><p>— Почему ты не можешь решить эту проблему самостоятельно? За что я плачу тебе деньги?</p><p>— Я не могу её решить самостоятельно, потому что вместе с экологами на нас набросились СМИ, а это требует твоего публичного выступления. В нём ты скажешь, что тебе очень жаль, что наш завод нанёс вред заповеднику и пообещаешь внести изменения, чтобы они поумерили свой пыл. Журналисты рассосутся за неимением сенсации и уйдут дальше писать свои статейки, после чего я смогу спокойно без шума добить протестующих. Так сказать, буду способна выполнить свою работу, за которую ты мне платишь деньги.</p><p>Уильям мученически закатил глаза, откинувшись на свой стул.</p><p>— А что сделал Камски?</p><p>— В смысле?</p><p>Указав себе за спину на комплекс «Киберлайф», Уильям перевёл внимание Шарлотты за просторное окно.</p><p>— Ты знаешь, что раньше было на острове? — она отрицательно и не очень заинтересовано мотнула головой. — Там был большой парк, а ещё два яхт-клуба, казино, поля для игр, детские площадки, аквариум и вроде даже какой-то музей, но главным всё же был парк. Частичка зелёного рая в промышленном Детройте. Я это очень хорошо знаю, потому что именно из-за этого у Джеймса были очень большие проблемы с арендой земли и её дальнейшей застройкой. Кроме того, ровно на месте этой башни стоял очень красивый большой мемориальный фонтан начала двадцатого века, которого по очевидным причинам там сейчас нет. Я слышал, что люди обожали отдыхать на острове Белль, однако сейчас на него можно проехать только если ты направляешься в «Киберлайф», потому что никого и ничего, кроме него там не осталось, но экологи, правительство, СМИ, горожане — все молчат, поэтому я и спрашиваю: что сделал Камски?</p><p>— Я выясню, — спустя несколько секунд раздумий протянула Шарлотта, явно увидев немало перспектив в данной Уильямом информации, после чего аккуратно собрала все документы и, попрощавшись, пошла к двери.</p><p>— Шарлотта, погоди, — вновь окликнул её Уильям, когда она уже взялась за ручку.</p><p>Тяжело вздохнув, она отпустила её и развернулась к обратно к боссу, обхватив документы перед собой и в ожидании подняв брови.</p><p>— Что-нибудь ещё, мистер Делос?</p><p>Её голос сочился сарказмом, но Уильям решил полностью проигнорировать это.</p><p>— Напомни, как там зовут того доктора, которого мы с тобой обсуждали?</p><p>— Ты про Саймона Ламберта?</p><p>— Да, про него. Ты уже нашла что-нибудь?</p><p>— Знаешь, ты бы мог поручить это своим бесконечным «друзьям», потому что это вообще-то не моя работа.</p><p>— Я не повторяю вопросы.</p><p>На этот раз Шарлотте понадобилось всего шесть секунд, чтобы соизволить ответить. Они явно начали делать успехи в общении.</p><p>— Да, нашла. Хирург-ортопед, профиль — травматология и протезирование. Работает в больнице Генри Форда уже около одиннадцати лет. Был всего один перерыв три года назад из-за судебного разбирательства между ним и администрацией больницы.</p><p>— По поводу? — не на шутку заинтересовался Уильям, потому что это была <em>его</em> больница. По крайней мере он позволял себе так считать из-за немалых капиталовложений и хоть неофициального, но фактического контроля над её жизнедеятельностью.</p><p>— Кража лекарств.</p><p>— Он меня обворовывал? — изумился Уильям, от того, что слышал об этом впервые.</p><p>— Его адвокат добился оправдания и моральной компенсации, так что официально — нет, но я уверена, что там всё было не так однозначно, раз ей о нем известно.</p><p>Из груди Уильяма вырвался беззвучный смешок. Это было немыслимо. Откинувшись вместе с креслом назад, он в упор посмотрел на безучастную Шарлотту, недоумённо разведя руки в стороны.</p><p>— Просто поразительно, что я узнаю об этом в последнюю очередь спустя три года. Что у него был за адвокат?</p><p>— Джош Сойерс.</p><p>— Хороший? Что можешь сказать про него интересного?</p><p>— Интересного — ничего. Специалист средней руки, но в последнее время неплохо поднялся на беспроигрышных делах.</p><p>— Не любит риск?</p><p>— Или не любит проигрывать. Принести материалы на Ламберта?</p><p>— Первым делом.</p><p>Развернувшись, Шарлотта грациозно вышла из кабинета. Уильям же не мог поверить, что он снабжал и спонсировал этот госпиталь пять лет, а они не удосужились ему доложить о столь серьёзном происшествии. Каким образом оно вообще могло пройти мимо него? Он ведь глава попечительского совета.</p><p>Ком злости начал нарастать внутри живота. Надо было выяснить, как такое могло произойти, и кто именно решил не доносить до него столь важную информацию: управление больницы или его собственный юридический отдел. С последними было сложнее, потому что Шарлотта, придя сюда, практически с нуля собрала новый штаб сотрудников, сказав, что предыдущих, судя по всему, набрали оптом на ярмарке и это было два, а не три года назад. Учитывая подобный отзыв Хейл, которая являлась специалистом высшего класса, несмотря на бытность стервы, он бы не удивился, если это были они.</p><p>Сжав лежащую на столе руку в кулак, Уильям сделал глубокий вдох-выдох, желая успокоиться и найти рациональное объяснение.</p><p>Они могли донести не ему, а Джеймсу. Это было логично, ведь тогда именно Делос-старший руководил компанией, но вот только идея благотворительного спонсирования больниц и вхождение в совет для продвижения продукции компании было его идеей. Он этим заведовал, а не впадающий в маразм старик.</p><p>Шарлотта зашла в кабинет как обычно без стука быстрой деловой походкой, не обратив на состояние Уильяма ни малейшего внимания.</p><p>— Саймон Ламберт, — бесцветно констатировала она, изогнув бровь и протянув прямо перед ним небольшую папку с файлами.</p><p>Уильям вальяжно вытянул руку навстречу и забрал её, визуально оценив просвечивающую через лицевую матовую часть обложки первую страницу. Судя по всему, там была анкета с фотографией мужчины, на которой он мог различить только белый цвет кожи и светлые короткие волосы.</p><p>— Шарлотта, я хочу, чтобы твой отдел занялся тем, что до меня не дошла информация о краже. Я хочу знать, на каком этапе была проявлена самостоятельность и кем. Можешь заняться этим завтра.</p><p>— Без проблем. Я могу идти?</p><p>— Отсюда — да, домой — нет. Я тебя вызову, если понадобишься.</p><p>Уильям видел, как Шарлотта слегка закатила глаза, но, уходя, всё равно улыбнулась ему. Его это не волновало. Наедине она могла говорить и делать всё, что ей вздумается. Главное, чтобы она не позволяла себе этого при других сотрудниках и посторонних лицах, а она не позволяла. Шарлотта могла проявить своеволие в общении с боссом, но перед другими его авторитет был законом, и она его никогда не нарушала, и за это Уильям её уважал. Иногда были моменты, в которые она переходила рамки, но он предпочитал на это смотреть как на обязательно присутствующие у каждого человека минусы. Пока её плюсы это перевешивали.</p><p>Положив папку на стол, Уильям с нетерпением открыл её. Примерно такого человека он и ожидал увидеть.</p><p>Доктор Ламберт обладал приятной располагающей к себе внешностью, открытым глубоким взглядом и выглядел моложе своего возраста лет на пять-семь, хотя Уильям делал скидку на то, что явно взятая с сайта больницы фотография могла была быть сделана несколько лет назад. Это не имело существенного значения. Он в любом случае производил впечатление интеллигентного и следящего за собой человека и пара лет вряд ли могла это сильно изменить. Пшеничные волосы были аккуратно уложены на правый бок, лицо гладко выбрито, а ещё он еле заметно улыбался, будто излучая внутренний свет. Такого врача без сомнения можно было выбрать среди всего списка по одной этой фотографии, даже не посмотрев на увесистый послужной лист. На тех же пациентов, кто попадал к нему в руки не по записи, он, наверное, точно так же с первых секунд производил хорошее впечатление. Кто бы что не говорил, а внешность в любой сфере деятельности играла немалую роль. Особенно в медицинской. Многие, благодаря огромному количеству фильмов и сериалов, ожидали увидеть у себя в палате по меньшей мере Джорджа Клуни и очень разочаровывались, когда понимали, что врачи-небожители были такими же людьми. В случае с Саймоном такое вряд ли случалось хоть раз.</p><p>Просматривая врачебное резюме, Уильям поймал себя на мысли, что не только его внешность вызывала положительные эмоции, но он также проникался уважением и даже восхищением к этому человеку за его целеустремленность.</p><p>Благодаря отчиму-бизнесмену семья жила не бедно и могла позволить оплату обучения, однако Саймон, судя по всему, решил их не напрягать, поэтому подался на стипендию, полностью закрывающую расходы на обучение в университете и выиграл её, а затем взял кредит на параллельные медицинские курсы. Выпустился из обоих мест с отличием и высокими баллами по всем предметам, при этом освоив сложную медицинскую программу всего за два года из четырёх бакалаврских. Отдал кредит и выиграл ещё одну стипендию на поступление в медицинскую школу при университете Дьюка, закончив её в топе пяти студентов. Даже Уильям, чьё отношение к медицине заканчивалось на инвестировании больниц, знал, что это одна из престижнейших медшкол страны. С таким резюме он мог пойти куда угодно, но он выбрал для резидентуры Детройт и больницу Генри Форда, что многим, наверное, могло показаться профессиональным самоубийством, но только не ему. Через четыре года пахания по семьдесят часов в неделю резидентом он получил лицензию врача, но не остановился на этом, пойдя на дополнительное пятилетнее обучение хирургом-ортопедом, завершив своё восхождение до специалиста лишь к тридцати пяти годам. Казалось бы, куда ещё стремиться, но он прошёл ещё годичное обучение по новейшему киберпротезированию и у «Делос», и у «Киберлайф», а уж количество сертификатов сторонних курсов и конференций, которые он получил за все эти годы было трудно оценить на взгляд. В итоге ему тридцать семь, а он закончил учиться только год назад, но зато он зарекомендовал себя как одного из ведущих хирургов больницы, который наряду с обучавшими его старожилами имел вес в больничной иерархии.</p><p>Это воистину поражало.</p><p>Однако у Саймона был один явный недостаток: он был слишком идеален. Этот голубоглазый блондин в белом халате с непогрешимой репутацией и альтруистическими взглядами был картинкой с обложки американского журнала об успехе и стремлении к цели, а не человеком. Таких идеальных людей не существует. Все прекрасные идеальные люди, которых Уильям когда-либо встречал, лишь носили маски, скрывающие под собой воистину отвратительные вещи. Он сам таким был, поэтому за всей этой мишурой видел в облике Саймона Ламберта ложь. Глубокую ложь.</p><p>Уильям не мог поспорить с его профессионализмом, и он не спорил. Этот Саймон явно из кожи вон лез, стараясь преуспеть, зубрил с фонариком по ночам конспекты, пока его сосед по комнате драл сокурсницу в двух метрах от него, был исполнительным и явно умным, обладал колоссальным энергозапасом и стальными нервами, но за таким фасадом всегда прятались самые страшные демоны, и иск о краже это подтверждал. Такую карьеру, выстраиваемую в течение девятнадцати лет было бы очень страшно потерять, и с ним это чуть не произошло, когда он прокололся. Кто знает, сколько ещё раз ему удавалось выходить сухим из воды и в каких обстоятельствах.</p><p>Уильяму нужно было узнать больше о нём, как о человеке.</p><p>Отложив папку, он взял освободившейся рукой телефон и набрал по памяти номер.</p><p>— Добрый вечер, мистер Делос, — отозвался на том конце строгий женский голос со всё ещё чуть слышимым датским акцентом.</p><p>Уильям улыбнулся. Он ничего не имел против — в конце концов Соединенные Штаты Америки страна эмигрантов, но его веселило, что его номер поставили на мгновенное определение и переадресовывали непосредственного главному врачу в обход секретарши.</p><p>— Добрый, доктор Каллен. У вас есть минутка? Вы ещё не собираетесь домой? — поинтересовался он у собеседницы, прекрасно зная, что даже если она куда-то и спешит, то ни за что не признается ему в этом, ведь он — главный.</p><p>— Нет, что вы. У меня полно работы.</p><p>На самом деле в случае главного врача больницы Генри Форда Терезы Каллен, Уильям даже был склонен ей поверить, потому что всем было известно, что она трудоголик. Это была её сильная сторона, однако, порой, она много дерзила. Причём даже тогда, когда не задумывала этого делать. Уильяму это нравилось в Шарлотте, но абсолютно не нравилось в Терезе. У Шарлотты получалось делать это язвительно, но профессионально, сохраняя при этом дистанцию между ней и её работодателем. От этого возникало ощущение некой игры и иногда смотрелось даже сексуально. Тереза же дерзила даже людям, стоящим выше неё, словно она тут босс, и с ней всегда возникало лишь одно ощущение — соперничества. Это была не игра, а борьба против оскорблений. Это не было ни сексуально, ни игриво. Это раздражало.</p><p>— Вы по какому-то конкретному вопросу, мистер Делос?</p><p>Ну вот опять, подумал Уильям. Опять эти нотки «какого хрена тебе от меня надо, богатый ублюдок, я тут делом занимаюсь». Это выражение на лице у неё было во время каждой их встречи, и он мог явственно представить его сейчас.</p><p>— Да, меня заинтересовал один из ваших врачей, на которого я хотел бы получить характеристику, — Уильям выдержал паузу, но Каллен напряжённо молчала. — Саймон Ламберт, ортопедическая хирургия.</p><p>Вздох Терезы и скрип её стула был еле слышен в трубке, но Уильям его различил. Похоже, он был прав насчёт прекрасной маски доктора мечты.</p><p>— Что конкретно вас интересует в биографии доктора Ламберта?</p><p>Тяжёлый вздох, удар ручки о стол. Ей не нравился этот разговор, и она не могла этого скрыть. Ей не нравилось, что Уильям заинтересовался одним из её сотрудников, поэтому Тереза, вполне возможно, незаметно даже для себя перешла в состояние обороны. Кроме того, у Уильяма возникло ощущение, что на самом деле она практически не знала своего сотрудника.</p><p>— Какой он человек?</p><p>— Приятный. Неконфликтный, — медленно начала она перечислять термины стандартного резюме о приёме на работу. — Всегда готов прийти на помощь как коллегам, так и пациентам. Резиденты его любят. Жалоб не было.</p><p>— Вы описываете его как врача, а я просил как человека, — устало прервал её Уильям.</p><p>— Скрытный, — спустя пару секунд всё-таки ответила Тереза, подтвердив догадку Уильяма. — На самом деле я не могу сказать, что очень хорошо его знаю и когда-либо пыталась узнать ближе.</p><p>— Отчего так?</p><p>— Мне достаточно того, что он чётко исполняет свои обязанности, не опаздывает, не теряет пациентов, не вступает ни с кем в конфликты. Держится на работе строго профессионально. Доброжелателен со всеми и явно любит свою работу, всегда готов её обсудить или выслушать критику, поговорить о погоде или новостях, но на этом его общение с коллегами по большей части заканчивается. Он сам никогда не обсуждал ни своих друзей, ни личную жизнь, ни что делает в свободное время. Насколько мне известно, он даже своё мнение высказывает довольно обтекаемо. Я лично не считаю это недостатками, потому что на эти светские беседы у медперсонала уходит очень много времени, которые Ламберт тратит на работу.</p><p>— Есть хоть кто-то, с кем он общается ближе, чем с остальными?</p><p>— Да, он дружен с другим хирургом из своего отделения.</p><p>— И зовут его…?</p><p>— Её. Лиза Аккерман. Они с одного потока резидентуры и работают вместе в одном отделении, так что неудивительно, что они достаточно близки.</p><p>— Насколько близки? — продолжал упорно расспрашивать Уильям.</p><p>— Не могу знать. Я не держу свечку над своими подчинёнными.</p><p>Стук ручки о стол участился. Тереза явно нервничала и закипала.</p><p>— А вне рабочего времени он встречается с коллегами? Бары, вечеринки, боулинг?</p><p>— Не знаю, вроде нет. Я на такие мероприятия не хожу и не слышала, чтобы кто-то из врачей упоминал Ламберта, когда рассказывал о встречах.</p><p>Уильям не сумел сдержать смешка.</p><p>— Вас что-то насмешило в моём рассказе, мистер Делос?</p><p>— Нет, доктор Каллен, что вы. Я просто не могу не поразиться тому, насколько он идеальный сотрудник. Как будто вы его утром включаете, он целый день работает и улыбается, а вечером вы его выключаете и ставите обратно в кладовку. Вам бы весь штат таких.</p><p>— Мистер Делос, я могу узнать, зачем вам вся эта информация? — в конце концов не выдержала Тереза, а Уильям только этого и ждал.</p><p>— Мне интересно, как такой прекрасный квалифицированный врач с такими отзывами мог быть обвинён в краже лекарств три года назад. К сожалению, я только сейчас об этом узнал, так что, надеюсь, вы мне простите мое внезапное любопытство.</p><p>Тереза молчала. Уильям закрыл глаза, представляя её сейчас. Трубка сжата в правой руке, а левая рука сжимает дорогую подарочную ручку, крутя её между тонких изящных пальцев, сердцебиение учащается, и сама она нервно сглатывает. Она точно не хочет об этом говорить.</p><p>— Тереза, вы здесь?</p><p>— Да, простите, я пыталась вспомнить, о каком именно инциденте идёт речь. Я, кажется, припоминаю такой случай, но я не могу достоверно рассказать вам что-либо о нём, потому что я тогда работала в другой больнице.</p><p>— И никогда не интересовались произошедшим? Вас не волновало, что у вас в штате работает такой человек?</p><p>Уильям услышал, как Тереза усмехнулась.</p><p>— Если вы в курсе того дела, то вы должны знать, что обвинения были сняты.</p><p>— Вы в это верите? — не переставал допытываться Уильям, потому что чувствовал, что он подобрался близко к правде.</p><p>— Конечно. Они нашли виновного.</p><p>Этого в файлах Шарлотты не было, а Тереза на том конце явно улыбалась незнанию Уильяма, но его больше интересовал ответ.</p><p>— Кто же это был?</p><p>— Предыдущий главный врач, на место которого я пришла.</p><p>— Вы серьёзно хотите сказать, что главный врач такой крупной больницы занимался перепродажей лекарств? — неверующе переспросил Уильям, действительно не веря в эту сказочку.</p><p>— Я не могу за него говорить, да и это не моё дело, — увереннее и холоднее ответила Тереза. — Если вам интересны наши материалы по делу, но у ваших юристов их нет, то я скажу завтра своему юротделу найти их и отправить вам. Мы регистрируем все подобные случаи, однако за большей информацией вам, боюсь, придётся обратиться в полицию. Думаю, мисс Хейл сможет это сделать.</p><p>— Не сомневайтесь, — протянул Уильям. Он явно потерял ту нить, заставляющую Терезу нервничать, и сбился с пути.</p><p>Она реагировала на связи Саймона с коллегами и вопросы об их общении. Интуиция и проснувшийся кураж не давали Уильяму так просто отпустить эту тему и сдаться, особенно в ситуации, когда Тереза чувствовала себя победителем. Тем более, он ничего так и не узнал, за что можно было бы зацепиться. Саймон был и оставался чёртовой обложкой журнала. Кроме этого случая с главврачом, хотя в этом было больше информации, чем Уильяму показалось вначале. Он широко улыбнулся, откинув голову назад и помассировав закрытые веки пальцами. По правде говоря, всё было довольно очевидно с этим странным с первого взгляда случаем.</p><p>— Мистер Делос, вам нужна ещё какая-то информация или этого будет достаточно для утоления вашего внезапного любопытства?</p><p>«Опять она дерзит», — недовольно подумал Уильям, но не подал виду.</p><p>— Ответе, пожалуйста, ещё на один вопрос, доктор Каллен, — воодушевлённо начал он, почувствовав, что Тереза опять напряглась. — Неужели он вообще больше нигде не оступился?</p><p>Женщина по ту сторону телефонного провода вновь вздохнула и явно закатила глаза.</p><p>— Мистер Делос, — устало протянула она, потеряв всякое терпение, — скажите напрямую, зачем вам это грязное белье?</p><p>— Всё-таки грязное? — ликующе поддел её Уильям.</p><p>— Это просто фигура речи.</p><p>Тереза попыталась отговорится, но всё уже было итак понятно, поэтому её уходы от ответов начали серьёзно раздражать Уильяма. Фактически это была его больница, а она была его наёмным персоналом, который обязан был выкладывать ему любую информацию. Уильям ей за это платил и платил не мало.</p><p>— Нет, я так не думаю. Вы явно знаете что-то о докторе Ламберте, что может серьёзно сказаться на его карьере и репутации, поэтому нервничаете. Вы не замечаете, но ваша интонация меняется каждый раз, когда я подхожу слишком близко. Как игра в холодное-горячее. Я слышу, когда становится горячее.</p><p>На том конце провода воцарилась тишина, которую Уильям терпеливо слушал целых пять бесконечных секунд, но его терпение было на исходе. Он уже хотел начать говорить, как дверь в его кабинет открылась и в проходе вновь появилась Шарлотта. На этот раз она была без документов, но с телефоном в руке, и выглядела крайне обеспокоенной. Дело, видимо, было срочное.</p><p>— Ну же, доктор Каллен, не трате моё время на свое молчание, — поторопил он Терезу, дав Шарлотте знак подождать, пока он договорит, — а то ваше место может занять кто-нибудь посговорчивее. Я сейчас крайне серьёзен относительно ваших дальнейших перспектив в этой больнице, так что вам стоит начать воспринимать ситуацию соответствующе.</p><p>Изменённая интонация наконец-то произвела должный эффект. Уильяму не нравилась эта тенденция, что ему приходилось угрожать напрямую, чтобы его начинали воспринимать всерьёз, а не его слово само по себе было законом.</p><p>— Пару лет назад был случай, — начала он таким упавшим голосом, что Уильям её еле расслышал. — Как раз после окончания дополнительного образования и получения специализации хирурга-ортопеда у доктора Ламберта был роман с одним из его пациентов на рабочем месте. Такой информации вы ждали?</p><p>«Да, именно такой», — возликовал Уильям.</p><p>— Мужчиной или женщиной?</p><p>— Сами как думаете? — огрызнулась Каллен, а на фоне Уильям услышал звук открывающегося окна и далёкой сирены вдали. — Незадолго до выписки их… застали врасплох во время достаточно деликатного момента.</p><p>— Застукали во время секса.</p><p>— Да, — подтвердила Тереза, громко щёлкнув зажигалкой в трубку. — Один из коллег, из, знаете, <em>принципиальных</em>, — выделила она, вызвав смешок у Уильяма, взявшего на заметку столь изящную замену слову «гомофоб». — Он доложил об этом выше, эта информация в итоге прошла почти по всей администрации и дальше по коллективу больницы. Узнали далеко не все, но достаточное количество, чтобы пациент запаниковал и заявил, что Саймон его споил и стал домогаться.</p><p>— Встречаться с мужчиной вроде не преступление в нашей стране в наше время. Из боязливых что ли?</p><p>— Его проблема была не в этом. Он довольно обеспеченный человек, но не за счёт себя, а за счёт своей жены, заключившей брачный договор. Предвещая ваш вопрос — да, Ламберт был в курсе.</p><p>— Интимные отношения с пациентом в палате и употребление алкоголя в лечебном учреждении, — многозначительно протянул Уильям, потирая подбородок. — Почему его в этот раз не уволили?</p><p>— Потому что это был бред, — повысила Тереза голос в трубку. — Мы не могли потерять хорошего врача из-за какого-то недоразумения. Не просто одного из лучших, а без пяти минут ведущего специалиста. Тем более, это был не случайный пациент. С кем попало Ламберт не допустил бы подобного поведения, но с этим человеком он встречался до попадания в больницу, поэтому верил ему, когда позволил себе с ним расслабиться во вне рабочее время, прошу заметить, и не его инициативой было стать его хирургом. Наоборот, он хотел отказаться, но пациент настоял. Да, это не высокоморальный поступок, но мы все ошибаемся, когда влюблены.</p><p>Вот он и разоблачил «мистера идеальность». Саймон оказался не таким уж строго профессиональным, неконфликтным и хорошо общающимся с коллегами «врачом из шкафа». Всего лишь фасад. Он был легко поддающимся на эмоции и ведомым своими и чужими желаниями обычным человеком. Уильям готов был поспорить, что большая часть персонала его презирала либо за ориентацию, либо за вольное поведение на работе, либо за то, что его выгородили. Так что не обсуждал он ни с кем фильмы не потому, что времени не было, а потому что не с кем.</p><p>— Вы правы, — протянул Уильям, все же без сомнения соглашаясь с ней, хоть подобное отношение его не на шутку вывело из себя. Он сам не так давно допустил схожую ошибку, однако их с Саймоном положения были несколько иными. — В этом — несомненно правы. Влюблённые люди часто совершают глупости. Однако в больнице врач — не человек, а бесполый образ спасителя, которому многие хотят соответствовать. Даже если они и были парой, подобное поведение неприемлемо. Оно является прямым нарушением всех правил больницы и принципов врачебной этики, которыми нельзя попускаться из-за того, что вас захватил дух романтизма и спермотоксикоз. Больница предназначена для лечения, а не увеселения. Для того, чтобы быть влюблённым есть дома, в крайнем случае — отели, мотели и даже машины.</p><p>— Что вы от меня хотите, мистер Делос? — резко прервала его Тереза, громко закрыв окно, и на этом терпение Уильяма окончательно кончилось.</p><p>— Пожалуй, график его смен и список пациентов, — глубоко вздохнув, чтобы успокоится, запросил Уильям. — Скиньте его мне на почту в течение двух минут. Это меньшее, чем вы можете загладить свою вину.</p><p>— Хорошо, мистер Делос.</p><p>Уильям повесил трубку.</p><p>— Кто бы мог подумать, что Тереза такой романтик, — проворчал он себе под нос.</p><p>Он был рад, что наконец-то что-то нащупал. Что-то, что можно было использовать, но подобное отношение больницы привело его в тихую ярость. Во-первых, это действительно было медицинское учреждение, так что его слова о недопустимости подобного поведения были искренними. Во-вторых, любой скандал или даже прошедший где-то слух мог повлиять на образ учреждения. Это сказывалось на отношениях в коллективе, а значит, на работоспособности и коммуникации. В конечном итоге — на самом Уильяме и всех остальных спонсорах, но Тереза могла думать лишь о том, что чувства могут затмить разум и поэтому можно спустить ситуацию на тормозах, не доложив руководству.</p><p>— Занимаешься охотой на ведьм? — съязвила Шарлотта, встав с дивана и подойдя к столу. — Зачем тебе такой компромат?</p><p>— Это не компромат, а надёжные разведданные, которые я ещё придумаю, как использовать. Что у тебя?</p><p>— Крэддока взяли, — коротко ответила Шарлотта, в ожидании реакции подняв брови. — Пара детективов каким-то образом вычислила место ваших недавних гуляний, пока он там прибирался, и у него, <em>естественно</em>, не хватило ума, чтобы ни на кого не напасть.</p><p>Она была не на шутку встревожена этой ситуацией и даже немного зла.</p><p>— Ну так достань его, — коротко ответил Уильям, разведя руки в стороны и не понимая, в чём тут проблема.</p><p>— Ты вообще осознаёшь, что произошло?</p><p>— Этот психопат пережил пытки во время войны, — засмеявшись, попытался успокоить её Уильям. — Парочка копов его сможет только пощекотать, он им ничего не расскажет.</p><p>— Дело не в том, будет он молчать или нет, — отчеканив каждое слово, произнесла Шарлотта, уперев одну руку в бок, а второй оперевшись о стол. — Они вычислили, кто он и на кого работает, а если там появлюсь я или кто-то из моего отдела, то его тут же свяжут с «Делос».</p><p>— И что? — глубоко вздохнув, Уильям умоляюще посмотрел на Шарлотту. Завершение этого дня и люди вокруг него начинали его бесить.</p><p>— Ты издеваешься?</p><p>— Шарлотта, вся верхушка полиции за Амандой. Даже если кто-то что-то начнёт копать, то ему быстро разъяснят его будущие перспективы.</p><p>— Ты ещё не знаешь, кто конкретно его поймал: Коннор Декарт. Мне казалось, что он за вас, хотя это никак не может перестать меня веселить, — Шарлотта усмехнулась, вновь отстранившись назад. — Знал бы его отец.</p><p>— Я уверен, он знает и ему плевать, — устало констатировал очевидную для него истину Уильям. — Пацан, видимо, ещё не разобрался, что к чему, но Долорес сто процентов ему всё разъяснит, а твоё появление только закрепит результат. Кто там капитан? Фаулер? — Шарлотта кивнула. — Он умный малый, а Стаббс ещё умнее. Всё должно пройти гладко.</p><p>— Ладно, — недовольно согласилась Шарлотта. — Но последствия этого буду разгребать, если что, не я.</p><p>— Именно ты.</p><p>— Лизать зад Аманды не входит в мои рабочие обязанности, Уильям. Я могу идти?</p><p>— Погоди секунду, — отвлёкся Уильям, заметив пришедшее от Терезы сообщение с затребованными данными.</p><p>Скрестив руки на груди, Шарлотта закатила глаза, в ожидании обратив взгляд за окно.</p><p>Промотав расписание до сегодняшнего дня и бегло просмотрев всех, кто закреплён за Ламбертом, Уильям присвистнул. У доктора как раз намечалась смена сегодня ночью, а разброс пациентов был весьма широк по возрастной группе. Часть из них нуждалась в хороших протезах, которые они, скорее всего, были не способны себе позволить. Медленно у Уильяма начал прорисовываться в голове план.</p><p>— Надо же какое чудесное судьбоносное стечение обстоятельств, — пробормотал он себе под нос, а затем встал, начав собираться. — Знаешь, Шарлотта, зайди за Крэдом завтра. Пусть отдохнёт у них ночку, потешит их мыслями о собственном профессионализме и достоинстве.</p><p>— Уильям, это очень плохая идея.</p><p>Трудно было не заметить повышенную интонацию, с которой Шарлотта начала говорить. На этот раз она действительно была крайне недовольна решением Уильяма, пойдя за ним следом, когда тот направился к гардеробу.</p><p>— Они всё равно уже выяснили у него всё, что могли, — попытался в очередной раз успокоить её Уильям, но, похоже, Шарлотту это ни черта не успокаивало. Даже наоборот. Это спровоцировало её.</p><p>— Признай, — злорадно произнесла она, ядовито улыбнувшись, — ты просто хочешь так им отомстить, потому что они не взяли тебя сегодня с собой.</p><p>— Я сегодня не нужен ему, вот и всё, — спокойно ответил ей Уильям, хотя внутри снова заклокотало.</p><p>— Куда же ты тогда собираешься?</p><p>— В больницу побеседовать с доктором Ламбертом.</p><p>Шарлотта мгновенно изменилась в лице. Теперь оно было не злое, не шокированное и не язвительное. Она была не на шутку встревожена.</p><p>— Ты же не собираешься его…убивать? — тише, чем раньше, уточнила она. — Он будет в ярости, если ты это сделаешь. Они оба будут.</p><p>— Нет, конечно, — тут же с долей ужаса и изумления опроверг догадку Шарлотты Уильям. — Я сумасшедший по-твоему? Я всего лишь хочу поговорить с нашим прекрасным доктором. Боюсь, сегодня мой единственный шанс сделать это наедине, ведь завтра Крэд снова будет с нами. Будет же?</p><p>Завязав шарф вокруг шеи, Уильям вновь повернулся лицом к Шарлотте, вопросительно взглянув на неё.</p><p>— Конечно, — уже без беспокойства заверила она его. — Завтра с утра сразу этим и займусь.</p><p>— Главное, не раньше, — широко улыбнувшись, Уильям достал из кармана телефон и начал искать номер своего нового знакомого из той же самой больницы, которого сам туда и устроил чуть меньше года назад. Историческую справку узнавать у него было бесполезно, однако по базам данных пройтись он мог. — Вот увидишь, Шарлотта, мы станем отличной командой.</p><p>— Жду не дождусь.</p><p>— Да и подбери, пожалуйста, Терезе Каллен замену.</p><p>— Увольнение по профнепригодности?</p><p>— Нет, думаю, несчастный случай больше подойдёт. Она, судя по всему, периодически курит из окна своего кабинета, а он на каком этаже, не помнишь? Двадцатом?</p><p>Наконец, найдя долгожданный номер, Уильям нажал на кнопку набора, не заметив, что Шарлотта так ему и не ответила, и как сильно поменялось её лицо в этот момент. Она недоумённо смотрела на Уильяма, однако тот полностью это проигнорировал. Зажав между плечом и ухом телефон, он начал быстро натягивать на себя пальто.</p><p>— Привет, — довольно громко и внезапно поздоровался он с кем-то на том конце, заставив Шарлотту слегка вздрогнуть. — Можешь рассказать мне об одном вашем пациенте? Лежит в отделении травматологии, Шон Питерс, пятнадцать лет… Да, у Ламберта… Отлично. Мне нужно абсолютно всё и немедленно.</p><p>Не обратив больше на Шарлотту никакого внимания, Уильям быстро вылетел за дверь, оставив её одну. Тяжело вздохнув, она кинула последний взгляд на башню за окном и вышла из кабинета, погасив свет.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Вылечи мне душу</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>5 ноября 22:41</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>«Марипоза» всегда казалась Маркусу необыкновенным местом. С самого первого мгновения она вводила в транс, забирая тревоги, и создавала атмосферу таинственности, словно Эдемовский сад порока, в котором могли воплотиться в жизнь все твои желания и где тебя никто за них не осудит. Раньше, казалось, в прошлой жизни, он уже не раз приползал сюда зализывать свои душевные раны и отпускать стресс. Поэтому, когда его не очень изящно отшили, Маркус в первую очередь вспомнил именно «Марипозу». По всем параметрам это было отличное место, чтобы за одну необыкновенную ночь забыть и отпустить всю свою тупую неразделённую любовь. Желательно, чтобы в дополнение к этому его никто не тревожил делами или разговорами. Самому Маркусу это желание казалось забавным, ведь верным способом добиться этого было остаться в одиночестве и просто не брать телефон, однако для него, к сожалению, это никогда не было вариантом. Он был не из тех людей, которые при таком раскладе могли забиться в самый дальний и тихий угол своего дома в обнимку с парой бутылок, чтобы в гордом одиночестве запить там своё горе. Может, даже поплакать. Он ничего не имел против такого поведения, ведь, в конце концов, каждый переживал подобное, как мог, однако он сам к этой категории людей не относился. Ему такая изоляция не помогала. Наоборот. Пустое пространство пустой квартиры давило на него, делая только хуже. Оно напоминало ему, что никого, кроме него самого в этих четырёх стенах нет и того, кого бы он хотел в них видеть, никогда там не будет. Это было похоже на изощрённую пытку мазохиста, а он им вроде как не являлся.</p><p>Ему нужен был шум. Много шума. Много людей. Не важно каких, главное, чтобы они были вокруг него. Может, Маркусу даже хотелось ощутить тёплое тело под боком, которое на утро без претензий уйдёт из его постели. Это было мерзко, но это был хороший проверенный способ избавиться от ненужных мыслей, желаний и эмоций, который до этого ни разу его не подводил.</p><p>Это был хороший способ избавиться от жгучего кипятка, в котором варилось его сердце. Оно изнывало. Таблетки ни черта не помогали, потому что против этого не существовало таблеток. Тот, кто бы изобрёл эту прекрасную сому, стал бы миллиардером за пару дней, ведь от покупателей не было бы отбоя. К сожалению, на данный момент не было изобретено лучшего средства, чем богатое содержимое бара прекрасной «Марипозы». Оно обязано было помочь Маркусу выздороветь от этой заразы. От этой тупой потерянности. Ему хотелось снова стать самим собой. Хотелось убить эти тупые по-детски наивные мечты об их совместном будущем, которые опыт никогда не позволял допускать в осознанную часть разума и даже не давал называть в них Саймона по имени, чтобы окончательно не увязнуть в этой бездонной бездне. Несуществующие сонные улыбки по утрам и просмотр сериалов по вечерам, тяжесть его головы на своём плече и чуть мятую домашнюю одежду, свободно висящую на худом теле, пока он что-то готовил на кухне. Взлохмаченные после душа всё ещё слегка мокрые светлые волосы и простые домашние споры о том, когда и кому стоит мыть посуду. Всё то, чего никогда не было и не будет, кроме как в воображении Маркуса. В нём было место только фантазиям о Саймоне в постели, ведь хоть что-то в них должно было присутствовать, так как вообще не думать о нём он попросту не мог. Это хотя бы не вызывало страшной привязанности и болезненной тягучей тоски.</p><p>Подперев подбородок рукой, Маркус перевёл взгляд на основной зал. Он являлся сердцем прекрасной «Марипозы» и располагался чуть дальше барной стойки, у которой почти в полном одиночестве затаился Маркус. На самом деле это было обычное клубное помещение, однако нечто волшебное ему придавали свет и оформление.</p><p>Свисающие со стен лампы и разноцветные прожектора крутились из стороны в сторону, подчиняясь им одним известному ритму, и плавно сменяли друг друга, комбинируя в медленном танце все цвета воспринимаемой человеком палитры. Они не ослепляли, были вполне ненавязчивы и довольно обыкновенны, однако Маркуса восхищало не это. Изредка, без всякой последовательности, это освещение затухало, сменяясь холодным ультрафиолетовым светом и открывая взору совершенно другую «Марипозу». На короткое мгновение на высоких стенах начинали струиться светящиеся лианы, распускаться цветы и порхать бабочки, а полуголые изящные тела парней и девушек, двигающихся в ритм с музыкой на танцполе или разносящих по залу напитки, преображались в картины светящихся водопадов, пальм, звёздного неба или замысловатых узоров.</p><p>Всего на несколько секунд «Марипоза» показывала свой скрытый лик, будто погружая своих гостей в неизведанный мир, полный мифических существ, а затем выдёргивала обратно, пробуждая в них жажду увидеть его снова. Сам Маркус изменялся вслед за ней, позволяя себе только в эти редкие моменты рассмотреть свои собственные узорные ультрафиолетовые татуировки на руках. Он уже успел забыть, как они выглядели, настолько давно был здесь в последний раз. «Марипоза» открывала в нём самом некоторые пороки, словно освещала их особым светом, отчего Маркусу казалось немного символичным, что он разрешал себе видеть их только тут. Когда он выходил из здания, татуировки гасли и пороки вместе с ними оставались заперты за этими дверями, где они и должны были оставаться.</p><p>Стоило признать, что это место было своеобразным произведением искусства для того, кто его создавал. Маркус чувствовал, что часть чьей-то извращённой души всё-таки была вложена в создание присущей «Марипозе» атмосферы секретного сада, которое делали не только ради достоверного прикрытия. Возможно, даже души его хозяйки Мейв, если у неё вообще она была, ведь в конце концов это был обычный полулегальный бордель, а она сама — его Мадам. Маркус знал, что она всегда придерживалась мнения, что раз тебя всё равно отымеют в этой жизни, то не надо отдаваться бесплатно и стоит получить расчёт. У неё даже была заготовлена какая-то особая красивая фраза для этого, однако Маркус её не помнил. Ему вообще такое мировоззрение было чуждо, потому что оно всячески отрицало концепцию «дать по любви», однако сама идея, что только определённое условие может открыть взору сокрытое его захватывала и эмоционально, и художественно. Как путь на «Иерихон». Мейв за это назвала его потерянным романтиком и злостным плагиатором.</p><p>Ещё Маркусу нравилось мелодичное название. Он слышал, что слово «Марипоза» с испанского переводится как «Бабочка», что идеально подходило этому заведению. Мейв, конечно, не была испанкой, но зато «бабочек» под её заботливым крылом действительно было много и разной расцветки. Их всегда можно было выделить из числа официантов и танцоров по раскраске и поведению. Они порхали по залу или гнездились у стен на диванчиках, привлекая оттуда сидящих за небольшими столами гостей, которые, порой, были весьма уважаемыми людьми. Периодически кто-то из них вставал и забирал с собой одну или двух. Они поднимались наверх к гостевым комнатам, которые по всем реестрам числились как «частный отель», и «Марипозе» капала оплата очередной бурной ночи.</p><p>Всё было абсолютно анонимно. Даже попасть сюда было суждено далёко не всем. У Мейв был жёсткий фейс-контроль и острый каблук, под которым она держала всех своих гостей. Чтобы пользоваться услугами салуна, как она изысканно называла свой привилегированный клуб-бордель, нужно было стать членом их маленького закрытого сообщества по интересам, что означало ежемесячные взносы в денежном эквиваленте и одиночный в виде компромата. Это было очень сильным рычагом давления, однако по неведомой Маркусу причине Мейв позволяли это делать. «Марипоза» с самого своего основания зарекомендовала себя как единственное скрытое и цивилизованное заведение с абсолютно «чистыми» парнями и девушками и повсеместным контролем, которому можно было доверить и своё тело, и личную информацию. Более того, состоять в этом клубе было престижно. Приходящие гости были словно партнёры по гольфу или масонской ложе, что весьма забавляло Маркуса. Они буквально обмывались своей сомнительной исключительностью. Мейв это тоже веселило, но пока они платили ей деньги и не обрывали крылья её «бабочкам», её не волновали их способы удовлетворения своего собственного эго.</p><p>Оторвав пустой взгляд от танцпола, Маркус жестом обратился к бармену, показав тому налить ему ещё порцию. Тот кивнул, в знак того, что увидел его, и продолжил обслуживать сидящих за другим концом стойки гостей.</p><p>— Мне казалось, тебе нельзя столько пить. Или я что-то пропустила в твоей биографии, пока ты нас не навещал?</p><p>Маркус улыбнулся, услышав знакомый соблазнительный бархатный голос и повернулся к его обладательнице. Британский акцент был не тем, что ему сейчас хотелось слышать, однако сваливать свои собственные заморочки на другого человека было нечестно. Особенно, если это хозяйка, у которой ты находился в гостях.</p><p>— Много будешь знать, Мейв, быстро состаришься, — беззлобно подколол её Маркус, и она как обычно поняла его тон.</p><p>Мейв никогда не обижалась и её невозможно было задеть даже самым явным оскорблением. Она всегда была выше этого. В ответ на слова Маркуса она лишь невинно подняла свои тонкие брови с лёгким изломом и изящным движением показала бармену, что самолично займётся заказом.</p><p>— Ух ты, — наигранно изумился Маркус, — меня будет обслуживать сама Мейв Миллей?</p><p>— Только сегодня и только в честь твоего возвращения, так что не обольщайся, дорогуша.</p><p>Скрестив перед собой на стойке руки и положив на них голову, он принялся наблюдать, как она достала из закромов новую бутылку отличного выдержанного виски. Ему всегда нравилось смотреть, как Мейв двигается. Она была грациозной женщиной, сохраняющей стать в любой ситуации. Кроме того, несмотря на полную беспринципность, она без сомнения была сильным, очень умным и волевым человеком, сумевшим не только создать это место, ни под кого не прогнувшись, но и годами сохранять его, завоёвывая себе покровителей, которые тем не менее даже не осмеливались заикнуться о власти над ней. В её салуне действовали только её правила, и Маркуса это почти восхищало. Под этой смуглой кожей и хрупким телосложением пряталось редкое сочетание женственной чувственности, интеллекта, гигантского самоуважения, убийственного хладнокровия и деловой хватки, а большие ореховые глаза обладали почти рентгеновским зрением, видящим человеческую природу и желания чётче и раньше, чем сам их обладатель. К тому же Мейв была очень красивой. Ей уже было, наверное, около сорока, но по ней это было абсолютно незаметно, потому что с годами она явно становилась только хорошее, а почти кошачьи плавные движения и опасное обаяние, которым она обладала, добавляли ей особого шарма. Пожалуй, Маркус никогда не встречал женщин на подобии её, однако попасться в её тягучую паутинную сеть ему с самого начала не сильно хотелось. Она окутывала ей каждого, кто осмеливался к ней приблизиться, поэтому Маркус всегда восхищался прекрасной хозяйкой «Марипозы», но издалека.</p><p>— Я польщён, Мейв, но у меня нет столько денег, — вежливо отказался он от элитной выпивки, ведь даже за порцией хорошего виски могла быть скрыта какая-то цель, которую он мог пока не понимать.</p><p>— Они у тебя есть, не придумывай.</p><p>Мейв хищно ухмыльнулась, всё равно поставив перед Маркусом новый бокал с янтарным терпким напитком, на что тот лишь глубоко вздохнул, проведя пальцами по стеклянным острым граням. Всё же предложение было заманчиво. Опасно, но без сомнения заманчиво.</p><p>— Тем более, — отклонив голову вбок плавным движением, уточнила она, — сегодня за счёт заведения.</p><p>Маркус нахмурился на ещё более обольстительную улыбку в его адрес. С одной стороны, с таким подходом было однозначно понятно, что Мейв маленькими шажками чего-то добивалась от него, а с другой, при такой подаче отказываться было опаснее. Она даже такие мелочи запоминала. Да и как вообще можно было отказаться от бесплатного алкоголя, если пришёл с намерением напиться?</p><p>— Знаешь, я сюда пришёл не для того, чтобы оценивать твои золотые запасы. Мне достаточно самых обычных, — попытал последнюю более-менее вежливую попытку отмазаться Маркус, но явно безуспешно, ведь он сам уже не был уверен, что хотел этого.</p><p>— Можно догадаться по твоей кислой, но все ещё симпатичной мордашке, — почти сочувственно произнесла она, наливая и себе из той же бутылки. — Но если уж ты твёрдо решил убивать себя под моей крышей, то я позволю тебе это делать только с помощью высококлассного алкоголя.</p><p>Слова звучали почти заботливо, стоило это признать. Усмехнувшись, Маркус успокоил свою паранойю, начавшую разрастаться в нём гнилым цветком после того, как он познакомился с истинной природой Саймона, столь долго скрывавшейся под этой безобидной оболочкой. Независимо от своих желаний, он теперь видел тайные грани личности в каждом человеке и подозревал в этом любого. Однако в данном случае и в отношении Мейв он, скорее всего, ошибся. Она без сомнений пользовалась другими людьми и не видела в этом чего-то кошмарного, но сейчас ей ничего не было нужно от Маркуса. Видимо, он банально скрывал своё состояние гораздо хуже, чем рассчитывал, и Мейв просто стало его жалко. Наличие этой жалости вызывало жгучие приступы гнева, ведь он не хотел, чтобы кто-то знал и тем более жалел его.</p><p>Он был слаб. Он был ранен. Его сердце кровоточило, и все это видели, ведь он был не в состоянии переживать свои печали в одиночестве.</p><p>— Осторожно, Мейв, — приподняв бокал и чокнувшись с её порцией оленевого виски, тем не менее шутливо предостерёг её Маркус сквозь вымученную улыбку. — Я могу начать думать, что я тебе нравлюсь.</p><p>— Я бы сказала, что из всех находящихся здесь гостей, ты мне не нравишься меньше всего, — вполне искренне улыбнувшись, ответила она, участливо проведя рукой по его запястью. — С возвращением, Маркус. Постарайся насладиться вечером и забыть свои тревоги.</p><p>В унисон осушив бокалы, они ещё раз чуть улыбнулись друг другу, после чего Мейв ушла на чей-то зов, оставив Маркуса наедине с бутылкой, злостью к себе самому и липким ощущением неправильности своего нахождения в этом месте. Оно ему нравилось, в этом не было сомнений, но он перестал посещать его не просто так. У него не было конфликта с Мейв или с кем-то из её «бабочек». Гектору, начальнику её охраны, как и всем остальным из его компании, было почти наплевать на него. С гостями Маркус тоже не ссорился. Только с одним, но по делу и за границей клуба. Мейв это даже одобрила.</p><p>Открыв для себя «Марипозу», он нашёл средство снятия копившегося в условиях начала восхода «Иерихона» стресса, которому нужен был выход, и отстранения от происходящего в реальной жизни. Норт уже была его верным союзником и другом, а не любовницей, интрижки на самом корабле заводить было деструктивно и опасно, ведь в них, как и в связях на стороне, мог пойти намёк на отношения, а это последнее, что было нужно Маркусу в тот момент от кого-либо из этих людей. Поэтому бордель с простыми правилами и на удивление легко жившими такой жизнью проститутками пришёлся очень кстати. Поначалу Маркус отнёсся к этой идее со скепсисом и опаской, ведь Норт была его подругой, однако так вышло, что именно она его сюда и привела, когда заметила, каким он стал дёрганным. Она хорошо знала это место и как именно к нему относились сами работники, потому что сама была «бабочкой» Мейв до того, как оказалась на «Иерихоне». Именно её бывшая начальница спрятала её там после нападения на гостя вне «Марипозы». Мейв, естественно, смогла прикрыть и себя, и заведение, и свою работницу, выведя всех сухими из воды. Почти. Джошу всё-таки пришлось защищать Норт в суде, однако усилия Мейв в сторону нужных показаний не остались потраченными зазря.</p><p>Вот только устремившись словно тупой похотливый мотылёк на свет «Марипозы», обещавший ему простых наслаждений, Маркус упустил всего одну вещь: он уже был влюблён в Саймона. Этот факт всегда оставлял горькое стыдливое послевкусие с привкусом ощущения измены, несмотря на понимание, что они не были вместе и вряд ли когда-то смогли бы быть, а всё, что происходило в этих стенах к чувствам не имело никакого отношения. Особенно это ощущение усилилось после того, как Саймон увидел его там полуголым, отмечавшим очередную победу над Вайеттом в окружении двух девиц, сумевших развести его на покер на раздевание с весьма очевидной дальнейшей целью. Норт позвала Саймона в сомнительной, но тем не менее благородной попытке сблизить их при праздновании столь знаменательного события, но даже она не ожидала застать Маркуса в таком положении. Это в одночасье растоптало весь её своднический порыв. Хотя она его даже не предупредила, так что сюрприз вышел для всех троих. Больше она не пыталась их сблизить, а Саймон в тот вечер вёл себя одновременно показательно вызывающе и смиренно. Даже остался сидеть рядом с парнем, с которым его для проверки ориентации посадила Норт, беззастенчиво перешёптываясь с ним весь вечер и не обращая почти никакого внимания на Маркуса, словно специально подначивая его своим игнорированием.</p><p>Тем не менее Саймон ни разу не притронулся к этому пареньку и даже не позволил себе взгляда в его сторону или сторону девушек, в котором можно было бы заподозрить влечение хоть к кому-то из них. Он с ними просто разговаривал, словно чёртов священник на исповеди. Костюмчика и нимба над головой только не хватало.</p><p>Больше Маркус в «Марипозу» не приходил. Тогда он допустил взбудоражившую его надолго мысль о ревности, которая проявилась у Саймона именно образом отца-настоятеля, выслушивающего грехи блудных детей, однако сейчас ему было предельно ясно, что таким поведением поучали его самого, показывая, насколько он отвратителен кое-кому.</p><p>Гипнотическая музыка с отдающимися эхом внутри тела и тянущимися электронными басами внезапно начала давить на уши. Хотелось продавить черепную коробку и зарыться пальцами в мозг, чтобы вытащить из него безнадёжные и доводящие его до ярости мысли о Саймоне, чтобы сосредоточиться на деле, как следовало сделать уже очень давно. Саймон должен был перестать быть одним из приоритетов и нужно было перестать стыдиться своего нахождения здесь из-за него. Саймона больше не было в его жизни. Он до сих пор был ему дорог, и он будет его защищать, но мыслям и неоднозначным личным контактам должен был прийти конец. Сейчас Вайетт был важнее, чем когда-либо за все предыдущие месяцы.</p><p>Отставив бокал в сторону, Маркус вновь достал пресловутую карту памяти из кармана. Он это делал уже несколько раз за вечер, однако решения, что ему стоит делать с этим дальше у него так и не появлялось. Зажатая меж указательного и среднего пальцев, она терялась в клубном освещении «Марипозы». Маленький кусочек пластика и микросхем: даже не скажешь, что у Маркуса в руках что-то есть. На самом деле она и внутри практически ничего не хранила. На ней был всего один файл с одним телефонным номером, который бесполезно было пробивать, но сам факт его наличия рушил в сознании Маркуса всю его линию поведения и обесценивал все проделанные им в последний месяц действия.</p><p>Просто какой-то день абсолютно краха, по другому его и не назовёшь.</p><p>По крайней мере Маркусу так навязчиво казалось. Может, все его действия и решения, наоборот, и привели его к этому моменту, а может, он бы добился этой карты раньше, если бы не тупил и не циклился на Саймоне, отдавая ему непомерно много внимания. Тут уже не узнаешь наверняка.</p><p>Это ещё больше изводило и злило его в дополнение ко всему остальному. Нужно было пресечь это и сосредоточиться на главном, а главным сейчас было то, что у него был этот номер, <em>номер Вайетта</em>, и он мог с ним связаться напрямую. Разве не этого он ждал?</p><p>Точнее, у него появилась физическая возможность это сделать, однако Маркус не чувствовал себя готовым к этому диалогу и диалогу вообще. С одной стороны, это была реальная возможность подобраться к Вайетту в обход Аманды. Всего сутки назад он с уверенностью говорил, что без сомнения воспользуется подобной ситуацией, чтобы избавиться от своего врага и сейчас у него появилась такая возможность, однако, с другой стороны, он не мог перестать думать о словах Норт. Вполне возможно, это был путь становления сучкой Вайетта, как она и говорила. До недавнего времени Маркус думал, что он тупоголовый бугай-пироман и если узнать его получше, то его можно запросто переиграть, но последний день показал, что ни черта это не так. Он не сомневался, что Вайетт умён и вполне может быть искусным манипулятором, в сети которого очень легко попасться, даже не заметив этого. Ему не хотелось стать мухой в его паутине, когда он только избежал попадания в лапы к Аманде. Ему нужны были свои рычаги, прежде чем связываться с Вайеттом и о чём-то договариваться, что возвращало его к прежней ситуации, в которой ему никак не удавалось ничего узнать.</p><p>Маркус чувствовал себя запертым в бесконечно крутящемся колесе хомяком.</p><p>Саймон бы, наверное, сейчас сказал нечто вроде:</p><p>— Твои знания о Вайетте сегодня никак не станут обширнее завтра. Может, действительно стоит написать и посмотреть, что будет? Или, если у тебя есть плохие подозрения на этот счёт, то выкини карту и оставь всё как есть. Это лучше, нежели сидеть и сомневаться, не делая ничего. Так ты точно ни к чему не придёшь.</p><p>Маркус буквально слышал его мелодичный голос с так обожаемым им акцентом прямо над своим ухом. Воображаемый Саймон сидел рядом, попивая мохито через длинную трубочку, зажатую меж постоянно теребящих её длинных пальцев. Его запястья были открыты и изящно изогнуты, а слегка расфокусированный взгляд был направлен куда-то вперёд, но Маркус знал, что всё внимание Саймона сейчас было сосредоточено только на нём. Он был совсем рядом, ведь ему было нужно, чтобы его слова слышали, а для этого надо было наклониться к самому уху, прижимаясь горячим плечом к его плечу.</p><p>Тряхнув головой, Маркус развеял несуществующего Саймона. Ему тут не было места. Ему не было места в его жизни. Он никогда не был вариантом, и это надо было признать прямо здесь и сейчас, <em>«здесь и сейчас, Маркус»</em>.</p><p>В начале своего сегодняшнего мини-запоя он пытался подсчитать месяцы, которые потратил на выяснение реакции Саймона на него, но не смог озвучить эту цифру даже в мыслях, потому что его съедал стыд. Слишком долго. Слишком много времени он потратил на то, что того не стоило и могло было быть выяснено ещё весной. Сейчас был ноябрь, и он запивал своё горе в борделе, потому что оказался банальным трусом, не способным задать всего один интересующий его вопрос в лицо.</p><p>Спасибо Саймону за то, что открыл ему глаза и снял с него это бремя. Твоё здоровье, ублюдок.</p><p>Маркус поморщился. Он не должен был его поносить такими словами. Саймон был не виноват, что он нравился Маркусу, а Маркус ему — нет, но как же хотелось после его ненужных оскорблений. Хотя бы постфактум. Хотя бы в мыслях.</p><p>— Что это? — почти в ухо крикнула ему внезапно подсевшая к нему и уже явно поддатая Норт, развеяв его сегодняшнюю надежду на покой.</p><p>— Ничего важного, — буркнул он в ответ, чувствуя, как его прожигают взглядом, и убрал карту обратно в карман.</p><p>На данный момент он не хотел ничего говорить Норт о Вайетте. Маркус нашёл эту карту, пойдя по подсказке, оставленной у него дома, а она уже неоднозначно восприняла информацию о том, что их главный враг знал его адрес. У Маркуса сейчас не было ни сил, ни желания разбираться с её реакцией на этот визит. Он для него самого стал тем ещё сюрпризом. После того, как его выгнали, он отправился к себе на квартиру, где после отрезвляющего душа нашёл явно обгоревшую игрушку с тем самым лабиринтом и запиской внутри. Прямо у себя на подоконнике рядом с мёртвым кактусом. Маркус не обратил внимания, была ли она там, когда он пришёл, поэтому не мог точно сказать, когда именно её подложили. Может, пока он был в душе, он не знал.</p><p>«Встретимся там, где виделись в последний раз», — говорилось в записке.</p><p>Норт бы сказала, что ехать туда одному не стоило. Ночной Саймон бы её поддержал, а утренний, наверное, подкинул бы Вайетту дров, поэтому, как только начало темнеть, Маркус, никому не сказав, поехал на склад один и нашёл приколоченный гвоздём к шесту пакетик с картой. Он не собирался оставаться там дольше нужного, поэтому, сорвав его, тут же отправился обратно к брошенной там сутки назад машине. Хорошо, что местная шантрапа до сих пор помнила, кому она принадлежала, поэтому она осталась в целости и сохранности.</p><p>После этого у Маркуса не было сомнений, куда ему отправиться следом. Он и до этой находки намеревался отправиться в «Марипозу», а обнаружив у себя дома следы присутствия других людей, желание возвращаться туда отпало напрочь, и вот он был здесь с номером Вайетта в кармане и разбитым Саймоном сердцем в компании проникновенной Мейв, въедливой Норт и кучи шлюх. Как говорилось, что-то теряется, а что-то находится.</p><p>— Как знаешь, — спустя несколько секунд наигранно-безразлично отозвалась Норт, переключив внимание на какую-то из своих подруг. — Захочешь что-то рассказать, я в паре метров.</p><p>— Норт, — окликнул её Маркус, когда она уже соскользнула с высокого стула, — у тебя же нет мыслей по поводу отнятия у меня «Иерихона», так ведь?</p><p>Хоть мыслям о Саймоне и стоило перекрыть кислород, это его высказывание в ночи действительно заставило Маркуса задуматься кое о чём. Он долго игнорировал сам «Иерихон», это была правда, и если Норт каким-то образом воспользовалась этим, то ему нужно было это знать. Маркус не сомневался в её верности, однако давно заметил у неё одну черту: если она видела, что справляется лучше, то без сомнения и без разрешения могла взять всё в свои руки, совершенно спокойно оправдывая себя необходимостью и рациональностью. Однако она никогда не видела общей картины и, к сожалению, не понимала этого.</p><p>— Ты это на что намекаешь? — огрызнулась она в ответ, вновь взобравшись на стул и наклонившись к Маркусу.</p><p>— Я спрашиваю тебя напрямую, а не намекаю.</p><p>Норт долго смотрела на него в упор, прежде чем ответить.</p><p>— Я не отнимаю у тебя «Иерихон», — твёрдо и по слогам проговорила она. — Однако, если ты продолжишь страдать херней вместо того, чтобы заниматься делом, то я тебе ничего не обещаю. Веди себя как лидер «Иерихона», а не частный детектив с идеей-фикс, Маркус, и всё у нас будет отлично.</p><p>— Что это, мать твою, значит? — взбеленился Маркус, почувствовав в этих словах угрозу.</p><p>— То, что я готова возглавить «Иерихон» и наших людей, если возникнет такая необходимость, но сейчас я этого не делаю, потому что я не подсиживаю своих друзей ради получения власти. Я хорошая правая рука и подруга, понял?</p><p>Она смотрела на него с укором и гневом. Маркус чувствовал то, как напряжено всё её тело и как сильно он взбесил её этим вопросом, но он не жалел, что задел эту тему, ведь теперь он точно знал правдивый ответ на свой вопрос, в котором не должно было быть недомолвок. Он был уверен, что Норт ответила ему правду. Не только потому, что она не стала увиливать и открыто признала возможность своего лидерства, но и потому, что она редко лгала. У неё это не получалось делать, да и она сама считала себя выше вранья, всегда говоря всю правду прямо в лицо вне зависимости от того, как её собеседник это воспримет. Возможная обида была не её проблемой. Маркус остро реагировал на подобную агрессивную прямолинейность, но в случае Норт уважал и принимал её. Наверное, она была практически единственным человеком, которому он позволял разговаривать с собой таким образом.</p><p>Однако ещё один вопрос оставался не прояснённым.</p><p>— Где ты была сегодня днём?</p><p>— Что, прости?</p><p>Недовольство в её голосе только возросло и теперь его можно было ощутить физически. Оно создавало безумный контраст с безмятежным спокойствием, которое посетило Маркуса на несколько секунд от нахождения рядом с Саймоном, хоть и воображаемым. Он чувствовал, что находится в миллиметрах от исчерпания терпения Норт, однако она всё ещё была его подчинённым, а они должны отчитываться в своих действиях. Особенно, если не хотят никого подсиживать и не действуют за спиной.</p><p>— Когда я проснулся, Саймон сказал, что ты ушла по делам, — спокойно уточнил Маркус. — Что это были за дела?</p><p>— Ты, блять, издеваешься? — вскрикнула Норт, при этом с громким хлопком ударив дном бокала о деревянную поверхность барной стойки, отчего содержимое слегка расплескалось. — Чёрт подери!</p><p>Отвлекшись, она начала отряхивать руку, пытаясь избавиться от капель виски на коже. Несколько незнакомых Маркусу человек оглянулись в их сторону, одарив их настороженными презрительными взглядами, в то время, как Мейв выглядела, скорее, сердито, будто смотрела на любимых, но слегка тупых детей.</p><p>— Тише, — шикнул Маркус на Норт, доброжелательно улыбнувшись встревожившимся гостям.</p><p>Норт раздражённо вздохнула, тоже заметив их с Мейв недовольство, но тон действительно снизила.</p><p>— На нас напали и отпустили, если ты забыл, — почти прошипела она ему в ухо. — Я проверяла наших людей и территории, чтобы убедиться, что они не ударили по другим местам, потому что это то, чем занимаются лидеры и лица, их замещающие. Просто поразительно, что ты вообще заикаешься о моём подсиживании тебя при таком отношении к обыкновенным обязанностям. Кстати, происшествий не было, если тебе интересно. Ни происшествий, ни слежек, ничего. По фронту Вайетта полнейшая тишь да гладь, а вот ты, Маркус, охуел со своими предъявами, скажу я тебе.</p><p>Тяжело вздохнув, Маркус развёл руками, признавая свою неправоту и поражение.</p><p>— Хорошо, ясно, — примирительно заключил он. — Я погорячился. Я просто хочу быть уверен, что у меня прочный тыл и я могу повернуться к тебе спиной, не ожидая ощутить там нож. Мне важно это знать, Норт. Пойми, я, несомненно, верю тебе, и ты меня никогда не подводила, я знаю это. Ты ни разу не дала мне повода, чтобы я мог высказывать тебе какие-то претензии и сомневаться в твоей верности, но сегодня, знаешь, довольно интересный день.</p><p>Маркус горько усмехнулся, отпив горчащего на языке виски и сосредоточив взгляд на переливающейся разными оттенками жидкости. Норт уже явно хотела разозлиться, но в последний момент сменила гнев на милость и жестом показала подруге, что не пойдёт к ней.</p><p>— Маркус, что между вами двоими вчера произошло? — строго спросила она, залпом допив немногочисленные после недавнего манёвра остатки и налив себе новую порцию из персональной бутылки Маркуса.</p><p>— С чего ты взяла, что что-то произошло? — непринуждённо спросил он, прежде чем понял, что интонация была, пожалуй, слишком непринуждённой, чтобы Норт восприняла её за чистую монету.</p><p>— С того, что ты пьёшь в «Марипозе», в которой не появлялся с тех самых пор, как сам-знаешь-кто это не одобрил, а также у тебя явный кризис доверия, раз ты спрашиваешь у меня те вещи, которые спрашиваешь, — констатировала она очевидную вещь, многозначительно вглядевшись в его лицо. — В смысле ты и раньше растекался беспомощной лужей от этих бездонных голубых глаз, но сегодня всё прямо как-то совсем кошмарно. Типа по-плохому кошмарно.</p><p>Маркус кисло скривился, попытавшись скрыть лицо за рукой, но Норт итак всё поняла. Криво, но победоносно ухмыльнувшись, она отклонилась, перестав буравить его взглядом. Он бы, наверное, даже разочаровался в ней, если бы она купилась на его отмашку и не сложила два и два. Было глупо скрывать произошедшее при столь же убогом, как и у Норт, умении лгать. Маркус не был в этом силён. Кроме того, он сегодня был открытой книгой даже для самой слепой проницательности, что уж было говорить про Норт или Мейв. Однако открывать ей полную правду ему тоже не очень хотелось. Всё его тело сводило от того, как сильно ему не хотелось рассказывать о произошедшем, ведь он знал, что за этим последует. «Я тебя предупреждала, Маркус. Я всегда знала, что он тебе не пара и вообще мутный, а ты меня не слушал» или что-то в этом роде. Её голос буквально звучал у него в голове, а перед глазами стояла её улыбка. Норт бы точно не обратила бы на его состояние никакого внимания, глумясь и насмехаясь над ним и Саймоном, пока язык не отсох бы. Маркусу было не до этого. Если он сейчас что-то и понимал, то это то, что её сарказм его добьёт, а она этого даже не заметит, потому что ей с самого начала всё это было непонятно. С самого начала она была против и никогда не была жилеткой, в которую можно поплакаться.</p><p>Если бы Маркусу не было бы сейчас так хреново, он бы даже поставил сотку на то, что сначала Норт обрадовалась бы, услышав, что он всё рассказал Саймону и тот искренне его послал, а затем, вполне возможно, сама отослала бы в его сторону пару ласковых за его формулировки. В конце концов она сама встречалась с девушкой и её бы нехило оскорбило сказанное её якобы другом.</p><p>— Ничего нового, Норт, — вздохнув, попытался всё-таки отмазаться от этого разговора Маркус, но у него не вышло.</p><p>— Правда? — ехидно уточнила она, опять посмотрев ему в глаза. — А по-моему, вы ночью неплохо так сидели и ворковали. Никогда не видела, чтобы ты так прижимался к нему, да ещё так долго. Я уже ставки начала делать, когда у тебя кончится терпение и ты его засосёшь в кое-то веки, потому что в таких условиях терпеть подобное и ничего не сделать — это уже какой-то особый вид мазохизма и явное отсутствие характера.</p><p>— И как много ты слышала? — сглотнув, спросил Маркус, стараясь сохранять адекватное процентное отношение непринуждённости в голосе.</p><p>— Практически ничего, — обрадовала его Норт. — Только ваши слащавые ужимки некоторое время наблюдала, пока не уснула от скуки. Вот в чём в этот раз была проблема-то, а? Серьёзно, если я захочу драмы, я-таки схожу в сраную оперу, — усмехнулась она, а затем на неё будто снизошло озарение. — Погоди. Так ты так депрессуешь, потому что опять зассал?</p><p>Маркус надеялся, что она не заметила того, как его скривило не только от её слов, но и от интонации и расплывшейся по лицу улыбки. Нет, он ей ничего не расскажет. Лучше уж он опять будет зассавшим ублюдком, чем отшитым извращенцем. Нужно всего лишь сыграть роль. В конце концов это не так сложно, ведь он с ней знаком.</p><p>— В какой-то момент я хотел это сделать, — грустно протянул он, вновь вглядевшись в грани бокала и надеясь, что она поверит в эту сказочку. — Но я вообще не понимаю, что с ним делать.</p><p>— Ты совсем дебил или только рядом с теми, кого в койку затащить хочешь?</p><p>— Норт, я правда сейчас не в настроении слушать твои шуточки, так что, если разговор будет состоять из них, то можно его прекратить прямо сейчас. Мой сегодняшний вечер посвящён этому заведению, а не твоему юмору. Завтра буду огурцом, не переживай.</p><p>Он произнёс это достаточно грубо и жёстко, но у него уже кончалось терпение.</p><p>— Маркус, — примирительно, но довольно резко обратилась к нему Норт, чуть развернувшись на стуле в его сторону. — Небольшой урок об отношениях для тупоголовых. Если, повторюсь, <em>если</em> ты ему реально тоже нравишься и это всё его тупое жеманное поведение связанно с его странной половой стратегией, а не с тем, что он придурок, который не умеет правильно выражать незаинтересованность, то напомню тебе: когда он зашёл в каюту, мы очень неоднозначно обнимались. Если ты считаешь, что все друзья так делают, особенно разнополые, то поспешу тебя разочаровать. Если у нашего тихони Саймона реально есть к тебе что-то, а ты на это явно рассчитываешь, раз ждёшь подтверждающих телодвижений, то он банально заревновал и понял, что ты тупо занят. До этого это могли быть обыкновенные слухи, которые он не слушает, а в этот момент он получил грёбаное подтверждение. Мы пара, Маркус.</p><p>— Я ему сказал, что мы не встречаемся, — в мгновение развеял её основной аргумент Маркус, осушив свой бокал и налив себе добавки.</p><p>На удивление она не разозлилась, а скорее, задумалась.</p><p>— Хм, — протянула она. — Ты так далеко зашёл, неплохо.</p><p>— В смысле?</p><p>— В смысле я поражена, что ты хоть как-то продвинулся. Вот ты вроде не трус же, Маркус. Открыл ему это наконец-то, так скажи уже всё остальное, мать твою, словами через рот, который у тебя существует не только для еды, лидерских речей, вискаря и минета, а то тебя действительно порой трудно понять. Что сложного во фразе: «ты мне нравишься, давай мутить?».</p><p>Практически всё, как он удостоверился всего сутки назад.</p><p>— Я должен быть уверен, что он тоже хочет.</p><p>Голос Маркуса был абсолютно бесцветен. Он говорил эту фразу уже на автомате, сам не придавая ей никакого значения и предполагая, как сильно она может взбесить Норт. В конце концов, на это и был расчёт. Чем быстрее она выплеснет свои эмоции, тем быстрее отстанет.</p><p>Однако она отреагировала не совсем так, как он предполагал. Норт неожиданно смягчилась и сочувственно вздохнула, взяв его руку в свою. Маркус чувствовал, как от неё распространялось тепло и ему вновь стало стыдно, но на этот раз от того, что он врал своей лучшей и, пожалуй, единственной подруге, потому что считал её эмоции лишними в данный момент, а ведь она искренне хотела его поддержать. По-своему, но хотела.</p><p>— Слушай, откуда в тебе это дерьмо? — тихо и чувственно спросила она, наверное, впервые за всё время действительно попытавшись выяснить причину, а не беспочвенно наезжая. — Что у тебя такого произошло в жизни, что тебе прямо нужен горящий неоном транспарант над человеком, ёбаные три билборда на границе Детройта, штат Мичиган, с фразой «да, возьми меня, я не против»?</p><p>Маркус непроизвольно сжался от этих слов, и Норт это почувствовала. Она закусила губу, на секунду прикрыв глаза. Наверное, от того, что сочла свои слова слишком грубыми, несмотря на дружественные интонации, но дело было далёко не в этом. Она попала в точку, и Маркусу больше всего на свете не хотелось слышать продолжение этого психоанализа. Ему неожиданно стало неудобно сидеть на этом стуле и уж тем более непреодолимо сильно захотелось закончить этот разговор, уже вставший у него горьким комом поперёк горла, однако она продолжила.</p><p>— Саймон у нас именно такой, пойми ты, — ещё более мягко заговорила она. — Он, а не ты. Он у нас тихоня с явными тараканами в башке. Жирными такими, — она с чувством произнесла это, выставив перед собой руки и показав нечто размером с полметра. — Но я никогда не поверю, что у такого, как ты, мог быть в жизни такой человек, который смог нанести тебе настолько сильную психологическую травму, из-за которой ты реально боишься приближаться к мужчинам, не выказывающим тебе буквально кобелиных признаков симпатии. Что тебе надо от бедного Сая, чтобы ты что-то сделал — стояк? Ты вроде достаточно взрослый, сообразительный, уверенный в себе и решительный мальчик, Маркус, чтобы понимать, что это «тоже хочет» узнается самым простым способом: вопросами или действиями, на которые ты не осмеливаешься как будто у тебя блок какой-то в голове. Ненавязчиво лапать Саймона в ожидании ответной реакции — это не действия. Это сто процентная тупиковая стратегия, потому что всем известно, что у тебя нет личных границ. Подобное с твоей стороны заранее не воспринимается с той серьёзностью, которую ты вкладываешь. Более того, сам Саймон выглядит как человек, который откликается только на явные признаки симпатии. Именно те, которые ты ждёшь от него. Он их не проявит, не жди. И знаешь, что я тебе скажу? За время работы здесь я неплохо смогла изучить мужчин и таких, как он, вижу за версту, поэтому отвечаю за свои слова. Зуб даю, что даже, если ты ему в лоб скажешь, он может начать отпираться, мол, я не такой, что ты имеешь в виду. Знаешь, почему?</p><p>— Почему? — слабым голосом спросил Маркус, хоть сил у него уже не было никаких.</p><p>Норт была действительно слишком хорошего мнения об его уверенности в себе и переоценивала его ресурс к нахождению внутренней смелости. Кроме того, она сама того не зная, угадала, что именно произошло между ними двумя.</p><p>— Потому что он полная противоположность твоей уверенности, — изрекла Норт очевиднейшую мысль, до которой Маркус и своим умом сумел дойти. — Полнейшая. По нему видно, что он от всего ожидает подъёба. Даже от признания. Это ясно как день. Единственное, что мне не ясно в этой ситуации это причина, по которой я должна сидеть здесь и объяснять всё это без пяти минут тридцатилетнему мужику. Включи напор. Тот напор, который я помню и который ты применил ко мне. У тебя же не было никаких сомнений, никаких блоков, ничего. Понравилась — подошёл, начал флиртовать, отмазался от моей агрессии и заполучил. Где это?</p><p>— Напор — это не всегда хорошо, Норт, и работает далёко не со всеми. За него порой можно и по лицу получить, знаешь ли. Я уже не говорю, что его могут принять за домогательство.</p><p>— И к девушкам ты его проявляешь, а к парням — нет, потому что от нас получать не так больно? Сомнительный аргумент. Он даже может меня разозлить, <em>знаешь ли.</em></p><p>Маркус никак не отреагировал на её референс.</p><p>— Дело не в поле, а в характере, что ли, — тихо отозвался он, сделав очередной глоток. — Хотя и в поле тоже, но не в женском, можешь меня не убивать.</p><p>Норт тяжело вздохнула и поджала губы, замолчав на некоторое время. Маркус не часто перед ней открывался. Он вообще не перед кем не открывался, поэтому она не знала, что ей делать с такими ситуациями. Это была абсолютно незнакомая для неё территория.</p><p>— Что ж, — она поднесла свой бокал к бокалу Маркуса, легко ударив их друг от друга, — аминь.</p><p>«Аминь».</p><p>Всё остальное время они молча пили, и Маркуса это вполне устраивало. Норт оживилась только спустя минут двадцать, когда на сцене началось небольшое шоу, на которое он не обратил ни малейшего внимания. Ему было не интересно. Оно всё равно было плоским и отвратительным, но достаточно пошлым и возбуждающим, чтобы гости «Марипозы» не обращали на его ущербность никакого внимания. По нему сразу было видно, что поставлено оно было не Мейв и не кем-то из тех, кого она уважала.</p><p>— Кошмар какой, — прошептала Норт ему в ухо, когда этот балаган закончился. — Не верю, что Мейв до сих пор не уволила этого придурка, он же создаёт абсолютное дерьмо.</p><p>Маркус ничего не ответил, поэтому она вновь замолчала. Ему даже не было интересно, кого она имела в виду.</p><p>Он не считал, сколько они так просидели, постоянно подливая в свои бокалы, пока бутылка не опустела, и Мейв не поставила перед ними новую. Единственное, о чём он мог сказать с уверенностью: ему становилось лучше. Тупое онемение мышления и тела играли свою роль. Маркус не был настолько пьян, чтобы завалиться на бок прямо у барной стойки, но достаточно, чтобы это количество алкоголя воспринималось им как хорошая доза эмоционального транквилизатора. Все чувства притупились. Боль отдавалась где-то на краю сознания, но она ушла на задний план. Маркусу даже казалось, что он может её контролировать. Прекрасное чувство.</p><p>Закрыв глаза руками, Маркус блаженно выдохнул. Он понимал, что это временно, но за каждую секунду этого потрясающего «временно» он был готов отдать что угодно. Он даже не сразу почувствовал движение рядом с собой. У него слегка закружилась голова, когда Норт облокотилась о него плечом, чтобы слезть со своего стула, отчего он сам отклонился под весом и напором её тела.</p><p>Из горла Маркуса вырвался тихий стон. Он протёр веки, прежде чем открыть глаза и посмотреть в сторону Норт. Когда он сконцентрировал на ней взгляд, то увидел, что она путающимися руками пытается надеть кожанку.</p><p>— Ты же поедешь к себе? — тупо спросил он.</p><p>— Сейчас я никуда уже не поеду, — промычала она в ответ, выражением лица показывая, что с учётом её состояния Маркус задал тупейший вопрос</p><p>— Завтра.</p><p>— Конечно, — скривившись, ответила Норт. — Куда ещё?</p><p>Маркус прекрасно знал, куда её могло понести. Может, она и не признавала даже возможного перемирия, однако подсознательно это послабление со стороны Вайетта могло сказаться даже на ней.</p><p>— Норт, к ней нельзя сейчас ездить. Её некуда перепрятывать, — поучительно уточнил Маркус, отчего Норт только ещё больше разозлилась.</p><p>— Я, блять, прекрасно это понимаю, — недовольно проворчала она. — Не надо меня наставлять.</p><p>— Норт.</p><p>— Отъебись, Маркус. Сначала со своими отношениями разберись, а уж потом лезь в мои. Я пошла спать, — отмахнувшись и чуть при этом не рухнув, она вышла из-за высокого стула, не сразу сориентировавшись, в какую сторону ей идти.</p><p>— Хочешь, я помогу тебе? — тут же кокетливо предложила ей свою помощь одна из девочек Мейв, с которой Норт, судя по всему, не была знакома.</p><p>— Одна, — огрызнулась она в ответ и, пошатываясь, направилась к выделенной ей комнате.</p><p>Только что отшитая девушка устало посмотрела на Маркуса. Тот слегка улыбнулся и усмехнулся.</p><p>— Помоги ей дойти, — примирительно ответил он, указав пальцем в сторону Норт. — Но на ночь ты ей точно не нужна.</p><p>Девушка грациозно спустилась со своего высокого стула и, нежно проведя рукой от локтя до шеи Маркуса, томно прошептала ему на ухо.</p><p>— Может быть, я могла бы составить компанию тебе, красавчик?</p><p>Маркус пристально на неё посмотрел, раздумывая. Она была красива, даже очень, а от её прикосновений расползались приятные мурашки. У неё были большие карие глаза, высокие скулы, ладная фигура с удачно подчёркнутой полу-корсетом упругой грудью, а также вьющиеся длинные волосы. Светлые, словно пшеница. Прямо как у Саймона. Он уже хотел ответить «почему, собственно, нет», но за него решила Мейв, будто видя насквозь, насколько такой типаж — не то, что ему сейчас было нужно. Она всегда видела всё раньше самого человека.</p><p>— Клем, по-моему, у тебя действительно есть работа, и она сейчас находится не здесь.</p><p>Вклинившись между ними, Мейв наиграно улыбнулась, сузив на девушку глаза. Сам же Маркус удивился от того, как именно её назвали.</p><p>— Клем? — непонимающе переспросил Маркус, когда девушка отошла ко все ещё поднимающейся по лестнице Норт. — Насколько я помню, Клементина выглядела несколько иначе.</p><p>Он действительно знал только одну Клементину, и это явно была не она. Та Клем, настоящая, была чуть выше и ещё стройнее, у неё были столь же большие глаза, но только голубые и более выразительные, а струящиеся водопадом волосы были тёмно-русыми. Ещё она имела явные армянские корни, в то время как эта была типичной белой американкой. От неё веяло жёсткой решительностью, когда Клем была мягкой, романтичной и слегка мечтательной, немного застенчивой при общении, но в то же время весьма раскрепощённой и нежной. Шлюха с невероятной глубиной — соблазнительное сочетание. Она лишилась всего этого после того, что с ней сделал Логан Делос и его дружки, будто пройдя через лоботомию.</p><p>— Это новая Клем, — без какого-либо промедления ответила Мейв, и ни один мускул не дрогнул на её лице.</p><p>Сведя брови в недоумении, Маркус посмотрел на неё, не понимая, ей действительно было настолько плевать или она просто так хорошо скрывала свои чувства и мысли. Они с Клем были очень близки, и насколько он помнил, она сильно переживала, что не смогла её уберечь.</p><p>— Ты иногда кажешься такой бесчувственной эгоистичной сукой, Мейв, а ведь я только начал думать, что у тебя есть сердце.</p><p>— О, дорогой, — обворожительно улыбнувшись, проговорила она и облокотилась на стойку так сильно, что Маркусу пришлось сделать над собой усилие, чтобы не посмотреть чуть ниже её лица, — я действительно бесчувственная эгоистичная сука, так что не вводи себя в заблуждение.</p><p>— А если серьёзно? Что с настоящей Клементиной? Я слышал, её выписали из клиники.</p><p>— А ты разве не знаешь?</p><p>Мейв отклонилась, большими глазами посмотрев на Маркуса, отчего тот тяжело вздохнул, почувствовав нарастающее раздражение.</p><p>— Нет, — тем не менее спокойно ответил он. — Но что я знаю точно, так это то, что если я ещё хоть раз услышу этот вопрос, то я кого-нибудь пристрелю.</p><p>Маркус подарил Мейв притворную улыбку, всего на секунду разбавившую его хмурое выражение лица.</p><p>— Не в моём салуне, дорогуша.</p><p>— Как она, Мейв? — на этот раз серьёзно спросил он, ведь ему было не всё равно, в каком сейчас Клем состоянии, и несмотря на напускную холодность, он видел, что в глубине души Мейв тоже была не безразлична к её судьбе.</p><p>— Её не выписали, Маркус, — строго поправила она его, также решив больше не притворяться. — Она сама ушла.</p><p>— Почему?</p><p>— Сделали предложение поинтереснее.</p><p>— Мейв, мне из тебя информацию по одному предложению выпытывать?</p><p>Недовольно вздохнув и чуть скривившись, Мейв провела взглядом по залу, вновь обратив его к ожидающему полного ответа Маркусу.</p><p>— Насколько мне известно, кое-кто к ней пришёл и предложил то, что девушка в её ситуации может желать сделать со своими обидчиками. Кроме того, могу догадаться, как ей надоело сидеть там взаперти.</p><p>— Она же там была не принудительно, — нахмурившись, непонятливо уточнил Маркус. — Из таких мест всегда можно уйти по собственной воле, а ты говоришь так, будто это было освобождение из замка с драконом.</p><p>— И куда? — Мейв грустно усмехнулась, будто услышала идиотское предположение от такого же идиота. — Она шлюха. Думаешь, её впереди ждёт множество перспектив и возможностей, кроме должности официантки в ближайшем кабаке и жизни в каморке?</p><p>Вымученно протерев веки, Маркус тоскливо посмотрела на Мейв.</p><p>— Почему ты не рассказала раньше?</p><p>— Потому что «Иерихон» закрылся ото всех, забыл? Вы все стали такими крутыми парнями с пушками наперевес. С вами связаться сложнее, чем шлюхе записаться на приватную аудиенцию к папе Римскому.</p><p>— Кто этот кто-то, который помог Клем?</p><p>— У него много имён, — довольно тихо начала Мейв, и уже на этих словах Маркус почуял неладное, — но многим, включая тебя, полагаю, он известен под именем Вайетт. Причём, насколько мне известно, она входит в его ближний круг.</p><p>«Ближний круг», — мысленно проговорил Маркус. Внутри всё настолько похолодело, что, казалось, виски в сосудах больше не осталось. Лоуренс описал ему весь ближний круг Вайетта и, к несчастью, среди этих людей была девушка, похожая на Клем. Молчаливая женщина с русыми волосами, которая производила жуткое впечатление. Наверняка, это была она.</p><p>Значит, Крэд, Анжела, Маска, Охотник, Шляпа и Клем. Минус одно неизвестное имя в списке. Имя того, кого он предпочел бы в нём не видеть, но реальность нечасто бывает благосклонной, особенно к таким людям, как Клементина.</p><p>Маркус настолько погрузился в свои мысли, что забыл ответить Мейв, поэтому она продолжила.</p><p>— Вижу по твоему лицу, что тебе надо переспать с этой мыслью. И не только с ней. Иди в номер, Маркус, я пришлю тебе целых два подарочка в честь твоего возвращения к нам, — излишне обеспокоенно проговорила она, что вывело его из размышлений.</p><p>— Почему я должен идти в номер, если я не хочу?</p><p>— Хочешь, — настойчиво произнесла Мейв, посмотрев куда-то за спину Маркуса.</p><p>Закрыв лицо рукой, он обернулся и тут же развернулся обратно, одарив Мейв взглядом, полным недоумения. Ни освещение, ни малое количество времени не могли помешать ему узнать в высоком дорого одетом брюнете знаменитого Логана Делоса. Только войдя в помещение, он тут же нашёл себе и парня, и девушку, и выпивку, и прихвостней. Он наслаждался подобным обществом, ведь на большее он был не способен.</p><p>У Маркуса начало всё внутри кипеть от негодования и гнева. Его не должно было больше быть здесь. Никогда. Таковы правила «Марипозы»: обидел «бабочку» — порхаешь отсюда.</p><p>— Какого чёрта он тут забыл? — подавшись вперёд, буквально прорычал ей в лицо Маркус. — Мейв! Именно он сделал это с Клементиной. Она стала монстром из-за него.</p><p>— Я и без тебя прекрасно всё знаю, — резко ответила она, но тут же оборвала себя, возвратив себе лицо. — К моему прискорбному сожалению, я оказалась не так сильна, как думала. Теперь он владеет этим местом и, если он хочет сюда приходить, он будет сюда приходить.</p><p>— С каких это мать твою пор ты продалась Делосу?</p><p>Маркус так резко дёрнулся вперёд, вцепившись рукой в край барной стойки с её стороны, что в их сторону с угрозой двинулся Гектор. Однако Мейв не увидела в этом движении никакой опасности, поэтому тут же остановила его одним плавным движением руки.</p><p>— С тех самых, мой дорогой, как Логан уговорил моего начальника, который у меня есть, продать ему это место, чтобы замять дело и выбить себе возможность приходить сюда и дальше. Мой прежний босс никогда не контролировал «Марипозу», отдав её полностью мне, однако она с самого начала не была моим полноправным владением. Я не знаю, как именно они договорились, но явно не в ходе правовых переговоров. Мне жаль, если разочаровала тебя. Поверь, мне и самой не по себе, — она легко пожала плечами. — Всегда найдётся рыба крупнее, Маркус.</p><p>Он не знал, что на это можно было ответить. Только покачал головой. Пожалуй, его здесь действительно не было слишком долго, раз он пропустил такое событие, как прогибание Мейв под ублюдка. Она всегда держалась против всех, однако даже её силы оказались не бесконечными.</p><p>Все сегодня оказались не такими, какими он себе их рисовал в своём сознании, и в этом не было их вины.</p><p>— Не хочу, чтобы вы здесь пересекались. Иди к себе, Маркус, будь хорошим мальчиком, — примирительно произнесла Мейв, склонив голову и скользнув пальцем от его кадыка к подбородку. — Избавь меня от необходимости отмывать с моего пола твои мозги.</p><p>Вслед за движением пальца, Маркус поднял голову и взгляд на неё, только в этот момент кроткой слабости увидев, насколько Мейв устала. Она выглядела почти измучено. На неё упал не только Логан с его желаниями, но также последствия выползания на свет божий всей детроитской шантрапы и нервные богачи, от которых она не факт, что сможет теперь отбиться, учитывая характер нового хозяина.</p><p>Маркус решил не идти ей наперекор. Ему не нравилась эта ситуация, но лучшее, что он мог сейчас сделать для себя и Мейв — не сделать хуже. У него уже был в этом опыт. Кивнув ей, он в один глоток осушил содержимое бокала и, схватив подаренную ему бутылку за горлышко, не очень твёрдой походкой побрёл в свою комнату под звучный ритм тахикардии.</p><p>У него не было никаких особых тёрок с Логаном, связанных с «Иерихоном». Тот даже не знал, что Маркус с ним как-то был связан. Он был и оставался для него парнем, который вмазал ему за Клем. Этого было достаточно, чтобы Мейв не желала видеть их в одном и том же помещении в одно и то же время, и поскольку Логану она ничего сказать не могла, в гордое одиночество удалялся Маркус.</p><p>То одиночество, в котором ему ни за что нельзя было сейчас оставаться. Он любил одиночество и мог в нём находиться часами наедине с самим собой, размышляя, читая или создавая картину, когда он их ещё писал, но сегодня однозначно был не тот момент.</p><p>Отперев дверь личной картой, Маркус медленно вошёл, закрыв её за собой, и тут же погрузился в полную тишину. В каждой комнате была идеальная звукоизоляция, чтобы гости могли творить, что им вздумается, из-за чего тут было даже хуже, чем в квартире. Там хоть были соседи и звуки улицы. В комнатах «Марипозы» не было даже окон. Только четыре стены, кровать и разнящееся в зависимости от вкусов, состояния и статуса клиента оформление. У кого-то, как у Маркуса, даже было собственное убежище. Мейв решила, что комнату лидера группировки лучше не сдавать разным людям, поэтому частично он обставил её, как захотел. Стандартная обстановка была ненавязчивой и менять её не очень хотелось, так что Маркус добавил лишь один элемент. На находящуюся по правую руку от кровати стену он повесил одну из своих картин, чтобы она напоминала ему о том, кто он есть на самом деле. Точнее, кем он был.</p><p>Оттолкнувшись от двери, Маркус прошёл вперёд к стоящему посреди комнаты бильярдному столу, поставив на него полупустую бутылку. В бильярд он не играл, но стол оставил. Не было смысла от него избавляться, а вот виски действительно был хорош и стоил того, чтобы от него избавиться. Недолго думая, Маркус достал из бара новый бокал и наполнил его. Отпив, он закрыл глаза, смакуя вкус на языке и вслушиваясь в давящую тишину. Нужно было побыстрее напиться и лечь спать, чтобы завтра проснуться с чистой головой.</p><p>Обхватив пальцами горло бутылки, Маркус медленно потащил её дном по зелёной поверхности стола, желая улечься на стоящую напротив в полутьме большую мягкую кровать, как в дверь легко постучали. Лучше бы этот звук тоже не проходил сквозь изоляцию.</p><p>Тяжело вздохнув и возведя глаза к потолку, Маркус замер на месте. Ему не хотелось открывать, однако Мейв что-то говорила о двойном подарке, и это интриговало. Развернувшись и оставив бутылку с бокалом на столе, он подошёл к двери, чтобы открыть позднему гостю. На пороге его ждала незнакомая ему девушка, в которой он не сразу опознал «бабочку». Она была вся в чёрном, а Мейв немногим позволяла носить этот цвет. К тому же даже кожаные короткие шорты и чулки с подтяжками не были столь откровенной одеждой, в которой обычно ходили «бабочки», не говоря уже о том, что они никогда не прятали верхнюю часть тела под широкими плотными шарфами, за которым ничего невозможно было разглядеть. Товар нужно было всегда показывать лицом. Однако она лишь приспустила свой шарф с одного плеча, видимо, чтобы ни у кого не возникло никаких подозрений, если бы её встретили в коридоре. Обычная шлюха, исполняющая странную прихоть, но остающаяся сама собой. Маркус бы подумал, что так оно и было, и девушка просто ошиблась номером, однако её взгляд говорил лишь о том, что она знала, куда и к кому шла, а под этим самым шарфом явно было что-то спрятано.</p><p> — Тебя ко мне Мейв прислала? — тем не менее с подозрением уточнил Маркус, оглядев обе стороны коридора.</p><p>Девушка на это лишь глянула на него со смесью удивления и весёлости, подперев косяк плечом и скрестив ноги. Даже с высоким каблуком она была едва выше плеча Маркуса, смотря на него из-под длинных ресниц снизу вверх серо-зелёными лукавыми глазами.</p><p>— Особый заказ. Позволишь?</p><p>Кивнув, Маркус отошёл, дав девушке пройти. Как только он закрыл дверь за ними, она распахнула шарф, открыв взгляду светло-коричневую картонную и не очень объёмную папку, которую тут же протянула Маркусу.</p><p>Нахмурившись, он принял её. Сейчас он был не в том состоянии, чтобы воспринимать информацию, но всё же перевернул её обложкой к себе. Когда он увидел название, у него всё свело, но он не подал вида. На форзаце было написано «Эскаланте». Это было то название, которое он запрашивал у копа, и он действительно что-то смог раздобыть. Видимо, он узнал, что Маркус отдыхал сегодня в «Марипозе» от кого-то из контактов, поэтому направил материалы сюда. Они с Мейв были давно знакомы, так что могли лично встретиться для передачи материалов без подозрений о причастности «Иерихона».</p><p>— Играешь? — неожиданно спросила девушка, на которую он уже перестал обращать внимание.</p><p>Маркус поднял на неё озадаченный взгляд, пытаясь вспомнить, как её зовут, но вспомнил только то, что она не называлась. Она стояла по другую сторону бильярдного стола, слегка водя пальцем по деревянному борту и рассматривая зелёную поверхность с шарами в треугольнике в самом центре. Только сейчас он заметил, что она совсем сняла шарф, аккуратно сложив его и положив на стол. Под ним скрывалась короткая полупрозрачная накидка без рукавов, доходящая ей только до талии и закрывающая горло плотным воротником, из-под которого к рёбрам спускалась портупея с кольцами, надетая поверх лифа. У неё была ладная женственная фигура с видной, но не выступающей мускулатурой, а по белоснежной коже струились закреплённые на один бок густые рыжие волосы. Она была абсолютно не похожа на Саймона, и за этот выбор Мейв можно было только благодарить.</p><p>— Нет, — в конце концов, ответил ей Маркус, когда она подняла на него ожидающий игривый взгляд, заставив его опустить свой. — Никогда не интересовался. Как тебя зовут?</p><p>— Трейси.</p><p>— Вы все тут Трейси.</p><p>Маркус усмехнулся, тем не менее задержав на ней взгляд. Она была красива и однозначно манила к себе. Он не мог отрицать, что его тело её хотело. У него достаточно долго не было ни с кем близости, а навязчивые мысли о Саймоне только подогревали нарастающий голод, у которого теперь не было желаемого объекта выхода. Ему необходим был человек рядом, и эта девушка подходила. Физиологически он уже испытывал к ней интерес. Однако психологически ему всё ещё что-то мешало, и он никак не мог устранить это тягучее ощущение.</p><p>Кинув ещё один взгляд на папку в своих руках, Маркус пошёл в сторону девушки. Она выпрямилась и расправилась, однако он прошёл мимо неё к креслу, стоящему слева от кровати и сел в него, включив лампу. Материала было гораздо больше, чем он сам смог нарыть на «Эскаланте». Это оказался небольшой городок в Юте. Абсолютно ничем не примечательный. Он был как сотни других…</p><p>— Может, всё-таки отложишь дела до завтра? — вновь прервала его девушка.</p><p>Маркус поднял на неё взгляд.</p><p>— Почему я должен это сделать?</p><p>— Во-первых, я слышала, что перерабатывать вредно, а во-вторых, Мейв мне шепнула на ушко, что ты сегодня немного грустный и тебе не помешало бы особое лечение.</p><p>Помяв несколько секунд уголки бумаги, Маркус всё же закрыл папку и отложил её в сторону. В конце концов он ведь действительно сюда шёл за выпивкой и девушкой, чтобы избавиться от засевшего в голове Саймона, так что не было никаких причин заниматься самообманом и игрой в морально-нравственного героя. Он итак достаточно долго обманывал себя.</p><p>— Мейв всегда всё видит вперёд самих людей, да? — откинувшись в кресле, произнёс Маркус, поманив девушку к себе.</p><p>Будто бы неохотно она оттолкнулась от стола и с соблазнительной улыбкой подошла к Маркусу вплотную. Он протянул ей навстречу руку, и она соприкоснулась своими подушечками пальцев с его. Он ничего не почувствовал, но скользнул пальцами меж её пальцев, заключая кисти в слабый замок, а затем слегка потянул на себя. Она вообще не сопротивлялась. Ей не за это платили.</p><p>Маркус любил лёгкое неподчинение. Порой даже любил отдавать весь контроль. Любил, когда партнер навязывал свои правила, чтобы секс был не просто утолением желаний, где один отдает, а другой принимает, но и бессловесным диалогом двух тел. Возможно, Саймон был именно таким. Каждый разговор с ним был мягким противоборством двух точек зрения с целью найти компромисс, и Маркуса будоражила мысль, каким бы он стал, если бы перешёл в горизонтальную плоскость.</p><p>На секунду Маркус замер, вновь погрузившись в мечты, однако Трейси не растерялась. Она протянула к нему вторую руку, проведя по его груди и поднявшись выше к шее, возвратила себе его внимание. Прикосновение было очень заботливым и ласковым. От него хотелось расслабиться и продолжать. Хотелось, чтобы это были руки…</p><p>«Хватит», — резко оборвал себя Маркус, открыв глаза. — «Главное — не закрывай глаза, чтобы не забыть, кто перед тобой».</p><p>Тем временем Трейси скользнула коленом со стороны правого бедра и, перенеся вес на эту ногу, поставила вторую, усевшись на Маркуса сверху. Это было приятное и немного забытое, будоражащее и волнующее ощущение тяжести чужого тела на себе. Почти такое же забытое, как поцелуй.</p><p>— У каждого своя суперспособность, — тихо прошептала она ему в ухо и прижалась губами к его губам.</p><p>Она целовалась по-женски мягко, оглаживая языком его губы, а затем проникая им в рот. Трейси прижималась к нему всем телом, чувственно изгибаясь под его прикосновениями, и это полностью опустошало его голову. Это было прекрасно. Это было просто. Очень просто. В «Марипозе» всегда было всё просто, и Маркусу отчаянно хотелось вернуть эту простоту в свою жизнь. Завтра он проснётся с красивой девушкой после обалденного секса, откроет глаза и решит, что всё переменилось. По-другому и быть не могло.</p><p>Хороший план.</p><p>Отличный.</p><p>Аминь.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Маркус и в игре всех подряд лапал, будем честны.</p><p>И - да, Саркус все еще будет.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Моральное отклонение в сторону сомнительного результата</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Отклонение в сторону результата — относится к когнитивным искажениям, заключается в склонности судить о решении, основываясь на результате, а не на том, как именно принималось решение в тот момент времени. Например, выигрыш в азартных играх не означает, что решение играть на деньги было разумным ("победителей не судят").</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>6 ноября 07:01</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Когда Коннор в конце концов проснулся, телефон вибрировал в его руке уже минуту. Всё ещё пребывая во власти сонного беспамятства, он поначалу не понял, что происходило и даже, где он находился. Маленькая комната с занавешенными окнами, двумя узкими кроватями и кажущимися в царящей темноте тёмно-серыми стенами выглядела чужой и абсолютно незнакомой. На секунду он растерялся от непонимания, как сюда попал, но вскоре короткая вспышка паники утонула в вернувшемся воспоминании о мотеле.</p><p>Коннор поморщился, отложив неприятно вибрирующий телефон на стоящую рядом тумбу, отчего звук только усилился, разносясь неприятным ритмичным скрежетом по всей комнате. Хотелось заткнуть уши, а ещё лучше выключить этот чёртов звонок.</p><p>Резко подскочив от внезапно окатившего его ледяной волной страха, что его начали столь упорно разыскивать из-за того, что он проспал работу, Коннор одним движением вновь схватил трубку, однако это оказался не звонок, а всего лишь его беззвучный будильник. Оповещение мигало в очередной раз обновившимся интерфейсом, слегка искажаясь на гранях разбитого стекла экрана и предлагая отключить его. Коннор недовольно скривился. Он не помнил, когда успел разбить стекло, да ещё и не заметить этого. Ему казалось, что вчера всё было в порядке, хотя рисунок трещин был отчётливо виден, и он вряд ли мог не обратить на него внимания.</p><p>Глубоко выдохнув, он провёл пальцем по сенсору, отключив беззвучную трель, и рухнул обратно лицом в подушку. Обычно с ним не происходило таких когнитивных искажений. Наверное, дело было в том, что он слишком сильно вымотался за прошлые сутки. Это был его первый день на новом месте, где он не со всеми поладил, возможно, нашёл «крота», затем увидел призрака из прошлого в обличие Маркуса Манфреда, поймал шестёрку Вайетта и получил за это нагоняй от Долорес. День действительно выдался насыщенный и непонятный. Возможно, он мог упустить что-то столь незначительное, как разбитый экран.</p><p>Коннор действительно сильно устал. Он даже уснул с телефоном в руке, собираясь написать Хлое, но так и не найдясь, что именно. Лучше было позвонить, и сначала он и хотел так поступить, но затем счёл это неуместным. Она могла устать после работы, у них мог быть поздний приём под видом фуршета или она уже могла лечь спать, измотанная просьбами Элайджи и плотным рабочим графиком. Могло быть множество разных «или», из-за которых его звонок мог вызвать только негативную реакцию, одно из которых он даже в мыслях избегал, не желая включать в список возможных вариантов. В любом случае звонок — это всегда неожиданность, и ему на самом деле не хотелось застать Хлою не в подходящий момент, чтобы случайно не узнать что-то, что ему узнавать совсем не хотелось. Конечно, он не желал думать подобным образом ни о Хлое, ни об Элайдже, и весь его рационализм говорил ему, что они не могли поступить с ним подобным образом, однако он не мог никак избавиться от одолевающих его эмоций, из которых рождались подозрения и сомнения. Иногда он даже испытывал твёрдую уверенность, что чувства всё только портили и без них было бы гораздо лучше. Ничто не мешало бы исполнять его работу, которая значила непомерно много для многих людей, а не только для него одного и поэтому должна была стоять в приоритете.</p><p>Резко встав, Коннор быстро направился в ванную, чтобы холодной водой прогнать все эти мысли. У него почти удалось. Наскоро приняв душ и почистив зубы, он оделся в самую простую одежду и, надвинув на слегка промокшие волосы капюшон тёплой толстовки, накинул поверх тканевую куртку и вышел из душного номера на осенний утренний мороз. Солнце только начало лениво выползать из-за горизонта, ещё не успев оттопить город, поэтому на периллах общей террасы и асфальте парковки виднелась ночная узорчатая изморозь, а в воздухе пахло обжигающим нос холодом, возвещающими о скором наступлении зимы.</p><p>Коннор не любил зиму. Для него зима была не рождественским семейным весельем, красивыми гирляндами и снежками, а дополнительными счетами за отопление с электричеством, многослойной неповоротливой одеждой, гололёдом, занесёнными снегом дорогами и ростом преступлений на фоне того, что замерзающие на улицах бездомные пытались найти деньги на тёплый угол и еду или даже пробраться в чужие жилища. В заброшенных домах можно было жить летом или весной, но зимой они промерзали насквозь и не могли более считаться приемлемым укрытием.</p><p>Облокотившись на ледяные перила и поморщившись от пробравших его мурашек, Коннор достал из кармана уже заметно истощившуюся и поизносившуюся пачку сигарет. Разговор с Долорес уничтожил всяческий настрой бросить это дело в ближайшее время, так что он даже не считал, сколько раз выходил на перекур за вчерашний вечер, пока не уснул. Судя по трём оставшимся внутри сигаретам — довольно много. Не обнаружив внутри зажигалки, Коннор тяжело вздохнул, выпустив клуб пара изо рта и закрыв глаза. Он завёл себе установку класть её в пачку, если та начинала пустеть, чтобы не потерять и не забыть, однако вчера явно забыл об этом новом правиле.</p><p>Убрав пачку обратно и зажав вытащенную сигарету в кулаке одной руки, он принялся всё ещё сонно рыться в просторном кармане куртки, в итоге с облегчением и одновременно лёгким раздражением нащупав зажигалку между тканью и подкладкой. Куртка была уже довольно старой, поэтому в ней встречались дыры, однако это была единственная тёплая верхняя одежда Коннора, в которой он не привлекал внимания обитающего в таких местах контингента людей. Перед ними он старался не светить костюмом и лощёным дорогим пальто, поскольку они могли счесть его за чужеродный элемент их системы или фараона, коим он на самом деле и являлся. Коннору это было не нужно. В обычной же чёрной рваной куртке, такой же чёрной и потёртой толстовке, старых кедах, в простеньких джинсах с сигаретой в зубах и со своими дурацкими кудрями он сливался с окружающими его среднестатистическими жителями Детройта, которым не удалось найти постоянную хорошую работу в тёплых заботливых руках «Киберлайф». Они постоянно перебивались тем, что под руку попадалось и в основном выживали, а не жили. В резко контрастирующем с центром Камдене таких было полно. Кто-то из них пытался податься в «Делос», но тот местных не брал, лишь инвестировал в только развивающийся малый и средний бизнес, который обеспечить всех нуждающихся рабочими местами пока не мог.</p><p>Наконец, оторвав застрявшую среди нитей зажигалку, он вытащил её из кармана и с нескольких упорных щелчков поджог помявшуюся сигарету. Пламя было совсем тусклым и маленьким, хотя до окончания бензина было ещё далеко, что расстроило Коннора. Ему не хотелось в самый неподходящий момент стать зависимыми от поиска работающей зажигалки.</p><p>— Курить — здоровью вредить, — послышался справа мягкий, но задорный женский голос, от которого Коннор дёрнулся, закашлявшись от не вовремя сделанной затяжки. В горле тут же начало горчить, а на глазах выступили слезы. — Извини, ты в порядке?</p><p>На плечо легла почти невесомая ладонь. Это было слишком заботливо. Обычный человек бы рассмеялся, но только не Кара. Коннор повернул голову в её сторону, встретившись взглядом с серо-голубыми глазами, в которых читалось искреннее извинение. Она жила в двадцать восьмом номере, а Коннор в тридцатом, поэтому гипотетическая возможность пересечься всегда сохранялась, однако он всё равно не ожидал увидеть её здесь в столь ранний час.</p><p>— Да, — отозвался Коннор, кашлянув в последний раз. — Всё в норме. Не замечал за тобой, чтобы ты так рано вставала.</p><p>— Иногда бывает, — уклонилась она, но затем всё же уточнила. — Нужно было кое-что друзьям передать, поэтому пришлось встать сегодня чуть раньше обычного.</p><p>— Раньше начнешь день, больше успеешь, — наставнически отозвался Коннор, чтобы не вызвать неловкого молчания, параллельно сделав мысленную заметку насчёт «друзей». Наверняка сюда приезжали люди с «Иерихона» или даже сама Норт.</p><p>— И на рассвет можно посмотреть, — всё так же улыбаясь, ответила она, слегка зажмурившись на всходящем из-за невысоких зданий Солнце. — Одни плюсы.</p><p>Коннор присмотрелся к Каре, сделав глубокую затяжку. Она явно была готова к такой погоде гораздо лучше, чем он: более тёплая, чем у него, объёмная куртка с подкладкой, вязаная шапка, скрывавшая её короткие русые волосы, и высокие ботинки оберегали её от утреннего холода. Она стояла так же, как и Коннор, оперевшись локтями о перила, и обнимала себя, дополнительно кутаясь в эту куртку ещё больше для большего обогрева, а на её губах играла мечтательная улыбка. Это склоняло мысли Коннора именно к личному визиту Норт. При таком раскладе ему было жутко интересно, что конкретно Кара могла ей передать. Особенно в такую рань. Пока всё говорило о какой-то экстренной ситуации, которая была совсем некстати.</p><p>— Не хочешь вместе сходить на завтрак? — всё так же смотря на Кару, невзначай предложил Коннор, потушив сигарету в прикреплённой к перилам полупустой пепельнице. — Кафе вроде уже открылось.</p><p>Кара на секунду замялась. Она явно подумала о романтическом подтексте предложения, что было неудивительно, учитывая то особое отношение, которое Коннор выказывал в их с Алисой сторону, однако его умысел всё же состоял в абсолютно другом: вероятность выведать у неё больше информации, в том числе о сегодняшней встрече, была гораздо выше за совместным завтраком, нежели в комнате допроса. Он просто хотел воспользоваться последней возможностью поговорить с ней по-дружески.</p><p>— Я бы с радостью, — ещё раз улыбнувшись, наконец, отозвалась Кара, и Коннор сразу понял, что она сейчас откажется. — Но мне нужно вернуться к Алисе, она скоро проснётся.</p><p>В её голосе читалось извинение, но Коннора больше волновало, что в нём не было страха по отношению к нему. Это означало, что ему всё-таки удалось не вызвать у неё и тени подозрений на свой счёт, и это, несомненно, было хорошей новостью, хоть в груди скверно тянуло при мысли об этом. Это было неприятно, но по сравнению с финальной целью это было также абсолютно несущественно. Тут Долорес была, несомненно, права, с этим нужно было заканчивать.</p><p>— Да, конечно, не проблема, — быстро согласился он с Карой и тоже улыбнулся ей на прощание. Эта улыбка быстро померкла, как только дверь с номером двадцать восемь закрылась за ней. В любезностях больше не было необходимости, зато у Коннора появилась необходимость во второй сигарете.</p><p>Когда он её докурил, Солнце над Детройтом почти полностью взошло. Остановившиеся в мотелях путники ещё спали, обитавшая в силу разных обстоятельств в этих местах более состоятельная часть населения города только просыпалась, а рабочая уже давно была на ногах, поэтому в кафе напротив практически никого не было, так что Коннору удалось позавтракать в относительной тишине. Комната в мотеле не предусматривала кухню, так что он уже несколько дней не ел нигде, кроме этого места. За это время он сумел привыкнуть к тому, что здесь всё немного пережаривали и недосаливали, однако с толпой шумных местных смириться ему ещё не удалось.</p><p>Осматривая окрестности из окна заведения, он не раз поймал себя на мысли, что обстановка будто сгущалась. Становилась всё более напряжённой. Коннор прекрасно понимал, что это была лишь экстраполяция его чувств и сомнений на внешнее окружение, ведь сегодня ему предстояло схватить Кару. Он понимал суть происходящего с ним, но не мог совладать с его влиянием на уверенность, на которой оно, несомненно, сказывалось. Кара действительно ему нравилась и ему было искренне жаль, что она не пошла в полицию сразу после убийства Тодда, вместо этого ввязавшись в нечистые дела «Иерихона».</p><p>Позавтракав, Коннор вернулся в номер. Немного подумав, он всё-таки распрямил свои кудри, вновь наблюдая выпавшую волнистую прядь, затем переоделся в рабочий костюм и, на всякий случай оглядевшись по сторонам, вышел из номера. Наверное, в последний раз. Вряд ли он сюда вернётся ещё хоть на одну ночь.</p><p>Он готов был признать, что не считал свой следующий шаг очень продуманным и необходимым, однако не мог допустить, чтобы в управлении узнали, что он был в курсе местонахождения человека в розыске и не доложил об этом, желая сохранить находку за собой. Более того, что он жил рядом с ним и умолчал об этом.</p><p>Стараясь пройти так, чтобы никто из мотеля не заметил его, Коннор быстро спустился по второй лестнице, около которой припарковал машину, и сел в неё. В салоне было столь же холодно, как и на улице. Пальто было теплее рваной куртки, но всё равно не спасало от щиплющего оголённую кожу и ходящего по телу неприятными мурашками утреннего мороза. Надежда оставалась только на печку. Заведя машину, Коннор включил её, но проехал совсем недалеко, ведь он пока не собирался на работу.</p><p>Кинув подозрительный взгляд на пустующий дом на другой стороне, в котором не раз видел движение за последние дни, Коннор закутался в пальто и зашёл в продовольственный магазин напротив него. Продавец привычно никак не мог проснуться, только заступив на утреннюю смену. Он сидел за прилавком около кассы, опрокинув на согнутую в локте руку голову и смачно зевал, попивая крепкий кофе. Его горький запах стоял во всём помещении. Увидев Коннора, он встрепенулся, тут же встав с сосредоточенным и напускным доброжелательным видом. Под его озадаченным взглядом Коннор внимательно оглядел магазин на предмет других покупателей, а затем с дежурной улыбкой подошёл к нему, покинув магазин уже буквально минут через пять со стаканом терпкого «Американо», новой пачкой «Винстона», без проблем работающей зажигалкой и надеждой, что продавец Нейтан хорошо сыграет свою маленькую, но очень важную роль.</p><p>По дороге в Департамент Коннор неожиданно для себя зарядился непонятными воодушевлением по поводу всей этой кампании и мотивацией относительно Крэддока, идущими сильным контрастом с тем, что он испытывал за завтраком. Он абсолютно не был согласен с действиями Стаббса по этому делу и тем, что вчера на его счёт сказала ему Долорес.</p><p>Припарковав машину на по обыкновению пустой парковке, Коннор быстрым шагом направился к зданию Департамента. Возможно, если Стаббса ещё не было на месте, то он мог бы сам без его ведома провести свой собственный допрос. Конечно, ему бы за это точно влетело бы чуть позже, но Коннор мог добиться какого-то результата по поджогам и тогда все претензии отдела в его адрес перестали бы иметь значение. Ему только нужно было немного времени. Крэддок был явно из тех людей, которые были способны хранить молчание на допросе без всякого усилия, потому что в армии их этому учили, однако из-за своего бахвальства могли сами не заметить, как ляпнут что-то по их мнению незначительное во время очередной бравады.</p><p>— Детектив Рид, доброе утро! — дружелюбно бросил Коннор курящему около входа перед началом рабочего дня и явно мёрзнувшему Гэвину.</p><p>— Хуютро, — мрачно пробурчал тот в ответ, даже не повернувшись в сторону пролетевшего мимо него Коннора.</p><p>Тот не обратил на это внимания, вбежав в зал, однако тут же поник, увидев вещи на стуле у Стаббса и включенный компьютер с заставкой режима ожидания на мониторе. В отличие от предыдущего дня он пришёл даже раньше начала рабочего дня, поэтому уже где-то в здании исполнял свои обязанности. Коннор мог догадаться, что в допросной с Крэддоком, но всё же решил подтвердить свою догадку.</p><p>— Привет, — повернувшись к офицеру Крису Миллеру, поздоровался с ним Коннор, чтобы привлечь его внимание. — Ты не знаешь, где сержант Стаббс?</p><p>— Знаю. Он во второй допросной с вашим вчерашним задержанным. Вроде пытается разузнать у него что-то до прихода его адвоката.</p><p>Коннор кивнул Крису, поблагодарив его за ответ и, отвернувшись, недовольно нахмурился. Он пришёл вовремя, но всё равно опоздал. Теперь уже без всякой спешки, он положил на край стола сумку, достав из неё принесённую в этот раз кружку, затем снял пальто с шарфом, повесив их на спинку стула, и уселся за стол. Хэнка, естественно, ещё не было на месте. По своему собственному графику он должен был появиться где-то к двенадцати. План с захватом Кары как раз был рассчитан с этой поправкой на распорядок дня лейтенанта, поэтому на данный момент у Коннора вопреки его желанию образовалось три часа свободного времени.</p><p>Сначала эта мысль расстроила его, ведь помимо Крэддока и Кары у него важных дел не было, но затем он осознал, что и контроля над ним сейчас не было никакого. Стаббс был занят допросом, а лейтенант ещё не пришёл. Фаулера в его «аквариуме» тоже не наблюдалось. Никто из них не мог сейчас помешать ему рыться там, где ему негласно запрещали.</p><p>— Крис, а Элси сейчас в участке? — вновь развернувшись к офицеру, окликнул он его.</p><p>Тот на секунду задумался, что-то припоминания, а затем отрицательно замотал головой.</p><p>— Насколько я знаю — нет. Она говорили что-то про то, что ей стажёров только на пару часов одолжили, так что она привезла Стаббса и скорее всего сразу уехала на тот склад, что ты вчера нашёл.</p><p>Коннор ещё раз ему кивнул и повернулся обратно к столу. Теперь было ясно, почему Стаббс так рано приехал на работу, хотя было непонятно, почему он не сделал это на своей собственной машине. Это было любопытно, ведь они явно не встречались, но сейчас не очень приоритетно.</p><p>Быстрым движением поднявшись из-за своего места, Коннор тем же бодрым шагом отправился проверять, насколько хорошо он слушал лекцию Стаббса о расположении отделов внутри Департамента. Пройдя мимо «аквариума», он стремительно спустился на этаж вниз. Стоило признать, что Подземелье полностью оправдывало своё название. Оно было почти нелюдимо, в коридорах чувствовался сухой поток воздуха из вентиляции, серые стены были на тон темнее, чем наверху, а неприятно гудящие продольные лампы светили блёкло, отчего находиться здесь было крайне некомфортно. С Элси было бы сподручнее блуждать по раскинувшейся под зданием просторной сети коридоров, но Коннор и без неё сориентировался, куда ему нужно было идти. Пока Стаббс был занят, у него самого появилась неплохая возможность осмотреть маску, от которой тот столь упорно уводил разговор и интерес Коннора. Он не собирался упускать свой шанс, раз уж упустил сам допрос.</p><p>Введя сказанный ему ранее Стаббсом код, Коннор открыл дверь и зашёл в погружённое во тьму помещение архива улик. Поморгав, свет постепенно ровно осветил его, открыв взгляду довольно тесную комнату, которая таковой казалась из-за большого количества близко расположенных друг к другу и заставленных различными вещами с мест преступлений стеллажей. Ориентироваться самостоятельно было бы здесь настоящим кошмаром, поэтому электронный терминал был очень кстати. Введя свой идентификационный номер, Коннор зашёл в систему. Поиск по номеру дела не занял много времени, так что буквально через две минуты он уже стоял напротив стеллажа, на котором должна была лежать маска, но её там не было. Место под номером «5.13» пустовало.</p><p>Коннор нахмурился и вернулся обратно к терминалу, зайдя в сам файл улики.</p><p>— «Изъято», — удивлённо прошептал он себе под нос, увидев статус. — Арнольдом Уэббером.</p><p>Эта информация озадачила его ещё сильнее. Насколько он помнил, когда его знакомили с отделом и другими полицейскими, это имя ни разу не звучало. Может, конечно, это был сотрудник другого отдела. Например, кто-то из криминалистов, с которым Элси часто сотрудничала. Пока Коннор предпочёл думать именно так, потому что имя человека, положившего эту маску в архив, уже не вызывало у него доверия: Эшли Стаббс.</p><p>Закрыв терминал и выйдя из архива, Коннор быстро пошёл обратно на своё место. Смысла копаться в уликах больше не было. Возможно, он бы всё равно не нашёл ничего интересного в этой маске, но сам факт её пропажи его абсолютно не радовал и говорил гораздо больше, чем могло сказать её наличие. Если это был другой сотрудник, то Коннор просто зашёл не в подходящее время, но если это был «крот», то, это означало, что он проник очень глубоко в отдел и мог забирать что угодно, откуда угодно. Коннору не нравился второй вариант, и он надеялся, что сейчас был не тот случай, но вот только Стаббс ещё вчера всеми силами не хотел давать кому-то смотреть на эту маску. Уж не потому ли, что её там уже не было, и он об этом знал.</p><p>Когда Коннор вернулся за своё место, допрос ещё не был окончен, а Хэнк все ещё не пришёл. Этому не следовало удивляться, однако это вызывало тревогу, ведь время с каждой минутой утекало, приближая главное событие сегодняшнего дня. Если Хэнк не придёт к «часу икс», то Коннору придётся действовать самостоятельно. Не то, чтобы он был сильно против этого или сомневался в своих способностях, но с опытным напарником было бы как-то сподручнее и спокойнее, да и с Лютером прикрытие бы ему не помешало.</p><p>Повернувшись на стуле, Коннор осмотрел отдел. Гэвин и пара других следователей мирно сидели и занимались своими делами, не обращая на Коннора ни малейшего внимания. Обернувшись за спину, он обнаружил, что Криса тоже не было. Он уже мало кому доверял в этом месте, поэтому то, что ему не нужно было думать о том, что кто-то мог подсмотреть в его монитор, не могло не снять лишнюю часть переживаний. Конечно, оставался его идентификационный код, который обязательно останется в системе, когда он будет смотреть нужный ему файл, но, возможно, никто не будет специально это проверять и его любопытство останется незамеченным.</p><p>Коннор бросил ещё один взгляд на отдел, а затем ближе пододвинулся к своему столу, включив компьютер. Была одна информация, которую стоило посмотреть ещё вчера, но, к сожалению, он не придал этому значения, пока вечером в очередной раз не встретился с Долорес. Открыв общую базу данных по штату, он ввёл её имя и зашёл в файл, сразу поняв, что досье под номером «2501» выглядело странно. У неё, естественно, не было никаких приводов или судимостей. Даже штрафов за превышение скорости или неправильную парковку. Не было ничего, кроме необходимых документов, вроде свидетельства о рождении, социального и медицинского страхования, документов об образовании и водительских прав. Когда он увидел их все вместе, у Коннора отпало всякое сомнение, что личность Долорес была полностью сфабрикована, что отозвалось лёгким разочарованием. Она была лишь оболочкой для чего-то инородного, информацию о чём полностью стёрли или чего вообще никогда не существовало.</p><p>Проще говоря, это всё было поддельным. Причём подделка была произведена на высоком уровне, ведь с документами не было явных проблем, вроде ошибок в номерах. Коннор видел это невооружённым глазом. Он неплохо навострился в этом деле, работая с незаконной миграцией в офисе, уловив одну особенность: даже если с самим документами всё было в порядке, при полной подделке личности в файле гражданина царила полнейшая стерильность, ведь большинство следователей не придавала отсутствию дополнительной информации никакого значения. У Коннора же такие люди, наоборот, вызывали самое сильное подозрение, но обвинить их в чём-то было невозможно, потому что вся необходимая документация была при них, хоть катящиеся через их дела перекати-поле были прекрасно видны любому специалисту. Более того, с Долорес была ещё одна проблема. Все документы, кроме действующего водительского удостоверения, выданного три года назад при переезде в Детройт, были выданы в Виргинии, но Коннор всё-таки вспомнил её акцент. Этот акцент был слишком уникален и заполучить его можно было только во Флориде, а точнее, в Майами, но никак не в Виргинии.</p><p>Коннора всегда раздражала ложь, однако он не мог сказать, что Долорес всё это время именно врала ему. Он никогда её ни о чём не спрашивал, потому что они не были друзьями, а повода сомневаться в её добропорядочности как помощницы Аманды у него не было. Тем не менее, он с полной уверенностью мог сказать, что она врала самой Системе, и Аманда не могла этого не знать. Все люди, приходящие на государственные должности, должны были очень серьёзно проверяться, но вот только находилась ли Долорес на официальной должности, это был вопрос. На секунду в голову Коннора закрылось подозрение, что, возможно, Аманда знала, но не могла ничего поделать с этой ситуацией, потому что к ней была плотно приставлена Долорес, через которую кто-то мог присматривать за её действиями. Например, Вайетт. Противоречие было лишь в том, что Аманда не выглядела как человек, который стал бы подчиняться чьей-то воле. К тому же Коннор в очередной раз, сам того не желая, вспомнил, как она вытащила его сухим из воды, когда против него начали внутреннее расследование, а значит, ей не были чужды противоправные поступки. И ещё оставалось непонятным, как или с помощью кого Вайетту вообще удалось забраться так высоко и удержаться в верхах, спуститив оттуда свои нити марионеточника.</p><p>Это было скверно. Крайне скверно. Коннор отчаянно не хотел верить, что Аманда с Долорес действительно могли быть в этом замешаны и не верил. На данный момент у него было слишком мало данных, чтобы делать хоть какие-то выводы, как против них, так и в их пользу, поэтому надо было продолжать работать и искать новые зацепки.</p><p>Похоже, вместе с кружкой ему стоило взять на работу антистрессовый шарик.</p><p>Вернувшись к базе данных, Коннор на удачу ввёл имя этого Арнольда Уэббера, ведь теперь он точно был уверен, что никакой проверки другими криминалистами маски не было, и ожидаемо ничего не нашёл. Такого человека ни в Департаменте, ни в Центре Общественной Безопасности не существовало.</p><p>— Чего такой смурной? — прогремел почти над ухом голос Хэнка, от которого Коннор непроизвольно вздрогнул. — Всё ещё дуешься, что Крэддока не дали допросить?</p><p>Пройдя мимо, он грузно упал в своё кресло, посмотрев на Коннора прямым и немного насмешливым взглядом. Подобравшись, Коннор машинально поправил галстук и манжеты, а затем, облокотившись на стол, наклонился и сцепил ладони в замок, посмотрев на Хэнка в ответ.</p><p>— Мне всё равно, кто будет допрашивать подозреваемого, если это возымеет успех. Я верю, что сержант Стаббс в итоге добьётся результата, которого мы все ждём.</p><p>Коннор сдержанно, но доброжелательно улыбнулся, однако на Хэнка это не подействовало.</p><p>— Это так тонко, что аж толсто, Коннор.</p><p>Многозначительно подняв брови, он несколько раз слабо кивнул в подтверждение своих слов, и безразлично отвернулся к монитору. Коннор быстро посмотрел на часы. Оставалось пятнадцать минут до оговорённого времени, которые они с Хэнком провели в полном молчании.</p><p>— Лейтенант Андерсон, детектив Декарт, — всего через две минуты после обозначенного полудня к ним подошёл вернувшийся Крис. — Только что поступила ориентировка от анонима лично к вам двоим.</p><p>— По поводу? — угрюмо и не особо заинтересовано пробурчал Хэнк, а Коннор приготовился подорваться. Именно этого он и ждал целое утро. Может, с Вайеттом и Амандой ситуация складывалась не очень хорошая, но сейчас Коннор с ней ничего сделать не мог, поэтому нужно было придерживаться изначального плана: «Иерихон». Всё-таки от махинаций и проблем в правлении и в самом Департаменте он чудесным образом не испарился.</p><p>— Кара Валори. Её видели в мотеле «Истерн» в Камдене.</p><p>— А мы тут причём? — разведя руки в стороны, всё ещё непонятливо поинтересовался Хэнк.</p><p>— Не знаю. Просили передать лично вам, так что теперь это ваша проблема.</p><p>Пожав плечами, Крис ушёл обратно за свой стол под долгим взглядом Хэнка, который даже не подумал сдвинуться с места. Покачав головой, он вновь вернулся к своим делам. Коннор недовольно тяжело вздохнул, сузив на него глаза. Такого наплевательского отношения он не ожидал даже от Хэнка.</p><p>— Нам надо ехать, лейтенант, — настойчиво напомнил Коннор, отчего Хэнк посмотрел на него уже с открытой враждой.</p><p>— Мы вроде как должны заниматься «Иерихоном», а не бытовыми убийствами, — словно идиоту пояснил он. — Или ты не понял суть нашего дела?</p><p>— Поверьте, — твёрдо и уже теряя терпение заверил его Коннор, подавшись чуть вперёд, — это бытовое убийство напрямую связано с нашим делом и «Иерихоном».</p><p>— Хочешь сказать, что знаешь больше, чем полицейский Департамент? — голос Хэнка сквозил недоверием. Аналогично сузив глаза, он смотрел на своего более молодого напарника, но тот сделал вид, что не заметил этого.</p><p>— Возможно, — отозвался Коннор, выдержав его взгляд, и встал, надев пальто с шарфом. — Так вы идёте или отправите новичка справляться самостоятельно? Для меня это не проблема. В конце концов, не мне потом надо будет отчитываться перед капитаном Фаулером за проигнорированный вызов.</p><p>Коннор не был до конца уверен, сработает ли данная стратегия, но что-то ему подсказывало, что несмотря на вчерашнюю браваду, которую Хэнк показал в «аквариуме» капитана, тому крайне не нравилось, когда его отчитывали, словно мальчишку. Было гораздо проще выполнить поручение, чем залениться и нарваться на поучения при всём честном отделе.</p><p>Он уже отклонился в сторону, чтоб направиться на парковку в гордом одиночестве, как Хэнк всё-таки поддался на его провокацию. Издав звук, похожий на тихое недовольное рычание, он встал из-за своего стола и бодрой походкой молча пошёл впереди последовавшего за ним с лёгкой довольной ухмылкой Коннора.</p><p>— Лора, — на выходе он обратился к одной из операционисток, — направь с нами пару патрульных машин. Вызов в Камден.</p><p>Та с улыбкой подтвердила просьбу, и когда они выехали с парковки на машине Хэнка, два патруля выехали вслед за ними со стороны подземной закрытой парковки служебного автотранспорта, тут же включив красно-синие проблесковые маяки. Коннор посмотрел на них через боковое зеркало с неуверенностью и недовольством.</p><p>— Патруль тебе тоже не нравится? — вновь проворчал Хэнк, несомненно, заметив, что Коннор рассматривает их полицейский эскорт.</p><p>— Они могут спугнуть подозреваемую, — честно ответил тот. — Их машины слишком броские.</p><p>— Ну, без них на задержание ездить нельзя, так что придётся тебе потерпеть. Или хочешь нарушить правила?</p><p>Хэнк с ухмылкой глянул на Коннора, но тот не разделил его задорного настроения.</p><p>— Они могут хотя бы выключить маяки? — угрюмо посмотрев в ответ, всё же поинтересовался Коннор, на самом деле не рассчитывая на понимание.</p><p>Тяжело вздохнув, Хэнк со смешком всё-таки взял рацию и соединился со следующими за ними машинами.</p><p>— Парни, гирлянду вырубите. Новичок нервничает, считает, что вы всех в Камдене распугаете своим праздничным настроением.</p><p>Коннор мог поклясться, что услышал из рации тихие сдержанные смешки, прежде чем связь прервалась, а огни выключили. Сведя челюсти и нахохлившись, он всё же поблагодарил Хэнка за содействие и отвернулся к своему окну, за которым мелькал серый город. Со стороны водителя как раз из-за небоскрёбов показалась башня «Киберлайф», на которую ему смотреть совсем не хотелось. Завтра должна была вернуться Хлоя. Может то, что они за это время так ни разу и не связались было даже к лучшему. Пять дней хороший срок, чтобы отдохнуть от партнёра и начать думать, что тебе хочется его увидеть. По крайней мере Коннор надеялся, что Хлоя придёт к этой мысли.</p><p>— Знаешь, — вырвал его из мыслей настойчивый голос Хэнка, — сейчас вообще самое время посвятить меня в свою секретную информацию. Как ты сам сказал, «мы же напарники».</p><p>Трудно было не заметить проскользнувших в его голосе саркастичных ноток. Тем более, он был прав. Коннору действительно следовало наконец-то рассказать ему хотя бы часть того, что он знал.</p><p>— Вы ведь знаете, что я тут по личному приказу Аманды Стерн, так? — немного издалека начал Коннор.</p><p>— Допустим, — уклончиво ответил Хэнк, но при этом его выражение лица стало крайне серьёзным, так что можно было сказать, что он принялся внимательно слушать.</p><p>— Сколько ещё человек в отделе в курсе этого?</p><p>— Понятия не имею. Я, Джеффри и, наверное, Стаббс. Какое это отношение имеет к нашему вызову?</p><p>Хэнк явно начинал вскипать от нетерпения, а Коннор недовольно поморщился при упоминании имени сержанта. Хотя, если это он был агентом Вайетта или Аманды в управлении, то он итак должен был знать, от кого и почему Коннор был послан работать в Департамент. С другой стороны, он мог быть тем самым «кротом» от «Иерихона», но с этой догадкой не сходилось абсолютно всё, ведь Стаббс выгораживал всё по Вайетту. Будь он агентом Маркуса, он бы наоборот пользовался любой возможность закрыть пироманьяка подальше и надолго, чтобы уберечь от него своего босса.</p><p>Коннор глубоко вздохнул. Пора было раскрывать карты, потому что вопреки своей уверенности, он начинал думать, что один он с этим делом не справится.</p><p>— Аманда ещё задолго до моего присоединения к вашему отделу сказала, по какому делу я буду работать, поэтому я начал своё расследование около месяца назад. У меня были её ресурсы и некоторое количество своих информаторов. Благодаря этому я знаю об «Иерихоне» немного больше, чем полиция. Прежде чем вы возмутитесь, почему никто не предоставил эту информацию в Департамент, скажу, что у нас есть подозрение, что в отделе есть «крот», который мог слить…</p><p>— Что за бред? — резко прервал его Хэнк. — Ты не знаешь этих людей, а я знаю их до хера времени и могу сказать, что никто из них не может работать на банды.</p><p>— Некоторое время я тоже сомневался и не хотел верить в это, однако в бандах знают о многом, о чём знать не должны, а маска, о которой вчера шла речь, исчезла. При этом человека, который её изъял, не существует. Это улика по совместному делу «Иерихона» и Вайетта и её больше нет, потому что кто-то вынес её из архива на подземном этаже, находящимся под кодовым замком. Либо это был кто-то из Департамента, кто действует против расследования, либо в здании не действует никакая охрана. Выбирайте, какой вариант вас устраивает больше, лейтенант, — Коннор на некоторое время замолк, наблюдая за гаммой эмоций на лице Хэнка, где читалась озадаченность и холодная ярость, а затем примирительно продолжил, раз напарник молчал. — Я понимаю, что вам трудно принять эту мысль, как раз из-за того, что вы долго работаете с этими людьми. Я их не знаю, тут вы абсолютно правы, поэтому, с одной стороны, не могу судить об их личностных качествах, но с другой — эти же качества могут помешать вам увидеть в них то, что может увидеть новый незаинтересованный и не знакомый с ними человек.</p><p>— Ты, естественно, про себя, — на повышенных тонах язвительно произнёс Хэнк.</p><p>— Именно, — проигнорировав его выпад в свою сторону, спокойно подтвердил Коннор, чем, похоже, ещё больше его разозлил, хоть он и не понял чем. То, что он говорил было же логично и должно было быть понятно любому. — Я человек со стороны, поэтому я непредвзят в своём суждении.</p><p>— Ты охотишься на ведьм, Коннор. Многие из них либо сами пострадали из-за бандитизма, либо их близкие. Мы не ахти какой отдел, это факт, но у нас все ненавидят этих ублюдков.</p><p>— Не факт, что этот «крот» помогает по своей воле. Возможно, им манипулируют. Может быть как раз с помощью близких и у него просто нет иного выбора.</p><p>Хэнк недовольно поморщился и заворчал, отрицательно замотав головой. Он резко повернул на повороте, отчего Коннора мотнуло в сторону, что дало ему понять, как сильно он сейчас разозлил Хэнка. Естественно, он не хотел верить этим словам.</p><p>— Кара и «Иерихон», — резко ушёл от темы с «кротом» Хэнк. — Что с ними?</p><p>Коннор глубоко вздохнул, но размерено рассказал про Норт Келли, про то, как их с Карой видели вместе и что нигде, кроме «Иерихона» она так долго прятаться не могла. Все свои догадки. Тут Хэнк слушал молча, не прерывая его и не возражая. На моменте с заключением Коннора, что Кара могла знать всё об «Иерихоне», он даже закивал, видимо, соглашаясь с ним, но по окончании рассказа ничего говорить не стал.</p><p> — Вы помните это дело, не так ли? — спустя минуту его молчания поинтересовался Коннор. — Тогда в участке вы тут же без сомнений сказали, что это было бытовое убийство.</p><p>— Да, я тогда с Беном выезжал на вызов. Подозрительная херня, — недовольно пробурчал Хэнк, будто не желая разговаривать с Коннором в принципе, но любопытство самого Коннора было сильнее его осторожности.</p><p>— В каком смысле?</p><p>— Соседи все как один утверждали, что видели, как Кара вся в крови выбежала из дома и забежала в автобус. При этом про ребёнка они вспомнили только, когда Бен сам спросил, была ли с ней девочка. К тому же, там темно как в заднице у дьявола. Очень сомневаюсь, что они вообще могли там что-то разглядеть и более того, в принципе успеть что-то или кого-то увидеть, ведь автобус, судя по записи навигатора, подошёл почти в то же время, в который слышали выстрел, — Хэнк усмехнулся уже более по-доброму. — Это ж надо было проснуться, понять, что ты слышал выстрел, а не чей-нибудь глушитель, встать, подойти к окну, посмотреть в него, разглядеть вообще хоть что-то и успеть это сделать до прихода автобуса, в котором должен был сидеть слепой водитель, раз он не обратил внимания на покрытую кровью девушку. Более вероятно, что все его соседи были его клиентами и говорили ровно то, что надо было говорить.</p><p>— Больше никто не мог этого сделать, — задумчиво протянул Коннор в ответ.</p><p>— Правда? — Хэнк опять усмехнулся. — На самом деле, если бы Кара явилась в полицию и нашла себе хорошего адвоката, то хрен бы её кто посадил. Тодд Уильямс был известным барыгой, у него было много врагов, а в доме есть выход в ещё более тёмный задний двор. Они запросто могли разыграть карту с неизвестным нападавшим, который за наркоту застрелил Тодда, напугал девчонок, из-за чего они сбежали, а затем скрылся через чёрный ход. Отпечатки Кары легко можно объяснить её работой там, а отпечатки, оставленные в ходе борьбы, были смазаны.</p><p>— Не прошло бы, — упрямо запротестовал Коннор. — Следы борьбы были обнаружены в комнате его дочери, Алисы. У разозлённого покупателя нет причин туда идти, да и ДНК там было найдено только их троих.</p><p>— Чтобы пригрозить, — легко пояснил Хэнк, будто бы сейчас не придумывал план, по которому можно было бы уйти от правосудия. — Не дашь дозу — застрелю дочь, а её комната была прямо рядом с комнатой её отца. Вышла не в то время и попала в руки наркомана с пистолетом. С ДНК ещё проще. Люди при ломке сильно мёрзнут. Даже в тёплую погоду они могут напялить на себя куртку, шапку, капюшон и перчатки. Соответственно, не будет ни потожировых, ни волос, ничего. На самом деле в это легко поверить, потому что Кара Валори добропорядочная гражданка, которая ранее ни за что не привлекалась. На неё ничего нет. В школе дочки Тодда о ней у всех только хорошие отзывы, а вот на самой девочке видели синяки, однако все жалобы учителей заминались её отцом. Возможно, этого не было в твоих собранных бумажках, но в опеке и в отделе по делам несовершеннолетних давно знали эту семью. Понимаешь, что мы имеем в итоге? — он лукаво глянул на понурого Коннора, упорно смотрящего в окно. — Косвенные улики против самой Кары, не очень надёжных свидетелей-наркоманов, плохую репутацию Тодда и хорошую её собственную. Плохо только то, что она сбежала. Для суда это всё равно что признание вины.</p><p>— Я не совсем понимаю, на чьей вы стороне, лейтенант? — взбеленился Коннор, с вызовом глянув на Хэнка в ответ.</p><p>— Уж точно не этого ублюдка. Мы приехали.</p><p>Хэнк взял рацию, перестав обращать на Коннора внимание. Судя по всему, он окончательно разочаровался в суждениях своего нового напарника, но сам Коннор это воспринимал уже не столь эмоционально, как раньше. Он сам был не в восторге от того, что ему только что наговорил Хэнк. В мгновение он стал для него не столь профессионален и безопасен, раз имел такое мнение о человеке, преступившем закон и, более того, нужном ему информаторе. Складывалось такое ощущение, будто он думал прямо противоположно Коннору, говоря, что хорошего человека можно отпустить на свободу, если он немного оступился с убийством.</p><p>— Одна машина — припаркуйтесь тут у заброшенного дома, — тем временем приказал патрульным Хэнк. — Вторая — чуть дальше, за мотелем. Не светитесь, пока мы не поговорим с администратором. Да, Коннор, — обратился он к нему как-то слишком неожиданно, отослав к его более давней претензии, — представляешь, я знаю, что патрульные машины броские и могут стать причиной побега. Не один ты тут у нас умеешь думать.</p><p>Коннор ничего на это не ответил. Он лишь поморщился и вслед за Хэнком вышел из машины, поправив пальто. Кинув взгляд на находящийся вдали магазин, он заметил там человеческий силуэт у окна, наблюдавший за ними, а затем двинулся к комнате администратора мотеля. Тот, естественно, знал Коннора и поэтому он встречаться с ним не горел желанием, так что вслед за Хэнком к нему не зашёл. Оставшись снаружи, он повыше натянул на себя шарф и съежился в попытке согреться. Начиналась самая сложная часть его плана.</p><p>В мотеле было тихо. Все постояльцы либо разъехались по делам, либо на работу, либо переночевали и выселились до полудня. Единственной машиной на парковке была их собственная и машина парня с первого этажа, который работал охранником по ночам, а значит, сейчас спал. Около номеров Кары и Лютера всё тоже было спокойно. Казалось, беспокоиться было не о чем, однако Коннор всё равно испытывал тревогу, зудящую на грани подсознания, словно надоедливая зубная боль.</p><p>— Двадцать восьмой номер, — произнёс за спиной Хэнк, выйдя от администратора, и Коннор развернулся на его голос. Он итак это знал, но теперь получил официальное подтверждение быть в курсе этой информации, так что, молчаливо отвернувшись от напарника, он с сосредоточенным видом направился к лестнице, однако вскоре затормозил, пройдя только половину парковки. Что-то не давало ему покоя во всём этом спокойствии. Конечно, Кара находилась в розыске, поэтому ей следовало быть осторожной, однако она нечасто сидела дни напролёт в номере в то время, когда почти все постояльцы разъезжались, ведь с ней был ребёнок. Алисе часто хотелось гулять, и иногда Коннор видел её играющей с мячом на парковке. Именно в это время.</p><p>— Лейтенант, я настаиваю на том, чтобы вы один поднялись в номер, а я останусь тут на всякий случай.</p><p>— Как хочешь, — пробурчал в ответ Хэнк и побрёл на второй этаж в одиночку.</p><p>Пока тот поднимался, Коннор развернулся на триста шестьдесят градусов, осматривая округу. Вроде ничего подозрительного не было. Возможно, он действительно волновался зря. В конце концов, сейчас на улице было холоднее, чем несколько дней назад, поэтому Алиса действительно могла остаться в номере и смотреть телевизор. Если так, то Хэнк вполне мог и один справиться с Карой, поэтому Коннор всё равно не видел никакой трагедии в том, что он остался стоять внизу.</p><p>Когда он поднял взгляд обратно к Хэнку, тот как раз подошёл к двадцать восьмому номеру и постучался. В этот момент Коннор всё-таки обрадовался, что остался внизу, ведь дверь от этого движения приоткрылась. Пристально посмотрев на Коннора, Хэнк в мгновение переменился. До этого расслабленная поза тут же стала напряжённой. Достав пистолет из кобуры под курткой, он кивком дал Коннору знак вызывать патрульных, и тот, кивнув в ответ, кинулся к машине, когда Хэнк исчез за дверью номера.</p><p>— Все к мотелю, подозреваемые скрылись, — сев боком на водительское сидение, он взял рацию и передал сообщение двум другим машинам, продолжая смотреть на тёмный проём. — Повторяю, все к…мотелю.</p><p>Коннор на секунду прервался, развернувшись к лобовому стеклу, за которым виднелась вся правая часть мотеля, лицом к которой они припарковались, но закончил сообщение. Ему показалось, что он слышал, как совсем рядом скрипнула дверь. Он не мог сказать этого наверняка, ведь в этот момент он говорил, а всё его внимание было сосредоточено на номере Кары, однако он не закрыл дверь и продолжал слышать всё, что происходило на улице. И ему показалось, что он действительно слышал скрип.</p><p>Поднявшись с водительского сидения, Коннор захлопнул за собой дверь и внимательно всмотрелся в двери на первом этаже. Две из них были номерами для постояльцев и сейчас, когда он стоял к ним лицом, располагались по левую руку, так что он бы наверняка заметил боковым зрением, если бы они открылись или если бы мимо них кто-то прошёл, спустившись по второй лестнице. После них, примерно на уровне капота их автомобиля, стояло несколько объёмных мусорных баков, а затем шли двери без номеров на них. Скорее всего, подсобные помещения или комнаты персонала.</p><p>Осторожно подойдя к мусору, Коннор обратил взгляд к номеру Кары, а затем перевёл его обратно на баки. Если быть достаточно маленьким, то за ними можно было бы без проблем спрятаться так, чтобы сверху тебя невозможно было бы заметить, а затем, пользуясь прикрытием их же машины, отсутствием Хэнка и отвлечением Коннора перебраться в одну из комнат.</p><p>Они однозначно всё ещё были здесь. От осознания этой мысли, по внутренностям прошёлся холодок, который морозил сильнее осеннего воздуха. Видимо, они действительно находились на улице, когда Коннор с Хэнком прибыли и, заметив их, спрятались в надежде, что те их не заметят. Они и не заметили.</p><p>Коннор недовольно поморщился. Всё-таки полицейские машины были действительно слишком броскими. Он сделал шаг по направлению к первой двери, чтобы начать проверять их одну за другой, как услышал голос Хэнка со второго этажа, на который инстинктивно обернулся.</p><p>— Эй, Коннор, что ты там вынюхиваешь? Они смылись, — прокричал он на всю округу, убирая пистолет обратно в кобуру и опираясь на перила. Тот уже хотел показать ему, чтобы он спускался, ведь он, похоже, наткнулся на след, однако именно в этот момент совершенно некстати открылась дверь соседнего номера, из-за которой показался знакомый ему шкаф.</p><p>Лютер действительно был человеком невообразимых размеров, а в тёплой куртке он был практически необъятен. Лейтенант сам был немаленькой комплекции, однако даже рядом с ним чувствовалась вся мощь, исходящая от Лютера. Похоже, Хэнк сам заметил, что тот был на полголовы выше его и намного шире в плечах, не говоря уже о видной даже под тёплой одеждой развитой мускулатуре, потому что Коннор мог с уверенностью сказать, что прочитал на его губах нечто вроде «чёрт возьми».</p><p>— Что вы делаете? — донесся до Коннора низкий голос Лютера, который медленно пошёл на Хэнка. Его интонации не предвещали ничего хорошего.</p><p>Сделав резкий выпад вперёд, Коннор было ринулся на помощь к Хэнку, но затормозил, скривившись. Ему нужно было найти Кару. Хэнк был в состоянии сам справиться с этой ситуацией, да и Коннор с ещё менее мощной комплекцией вряд ли смог бы ему помочь при физическом столкновении, однако бросать напарника ему всё равно не хотелось.</p><p>— Остынь, — тем временем посоветовал Лютеру Хэнк. — Мы из полиции. Знаешь девушку, что здесь живёт?</p><p>— Может, и знаю, — с ещё большей угрозой в голосе ответил Лютер и приблизился к Хэнку на несколько шагов. — Какое вам до неё дело?</p><p>— Очень важное. Знаешь, где она сейчас?</p><p>— Нет, и вам лучше отсюда уйти. Вам здесь не рады.</p><p>— Знаешь, здоровяк, — усмехнувшись, отозвался Хэнк на абсолютно абсурдное требование, но всё же отступил на шаг назад, явно заметив наконец-то прибывших на парковку патрульных, — тебе лучше не указывать полиции, что ей делать.</p><p>Лютер тоже заметил патрульные машины и выходящих из них копов, которые сработали на него словно триггер. Он внезапно бросился вперёд прямо на Хэнка и, вцепившись ему в куртку, дёрнул его в сторону, с силой ударив спиной о стену мотеля и прижав его к ней. Он что-то кричал параллельно с Хэнком и полицейскими, но Коннор уже не разбирал, что именно. Выхватив пистолет, он ринулся на помощь Хэнку, однако не успел пробежать и пару метров, как раздался выстрел и глухой детский вскрик.</p><p>На секунду Коннор растерялся. Его мозг не понимал, на какой из звуков ему реагировать, в итоге выбрав крик. Разворачиваясь, он словно в замедленной съёмке отобразил, как бежевая куртка Лютера окрасилась в красный, как он упал на колени перед невредимым Хэнком и с каким потрясением на лице всего в паре метров от него стоял патрульный с рыжими усами и взведённым пистолетом. Пока осознавая только на подсознательном уровне, Коннор стремительно направился к этому патрульному, убрав свой собственный пистолет обратно в кобуру и выхватив из полицейского ремня мужчины <span class="fictale-note">тазер<span class="small">[1]</span></span>. Обернувшись к дверям, он тут же заметил, что одна из них была приоткрыта.</p><p>Конечно, Лютер просто отвлекал их внимание, чтобы Кара с Алисой могли незаметно прошмыгнуть мимо них, ведь в подсобке не оказалось чёрного хода. Сведя челюсти и игнорируя выкрики патрульных и Хэнка, Коннор быстро оббежал мусорные баки и ворвался в комнату с противным скрипом двери. Держа тазер наготове, он погрузился во тьму подсобки. Тут не было окон, а найти выключатель ему не удалось. Пытаясь привыкнуть к полутьме, он оглядел помещение и двинулся вдоль стены. Оно было больше, чем могло показаться на первый взгляд, а ряды металлических стеллажей с различными моющими средствами, ведрами и другими уборочными материалами мешали обзору. Здесь можно было легко спрятаться и затаиться.</p><p>Повернувшись, чтобы осмотреть проём между стеллажами, Коннор во тьме заметил в самом конце комнаты слабый дневной свет, идущий длинной узкой полосой по стене. Только приглядевшись, он понял, что это было. Сердце буквально замерло, когда к нему пришло осознание и, не осматривая другие проёмы, он тут же ринулся к этому свету. Как он и предположил, это действительно оказалась приоткрытая дверь, за которой виднелся заброшенный дом через дорогу. Дернув её, Коннор попытался протиснуться сквозь образовавшуюся щель, но у него ничего не вышло. Тяжелый шкаф мешал двери открыться полностью, так что проём был слишком узок для него и вообще для любого взрослого человека. Через него мог с усилием пробраться только ребёнок, а вот Кара уже вряд ли могла.</p><p>Коннор не успел развернуться обратно, как услышал тихий шорох слева от себя. Стремительно подавшись назад, он краем глаза заметил женский силуэт и уже взвёл руку с тазером, как что-то тяжёлое ударило его в плечо и живот и под грохот падающих вещей опрокинуло его назад. Коннор вскрикнул, когда с силой упал на пол, оглушённый резким звуком, но всё равно перехватил тазер левой рукой и несмотря на боль вновь вскинул его по направлению к уже стоящему почти у двери знакомому силуэту.</p><p>На мгновение его охватило сомнение, но он быстро его прогнал, нажав на спусковой крючок. Два зонда в сопровождении розовых и жёлтых конфетти вылетели из пистолета, попав Каре в бедро. Её тело на миг замерло в мышечной судороге, а затем затряслось словно в припадке, когда по идущим вслед за ними еле видным проводам прошёл электрический ток, и с коротким вскриком упала, потеряв сознание.</p><p>Когда Хэнк вбежал в помещение, Коннор всё ещё нажимал на спусковой крючок, отчего её тело слегка подрагивало. Переступив через неё, Хэнк буквально подбежал к Коннору, выхватив у него из руки оружие.</p><p>— Хватит, она уже вырубилась! — прикрикнул он на Коннора, когда встретил с его стороны сопротивление. Тот почему-то никак не мог прийти в себя. Адреналин бил в мозг, возвещая об опасности, но на самом деле опасности уже никакой не было. — Выбирайся.</p><p>Коннор нахмурился, не поняв, о чём говорил Хэнк, пока не посмотрел на свои ноги. Оказывается, Кара толкнула на него один из стеллажей, отчего на него повалилось всё, что на нём стояло, однако сам стеллаж ударился верхушкой о стену, что спасло его.</p><p>Сняв с себя коробку, Коннор облокотился на руку и медленно поднялся, непроизвольно поморщившись и зашипев. Бок, в который острым углом врезалась эта коробка, и принявшие на себя всю силу удара лопатка с бедром болели, но вроде серьёзных повреждений не было.</p><p>— Цел? — коротко поинтересовался сидящий около Кары Хэнк, даже не повернувшись в его сторону.</p><p>— Да, — хрипло ответил Коннор, подойдя к нему и заметив, как тот аккуратно вынимал из её ноги продолговатые металлические зонды. — Как она?</p><p>— Ты её током шибанул, как ты думаешь, умник? — грубее, чем предполагала ситуация, пробасил Хэнк, будто ненавидел Коннора за сделанное.</p><p>— Лейтенант, вы на меня за что-то злитесь? Она пыталась убежать, я лишь её остановил. Мы вроде бы за этим сюда и приехали.</p><p>— Ну да, у нас же тут тир по мамочкам и их охранникам. В девочку бы тоже выстрелил? А то ведь это могла быть и она, — Хэнк проворчал всё с той же недовольной интонацией, и Коннор окончательно разозлился на это поведение. Всего минуту назад он кинулся на помощь самому Хэнку, хотя должен был бежать сюда, чтобы схватить их обеих, а сейчас Хэнк выказывал чистое осуждение тем, что Коннор поймал преступницу и вообще никаким образом не заинтересован нападением уже на него и его повреждениями.</p><p>— В того мужчину выстрелил не я, — решительно отозвался уже Коннор, — и у патрульного были все основания для этого, когда тот напал на вас. Кара, как я уже вам говорил, убийца, похитительница детей и более того она связана с «Иерихоном» и, нет, в ребёнка бы я стрелять не стал. Я видел, что это силуэт взрослого человека, а девочка уже скрылась вон за той дверью, если вам интересно, так что было бы неплохо прочесать весь район. Она не могла далеко уйти. Вполне возможно она даже скрылась в соседнем заброшенном доме.</p><p>Хэнк резко поднялся и сверху вниз зло посмотрел на Коннора, в это же время сматывая провода тазера. Он буравил его взглядом долгих пять секунд, за которые Коннор успел рассмотреть брызги крови Лютера на его куртке, а затем резко вышел из помещения. Коннору была абсолютно непонятна такая негативная реакция.</p><p>— Знаете, — кинул он ему в спину, отчего Хэнк на миг замер, — у меня начинает складываться впечатление, что это вы «крот» с «Иерихона». Подозрительно много сочувствия и заботы по отношению к связанным с ним преступникам.</p><p>— Иди пожалуйся об этом своей маманде-Аманде и возьми с полки косточку, — бросил он ему через плечо.</p><p>Скривившись от комментария, Коннор тоже вышел из помещения, сказав одному из патрульных присматривать на Карой, сам не сумев даже посмотреть на неё в этом состоянии. Тёплые джинсы затруднили проникновение зондов, но они всё-таки вошли ей в тело, так что ей действительно сильно досталось при её комплекции, но что ещё ему оставалось? Он по крайне мере не стрелял из табельного, хотя имел на это все основания.</p><p>Всё-таки обернувшись в сторону Кары и оглядев её боковым зрением, Коннор подошёл к патрульному с рыжими усами, рядом с которым уже стоял Хэнк и рассказывал об Алисе. Ещё двое сидели рядом с Лютером на втором этаже. Видимо, он остался жив.</p><p>— Он сильно пострадал? — спросил Коннор, когда Хэнк закончил говорить.</p><p>— Потерял много крови, — ответил он за патрульного, — вроде ещё лёгкое задето. «Скорая» скоро должна быть. А, вот и она.</p><p>Все трое повернулись в сторону озаривших стены синих мерцающих огней, когда карета «скорой помощи» заехала на парковку.</p><p>— Пусть девчонку тоже бегло осмотрят, — приказал патрульному Хэнк, — а затем сажайте к себе и везите в участок. Там уже более точный осмотр проведём. Другая машина пусть здесь всё перегородит и вызовет криминалистов, а мы пока номер осмотрим. Коннор, пошли.</p><p>Коннор удивился такой резкой смене настроения Хэнка, но, естественно, возражать не стал. Пройдя вслед за ним на второй этаж, он прошёл мимо распластавшегося в коридоре тела Лютера, аккуратно обойдя лужу растекшийся крови и стараясь не беспокоить полицейских, зажимающих ему рану в ожидании уже бегущих по направлению к ним врачей. Коннор не хотел, чтобы всё так закончилось, однако Лютер сам подписал себе такой приговор, когда ради отвлечения для Кары напал на Хэнка. Хорошо, что вообще выжил.</p><p>Только переступив порог, Коннор сразу понял, что в самом номере осматривать было практически нечего. Кровати были заправлены, из ванной всё убрано, даже вещи отсутствовали. Это озадачило его всего на секунду, пока он не вспомнил, что именно Кара говорила ему сегодня утром. Она упоминала неких «друзей», которым она должна была что-то передать. Он долго ломал над этим голову, а сейчас понял, что речь шла именно о личных вещах. Норт явно решила их переместить и наконец-то нашла для этого место. Незаметнее всего это можно было сделать именно таким образом: забрать вещи, а затем Кара с Алисой просто бы ушли, оставив хозяину ключ от комнаты на несколько часов, якобы чтобы не потерять. Оплата скорее всего была на пару ночей вперёд, так что хозяин вряд ли поднял бы полицию на уши, ведь в деньгах он бы ничего не потерял, что дало бы им фору. Когда аренда бы закончилась, он бы просто пожал плечами на очередную странность его гостей, заказал уборку и передал номер другим людям. Ни улик, ни информации, ничего. Сомнительно, что Кара бы ему вообще запомнилась среди бесчисленного количество ежедневных постояльцев, вновь растворившись в городе, словно призрак.</p><p>Коннор успел вовремя. Ещё чуть-чуть, и Кары бы и след простыл. Может, они даже приехали ровно в тот момент, когда она покидала мотель, ведь не только Коннор мог рассчитать, что это было самое безлюдное в округе время.</p><p>При более детальном опросе показаний администратора выяснилось, что оплата действительно была произведена вперёд, как Коннор и предположил. Его бы обрадовала его догадливость, однако в этот раз Хэнк не дал ему остаться на улице, так что администратор без сомнений опознал его. При встрече лицом к лицу ему уже не могло помочь никакое изменение внешнего вида, так что у него не было ни единого шанса остаться неузнанным и продолжать жить здесь, будто бы ничего не произошло. Его дни в мотеле однозначно и безоговорочно были сочтены. Не то, что бы это сильно его расстраивало, ведь он ещё сегодня утром не планировал в принципе тут оставаться. В конце концов, завтра возвращалась Хлоя, поэтому ему самому стоило вернуться домой, однако лёгкий неприятный осадок того, что его поймали за руку с этой аферой, сильно саднил на душе, да и после всего шума, что они здесь наделали сегодня, выселиться в этот же день ему вряд ли удастся.</p><p>Когда тень осознания прошла по старческому лицу администратора, Коннору даже показалось, что на миг он перестал дышать от охватившего и сковавшего по рукам и ногам сильнейшего напряжения, однако тот на удивление умолчал об их знакомстве, позволив Коннору шумно выдохнуть, что всего на секунду привлекло внимание Хэнка. Сложно было сказать, придал ли он этому хоть какое-то значение. Его главной эмоцией по отношению к Коннору было и оставалось гигантское всеобъемлющее безосновательное презрение, так что всю обратную дорогу до Департамента они проехали в напряжённой тишине.</p><p>Хоть казалось, будто Хэнк сменил гнев на милость, в глубине души он всё ещё злился непонятно на что, однако, если раньше Коннора бы задело и расстроило такое отношение напарника к его действиям, то сейчас ему уже однозначно было всё равно. Хэнк точно был не тем человеком, с которым ему удастся разыскать «Иерихон», так что бороться за его расположение было бесполезно и бессмысленно. На самом деле Коннор даже не думал, что Хэнк с Маркусом заодно, просто бросил сгоряча. По сути, лейтенант Андерсон ничего не значил ни для полиции, ни для дела, а его репутация была настолько низкой, что его слова вряд ли могли навредить самому Коннору, если тот начнет возникать против него. Он был лишь старым талисманом отдела, который всем знатно мозолил глаза, но выбросить его было жалко, ведь когда-то давно он приносил удачу и победы. Коннор с удивлением для себя обнаружил, что он даже не мог на него злиться в ответ. Ему просто было его жалко. Хэнк был обычным потрёпанным жизнью и профессионально выгоревшим копом со скверным характером и скачущей на горках мотивацией. Он растерял всю былую амбициозность и уже не различал чёткой грани между чёрным и белым. Похоже, только Фаулер ещё не потерял всей веры в него и пытался как-то вытащить старого друга на свет, приставив к нему Коннора, а не наоборот, но похоже этот план не работал, ведь, вопреки словам Элси, Хэнка уже было невозможно вытащить из засосавшего его болота алкоголизма и того опустошения, что его вызвало.</p><p>Среди компетентных людей в Департаменте, которые не закрывали глаза на преступления и явно никаким образом не сотрудничали с другой стороной закона, собственно, были только Элси и, может, Гэвин. Только в них двоих Коннор был уверен на все сто процентов, однако характер последнего полностью исключал возможность сработаться с ним, так что в сухом остатке на примете у Коннора оставалась только одна Элси. Достав телефон, Коннор коротко спросил её в сообщении, нашла ли она на складе кровь и, получив ответ, снова отвернулся к пассажирскому окну.</p><p>Он всё сделал правильно, и Хэнк своим неодобрительным молчанием не мог разубедить его в этом. Даже свербящее где-то внутри неприятное чувство, появившееся в тот момент, когда Кара, придя в себя, посмотрела на него своим глубоко разочарованным взглядом при посадке в патрульную машину, не могло. Когда они добьются от неё результата, все эти действия оправдаются получением всеобщей выгоды в виде уничтоженного «Иерихона». Результат всегда важнее, и Коннор его получит. Ради этого он здесь.</p><p>Когда они припарковались у Департамента и вышли из машины, Хэнк лишь пробурчал, что пойдёт подавать ходатайство об избрании меры пресечения для Кары, при этом даже не взглянув на Коннора. Тот не придал этому много значения. Проследив за заехавшей на подземную парковку патрульной машиной с Карой на заднем сидении, Коннор вслед за ним быстрым уверенным шагом двинулся в Департамент. Ему не терпелось взяться за её допрос, однако ликования от успеха он не ощущал. Должен был, но его не было. Может быть дело было в том, что они так и не нашли Алису, а значит, маленький ребёнок гулял где-то в одиночестве по холодному городу, считая способную помочь ей полицию своим врагом номер один. Это было неправильно, и отчего-то он переживал за неё. Также он осознавал, что это был хороший рычаг давления, чтобы разговорить Кару, потому что ей уж точно не хотелось смерти девочки от холода или от чего-нибудь похуже где-нибудь на улицах Детройта.</p><p>Коннор вошёл в отдел, одолеваемый противоречивыми чувствами, от которых его тут же отвлекли. Всё внутри него натянулось словно одна напряжённая струна, когда он увидел освобождённого Джонатана Крэддока в компании знакомой ему смуглой женщины в дорогом светлом костюме, которую он ожидал тут увидеть в последнюю очередь, ведь такой, как Крэддок, потянуть адвоката её уровня явно не мог. Она, как всегда, держалась на людях с достоинством и осознанием собственной важности, высоко подняв подбородок при разговоре со стоящим рядом с ней Стаббсом. Он был почти на голову выше неё, однако со стороны это выглядело совсем наоборот. Складывалось ощущение, будто он защищался и оправдывался перед ней, что было абсолютно неприемлемо.</p><p>Нахмурившись, Коннор отпустил свои мысли о Каре и направился к ним. Ему не нравилось то, к чему всё шло. Заметив его настрой, на пол пути его даже пыталась остановить Элси, но он её проигнорировал, стремительно подойдя к разговаривавшей тройке. Завидев его, Крэддок тут же начал противно улыбаться. Коннору даже показалось, что он был готов рассмеяться ему в лицо, а ещё он вспомнил, из-за чего экран его телефона был разбит. Он выронил его, когда дрался с Крэддоком на складе.</p><p><em>«Тем более, он в курсе, что ни хера ему не будет, так что прокататься в участок и почесать своё явно раздутое эго ему будет даже приятно»</em>, — вспомнил он вчерашнюю фразу Хэнка, которая, как он надеялся, никогда не станет пророческой, но похоже, сейчас происходило именно то, о чём его предупреждал сварливый напарник.</p><p>— О, детектив, давно не виделись, — с широкой улыбкой поприветствовал Коннора Крэддок, чем обратил на него уставший взгляд Стаббса и заносчивый Шарлотты Хэйл. Она без сомнения знала, кем являлся Коннор, но, судя по всему, не знала его в лицо, раз среагировала подобным образом.</p><p>— За дело, — твёрдо ответил на это Коннор, прямо посмотрев в усмехающиеся светлые глаза. — И на месте преступления.</p><p>— Не сейчас, — грозно посмотрев, почти сквозь зубы предостерегающе прошептал Стаббс, но Коннор проигнорировал его, ведь тот сейчас на волю выпускал человека Вайетта, а значит, его мнение было последним, которое его волновало на данный момент.</p><p>— Мы привлечём вас по всей ответственности, можете не сомневаться, — пообещал он, вместо того чтобы быть благоразумным. Всё его чутье и правила кричали о том, что сейчас настало время замолчать и поступить так, как говорило ему начальство, однако он не мог отступить. Несмотря на все усилия он не мог пойти против своей природы.</p><p>Крэддок, видимо, тоже не мог устоять и явно хотел ему что-то ответить, пойдя против своей собственной благоразумности, но Хэйл оказалась эффективнее сержанта, так что быстро остановила его косым строгим взглядом.</p><p>— Коннор, прекрати, — вместо неё вновь заговорил Стаббс, угрожающе взглянув на него и буквально вцепившись ему в руку. Тот чуть скривился, почувствовав боль и то, как его пытались увести в сторону, и, дернувшись, вырвался из цепкой хватки.</p><p>— Стаббс, он виновен! — воскликнул Коннор, уже абсолютно не контролируя внезапно вышедшие из-под контроля клокотавшие внутри него эмоции вперемешку с чувством отчаянной несправедливости.</p><p>— Да, и за нападение на полицейских ему уже предъявлено официальное обвинение.</p><p>— Ты понимаешь, что я не только это имею в виду.</p><p>— О, — театрально изумилась Хэйл, до этого лишь с улыбкой наблюдавшая за происходящим, и повернулась к Стаббсу. — Сержант Стаббс, так вы всё-таки собираетесь предъявить моему клиенту ещё одно абсолютно необоснованное официальное обвинение?</p><p>— Вчера он что-то говорил о поджогах, с которыми хочет меня связать, — с ухмылкой как бы на ухо сказал Хэйл Крэддок, но, естественно, услышали его все.</p><p>— Обоснованно, — вновь вмешался в разговор Коннор, заметив, как улыбка на губах Хэйл нервозно дрогнула. — И это будет доказано, когда найденная на складе кровь будет опознана, как принадлежащая вашему подзащитному. Мне любопытно, как вы будете её объяснять тогда?</p><p>Чуть скривившись, Хэйл почти незаметно повела плечом и отклонила голову в сторону Крэддока. По ней всегда сложно было судить, о чём именно она думала в данный момент, так что эта информация очень сильно выбила её из колеи, раз она допустила подобное движение. Она явно не знала, о чём конкретно шла речь, а вот Крэддок, несомненно, знал. Сузив глаза, он зло посмотрел на Коннора в ответ.</p><p>— Ни хрена вы… — было начал он, но Хэйл его быстро и крайне грубо прервала.</p><p>— Заткнись, — прошипела она. — Так что, сержант Стаббс? Это официально?</p><p>Она была крайне недовольна и даже зла. Коннор не был удивлён, что ей не нравилось мараться в этом деле, ведь проигрыш мог стоить ей её безупречной репутации. Она была обязана его вытащить, но тем не менее вряд ли была связана с Вайеттом напрямую. С ним, скорее всего, был связан её наниматель, и Хэйл лишь косвенно знала о том, из чего вытаскивала Крэддока, и её это не устраивало ни в личном, ни в профессиональном плане, однако оспорить приказ начальства она не могла. Увольнение из «Делос» также стало бы не лучшей строчкой в её резюме.</p><p>Это разжигало в Конноре интерес, который Стаббс не разделял. Сжав челюсти, он мельком взглянул на стоящего в своём кабинете Фаулера, с грозным видом наблюдавшего за их разбирательствами.</p><p>— Нет, мисс Хэйл. Вы уже внесли залог за вашего клиента, проходящего у нас только по одному делу, как обвиняемый, — ещё раз строго посмотрев на Коннора, холодно произнёс Стаббс. — Он может быть свободен до суда.</p><p>— Хороший полицейский, — словно собачку с улыбкой похвалила его Хэйл. — До встречи, сержант Стаббс и офицер…</p><p>— Детектив, — сквозь зубы процедил Коннор. — Детектив Декарт.</p><p>— Декарт? — на этот раз с неподдельным изумлением переспросила она, поняв, наконец, с кем именно она разговаривала. — Я так понимаю Коннор, а не Рикард, ведь у второго не бывает проколов и он, вроде, пока не детектив. Вот вы, оказывается, какой. Любопытно, — Хэйл улыбнулась, с упоением наблюдая за тихой яростью на его лице, которую ему удалось быстро скрыть, однако эта женщина всё равно будто видела его насквозь. — Передавайте маме с папой привет лично от меня и мистера Делоса. Пошли, Крэддок, не будем задерживать наших глубокоуважаемых слуг закона.</p><p>— Могу я узнать, что конкретно это сейчас было? — спокойно, насколько мог, спросил Коннор, когда те отошли на несколько метров. — Я тебе говорил, что я смогу связать его с этими поджогами. Тем более, это не рядовое дело, оно по Вайетту, а это значит, что любой, кто хоть косвенно может быть замешан в нём или связан с местами преступления и соответствующей атрибутикой, должен быть задержан…</p><p>— Он свидетель в этом деле, и он может идти, <em>детектив Декарт</em>, а тебе, вместо того чтобы учить меня моей работе надо поучиться держать язык за зубами, — почти подойдя вплотную, тихо, но явно кипя от злости проговорил Стаббс, заставив Коннора в мгновение замолчать и непонятливо склонить голову на бок. — Ты решил сказать им про кровь? Серьёзно? Её анализ ещё не завершён, ты понятия не имеешь, чья она, поэтому на данный момент говорить о ней Шарлотте Хэйл было почти сродни профессиональному самоубийству. Кроме того, это дало ей информацию, а нам вполне возможно создало проблемы. Ты не получил ничего, сообщив ей об этой улике, но подставил нас.</p><p>Вот тут Коннор был с ним не согласен. Он получил реакцию Хэйл, что на самом деле было немало, учитывая, что по этому делу ему не давали нарыть ничего конкретного.</p><p>— Она бы о ней узнала не сегодня так завтра, а стоя с ней лицом к лицу в момент оглашения этих сведений я получил достаточно информации, сержант, как должен был и ты, ведь эта кровь опровергает все его слова, — всё так же твёрдо стоя на своей точке зрения, чётко и спокойно проговорил Коннор в попытке донести свою позицию. — С очень большой вероятностью она была найдена именно на том месте, где был поставлен шест или недалеко от него. На момент задержания Крэддоку уже была оказана медицинская помощь и все раны были зашиты, но при этом я гарантирую, что ни одной записи о посещении врача ты не найдёшь, как и заявления в полицию о нападении. Он соврал, и когда мы его задержали, он вернулся на это место, а не посещал его впервые, что заставит сомневаться во всех его показаниях не только меня. Надо проверить, где он был во время предыдущих пожаров, обыскать его квартиру, машину, опросить…</p><p>— Коннор, угомонись, — уже более миролюбиво, чем раньше, произнёс Стаббс, останавливая его поток мысли. — То, что ты говоришь — правильно, но пойми ты, наконец, что ни один судья в этом городе не будет заниматься подобным делом, если в нём будет фигурировать такой, как Крэддок, и уж тем более выписывать ордера на обыск его собственности или определение ему меры пресечения. Особенно, если его будет защищать Шарлотта Хэйл. Ты вроде догадался, к кому относится Крэддок и, как я понял, ты прекрасно знаешь, на кого работает она.</p><p>— На Корпорацию «Делос», — упавшим голосом отозвался Коннор, задумчиво опустив глаза.</p><p>После упоминания Шарлоттой «привета» родителям, Коннор был немного даже благодарен Стаббсу, что тот не стал ничего уточнять или акцентировать на этом внимание, хоть и дал понять, что заметил эту деталь.</p><p>— Именно, — подтвердил Стаббс. — А теперь сложи два и два в уме и выведи общую картину, детектив.</p><p>Неодобрительно вздохнув, Стаббс всё-таки по-дружески похлопал Коннора по плечу, после чего кивнул Фаулеру в знак того, что всё уладил и ушёл по своим делам. Коннор спиной чувствовал, как капитан всё ещё за ним наблюдал сквозь стеклянные стены своего кабинета. Скорее всего с явным неодобрением во взгляде. На самом деле весь отдел кидал на него настороженные косые взгляды. Коннор наблюдал их то тут, то там, но как только смотрел в сторону соответствующего человека, тот отворачивался, продолжая заниматься своей работой. Они все были против его выходки. Это буквально выбешивало Коннора, ведь они все шли в полицию бороться с преступностью, но в итоге делали это очень выборочно и стараясь не оскорбить и не арестовать не того человека вне зависимости от того, что он натворил. Всем им просто хотелось приходить сюда, смотреть целый день в монитор, затем получать за это зарплату и идти домой, будто они работали в обычном офисе, где от них большего и не требовалось, а не в полиции. Они точно так же отклонялись от принципов ради сомнительных бонусов, не обращая внимания на способы их достижения, но только Коннор пытался что-то исправить своими поступками и добиться общего блага для многих, а им было всё равно.</p><p>В такой атмосфере продолжать что-то делать было невозможно, да и Коннору сейчас не очень-то и хотелось. Все его усилия всё равно сливались в унитаз. Непроизвольно опустив голову, он поправил галстук и направился вглубь здания, где он мог спокойно обдумать всё произошедшее, а это ему было сейчас необходимо, ведь, похоже, дела обстояли не совсем так, как он изначально предполагал.</p><p>В раздевалке патрульных ожидаемо никого не оказалось. Все они сейчас были либо на рабочей смене, либо отсыпались дома, поэтому на данный момент это было наиболее тихое и безлюдное место в Департаменте. Опустившись на подоконник около высокого узкого окошка, Коннор открыл его, достав из пиджака пачку. Как до него в один небольшой перерыв донес Крис, здесь отключили систему пожарной сигнализации, чтобы она не реагировала на сигаретный дым и патрульным не приходилось лишний раз проходить всё здание для обыкновенного двухминутного перекура. Начальство знало, но никак не реагировало.</p><p>Затянувшись, Коннор отклонил голову, прислонившись затылком к стене, и закрыл глаза. Вмешательство «Делос» всё объясняло, и от этого осознания становилось легче. Намного легче. В последнее время ему было не по себе от постоянных намёков, которые он слышал буквально из каждого угла, что самое высшее правление города замешано в махинациях и сотрудничестве с Вайеттом, а досье Долорес только усилило нарастающие подозрения, однако всё было совсем не так. Судя по всему, Вайетт действительно очень глубоко впился в тело Детройта, но не с позволения Аманды, а с помощью «Делос», который и был его сильным покровителем. Коннор пока не понимал, зачем всё это было нужно корпорации, вроде них, и каким образом они могли взять её под контроль, однако это объясняло непонятный запрет. Кроме того, они обладали очень большой властью и капиталом, чтобы при желании осуществить нечто подобное.</p><p>Наверное, он действительно был слишком заметен, чтобы помочь ей, да и сам факт его работы против Вайетта при явной связи с Амандой мог поставить её в опасное положение. Возможно, Долорес была заслана не им. Возможно, она была единственным человеком, которому Аманда доверяла и поэтому внесла изменения в её резюме, чтобы у той появилась возможность помочь ей с этой западней. Зря он начал думать на них двоих.</p><p>Открыв глаза, Коннор опустил голову. До него только сейчас дошло, что он действительно подверг её жизнь угрозе своими безрассудными действиями, совершёнными в попытке засадить Вайетта. Не удивительно, что она так резко реагировала на них. Аманда пыталась отвадить его своим авторитетом и запугиванием, потому что не могла сказать напрямую, а он сглупил и воспринял это буквально. Даже Элси вчера говорила ему про правление мегакорпораций, но он зациклился на её намёке о причастности к этому властей Детройта, берущим начало из безосновательных подозрений, потому что его это банально оскорбило. Ему стоило поговорить с Амандой наедине. Дать ей понять, что он знает о ситуации, и что она может на него рассчитывать, но если она этой помощи всё ещё не захочет, то он так и быть отступит. В конце концов они все были в одной команде, поэтому нужно было искоренить всё внутреннее недоверие, которое только раскалывало их ряды.</p><p>— Коннор? — раздался неуверенный голос Элси из-за шкафчиков.</p><p>— Я здесь, — дал он о себе знать, потушив сигарету в импровизированной пепельнице, выставленной за окно до того, как Элси подошла к нему.</p><p>— Почему-то я так и знала, что ты куришь, мистер Правильность.</p><p>Она как-то неловко улыбнулась и села на стоящую напротив подоконника скамейку. Коннор выжидающе посмотрел на неё в ответ. Она ведь явно пришла не просто так, а с какой-то конкретной целью.</p><p>— Слушай, — неуверенно протянула она, но затем взяла себя в руки и собралась, — не заморачивайся сильно на эту ситуацию. В смысле, ты долго тут не протянешь, если будешь так реагировать. И пойми, Стаббс тоже не особо в восторге от этого всего, просто если он не будет подчиняться, то его выпрут и возьмут на его место кого-то более сговорчивого. Того, кто в остальное время не будет делать то, что делает Стаббс, вникаешь?</p><p>— Вникаю, — безразлично подтвердил Коннор, ведь его больше интересовали другие встреченные им проблемы. В первую очередь проблемы в самом Департаменте. С ними он хотя бы мог что-то сделать и, возможно, даже вычислить того, кто махинирует с уликами, что могло помочь Аманде. — Кто такой Арнольд Уэббер?</p><p>Элси явно растерялась от столь неожиданного вопроса и изменения темы. Она выпрямилась и с озадаченным лицом откинулась спиной на стоящие за ней локеры.</p><p>— Понятия не имею. Где ты взял это имя? — ответила она, абсолютно естественно пожав плечами. Похоже, она и в правду не знала, о ком шла речь.</p><p>— Маски, о который ты вчера говорила, нет в архиве. Её изъял некий Арнольд Уэббер. Я уже просмотрел кадровые базы Департамента и всего остального комплекса, такого человека не существует, однако система совершенно спокойно восприняла это имя и его идентификационный код для изъятия улики. Более того, это было сделано на официальном уровне с использованием несуществующей личности, когда её можно было просто украсть.</p><p>— Ты на что намекаешь?</p><p>— Думаю, ты и сама прекрасно это понимаешь.</p><p>— Хорошо, — разведя руками и закатив глаза, согласно пробурчала Элси. — Что конкретно ты хочешь от меня?</p><p>— Ты говорила, что ты специалист буквально по всему, — Элси согласно кивнула, подавшись вперёд и по-деловому оперевшись локтями о колени. — Поэтому я хочу тебя попросить выяснить, кто это или что этим именем прикрывается, при этом не говоря никому, что этим занимаешься. Это возможно?</p><p>— Хочешь, чтобы я лгала всему отделу и Стаббсу? Парень, я знаю тебя всего два дня.</p><p>— Это вряд ли можно назвать ложью, — задумчиво протянул Коннор, посмотрев на потолок, а затем резко опустив игривый взгляд на Элси, отчего та слабо улыбнулась. — Её украли из архива, Элси. Это кто-то из местных. Ты действительно хочешь стать целью, рассказав каждому из них, что этим занимаешься? Я сомневаюсь, что тот, кто таким образом укрывает улики будет счастлив, узнав, что кто-то обнаружил его маленькую тайну и теперь копает под него.</p><p>— С другой стороны, — немного поразмышляв, в конце концов легко произнесла она, ударив ладонями по коленям, — вряд ли кто-то обидится, если я просто поинтересуюсь этой темой на досуге. Чисто для себя. О своём досуге ведь необязательно говорить всем направо и налево, верно?</p><p>Элси встала, собираясь уйти, ведь её поддержка Коннору явно была не нужна, но тот остановил её уже почти у двери. Услышав его голос, Элси вновь вышла из-за локеров.</p><p>— У тебя нет лишнего портативного набора криминалиста?</p><p>— Тебе зачем?</p><p>Коннор мог бы ответить, что на случай, если ему придётся идти по следу из кровяных капель на местах, в которые вызвать криминалистов он не сможет, но ему нужно будет банальное подтверждение их наличия или мало ли что могло произойти. Мог бы, но не стал.</p><p>Пожав плечом, он сделал максимально невинное выражение лица.</p><p>— На всякий случай.</p><p>— Ладно, храни свои секреты, — с широкой лукавой улыбкой протянула Элси, явно отсылаясь к чему-то, чего Коннор в очередной раз не знал, но всё равно улыбнулся ей в ответ. — У меня есть один лишний, мне не жалко. Зайди за ним в конце дня ко мне в кабинет, когда мы из мотеля вернёмся, а то и там за тобой убирать теперь надо, — они вместе рассмеялись, но Элси резко прервалась, подняв указательный палец, будто что-то вспомнила. — Кстати, я вам с Хэнком на компьютеры скинула анализ крови, раз уж мы о ней заговорили. Первая принадлежит Крэддоку, как ты и говорил, а вторая неопознанному лицу, которое засветилось в одном деле около года назад. Закрыто за отсутствием состава преступления. Глянь, в файле всё есть.</p><p>Коннор благодарно кивнул, и Элси ушла, вновь оставив его одного. Что ж, вот он и сжёг все мосты между ним и Маркусом, став ближе на один шаг к привязке его личности к личности лидера «Иерихона», однако особого воодушевления он и тут почему-то не испытывал и ему это очень не нравилось.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>[1] Тазер — электрошоковое оружие нелетального действия. Главное отличие в способности поражать цель на расстоянии от 4,5 до 10 метров при помощи двух выстреливающих электродов, на которые передается электрический заряд по двум медным проводам, прикреплённым к основному блоку картриджа.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Жизнь и доверие теряют лишь раз</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>6 ноября 10:46</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Когда Маркус проснулся на утро в обнимку с Трейси, он не сразу понял, что ничего не поменялось. Всего на секунду им овладело эйфорическое чувство блаженного забвения, улетучившееся, стоило памяти и стыдливому осознанию пробудиться вслед за ним. Тупой злости и желания забыться больше не было, однако где-то в глубине его груди протяжно ныли тоска на пару с глухой хронической болью. Словно застарелая болячка. Чуть ковырнешь — и потекут кровь с гноем, а Маркус ковырял каждый раз, когда вспоминал. Он ощущал, как билось его сердце, мерно разгоняя по венам и артериям этот разъедающий его тело яд и ничего не мог с этим сделать.</p><p>Лучше ему точно не стало. Нисколько. Даже наоборот, ему стало намного хуже, ведь его единственное и ранее безотказное лекарство не сработало, а значит, то, что у него было к Саймону было более чем серьёзно, как он и опасался.</p><p>На самом деле ещё ни разу в жизни ему не было так паршиво от разрыва с другим человеком. Даже в свой первый раз с парнем, который окончился совсем не так, как он бы того хотел, что оставило неизгладимый след на его гордости и уверенности. Проснувшись на утро с гигантскими планами в голове, он обнаружил рядом с собой не прижимающееся к нему тёплое тело, как было во все разы, когда он спал с девушками, а только пустые холодные простыни. Ни записки. Ни номера телефона. Ни адреса. Ничего. Маркус до сих пор не знал, что конкретно пошло не так и была ли причина в нём самом. Ему не хотелось, чтобы он был виноват, однако факт оставался фактом: вечером парень искал с ним контакта, а на утро растворился без объяснения причины и больше не общался даже с их общими друзьями. Ни он, ни его сестра.</p><p>Может, он протрезвел и решил, что всё это было одной большой ошибкой, поэтому предпочёл уйти, не сказав ни слова. Может, причина действительно была в самом Маркусе, и это он сделал что-то катастрофически не так. Может, он удовлетворил своё любопытство натурала и сбежал, пока дело не запахло жаренным. Может, секс был ужасным и ему просто-напросто было неловко увидеться вновь. Может, протрезвев, тот вообще счёл это изнасилованием, и от статьи Маркуса спас только страх парнишки перед открытием его однополой связи с сыном известного художника, а также высокое положение Карла в обществе. Он не знал и никогда не узнает, была ли в этом его непосредственная вина, так что тут Норт была неправа. У него был человек, который, может, не нанёс ему то, что можно было назвать психологической травмой, но сумел набить ему сильную шишку, благодаря которой он выработал правило не лезть к молчаливым скромным парням с откровенным напором, особенно не зная их ориентации. С ними всегда было чрезвычайно сложно. Они никогда не скажут, что что-то не так. Они всегда будут вынуждать тебя говорить и делать всё первыми, постоянно сохраняя за собой возможность дать заднюю и оставить тебя наедине с непониманием и чувством вины.</p><p>Эта неразрешённая ситуация задела его больше, чем должна была и до сих пор висела над ним грозовым облаком. Маркус много раз говорил себе, что ему забыть бы произошедшее, как сделал бы любой нормальный человек, но он продолжал до сих пор прокручивать её в голове, хотя уже не помнил даже имени этого парня, а от воспоминания о внешности остались только родинки. Будоражащая россыпь родинок и годами свербящая в подкорке обида от самого факта скрытного побега поутру. Вот такое вот у него было наследие от первого гомосексуального опыта.</p><p>Порой Маркус думал, что возможно из-за его детства это событие столь сильно отложилось на нём, ведь должна же была быть какая-то уважительная и достоверная причина столь долгой зацикленности на том дне и том человеке. Или, может, дело было как раз в том, что оно просто пришлось не на тот период его жизни, на который следовало. Маркус тогда только признал свою бисексуальность и ему искренне понравился этот парень. Настолько понравился, что на утро ему хотелось предложить тому встречаться и сделать всё, чтобы тот согласился, но он уже повёл себя не так. В чём-то. Он не знал, в чём.</p><p>С тех пор Маркус решил обходить таких парней стороной, чтобы не сделать хуже ни им, ни себе. В конце концов, он не центр реабилитации и не сапёр. Каждый человек должен отвечать только за себя и свои возможности и не обязан вытаскивать других людей из-за тех границ, в которые они себя сами загнали. Это убеждение казалось ему логичным, а вера в него была непоколебима, однако оно позорно быстро рассыпалось в прах стоило Маркусу осознать, что он вот прямо сейчас может уйти с «Иерихона», забыть его словно страшный сон и никогда больше на нём не появляться. Обвинений нет и никогда не было. Он свободен и может вернуться к своей прежней жизни. К своей никчёмной прежней жизни, в которой его величайшим достижением было быть сыном знаменитого художника Карла Манфреда. «Тем приемышем». Ему стало обидно. И за себя, и за них. Он ведь мог помочь, он чувствовал в себе силу и стремление это сделать, чтобы не остаться никем и не оставить на произвол судьбы их.</p><p>Взглянув ещё раз взглядом свободного, но не оправдавшего своих же способностей и амбиций человека на запертых на корабле отчаявшихся людей, он однозначно не захотел возвращаться к прошлой жизни и следовать убеждению, что каждый поможет себе сам. И завёл их в тупик.</p><p>Взглянув на Саймона, который изначально открыл ему на это глаза, он захотел пробиться через выставленную им стену, потому что всё-таки подкоркой сознания чувствовал за ней жгучее желание пойти навстречу, однако эта набитая десять лет назад шишка, словно мина замедленного действия, дала о себе знать. Выпустила нити сковывающего его по рукам и ногам тягостного ощущения дежавю, оплетающего всё его существо и не дающего ему сказать напрямую нужному человеку — «ты мне нравишься», чтобы расставить все точки над i, когда он, наконец, встретился ему на пути. Это действительно было проблемой, часть которой он осознал только сейчас, потому что не хотел признавать её даже перед самим собой, ведь это сделало бы его жизнь чертовки сложнее: тот парень был не просто каким-то сбежавшим парнем, он был именно тем мужским типажом, который его на самом деле привлекал. Как и Саймон. Он не ошибся с влюблённостью в него сейчас, он ошибался со всеми, кто был до него, потому что предпочёл опять закрыться от всего, что могло ему навредить и намеренно решил выбирать неподходящих себе людей в пару. Именно поэтому оба этих влечения ощущались столь правильно и болезненно. Из-за этого он так остро воспринимал всё с ними связанное. Они привязывали его к себе, заставляя желать взаимности и чувствовать свою уязвимость, а уязвимость — это плохо и опасно.</p><p>Смотря на своё состояние сейчас, Маркус нехотя признавал, что все эти годы ему только казалось, будто он сумел изничтожить в себе подростковую наивность и художественный романтизм, за которые он принимал преследовавшие его эмоции, на самом деле желающие напомнить ему, что он ошибался. Что он сам попал в капкан неприятия себя, а теперь не знал, как ему следует себя вести. Может, он мог бы достучаться до Саймона, если бы за эти годы научился тому, как это следовало делать. Знал бы, что это сработает и был бы уверен в своих ощущениях и том, что он делает всё правильно.</p><p>Маркус не хотел налажать с ним, но именно это он в итоге и сделал.</p><p>Зажмурившись, он сглотнул горький ком в горле и посмотрел на рыжую копну волос рядом с собой. Трейси прижималась к нему всем своим тёплым обнажённым телом, обвив его рукой поперёк живота и положив голову ему на плечо, отчего его собственная рука затекла до самых кончиков пальцев. Хотелось ее поскорее размять, и это желание смешивались в нём со жгучим ощущением стыда, ведь вид этой девушки напоминал ему о прошлой ночи, которая, несмотря ни на что продолжала восприниматься им как измена. Вопрос только — кому? Ему некому было изменять.</p><p>«Саймону», — шептало подсознание, отчего Маркус скорчился, закрыв глаза предплечьем, следом почувствовав похмельное недомогание и стрельнувшую в висок головную боль, на которые он поначалу не обратил должного внимания. Да, десять лет назад это переносилось гораздо легче. Он не считал себя стариком в свои двадцать восемь, но подобные последствия после распития больших количеств алкоголя напоминали ему, что он уже и не был молод, а все шутки про тридцатилетний рубеж — не были шутками. Иногда ему становилось интересно, что же с ним будет ещё через десять лет, если, конечно, он столько проживёт. Пока ни ощущение нервно бьющегося сердца, ни ноющие раны не давали ему загадывать настолько далеко.</p><p>Аккуратно подняв одеяло, Маркус запустил под него руку, пытаясь нащупать повязку на ноге, в итоге случайно задев бедро Трейси.</p><p>— Что ты делаешь? — сонно протянула она ему на ухо, отчего Маркус мысленно ругнулся.</p><p>— Ощупываю повязку. Не хочу, чтобы швы разошлись или что-то в этом роде, — правдиво ответил он, всё-таки пройдясь пальцами по бинту и не обнаружив ничего, что напоминало бы кровь. Похоже, Саймон как всегда на «ура» сделал свою работу, хотя как будто от него можно было ожидать чего-то иного.</p><p>— Кто такой Саймон? — потянувшись, с улыбкой прошептала Трейси, отчего у Маркуса невольно прошёлся холодок по коже, ведь он буквально только что подумал о нём.</p><p>— Откуда ты знаешь это имя? — осторожно уточнил он, на что она лишь удобнее устроилась у него на плече. Выстрел боли прошёлся по всей длине руки от этого движения, разогнав ощущение полного онемения и заставив его задаться вопросом, почему он вообще позволил ей вчера уснуть именно на этой руке.</p><p>Почему он вообще позволил ей остаться? Он согласился вчера на предложение Мейв переспать с этой девушкой не для того, чтобы на утро его донимали вопросами о том, о ком она вообще не должна была знать.</p><p>— Так откуда?</p><p> — Ты меня пару раз так вчера назвал, — просто ответила Трейси, вызвав у Маркуса недовольных вздох.</p><p>— Это никто.</p><p>Девушка звонко рассмеялась, ещё сильнее обвив Маркуса рукой и уткнувшись ему носом в шею, пока он сам бросил беглый взгляд на вторую повязку, отметив, что с ней тоже всё было в порядке.</p><p>— Засыпая и кончая имя «никого» не нашептывают на ухо. Особенно, если это имя мужское, а сам ты с женщиной.</p><p>— Серьёзно, это никто, — улыбнувшись через силу, Маркус обнял её в ответ, прислонившись губами к её лбу, чтобы та почувствовала эту улыбку и перестала задавать неуместные вопросы. Ему не хотелось переходить на грубости и напоминания, что она тут находилась не для того, чтобы лезть ему в душу.</p><p>Ещё ему хотелось поскорее высвободить руку и прибить себя за то, что выдал ей это имя, когда так долго держал свою привязанность в секрете. Даже от самого его обладателя.</p><p>— Извини, — девушка резко поднялась на локте, заглянув в разноцветные глаза с выражением искреннего сочувствия, пока сам Маркус внутренне возликовал, начав ненавязчиво разминать затёкшую конечность. — Неразделённая любовь — это гадкая вещь. В чём дело? У него есть парень?</p><p>— Нет. У него нет парня.</p><p>— Не хочешь тогда побороться за него?</p><p>— Там не за что и не с кем бороться, — грубо отрезал Маркус. — Так что давай закроем тему.</p><p>— Как скажешь, — легко согласилась она, однако явно не хотела просто так упускать клиента. — В любом случае, если захочешь расслабиться, на меня ты точно можешь рассчитывать. Я даже дам тебе скидку.</p><p>Маркус усмехнулся, покачав головой и недоверчиво сощурившись, глянул в её лукавые карие глаза.</p><p>— Сомневаюсь, что Мейв это одобрит, — подколол он её, сам не понимая, зачем. Он ведь всё равно больше не намеревался пользоваться услугами «Марипозы».</p><p>— Я её уговорю.</p><p>— Ведь я не такой, как все твои остальные клиенты.</p><p>— Ведь ты не такой, как все мои остальные клиенты, — вздохнув и проникновенно посмотрев ему в глаза, театрально повторила за ним Трейси, отчего они оба рассмеялись. — Я понимаю, что я для тебя всего лишь шлюха, которую к тебе подослала Мейв, но тебе всё равно было важно моё удовольствие и комфорт, и это подкупает. И ещё ты классно целуешься. Твой Саймон много упускает, обязательно передай ему.</p><p>Маркус грустно улыбнулся. Ему не хотелось думать о том, что Саймон упускал в своей жизни, решив послать его к чёрту, и уж тем более ему не хотелось узнавать, что он был лучше большинства её клиентов. Настолько лучше, что он удостоился такого выделения просто потому, что отнёсся к ней более или менее по-человечески. Маркусу внезапно даже стало немного стыдно за своё недовольство на её счёт, несмотря на то что она своими вопросами, навязчивостью и профессионально наигранной непосредственностью делала только хуже. Возможно, её естественность и её слова о нём действительно были правдой, но процент этого был невероятно мал. Всё-таки Мейв никогда в жизни не послала бы к нему чувственную зелёную простофилю, открывающуюся перед каждым клиентом, который обошёлся с ней не как со шлюхой, которой она была, отчего к чувству подавленности добавилось ощущение подставы. Она могла говорить такое доброй половине своих клиентов, многие из которых вряд ли были отборными скотинами, в чём она хотела убедить Маркуса, чтобы тот почувствовал себя исключительным.</p><p>Трейси хорошо играла свою роль, просто не перед той публикой. Ему не хотелось подхалимства, заставляющего его думать, что он лучше, чем все остальные, ему хотелось правдивых настоящих отношений.</p><p>— Ещё немного лести, и я начну думать, что я любовный магнит для всех, кроме того, кто мне действительно нужен, — мрачно пошутил Маркус.</p><p>Трейси вроде хотела ему что-то ответить, но её прервал настойчивый стук в дверь.</p><p>— Это ещё кто? — протяжно простонал Маркус. Он абсолютно никого не хотел видеть сегодня утром, но всё-таки пересилил своё жгучее нежелание и поднялся с кровати.</p><p>— Наверное, это Мейв, — по-бунтарски захихикав предположила Трейси, растянувшись на смятых простынях и оттуда с улыбкой наблюдая, как абсолютно голый Маркус сначала доплёлся до кресла, где среди груды одежды долго искал свои боксеры, а затем, надев их, так же неспешно направился к двери.</p><p>Вопреки предположению за дверью оказалась не Мейв. Скрестив руки на груди и нервно притоптывая ногой, там стояла трезвая и явно уже давно проснувшаяся Норт. Это кольнуло небольшой завистью. Она была старше его на два года, но тем не менее именно Маркус после их вчерашнего запоя чувствовал себя отвратительно.</p><p>— Это несправедливо, что ты такая бодрая, — хрипло протянул он, с вымученной ухмылкой буквально упав плечом на косяк двери и немного поёжившись от холода, идущего из коридора.</p><p>Норт явно хотела ответить что-то ехидное на его фразу и вид, как её взгляд упал за спину Маркусу, у которого мгновенно встал ком поперёк горла. По тому, как она повела челюстью и неодобрительно приподняла бровь, колко посмотрев на него вновь, было ясно, что она заметила голую девицу в его постели, а по её слабому кивку было понятно, что она к тому же знала её лично.</p><p>— Привет, Сюз, — подтвердив его догадку, поздоровалась с ней Норт, а затем, окинув взглядом повязки на его руке и ноге, абсолютно бесцветным голосом проговорила ему в лицо. — Ты мог хотя бы сделать вид, что тебе стыдно.</p><p>— Норт, я…</p><p>— Мне по фигу, — тут же оборвала она его ненужные оправдания взмахом руки. — Провожай Сюзи, собирайся и выходи. Мы с Рупертом будем ждать тебя в машине у входа.</p><p>Маркус нахмурился и помассировал виски. Уши стыдливо горели, а голова отказывалась соображать.</p><p>— С чего вдруг такая спешка? Кто-то умер? — усмехнувшись, предположил он, чтобы развеять холод Норт, но та ответила ему твёрдым и абсолютно серьёзным взглядом, который тут же сдул с него всю спесь.</p><p>— Да, — коротко отозвалась она, буквально пригвоздив его к стене, которую он подпирал.</p><p>— Буду через десять минут, — так же лаконично ответил он Норт, на что та кивнула и быстрым шагом направилась в сторону холла.</p><p>Закрыв дверь, Маркус прислонился к ней лбом. Он позволил себе расслабиться всего на один вечер и как последствие получил труп. Наверное, стоило уточнить — чей, но Норт бы сказала, если бы это был кто-то из близких им людей, а в коридоре борделя обговаривать не срочную информацию о потерях было опасно. Слишком много лишних ушей и глаз.</p><p>Тугой узел паранойи вновь завязался вокруг шеи Маркуса. Он буквально чувствовал врезающиеся ему в кожу жёсткие нити эшафотной верёвки. Он даже поднял руку, сжав собственное горло, чтобы убедиться, что её там не было, настолько у него спёрло дыхание от накатившего комка нервов. Только стоило ему подумать, что угроза Вайетта начала сходить на нет. Только он обрадовался отсутствию постоянно висящей над ним тревоги, которая преследовала его настолько долго, что Маркус уже и забыл, какого это — не испытывать её. Блаженное чувство вернулось к нему всего на одну ночь. Целую ночь он не думал о Вайетте, однако это была лишь передышка: отступив на мгновение, тревога вернулась к нему новой волной, стоило Норт сказать свое ёмкое «да».</p><p>— Всё в порядке? — возвратил его к реальности голос оставшейся на кровати Трейси, которую, как выяснилось, на самом деле звали Сюзи, хоть его это мало волновало.</p><p>С усилием оттолкнувшись от двери, Маркус развернулся и пошёл в душ. Надо было спешить.</p><p>— Тебе пора, — коротко кинул он ей, быстро пройдя мимо и надеясь, что не найдёт её в своей постели, когда вернётся в комнату.</p><p>Наложенные Саймоном повязки оказались слишком хорошими, чтобы суметь их развязать, поэтому их пришлось бесцеремонно срезать. С обратной стороны приложенной к ранам марли запеклась кровь и сукровица, но сами швы выглядели нормально, если не считать покраснения кожи вокруг и исходящего от неё лёгкого жара. Небольшое сомнение о том, можно ли было их мочить скреблось в груди и мыслях Маркуса, однако данные Саймоном предписания вроде бы это разрешали, да и ему уже хотелось смыть с себя всё то, что произошло с ним за последние полутора суток.</p><p>Закрыв глаза и оперевшись ладонями о кафельные стены, он простоял около пяти минут под прохладной водой в попытке снова вернуться к жизни. Он не мог сказать, что за это время ему сильно полегчало, однако бесконечно торчать в душе тоже было нельзя. Помывшись, а затем обработав и кое-как со стиснутыми зубами замотав просушенные раны свежими бинтами, Маркус почти под обозначенный срок зашёл обратно в комнату и действительно не обнаружил там Сюзи. И она сама, и все её вещи исчезли.</p><p>Нахмурившись, он тяжело вздохнул, осмотрев смятые простыни и одеяло. С одной стороны, она должна была уйти ещё ночью, ведь так предписывали их правила, поэтому его грубость была оправдана, но с другой, Маркус немного переживал о том, что, возможно, оскорбил её своим утренним поведением. Наверное, Норт была права, когда сказала ему, что он был слишком мягкотел для походов по борделям. Для того, чтобы не упиваться муками совести на утро, нужно было быть абсолютно беспринципным. Маркус таким не был, однако продолжал наступать на одни и те же грабли, не в первый раз приходя сюда.</p><p>Быстро натянув на себя тёмные джинсы и бордовую тёплую водолазку, Маркус накинул поверх них чёрное твидовое пальто, а затем, схватив со стола телефон с папкой по «Эскаланте», запер дверь и быстрым шагом направился к Норт. Только по пути он понял, насколько отвратительно сидели новые повязки. От их постоянного движения раны раздражались всё больше, начиная болеть, но делать с ними что-то было уже слишком поздно. Может, портить работу Саймона действительно не стоило, однако жить без душа он больше не мог.</p><p>— Ты долго, — укоризненно произнесла Норт, нервно посмотрев на часы, когда Маркус, чуть скривившись, сел рядом с ней на заднее сидение, дав Руперту знак трогаться с места.</p><p>— Пришлось повозиться с повязками, — коротко ответил он, задержав на ней взгляд. Она лишь хмыкнула и с кислым видом отвернулась к окну, выглядя одновременно сердитой и отстранённой. — Я обязан уточнить, ты так выражаешь своё недовольство мной или просто встала не с той ноги?</p><p>— Опять всё на себя переводишь?</p><p>— Ты сама спросила, не стыдно ли мне, так что я хочу знать, не ненавидишь ли ты меня теперь?</p><p>— Честно? — после долгого внимательного взгляда всё-таки уточнила она у Маркуса, на что тот утвердительно кивнул. — Упрёк о стыде и ненависть — это две абсолютно разные вещи. Я не живу в розовых мечтах и прекрасно понимаю, что это место чудесным образом не испарится от одного моего желания. Только если я его сожгу, а я этого не сделаю, потому что мы дружим с Мейв. Это даёт нам её защиту и дополнительную крышу над головой, что в сегодняшних обстоятельствах не так уж и плохо. Да и у тебя всё-таки накопилось до хрена стресса, чтобы держать его в себе. Я сама давно тебе об этом говорила, и уж поверь, если бы я хоть от кого-то из них услышала, что ты повёл себя, как скотина, я бы самолично оторвала бы у тебя всё, что свисает. Я знаю, что ты не перестаешь быть человеком, оказываясь в стенах «Марипозы», поэтому нет, я тебя не ненавижу за то, что ты трахаешь моих друзей за деньги, на которые они когда-нибудь смогут позволить себе жизнь, в которой им не придётся продавать себя, чтобы жить.</p><p>— А ведь до последней фразы всё было так замечательно.</p><p>— А ты хотел, чтобы я тебя похвалила за потворствование проституции? Такие заведения существуют тысячелетия, потому что ты и такие как ты являетесь частью проблемы, и все эти люди видят свой заработок в том, чтобы продавать своё тело, как и я когда-то. Спрос рождает предложение, а не наоборот, Маркус, однако, повторюсь, ты не худший из этих представителей. Да и в конце концов, мы каждый день продаём себя в том или ином роде и снятие девчонки или парнишки в клубе за выпивку мало чем отличается от похода в заведения типа «Марипозы». Во втором случае люди хотя бы не врут сами себе.</p><p>— Знаешь, это очень цинично звучит.</p><p>— Цинично и как раз-таки стыдно сначала месяцами заниматься пиздостраданиями, а затем ходить к шлюхам из-за боязни подкатить к тому, кто тебе действительно нравится. Типа не дали в одном месте, так точно дадут в другом. Неужели всё же отчаялся завоевать нашего славного неприступного доктора?</p><p>— Давай не будем об этом. Лучше расскажи, что за ЧП.</p><p>Норт тяжело вздохнула, опять посмотрев на часы, и недовольно поджала губы, но развивать брошенную Маркусом тему не стала.</p><p>— Лоуренс — всё. Убили.</p><p>Маркус не сразу понял, что конкретно ему сказали. Он озадаченно посмотрел на Норт в ответ, на секунду прикрыв глаза и мотнув головой в попытке осмыслить услышанное. С тех пор, как они опознали в нём «крота», он безвылазно сидел на корабле под постоянной охраной. Было бы скверно, но объяснимо, если бы он скончался от полученных после пыток увечий, но он чётко услышал слово «убили», что выходило за рамки понятного.</p><p>— В каком смысле — убили? — озадаченно переспросил Маркус.</p><p>— Ты забыл, как убивают людей?</p><p>— Ты прекрасно поняла, что я имел в виду.</p><p>Норт слегка скривилась, но решила не продолжать свой спектакль пассивно-агрессивного сарказма. Маркус не сомневался, что она прекрасно видела, что он начал выходить из себя и всё-таки решила не лезть на рожон.</p><p>— Я не знаю всех подробностей. Мне позвонили парни из утренней смены, которые его сторожили и сказали, что и они, и ночная смена клянутся, что он всё это время был в закрытом помещении рядом с ними, но при проверке в десятом часу оказался прям стопроцентно мёртв. Вроде что-то про перерезанное горло сказали, но в точности, что произошло, они понятия не имеют точно так же, как и мы с тобой. Я им сказала, чтобы заперли каюту, ничего не трогали и дожидались нас, — Норт на несколько секунд замолкла, наблюдая за окаменевшим лицом Маркуса. — Похоже, ты был прав. Вайетт в курсе, где «Иерихон». Всегда был.</p><p>Маркус ничего не ответил. Предмет прозрения Норт был наименьшей из намечающихся проблем, ведь планы Вайетта были гораздо более неоднозначными, чем его знания. Зачем? Зачем ему надо было это делать? Зачем было убивать Лоуренса, когда он уже рассказал им всё, что знал? Зачем было показывать, что знаешь, где стоит корабль, тем самым напрягая противника, когда он только расслабился? Зачем было оставлять номер телефона и выходить на контакт, если на следующий же день планируешь убийство его заключённого? Это всё не имело никакого смысла.</p><p>Может, Саймон был прав насчёт безумия Вайетта, а Норт насчёт его спонтанных ничем необоснованных действий. Он просто делал то, что ему захочется тогда, когда ему это захочется, а Маркус действительно зря искал в его действиях какую-то логику.</p><p>Или был другой вариант: у него ещё не было всей информации, поэтому он и не видел всю картину целиком, а действия Вайетта казались ему бессмысленными.</p><p>Погрузившись в свои мысли, Маркус полностью отключился от происходящего вокруг. Норт не стала его тревожить, явно отдавшись своим собственным размышлениям, так что всю оставшуюся до корабля дорогу они преодолели в полной тишине, зато около каюты на них обрушилось сразу же несколько голосов желающих объясниться охранников. Все четверо выглядели растерянными, а самый молодой из них, попавший на «Иерихон» за кражу, был бледнее унитаза, к которому явно бегал уже несколько раз за прошедшее с обнаружения трупа время, судя по исходившему от него едва уловимому кисловатому запаху рвоты, от которого самому хотелось опустошить желудок. Благо Маркус сегодня не завтракал, так что опустошать, по сути, было нечего. С какой-то стороны в сложившихся обстоятельствах это не могло не радовать, но с другой, усиливающийся голод давал о себе знать. Несмотря на всю серьёзность и неуместность ситуации, он занимал немалую часть его мыслей, отчего настроение только ухудшалось, как и исчезало желание выслушивать несвязный оправдательный гомон.</p><p>Маркус прекрасно понимал, почему они все хотели высказать ему своё видение произошедшего как можно скорее. Они знали, что он обладал властью и последнее слово всегда останется за ним. Никому из них не хотелось в конечном итоге оказаться в его глазах виноватым. Когда-то Маркуса обольстило подобное почтение. Он частенько оказывался в центре внимания до «Иерихона» и многие пытались найти с ним общение, однако он никогда и нигде не был главным. Никогда ничем и никем не управлял в полной мере. Почувствовать подобное на себе впервые было опьяняюще хорошо. Будто ты выше обычных людей. Будто все на свете тебя знают.</p><p>Однако в последнее время это начало угнетать. Иногда ему хотелось просто отдохнуть от всей этой ответственности, что приходила вместе с властью. Хотелось хоть раз переложить выслушивание подобных бесконечных оправданий на кого-то другого, но ведь именно Маркус был их большим боссом. Это порой невероятно утомляло. Особенно, когда он чётко понимал, что кто-то из них всё же был виновен в произошедшем и ему не удастся отделаться чем-то вроде «да ладно, проехали, с кем не бывает». Ему нужно будет принять решение о наказании, одновременно просчитав, как это воспримут остальные иерихонцы.</p><p>А они были виноваты. За год на этом корабле Маркус уловил одну истину: чем яростнее человек отстаивал свою невиновность, тем больше была вероятность того, что он где-то накосячил и своими оправданиями в первую очередь пытался убедить сам себя, что этот косяк незначителен. Что если бы он его не допустил, то это бы ничего не изменило, однако в большинстве случаев это меняло очень многое. И они так громко и настойчиво пытались это сделать, что понять что-либо было невозможно. Более того, от такого количества звуков у Маркуса моментально безумно разболелась голова. Она и так была практически ватной и ничего не соображающей, а боль только добавляла ему раздражительности к уже имеющемуся голоду.</p><p>А ведь когда-то он считал пирамиду Маслоу глупым преувеличением.</p><p>— Тихо! — совсем потеряв контроль, гаркнул на них Маркус, попутно потирая виски. — Где тело?</p><p>В мгновение замолкнувшие охранники как один показали на дальнюю каюту с лёгким недоумением, которое было объяснимо. Весь небольшой коридор на одной из отделённых и закрытых для общего посещения палуб пустовал, чтобы скрыть внутреннюю деятельность «Иерихона» от ненужных или слишком впечатлительных глаз. Кроме Лоуренса у них больше не было ни заключённых, ни «отправленных на гауптвахту», так что, по сути, это была единственная занятая каюта, если не считать той, что была отведена под самих охранников.</p><p>Окинув их хмурым взглядом, Маркус кивком головы показал Норт идти вслед за ним. Дверь не была заперта, лишь прикрыта, чем походила на все остальные, но за ней ощущалось нечто холодное, из-за чего открывать её не очень-то и хотелось. Естественно, это было лишь предчувствием того, что он ожидал там увидеть, но от него было крайне некомфортно.</p><p>Маркус уже видел трупы людей. Изувеченные тоже. В том числе здесь, на корабле. Немного, но видел и пока не выработал к данному зрелищу необходимого лидеру банды хладнокровия, так что до сих пор ему каждый раз было от них не по себе. Они лишь напоминали ему, насколько все из них были смертны и как легко эта смерть могла их настигнуть. Даже в настолько охраняемом месте, как «Иерихон».</p><p>Как много раз он тут ночевал, думая, что хотя бы здесь они находились в безопасности, и как часто его могли пришить в собственной постели, потому что он ошибался?</p><p>Всё внутри него сжалось от мёрзлого ощущения, а по коже прошлась череда мурашек, но он всё-таки открыл дверь, сразу порадовавшись, что не нашёл времени, чтобы поесть. Запаха ещё не было, но само тело производило не самое приятное впечатление, отчего к горлу мгновенно подкатил неприятный болезненный ком. Абсолютно бездвижный Лоуренс сидел на стуле прямо посреди каюты с завязанным за спиной руками и опущенной головой, словно демонстративно выставленный напоказ казнённый.</p><p>Скривившись, Маркус зашёл в каюту и включил слабую лампочку, свисающую с потолка на шнуре электропитания. Зрелище стало ещё более тошнотворным. Теперь он мог разглядеть сероватый оттенок обычно смуглой кожи, полное отсутствие дыхания и пятно буро-чёрной крови, засохшей на серой кофте прямо под перерезанной шеей.</p><p>— Ох, блять, — прошептала себе под нос Норт, подойдя ближе и наклонившись прямо к телу. — Выглядит погано. Посмотрим вблизи?</p><p>Маркус не хотел смотреть на него вблизи, но всё равно утвердительно кивнул. Им в любом случае нужно было рассмотреть весьма подозрительную рану, а ему самому удержать лицо перед подчинёнными, так что у него не было права отказаться, как бы сильно его не выворачивало от вида мёртвых человеческих тел. Особенно таких.</p><p>Достав бумажный платок из кармана, Норт прислонилась с помощью него ко лбу Лоуренса, попытавшись откинуть его голову назад. Вышло не с первого раза. Шея уже достаточно окоченела, чтобы вызвать сопротивление при распрямлении, так что ей пришлось приложить усилие. Маркус, конечно, мог бы ей помочь, но предпочитал держаться на небольшом расстоянии, вместо этого достав телефон и загуглив, за сколько времени наступает трупное окоченение. Он примерно и так это знал, но решил освежить воспоминания. В конце концов это была хорошая причина не смотреть на абсолютно хладнокровные действия Норт.</p><p>Именно окоченение было для него самым жутким в трупах. Человек будто каменел изнутри. Даже его тело, казалось, становилось тяжелее. Саймон как-то рассказал, что это из-за смещения центра тяжести и многих других факторов, но привнесённая в этот аспект смерти логика менее отталкивающим его не сделала.</p><p>— Как я и сказала — погано, — прокомментировала Норт, когда закончила с распрямлением, чем обратила на себя внимание Маркуса.</p><p>Горло оказалось рассечено практически от уха до уха настолько глубоко, что ему показалось, будто он видел края и полость трахеи. Подобное действие должно было быть произведено с большой силой хорошим острым ножом. Скорее всего, охотничьим или армейским и с внушительной долей вероятности — мужчиной. Один кандидат даже явственно представал перед глазами.</p><p>Крэд. Явно армейская закалка, безжалостность, сильные руки и незаконченные дела с Лоуренсом. Наверняка это был он. Такой человек, как он, явно был готов кинуться на любого и совершить любое жестокое убийство, но вряд ли был хорош в столь продуманной самодеятельности, поэтому оказаться он здесь мог только по приказу Вайетта.</p><p>В том, что это в принципе был Вайетт, Маркус ни на секунду не сомневался. В конце концов, больше никому смерть Лоуренса не была нужна. Особенно сейчас.</p><p>Пока Маркус издалека разглядывал рану, Норт тихо подошла к нему, прямо заглянув в глаза.</p><p>— Знаешь, — прошептала она ему практически на ухо, — я, конечно, не эксперт, но во всех сериалах, которые я смотрела, такие раны назывались посмертными.</p><p>— Мало крови, — согласился Маркус. — Его сначала убили и только потом перерезали горло.</p><p>— Если нам важно знать хоть приблизительную причину смерти и зачем было перерезать горло трупу, то тут нужен кто-то, у кого медицинские знания лежат немного глубже тринадцати сезонов «Мыслить как преступник».</p><p>— Знаю, — немного обречённо вздохнув, констатировал Маркус. — Звони Саймону. Пусть осмотрит тело и, не знаю, выдаст нам хоть какое-то заключение.</p><p>— Сам не хочешь? — подначила его Норт, но он быстро стёр с её лица ехидную ухмылочку своей полнейшей серьёзностью. Ситуация абсолютно не располагала ни к шуточкам, ни к личным делам. Сейчас они должны были быть только главами «Иерихона».</p><p>— Лучше ты. Мне надо будет выбить из нашей доблестной охраны, что конкретно происходило тут сегодняшней ночью, а то они явно что-то не договаривают.</p><p>Его собственные люди действительно вызвали у Маркуса немало подозрений, поэтому он хотел опросить их лично и как можно скорее. Всё это действительно казалось ему странным. Их каюта была напротив, но при этом они ничего не слышали, и никто мимо них не проходил, однако свидетельство убийства было прямо перед глазами. Люди Вайетта даже не попытались представить всё как самоубийство. Они хотели выставить Лоуренса и уязвимость «Иерихона» напоказ.</p><p>— Что именно? — уточнила Норт, наблюдая, как Маркус осматривал поднос с последней трапезой Лоуренса.</p><p>— Время смерти. Я, конечно, тоже не эксперт, но тело человека коченеет полностью в среднем за часов четырнадцать, то есть тут можно поставить где-то на девять-десять часов. Однако, если я что-то и услышал из того гомона, которым нас встретили, так это то, что, по их словам, в шесть утра он был ещё жив. То есть чуть больше шести часов назад. Мне вот очень любопытно, как именно они это поняли и как не заметили, что он ничего не съел. Он только выпил воду и причём бутылка, — он поднял вверх пластиковую бутылку из-под питьевой воды, которая не стояла на подносе, как вся остальная еда, а открытая валялась на полу под кроватью, — явно не на своём месте. Он её выронил и почему-то не поднял.</p><p>Скривившись от вновь стрельнувшей в ногу боли, Маркус поднялся с корточек и обернулся, посмотрев на никак не прореагировавшую на его ответ Норт. Она вновь, нервно закусив губу, смотрела на экран телефона и часы.</p><p>— Я не понимаю, ты куда-то спешишь? — склонив голову к плечу, на повышенных тонах поинтересовался Маркус. Чего он точно не ожидал от Норт, так это подобной рассеянности при её постоянной мании приплетать дела «Иерихона» к месту и нет. Тем более, она сама попросила пояснения.</p><p>— Нет, — тут же отрезала она, но в глазах промелькнула неуверенность.</p><p>— Неотложные дела, может быть? Что-то важное?</p><p>— Ничего.</p><p>— Тогда, будь добра, позвони Саймону, опиши ему ситуацию и скажи, что он срочно нужен здесь.</p><p>Стрельнув в Маркуса гневным взглядом, Норт всё же кивнула и вышла из каюты. Ещё чуть осмотревшись, он вышел следом, прикрыв за собой дверь, и жестом поманил к себе ночных и утренних охранников. Маркус поочерёдно оглядел их, хмуро сведя брови и выдержав необходимую паузу, отчего они начали нервничать ещё больше, периодически кидая друг на друга косые взгляды.</p><p>— Будете заходить по одному, — строго проговорил он и зашёл в каюту охранников, сказав непричастному иерихонцу по имени Майк стоять у двери.</p><p>Импровизированный допрос длился всего минут пятнадцать, но каждая из этих минут под конец по-особенному выводила Маркуса из себя. Как он выяснил у утренней смены, которая оказалась смелее и пошла первой, один из них опоздал на пятнадцать минут, а второй скрыл, что застал ночную смену спящей. Он их растормошил и отослал, заверив, что никому не расскажет, а затем через окошко в двери каюты проверил Лоуренса, который, по его словам, спал на кровати, что послужило для него достаточным доказательством того, что все отлично. После этого они вдвоём сидели в своей каюте и развлекали себя игрой в карты, якобы не услышав от Лоуренса ни звука.</p><p>— Вообще ничего? Ни стука, ни скрежета, ни звука падения или перемещения? — въедливо уточнил Маркус, уже, в принципе, зная, почему охрана внезапно оглохла. Вся обустроенная ими обстановка уже дала ему половину ответов.</p><p>— Нет, — чётко ответил тот, мотнув головой так, что его щёки двинулись вслед за ним.</p><p>Маркус понимающе покачал головой, а затем увеличил звук на стоящем на столе радио, отчего охранник нервно сглотнул. Естественно, за работающей музыкой было достаточно сложно услышать хоть что-то.</p><p>Ночная смена после этого рассказа довольно быстро созналась, что действительно уснула. Они оправдывались и почти плакали о том, что понятия не имеют, как такое могло произойти, ведь они специально выпили кофе и выспались перед дежурством, а затем их будто кувалдой по голове накрыло. Ничего не слышали. Ничего не видели. К сожалению, и тут Маркус догадывался, как такое могло произойти, но только не хотел верить.</p><p>— Кофе где брали? — спросил он, строго посмотрев на парней из ночной сверху вниз. Молоденький парнишка совсем сдал за это время. У него тряслась нога и он мотал головой из стороны в сторону, явно отказываясь признавать произошедшее, а второй, чуть постарше с почти чёрной в отсутствии нормального освещения кожей, явно злился на себя от такого просчёта.</p><p>— В столовой, как и весь ужин. Керри брал. Эй, Керри! — он стукнул своего напарника локтем и взглядом показал на Маркуса. — Расскажи.</p><p>— Что рассказать? — дрожащим голосом переспросил тот. Он явно уже никого не слушал, полностью отдавшись поглотившим его неврозу и самобичеванию.</p><p>— Про столовку. Что видел, где что брал.</p><p>— Ну, — протянул он, до тихого скрежета вцепившись пальцами в покрывало одной из коек, на которой они оба сидели, — подошёл к девушке, которая была вчера на раздаче, она дала мне пайки для нас с Руди и Лоуренса на вечер. Пайки запечатанные, типа самолётных, а кофе сделала в автомате. Всё.</p><p>— Точно всё?</p><p>— Может, я с ней немного пофлиртовал. Она типа красивая очень, хоть немного постарше.</p><p>Он робко улыбнулся, но под взглядом начинающего звереть Маркуса быстро стушевался.</p><p>— Ты следил за её движениями? Видел, как она всё это делала?</p><p>— Нет. Зачем? — изумился он. — Там в очереди за мной был Эд, я с ним немного поговорил, пока она всё собирала.</p><p>— И с другом поговорил, и с девушкой пофлиртовал, — поддел его Маркус и цокнул языком, хотя на самом деле в обычное время ничего предосудительного в этих действиях не было. — Как её зовут и где обычно обитает?</p><p>— Анжела, — бодро отозвался Керри, не заметив, как у Маркуса на этом имени окаменело лицо и как на дальнейших словах он начал медленно опускаться на стул. — Я вообще её раньше не видел. Думал, может, она новенькая, но она сказала, что достаточно давно знает этот корабль и приходит сюда помогать, если её попросят.</p><p>Маркус ничего не это не ответил. Он продолжал молча смотреть на Керри в упор. Люди Вайетта не просто проникли на корабль, одному из них даже хватило наглости настолько бессовестно влиться в ряды иерихонцев и назвать своё настоящее имя, что абсолютно никто не заметил подвоха, настолько это показалось всем естественным. Ни один человек не опознал чужака в месте, в котором все живут практически на виду друг у друга. Даже тот, кому была доверена охрана, не заподозрил подвоха в появлении на корабле незнакомого ему человека, когда вход на «Иерихон» был давно строго закрыт, а старички все известны в лицо.</p><p>— Маркус, вам нехорошо? — осторожно поинтересовался второй охранник по имени Руди, но тот проигнорировал этот жест заботы.</p><p>— Как она выглядела?</p><p>— Ну, обычная красивая девушка, — растерянно проговорил Керри, не выдержав прямого укоризненного взгляда Маркуса и опустив свой. — Высокая, стройная, лицо, такое, сердечком. Голубые глаза, светлые вьющиеся волосы чуть ниже плеч. Голос очень приятный, мягкий. Лет двадцать пять на вид или около того.</p><p>— Бутылку с водой дала она же?</p><p>— Да. Лоуренс ещё пожаловался, что кислая, хотя, как по мне, обычная вода.</p><p>— Ты её пробовал, чтобы такое утверждать?</p><p>— Нет, — парень на секунду замялся. — Но ведь она в закрытой бутылке была, правильно? Какая она ещё могла быть?</p><p>— Лоуренс вообще много на что жаловался, — тут же подхватил Руди, заступаясь за напарника и себя самого, потому что явно понял, куда всё шло. — То кровать твёрдая, то подушка плоская, то холодно, то жарко, то ещё что. Начал, как только доктор Саймон с ним закончил, и он на поправку пошёл. Мы уже внимания не обращали. Сил не хватит на все его запросы реагировать! Тем более он же предатель, да? С какой стати мы ему должны условия особые предоставлять.</p><p>Маркус прикрыл глаза и сделал несколько вдохов и выдохов, чтобы успокоиться. Его люди не оправдали даже минимум его доверия, оказавшись до безобразия некомпетентными. Он-то думал, что может проиграть из-за предательства близких, а по факту оказалось, что с такими сторонниками и врагов не надо было иметь, чтобы кто-то оказался в могиле. Отчаянные ведомые простаки, которым было далеко до высшей лиги, в которую он хотел их провести.</p><p>— Что ж, поздравляю вас, господа, — подытожил Маркус, вновь встав со стула. — Вас всех дружно накачали клофелином и пока вы двое отсыпались, единственного, кто понял, что с питьём что-то не так, убили в соседней каюте.</p><p>— Но он был жив, я клянусь! — тут же отчаянно завопил Керри в очередной слабой попытке себя оправдать. — Я сам заглядывал туда, когда уходил! Потом ещё Джордж из утренней смотрел. Он спал.</p><p>— Даже я понимаю, что он не мог быть жив в тот момент, — резко прервал его Маркус, сделав угрожающий шаг вперёд, от которого и Керри, и Руди, казалось, вжались в матрац, — а когда сюда придет <em>доктор Саймон</em>, он точно это подтвердит. Более того, тот, кто это сделал, скорее всего сидел в той же самой каюте, когда вы туда заглядывали, но мы никогда этого не узнаем наверняка, потому что вам было слишком лень зайти внутрь и всё осмотреть. Я вам говорил, насколько он важен и насколько тщательно его нужно было охранять, но вы на удивление дерьмово отнеслись к своим обязанностям.</p><p>— Маркус…</p><p>— Отстранены, — прошипел он сквозь зубы, а затем указал пальцем на Керри. — А ты будешь сидеть здесь и помогать мне с портретом этой Анжелы, пока не сможешь мне со стопроцентной уверенностью сказать, что на рисунке именно она.</p><p>— Я не имею рисовать, — простонал Керри.</p><p>— Не беспокойся, я умею.</p><p>— Вы хотите посадить нас на гауптвахту? — тихо уточнил Руди, уставившись в пол.</p><p>— Уже посадил, — заверил его Маркус и вышел из каюты.</p><p>Майк всё ещё стоял у входа прислонившись к стене и скрестив могучие руки на груди. Бывший спецназовец и полицейский, год назад задержал своего напарника, когда тот пытался выкрасть улики против одного чиновника, сбившего двенадцатилетнюю девочку, из-за чего чиновник очень сильно разозлился и даже проплатил паре заключённых в тюрьме смерть Майка от заточки. Уж кому из подчинённых Маркус тут доверял, так это ему. Он был ответственен, компетентен, производил должное впечатление и был абсолютно верен после спасения его собственной дочери, которой могло достаться, когда её отец прибился к «Иерихону».</p><p>— К этому Керри я ещё вернусь, но на контроль обоих. Скорее всего, просто дураки, но лучше последить за ними некоторое время, так что пусть проведут здесь пару суток. И проверь всё ли в порядке с тем, кто должен был выйти вчера в вечернюю смену в столовой и видел ли там кто-то незнакомую блондинку по имени Анжела, — тихо проговорил он Майку, получив утвердительный кивок. — Да, и проследи, чтобы никто из этих четверых не болтал о произошедшем.</p><p>— Делать что-то с телом?</p><p>— Сначала дождёмся Саймона.</p><p>— Есть, босс.</p><p>Хлопнув Майка по плечу, Маркус покинул коридор. Он не жалел, что высказал им всё это, однако свою вину в произошедшем он тоже чувствовал. В конце концов он сам убедил всех на этом корабле, что им тут ничто не угрожало и никто был не в состоянии их тут найти, так что подобная человеческая халатность была объяснима. К тому же, когда на всём судне кипела работа, в этой его части в основном делать было абсолютно нечего, поэтому оказавшиеся на посту охранники развлекали себя, как могли, чтобы не уснуть или не помереть от скуки. Маркус понимал это, но никак не мог оправдать, ведь в этот раз это отвлечение привело к убийству на их собственной территории. Кроме того, это могло говорить о том, что убийца прекрасно знал, что большую часть времени охранники занимались чем угодно, но только не охраной. Шанс, что они отнеслись бы к заданию с высшим приоритетом по-другому был крайне мал.</p><p>Вайетт знал. Знал, где корабль. Знал, как устроен «Иерихон». Знал распорядок дня и обязанности. Знал, что ничто не помешает его людям проникнуть на закрытые палубы. Знал каким путём ездит Норт и где живёт Маркус. Он знал всё, но не нападал. Он даже не устранил охрану, вместо этого рискнув своим человеком только чтобы усыпить их, когда мог спокойно убить всех и хозяйничать на палубе хоть всю ночь.</p><p>Закрыв за собой дверь коридора, Маркус отошёл в самый дальний тёмный угол и осел на пол, прислонившись к стене спиной. Только один человек мог ответить ему на вопрос, зачем это всё было нужно и с ним даже можно было связаться.</p><p>Подумав над своими дальнейшими действиями ещё с минуту, Маркус всё-таки достал карту памяти и скопировал с неё хранящийся там номер телефона. Возможно, это была ошибка, но он всё равно не знал, что ему оставалось делать в этой ситуации. Вайетт самолично не оставил ему выбора, кроме как пойти на контакт, так что, открыв определяющийся на этот номер мессенджер, Маркус отправил всего одно слово.</p><p>
  <em>«Зачем?»</em>
</p><p>Ответ не заставил себя долго ждать, будто Вайетт только и делал целый день, что ждал, пока Маркус ему напишет. Эта самоуверенность выводила из себя. Ему не хотелось действовать по заранее продуманному плану, зревшему в голове пироманьяка, но ему нужны были ответы. Хоть какие-то.</p><p>
  <em>«Явление Христа народу. Я уже начал думать, что ты никогда не напишешь».</em>
</p><p>В то же время, смотря на ответ, Маркус чувствовал лёгкую эйфорию. Он сейчас говорил <em>с Вайеттом</em>. Тем самым Вайеттом, чьи планы пытался раскрыть, засыпая по ночам и просыпаясь по утрам. Тем, кто казался в какой-то мере недосягаемым и вообще иногда выдуманным персонажем, но вот слова, написанные лично им.</p><p>Поёрзав на месте, Маркус заблокировал телефон, уставившись в соседнюю стену. Вайетт действительно ждал его сообщения, но он не подтвердил и не опроверг убийство Лоуренса. Даже не ответил на конкретный вопрос, хотя Маркус был готов согласиться, что он задал его слишком расплывчато.</p><p>Разблокировав телефон, он уже хотел конкретизировать своё первое сообщение, но ответ на него пришёл раньше, чем Маркус успел это сделать.</p><p>
  <em>«У нас с тобой только начался конфетно-букетный период, я бы расстроился, если он бы нам его испортил».</em>
</p><p>Маркус усмехнулся на это заявление.</p><p><em>«Он уже сказал всё, что мог»,</em> — написал он в ответ.</p><p>
  <em>«Не разочаровывай меня, Маркус. Ты вообще проверяешь, откуда, порой, приходят иерихонцы? В том числе Лоуренс»</em>
</p><p>На это Маркусу было нечего сказать. На «Иерихоне» ещё со времён «лидерства» Саймона действовал негласный закон: если человек не хотел рассказывать, из-за чего конкретно сюда бежал, то его не заставляли. Только обобщённо выясняли, не опасен ли он для остальных. Когда они начали противостояние с Вайеттом, то иногда Маркус это правило нарушал, потому что была опасность «кротов», но он не проверял тех, кто пришёл на «Иерихон» давно. Особенно до него.</p><p>Лоуренс был как раз среди них и вот чем это обернулось. Вайетт подловил его.</p><p><em>«Видимо, веришь им на слово»,</em> — тем временем пришло ещё одно сообщение в ответ на молчание Маркуса.</p><p><em>«Это сделали не иерихонцы»,</em> — с лёгкой неуверенностью отозвался он, потому что убийца всё-таки был знаком с кораблём и очень неплохо.</p><p>
  <em>«Иерихонцы — довольно растяжимое понятие»</em>
</p><p><em>«Что это ещё значит?»,</em> — уже на эмоциях написал Маркус, не особо рассчитывая на ответ, но всё же получил его.</p><p><em>«У тебя на руках есть всё, чтобы выяснить это. Дерзай»</em>, — написал Вайетт и вышел из сети.</p><p>Со злости Маркус с силой сжал телефон в руке и нахмурился. Этот короткий диалог породил у него больше вопросов, чем ответов, отчего он уже начал корить себя, что вообще его начал. Однако, закрыв глаза и вдохнув полные лёгкие, он отметил для себя и плюс беседы. Лоуренс был не так прост. Возможно, его убийство и было намёком на то, что он знал больше, чем сказал им, и был тем ключом, что был так необходим Маркусу. Возможно, Вайетт указал ему, в каком направлении ему следовало двигаться, чтобы найти следующий элемент паззла.</p><p>— Нужно ли тебе его находить? — в ответ на эти мысли участливо спросил его усевшийся рядом воображаемый Саймон. — Он явно играет с тобой.</p><p>— Боюсь, у меня нет другого выбора, — прошептал Маркус, опять почувствовал вибрацию телефона.</p><p>— Выбор есть всегда.</p><p>Маркус лишь хмыкнул на это заявление и полез в карман. Мысль о том, что ему вновь написал Вайетт не радовала, но всё же он разблокировал телефон. Сообщение было от Норт, однако не успел его прочесть, как раздался звонок.</p><p> — Ты где? — с лёгкой претензией спросила она.</p><p> — Около того же коридора, в закутке. Дозвонилась до Саймона? Когда он приедет?</p><p>Норт на секунду замялась, отчего что-то неприятное заскреблось в груди у Маркуса.</p><p>— По поводу этого и звоню. Короче, тут такое дело, он не отвечает ни на звонки, ни на сообщения. Я уже минут двадцать или больше пытаюсь до него достучаться, но без толку. Они доходят, то есть он в сети, но он их даже не читает.</p><p>Холод разлился ещё сильнее по внутренностям, ускоряя ритм сердца и наращивая тревогу, но Маркус постарался сохранить беспристрастный тон и самообладание. У всего должно было быть логичное объяснение и в первую очередь следовало найти его, прежде чем паниковать, потому что это могло быть просто совпадением.</p><p>— Позвони в больницу. Может, он на операции или…</p><p>— Звонила. Там ответили, что такой врач у них больше не работает и если я хочу записаться к травматологу, то у них есть другие прекрасные специалисты, — судя по частому дыханию, она говорила на ходу, причём таким тоном, который Маркус мог бы назвать встревоженным. — Я сейчас к тебе приду, никуда не срывайся, хорошо?</p><p>— Хорошо, — хрипло отозвался Маркус и повесил трубку, заметив, что руки у него начали слегка дрожать.</p><p>Они нашли труп, а теперь Саймон не отвечал.</p><p>Нет, Вайетт не мог с ним ничего сделать. Он не тронул охранников, он не мог тронуть врача, а чтобы узнать о привязанности к нему Маркуса, надо было залезть ему в голову и прочесть мысли. Он проговорился только сегодня, но до этого ни разу. Дело наверняка было в том, что Саймона, судя по всему, уволили. Он ведь упоминал, что у него были проблемы в больнице с начальством, но Маркус не придал этому должного внимания и решил не настаивать на объяснении, а теперь ему нужно было гадать, потому что Саймон не отвечал.</p><p>Глубоко вздохнув, Маркус сжал руки в кулаки и закрыл глаза. Не надо было пороть горячку. Просто совпадение. Это было просто совпадение. Он и раньше иногда игнорировал их и не брал трубку, так что поводов для паники не было. Саймону просто не хотелось ни с кем сейчас разговаривать, вот и всё. Он ответит позже.</p><p>Открыв глаза и расфокусированным взглядом смотря в соседнюю стену, Маркус упорно повторял это себе, вместе с тем понимая, что дрожь не унималась.</p><p>— Почему ты не берешь трубку? Что вообще у тебя происходит? — прошептал он воображаемому Саймону рядом с собой, но, повернув голову, обнаружил, что его там уже не было. Как и его реальная копия, он как обычно ушёл от ответа.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Все семьи несчастны по-своему</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <em>6 ноября 13:39</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Маркус так и не позвонил. Он допускал мысль, что вёл себя по-идиотски, преувеличивая тот негатив, который мог вызвать в Саймоне своим беспокойством, но всё равно не позвонил. Не видел в этом никакого смысла.</p><p>Лично выслушав Норт и обдумав произошедшее холодной головой, он пересмотрел свою первичную панику и более-менее спокойно выдохнул. Вайетт действительно не мог ничего сделать с Саймоном, ведь несмотря на все свои выходки, он был не настолько отбитым, чтобы вредить их врачу. Всё-таки он добивался диалога, а не нарывался на самоубийство. Что бы не произошло в больнице между Саймоном и руководством, то, что оно дошло до пика именно сегодня, похоже, и в правду было лишь банальным совпадением, хоть поначалу и было трудно поверить в столь невероятное стечение обстоятельств. Саймону не нужна была защита. Ему нужен был отдых от них всех вместе взятых, на что недвусмысленно намекало его молчание.</p><p>Маркусу очень не хотелось нарываться, тревожа его в такой момент, ведь тот не стал бы игнорировать «Иерихон», если бы на это не было серьёзной причины. Его самого — да, но не корабль. Человеческая сторона Маркуса прекрасно понимала подобное состояние и в любых других обстоятельствах была готова дать ему хоть вагон времени, но вот только сейчас он не должен был с пониманием отступать перед желанием Саймона побыть одному. Из-за сложившейся ситуации было жизненно необходимо наступить на горло своей гордости и его переживаниям, чтобы добиться нужных для них всех ответов, но Маркус не мог себя пересилить. Он допустил брешь, дав другому человеку силу одним словом уязвить себя, чем опосредованно подвёл весь «Иерихон» и продолжал подводить его каждую минуту, которую отказывался звонить. Он чувствовал подсознательное опасение, что ничто не остановит Саймона, если он опять захочет причинить ему боль, чем разобьёт его ещё сильнее, а разбитый лидер ещё хуже, чем зациклившийся.</p><p>Иронично, подумал Маркус. Раньше он был бы только рад возможности экстренно вызвать Саймона на корабль, чтобы лишний раз увидеть его, но эта необходимость ни разу не возникла. А теперь, в момент, когда он был нужен здесь и сейчас, он стал последним человеком, с которым Маркусу хотелось контактировать, и это было взаимно.</p><p>Лоуренсу, конечно, уже некуда было спешить и он мог ждать Саймона хоть до скончания веков, однако его труп с каждой секундой всё ближе подходил к этапу гниения, а значит, время его обследования утекало. Кроме того, сама его личность стала темой номер один для Маркуса, поскольку была связана с историей, которую ему хотел рассказать Вайетт, но никто на корабле оказался неспособен дать ответ, как именно Лоуренс попал сюда и кем он был до этого. Все современные иерихонцы нашли на нём укрытие гораздо позже, а те, кто обитал здесь в те времена давно сожгли за собой все мосты. Кроме того, вряд ли в те годы они устраивали по четвергам «клуб анонимных беглых бомжей», где Лоуренс, стесняясь, всё же вставал посреди кружка, представлялся и все ему дружно аплодировали, а затем в приливе сочувствия гладили его по плечам, говоря, какой он молодец, что всё им так правдиво рассказал.</p><p>На секунду Маркус это представил, но быстро стёр неуместную улыбку со своего лица. Ситуация совсем не располагала к веселью, а какое-либо дело до личной истории Лоуренса в то время могло быть только одному человеку. Тому, кто заботился о безопасности каждого иерихонца, тому, кто был тут дольше всех и тому, кто был тут дольше самого Лоуренса — Саймону.</p><p>Опять всё сводилось к треклятому Саймону, и это реально было совсем не смешно. Тогда, три года назад, именно он и только он мог вытянуть из Лоуренса ту информацию, которая сейчас была нужна Маркусу. Он делал это с каждым, чтобы убедиться, что новичок никому не навредит и делал это крайне искусно. Маркус и на себе испытал его невероятную способность влиять на людей так, что они сами рассказывали ему даже то, что не хотели, ведь Саймон невольно располагал к себе всем: внешностью, характером, взглядом, поведением, даже тембром голоса. Он будто создавал вокруг себя некую ауру. Ему хотелось довериться и выложить всё, как есть, чтобы сбросить с себя тот тяжёлый груз, который лежал на плечах половины иерихонцев, и Саймон выглядел как тот, кто этот груз был способен принять и сохранить прежнее отношение к тебе. Унести твой секрет в могилу. Маркусу приходилось быть с ним очень аккуратным, когда он не хотел раскрывать причину своего побега на корабль, ведь ему было слишком стыдно рассказать о ней. Казалось, что даже такой, как Саймон, не сможет этого понять, но он понял и не осудил. Не в тот раз.</p><p>Маркус зажмурился, сделав глубокий вдох. Хоть он и не мог больше воспринимать этого человека адекватно, это явно не давало ему права сейчас расклеиваться. Только не перед противостоянием с Амандой и уж точно не из-за несостоявшегося любовника.</p><p>— Злишься, Иерихон, — надменно и в то же время менторски протянул воображаемый Вайетт, медленно сев рядом, — на вас обоих злишься. Стыдишься своей доверчивости и эмоций. Боишься показаться слабаком. Но это не слабость, нет. Попытка уйти от боли — это один из древнейших инстинктов живых организмов и это сама по себе достойная причина избегать первоисточника. Так что поздравляю! Ты ещё жив. Тебе надо нормально погоревать, да выкинуть сопляка из головы, а то неровен час потонешь раньше отпущенного тебе времени. Зачем он тебе вообще нужен? Чтобы было кому погоревать на твоей никому не сдавшейся могиле? — он заливисто рассмеялся, откинувшись спиной к стене и выпустив клуб дыма от вечной сигары. — Умоляю, Иерихон, он скорее на неё плюнет и будет не так уж и не прав, чёртов ты эгоист.</p><p>Тяжело вздохнув и мотнув головой, Маркус развеял образ Вайетта и убрал телефон в карман пальто. Он может хоть несколько часов пилить его взглядом, но не позвонит. Он слишком хорошо себя знал, чтобы быть уверенным, что не сделает этого. Нужно было находить ответы на свои вопросы относительно Лоуренса без Саймона, если тот, конечно, не соизволит наконец-то ответить Норт.</p><p>Наверное, Лоуренс никогда не был так популярен на «Иерихоне» при жизни, как стал после смерти. По крайней мере Маркус никогда им не интересовался. Лоуренс для него всегда был «тем самым мексиканцем», который мог в Сахаре песок продать, заговорить зубы любому и из любой ситуации выйти абсолютно сухим, параллельно сделав вид, что так всё и задумывалось, хотя на самом деле это было лишь банальным фартом. У любого поначалу он производил впечатление обычного уличного харизматичного пройдохи, которому всё сходило с рук, но спустя время можно было заметить, что это была лишь ширма. Лоуренс был умён, расчётлив, предусмотрителен, однако умел разумно рисковать, когда этого требовала ситуация, а также обладал умело скрываемыми задатками лидера. Маркус не сильно удивился, когда несколько источников указало на него, как на «крота». Лоуренс мог сливать информацию так, что никто бы его даже не заподозрил. На самом деле Маркусу даже казалось, что если бы Вайетту не было нужно его сдать, то он так и не попался бы им в руки.</p><p>Нужно было выяснить, кем он был на самом деле, и поскольку Саймон ушёл в глухое молчание, а сам он начинать бессмысленное дозванивание не горел желанием, то Маркус прибёг к номеру два в его списке: Люси. Она тоже пришла на корабль позже Лоуренса, но в отличие от всех остальных, ненамного. Их разделяло всего месяца два-три. На данный момент она была лучшим кандидатом и, скорее всего, уже знала это. Маркус видел, какие взгляды она на него бросала, пока он сидел неподалёку от её «кабинета», ожидая, пока она освободится. Дело было срочное, но не настолько, чтобы выгонять с перевязки одного из попавших в замес с людьми Вайетта иерихонца. Ожоги почти прошли со времён их стычки, однако ему всё ещё была нужна медицинская помощь.</p><p>Конечно, Саймон был их врачом и его с этого поста никто никогда не смещал, но в какой-то момент людей на корабле стало так много, что его одного стало не хватать. Тогда на полный рабочий день, если это можно было так назвать в их условиях, вышла Люси. Она и до этого часто помогала Саймону, но всегда была лишь на подхвате. Где-то своими знаниями, ведь Саймон всё-таки был только травматологом, а не терапевтом и не мастером на все руки, поэтому во многом учился на ходу и даже до сих пор консультировался с коллегами, которым доверял; во время его отсутствия она также исполняла его мелкие поручения или следила за выполнением его предписаний иерихонцами. Наверное, Люси была тем человеком, с которым Саймон проводил больше всего времени, когда был на корабле. В какой-то момент Маркус даже поймал себя на мысли, что он ревнует, однако Саймон явно не испытывал к ней никаких романтических чувств, как и она к нему. Между ними было только огромное уважение и бесконечное доверие. Саймон действительно ей во многом доверял, потому что в прежней жизни, до «Иерихона», она была медсестрой. Они зачастую выполняют даже больше различных процедур, чем сами врачи, и порой не могут ими стать только из-за невозможности внесения больших капиталовложений, которых требует обучение в медицинской школе.</p><p>Люси была из таких. Бедная многодетная семья из одного из самых нищих трущобных районов Детройта. Одни из многих. Отец, главный кормилец их семьи, возвращаясь поздно вечером со смены на тогда ещё работающем заводе, погиб от рук грабителя, живущего на соседней улице, когда ей было всего пять. У матери не было никакого образования, да ей некогда и не на что было его получать, поэтому она за копейки по знакомству работала посудомойкой в каком-то кафе, куда добиралась по два часа. Её мать ценила эту работу, ведь, если у тебя есть работа в городе, где к безработным относится чуть ли не тридцать процентов населения, то ты уже неплохо живёшь, хоть и находишься в числе двадцати процентов тех работяг, кто за чертой бедности. Наверное, единственной причиной того, что это кафе вообще не разорилось, как многие другие, и сохранило за собой рабочие места было то, что оно прилегало к заправке около границы. Туда часто заходили едущие проездом канадцы и американцы или дальнобойщики, однако основной зарплатой всё равно были чаевые, на которые мало кто расщедривался.</p><p>Люси рассказывала, что они считали каждый цент. Роскошью были не то, что купить игрушки для детей, а поесть нормальной еды. Даже когда у них сломалась стиральная машина, они стирали вручную, потому что денег на новую не было. Та часть Маркуса, что годами жила в золотой клетке роскошного дома и хорошей платной школы не могла поверить, что такое вообще было возможно и задавалась вопросом, не от такой ли жизни в бедности его мать отдала его в детдом. Может, оттуда карьерная дорога тоже вела в грузчики или рабочие, но он хотя бы нормально ел, ходил в признанную резильентной* школу, получал хоть какую-то особую медицинскую помощь, у него всегда была одежда, тепло, место, где спать и крыша над головой, поэтому даже в жизни до Карла он не испытывал <em>такой</em> нужды, как было в семье Люси.</p><p>Глядя на неё, Маркус почему-то постоянно об этом думал. У Люси не было ничего, но она выросла в любящей семье, где ужинали при свечах, потому что им часто отключали электричество за неуплату, однако она вспоминала это с улыбкой. Вопреки всему это было тёплое воспоминание, наполненное запахом горящего фитиля и купленных на последние деньги апельсинов.</p><p>У Маркуса таких детских семейных воспоминаний не было. Было абсолютно всё, кроме них. Даже тогда, когда его забрал Карл. Был брат, с которым он не всегда очень хорошо ладил и с каждым годом отдалялся всё больше. Был отец, против которого он из детского своего идиотизма бунтовал, только спустя годы осознав его мудрость и любовь, которую тот открыто никогда не показывал и поэтому Маркус до сих пор чувствовал стеснение и некую неестественность, называя его папой, а не Карлом. Он их любил, но где-то внутри себя не ощущал той глубокой связи, которая всегда была у Люси с её семьёй. Она была соединена с чем-то, с чем Маркус — нет, и он даже не мог понять, вызывало ли это осознание в нём хоть какие-то эмоции, кроме абстрактной тоски.</p><p>Может, мотивация его матери была самой достойной из всех возможных, и она плакала, оставляя его, но, обдумывая это, Маркус всё больше приходил к мнению, что он решительно не знал, какой из вариантов действительно был лучше и правильнее: достаток без сильных привязанностей или сильные семейные привязанности без достатка. У Маркуса никогда не болел живот от голода, но у него всегда было ощущение, что из-за детского дома что-то связанное с эмоциями внутри него безвозвратно сломалось. Как бы поменялась его личность, если бы в глубоком детстве у него был любящий его родитель, а не периодически навещающая нянечка? Всё равно, что вообразить, как бы ему жилось с хвостом: смешно, нелепо и абсолютно невозможно.</p><p>Если говорить о матери Люси, то она, несомненно, любила своих детей и тянула их всех, но её явная ограниченность из-за отсутствия достатка была в том, что она не видела иной жизни ни для себя, ни для своих четырёх дочерей. Она её просто не знала. Когда Люси выросла из детской романтики апельсиновых вечеров без света, она поняла, что ей себе такого же будущего не хотелось. Она мечтала стать врачом, однако смогла оплатить только школу медсестёр, хоть и пахала сутками напролёт. Мать была этим очень недовольна и даже хотела забрать вложенные в школу дочерью деньги, потому что считала, что та в первую очередь должна была помогать ей и сёстрам. Тем, с кем она была связана семейными узами, а не себе и уж тем более не кому-то чужому. Насколько Маркус знал, они до сих пор не помирились после того скандала, что Люси закатила её семья. Наверное, они даже не знали, что в конце концов Люси устроилась работать в реабилитационный центр, для которого даже натаскала себя по психологии на дополнительных курсах, и что на неё там напал особенно буйный пациент. Перелом руки в трёх местах, травма черепа со слепотой на один глаз, а также аннулирование лицензии работать медицинской сестрой за угрозу жизни пациента и причинение вреда средней степени тяжести, ведь Люси решила обороняться. Она пыталась отстоять свою самозащиту перед следствием, и всё бы прокатило, потому что она была права.</p><p>Прокатило бы, если бы пациент не был сыном одного из судей, а она не бесправной девчонкой из почти мёртвого Делрея. Её даже хотели посадить, однако с такими травмами попадают не в тюрьму. С ними попадают в отделение травматологии, а оттуда, если твой лечащий врач прознает о незаконности обвинений, можно угодить и на «Иерихон».</p><p>— Очень тактично с твоей стороны подождать, пока я освобожусь. Проходи, Маркус, — низким и по обыкновению почти бесцветным голосом произнесла Люси, плавным жестом руки пригласив его внутрь каюты.</p><p>Когда-то у них был импровизированный медпункт в трюме, который был отгорожен от иерихонцев лишь несколькими полотнами полупрозрачного полиэтилена. Теперь он занимал целых две смежные каюты, отведённые под хранилище лекарств и приёмную врача. Не такую лощёную и многофункциональную, как в больницах, но свою роль экстренной или основной медицинской помощи она выполняла исправно. Совсем недавно Маркус уже сидел около неё, слушая доносящиеся из-за плотных стальных створок крики Лоуренса, а теперь пришёл узнавать о его настоящей жизни, потому что тот загадочно умер.</p><p>— Я вижу, что тебя что-то тревожит, — усевшись на стул прямо напротив Маркуса, произнесла Люси и посмотрела прямо на него. Он никогда не мог выносить её прямого взгляда. Чёрные глаза смотрели куда-то вглубь и одновременно были абсолютно пустыми. Беспристрастно всматривались туда, куда ты сам заглянуть не мог, лишь краем глаза улавливал тени, живущие внутри. Маркус отвернулся.</p><p>— Да, — подтвердил он, прочистив горло, — у нас кое-что произошло на корабле. Не хочу вдаваться в подробности, но мне нужна вся информация, которая у тебя в памяти есть на Лоуренса.</p><p>— Нет, тебя тревожит нечто иное, но так и быть я подыграю, — она еле заметно улыбнулась, отклонившись на стуле и направив взгляд чуть в сторону от Маркуса. Она никогда не любила подолгу смотреть в глаза. Может, это было что-то психологическое, а может, она просто знала, какой силой обладал её взгляд и не хотела давить на своих гостей больше, чем было необходимо. — Лоуренс был очень скрытным человеком. Всегда.</p><p>— Был? — осторожно переспросил Маркус. Последнее, чего ему хотелось, так это чтобы слухи о его смерти расползлись по кораблю. Особенно так быстро. Его вторая семья пока не должна была об этом знать.</p><p>— Он умер для многих иерихонцев в тот момент, когда предал их. Они шептались об обратном, но их сомнения было легко подавить, потому что их вера в тебя крепка. Опасаться дворцового переворота не нужно, однако стоит держать в голове, что зёрна брошены, — пояснила она, заставив Маркуса одновременно облегчённо выдохнуть и немного напрячься, а также вспомнить, что Норт должна была попросить Люси уладить ситуацию со слухами. Он совсем об этом забыл. — Однако он ведь и вправду умер, не так ли?</p><p>— Как ты догадалась?</p><p>— По сумме косвенных свидетельств, — отстранённо ответила Люси, внимательно осмотрев его с головы до ног. — Раздевайся.</p><p>Маркус от изумления поднял брови и усмехнулся.</p><p>— Что, прости?</p><p>— Эти повязки наложены отвратительно. Зря ты снял те, которые наложил Саймон, так что раздевайся, я заменю. Этими ты можешь сделать только хуже своим ранам, и я не могу смотреть, как ты себя ими калечишь.</p><p>— Откуда ты…? — было начал Маркус, но тут же замолк, помотав головой. Ему давно стоило перестать удивляться её проникновенности и догадливости: невооружённым глазом было видно, что он хромал, к тому же царапины на лице и синяк на затылке были отчётливо видны. К кому он ещё мог поехать, кроме как к Саймону, а Саймон так ужасно сделать свою работу не мог, уж она-то точно знала. Хорошо, что она была на их стороне. — Тогда договоримся. Ты меняешь повязки и в это же время рассказываешь про Лоуренса, идёт?</p><p>Люси кивнула, и Маркус встал. Раздеваться перед ней было не то же самое, что раздеваться перед Саймоном, так что пальто, свитер и джинсы без всякого стеснения быстро отправились на спинку стула. С ней вообще всё ощущалось на контрасте по сравнению с Саймоном. Они оба были крайне проницательными, однако с Люси Маркус ощущал себя голым и уязвимым только во время разговора, а с Саймоном ему было комфортно, даже если тот вскрывал его своими вопросами. В то же время, сидя перед ним в одних трусах и носках, Маркус чувствовал зарождающийся в нём жар, в то время как рядом с Люси он не испытывал абсолютно ничего. Лишь ёжился от лёгкого холода. Где-то явно была щель, через которую дуло с улицы. И это было логично, ведь к Люси он не испытывал того, что к Саймону, поэтому на неё было легко повесить маркёр «врач».</p><p>Сев обратно на свой стул, Маркус заметил, как Люси болезненного скривилась, увидев его неумелые бинты. С ними действительно было неудобно, а каждое движение доставляло всё большую боль, и она словно физически её ощущала.</p><p>— Так как ты всё же поняла, что он мёртв? — поинтересовался Маркус, дав снять с себя повязки и отвернувшись от вида ран. Ничего серьёзного, судя по всему, не было, однако кожа по краям швов покраснела от раздражения.</p><p>— Столько времени он сидел под твоим надзором, но вдруг случился какой-то переполох, и ты приходишь ко мне интересоваться его биографией, не уточняя деталей. Даже для пропаганды его предательства ты прислал Норт, а тут внезапный личный визит. Именно ко мне, а не к Саймону, — спокойно пояснила она, опять направив на него взгляд. Всё-таки ей стоило идти не в медсестры, а в следователи. — Однако я тебя разочарую. Как я уже сказала, он был скрытным человеком и умел уходить от темы, когда люди начинали подбираться к нему ближе, чем он того желал. Всё, что я знаю — он был преступником, что-то связанное с наркотиками и рэкетом. Затем перешёл кому-то дорогу. Не думаю, что шестёрка. Тип характера не тот.</p><p>— Лидер, — произнёс Маркус, утвердительно покачав головой. Он сам об этом думал.</p><p>— Вполне возможно, — согласилась она, заклеив обработанные раны большим пластырем и начав поочерёдно заматывать их бинтами. — Скользкий тип, мне он никогда не нравился. Вечно пытался всех обмануть ради собственной выгоды. Хитрил. Увиливал от работы. Однажды пытался завладеть «Иерихоном», но Саймон ему не позволил. Ни разу не видела, чтобы он так яростно выступал против кого-то. Даже хотел его выгнать, но как только речь зашла об изгнании, Лоуренс отступил и пошёл на мировую. Видимо, слишком испугался остаться снаружи в одиночестве и понял, что с ним не шутят, — Люси еле заметно улыбнулась краем губ. — С тех пор он остерегался Саймона и никогда ему не перечил, даже когда ты стал главным. Старался держаться в тенях. Наверное, поэтому ты был с ним так плохо знаком и не принимал за кого-то значительного. Он им был, но до тебя. По крайне мере пытался.</p><p>— Неужели Саймон смог так сильно его запугать? Чем? — неверующе поинтересовался Маркус. — Того, кто обладает характером лидера довольно сложно так просто поставить на место.</p><p>— Не он первый и не он последний, кто недооценил нашего хорошего доктора. Думаю, Саймон знал про него что-то, чего не знали все остальные, поэтому истинный масштаб подобного наказания остался лишь между ними двоими. Лоуренс действительно был запуган до смерти угрозой изгнания, а никаких других карательных альтернатив Саймон не предложил. Сразу перешёл к этой. За всё время с другими проблемными иерихонцами он ни разу так не делал, но Лоуренс сильно его разозлил. Сомневаюсь, что только желанием прибрать к рукам «Иерихон», хотя и этого было не мало, учитывая, что Лоуренс мог с ним сделать, — закрепив последний липкий бинт, подытожила Люси и протянула ему несколько таких же пластырей в отдельных упаковках. — Через два дня сменишь на новые. Такие бинты накладывать гораздо легче самостоятельно, поэтому проблем возникнуть не должно. Просто смотай их, обработай швы, наклей новый пластырь, а затем снова обвяжи. Швы снимать надо будет через неделю. Всё для обработки, я думаю, тебе уже посоветовали.</p><p>Маркус кивнул, припоминая список лекарств, с которым он уже посетил аптеку, словив абсолютно безразличный взгляд фармацевта, явно привыкшего к побитым парням.</p><p>— И так можно было заклеить с самого начала?</p><p>— Да, вполне, — чуть пожав плечом, ответила Люси, а затем с каким-то еле уловимым лукавством в глазах добавила. — Но порой врачи не прочь лишний раз увидеть некоторых своих пациентов на перевязках.</p><p>«Уж точно не Саймон», — подумал Маркус, но в ответ он лишь ухмыльнулся и ещё раз кивнул.</p><p>Данная Люси информация была чрезвычайно занимательной и в контексте смерти Лоуренса от рук Вайетта заиграла новыми красками. У Маркуса тут же начало прорисовываться возможное развитие событий в голове. Саймон явно прознал, что тот был главой одной из местных мелких банд, которые как раз три года назад массово подминал под себя Вайетт. Угроза Саймона выгнать Лоуренса на мороз улиц Детройта действительно могла сильно его запугать, ведь он бы лишился защиты соблюдающего нейтралитет «Иерихона» и неизвестно, сколько бы он протянул без неё.</p><p><em>«Знаешь, почему Вайетт ни разу не напал на «Иерихон» за все три года, что он правит городом, хотя у нас, бывало, прятались его враги?»</em> — сказал ему Саймон, когда они сидели в темноте на его диване, и Маркус не осознал, что он мог говорить в том числе про Лоуренса. Только со словами самого Вайетта он сложил два и два: <em>«Ты вообще проверяешь, откуда порой приходят иерихонцы? В том числе Лоуренс».</em></p><p>Вайетт знал его очень давно, в этом не было абсолютно никаких сомнений. Ещё три года назад он хотел его уничтожить, как остальных, но Лоуренс не захотел идти на дно со своим кораблём. Бросив остатки своих людей, он сбежал на реальный корабль, на котором напоролся не на стадо послушных овец, а на того, кто смог его шантажировать, если он возомнит о себе слишком много. Если возомнит себя главой «Иерихона» и захочет сколотить себе новую банду, чтобы, возможно, выступить против Вайетта.</p><p><em>«Саймон ему не позволил»</em>, — эхом звучали в его голове слова Люси. Маркус даже не знал, что у Саймона была такая возможность «не позволить», ведь, по сути, он никогда не был главным хоть над чем-то или над кем-то на корабле. Его уважали и к нему прислушивались, он во многом держал его на плаву много лет, но иерихонцами он не руководил и не был лидером мнений.</p><p>Тем не менее, он сказал, что Лоуренс главарём не будет, и он им не стал и даже попал в опалу, но когда так сделал Маркус, Саймон не сказал ни слова. В голове сам по себе начинал облекаться в форму вполне резонный вопрос, позволил ли он Маркусу занять место лидера, если так тут, оказывается, всё работало? Потому что счёл его лучше Лоуренса, а его порывы благороднее? Или не смог помешать, потому что Маркус оказался более своеволен и не дал Саймону и шанса сказать «нет»? Может, он в какой-то момент ошибся с выбором, а затем не смог откатить всё назад, ведь, как он сам говорил, он точно знает, что без Маркуса сейчас всё полетит к чертям, потому что он сделал себя незаменимым. Поэтому он до сих пор был на своём месте?</p><p><em>«Ты мне тоже очень дорог»</em>, — прозвучал в памяти ночной шёпот Саймона, наводящий на мысль, что гадать о мотивации этого человека вообще было бесполезно. Это могло быть что угодно, о чём он никогда может не догадаться сам. Эмоции и поступки Саймона в большинстве случаев не поддавались аналитическим способностям Маркуса даже тогда, когда он старался. Особенно, последние.</p><p>«Боже», думал Маркус, он теперь сомневался даже в собственном лидерстве. Он не мог позволить себе мысли, что он занял это положение только потому, что один человек одобрил его кандидатуру, а все остальные, как попугаи, повторили. Нет, они верили в него и шли за ним по собственной воле, потому что он мог дать им свободу. Люси сама это подтвердила. Даже если им указали пальцем в того, в кого можно поверить, то это была лишь наводка, мол, присмотритесь к нему, он не так уж и плох, а доверие этих людей он завоевал сам. Никто бы за ним сейчас не шёл, если бы это было не так, поэтому не важно, с разрешения Саймона это произошло или нет. Главное, это место занял не Лоуренс, который, возможно, сам приполз к Вайетту вымаливать прощение. Из мести Маркусу ли или понимания, что тот проиграет эту войну, а значит, проиграет и Лоуренс, не важно. Он хотел выторговать свою жизнь, желал править и выйти с «Иерихона», наполняемый чувством свободы изнутри, а в итоге сыграл маленькую роль хлебной крошки в спектакле Вайетта, для которого Лоуренс, скорее всего, был ничем. И всё ради Маркуса. Он был бы даже польщён такими стараниями, если бы столько людей не погибло ради этого театрального представления, которое он смотрел уже месяц и, если честно, ему уже поднадоел постановщик, не говоря уже о директоре театра в роли Стерн. Директора, который, судя по всему, не до конца осознавал, что на самом деле происходило под его крышей, и вот это как раз довольно сильно веселило Маркуса и доставляло почти злорадное удовольствие.</p><p>Единственное, Маркус решительно не понимал, какую ещё информацию можно было извлечь из личности столь мелкого человека. Вряд ли то, что знал Саймон, кардинально бы изменило положение, потому что Маркус уже догадался до одного из самых очевидных вариантов, и он ничего не менял. Да, когда-то это был хороший рычаг давления, а также мотивация Лоуренса поступить так, как он поступил, но на данный момент, это было абсолютно бесполезно и не наводило ни на что, поэтому было непонятно, на что ещё ему хотел намекнуть Вайетт.</p><p>Маркус разочарованно вздохнул и сжал переносицу. В любом случае, он узнал что-то новое и даже поменял повязки на нормальные, так что бездарно проведённым время точно не было, хоть и сильно продуктивным тоже назвать его было нельзя. Одевшись и накинув пальто, он взял данные Люси пластыри и, попрощавшись, вышел в коридор. Ходить действительно стало намного легче и менее болезненно. Отодвинув полу пальто, Маркус хотел было не глядя положить их во внутренний просторный карман, но наткнулся на что-то в нём, что своим размером мешало это сделать.</p><p>Папка по Эскаланте. Он совсем о ней забыл. Она была почти невесомой и вообще не ощущалась. Пара пластырей веса бы не добавила, так что Маркус просто чуть отодвинул её, чтобы пропихнуть их, и тут же замер. Его окатило настолько очевидным осознанием, что ему даже стало стыдно за свои интеллектуальные способности.</p><p><em>«У тебя на руках есть всё, чтобы выяснить это»</em>, — гласило последнее сообщение Вайетта.</p><p>Что у него было на руках? Ни к чему не ведущий труп засранца Лоуренса? Отсутствующий Саймон? Догадки? Сказки матушки гусыни от Люси? Что? Если план Вайетта состоял в допросе людей, с которыми у Маркуса не было никакого контакта, то тут он явно, как сказала бы Норт, проебался. Само проникновение на корабль ради бессмысленного убийства было тем риском, который не был равноценен результату. Навести на мысль о прошлом Лоуренса можно было гораздо проще.</p><p>Маркус закрыл глаза и сделал глубокий вдох. Конечно, он перемудрил. Прошлое Лоуренса действительно было неоднозначным, но вот только убили его не для того, чтобы Маркус начал копаться в нём, а потому что он начал докапываться до какой-то информации, которую узнавать было ещё слишком рано.</p><p>Открыв глаза, Маркус сжал лежащую в кармане папку в кулаке.</p><p>
  <em>«У тебя на руках есть всё, чтобы выяснить это».</em>
</p><p>На руках. Уже. Есть. Настолько очевидно, что аж тошно.</p><p>Не смерть Лоуренса была хлебной крошкой и уж тем более не его прошлое, а папка по Эскаланте, про который этот самый Лоуренс им и рассказал, закончив отыгрывать свою роль именно в тот момент. Следующий ход в Лабиринте. Он сдался и выдал всё, о чём они с Вайеттом изначально договорились, но Химеры оказались слишком хороши, и он стал отвечать на те вопросы Маркуса, на которые был наложен запрет. Просто чтобы боль прекратилась. И чтобы не умереть, ведь он заслужил прощение Вайетта, и тот не убил бы его, покинь Лоуренс корабль.</p><p><em>«Они угрожали его семье. У него жена и дочь, ты вообще уловил эту информацию?»</em> — словно ножом, в очередной раз прошёлся по его памяти мелодичный голос Саймона. Угрожали, если он этого не сделает, но речь шла не о сдаче «Иерихона», а о приказе пойти на эти самые пытки. Лоуренс приполз, думая, что только скажет, где корабль, но Вайетт ведь и так был в курсе. Он попросил об ином. Лоуренс отказался, и тогда они пригрозили семье, к которой тот желал вернуться, и тогда у него не осталось выбора. Он сдавал иерихонцев за личную свободу, а в итоге отдал жизнь за семью, потому что его слишком сильно разговорили. Убийство как неизбежность, а не необходимость. Наверное, поэтому он так сильно параноил из-за своей безопасности в камере. Знал, что его могут там достать.</p><p>Маркус почти начал ему сочувствовать и уж точно стал понимать. Он тоже многое бы отдал за возможность вернуться к своим и защитить их от всех опасностей, которые сам же на них и обрушил. За себя — нет, но за них запросто. Тогда он сказал Саймону, что Лоуренс мог спрятать свою семью здесь, на «Иерихоне», но он не подумал, что сам бы сюда Карла с Лео не затащил. Ни за что на свете. Не говоря уже о том, что семья Лоуренса могла попасть под прицел ещё три года назад и вытаскивать их было бы лишней подставой.</p><p>Вот только как Вайетт понял, что Лоуренс сказал им что-то не то? И что конкретно это было? Маркус понятия не имел. Хорошей новостью было только то, что Саймон ему теперь больше не был нужен.</p><p>Плохой: ему нужно было ехать в чёртов Эскаланте и, похоже, сотрудничать с Вайеттом, как бы противоестественно это не звучало. Он прилагал большие усилия, чтобы выйти с Маркусом на настоящий контакт, а его знания о корабле наводили на очень нехорошие и опасные мысли. В первую очередь для самого «Иерихона». Стоило срочно заняться этим вопросом. Отпустив мятую папку, он запустил руку в другой карман, найдя там телефон. Перейдя на быстрый шаг, он уже почти набрал Норт, но Руперт оказался проворнее, так что вместо звонка своей «правой руке», Маркусу пришлось отвечать своему водителю.</p><p>— Что-то экстренное? — с долей недовольства, раздражения и свербящего в подкорке неприятного чувства утреннего дежавю поинтересовался Маркус. Ему почему-то казалось, что что-то действительно могло произойти. Оно витало в воздухе вместе со смрадом трупа Лоуренса и отвлечённой нервозностью Норт. Он молился, чтобы это была только его старая добрая паранойя.</p><p>Однако он не верил в бога, а бог явно не верил в него, поэтому молитвы ушли в молоко.</p><p>— Да, — раздался панический голос Руперта на том конце, заставивший Маркуса закатить глаза от бессилия и усталости, а от еле слышимой женской ругани на фоне он занервничал ещё больше. — Тут такое! Вам лучше подойти в рубку. Срочно.</p><p>— Кто кричит?</p><p>— Норт. Парень со шрамом на лице привёл Алису, и Норт тут в бешенстве.</p><p>— Сейчас буду. Никуда её не пускай, — почти крикнул Маркус в трубку и мысленно матерясь на все лады оборвал звонок.</p><p>«Алиса? На корабле? Какого хрена?» — проносились вопросы в его голове, пока он мчался в указанное место. Сердце явно было недовольно такими внезапными кардионагрузками, грозя Маркусу треснуть по швам, но пока упрямо держалось. Когда он добрался до рубки, оно глухо билось о ребра. Вместе с ним на звуки криков примчался Майк, с которым они пересеклись почти у самого входа. Увидев Маркуса, он немного расслабился, и они кивнули друг другу, зайдя внутрь.</p><p>— Какого хрена тут происходит? — с ходу спросил Маркус, ворвавшись в рубку.</p><p>Сбитое дыхание явно не добавляло его образу грозности, однако все находящиеся в помещении всё равно чуть сжались и притихли, увидев его. Кроме Норт. Она стояла совсем недалеко от двери, в которую вошёл Маркус, уперев руки в бока, и почти закипала от ярости и злобы. Они плескались в ней такими волнами, что её карие глаза буквально горели изнутри и были готовы испепелять любого, кто встанет на её пути, а такой дурак нашёлся. Его дурак. Раскинув руки в стороны, Руперт стоял прямо перед ней, не выпуская из рубки, как Маркус ему и приказал. Услышав голос Маркуса, он обернулся через плечо, потеряв бдительность и быстро был отпихнут Норт в сторону, однако далеко она всё равно не ушла. Пытаясь проскользнуть мимо Маркуса, она обогнула его с боку, но тот мгновенно перехватил её рукой за талию, крепко прижав к себе. Всё-таки даже в своём состоянии он оставался физически сильнее, за что Норт порой его ненавидела. Как и сейчас.</p><p>— Отпусти! — вскрикнула она, пытаясь вырваться, но Маркус лишь сильнее обнял её второй рукой, всё ещё прижимая к себе так, чтобы она не могла пошевелиться. — Ублюдок, мать твою, пусти меня!</p><p>Маркус молчал. Лишь держал её, выслушивая в свой адрес много чего нелицеприятного. Периодически её голос срывался на визг, а кулаки больно били по рёбрам, но Маркус держал, дыша глубоко и ровно. Постепенно удары стали более редкими и слабыми, крики стихли, а дыхание Норт подстроилось под его собственное, лишь изредка срываясь от резкого сокращения грудных мышц после истерики. Словно проходящие сквозь её тело афтершоки.</p><p>Отвлекшись от неё, он осмотрел рубку. Только сейчас он заметил, что около смотровых окон, в которые когда-то смотрел истинный капитан рассекающего воды Великих Озёр «Иерихона», стоял дергающийся парень лет тридцати. Он был одет в какой-то рваный комбинезон и обмотан изъеденным молью пледом, грязные светлые волосы спутаны, а через лицо проходило несколько шрамов, будто его резали и жгли одновременно. От одного из них, самого крупного, один глаз бедолаги покрылся рубцовым бельмом.</p><p>Маркус знал его, но никогда не встречался лично. Саймон ему рассказывал, что в Детройте жил парень с подобной внешностью, он даже предлагал тому перебраться на «Иерихон», но он отказался. Не выносил больших скоплений людей. Он их боялся, и Маркус с лёгкостью мог понять, почему. Рядом с ним, подобрав под себя ноги и обнимая старую рыжую игрушку, сидела Алиса.</p><p>— Ральф? — уточнил Маркус, обратившись к парню и почувствовав, как Норт в его руках дернулась и чуть развернула голову. — Правильно?</p><p>— Да, — жутко улыбаясь и дёргаясь от тика, резко согласился тот, чуть подпрыгнув на месте, — да, Ральф, всё правильно! Ральф привёл маленькую на большой корабль. Ральфу сказали, что, если что-то случится, привести маленькую в безопасное место, где о ней позаботятся, — на секунду он задумался и помрачнел, став ещё более нервозным. Маркус спиной почувствовал, как Майк сзади него напрягся, — Только на входе Ральфа и маленькую встретили люди с оружием, Ральфу они не понравились. Оружие опасно. Оно вредит.</p><p>— Оружие опасно в неправильных руках, Ральф. Эти люди на входе надёжны и благодаря им на корабле безопасно, как и нужно маленькой, — попытался успокоить его Маркус. Парень был крайне нестабильным, словно пороховая бочка, качающаяся над костром, так что Маркус даже обрадовался, что Ральф в какой-то момент отказался переселяться на «Иерихон». С ним было бы очень много проблем. — Спасибо, что привёл Алису к нам. Теперь ты мне скажешь, что произошло и как ты нас вообще нашёл?</p><p>— Маленькая прибежала к Ральфу, она знала, что Ральф живёт в заброшенном доме совсем рядом, он с ними познакомился, потому что знал, что они с большого корабля, как и доктор. Он видел, как рыжая девушка их привозила. Ральф знает, что она заботится о маленькой, поэтому он отвёл маленькую к ней, как просила Кара. Доктор тоже говорил идти на большой корабль, если что-то случится с Ральфом. Он давно сказал Ральфу, где он и был добр к нему, — Ральф как-то странно усмехнулся, дёрнув головой, и пальцем указал себе на лицо. — Пытался помочь Ральфу.</p><p>Да, Саймон ко многим в этом мире был добр и ещё большим людям пытался помочь. Даже таким безнадёжным, как Ральф, тут Маркус не мог не согласиться, но на главный вопрос тот всё равно не ответил. Зато ответила Норт.</p><p>— Они её схватили, — пробубнила она ему куда-то в грудь. Маркус почувствовал, как она сжала ткань пальто на его спине в бессильной угасающей ярости. Он не сразу понял, о ком шла речь, пока понимание неприятными мурашками не прошло по всему его телу. Ещё сильнее прижав к себе Норт, он прислонился губами к её рыжей макушке, прикрыв глаза. Именно этого он и боялся.</p><p>— Чёрт, — тихо проговорил он так, что услышала его только Норт. — Час от часу не легче. Кто это был?</p><p>Отстранившись, она подняла на него взгляд. Глаза были злыми и мокрыми, но она не плакала, как обычно держа все проявления того, что считала слабостью под замком. Скорее, она перешла в стадию тихой ярости. Уже лучше, чем неконтролируемая истерика и желание всех разорвать на части.</p><p>— Копы, — почти выплюнула она, опустив руки. — Увезли её в участок. Я позвонила Джошу, он уже был там, Кара сама с ним связалась после ареста, как со своим адвокатом. Сказал, выяснит и перезвонит.</p><p>Её голос стал заметно слабее и тише, а главное, спокойнее. С небольшой опаской Маркус всё же отпустил её, дав отойти на несколько метров. Норт остановилась лишь у давно не работающего пульта управления, встав к ним спиной и поднеся руку к лицу. Она сама знала не много. Маркус поморщился. Он понимал её злость, сам бы, скорее всего, так же себя вёл, но Кара направила Алису к Норт, рассчитывая, что та о ней позаботится. Но вот Алиса сидит совсем одна, отчаянно обнимая потрёпанную выцветшую игрушку, а Норт закрылась в своей злобе, встав к ней спиной. Конечно, можно было свалить всё на конспирацию, ведь тут были Ральф, Майк и Руперт, но безразличие казалось слишком натурально сыгранным. С обеих сторон.</p><p>Покачав головой, Маркус ничего не сказал. Не его дело. Вместо Норт он подошёл к Алисе, медленно опустившись перед ней на одно колено и с улыбкой заглянул в глаза. Все всегда говорили, что у него очаровательная улыбка, так что сейчас Маркус рассчитывал, что ему в этом вопросе никогда не врали. Он не умел разговаривать с детьми. Вообще. Уж с перепуганными и подавно, так что весь его расчёт был сейчас только на природную харизму.</p><p>— Привет, Алиса, — поздоровался он с девочкой и даже добился быстрого кинутого на него взгляда. Он не знал, хороший это признак или нет, но по крайней мере она его не игнорировала. — Давно не виделись. Как его зовут?</p><p>Он легко тронул лисёнка в её руках за лапу, отчего она немного дёрнулась. Значит, в личные границы она его ещё не пускала. Может, не стоило спрашивать имя игрушки? Сколько ей лет? Восемь или десять? Спрашивают ли такое у детей её возраста? Маркус не знал.</p><p>— Алиса, ты ведь знаешь, что мы с Карой друзья и тебя тут никто не тронет, так? — она кивнула, и Маркус продолжил тихими спокойным голосом. — Хорошо. Пойми, нам важно знать, что конкретно произошло с вами? Ты можешь мне сказать, как вас нашли?</p><p>— Будешь допрашивать ребёнка? — резко спросила его из-за спины Норт, отчего Алиса снова дёрнулась и отвела взгляд в сторону. Зажалась. Это действительно озадачивало.</p><p>— Норт, — произнёс Маркус сдержанно, насколько ему хватало самообладания, стараясь продолжать улыбаться. — Ты не могла бы выйти куда-нибудь на пять минут? Пожалуйста. И Ральф, ты не хотел бы осмотреть корабль? Может, поесть, согреться или принять душ, что скажешь? Назад тебе точно сейчас возвращаться нельзя.</p><p>— Но маленькая…</p><p>— Она со мной. Она уже в безопасности. Ральф — молодец, — он поднял взгляд на Ральфа, услышав, как хлопнула за Норт дверь на палубу, и улыбнулся ему, а затем вновь опустил взгляд на Алису, озорно подмигнув. — Так ведь, Алиса?</p><p>В этот раз она слегка улыбнулась в ответ и кивнула. Ральф радостно рассмеялся, приговаривая, что его назвали молодцом, а Маркус решил, что с него хватит этого театра абсурда. Дав знак Майку увести пока безопасного Ральфа, он вновь обратился к Алисе. О нём он подумает позже. Сейчас было важно то, что может сказать девочка, а она заметно расслабилась в отсутствии его и Норт, хотя глаза всё ещё были грустными. И заговорила.</p><p>— У нас был сосед, — тихо произнесла она. — Коннор. Это он.</p><p>— Что — он? Он рассказал о вас полиции?</p><p>— Нет, он из полиции, — огорошила его Алиса, начав теребить в руках игрушку. — Он несколько дней жил рядом. Общался с нами. Даже сводил нас в кафе. Он милый.</p><p>— Очевидно, не очень, — не сдержался Маркус, но быстро прикусил язык. Он говорил с ребёнком.</p><p>— Ну, он казался милым, — Алиса на секунду подняла на него по-детски большие заплаканные глаза, неопределённо дёрнув плечом. — Сказал, что он программист и его бросила девушка. Показывал её фотографии, она красивая. Много спрашивал о Каре.</p><p>— И сколько времени он жил рядом с вами?</p><p>— Дня три, — она опять пожала плечом и посмотрела на него прямым грустным взглядом, от которого у него сжималось сердце. — Маркус, а полицейские всегда так поступают? Они всегда кажутся милыми и пытаются подружиться, а потом сажают в тюрьму? Папа всегда говорил о них плохие вещи, но они ведь ловят таких, как он. Значит, они не совсем плохие.</p><p>Маркус не выдержал и протянул руку, взяв её ладонь в свою и в этот раз она его не оттолкнула. Он не очень часто контактировал с детьми, и её ладошка казалось ему такой противоестественно маленькой. Почти хрупкой. Он даже боялся её лишний раз сжать, чтобы не повредить, но ему хотелось её поддержать хоть как-то.</p><p>— У тебя холодные руки.</p><p>— Я знаю, — Маркус сдержанно улыбнулся. — Извини. Тебе неприятно? — она отрицательно мотнула головой. — Зато у тебя тёплые и, поверь, это очень хорошо.</p><p>— Почему у тебя такие руки? Ты болеешь?</p><p>— Я… — немного замявшись, он поморщился, усмехнувшись, и мельком скользнул взглядом по рубке, но оказалось, что Руперт вышел вслед за Норт, и они были совсем одни. — Давай назовём это природными особенностями. И — нет, обычно полицейские так не поступают и в большинстве случаев они действительно ловят плохих парней, просто иногда ошибаются. Как с Карой. Он тебе понравился, да?</p><p>Алиса расстроенно закивала, опустив голову и поджав губу.</p><p>— Но, когда он приехал, чтобы нас схватить, он был другим. Даже выглядел по-другому. Он казался ненастоящим собой и такой Коннор мне не понравился.</p><p>О, это Маркусу было очень хорошо знакомо. Когда-нибудь Алиса вырастет и узнает, что мужчины могут быть теми ещё обманщиками и перевоплощаться из одной ипостаси в другую, когда им это надо, чтобы показаться милыми и втереться в доверие. И вполне возможно, это их настоящее лицо. Кара может научить её это видеть и утешать, когда они обе это не заметят и кто-то всё-таки разобьёт Алисе сердце, но для этого надо было не дать ей попасть в тюрьму.</p><p>— Так бывает. А вот чего не бывает, так это такой слежки за подозреваемыми, когда точно знаешь, что их в чём-то обвиняют, — Маркус задумался. Этот Коннор его напрягал своим притворством, изощрённостью и целеустремлённостью. Его поведение было странным. Он точно знал, что Кара убила человека и что она скрывается от закона, но вместо того, чтобы приехать на задержание, он сначала втёрся к ней в доверие и только потом арестовал. Единственная причина — он пытался что-то у неё разузнать, как Алиса и сказала, а узнавать у неё можно было только одну вещь и с одной единственной целью. — Алиса, а случалось что-то необычное до того, как Коннор заселился в мотель?</p><p>Маркус явно спросил нечто правильное. Алиса вздрогнула всем телом, подняв на него взгляд, в котором на секунду проскользнула паника, а затем всего на мгновение кинула его туда, где должна была стоять Норт. Другого ответа ему и не было нужно. Он чувствовал, всё это время чувствовал, что что-то было не так. Она нервничала, затихала, постоянно смотрела на чёртовы часы и сейчас стояла на осеннем морозе на палубе и корила себя за свою оплошность.</p><p>— Ладно, я тебя совсем замучил своими расспросами. Наверное, ты бы хотела отдохнуть, да? Путь из Камдена был не близким.</p><p>Алиса кивнула, но продолжила сидеть.</p><p>— Кара ведь вернётся? — тихо спросила она, с надеждой посмотрев на Маркуса. Он тяжело вздохнул, но улыбнулся ей.</p><p>— Конечно. Не прямо сейчас, но она иерихонка, а значит, мы будем за неё бороться, чтобы она могла вернуться к тебе. Мы обязательно вытащим её.</p><p>— Обещаешь?</p><p>Нельзя было обещать ничего подобного ребёнку. Это было жестоко и неправильно, потому что Маркус знал, что есть множество вероятностей не сдержать обещание, но он просто не мог сказать «нет», когда смотрел в эти большие карие чистые глаза, умоляющие сказать ей «да». Он никогда не был таким наивным, даже, когда был младше неё. Наивность была опасна, но в случае с Алисой она ещё была прекрасна. Глядя на неё, он отчасти понимал, почему родители всегда старались оградить своих детей даже от той болезненной правды, что могла быстро перестать их делать детьми, только чтобы они ещё хоть мгновение прожили в блаженном неведении от взрослой жизни.</p><p>— Обещаю, — скрипя сердцем, ответил он и улыбнулся самой искренней улыбкой, на которую был способен, получив в ответ не менее лучезарную улыбку Алисы. — Давай, Руперт отведёт тебя к Люси? Она покажет тебе твою каюту и, если хочешь, можешь ей немного помочь. Думаю, она не будет против. Договорились?</p><p>Алиса закивала и, встав, Маркус взмахом руки подозвал к себе наблюдающего за ними из-за стекла Руперта, почувствовав, как маленькая ладошка чуть сжала его пальцы. Опустив взгляд вниз, он обнаружил, что Алиса тоже встала и теперь стояла совсем рядом, почти вплотную к нему, в одной руке держа лисёнка, а во второй слишком большую для неё ладонь Маркуса. Она чувствовала в нём защиту. Это было лестно, но её действительно стоило отправить к кому-то более безопасному.</p><p>Выслушав приказ Маркуса, Руперт тоже улыбнулся Алисе и протянул ей руку. Она несколько секунд колебалась, пока Маркус не кивнул ей, и она ушла, напоследок улыбнувшись ему краем губ и слегка махнув своей по-детски маленькой ладошкой на прощание. Она действительно была милым ребёнком. Милым, напуганным и замкнутым, но уже сейчас было видно, что несмотря ни на что, она точно вырастет прекрасным человеком. И теперь, когда он разобрался с ней, нужно было разобраться с её «второй мамой», хотя своими тёплыми реакциями она заставляла Маркуса думать, что между ними всё могло быть не так уж и гладко. Подойдя к стеклу, он громко по нему постучал, обращая на себя внимание Норт, а затем позвал внутрь. Отлипнув от перилл, она без особого восторга зашла внутрь, запустив с порывом ветра в рубку осенний влажный холод, от которого Маркус невольно поёжился. Она заметно поостыла за прошедшее время и будить в ней вулкан вновь не хотелось, но Маркус знал, что именно это он сейчас и сделает. Запустив руки в карманы куртки, Норт стояла напротив него и переминалась с ноги на ногу, не решаясь взглянуть в глаза. Она поняла, что он всё знает. Она поняла, что он вытянет всё из Алисы ещё в тот момент, когда пыталась помешать их разговору. Тем более, Маркус был уверен, что его холодная ярость была написана у него на лице крупными чёткими буквами, а уж с этим языком Норт была хорошо знакома.</p><p>— Ты могла хотя бы притвориться, что тебе стыдно, — тихо начал он той же фразой, которой Норт встретила его сегодня утром.</p><p>— Интересно, а за что мне должно быть стыдно? — нервно подёргиваясь, она мгновенно перешла в оборону и начала расхаживать по рубке широкими шагами, скрестив руки на груди. — За то, что психанула? Что не сюсюкалась с Алисой? — она усмехнулась. — Я не умею успокаивать детей. Если хочешь, чтобы кто-то нянчился с ней, то это не ко мне и не надо пытаться меня за это устыдить. Не умею и всё.</p><p>— Хорошо, хочешь поговорить об Алисе, давай поговорим об Алисе, — терпеливо отозвался Маркус, следя за Норт взглядом. — Умеешь или нет, у тебя нет никакого права так с ней говорить, как ты рявкнула. Ей сейчас в разы хуже, чем тебе, так что твоего гнева ей ещё не хватало.</p><p>— Я имею право говорить с ней, как захочу!</p><p>Маркус сжал и разжал кулаки, сделав глубокий успокаивающий вдох. Не помогло.</p><p>— Ты сейчас вообще не имеешь права говорить, — процедил он сквозь зубы. — Хватит увиливать: ты прекрасно знаешь, за что тебе должно быть стыдно, Норт, и ты очень сильно сэкономишь нам обоим силы и время, если не будешь отпираться от очевидных вещей.</p><p>На этот раз Норт затормозила и взглянула на непроницаемое лицо Маркуса. Он не сомневался, что она уже научилась различать различные оттенки его тона и могла с лёгкостью определить, что сейчас был тот, который не предвещал абсолютно ничего хорошего. Она смотрела и смотрела, но ничего не говорила. Держала оборону до последнего. Не желала признаваться даже в том, о чём он уже знал.</p><p>— Мне вот любопытно, — вновь заговорил Маркус, когда понял, что она и слова не скажет, — когда ты собиралась мне рассказать, если бы она не попалась? Сегодня? Завтра? Через неделю? Никогда? Думаешь, могла всё организовать за моей спиной и выйти сухой из воды? На что ты рассчитывала? Что я никогда не поинтересуюсь, где она, или спущу всё на тормозах, раз всё прошло гладко?</p><p>Норт целых долгих пять секунд волком смотрела не него, прежде чем опустить взгляд, нервно задёргав ногой на месте. На этот раз её голос звучал тише.</p><p>— У тебя мысли только о сраном Вайетте, куда тебе…</p><p>— Ты ослушалась моего приказа чёрт подери! — не выдержал Маркус, указав на Норт пальцем. Она ошиблась, а претензии предъявляла ему, это было просто немыслимо. Он чувствовал, как мышцы на его лице дёргались от злости. Норт чуть отшатнулась. Пожалуй, даже она ещё ни разу не видела, чтобы он настолько сильно выходил из себя. Сам Маркус не помнил, когда с ним такое происходило в последний раз. — Хватит использовать Вайетта как щит против своих ошибок, сейчас речь не о нём и не обо мне, а о тебе. Ты ослушалась моего приказа, приехала к ней, а потом тайком пыталась её перевести, но обосралась и вот к чему это привело.</p><p>— Думаешь, то, что Кару схватили — это моя вина? — повысила она голос, сделав шаг вперёд и возмущённо указав на себя. — А не много ли чести?</p><p>— А ты думаешь — нет? Этот полицейский появился там после твоего визита к ней, жил рядом, выведывал всё у неё, но она ничего не рассказала, и тогда он воспользовался заведённым на неё делом, чтобы запереть в тюрьме, где он хоть каждый день сможет её допрашивать. Я надеюсь, тебе хватает твоего уровня интеллекта, чтобы осознать, что он не простой коп и не от скуки устраивал весь этот спектакль. Это было бы охеренно глупо со стороны правой руки главы банды.</p><p>— О, ну куда мне до тебя, — съязвила в ответ Норт, только ещё больше взбесив его этим. — Только ты у нас такой умный, что по одному допросу маленького ребёнка можешь сделать вывод, что какой-то коп через неё пытается выйти на «Иерихон». С чего ты взял, что он «не простой»? Тупо так решил или связался с информационным полем Земли?</p><p>— Твою мать, Норт! — вновь вскрикнул Маркус, ударив кулаком по металлической стене. — Хватит ёрничать. Если ты вынешь глаза из жопы, то увидишь, насколько это очевидно. Кроме того, ты прекрасно знала, изначально знала, что так делать нельзя. Ты знала, что это опасно, но нет. Нет! Надо было обязательно к ней ехать и подставлять нас всех и в первую очередь её! Тебе сказали сидеть на месте, но ты, как всегда, решила, что знаешь всё лучше других. Что можно делать, а что нельзя; о чём сказать, о чём не стоит, потому что по шее получать не хотелось от какого-то тупого меня. Когда ты блять осознаешь, что ты теперь несёшь ответственность за людей, а не только за себя и должна думать головой, а не своими хотелками? Тех людей, Норт, которые доверили нам свои жизни и остались с нами, включая Кару, между прочим, которую мы прятали в первую очередь не ради себя, а ради неё. Неё, Норт! Чтобы она не попалась, а не мы, но ты смогла подумать только о себе и своих потребностях, а потом решила, что никто тебе не нужен, чтобы разгрести твоё дерьмо, ведь все кругом пидарасы, одна ты — королева!</p><p>— Если бы не Лоуренс, я бы успела до приезда копов и её никто бы не схватил. Никто не мог предугадать, что его убьют именно сегодня.</p><p>— Норт, ты вообще не понимаешь, в чём проблема? Она не в том, что Лоуренс посмел невовремя откинуться, она в том, что ты пошла наперекор мне, охрененно сильно облажалась, это выяснилось, потому что твой план полетел к чертям из-за одной случайности и ты не хочешь это признавать, только перекладываешь вину и ответственность на всех, кроме себя. Ты вечно всех поучаешь, давя своим мнением, которое считаешь истиной в первой инстанции, но при этом даже на пару шагов вперёд взглянуть не можешь и не смотришь на свои действия со стороны. Ты даже не хочешь принимать мысль, что коп может действительно копать под «Иерихон», потому что она тебе не нравится и ты не хочешь, чтобы это оказалось правдой, а значит, давайте закроем глаза и притворимся, что это не так! Знаешь, я вот смотрю на тебя и начинаю сомневаться, что ты вообще хоть чем-то можешь руководить, не говоря уже об «Иерихоне», — уже нервически усмехнувшись, Маркус в отрицании замотал из стороны в сторону головой, не веря, что мог так сильно ошибаться в ней. — Всё это время ты так отчаянно давила мне на совесть жизнями иерихонцев, но они, судя по всему, для тебя просто пушечное мясо, которое тебя волнует лишь тогда, когда тебе надо прикрыть свою ярость благородным желанием отомстить за их потерю.</p><p>— Хорошо! — резко вскрикнула она, вскинув руки, а затем аккуратно смахнув указательными пальцами одиночные слёзы, заговорила дрожащим голосом, который, несмотря ни на что, Маркусу было больно слушать. — Чего ты хочешь? Чтобы я извинилась? Чтобы я встала перед тобой на колени и молила о прощении? Ты этого не дождёшься. Да, я признаю, что допустила слабость и приехала к ней, когда меня чуть блять не взорвали! Но потом я делала всё, чтобы эту ошибку исправить, попутно исполняя твои обязанности.</p><p>— Ох, бедная-несчастная Норт, — Маркус бессильно рассмеялся, закрыв лицо руками. — Опять я во всём виноват. С тобой говорить всё равно, что со стеной общаться.</p><p>— О, с тобой тоже! Ты просто понятия не имеешь, какого это — не видеть её неделями, поэтому и не способен осознать, почему я так сделала.</p><p>— Я ведь чёрствый кирпич, куда мне! — взмахнул руками Маркус, чувствуя нарастающую боль в груди и как очагом внутри горел гнев. Ему абсолютно не хотелось сдерживаться. Хотелось выплеснуть всю злость, которая в нём была: на Норт, на Кару, на Вайетта, на Лоуренса, на Саймона, на этого чёртового Коннора. На себя.</p><p>— Именно, — вогнала она одним словом нож в его грудь ещё глубже. — Знаешь, если бы у тебя с Саймоном всё же что-то было, я бы спросила тебя, удержался ли ты сам, но ты даже признаться ему не можешь, о чём это я? А всё потому, что ты подсознательно боишься хоть к кому-то привязаться, чтобы не быть отвергнутым, но это не значит, что остальные люди такие же травмированные сухари.</p><p>— Ты ничего не знаешь ни обо мне, ни о причине моего бездействия, ни о моём эмоциональном диапазоне, а впутывание Саймона тебя в этом разговоре никуда не приведёт, — холодно ответил Маркус, сузив глаза. Это было больно, несправедливо и это бесило. Бесили её претензии, бесил её переход на личности, бесило вмешивание в обсуждение Саймона, о котором речи вообще не шло. Бесило то, что она на самом деле видела его нутро чётче, чем он сам. Бесило, что он подпустил её так близко. Маркус уже год не видел ни Карла, ни Лео, потому что любой его визит мог стоить им жизни, и он это понимал, каждый день борясь с соблазном приехать и попросить у отца так необходимого ему совета. Но он этого не делал, потому что понимал риски, а теперь ему в лицо пихали претензию о чёрствости, будто ради цели он бы их всех первый кинул в огонь. И это ему говорил человек, который единственный на всём корабле знал, чем именно он пожертвовал ради людей под его защитой. — Ты можешь отпираться, как хочешь, но ты должна была сказать мне, Норт. Если не смогла удержаться и всё-таки припёрлась к ней, первым делом ты должна была сообщить мне об этом. Согласен, я был бы пиздец как недоволен, но вдвоём мы бы нашли ей место куда быстрее и сейчас не оказались бы в этой дрянной ситуации, но ты в своём паскудном высокомерии решила, что ты одна, кому есть дело, и вся такая загруженная, а я охренеть как занят самим собой и до тебя с твоей любовницей не снизойду.</p><p>— А ты обыкновенный грёбанный эгоист, прикрывающийся общим благом, который настолько сильно поверил в свою ложь, что считаешь себя по меньшей мере мессией, — зло парировала Норт, самодовольно взглянув ему в глаза, но в её взгляде читалась та же болезненная обида и желание уязвить в ответ. Ей хотелось этого. Но и Маркусу тоже. Хотелось ответить ещё более жёстко и подло.</p><p>Маркус медленно закивал, опустив взгляд.</p><p>— Очень сложное предложение для тебя, — задумчиво проговорил он. — Долго формулировала?</p><p>— Какой же ты порой ублюдок. Как я рада…</p><p>— Что у вас тут за ор? — прервал её Джош, резко открыв дверь рубки и обеспокоенно оглядев их обоих. — Вас слышно на пол корабля.</p><p>— Семейные разборки, — зло проговорил Маркус, всё ещё в упор смотря на Норт. — Что с Карой? И что, мать вашу, за Коннор?</p><p>Джош с подозрением и лёгким недоумением осмотрел сначала повернувшегося-таки к нему Маркуса, затем отвернувшуюся Норт, а затем снова Маркуса, прежде чем сел на стул и заговорил. Он был из тех, кто свято верил в их отношения, так что его обеспокоенность размолвками не просто глав «Иерихона», сколько любовников была понятна. В первом случае при ссоре точки соприкосновения найти всё ещё было можно, а во втором они скорее глотки друг другу перегрызут, чем будут сотрудничать. Хорошо, что он не слышал слова про Саймона, а он их явно не слышал.</p><p>— Есть хорошая новость и плохая. С какой начать?</p><p>— Бородатая шутка, Джош, так что не тяни время и скажи, как есть.</p><p>— Что ж, Кару схватили при попытке побега, что, несомненно, плохо и на руку ей не сыграет, однако её не переведут в тюрьму, что хорошо, потому что мы не знаем, что могло бы её там ждать, учитывая, кому она перешла дорогу. В качестве меры пресечения до суда её направили в изолятор при самом Департаменте полиции, где в камере она будет находиться одна. С обвинениями до суда не поспорить, ведь есть доказательства и факт побега, но я уже примерно знаю, что можно разыграть, так что уже сегодня начну собирать необходимые мне материалы для её защиты. С Лютером сложнее, однако конкретно с ним можно будет начать работать только тогда, когда полиция соизволит пустить меня к нему в палату. К сожалению, врачи пока держат его в искусственной коме из-за травм, а значит, запросить адвоката он не в состоянии, — заметив сметённые взгляды, Джош понял, что надо пояснять. — Он отвлёк внимание полиции на себя, сопротивлялся при аресте, напал на полицейского и его ранили, но тут тоже можно разыграть сценарий, что применение оружия было необязательным и много чего ещё. У меня уже есть кое-какие идеи.</p><p>— Звучит слишком просто, — с сомнением произнёс Маркус, внимательно всмотревшись в лицо Джоша. — В чём подвох?</p><p>Джош щёлкнул пальцами, подмечая его догадливость.</p><p>— В детективе Конноре Декарте, — подтвердил он догадку Маркуса, явно заметив, как тот кинул быстрый взгляд на Норт, на что та лишь гордо вздёрнула подбородок. — В Департаменте он работает буквально пару дней, что на несколько дней меньше, чем его поселение в мотеле по соседству с Карой, а до этого он работал в офисе с документами нелегальных мигрантов.</p><p>— Каких мигрантов? — Маркус удивлённо усмехнулся. — Мы в Детройте и рядом только Канада. Тут ещё вопрос, кто в какую сторону больше бежит.</p><p>— В этом и дело. Но дальше больше. Я попросил одного своего друга разузнать о нём. Всплыло немного, но информация довольно любопытная. До офиса он подавал большие надежды, но после ранения его буквально туда сослали. Он там сидел год, а затем внезапно его, неопытного и долго сидевшего в запасе на непыльной работе, вызвали быть переговорщиком. Помнишь тот случай, когда парень взял девочку в заложники и держал у края крыши?</p><p>— Я помню, — подала осипший голос Норт. — Он вроде кого-то из семьи положил и копа в придачу, а затем его самого грохнули.</p><p>Джош кивнул.</p><p>— Это был Коннор. Это он застрелил того парня, — он покачал головой под изумлённые взгляды Маркуса и Норт. — Я ещё тогда интересовался этим делом. Хотел связаться с семьёй и взять его, но отложил до утра. У меня были подозрения, что все обвинения были сфабрикованы, а по ним парню светил нехилый срок и не самое лучшее обращение в тюрьме, отчего он наверняка и забрался на крышу с ребёнком. Однако с ним случился недоученный полицейский, которого туда послали с расчётом на то, что он облажается. Они хотели избавиться от парня, потому что его выходка привлекла СМИ, которые уж точно вывели бы на свет все их махинации с его делом. А так, парень застрелен тем, на кого позже можно спустить всех собак, устроив не меньший инфоповод. Нет свидетеля — нет показаний, — Джош тяжело вздохнул, разведя руки в стороны. Даже слепой бы увидел, как сильно его волновала и до сих пор пережёвывала эта ситуация, и Маркус его понимал. Он отложил звонок до утра, потому что хотел отдохнуть и в итоге человек умер. — Если честно, я действительно думал, что внутренние расследования очень плотно займутся этим неопытным переговорщиком, так что какого было моё удивление, когда сегодня я увидел его детективом в убойном отделе. Нет ни одного способа, чтобы он мог выкрутиться из этой ситуации, потому что абсолютно все факты были против него. Тем более сделать это так быстро.</p><p>Маркус задумчиво свёл брови, скрестив руки на груди и присев на край пульта управления.</p><p>— Думаешь, его специально пропихнул кто-то свыше, может, даже Аманда, а те переговоры были своего рода проверкой на лояльность и преданность? Его ведь не засадили, значит, не подставляли, а проверяли.</p><p>— Я думаю, что всё это очень странно, особенно учитывая, что его поставили на дело по «Иерихону», поэтому я считаю, что этого Коннора стоит опасаться и принимать его угрозу всерьёз.</p><p>— Слышала, Норт? — на этот раз уже Маркус ехидно поддел её, потому что просто хотел это сделать.</p><p>— Хорошо, ладно! — вновь вспылила она. — Маркус у нас всегда прав, а Норт дура набитая!</p><p>— Норт не дура набитая, — повысив голос, возразил он в ответ, чувствуя, как опять начинает закипать. — Норт просто иногда стоит учитывать даже те варианты, которые ей не нравятся.</p><p>— Нашли вы, конечно, время для того, чтобы выяснять отношения, — поучительно высказался Джош, чем только подлил масла в огонь. — Нам надо проблему обсудить и придумать запасной план, как вытащить Кару, потому что, если Коннор вместе с Амандой, то я могу быть хоть самим адвокатом Дьявола на суде, но её всё равно посадят.</p><p>— Моя позиция неизменна по этому вопросу, — твёрдо заявила Норт. — Напасть и показать, что мы за своих горой.</p><p>Маркус с Джошем одновременно закатили глаза.</p><p>— На кого напасть? — взмолился Джош. — На Центральный Департамент полиции?</p><p>— Да, если надо! Что Вайетт, что полиция — всё одно. Те, кто сидит внутри этого здания такая же часть банды Аманды, как и те, кто сжигает дома с нашими людьми, так что у меня к ним нет никакой жалости и к ним не должно быть никакого снисхождения.</p><p>Джош смог лишь беспомощно поднять вверх руки.</p><p>— Я даже отвечать на это не буду, — устало произнёс он, поднявшись со стула и готовясь уходить. Он и сам понимал, что сейчас у него не было никакого резона оставаться. Всё равно абсолютно все были не в духе, а Кара уже сидела в клетке.</p><p>Однако Норт не дала ему уйти так просто.</p><p>— Интересно, Джош, а если ли бы ты вернулся домой к семье и увидел бы пепелище или как твоих жену и дочь незаконно забирают в тюрьму, ты бы тоже спокойненько сложил лапки и пошёл в суд, даже зная, что ни хера он тебе не поможет?</p><p>— Это угроза такая, я не пойму?</p><p>— Что ты, конечно, нет. Я просто говорю, что такое может случиться и мне интересно, как ты себя поведёшь: как защитник семьи или как трус? Потому что трус не вытащит Кару.</p><p>Терпение Маркуса лопнуло. Эти обвинительные слова в адрес того, кто их точно не заслуживал, снисходительные интонации и ещё разочарованно-ошарашенное лицо Джоша — всё это уже было слишком. Отдавшись своей злости, Норт всё дальше и дальше уходила за черту, возвращения из-за которой могло уже не быть.</p><p>— Пошла вон, — тихо и холодно произнёс Маркус, пальцем указав на палубу. — Иди, остудись, раз не способна сейчас нормально говорить с людьми, которые пытаются тебе помочь.</p><p>Пару секунд Норт смотрела на него большими глазами и было трудно сказать, какая именно эмоция в них отражалась. Точно не гнев. Возможно, смятение и шок. Затем она опустила взгляд, её нижняя губа чуть дрогнула и державшийся из последних сил щит треснул. Маркус уже почти укорил себя за это действие, когда она быстро вылетела из рубки обратно на мороз, на котором простояла весь его разговор с Алисой. Без вопросов. Без возражений. Она больше не могла себя защищать, потому что просто превысила свой лимит выносливости. То, что сделал Маркус, было последним ударом, который она могла сейчас вынести.</p><p>Сделав тяжелый глубокий вдох, Маркус от напряжения сжал челюсти и повернулся к Джошу. Похоже, тот был ошарашен больше всех. Наверное, сегодня он впервые увидел, как Маркус чётко дал отпор Норт, и она его даже послушалась. Если бы не ситуация, он бы даже назвал момент историческим, но это за него сказали его глаза, в которых читалась смесь недоумения, опаски, радости и… надежды? Маркус был готов поклясться, что видел в тёмных глазах Джоша надежду. Он ведь боялся, что Норт захватит всё сознание Маркуса своей ненавистью, сделав не более, чем инструментом возмездия в своих руках, но пока он мог прогнать её прочь и это бы работало, у «Иерихона» ещё был шанс.</p><p>— Что-то ещё? — поинтересовался Маркус в попытке вывести Джоша из охватившего его ступора, развившегося на фоне явного когнитивного диссонанса.</p><p>— Да, — тут же собрался он, поправив галстук. Не стал лезть не в своё дело. — Есть ещё один неоднозначный момент с этим Коннором, о котором тебе стоит знать. Сегодня ночью он задержал майора Джонатана Крэддока, которого ты, как я понимаю, больше знаешь как Крэда.</p><p>— Задержал?</p><p>— Да, причём на одном из наших старых складов — «Холодильнике». Насколько я знаю, там ещё нашли разную оккультную атрибутику со знаками лабиринта, и Коннор его задержал, когда тот напал на них с напарником. Более того, когда я шёл к Каре, то видел, как он препятствовал Стаббсу отпустить Крэда, говоря, что найдёт доказательства по поджогам. Даже спорил с Шарлоттой Хэйл. Странновато для того, кто работает на той же стороне, что и Вайетт, не так ли?</p><p>— Более чем, — задумчиво протянул Маркус, переваривая полученную информацию и рассредоточено смотря куда-то в серый металлический пол. Он не мог сказать, какая именно новость заинтересовала его больше: сам факт того, что Коннор схватил Крэда, что Крэда точно не было сегодня на корабле, как он изначально предполагал, что его вытаскивала адвокат «Делоса» или что Коннор каким-то образом узнал про чёртов «Холодильник». Когда он там был? Видел ли Маркуса? Зачем он там был? Он же не мог попасть на должность с помощью Аманды, а затем начать копать не только под «Иерихон», но и под Вайетта. Он либо был отчаян до невозможности, либо глуп, либо всё вместе, либо сам пока не понимал, за какую команду играл, а это делало его до одурения наивным.</p><p>Нет, глупым он не был, тут же решил Маркус. Он слишком много сделал за пять дней, чтобы быть тупым ослом.</p><p>Маркус не сразу заметил протянутой ему тёмной ладони. Опомнившись и поняв, что Джош всё ещё был в рубке, он спохватился и пожал её на прощание. Ещё ему не хватало думать про какого-то Коннора. Если этот дурак не понимал, что творит, то не Маркус будет помогать открывать ему глаза и возвращаться в гнездо, попутно разбираясь, какое гнездо правильное. У него и своих забот хватало. Одна из них как раз всплыла в памяти, когда Джош уже направился к выходу.</p><p>— Джош, постой. Можешь ещё кое-что для меня сделать?</p><p>— Если ты про Кару, то я и так сделаю всё возможное, меня не надо об этом просить.</p><p>— Спасибо, но я не об этом, — Маркус сделал вдох поглубже. — Можешь позвонить Саймону?</p><p>Последняя попытка, подумал Маркус. Если он не ответит Джошу, то не ответит никому, и они просто смиренно будут ждать его явления народу, когда временная социофобия сойдёт на нет. Лицо самого Джоша на эту просьбу чуть вытянулось от удивления, а брови поползи к переносице в недоумении.</p><p>— Зачем?</p><p>— У нас тут кое-что случилось, срочно нужен нормальный врач, а Саймон не берёт трубку. Прежде, чем ты скажешь, что он может быть на операции, возражу — в больнице сказали, что его уволили. Хотелось бы знать, всё ли у него в порядке и сможет ли он приехать, чтобы осмотреть…труп.</p><p>Похоже, Джош не знал. Причём это настолько сильно взволновало его, что он даже не стал уточнять, что за труп появился у них на корабле, чего Маркус точно от него не ожидал. Обеспокоенно кивнув, Джош чуть отошёл в сторону и без лишних вопросов достал телефон, набрав Саймона. Маркус наблюдал. Возможно, излишне отстранённо, но Джош в любом случае не обращал на него никакого внимания. Он стоял, прислонив трубку к уху и едва заметно дёргал ногой от волнения, а Маркус не знал, чему он обрадуется больше: что Саймон возьмёт трубку или точно так же проигнорирует звонок. С одной стороны, ему бы стало легче от того, что он не выделял Джоша и не отвечал абсолютно всем, а с другой — Маркусу хотелось узнать, что всё в порядке. Десять секунд, казалось, длились гораздо дольше, чем должны были, напрягая стоячий прохладный воздух, пока Джош не выдохнул. Не заметил, как Маркус осел на стол панели управления от облегчения и горькой досады.</p><p>— Привет, Сай, у тебя всё в порядке?.. Да тут говорят, что ты на звонки не отвечаешь…. Серьёзно?..</p><p>Дальше Маркус вслушиваться не стал. Саймон был в норме, это всё, что он хотел знать. Ему стало стыдно от того, как много кровавых сценариев он нарисовал у себя в воображении поначалу и как упивался собственной ненужностью позже. Почему он постоянно всё усложнял? Взглянув за стекло на Норт, он сжал джемпер на груди от тянущей его к полу тяжёлыми канатами боли. Хотелось задохнуться. Глухая тахикардия ему это обещала. Не сегодня, так завтра, но хотелось прямо сейчас. На месте. Чтобы не было так стыдно ещё и перед ней. Он очень долго в своей жизни не поддавался эмоциям и не давал им вести себя на поводу, но вот появился Саймон, и Маркус уже хоронил свою самоуверенность. Он увязал в этих чувствах, игнорируя «Иерихон», как она его и поучала. Буквально сегодня он отказывался звонить, а вполне возможно Саймон спустя те же десять секунд поднял бы трубку и уже давно был бы здесь. Это было буквально час назад, спустя который он орал на Норт, что она променяла всех иерихонцев на свои эмоции. Может, он с ней всё же был слишком суров? Может, не стоило так на неё наезжать, когда всё уже случилось? Этими криками всё равно уже было ничего не поправить, поэтому смысла в них не было. Маркус мог её просто поддержать и разработать план.</p><p>«Она ещё ослушалась твоего прямого приказа, если ты забыл», — напомнил ему внутренний голос. Да, было также это обстоятельство, но всё равно, стоило ли так реагировать и оставлять её смятённой и разбитой, когда она, несмотря на все свои шуточки и издевательства, всегда поддерживала его, хоть с самого начала и не считала Саймона достойной парой.</p><p>Маркусу хотелось подойти и спросить её «я мудак?» и одновременно с этим всё равно наговорить гадостей, ведь её оскорбления никак не шли из головы даже сейчас. Однако к нему подошёл договоривший Джош, и оба желания развеялись.</p><p>— Да, его действительно уволили, но что конкретно случилось… — Джош пожал плечами, разведя руки в стороны и отрицательно мотнув головой, давая понять, что до него с объяснением тоже не снизошли. — У него был давний конфликт с руководством больницы. Думаю, что всё банально дошло до пика, но, ты же знаешь Саймона. Из него клещами не вытянешь то, что он не хочет рассказывать.</p><p>Что правда, то правда, хмуро подумал Маркус.</p><p>— Он приедет?</p><p>— Нет. Сказал, что гриппует и на больничном до непосредственного увольнения.</p><p>— Это официально, а неофициально?</p><p>— Маркус, человек болеет, — с обвинением и возмущением проговорил Джош, сведя брови. — Дай ты ему время отлежаться. Он не обязан прилетать сюда по первому твоему зову, даже если это неправда. Иногда для того, чтобы «болеть» необязательно падать от температуры, и если мне именно Саймон, а не кто-то другой, говорит, что он не может прийти, то что бы это ни было, я ему верю, даже если понимаю, что «болезнь» это просто отговорка.</p><p>— Нет, я… —  Маркус запнулся. Он не это имел в виду. Конечно же не это. — Я не об этом. Я… Джош, что у него там происходит? По-честному.</p><p>Джош долго на него смотрел, явно взвешивая все «за» и «против», прежде чем заговорить. Естественно, он решил, что Саймон ему дороже.</p><p>— Если он тебе не рассказывал, то и мне, пожалуй, не стоит, — отрезал он, поддержав молчание своего друга, однако Маркус решил не сдаваться. Когда Джош не был в суде, тем, кого он знал, продавить его было легче всего.</p><p>— Ты же сам сказал, что из него не вытянуть никакой информации. Получается, от него её не услышать, а ты отказываешься рассказывать. Как ты мне изволишь её получать?</p><p>— Сам как-то решай эту проблему, Маркус. Я не буду рисковать нашей с ним дружбой ради твоего желания потешить своё любопытство.</p><p>Это звучало почти оскорбительно. Почему каждый из его иерихонской семьи беспрекословно шёл за ним, но при этом был о нём столь отвратительного мнения?</p><p>— Думаешь, в этом всё дело? — опустившимся голосом уточнил Маркус.</p><p>— А в чём ещё?</p><p>— Скажи хотя бы, с ним всё хорошо?</p><p>— Тебя действительно <em>это</em> волнует?</p><p>Маркус слабо кивнул несколько раз. Возможно, он нанёс своим признанием Саймону оскорбление и бог знает что ещё, а тот в ответ наговорил ему исключительных грубостей, но беспокойство от этого никуда не исчезло. Задумавшись над чем-то на пару секунд, Джош кинул быстрый взгляд на раскинувшийся за окном город, где за складами их района лежал задерживающий реновацию Корктаун, в котором жил Саймон. Вполне возможно, во время разговора он стоял у своего окна, смотря в сторону «Иерихона». Его оттуда было не видно, но Маркус не сомневался, что тот и так знал, где стоит корабль и всегда мог его найти.</p><p>— Всё нормально, — в конце концов примирительно произнёс Джош, переведя взгляд на Маркуса. — По крайней мере он уверяет, что нормально, хотя голос у него был расстроенный. В любом случае, переживать не стоит. Такой специалист, как он, легко найдёт себе работу в другом госпитале. Может, госпиталь Генри Форда лучший, но он не единственный в городе.</p><p>Этот ответ Маркуса не устроил, но он всё равно благодарно кивнул. Это было лучше, чем ничего.</p><p>— Ладно. Спасибо. Джош, — он на секунду замялся, — можешь только не говорить ему, что я интересовался, хорошо?</p><p>— Почему? Он спрашивал о вас с Норт. Ему было интересно.</p><p>— Что ж тогда он не брал трубку, когда Норт ему звонила?</p><p>— А ты сам почему не позвонил, чтобы лично это выяснить?</p><p>В голосе Джоша явно слышалась претензия, и Маркусу нечего было на неё ответить, потому что любой ответ на этот вопрос был бы ложью.</p><p>— Держи меня и Норт в курсе ситуации с Карой, хорошо? И предупреди-ка бывших иерихонцев, у которых ты вёл дела насчёт этого детектива. На всякий случай, а то не нравится он мне.</p><p>— Обязательно, — заверил его Джош, и Маркусу показалось, что это будет последним его словом, но тот всё равно напоследок добавил с несвойственными ему мягкими интонациями. — Позвони ему. Он будет рад тебя слышать. Особенно сейчас.</p><p>«Не будет», — грустно подумал Маркус, так как знал больше, чем Джош, но вслух сказал лишь «до встречи» и, улыбнувшись, пожал ему руку на прощанье. Когда Джош ушёл, Маркус уныло вынул папку по Эскаланте и телефон из кармана, чтобы связаться с Майком.</p><p>— Босс?</p><p>— Не будем ждать Саймона. Избавляйтесь от него, но только срежьте тату и выкиньте где-нибудь в юрисдикции Центрального Департамента. Мне надо, чтобы они его нашли.</p><p>Майк подтвердил приказ, и Маркус повесил трубку. Конечно, было не очень здорово, что Коннор тоже узнает о трупе Лоуренса, но вот только их засаженный коп находился в том же Департаменте. Буквально в том же отделе. Если Маркус хотел не только свалить всю работу по выяснению личности и всех деталей биографии Лоуренса на полицейских, то ему приходилось лишь смириться и с новым обстоятельством в лице пока довольно мутного детектива. Маркус покачал головой. Это было просто смешно, что он был вынужден узнавать что-то о своих людях через полицейский Департамент. Буквально избавляться от трупа, чтобы другие люди набрали всю необходимую ему информацию, словно он кукушка, подкидывающая птенца в чужое гнездо. Немного даже унизительно.</p><p>На другом же конце была поездка в другую часть страны, которая казалось уже не смешной, а странной. Маркус так много времени провёл на корабле, что почти врос в него. Его успокаивал лёгкий скрежет металла, когда корабль чуть покачивался на мощном ветру, сильно остывал или нагревался, а звуки, проходящие вибрациями по всему его корпусу, уже настолько слились с пониманием окружающей обстановки, что Маркус их почти не замечал. Стук дождя по металлу. Завывания между складов. Еле заметная качка, ощущающаяся лишь на уровне вестибулярного аппарата и иногда видимая по перекатывающимся по полу вещам, потому что док так и не осушили и даже не перекрыли путь к реке. Металлическому полу. Маркус был в «Марипозе», был у себя и у Саймона дома, ходил по асфальту и земле, но почему-то сейчас ему пришло в голову осознание, что за прошедшее время он начал думать, что именно металлическое покрытие было нормальным и привычным, а остальное лишь причудой. Не тем, что должно быть домом, ведь дом — это сваренные вместе листы металлической оболочки старого «озёрника»**, частью которого он стал и телом, и душой. Он никогда надолго не покидал «Иерихон», но судя по местонахождению Эскаланте, в этот раз ему придётся уехать примерно на неделю. Почти полноценный отпуск, от которого сосало под ложечкой и сводило живот, потому что ему было почти физически больно отрывать себя от корабля. Особенно в такой нестабильный момент. Будто он отец, который обязан ехать в командировку, когда в его семье кто-то попал в больницу, а у его детей большие проблемы в школе. Всё и всех, кого он сейчас оставит, придётся повесить на мать, чья психическая стабильность в данный момент оставляла желать лучшего.</p><p>Он не должен был уезжать вот так. Открыв дверь из рубки на палубу, он вышел на осенний мороз, тут же закутавшись в пальто. Однажды «Иерихон» зашёл в док на ремонт носом вперёд, так навсегда и оставшись в таком положении, поэтому его не обдувало столь сильно, однако холод, становящийся с каждым днём всё сильнее, пробирался даже под тёплую одежду Маркуса. Взглянув вправо, он разглядел идущие по водной синей глади волны с белыми проблесками небольших барашков. Наверное, над рекой ветер был гораздо сильнее.</p><p>Обойдя по полукругу, Маркус увидел Норт, сидящей на промёрзшей металлической палубе с подогнутыми к груди ногами. Казалось, что она вообще не ощущала холода. Её абсолютно пустой взгляд был направлен вперёд на стоящие бесхозными разрушенными коробками мёртвые земли складов Вест-Сайд-Индастриала, среди которых притаился их корабль, словно прятался от реновации, как от одного из страшных зверей, рыскающих по Детройту в его поисках. Совсем скоро, когда муниципальные власти и застройщики закончат с Корктауном, они возьмутся за их район и тогда всё, что касается «Иерихона» канет в Лету. Они, конечно, смогут перебраться, но корабль, их дом, останется здесь навсегда. Маркусу казалось это печальным.</p><p>— Будешь сидеть на холодном, заработаешь цистит, — хмуро проговорил Маркус, оперевшись спиной о поручни и наблюдая, как озарялись ночными огнями, словно покрытые гирляндой, тросы Амбассадора. Ещё была не ночь, но солнце медленно, но верно опускалось за горизонт где-то за мостом, слепя глаза. — Или геморрой.</p><p>— Тебя Саймон что ли покусал?</p><p>— Если бы.</p><p>Пару секунд Норт смотрела на него прямым непроницаемым взглядом, а затем усмехнулась и хлопнула рукой по месту рядом с собой.</p><p>— О нет, я не сяду, даже не проси. Мне эти части тела ещё могут пригодиться, — наотрез отказался Маркус, но под её твёрдым взглядом всё-таки опустился на корточки прямо напротив подруги, чуть скривившись от стрельнувшей через ногу боли от раны. Она осталась недовольна, однако приняла такой вариант.</p><p>Ещё секунд десять они просидели в тишине, слушая завывания ветра. Маркус видел, что Норт хотела что-то сказать и терпеливо ждал, пока она решится. Торопить её в этом вопросе точно не стоило.</p><p>— Слушай, Маркус, — в конце концов начала она, — извини меня, я вспылила. Не надо было этого всего говорить. Я просто… Я знаю, что облажалась, ясно? Я должна была сказать о Каре и не должна была говорить тебе гадости, потому что разозлилась на свой проёб. Мне действительно не хотелось приходить к тебе и как школьнице оправдываться перед директором. И ты не кирпич. Ты просто умеешь держать свои импульсы при себе, а я нет. И про Саймона я тоже несерьёзно.</p><p>— Знаешь фразу про то, что если хочешь услышать правду, то её тебе скажут пьяные, дети и люди в гневе?</p><p>— Хочешь сказать, что осталось найти пьяного для полноты картины? — неловко пошутила Норт, начав мять колени.</p><p>Маркус участливо усмехнулся, но не ответил. Он не хотел сейчас развивать эту тему. Слова Норт всё ещё отдавались глухой мерзкой болью, да и он сам тоже был хорош, когда отвечал ей, однако признание вины Маркусом сейчас на корню бы загубило весь благородный порыв Норт осознать свою неправоту. Это было на порядок важнее, ведь на ней оставался «Иерихон». Она должна была понять, что его подставлять нельзя.</p><p>— Что это? — не выдержав его молчания, спросила Норт, указав на свёрнутую в трубку бежевую папку в руках у Маркуса.</p><p>— Наш карманный полицейский нарыл по слову «Эскаланте». Я думаю, Вайетт жил там. Город маленький, человек семьсот, так что его могли не только видеть, но и запомнить. Тем более, там была страшная бойня лет шесть назад. Может, он даже замешан. Расследование вели местные власти, а они явно не ставили себе целью выяснить, что там произошло на самом деле.</p><p>Норт протянула руку, и Маркус передал ей папку, подождав, пока она бегло просмотрит имеющуюся там информацию.</p><p>— Только не говори, что ты хочешь туда поехать, — с сомнением произнесла Норт, подняв на него взгляд и поняв, что именно это он и собрался сделать. — Маркус, это в ёбаной Юте.</p><p>— Спасибо, я умею читать.</p><p>— Ты осознаешь, насколько это далеко?</p><p>— Вполне.</p><p>— Нас шесть штатов разделяет.</p><p>— Норт, я уже сказал, что знаком с географией США. Я ходил в школу и даже немного там учился.</p><p>Недовольно поджав губы, она замотала головой, вновь посмотрев куда-то вдаль, не желая смиряться с его решением.</p><p>— Пошли кого-нибудь, — резко предложила она явно последнюю идею, которая у неё оставалась. — Ты же босс, можешь кому угодно приказать поехать куда угодно.</p><p>— Нет, это должен быть я, — отрезал Маркус и с удивлением не заметил новой недовольной гримасы на красивом лице Норт. — Я лучше всего его понимаю, да и не так уж тут много людей, которым я действительно могу доверять. Особенно, после сегодняшнего.</p><p>— Зачем тебе это? — абсолютно серьёзно спросила она Маркуса. — Потому что это твоя зацепка, чтобы понять его и поиметь, чтобы он не поимел тебя? Ты действительно всё ещё одержим этой идеей? Он знает, где «Иерихон». Мы уже проиграли. Тебя вообще не колышет, что он проник на корабль, чтобы убить Лоуренса и плюнуть нам в лицо своим превосходством?</p><p>В её голосе слышалось отчаяние, грусть и усталость. Она была готова принять поражение, ведь у неё не осталось психологических сил на сопротивление. Норт быстро загоралась и так же быстро выгорала, особенно если кто-то подливал бензина. Но она опять не видела всей картины, по которой они вовсе не проиграли. Пока.</p><p>— Ты действительно не понимаешь? — уточнил на всякий случай Маркус, на что Норт чуть развела руки и мотнула головой с выражением «а что видно будто бы да?». Вздохнув, он привстал и пересел на корточки совсем вплотную к ней. На всякий случай. — Вайетт не с Амандой.</p><p>— Что за чушь, — тут же усмехнулась Норт.</p><p>— Дослушай, — чуть повысил голос Маркус и дождался, пока она кивнёт. — Сама подумай, Аманде нужен «Иерихон», она даже копа посадила в Центральный, чтобы он его отыскал, но при этом Вайетт точно знает, где он. Даже может без проблем на нём ориентироваться. Какой резон ей это делать, если он знает и может ей сообщить? Значит, он ей не сказал, но зато дал нам понять это. Его врагам. Зачем ему это скрывать от своей большой начальницы и искать контакта с нами, тем более, если она так явно пихает ему замену в лицо? Да, этот Коннор был не на лучших должностях, но он вычислил, где «Холодильник», понял, что он связан с пожарами, вычислил Кару и догадался, как именно её можно использовать, а значит, он не так уж и глуп.</p><p>— Опять пихаешь в меня мой проёб?</p><p>— Да причём тут твой проёб, я вообще о другом говорю, — вновь начал выходить из себя Маркус, но быстро взял себя в руки. — Я говорю о том, что Вайетт больше не противник, он потенциальный источник информации. Причём, не для нас, а для Аманды. Ей нужно только руку протянуть, а затем сжать кулак вокруг его и наших глоток.</p><p>— Хорошо, допустим всё именно так, как ты говоришь. С чего ты взял, что он расскажет? Раньше же не говорил.</p><p>— Но выполнял всё, что ему приказывали. Она чем-то его шантажирует, поэтому он не может отделиться от неё, хоть и хочет, и надо понять, чем. Я чувствую, что ответ в Эскаланте, надо только его найти.</p><p>— Это может быть просто рандомное место, которым они решили назвать свою берлогу.</p><p>— Я сомневаюсь, что они вообще так зовут свою берлогу. Да, Лоуренс сказал, что так, но, вполне возможно, ему сказали нам это сообщить. Если бы это действительно было лишь название берлоги, кто-то бы давно уже его узнал и передал по испорченному телефону, да и сам Эскаланте слишком мелкий и неизвестный, чтобы стать случайным названием. Я думаю, что Лоуренс действительно должен был нам кое-что рассказать, но в итоге рассказал слишком много. То, чего нам ещё не следовало знать, потому что слишком рано. По лабиринту нужно идти последовательно.</p><p>— И что же, интересно, он сболтнул?</p><p>Маркус сам совсем недавно задавался этим вопросом и, если бы не Джош, наверное, так бы и не догадался. Он навёл его на мысль своим рассказом про недавний арест Коннора, на котором Вайетт много потерял, потому что засветил всех, кого только можно. Включая Шарлотту Хэйл, а значит, с Вайеттом и Амандой был повязан ещё и «Делос», что объясняло нехилое спонсирование. Не поддавался объяснению только сам факт ареста тем, кто должен был первым отпустить Крэддока на волю и почему Вайетт не мог сказать об этом напрямую. Что могло ему мешать? Боялся, что Маркус сам возьмёт под прицел объект его шантажа и поэтому сначала старался донести до него, кто он такой и что его создало, чтобы добиться не столько сотрудничества, сколько взаимопонимания? Мог ли это быть кто-то из <em>его</em> семьи? Тот единственный человек, которого Вайетт любил, если он вообще умел любить.</p><p>— Имена, — кивнув своим словам, тихо отозвался Маркус. — Тогда, в «Холодильнике», я назвал Крэда по имени, когда он на меня напал. Я не должен был его знать, но знал. Откуда? Только от Лоуренса.</p><p>— Хочешь сказать, что он убил его тупо из-за одного имени? — вполне резонно усомнилась Норт, посмотрев на Маркуса с выражением скепсиса в глазах. — Что за бред?</p><p>— Одно только это имя заставило Джоша обратить внимание на Крэда в участке и то, что его оттуда вытаскивала сама адвокат «Делоса», а это уже не мало, но дело даже не в этом. Не в самом имени. Оно в том, что Лоуренс не должен был его называть, но назвал. Это могло заставить Вайетта думать, что он может рассказать что-то ещё, уже более важное, поэтому он убил его раньше, чем Лоуренс это сделал. Я просто дал Вайетту понять, что их маленькая крыса разговорилась больше, чем следовало. Наверняка Анжела назвалась своим собственным именем, чтобы дать это понять.</p><p>— И как он, по-твоему, вообще понял, что Лоуренс ещё не рассказал того, чего не должен был?</p><p>— Сама как думаешь? — многозначительно посмотрев на Норт сверху вниз, Маркус задал ей явно риторический вопрос. Сначала она непонятливо свела брови, а затем слабо закивала: либо кто-то на корабле по-прежнему сдавал Вайетту информацию о том, что на нём происходило, либо эта информация была настолько разрывной, что ответные действия Маркуса не остались бы незамеченными ни для кого. Возможно, даже оба эти варианта были верны.</p><p>— Очень много «если» и «наверняка», — тем не менее с сомнением произнесла она, но по её тону можно было сказать, что Норт с ним уже заведомо согласна.</p><p>— Да, но я чувствую, что всё так и есть, — туманно отозвался Маркус, потому что именно интуитивно догадывался, что такой подход правилен, ведь интуиция это ни что иное, как подсознательные знания. Его знания о Вайетте. — В любом случае, сейчас вопрос не в том, что надо собирать информацию, чтобы победить Вайетта. Сейчас надо продолжать играть в его игру, потому что его просто опасно оставлять с Амандой. Чем дольше он остается с ней, тем больше её шансы догадаться, что он что-то скрывает, надавить на больное место и узнать, где «Иерихон». И вот тогда мы реально проиграем.</p><p>Норт молчала. Долго. Что-то обдумывала, обкусывая ставшие в последнее время короткими ногти.</p><p>— Тогда, может, лучше самолётом? — в конце концов спросила она, чем дала своё благословение на план. — До Солт-Лейк-Сити, а там машину на прокат? — Норт глянула на скептическое выражение лица Маркуса, чья личность оставалась нераскрытой только благодаря тому, что он избегал мест вроде аэропортов, да и вообще Маркус Манфред официально давно покинул Мичиган. — Ладно, согласна. Херовая идея. Но твоя с машиной в любом случае не лучше. Если в дороге с тобой что-то случится, то кто тебе поможет?</p><p>— Я не хрустальный, Норт.</p><p>— Нет, не хрустальный. Ты всего лишь серьёзно болен. Хочешь, я поеду с тобой?</p><p>Маркус тепло улыбнулся.</p><p>— Хочу.</p><p>Теперь уже понимающе улыбнулась Норт и закивала.</p><p>— Чтобы я не закосячила и не пошла к Каре?</p><p>— И корабль чтобы не сожгла.</p><p>— Какой же ты говнюк.</p><p>— Лучше останься. Мне больше не на кого оставить «Иерихон».</p><p>— То есть ты не думаешь… — она на секунду осеклась. — Ты на самом деле не думаешь, что я херовый лидер, который не думает ни о чём, кроме себя?</p><p>— Я думаю, что тебе есть, куда расти, но если выбирать между всеми, кто есть, я без сомнений выберу тебя, — попытался наиболее мягко произнести Маркус, но понимал, насколько ужасно это на самом деле звучало. С другой стороны, он не врал, и Норт это явно оценила. Повернувшись, она наблюдала за тем, как садилось солнце, окрашивая небо в красные оттенки.</p><p>— Как думаешь, — тихо спросила она, когда оранжевый диск рассёк дорожное полотно Амбассадора, — Вайетт может быть иерихонцем? В прошлом я имею в виду.</p><p>Маркус задумался. Он был так хорошо знаком с местоположением и устройством корабля, прекрасно на нём ориентировался и безоговорочно все эти годы соблюдал с Саймоном нейтралитет, поэтому, почему бы и нет? Может, именно из-за этого он и не хотел выдавать его Аманде. Ещё слова Анжелы и его фраза в сообщении: <em>«Иерихонцы — довольно растяжимое понятие».</em> Маркус заявил, что иерихонцы не могли убить Лоуренса, но если они ими были в прошлом, то, получается, он ошибался, и ответ Вайетта более чем вписывался в эту концепцию. Более того, в глазах Вайетта Лоуренс тогда тоже был предателем. У Маркуса немного спёрло дыхание. Если все догадки были верны, то с одной стороны у Вайетта был важный ему человек, которым его шантажировала Аманда, а с другой когда-то спасший его корабль, который он не хотел выдавать. Страшный выбор. Знакомый. Маркус не мог оправдать всё, что Вайетт делал, но понимал, насколько ему, возможно, было сложно маневрировать между молотом и наковальней. Его тоже могло не радовать сотрудничество с Маркусом, но вот только выбора у Вайетта при таком раскладе не оставалось, как и у него самого. Извечное «враг моего врага — мой друг».</p><p>— Кто знает, — уклончиво ответил Маркус, не без страха вынув из кармана завибрировавший телефон. День сегодня и так вышел перенасыщенным, не хватало под его конец получить ещё какую-нибудь обалденную новость, но это оказался всего лишь Саймон.</p><p><em>Всего лишь Саймон.</em> Это было ещё хуже. Тяжело вздохнув, Маркус открыл его сообщение, не заметив, что привлёк этим вздохом внимание Норт.</p><p><em>«Привет»</em>, — гласило первое сообщение, за которым тут же пришло второе. — <em>«Тебе скоро нужно будет сменить повязки»</em>.</p><p>Какая забота, зло подумал Маркус. Сначала посылать на хер, а потом справляться о здоровье и бинтах.</p><p><em>«Люси сменила»</em>, — коротко ответил он, продолжая смотреть на экран телефона, гадая, напишет ли Саймон ещё что-то. Он тут же прочитал и молчал несколько секунд. Затем вышел в оффлайн и почти тут же вернулся. Начал печатать.</p><p><em>«Ясно»</em>, — прилетело первое лаконичное сообщение. — <em>«Отлично»</em>, — прилетело второе, уже менее необходимое и более непонятное, а затем с небольшим перерывом в печати третье: <em>«Я не смогу приходить на корабль какое-то время, но если тебе будет нужна моя помощь, ты теперь знаешь, где я живу. Только предупреди меня заранее, если надумаешь зайти. Часа за два»</em>.</p><p>Да с какого хера Маркусу бы хотеть к нему заходить. Хотелось ответить много разных слов от полного игнорирования до «да пошёл ты на хер», но Маркус не стал. На самом деле, ему теперь и в правду стоило заехать к Саймону, как бы ему не хотелось этого не делать. Если догадка Норт была верна, то Вайетт мог быть с «Иерихона». Более того Саймон в ту ночь очень странно о нём говорил. Может, он действительно знал, кем был Вайетт или хотя бы догадывался. Если он был готов продолжать менять ему повязки, он должен был быть готов говорить о делах, особенно таких. Если насчёт Лоуренса он был не уверен в своём желании терпеть присутствие Саймона, то с Вайеттом он однозначно был готов принести в жертву свой комфорт, а значит, сильно грубить в сообщении не стоило.</p><p>Поэтому Маркус написал лишь: <em>«Учту».</em> Саймон прочёл и уже не ответил. Вышел в оффлайн. Маркус выключил телефон и положил его обратно в карман, только сейчас заметив, каким взглядом на него смотрела Норт. Болезненным. Понимающим. Чёрт. Естественно, ей не хватило такта не читать чужую переписку.</p><p>— Это было грубо, Маркус, — тихо произнесла она, на что сам Маркус лишь повёл челюстью и отвёл взгляд куда-то к возвышающимся с другой стороны небоскребам, на чьих стеклянных утонувших в дымке телах отражался кровавый закат. — Что <em>действительно</em> между вами произошло?</p><p>Маркус молчал. Лишь нервно сглотнул. Ему не хотелось ни описывать всё произошедшее, ни сознаваться, что он ей солгал в «Марипозе», но это она похоже и так поняла и зла не держала.</p><p>— Ты ему сказал, — опустившимся голосом отозвалась на это Норт и прикрыла глаза. Почему-то с ней ему даже не надо было рот открывать, чтобы она обо всём сама догадывалась.</p><p>— Он мальчик не тупой, — ответил он осипшим от сведённого горла голосом. — Сам дошёл до верной мысли.</p><p>— Мне жаль.</p><p>— Нет, не жаль, — горько усмехнувшись, отрезал Маркус.</p><p>— Хорошо, мне не жаль, — призналась Норт, ведь скрывать это было бесполезно. — Он тебе не подходит, я чувствую, что тебе с ним быть вместе не надо и, да, я рада, что всё так сложилось, что бы это ни было, но это не значит, что я не сочувствую тому, насколько тебе от этого хреново. Несмотря на все наши ссоры, ты мой друг, в конце концов, как и он, и в этом проблема. Даже больше, мы — семья, и я не хотела, чтобы отношения нас разбили, ведь они всегда всё только портят, — она тяжело вздохнула. — Между вами же не будет всё, как прежде, да?</p><p>— Это вряд ли. Он был очень зол.</p><p>— Саймон — зол? Стебёшься?</p><p>— Я сам не ожидал от него того, что он сказал, узнав обо всём и, нет, говорить тебе, что именно, я не буду, даже не проси.</p><p>Сев по-турецки, Норт чуть наклонилась, оперев руки на колени, и заглянула Маркусу в глаза.</p><p>— Эти сообщения не выглядят так, будто он зол на тебя. Я бы даже сказала, наоборот. Скорее похоже на напущенную холодность, с помощью которой он пытается скрыть…</p><p>— Норт, не ищи тут тайного смысла. Тут его точно нет, — перебив её, взмолился Маркус и зажмурился, чтобы сдержать слёзы, которые лезли ему в глаза последние пару дней, но он их стойко игнорировал, потому что Маркус Манфред не плачет ни по парням, ни по девушкам. Он откинулся, прислонившись затылком к ледяному корпусу. Сердце снова начало щемить. — Он врач, и я в какой-то степени его пациент. Вот и вся причина. Он ведёт себя как профессионал, как следует и мне.</p><p>— Я бы всё равно сказала, что он хочет, чтобы ты пришёл, но не хочет этого показывать, потому что такое же гордое сыкло, как и ты, — зачем-то продолжала настаивать на своём Норт, когда от неё этого совсем не требовалось. Лучше бы она в предыдущие месяцы так себя вела, чем добавила бы Маркусу смелости, отчего всё выяснилось бы гораздо раньше, а сейчас в этом не было никакого смысла. — Если бы он хотел тебя избегать, он бы закончил диалог на Люси.</p><p>— Норт, перестань, — почти простонал Маркус, уже не зная, как её заткнуть. Протерев закрытые веками глаза, он вновь их открыл и посмотрел прямо на Норт. — Он меня недвусмысленно послал, и если бы ты слышала, как, ты бы сейчас это всё не говорила. Просто порадуйся тому, что я ставлю на нём крест, как ты и хотела, и будем двигаться дальше. У нас и без него до хрена проблем. Кроме того, мне всё равно к нему ехать по поводу Вайетта, ведь твоя догадка насчёт его прошлого может быть верной, и вот эти твои слова эту поездку легче не сделают.</p><p>— Мы проебались с ними, — грустно протянула Норт после очередной задумчивой паузы.</p><p>— Мы очень крупно проебались с ними, — нехотя согласился с ней Маркус. — Теперь главное не проебаться с «Иерихоном» и помни, Норт: Джош справится. Может, он тебе не нравится, но он хороший адвокат. Он вытащил тебя и вытащил многих здесь, поэтому просто дай ему делать свою работу. Ты мне нужна в здравом уме, ясно?</p><p>— Так точно, капитан, — она пафосно салютнула Маркусу, вызвав его смешок. — И, раз уж ты уезжаешь в свой Эскаланте, а к Каре мне ездить нельзя, хочешь, я съезжу к Саймону и всё у него разузнаю?</p><p>— Нет, боже, не надо, мам, я сам, — тут же отказался Маркус, мотнув головой. — Мы же не в детском саду, в конце-то концов. Тем более, если он настроен на врачебный профессиональный лад, то с обсуждением дел проблем возникнуть не должно.</p><p>— А ты точно в том настроении, чтобы обсуждать с ним дела?</p><p>— Я лидер места, о котором ничего не знаю. Это бесит меня гораздо больше и как-то немного задаёт это нужное настроение.</p><p>Норт ничего не ответила. Солнце наконец-то село за горизонт, а Маркус лишь чувствовал горькое осознание от того, что он-таки угодил в ловушку Вайетта, попутно ощущая, как окончательная свобода от Саймона тугим обручем стягивала его грудь. Ему казалось, что он на самом деле не мог дышать, но он делал вдох. Затем ещё один. И ещё. Кислород продолжал поступать в его лёгкие, однако в этом не было никакого удовольствия. Он не был уверен, что всё ещё был жив, но продолжал делать вздох за вздохом.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*резильентная школа (англ. resilient — несгибаемый) — это школа, в которой, несмотря на неблагоприятные условия обучения (маленькое финансирование, плохое материальное или социальное состояние семей, языковой барьер приехавших из других стран школьников, наличие более хороших школ рядом и тд.), сохраняется неожиданно высокие, почти выдающиеся результаты. Считается феноменом образования. </p><p>**озёрник — специфический тип грузовых судов, использующийся на Великих озёрах. Являются самыми большими неморскими суднами. Некоторые из них могут выходить в открытое море, за исключением самых больших, которые не способны пройти через шлюзы морского пути, так как они гораздо уже, чем шлюзы Великих озёр. В основном являются сухогрузами. Моё мнение, что «Иерихон» именно из них.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>